Aprendi o que é amar com VOCÊ!
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: No fundo, Lily sabe que ama James, mas com sua negação, tudo pode acontecer. Até uma medida desesperadora da parte do maroto! Sumário horrivel, mas acho que a fic vale muito mais do que essas palavras! Join!EPÍLOGO!
1. Volta preocupante!

**Oie pessoaaaallll! Bom, essa é a minha primeira fan fic. Primeira mesmo, nunca havia postado e nem nada, mas como sou uma fã incontrolável de fan fics, resolvi fazer uma...eu realmente espero alcançar o meu objetivo de fazer vocês todos gostarem! **

**Durante a fic, gostaria muito de receber reviews falando se estão gostando e até dicas, sugestões, críticas ( boas ou ruins, claro)...e também sei q muitos q leem, não as deixam! Não ficarei chateada c/ isso...quero mais é que vocês sintam a boa sensação de ler, mesmo não deixando reviews!**

**Se quiserem que eu faça propagandas de suas fics, terei uma grande honra! Apoio 100 todas a fan fics e não tenho nenhum problema em divulgar qualquer uma aqui! É só me mandar um e-mail com seu nome e o da sua fic que terei um grande prazer em ler e DIVULGAR!  **

**Aviso: eu não sei ainda se minha fic está 100, mas garanto q se estiver ruinzinha no começo, farei o melhor p/ que ela cresça e evolua a cada capítulo, não tenham duvida! Também teremos o que todas a fics tem: alguns capitulos que não dizem muita coisa, terá capitulos grandes, outros menores! Uns melhores, com mais ação, outros romanciados, outros explicativos...enfim...mil e uma qualidade de qualquer outra fic.**

**Chega de falar, certo? Hahahahahahahahaha...deixarei que vocês tenham uma ótima leitura**

**Obs: caso algum capitulo ter palavras como "vcs, pq, q" ou qualquer outro diminutivo...me perdoem...isso é resultado de muito MSN! Muitos de vocês devem ter esse vício quase irreversível na net...me entendam, por favor! **

**BEIJUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS p/ os leitores...espero que o primeiro capitulo seja um bom começo p/ que vocês não me abandonem e a leiam! Hahahahahahahahahaha**

" **Oi Liiiiiiiiii...**

**Que saudades de você, amiga! **

**Estou te mandando essa carta p/ saber das novidades. Você me prometeu que iria me mandar uma carta uma semana depois de chegar aí, e até agora nada! Quero saber como estão indo as coisas com a sua irmã e o noivo dela! **

**Bom, novidades eu não tenho muita não...minhas férias estão um pouco paradas, a única coisa que aconteceu de empolgante foi a rua ter umas 15 árvores com frutas roxas estranhas graças a uma brincadeira do menino que você mais ama e seu amigo lindo! Ops...ou melhor, do James e do Sirius! Sem contar que eles vieram jantar aqui em casa junto com os Potter semana passada...James não parava de perguntar sobre a senhorita! Falou que iria te mandar uma carta...ele mandou?**

**Pows, Li... o menino está louco por você...tenta dar uma chance para o coitado!**

**Já o Sirius...ai ai...estava querendo me convidar para sair, mas não sei se aceito mesmo, sabe como é...GALINHA! **

**Ahhh.. recebeu noticias do Alex? O infeliz não me mandou nenhuma carta! Mas deixa, terá volta!**

**Chega, né? Falei muito já...além de mais, preciso ir comprar meu material!**

**Beijos, amiga...**

**Bom fim de férias! Te vejo no trem!**

**Emy"**

" _Já ouvi falar muito que quando estamos na fase da puberdade ou já até na adolescência , meninos costumam nos tratar mal quando gosta de alguma menina. Eles as maltratam, fazem brincadeiras de mal gosto, enche o saco da coitada e faz de tudo para chamar a atenção de olhares femininos! Sim, até concordava com tudo isso, mas, afinal, quando o menino não gosta...ele as trata bem! É isso o que eu não entendo, afinal, se a trata mal é porque gosta...então quando trata bem é porque não gosta, digo, eles devem ter algum tipo de consciência...quando se é garoto, algum dia tem que ter consciência, certo? Na adolescência eu não garanto muito, pois sou uma e convivo com muitos para saber que quase todos não tem. Para dizer a verdade, acho que somente dois garoto que conheço tem consciência: Remus Lupin e Alex O' connor! Remus é um doce de garoto, com aqueles olhos castanhos claros conquista a qualquer um de tanta inocência que transborda ali, mas é uma pena ter companhias tão mal- aconselhadas. Já Alex não nega bondade. Só olhar para aquele sorriso perfeito e aqueles olhos azuis ( que sempre quando sorri, lacrimeja) já se tem vontade de levar para casa e cuidar! São os dois por quem eu colocaria minhas mãos ao fogo. Meu pensamento quanto a maltratar quando gosta mudou depois que um "rolo" meu acabou. Pois é, Lilian Evans já teve algum rolo que nem foi tão sério assim. Confesso que chegou a gerar grande alvoroço em Hogwarts, afinal, é o menino mais lindo e cobiçado de lá. Durou, no máximo, uma semana. Uma vergonha para uma garota como eu que repudia esse tipo de coisa, mas aquilo não teria futuro: ele era muito grudento! Meu fora foi discreto, mas vou ter q dizer que traumatizou! Agora ele não quer mais saber de nada sério com as outras, fica com uma aqui e outra ali e em menos de dias, acaba. O deixei galinha! Sempre rio quando penso nisso! Em compensação, ele deve ter feito um feitiço que só deve ser conhecido pelos mais sombrios bruxos praticantes das Artes das Trevas...e essa maldição tem nome e sobrenome: James Potter! Sirius Black foi bem maldoso comigo. Se eu soubesse que depois desse rolo com ele, aquela peste de amigo de cabelos despenteados ficaria atrás de mim até agora, meu sétimo ano, nunca passaria nem perto dele. São considerados os mais lindos de Hogwarts, ganhando apenas de Alex e Lucius Malfoy! Esse ultimo não tem caráter o suficiente para estar em uma lista como essa, mas fazer o que? Ele é lindo também! _

- Emy está enganada se acha que vai conseguir com que eu saia com seu quase- vizinho- louco algum dia!- disse Lily dando um pedaço de biscoito para a coruja da amiga- Realmente, ela acha que eu irei acreditar que aquela...aquela coisa gosta de mim . Está perdido assim como Black...pelo amor de Mérlin!

- Falando sozinha, para variar!- disse Petúnia entrando no quarto a irmã. Um quarto muito arrumado. Paredes brancas, móveis brancos e azuis...bem confortável! Lily estava sentada em seu puf quando sua irmã entrou e se levantou logo em seguida

- O que você quer aqui? Me encher o saco como sempre?

- Não, sua anormal. Está na hora do jantar, idiota, e vim te avisar

- Está avisado já, agora sai do meu quarto- disse Lily segurando na maçaneta da porta e apontando o corredor com a outra

- Aquele hospício está baixando mais ainda seu nível

- Pode até ser, mas ele começou a baixar quando eu ficava mais tempo com você!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – era a Sr. Evans parada na porta olhando para s duas filhas com os rostos quase grudados

- Nada, mãe...já avisei sua filha mais nova do jantar, já estou saindo- e nisso Petúnia se retirou do quarto

- Sua irmã...aaaaiii...você sabe como ela ficou depois de você entrar para Hogwarts, não ligue pelo o que ela fala, Lily!- disse a Sr. Evans colocando a mão no ombro da filha

- Tudo bem , mãe, já me acostumei com os maltratos!- disse Lily depositando a carta da amiga em uma mesinha perto da porta e desce com sua mãe

O jantar fora normal e calmo como sempre. Petúnia não tinha coragem o suficiente de agredir a irmã na frente do pai, sempre quando isso acontecia, ela se arrependia profundamente em relação aos sermões e castigos. Sim, ainda recebia castigos do pai...mas só quando envolvia alguma agressão à Lily!

A ruiva subiu para seu quarto novamente para terminar de arrumar sua mala, já que iria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte e deparou com uma coruja em sua cama, bicando o resto de biscoitos que havia deixado ali. Reconheceu a coruja e suspirou

- Ah, qual é...por que justo eu?- disse pegando o pergaminho da pata da coruja preta com olhos amarelados. Mas parecia um gato com asas do que com uma coruja. Lily sempre pensava nisso quando via a tal coruja

**" Olá, minha flor, tudo bem?**

**A Emy deve ter te avisado que mandaria uma carta à você, pois bem, aqui está!**

**Não agüentei de saudades e como você não passou nenhum dia se quer aqui na casa da sua amiga para eu poder te ver, tive que rumar para as cartas!**

**Sinceramente, não esperarei sua resposta, pois nos veremos amanhã, então, quem sabe, não poderíamos ter uma conversa civilizada no trem? Sempre quando eu me aproximo para conversar, você arruma pretexto para sair ou sempre brigamos. Pois bem, te peço alguns momentos de MONITORA- CHEFE ( pois é, já fiquei sabendo) e falar alguns instantes com a minha pessoa!**

**Não te morderei, beliscarei, baterei, brigarei ou coisa do tipo, então não precisa temer minha ilustre presença!**

**Acho que é só isso!**

**Ah, não esqueça que eu te amo, minha princesa maravilhosa!**

**Um grande beijo!**

**J.P"**

- Afinal, será que eu irritei Mérlin para receber esse castigo tão severo? Digo, quem gosta de ser alvo de uma "questão de honra"? Eu mereço tudo isso, Mérlin?- perguntou Lily olhando para cima

"_Bom, Lily...você, com certeza, não receberá nenhuma resposta do além. O que será que ele quer me falar? Ai, alguns segundos junto com Potter! Ninguém pediu tamanho castigo. Espero que realmente seja alguma coisa útil e que trará alguma cultura para a minha vida, pois se for baboseira...aquele ridículo me paga! RIDÍDULO! Ridículo? Nem tanto...ele até que é bonitinho...CALA A BOCA, CONSCIENCIA ! Que barbaridade...James Potter é horrível...com aqueles cabelos bagunçados, olhos castanhos num tom de verde incrivelmente bonitos e chamativos, com aquele corpo perfeito e totalmente definido...MÉRLIN! Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu com Black...e deu no que deu! Sirius Black! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...aquela semana foi um desespero! Terei que confessar que Sirius Black consegue ser cavalheiro quando quer e beija muito bem...MAS É UM CHICLETE! Foi bom nas primeiras horas...ou no primeiro dia! Bom, ódio dele eu não tenho, só não gostaria que ele virasse um galinha sem sentimentos e que encorajasse Potter a tentar sair comigo...essa foi a pior coisa que ele já pode ter feito na vida, realmente!"_

Lily, após responder para Emy e mandar uma carta para, segundo ela, "seu amigo desnaturado mais conhecido como Alex", deitou em sua cama e caiu em um logo sono as 9:00 da noite. Acordou com o Sol batendo em seu rosto e levantou lentamente. Percebeu que estava cedo pelo silencio em casa, já que seus pais costumavam acordar bem cedo. Foi em direção da cozinha e sentou-se na mesa clara e de vidro com suas cadeiras confortáveis com almofadas. Respirou fundo e sorriu. Sentia muita falta dali. Sua infância, suas risadas, seus choros, suas refeições, sua convivência pacífica com sua irmã...seus momentos de família unida e feliz! Mas agora tinha outra casa...na qual teve que esquecer das proteções paternas e se virar sozinha, melhor dizendo, sozinha não...mas com seus amigos! Aprendeu a enfrentar o preconceito como ninguém, soube construir uma vida com a qual nunca havia vivido: vida longe dos pais!

- Lily! Já está acordada, minha filha, está muito cedo!- era o Sr. Evans com sua pijama de listras azuis e seu roupão que entrou na cozinha sorrindo ao ver a filha com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e sorrindo com os pensamentos

- Bom dia, pai!- disse ela olhando seu pai indo em direção da pia para fazer o café

- Algum problema para não conseguir dormir?- sorriu ele

- Não, não!

- Sei...bom, não tivemos chance de conversar nessas férias. Me conte, como está indo na escola?

- Vou bem. Agora no sétimo ano terei que estudar muito para os N.I.E.M.s

- Você comentou sobre esse exames quando você acabou de fazer os Nomes, certo?- Lily começou a rir enquanto seu pai vinha em direção dela com duas xícaras de café

- Não são Nomes, pai...são N. O. M s!

- Sim, sim, esses mesmos- sorriu ele entregando uma xícara para a filha – Mas sei que minha filha é uma ótima aluna, você passará sem problemas!

- Isso é o que eu espero.- sorriu ela tomando um gole do café

- E o namorado?- Lily engasgou com o café

- Namorado, pai? Não...não tenho namorado!- disse recuperando o fôlego

- Mas você deve gostar de alguém, certo?

"_Potter!"_

- Hã? Cala a boca!- disse para si mesma

- O que, filha?

- Ah não, pai...desculpa, pensei alto

- Me responda então...deve ter algum garoto que ocupa seus pensamentos

"_Que absurdo, porque o nome desse traste me veio em mente? Ah, deve será preocupação em relação ao que ele quer me falar..."_

- Ah não, pai...não gosto de ninguém!

- Mas alguém gosta de você!

"_Potter"_

- Bom, eu acho que sim. Num sei te responder

- Com certeza tem: ruiva, com cabelos longos e lisos, olhos extremamente verdes que, admitindo, puxou do paizão aqui- deu uma piscada para ela- delicada, inteligente e dedicada...não tem como não gostar!

- Opinião de pai ou de mãe não vale, Sr Richard!- sorriu Lily

- O.k., admito que não! Mas não anula o fato de você ser mesmo

- Bom dia!- disse a Sra. Evans entrando na cozinha – Lily? Não está muito cedo para você?

- Não, mãe! Estava sem sono, fui dormir muito cedo

- Nenhum problema, certo?

- Nenhum!- respondeu Lily

Sra. Evans começou a tomar seu café e a conversar sobre ataques constantes com seu marido, enquanto Lily pensava em banalidades. Já estava cansada de saber sobre esses ataques. Sabia que eram bruxos das trevas a mando de uma bruxo muito poderoso chamado VOLDEMORT, mas não quis preocupar seus pais e dizer o que realmente era, já que nos jornais dizia que eram grupos isolados querendo provocar caos no país.

- Querida, acho melhor você ir tomar banho e se arrumar. Sairemos daqui às 10:00,ok?- disse a Sra. Evans

- O.k.!

Após tomar seu banho, se trocar e terminar de levar suas coisas até o hall, ela esperou pelos seus pais nos jardins muito bem cuidados em frente à casa. Viu crianças correndo, gritando e sorrindo muito, viu senhoras sentadas em bancos em uma pracinha perto dali, um homem andando com seu cachorro...como tudo aquilo lhe fazia falta.

- Vamos?- disse seu pai terminando de colocar sua mala no carro

A viagem até a estação foi um pouco demorada e cansativa, sem falar que agüentar Petúnia dando indiretas muito diretas era um saco.

"_Eu não sei porque meus pais ainda insistem em trazer essa desagradável junto. Santa paciência, é mais chata que Potter. POTTER! Ai, tinha que chegar até esse nome, né! É sempre assim. Essa história de que ele quer falar comigo...precisou mandar até uma carta para avisar. Ele normalmente não avisa quando vai me encher o saco, antes avisasse, assim evitaria o máximo a encheção! Bom, deve ser alguma coisa séria para tanto alarde...espero mesmo que seja!"_

Lily se despediu de sua mãe e de Petúnia no carro mesmo...Sra. Evans não andava muito bem de saúde! Então a ruiva pegou sua bolsa e seu pai seu malão e entraram na estação esquivando-se de tantas pessoas. Chegaram à plataforma 9 ¾ e virou para se despedir do pai

- Então ficamos por aqui, filha!- sorriu Richard

- É, ficamos!- ela sorriu de volta

- Bom dia!- Lily não acreditou ao ouvir aquela voz em suas costas. Ficou em tal choque que nem ao menos se virou

- Bom dia, rapaz!- disse Sr. Evans e apertando a mão em que apareceu no campo de visão de Lily que continuava parada

- Bom dia, Sr. Evans! Como vai?

- Eu vou muito bem, Sr..?

- Potter...James Potter!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Lily num sussurro desesperador e se virando para ele e não pode deixar de notar: ele estava diferente! Uns 10 centímetros mais alto ( mais ou menos 1,85) , seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes, sua camiseta mostrava músculos e tronco mais definidos e sua voz engrossara mais. Estava perfeita! Ou melhor, estava tudo perfeito!

- Eu vim até aqui te buscar. Queria ter o privilégio de te acompanhar até o trem- sorriu James

- Namorado da minha filha?- perguntou Sr. Evans

- CLARO QUE NÃO!- disse Lily apressada

- Apenas um admirador de sua filha. Muito prazer em conhece-lo!

- Prazer é o meu!

- Estamos atrasados, certo? Então vamos indo logo, sabe- dizia Lily empurrando James disfarçadamente

- Até mais, Potter!

- Por favor, só James!

- O.k.. Até mais, James. Cuide bem da Lily por mim, pois senti que você é capaz e gostaria muito- piscou ele para James que sorriu

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Evans! Ela está em boas mãos!

- Chega de falar como seu eu não estivesse aqui, o.k.? Tchau, pai! Te amo muito!- disse Lily abraçando-o

- Se cuida, filha. Também te amo muito!- ele se separou e passou o malão para James

- Cavalheiro! – disse e James o pegou e assim desapareceu em meio a multidão descontrolada da estação

- Você me paga por isso, Potter!- disse Lily passando pela plataforma irritada e logo em seguida, passou James

- Qual é, minha flor...seu pai me amou! Viu! Agora só falta você aceitar que me ama e sermos felizes

- É Evans, idiota! E não tenho nada que aceitar aqui! Escuta, era isso que você queria me dizer?

- Não, não é!- agora o sorriso sumiu do rosto de James que normalmente não saia e tornou uma cara séria

- Então dia o que é!- disse Lily cruzando os braços em frente à porta do trem e olhou diretamente para ele

- Primeiro, vai encontrar com Emy e com Alex. Me encontre na ultima cabine do trem, o.k.? – Lily descruzou os braços com uma afeição preocupada assim como a dele

- Tudo bem então!- disse indo até seu malão para pega-lo

- Não precisa...deixa que eu levo para você!

Ela deu de ombros e entrou no trem procurando uma cabine vazia ou pela qual estava seus amigos. Assim que abriu a sétima cabine, viu um garoto loiro sentado e lendo um livro. Ela sorriu muito ao vê-lo!

- ALEX! QUE SAUDADE!- o garoto levantou o olhar e sorriu de volta

- LILY!- a pegou no colo e a apertou forte! Lily sentiu aquele perfume natural do amigo que encantava muitas meninas de Hogwarts

- Caramba, como você cresceu, menino!- disse dando um tapinha em seu braço- e como ficou forte também!- sorriu apertando os músculos do garoto

- Viu só! Pratiquei muito Quadribol essas férias e realmente, cresci muito! Irá melhorar meu desempenho no time agora. Quero ver aqueles sonserinos idiotas virem trombar comigo. Bom, você não se salva, viu! Está mais, com todo o respeito, mais "encorpada"- disse ficando vermelho

- Que isso...são seus olhos!- e os dois começaram a rir e não perceberam uma garota com cabelos escuros e olhos verdes claros, um pouco mais alta do que Lily, entrando na cabine!

- Quero rir também...vão me deixar de fora?

- EMY!- gritaram os dois e abraçaram a amiga fortemente

- Nossa...calma, eu sei que sou muito amada, mas não precisam tanto. Caramba, Alex, que corpo é esse, menino?- Emy sempre fora mais cara de pau dos dois ali

- Qual é, Emy. Não fala assim- disse o garoto

- Começou uma animada conversa. Cada um contando sua história das férias. Alex se desculpou por não ter dado noticias, mas havia viajado para a França com seu pai trouxa que é detetive e não podia fazer muito alarde. Emy havia ficado em casa, assim como Lily, então só ouviam atentamente as histórias de Alex. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora conversando, Lily lembrou de James!

- Bom, deve ser algo muito sério mesmo, Li- disse Emy após a amiga contando o que havia acontecido

- Pois é, James sério é muito estranho, principalmente se trata de você, ruivinha- disse Alex rindo lembrando que Lily odeia quando James a chama assim

- Já adiei demais isso, vou ir lá agora. Daqui a pouco terei reunião de monitores!- disse se levantando e respirando fundo

- Não se preocupe, Li, você não está indo para forca...só irá conversar com James Potter!- e os três riram

- Até mais tarde!- disse saindo da cabine

**N/A: OOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! Bem, esse primeiro capitulo eu sei que não ficou muito legal, mas...hehehe...é o primeiro...estou me dedicando aos outros e fazendo com que eles não fiquem pequenos! Fala sério...é sempre bom entrar em uma fic e ver que os cap. são grandes, né! **

**Postarei o segundo logo logo, já que eles já está praticamente escrito...estou passando para o terceiro já! ;)**

**O segundo está legal, até! Não do jeito que eu gostaria, mas está bom, muito L/J!**

**Acho que é isso...quero muito pedir para que vocês deixem reviews...isso faz com que a autora desembeste a escrever! Hhahahahahahahahahaha...**

**Muito obrigado à você que entrou aqui e leu...mesmo que não tenha postado **

**Beijoooossss! Até a próxima!**


	2. Conversa, Duvida e decisões!

**Olha eu aqui de novoooooooooo...no mesmo dia postando dois cap. Fui bem boazinha, né? Bom, sem mais, só aviso que esse capitulo é uma coisa básica...conversa, sabe? Decisões...confusões mentais e tudo mais:)**

**Join! ;)**

---------------------------------------/-------------------------------/---------------------------/------------------------------------

Lily foi caminhando lentamente pelo corredor. Não sabia por quê, mas estava sentindo muito frio na barria sempre que pensava que estava indo se encontrar com James Potter na ultima cabine do trem.

"_Opa...e se ele tentar me agarrar a força? E se for uma emboscada? Como sou idiota...como pude acreditar naquilo? Mas...ele estava muito sério! Sério demais! Ele não seria louco o suficiente de tentar me agarra, afinal, tenho uma varinha! Grande coisa, Lily Evans, ele também tem! Ah, mas ele não faria isso...não mesmo!"_

Ela chegou até a cabine e ficou parada olhando para a porta. Pensou seriamente em dar as costas e sair andando dali, afinal, não era obrigada a ouvir nada dele. Aquilo lhe pareceu uma grande idéia, ele não saberia que ela esteve ali.

- Evans!- disse uma voz fingindo surpresa!

" _E lá se foi pelo ralo meu plano"_

- Oi, Black!- respondeu ela enquanto ele saia da cabine em que ela estava pronta para abandonar

- Pontas está te esperando!- disse ele abrindo mais a porta e reverenciando-se para que ela passasse

- Pontas...que apelido ridículo os de vocês. Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho! Por acaso Potter tem chifres?- Sirius começou a rir e a mão que estava lhe dando passagem foi para a barriga de tanto que ria

- Ai, Lily, é melhor você não perguntar ou saber- ela passou por ele e entrou na cabine. James estava sentado olhando para a janela e se levantou quando a ruiva entrou

- Pensei que não viria mais!- sorriu. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha quando Sirius fechou a porta logo atrás dela

- Ele não colocará nenhum feitiço nessa porta para não se abrir por dentro, certo?

- Não, ele não o fará. Não quero te trancar aqui para te agarrar, só quero conversar sério com você- disse ele suspirando- por favor, sente-se!- disse apontando para o banco da frente em que ele estava sentado. Ela olhou para ele desconfiada e se sentou. Ele se sentou em sua frente no outro banco

- Pode começar a falar. Sou toda ouvidos!- disse colocando as mãos cruzadas nos joelhos

- Por que...por que...bom...

Não sabia que James Potter era gago!

- Por que você não acredita em mim?

- Seja mais direto, por favor!

- Por que você nunca acredita em mim quando eu falo que eu realmente gosto de você?- Lily não esperava uma pergunta dessas. Havia se preparado para qualquer coisa, mas parecia que agora sua mente não funcionava como deveria

- Porque você é um galinha cretino, que vai atrás de todas as meninas possíveis e impossíveis, vamos ser francos.

- Eu fui assim, mas não sou mais!

- Mentira! Sou só uma "questão de honra" para você, James Potter! Pensa que eu nunca percebi isso? Você é louco para que eu saia com você e depois falar que nenhuma menina resiste à você, ó senhor garanhão de todas as Eras!

- Não é verdade, Lily! Eu...

- Evans, por favor!- ele suspirou fundo antes de continuar

- O.k., Evans...isso não é verdade!

- Você fez uma lista enorme em Hogwarts de meninas que caíram na sua ladainha. Tantas meninas, que se tivesse tempo, falaria todas

- Por favor, temos horas até chegar lá!- disse ele sentando e arqueando uma sobrancelha- se você realmente sabe, então, por gentileza, me fale as garotas com quem sai nesse ultimo ano.

- Bom...- Lily ficou sem saída. Realmente, no sexto ano James havia saído com uma quantidade absurdamente baixa. Podia se contar nas mãos!

- Estou esperando!

- Mas o que isso importa agora? Não quero me preocupar em contar quantas garotas foram vitimas do Senhor Beldade

- Então isso não importa agora? Estranho, até 30 segundos atrás isso importava!

- Você sempre teve a falta de vergonha na cara de sempre que levar um "não" meu, ir trás de outra! Como você quer que eu acredite em você, Potter? Provavelmente pensa "Bom, consegui essa então agora vou voltar e ir atrás da que eu não consegui"- disse ela engrossando a voz para imitá-lo ironicamente. Ele não pôde deixar de rir

- Você quer ver tudo do pior jeito possível e eu não sei o motivo. Estou atrás de você a séculos, se você fosse para mim como todas as outras foram, com certeza não estaria aqui conversando com você

- Você é igual o seu amiguinho, meu querido. Não tem como negar nada...cara de um, focinho do outro

- Ah, entendi tudo agora!- disse James sorrindo e balançando a cabeça

- O que você entendeu? Que é idiota?

- Entendi que me compara com Sirius em relação ao que houve entre vocês! Acha que serei cachorro como ele, ou grudento como ele, num sei. Que atitude mais complexa a sua, Evans! Só por que nos damos bem, somos muito amigos, praticamente irmãos, gostamos de fazer as mesmas coisas não quer dizer que te tratarei do mesmo jeito que você foi tratada por ele. Sem contar que Sirius não gostava de você como eu chego a gostar. Ele sentiu muita atração por você, claro, não tem como não sentir, também gostava da sua companhia, mas digo que ele nunca soube o que é gostar realmente de você. Isso, te garanto, só eu sei!

- Aaaaai...quanta baboseira!- disse ela se levantando

- É baboseira saber que eu te amo?- Lily virou para olha-lo e ver o garoto rindo de sua cara, mas não estava! Sua face mostrava alguém sério, preocupado e mostrando um pouco de tristeza

- Eu...não...digo...você não me ama, Potter! Você nem sabe o que é amar. Ah, não...sabe sim, amar seu próprio reflexo!- ele segurou nos braços dela firmemente, mas o bastante para não machucá-la

- Você nunca sairá comigo, Lily Evans? Para eu poder te mostrar que...

- Não!

- Você tem certeza absoluta? É o que o seu coração fala?

"_Não...eu quero! Quero muito!"_

- Oras, eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada, Potter!- disse ela abrindo a porta da cabine, mas ele apoiou sua mão na frente impedindo sua passagem

- Lily...Evans, desculpa- concertou ele quando viu que ela abrira a boca para reclamar- Comece a pensar o que você realmente quer e não o que você pensa que é!

- Dá licença, Potter!

- Eu só espero...

- Tira esse braço daqui- disse ela tirando o braço do moreno do caminho e começando a sair

- ...que não seja tarde demais!- terminou ele. Ela parou subitamente e o encarou

- O que?- disse desconcertada

- Espero que não seja tarde demais!- repetiu ele suavemente. Eles estavam muito próximos e Lily sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquela voz tão suave tão perto

- Eu...eu...eu...

- Não sabia que Lily Evans era gaga!- disse ele novamente, mas agora sorrindo por ter dado o troco e se afastando fechando o sorriso e sentando-se no mesmo lugar onde estava quando a ruiva entrou na cabine

- Você...mas...

- Acho que está atrasada para a reunião, Monitora- Chefe! – disse sorrindo. Não o sorriso que se era costumado ver. Um sorriso mais acanhado. Ela simplesmente saiu dali o deixando sozinho...por apenas alguns segundos

- E então, cervinho, como foi?- perguntou Sirius entrando na cabine e jogando-se ao lado do amigo

- Ah, cachorrão...acho que uma garota de Hogwarts acabou de se livrar do status "solteira"

- Perai, James- (**N/A: Sirius chamando- o assim? O negócio é sério)- **a gente já conversou com você sobre isso, cara. Está errado e você sabe

- É, eu sei

- Então por que essa porcaria de idéia ainda insiste ai na sua cabeça que começo a pensar que é oca?

- Almofadinhas, tenho que fazer alguma coisa a respeito, cara. Não posso ficar parado

- Mas... A RUIVA JÁ TÁ PRATICAMENTE NA SUA, HOMEM!

- Você ouviu a conversa?- James perguntou olhando de esguelha

- Ah, você sabe, né! Homem odeia fofocar e achei melhor ouvir logo e te aconselhar do que você ainda ter que me contar tuuuuudo e ai eu pensar ainda e depois aconselhar

- Pois é, você está certo. Sirius Black demora muito para pensar...demoraria horas, ou até dias!

- Seu veado!

- Veado não. Cervo!

- Bom, mas voltando ao assunto: você estragará tudo, sua anta! Ela ficou balançada quando você disse que pode ser tarde demais e blá blá blá...percebi no tom de voz dela quando a coitada tentou dizer algo mas gaguejou. Para que cometer uma burrice das grandes e...

- Chega, Sirius! Pára! Isso já tá sendo torturante o bastante para mim. Eu admito meus erros quando os cometo, então se acontecer algo que não me ajude, eu te direi que você e Aluado estavam certos, não se preocupe...terá seu mérito se não der certo!

- Nossa, calma ae, cara! Só queremos te ajudar!

- Desculpa...desculpa, cara. To meio nervoso agora, to tomando um grande passo e estou com medo...é...admito que estou com medo de tudo ir por água à baixo

- Ei, James Potter! Não se preocupe, você tem amigos aqui que te amam, se nada der certo, nós faremos dar! – disse Sirius depositando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo

- O.k., isso pareceu muito gay, mas agradeço mesmo assim!

- Ótimo! Posso te beijar agora?- Sirius só obteve um dedo do meio como resposta.

**N/A: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...desculpem por postar um capitulo tão pequeno agora, mas é que eu fiz a fic hoje mesmo e não resisti a postar mais, espero que entendam:)**

**O terceiro já está no meio...ou no começo...não sei ainda! hahahahahahaha...mas também não demorarei tanto.**

**Espero reviews, hein? Gosto muito de receber opiniões! hehehehehe**

**Beijoooooossssss!**


	3. Flashback SL

**N/A: OOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Gente, resolvi fazer esse flashback para deixar claro o que realmente aconteceu com Sirius e Lily no passado ( nossa, falando assim...até parece que aconteceu mesmo)...mas todos sabem que nenhum desses personagens me pertencem...pois se pertencessem...Sirius Black NÃO morreria em hipótese alguma...Harry não ficaria com aquela nojenta da Ginny...Hermione e Ronny ficariam juntos felizes para sempre...e etc. Hehehehehehehe...**

**Espero que eu colocado o flashback agora não confunda ou atrapalhe nada! Hehehehehe...**

**Join! E Please...reviews! ;) Ficaria muito feliz em receber e mais criativa e mais chutada p/ frente em fazer os cap. mais rápido!**

**Beijoooooosssssssss!**

"_Domingo de manhã Dia perfeito Na __biblioteca! Ai, silêncio, tranquilidade e Paz! Meus livros e minha mente totalmente conectados! Per- fei-to! Emy vai me matar quando ver que acordei cedíssimo para vir até aqui estudar! Mas francamente, é ano de N.O. M. s...terei que estudar muuuuito ainda! Ai ai...corredores livres...SEM nenhuma Alma vagando, a não ser a minha, claro! Hehehe...também...são oito horas da manhã de um Domingo, só eu mesma para estar aqui, por Mérlin!"_

Lily chegou até a biblioteca e, como planejava, estava vazia! Era seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, primeiro mês ainda, ou melhor, primeiras semanas. A única coisa que Lily mais queria fazer era estudar para o primeiro exame "sério" que teria ali, sem contar que eram importantíssimos para os anos seguintes e para os N.I.E.M.s. Entrou na fileira de livros de D.C.A. T . Começou a procurar pelo livro sobre Aurores. Viu um livro com o título em dourado bem chamativo, se abaixou e quando o retirou, caiu p/ trás.

- Black! O que você esta fazendo ai?- sussurrou ela totalmente chocada. O moreno estava sangrando muito

- Lily! Acho que...preciso de ajuda!- sorriu ele sem graça

- Você acha? Tenha certeza disso!- Lily deu a volta e foiao encontro do maroto caido no chão

- Espera um pouco, Evans...estou muito cansado, não quero me locomover agora- disse ele tentando arrumar uma boa posição para não causar muita dor

- Ei, deita no meu colo que será melhor- disse ela sentando-se e puxando- o vagarosamente em direção ao seu colo. Ele se acomodou e respirou fundo como alívio, pois suas costas estavam muito doloridas de ficar na mesma posição à um tempo

- Obrigado, Evans! Muito obrigado!- Lily conjurou um pano úmido e começou a passar em algumas feridas

- Remus está muito nervoso hoje?- disse ela quebrando o silêncio. Sirius sentiu um frio na barriga na hora, não sabia que Lily sabia

- Perai, você...você sabe sobre ele?

- Claro e aposto que muito antes que vocês soubessem e virassem Animagos!

- Ele te contou tudo, pelo visto- sorriu ele

- Sim, mas...Black, você está sangrando muito. Preciso te levar para a Ala Hospitalar...Remus deu um bom jeito em você, hein!- disse ela olhando os ferimentos profundos no braço do maroto enquanto o ajudava a levantar

- Pois é, acho que não comeu carne o suficiente antes de irmos para a Casa dos Gritos

Os dois foram caminhando numa velocidade agradável para a dor de Sirius e chegaram até a Ala em torno de 10 minutos

- Black, menino...olhe só o seu estado!- disse madame Pomfrey quando os dois entraram. Ela o levou até uma cama e começou a tratar de seus ferimentos. Lily deus as costas para os dois e se retirou

Passou a manhã inteira na biblioteca lendo, lendo e lendo. Emy passou por lá para puxar Lily para almoçar, mas a ruiva acabou voltando para a biblioteca, fugindo de ficar a tarde inteira nos jardins com as amigas.

A semana foi completamente normal: estudaram muito graças ao ano de exames, tiveram seus momentos de folga e de diversão! Na sexta feira era pura alegria: fim de semana em Hogsmead! Uns convidando os outros, tramando e planejando. O sinal bateu e a última aula do dia acabou. A ruiva começou a guardar suas coisas na mochila e Emy ficou de espera-la do lado de fora. Lily jogou a mochila nas costas e foi em direção à porta, tentando passar por alguns alunos que ainda estavam na sala, quando estava quase conseguindo sair, um braço a impediu de continuar

- Olá, Evans!

- Olá, Black!- Lily não tinha muito contato com Sirius Black, e sim com Remus, mas não tinha como negar que Sirius era muito bonito com seus cabelos caindo pelos olhos e um sorriso derretedor de corações. Era bem sossegado em relação à garotas, mas elas não eram sossegadas em relação à ele! Podia-se dizer que ele fazia seleções antes de sair com alguma garota...sempre escolhia a que realmente traria algo bom e não saia por ai beijando qualquer uma como fazia seu amigo, James Potter.

- Você está com pressa?- perguntou ele irresistivelmente dando-lhe um sorriso

- Não, claro que não!- ela retribuiu o sorriso

- Que bom, pois gostaria de falar com você!

- Pois não!- disse a ruiva depositando a mochila na mesa próxima a eles e fugindo um pouco da pequena distância entre eles

- Eu queria te agradecer muito por ter me ajudado aquele dia. Você deve ter pensado que sou um mal agradecido, não é! Bom, vim aqui mostrar que fiquei muito agradecido.

- De nada. Não te deixaria ali jogado na biblioteca sangrando até a morte, certo?- disse ela fazendo menção em sair

- Espera!- disse ele a segurando

- Tem mais?

- Sim...bem, eu gostaria de retribuir esse seu favor

- Que isso, Black, não precisa- disse ela sem graça

- Preciso sim. Que tal eu te pagar um almoço amanhã em Hogsmead?

- Um almoço? Acho que isso não é necessário, Black.

- Sirius, por favor

- Ok...Sirius! Um almoço não é necessário...não precisa retribuir

- Mas eu insisto! Uma cerveja amanteigada, quem sabe!- Lily parou e pensou rapidamente: não tem o que perder indo com ele à Hogsmead! Eles tomariam uma cerveja e depois ela se encotraria com Emy e acabava tudo

- Tudo bem, Sirius! Eu aceito a sua retribuição- ele sorriu

- Combinado. Te vejo então depois do café da manhã, Lily...posso te chamar assim?- disse ele andando de "ré" em direção à porta

- Claro!- repondeu ela ainda parada e ele saiu depois de mandar um aceno

"_Tenho um encontro com Sirius Black! Quem diria...vou sair com o cara mais cobiçado de Hogwarts...minha popularidade está aumentando junto com as minhas notas ou Sirius Black é cego!"_

- Ok, você só irá sair com o cara mais lindo de Hogwarts, não precisa ficar em pânico, certo?- dizia Emy no quarto enquanto Lily fazia dever de Herbologia em sua cama

- Emy, você está em pânico! Eu estou tranqüila- disse Lily consultando o livro sem dar atenção pelo fato da amiga estar dando voltas e mais voltas pelo quarto

- Mas você tem noção do que tem nas mãos, claro...é só o moreno lindo, alto e gostoso chamado Sirius Black! Só isso...você tem noção do que tem nas mãos...tem que ter- a ruiva revirou os olhos e voltou a escrever. Enquanto isso, na sala comunal, um moreno preocupado esperava ansioso a volta de seu amigo para terem uma conversa. Andava para todo os lados, assim como Emy fazia no dormitório feminino. Respirava fundo, parava, relaxada os ombros, pensava em palavras leves e voltava a caminhar. Alguns alunos que estavam sentados por ali estavam ficando incomodados com esse nervosismo todo dele até que o quadro abriu e ele viu quem esperava.

- Estou te esperando a mais de meia hora, onde estava?- disse ele se aproximando do amigo

- Estava por ai, com uma corvinal, sabe...aquela loira que estava me dando mole no almoço- sorriu James e piscando para um Sirius nervoso de preocupação

- Bom, cara, preciso falar com você sobre um negócio que aconteceu

- Manda ae, Almofadinhas- disse James se jogando numa poltrona perto da lareira e perto de Remus que lia com muita atenção ao um livro

- Não sei como começar a contar...é meio constrangedor!

- É tão grave assim?- perguntou James começando a ficar preocupado

- Cara...não sei como começar a falar, Mérlin- disse Sirius olhando para o céu desesperado

- Fala de uma vez então!- disse Remus que ainda lia

- É...é uma boa idéia- disse James voltando seu olhar para Sirius

- Euconvideililyparasaircomigoamanhãemhosmead!

- Não entendi nenhuma palavra do que você disse, Almofadinhas!- disse James sentando-se direito na poltrona

- EU

- Você...

- Convidei...

- Hmm...

- A ..

- A ...?

- Ai cara...

- Lily?- disse Remus por de trás do livro. James riu

- Não fala besteira, Aluado- disse James voltando-se para Sirius- Quem você convidou para sair, Cachorrão?

- Lily Evans!- disse fechando os olhos esperando receber um feitiço mortal do amigo, mas percebeu que um silêncio ( claro que entre os três ali) pairou. Sirius continuou com os olhos fechados

- Lily Evans!- repetiu James. Sirius continuou com os olhos fechados

- Sim!- disse Sirius abrindo os olhos devagar e vendo a expressão vaga no rosto do amigo

- Lily Evans!- disse James novamente olhando para Sirius

- É, homem! Você está surdo?- perguntou Remus que agora repousava seu livro no colo

- Não...eu ouvi muito bem! Esse é o problema

- Por que problema, Pontas? Sempre quando dizemos que você é apaixonado por ela, você ri nas nossas caras, dizendo que estamos louco e insanos.- disse Remus

- E não sou mesmo!

- Então não tem problema eu sair com ela, certo?

- Tem!- respondeu o moreno sem pensar

- Qual?- perguntaram os dois juntos

- Oras...nenhum! Claro que pode sair com ela, Sirius (**N/A: Sirius!) **Ela nem se importa comigo, não que eu me importe se ela se importa comigo ou não, mas...eu gostaria de sair com ela, sabem? Mas você conseguiu, certo? Então vai em frente

- Valeu, Pontas! Valeu mesmo!-disse Sirius abrançando o amigo

- Tá tá tá...chega!EU vou subir, porque...eu to muito cansado

* * *

- Acorda, princesa do dia!- Lily abriu os olhos e viu Emy quase em cima de sua barriga

- É muito cedo ainda, Emy! Poxa, deixa eu dormir mais

- Nada disso, a senhorita tem que tomar banho e se arrumar para o encontro do século!

- Não é o encontrou do século. É só um encontro com Sirius Black

- Por isso mesmo, vamos, ruiva...você não conseguirá dormir de novo mesmo

* * *

- Bom dia, Pontas...caiu da cama?- perguntou Remus quando abriu os olhos e viu o moreno sentado no parapeito da janela do dormitório

- Não...não consegui dormir direito- Remus levantou sem fazer barulho para não acordar os outros dois marotos e se aproximou dele

- Se você não está gostando da idéia do Almofadinhas sair com a Lily, você deve contar à ele

- Não dormi por causa da saida dele com ela- respondeu James mal humorado

- Então qual o motivo da insônia, meu caro Pontas?

- Eu estou mesmo apaixonado por ela!- disse James colocando a cabeça entre as pernas. Sentiu a mão de Remus pousando em suas costas como consolo

- Não estou surpreso, mas gostei do fato de você desabafar logo com os seus amigos

- O que eu faço, Aluado? Meu melhor amigo vai sair com ela

- Você não tem nada para fazer, James Potter! O que você poderia fazer, você não fez

- O que era?

- Contar que você gosta dela para Sirius ontem na sala comunal, pois ele não sairía com a ruivinha sabendo que o melhor amigo dele é apaixonado por ela

- Eu fui muito idiota, né?- sorriu James

- Foi! Agora deixa acontecer, só torça para que ela não fique como as outras Siriumaniacas- Remus deu uns tapinhos no ombro do amigo e foi em direção do banheiro

* * *

- Você está linda, amiga!- disse Emy quando Lily saiu do banheiro com uma calça jeans, uma blusinha de alça verde que destacava seus olhos e uma sandália. Seus cabelos estavam como sempre: lisos e com suaves ondas no final.

- Você está exagerando muito, Emy! Ele só pagará uma cerveja amanteigada para mim e só.

- Ai, você não entra no clima do garoto, Lily Evans!- disse Emy prendendo seus cabelos negros e descendo junto com a ruiva para tomarem café

* * *

- Esse chá está mais delicioso do que o de sempre ou é impressão minha?

- Você está louco, Almofadinhas, isso sim- disse Remus lendo jornal ao lado de James que estavam na frente de Sirius e Peter

- E então, o que farão em Hogsmead hoje? – perguntou Peter colocando uma torrada inteira na boca

- Por Mérlin, Rabicho, tenha mais educação- reclamou James

- Bom, temos que encher nosso estoque, pois o Ranhoso anda dando muita brecha e quase todas as nossas bombas de bostas vazaram como água- disse Sirius

- Creio que EU terei que fazer isso, não é mesmo?- disse James sarcástico

- Não se não quiser- respondeu Sirius confuso

- Ah sim, então VOCÊ irá nos reabastecer hoje?

- Se você quiser que eu vá, eu vou, Pontas!

- Que isso, não gostaria de estragar seu encontro, querido Almofadinhas

- Pontas, não estou te entendendo, sinceramente. Ontem eu perguntei para você se havia algum problema em eu sair com a Lily e você disse que não tinha...mas me trata desse jeito agora?

- Lily? Que intimidade, não? E não tem problema, Almofadinhas! Você conseguiu e eu não, simples! Agora aproveita bastante- disse James tomando um gole de suco tranqüilamente

- Falando na ruiva- problema...- disse Peter olhando para a porta do Salão onde Lily e Emy entravam sorrindo e conversando e se sentaram bem próximas à eles, ao lado de Alex

- E então, Li, preparada para hoje?- perguntou Alex

- Vocês dois fazem uma tempestade em copo d'água em relação ao meu encontro com Sirius

- Estive conversando com Remus agora a pouco...e James não parece muito feliz com isso tudo

- MÉRLIN!- gritou Emy. Todos viraram as atenções para a morena que se encolheu de vergonha- Mérlin!- sussurrou agora- tinha esquecido de James: Sirius irá ter um encontro com a ruivinha que tanto lhe deus foras!

- Não comecem agora, o.k.? Esse traste do Potter eu quero é distância, e é bem feito para ele...quem manda ser galinha!- disse Lily fazendo pouco caso. Lily já havia terminado de tomar seu café da manhã e esperava Emy e Alex terminarem também, enquanto isso muito alunos já saiam do Salão em direção das carruagens

- Bom dia, Lily! Alex...Emy- disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado da ruiva com uma perna de um lado e a outra do outro

- Bom dia, Sirius!- disseram todos

- E então, vamos?- sorriu ele para Lily e ela concordou com a cabeça

- Vejo vocês mais tarde- disse a ruiva se levantando. Os dois pegaram uma carruagem com um outro casal da Lufa- Lufa e quase não se falaram. Chegaram no vilarejo que já estava repleto de estudantes esvoaçados. Era um belo dia de verão, o sol estava alto, com uma brisa leve e sem nuvens, todos deixaram seus casacos pesados e botas no armário e tiraram as roupas frescas. Lily reparou que Sirius ficava muito bem de azul escuro: o maroto vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul que dava destaque aos cabelos escuros e aos olhos azuis- acinzentados.

- Hm...antes de irmos tomar nossa cerveja amanteigada, você se importa em me acompanhar até a Zonko's ?

- Não, claro que não. Vamos- concordou Lily. Eles entraram na loja que, se Lily achava que lá fora estava cheio, ali estava amarrotado de pessoas. Mal se andava por ali, muitas crianças, adolescentes eufóricos, gritando e dando gargalhadas, uma explosão aqui e outra ali. Sirius riu quando viu a cara de espanto de Lily

- Nunca havia entrado aqui, Monitora?

- Já escutei muitos comentários e já peguei você e o Potter usando muitos artifícios daqui, mas nunca tinha entrado na loja- sorria ela vendo uma linda menininha que aparentava ter uns 7 anos brincando com uma balão dado por um menino...e que explodiu 5 segundos depois enchendo a menininha de farinha. Sirius andava entre todos agilmente como se conhecesse aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão e Lily tentava acompanha-lo dificilmente. Pararam em uma estante colorida até demais para o gosto da ruiva

- Legal, bombas coloridas!- disse Sirius pegando uma delas e lendo o rótulo. Lily riu e foi olhando a outra parte da estante

- Nossa, presilhas! Que lindas.- disse Lily pegando um dos prendedores e o olhando melhor- Acho que levarei uma dessa- ela olhou em volta atrás de um espelho e encontrou um numa parede ali perto, passou por todos e se postou na frente dele, prendeu a presilha na cintura e começou a ajeitar seu cabelo para prende-lo e ver se ficava bom. Pegou a presilha e o colocou no cabelo e admirou: havia ficado realmente ótimo em seu cabelo! De repente, começou a sentir seus fios serem puxados fortemente, olhou novamente para o espelho e viu que a presilha lhe puxava o cabelo com toda a força que não se sabia de onde vinha- AI AI...SOLTA!

- LILY!- Sirius se aproximou e depois de uma "luta" com a tal presilha, conseguiu tirar dos cabelos da ruiva arrancando milhares de fios

- Obrigada, mas não precisava de tanta força- disse ela passando a mão na cabeça por sentir tanta dor

- Desculpa, mas só assim que sairia- sorriu ele e colocando a presilha no lugar, mas ao pensar por um momento, a pegou de novo. Lily o olhou reprovando- Ah, será de presente para a minha prima Bella!- disse piscando- Já peguei o que eu precisa, agora vou pagar e te tirar daqui antes que saia sem o seu nariz

Sirius pagou e deixou as sacolas na loja falando depois pegaria porque atrapalharia muito. Eles foram caminhando e conversando até uma parte do vilarejo onde havia muitas árvores e alguns troncos onde se podia sentar e admirar a vista de montanhas e um grande lago entre elas, mas era um privilégio já que no inverno a paisagem era composta por neve, neve e neve

- Bom, já sei quase tudo sobre a senhorita e você sobre mim...sobre o que podemos falar agora?- disse ele apoiando os braços nas pernas e olhando para a paisagem

- Ah, qualquer coisa!- um silêncio caiu ali durante quase um minuto até ele quebra-lo

- Pode ser confissões?- perguntou ele. Lily olhou para ele que espremera os olhos por causa da brisa que batera em seu rosto fazendo seus cabelos balançarem lindamente

- Claro!- disse ela confusa

- Eu estou me sentindo um pouco mal por estar saindo com você, sabe- disse ele virando o pescoço para olha-la

- Se sentindo mal? Mas por que?

- James parece estar chateado...quase brigamos ontem e hoje no café da manhã

- Mas não sou nada dele, não tem que estar chateado ou bravo com você por estarmos saindo hoje- Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou novamente achando melhor não comentar nada. E mais uma vez silêncio. Sirius estava pensativo e com uma expressão vaga e Lily não queria que aquele encontro acabasse mal, ele era muito legal e não queria vê-lo se sentindo mal por isso

CRACK!

Um barulho vinha de trás de algumas árvores, os dois olharam para trás, mas não viram nada.

- Você quer que eu vá ver o que é?- perguntou Sirius percebendo que Lily ficou incomodada

- Não há necessidade

- O.k.!- disse ele sorrindo

- Sirius!- ela o chamou

- Fala

- Não quero que você fique assim durante o resto do nosso encontro...não tem motivos para que fique assim. Sei que Potter é seu melhor amigo e ele sempre me chama para sair, mas estou aqui agora com você e a última coisa que eu gostaria que você fizesse é ficar pensando nele- Sirius deu um longo suspiro

- Se isso te incomoda, não pensarei mais- disse ele

- Remus, Potter e Pettigrew são muito sortudos por terem um amigo como você! Mesmo que Potter veja nosso encontro de maus olhos, ele ficaria feliz em saber que você se preocupa com ele nesse momento

- Mas ele ficaria louco da vida se soubesse o que eu estou prestes a fazer

- Que seria?- perguntou Lily querendo continuação. Sirius se aproximou da garota e parou centímetros de seu rosto e a encarou. Passou a mão pelos lábios da ruiva antes de cola-los nos dele. Lily sentiu aqueles lábios levemente contra os seus e relaxou...era um ótimo beijo! Sirius o cessou devagar e logo após que os lábios se distanciaram, ele sorriu

- Espero que não receba um tapa na cara por isso- disse ele

- Foi um bom beijo, você não receberá um tapa por isso- respondeu ela ficando da cor de seus cabelos

- Eu juro que não planejava isso, Lily...me desculpa se fiz você fazer alguma coisa que não queria

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. Bom, acho que uma cerveja amanteigada agora cairia bem

Os dois levantaram e foram em direção ao Três Vassouras e o local estava lotado! Procuraram por uma mesa e até por algum lugar no balcão, mas nada.

- Vamos ter que nos sentar ali- disse Sirius olhando para a mesa onde estava Remus, James e Alex. Eles caminharam até lá

- Podemos nos sentar aqui?- perguntou Lily parando a conversa dos três

- E você precisa pedir ainda?- disse Alex puxando uma cadeira para Lily e Sirius puxou uma para si

- Espero que com a minha presença vocês não se privem de continuar a conversa- disse Lily

- Estamos apenas conversando sobre esses Comensais da Morte e Voldemort!- disse Remus

O resto do passeio se baseou em conversas entre o grupo e uma volta totalmente tranqüila

O resto da semana havia sido infernal para Lily: Sirius não saia de seu pé! Estava ficando muito chato a situação, mas não queria acabar de qualquer jeito, principalmente depois de ver Sirius entrando com uma quartanista da Grifinória em uma sala. Queria muito que o fora fosse público ou pelo menos "relaxante"

O pior de tudo, era que James estava totalmente irritado com o amigo e até se afastara dele. Não acreditava que Sirius ficava tanto no pé da garota sendo que estava claramente exposto que ela não queria nada ( **N/A: que coisa, não! James pensar assim? É provando do veneno que se sabe o que realmente se passa pela cabeça das pessoas ao fazerem coisas que não compreendemos), **mas depois de uma semana, finalmente conseguiu tirar proveito de tudo aquilo

Aula de D.C.A .T. Lily sentada com Alex, pois Emy estava passando mal na Ala Hospitalar. Sirius e Remus sentados atrás dos dois. James sentado com Peter ao lado da mesa de Lily e Alex. Nada de anormal, pensava todos, estavam acostumados verem James longe de Sirius naqueles dias. Professor irritado ao extremo. Aula chata. E garoto mais chato ainda cutucando a ruiva e falando mil e uma coisas em seu ouvido. Resultado de tudo isso? EXPLOSÃO!

- CHEGA! CHEGA! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, SIRIUS BLACK! DO QUE VOCÊ PRECISA PARA SAIR DO MEU PÉ, HEIN? POR MÉRLIN, JÁ DISSE QUE SÓFOI AQUELE DIA...NÃO HÁ MAIS NADA AQUI ENTRE NÓS, MEU QUERIDO. É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER ISSO? QUER QUE EU DESENHE OU ABRA SUA CABEÇA E ENFIE MINHAS PALAVRAS AI?- Lily estava em pé gesticulando feito uma louca para o moreno atrás dela enquanto o resto da sala assistia tudo, inclusive o professor, totalmente concentrados

- Lily Evans! Ponha-se para fora agora- disse o professor após ter voltado para o mundo real. A ruiva iria protestar, mas se sentiu aliviada que podia até ser expulsa da escola que daria risadas

- Sem problemas- disse guardando suas coisas e saindo da sala. Chegou ao corredor, se encostou na parede e começou a rir descontroladamente, mas parou ao ouvir os gritos do professor novamente

- Está achando engraçado? Não vi graça alguma em tudo isso...se retire da minha sala!- a ruiva ouviu com atenção aos gritos e ao barulho de passos vindo em direção da porta. Ela se abriu e mostrou um James totalmente vermelho e caindo no chão de tanto rir

- Expulso da sala?- disse ela que já parara de rir e olhava para o moreno deitado no chão. Ele parou e a encarou

- Sim...adorei a cena!- e voltou a rir mais. Ela não resistiu e riu também

- Bom, chega agora...irei para a sala comunal- e nisso, deu as costas para o moreno ainda no chão, mas agora apenas sorrindo...tinha a ruiva só para ele agora e não deixará que outra pessoa se ponha entre as tentativas incansáveis dele!

* * *

- Pontas? Posso falar como você?- perguntou Sirius se aproximando do moreno que brincava com um pedaço de papel conjurado em pomo

- Pode- respondeu

- Eu acho que depois de hoje, já chega de ficarmos brigados desse jeito, certo?

- Almofadinhas, o que você fez se chama "traição"

- Eu sei...não pensei direito quando a convidei para sair...é um jeito bem estúpido de pagar por uma ajuda

- Bom- começou James e se endireitando na poltrona- eu fiquei espionando vocês durante o encontro

- Imaginava já que aquele barulho era você com sua capa, mas não quis arriscar o palpite- sorriu Sirius

- Pois é, agradeci que Lily não quis que você averiguasse o barulho...mas o fato é que fiquei feliz em saber que você não é um traidor!

- Não estou entendendo, você acabou de dizer que o que eu fiz se chama traição...então como eu não te trai?

- Mas você pesou pelo o que estava fazendo...digo que fiquei feliz por você ter pensado em mim na hora...você não foi como qualquer idiota sem pensar no sentimento do amigo- ciumento aqui. Pode parecer confuso o que eu estou dizendo, muitas pessoas não pensariam como eu, mas o fato é que sou James Potter e meu modo de pensar é o que interessa, é o que vale e não o modo das outras pessoas- Sirius sorriu aliviado

Te prometo que Lily Evans está fora de cogitação...e mesmo se estivesse, depois de hoje de manhã, não teria tanta vergonha na cara de correr atrás dela, digo...não gosto dela e acho que só queria mais por pura cafagestagem. Agora te prometo que não desejarei mais nada sério com alguma garota tão cedo. Irei sair bastante, beijar bastante e...fazer "aquilo" bastante também...agora meu lema será " APROVEITAR".

- É, meu querido Almofadinhas...estamos com 15 anos...nossos hormônios falam pela nossa consciência

- Então, está tudo certo entre nós, não é?

- Claro...e tem como eu ficar brigado com você? Você poderia até ter beijado a ruivinha que não ficaria bravo

- Hm...então se eu te disse que beijei você não ficaria bravo?- perguntou Sirius cautelosamente

- Você beijou?- perguntou James

- Foi uma coisa de nada, Pontas...nada de mais...

- Sirius Black!

- Acho que você ficou tão emocionado quando me ouviu falar que pensava em você que pensou que já tinha ouvido e visto tudo- disse Sirius

- Calma, James Potter...ele é carne de segunda, não vale a pena matá-lo...se controla- dizia James respirando profundamente com os olhos fechados

**N/A: NHAAAAAAAAAA! Bom, não gostei muuuito desse cap. , mas só para não ficar muito vago a história da Lily com o Sirius hehehehehe ( aki na minha fic, claro)!**

**Beijooooosssssssss...o terceiro cap...está prontinho...só estou esperando dar um tempinho...estou postando muito em cima do outro!**

**Fui..**


	4. Descobertas gerando mais delas

**N/A: OOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! Aqui está o terceirocap. postado como quarto! uahauuahuahuahuah...espero que gostem..ñ está lá aquelas coisas, mas foi necessário! uahauhauhauhauhauha**

**Acho que é isso..**

**Join!**

Uma ruiva nervosa andava entre estudantes pelo corredor com muita pressa de chegar até a sala de reuniões. Chegando, entrou rapidamente e percebeu que alguns alunos também estavam atrasados. Ela se sentou respirando profundamente e rapidamente tentando recuperar o fôlego e nem reparou na pessoa ao seu lado

- Bom dia, Srta. Monitora- Chefe atrasada!- ela se virou para sua direita

- Bom dia, Remus! Desculpa, não havia te visto ai!- disse dando um abraço apertado no amigo

- Tudo bem, acho que você estava muito pensativa e desconfio de onde você esteja vindo- disse ele sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que Lily amava ver nele: sincero e alegre. Sabia do problema do amigo, ele contou no segundo ano de Hogwarts e sempre procurou o ajudar muito, já que os outros marotos não sabiam ainda de seu segredo

- Pois é, estava conversando com o seu amigo!- disse ficando cabisbaixa

- Li, você sabe o que eu penso sobre tudo isso, não sabe? Acho que não preciso repetir toda hora

- Mas você está errado, Remus! Eu não gosto do Potter e ele não gosta de mim e ponto final

- Então você decidiu mesmo que não gosta? Na nossa última conversa sobre ele antes de entrarmos de férias você me confessou que estava confusa, lembra?

- Hm...- resmungou Lily revirando os olhos

**_FLASHBACK_**

Remus estava na biblioteca. As aulas já haviam acabado e o trem para a volta à casa sairia na manhã seguinte e como os N.I.E.M.s eram no próximo ano, procurou já começar a ler algumas coisas que poderiam cair neles. Como começo de férias, a biblioteca estava vazia. Somente ele se encontrava por ali e um silencio pairava até que viu um vulto passar rápido por ele e ir em direção das estantes mais ao fundo. Ele percebeu que a tal pessoa se sentou encostada em alguns livros e colocou a cabeça no meio dos braços que se encontravam apoiados nas pernas. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente, indo pela estante atrás da qual a pessoa estava sentada e com a aproximação, conseguiu ouvir e adivinhar de quem se tratava

- Como ele tem a coragem de fazer isso? Cachorro! Me convidou tantas vezes para sair com ele, mas sempre quando eu o vejo, está com alguma...alguma infeliz se agarrando no corredor! Ai que ódio...

- Lily!- disse Remus ficando ao lado da ruiva que levantou o rosto rapidamente quando escutou a voz do amigo

- Remus...que susto! Não faça mais isso, por Mérlin, quase morri do coração!

- Me desculpa, mas você estava muito pensativa e não reparou na minha presença- sorriu ele- está com algum problema sério?

- Eu? Claro que não, você acha? Só queria ficar um pouco sozinha, sabe...nesse castelo não há lugar vazio- disse sorrindo falsamente

- Ah, sim e você acha que não te conheço o suficiente para saber que está mentindo? Pelos elogios que estava dizendo- sorriu ele- até sei QUEM é o seu problema!

- Você ouviu, é? Tenho que parar de pensar alto.- disse pesando a situação

- Você acha que tentando esconder o que sente por James lhe trará algum benefício?

- Você está louco ou anda tomando muito remédio, Remus John Lupin? Eu não tenho nada para esconder para ninguém

- Isso porque você tem que deixar de esconder para você mesma, minha cara!

- Tirou o dia para infernizar?- perguntou ela mexendo no tapete com os dedos tentando não olhar para o maroto. Ele riu

- Nunca não tive o privilégio e você não teve o azar ainda para isso! Mas, se não gosta, por que se incomoda por ele estar saindo com outras?

- Porque não gosto de fazer papel de idiota.

- E por que está fazendo papel de idiota?

- Você pensa que eu nunca ouvi um comentário maldoso sobre mim em relação a tudo isso? "Ah, James Potter sempre quando leva um "não" de Lily Evans vai atrás de outra menina em seguida" " Nossa, ela acha mesmo que James Potter a ama como ele diz?"

- Perai, você prefere formar sua opinião em relação ao que os outros pensam? Isso não é a cara de Lily Evans.

- Não é essa questão, mas é que eu sempre o vejo com outra após levar um "não" meu, oras. Sou minha própria testemunha

- Mas você está errada quanto a tudo isso, Li. Ele realmente te ama, menina! Por que não dá uma chance para saber a verdade? Espera, acho que já sei a resposta: seu orgulho é grande demais para permitir isso!

- Orgulho? Sim, orgulho eu tenho e muito, mas não é por ele que eu não saiu com o seu amigo

- Então me diz logo qual o motivo

- Ah, Remus..

- Feio ele não é, por favor, não estranhe meu comentário. Mas é a opinião feminina em peso e também confesso que meu amigo é boa pinta. Vai me dizer que ele é feio?

- Não, ele não é. Sinceramente, ele é muito bonito e charmoso e...bem...você entendeu

- Sim, entendi. Ele não é chato...ei, espera eu terminar de falar- disse ele rapidamente quando viu que ela iria falar algo- você nunca parou para conversar direito com ele, então não pode dar opinião sobre isso.

- É, você está certo.

- Então qual o problema com o coitado?- perguntou Remus encolhendo os ombros com uma cara confusa

- Ele é galinha, prepotente, cretino, metido, arrogante...

- Galinha ele realmente foi. Eu disse "FOI"...prepotente? Acho que você deveria arranjar desculpa melhor que essa. Metido...ele é, mas quando se conversa com ele, você vê que é muito engraçado tudo isso e arrogante? Pode ser com o Ranhoso, mas com outra pessoa aquele menino angelical nunca foi, não é e nunca será. Tudo isso é suas próprias desculpas arrumadas e sem sentido para você enganar...você!

- Não é verdade...

- É verdade sim e não adianta negar. Poxa, Lily, para de se torturar e torturar James...você tem noção do que é acordar em plena madrugada e ver seu amigo sentado na janela, olhando para o céu e pensando em uma garota só o maltrata? Pois bem, eu sei muito bem o que é isso, porque ele o faz todos os dias

- Não pensa em mim...

- Pensa sim! Para de negar as coisas e se enganar. James te ama e, como o conheço bem, não desistirá de você!

- Eu...eu estou confusa!- disse ela finalmente

- Você mesma se deixou assim, pois não tem necessidade de ficar. Você, no fundo no fundo, gosta dele também, mas foge!

- Remus, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, o.k.? Só quero que você pense durante essas férias. Será o melhor que você pode fazer- ele se levantou e quando ia saindo, ela o chamou e se levantou em seguida

- Promete que não contará da nossa conversa para ele...por favor!

- Prometo!- sorriu ele e deixando- a sozinha novamente

**Fim do flash! ;)**

* * *

- Você pensou? Digo, pensou mesmo? 

- Pensei, Remus.

- E sua conclusão é de que não gosta dele?- perguntou ele incrédulo

- Olha, a Professora Mcgonagall chegou! – cortou ela assim quando a professora entro

"_Poxa, qual é? Eu não gosto dele! Não está óbvio? Porque insistem para que eu pense. Não...você não o odeia, Lily Evans, Você o ama! NÃO, EU NÃO AMO! Sim, você ama! NÃO AMO! Ou, que que é? Cérebro dividido? Anjo e demônio? Mas...quem é quem ai? James Potter! AI, James Potter! Não posso negar que ele é bonito, melhor dizendo, ele é lindo. E ficou ainda melhor agora...Mérlin...aquela voz está de matar qualquer uma! Aqueles cabelos continuam bagunçados e perfeitos. Os olhos continuam com um brilho sem igual e o corpo...meu Mérlin...mas que corpo! Está cada vez melhor, ele cresceu, seu tronco está bem definido...imagine por de baixo daquela camiseta e..."_

- SRTA. EVANS!- gritou a professora depois de muito chamar pela ruiva

- Mérlin...perdão, professora! Eu...eu me distrai um pouco!

- Está com algum problema sério para que não tenha escutado nenhuma palavra citada aqui?

- Ah não, não...foi pura falta de atenção da minha parte, professora. Me desculpe!

- Muito bem, agora peça instruções ao Sr. Lupin, porque realmente não tenho tempo para repetir nada graças a sua falta de atenção!- todos que estavam ali começaram a rir, menos Remus e ela se retirou da sala bufando

- Devia estar pensando que agora perdeu Potter de vez, não é mesmo, ruivinha!- disse Narcisa Black

- Do que você está falando, sua ridícula?- perguntou Lily

- Ah não...ele não pode ter feito isso!- disse Remus batendo com a mão na cabeça em sinal de desaprovação

- Do que você está falando, Remus?

- Vamos sair daqui, Li!

- Isso...vá afogar suas mágoas, sangue- ruim!

- Cala a boca, Narcisa!- disse Remus saindo com Lily em sua frente. Foram em direção à cabine que estava Emy e Alex e se sentaram

- E então, Li...o que James queria com você?- perguntou Emy dando pulinhos

- Nada diferente do que eu já estou acostumada a ouvir, só que ele foi...hã...mais delicado dessa vez

- Pela sua cara, nada aconteceu então- disse Alex abrindo um sapo de chocolate e ela confirmou com a cabeça

- Remus, do que você estava falando? O que ele não pode ter feito?

- Nada, Li, não é nada! Estava pensando em outra coisa

- Mentiroso, mas você irá me explicar isso depois- disse a ruiva sentando-se- E então, o que aconteceu na minha ausência?- Emy começou a rir descontrolada

- Se você acertar, ganha um sapo de chocolate!- disse ela olhando para Alex

- Ai não, você levou outro fora da Kim Chang? – disse virando para o amigo cabisbaixo

- É, levei!- e mais risadas de Emy

- Alex, você é lindo, legal, simpático e tudo o mais de bom...por que ainda insiste nela?- perguntou Lily

- Eu não gosto dela, vocês sabem, mas...eu preciso dar pelo menos um beijo naquela garota! Já ganhei tanto fora que não saiu dessa escola antes disso. Se for possível, repito de ano ou viro professor de Quadribol só para conseguir!

- Não sabe como eu odeio quando você fala assim, deve ser exatamente como Potter fala com os amigos. Vocês devem ser irmãos e não sabem

- Ele não fala assim, Li- defendeu Remus

- O pai ou a mãe dele é loiro?- perguntou a ruiva

- Não...ambos com cabelos pretos!- disse ele com má vontade

- Bom, então vocês foram gêmeos na vida passada!- disse Lily olhando para Alex

- Não começa, Li! Sua relação com James não tem nada a ver com o meu caso mal resolvido com Kim

- Relação? Ah, faça-me o favor, Alex! Chega! Não quero mais falar sobre ele!- disse virando para a janela- ele me causará muito sofrimento ainda esse ano.- disse para si contemplando a paisagem

O resto da viagem foi muito tranqüila, engraçada e chuvosa! Chegaram e todos foram quase correndo para o Salão Principal devido ao frio que a chuva trazia. A cerimônia dos primeiranistas era de dar dó: todos molhados e tremendo o queixo de frio. Após Hellen Carter se dirigir à Corvinal, o jantar começou e todos "atacaram"

- Cara, era disso que eu sentia tanta falta, tirando as belas garotas, claro- sorriu Sirius após dar uma grande mordida em um pedaço de frango

- Você mais parece o nosso ratinho aqui, Almofadinhas, viciado em comida. Aviso: garotas não curtem um pançudinho como o nosso querido Rabicho

- Engraçadinho! – disse Peter com um sorriso de indignação nos lábios sujos de molho de carne- Para a sua informação, já tenho um par para o primeiro dia de Hogsmead!- Os três marotos pararam imediatamente o que faziam, incluindo um James com a colher no meio do caminho da boca, Remus com a taça de suco na boca e Sirius com o frango na boca

- O que você disse?- perguntou James com a colher ainda parada em direção à boca

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram: já tenho par!- sorria ele triunfante. Sirius começou a engasgar e Remus finalmente tirou a taça da boca para dar batidinhas nas costas do amigo

- Qual é, Rabicho. Você sabe que não precisa mentir para seus amigos- disse Sirius com os olhos vermelhos de tanto tossir

- Não estou mentindo...é a mais pura verdade- disse Peter ficando levemente irritado

- Claro que é...assim como Dumbledore odeia sapos de chocolates!- gargalhou James junto com Sirius. Remus apenas sorriu

- Vocês não acreditam, problema de vocês! Me dêem licença, perdi a fome- disse Peter se levantando e saindo do Salão

- Acho que vocês exageraram dessa vez!- disse Remus

- Que nada. Você acreditou em alguma palavra que ele disse?- perguntou Sirius

- Bom...não querendo duvidar da capacidade dele em arranjar alguma garota, mas não me convenci- respondeu ele parecendo pesar o que estava dizendo

- Corta essa, Lobinho...Peter só beijou na vida, porque o trancamos com aquela Dinny Lovegood no armário no quarto ano, senão o coitado ainda estaria se satisfazendo com laranjas e os gelos.- disse Sirius

- Nossa, Almofadinhas, pegou pesado, hein!- disse James sorrindo e tomando suco

- Não quero ser malvado, mas é a verdade. Aquele rato não tem auto estima, poxa, não se arruma...anda do jeito que acorda...como quer que ele seja alvo das garotas?

- É o jeito dele, Almofadinhas- disse Remus

- Ah, não vou discutir com ninguém sobre ele. Somos uma equipe, certo? Todos nos amamos e só porque digo isso dele, não quer dizer que o amo menos

- Cuidado, ele pode te pedir um beijo a qualquer momento- disse James para Remus que o olhou assustado

- Sirius pedindo beijos para outro maroto? A safra está em baixa, cara?- perguntou Alex sentando-se ao lado deles fazendo os rir

- O ano ainda mal começou, meu caro Alex. E como é a ultimo, a coisa vai ser frenética!- disse o moreno sorrindo maliciosamente

- É nessas horas que agradeço não ter nascido mulher!- disse Remus

- Você não se arrependeria, Aluado!- disse Sirius piscando para o amigo que fez careta

- James? Algum problema, cara?- perguntou Alex percebendo que o moreno estava meio distante e olhava de esguelha as vezes para a outra ponta da mesa

- Não muito!

- James terá sua noite de derrotado, Alex. A anta desse menino irá fazer a maior burrada dele- disse Sirius que lançou um olhar desaprovador para o amigo

- O que você vai aprontar? Espero que não seja nada relacionado à Lily- disse Alex desconfiado

- Antes fosse- disse Remus- Sempre que ele faz alguma idiotice em relação à ela, sempre há um concerto, ou melhor, sempre se fica melhor, mas hoje será diferente. James – disse o maroto olhando para o moreno- você irá estragar tudo, cara

- Ah, começou as opiniões mal vindas! Vocês, ao invés de me apoiarem, só me deixam mais para baixo

- Apoiar uma coisa tão estúpida como essa é impossível, James! (**N/A: James de novo! S)**

- Sirius, você...

- Perai, gente...o que vai acontecer?- perguntou Alex confuso

- Tchau, estou indo tomar minha estúpida decisão!- disse James sem responder e se levantando. Passou vagarosamente por onde se encontrava Lily e Emy e ficou fitando a ruiva rindo junto com a amiga

- Você acha mesmo que isto dará certo, Emy? – perguntou Lily tentando parar de rir e teve sua atenção desviada quando viu James passando e lançando um olhar que, se Lily fosse uma manteiga, estaria totalmente derretida

- Ah, Lily, eu acho que vai ser maravilhoso! Você sabe como eu sempre fui gamadinha por ele, ou melhor, sempre tive um abismo por aquele moreno apetitoso!

- Por Mérlin, olha como você fala do menino!- disse Lily, mas ela estava meio "fora do ar" quando viu que James estava saindo do Salão atrás de Jessy Mcgregory. Ela era uma loira de olhos cor de mel que morava na mesma rua de James e Emy. Sempre tivera muito contato com a família Potter e, segundo Emy, era louca por James desde crianças, só que o moreno nunca a vira com esses olhos.

- Lily? Lily? Ei, você está me ouvindo?

- Ah, desculpa- sorriu sem jeito

- Estava olhando para James que eu percebi- disse Emy

- O que você acha que ele irá fazer com aquela sem sal e sem açúcar?

-Opa, estou captando sinal de ciúmes no ar. Li, eles são amigos de infância, esqueceu? Tem vários assuntos que podem ser tratados ali e já te falei que James nunca quis nada com essa monguinha

- Menos mal, né!- disse Lily sem perceber o que falara. Emy sorriu vitoriosa- Digo, não era isso que eu quis dizer...sabe...é que...bem...

- Já está na hora da negação acabar, Lily Evans! Aquele moreno lá...é com quem você quer e deve ficar.- a ruiva suspirou e fechou os olhos por 5 segundos

- Não adianta enganar a mim mesma, certo? Isso não fará com que eu o esqueça- disse baixando a cabeça e batendo-a na mesa

- Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui batendo a cabeça? Vai lá atrás dele...não precisa chegar e ir beijando ou o convidando para sair, mas finge que foi coincidência se encontrarem e começa a conversar civilizadamente. Seja gentil!

- Você está certa, Emily Collen! Eu vou lá!- disse sorrindo decidida e se levantou

- Boa sorte, ruiva!- disse a amiga piscando e assim, Lily começou a andar em direção à porta

- Emy? Onde a Lily vai?- disse Marlene Mackninnon sentando-se ao lado da morena. Lene, como era chamado pelos mais íntimos, era amiga de dormitório das duas, eram companheiras, mas não tão grudadas como Lily e Emy.

- Resolver problemas do coração!- sorriu Emy- mas e então, como foi suas férias?

Lily ainda saía do Salão e suas mãos já suavam frio. Sua respiração acelerada. Gostava de James! Há tempos sabia disso, mas sempre achou melhor não admitir nem para si mesma. Sabia que o garoto só queria brincar com ela desde que começou a pedir para sair com ela, mas com a insistência, com suas demonstrações e suas atitudes mudando cada vez mais, a coisa ia piorando. Não queria isso, queria gostar de algum garoto não- popular, inteligente, simpático, bonito ( claro, porque não?) , decidido...o único requisito em que James não se encaixava ali era o do NÃO- POPULAR, definitivamente.

"_Droga, o que irão dizer de mim agora? Irão me apontar nos corredores e falar "olha lá a Monitora- Chefe certinha que sempre desprezou James Potter e agora está correndo atrás". Não...não é isso que eu quero. O.k., como Emy disse, vamos começar devagar...primeiro conversas amigáveis, depois uma amizade mais forte...ai quando ele pedir para sair com você, a senhorita aceita de uma vez por todas e pronto! Ai você vê que ele sempre a quis para usar como todas as outras e você fica por ai, nos cantos do castelo, chorando igual todas as que passaram por isso. NÃO! Isso eu não permitirei! E também, quando sairmos, perceberei se gosto mesmo dele ou se é apenas uma atração infeliz igual ao de Black. Pronto. Simples ass..."_

Lily parou brutalmente no corredor da ala hospitalar. Não estava acreditando naquela cena.

"_Li, eles são amigos de infância, esqueceu? Tem vários assuntos que podem ser tratados ali e já te falei que James nunca quis nada com essa monguinha" _

Foi a única coisa que passou pelo pensamento de Lily quando deu de cara com James beijando Jessy mcgregory!

**N/A: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...James mau...muito mau:(**

**Mas fazer o que..nada é perfeito nessa vida! uahuahahuahuauahuhuahuaha...**

**Bom...acho que só postarei na semana que vem.**

**previsão: nenhuma! uahuahuahuaha**

**Plx...reviews, hein! Amo as que recebo:)**

**Beijoooooooooosssssss!**


	5. Amigos?

**Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...olha eu aki de novo! Bom..eu só recebi uma review, mas não tem problema...falei que ñ abandonaria a fic e aqui estou! )**

**Digo que esse capitulo eu ñ gostei muito, só o final...e um pouco só, mas foi "necessário"...garanto que os outros estarão melhor ; )**

**Eu acabei um capitulo agora, no final da "festa" ( festa? que festa?)...sobre a festa, vocês saberão depois, né? Ñ vou contar, poxa...a festa também ñ ficou aqueeeeela coisa, mas foi legalzinho!**

**Bom., acho que é isso...boa leitura!**

**Join!**

"_Você é muito trouxa, Lily Evans! Como pôde ter passado pela sua cabeça que aquele traste havia mudado?_

A ruiva ia xingando mentalmente com todos os piores e baixos palavrões que vinha em sua cabeça enquanto voltava ao Salão Principal. Seu ódio estava mortal no momento, não conseguia tirar aquela cena da cabeça...e sentir vontade de estar no lugar daquela "lambisgóia"

- Voltou cedo. Não o encontrou? –perguntou Emy que ainda estava sentada com Lene, mas a ruiva passou reto e parou onde estava localizados 2/4 dos marotos e Alex. Sirius brincava com um pouco de macarrão no prato, Remus sentado ao lado de Alex que contava uma história

- Lily!- disse Sirius confuso quando levantou a cabeça e se deparou com a ruiva parada olhando para eles. Remus e Alex viraram para olha-la

- Desculpa atrapalhar suas conversas sobre meninas- disse falando rápido e num tom muito irritado

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Alex. Ela, agora, bufava de raiva só de olhar para eles, sabendo que James estava ali momentos antes

- AAAAAAAAAIIIIIII, QUE ÓDIO!- disse fechando os punhos, os apertando fortemente e assustando os três garotos a sua frente

- Por Mérlin, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Remus se levantando junto de Alex e Sirius

- Só vim aqui pedir para que você leve os primeiranistas sozinho, porque...- lágrimas estavam teimando em cair- ...porque...

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Sirius

- Por favor, Remus...preciso sair daqui!- continuou ela colocando a mão na boca para tentar não chorar e saiu correndo do Salão deixando os três sem reação e olhando- a correndo

- Lily? LILY?- gritou Emy quando viu amiga correndo por ela

- O que será que...?

- Lene, fique aqui, por favor!- pediu Emy. Passava por sua cabeça que era sobre James, e se Lene fosse junto, Lily não contaria

- Tudo bem- Lene respondeu

- EMY!- a morena olhou para trás quando fez menção em correr atrás da amiga- me espera!- pediu Alex

"_ESTOU CHORANDO POR CAUSA DAQUELE CRETINO! NÃO ACREDITO! ONDE FOI PARAR SUA DIGNIDADE, LILY EVANS? ONDE?"_

Lily continuava a correr muito e cortara caminho: não conseguiria ver aquela cena de novo! Foi pelo caminho mais demorado possível...mesmo correndo, demoraria mais de 5 minutos para chegar na sala comunal do que normalmente levaria. Chegou até o quadro, disse a senha e entrou cabisbaixa não reparando que Alex e Emy já haviam chegado no local

- Lily!- disse Emy que estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Como eles não haviam cortado caminho, chegaram antes que a ruiva e estranharam ela não estar ali ainda, por isso que Emy foi procurar no dormitório

- Vem cá!- disse Alex, que estava esperando Emy ali em baixo, e abraçou Lily fortemente que retribuiu também o abraço do amigo

- Quando estávamos vindo...nós...nós vimos- disse Emy abraçando a amiga também.

- Alex...eu...- começou Lily

- Não precisa dizer nada, já desconfio do que aconteceu! Bem, você foi querer tomar uma atitude um pouco tarde, não é mesmo?

- ALEX!- disse Emy repreendendo-o

- Ele está certo, Emy. Eu fui muito idiota de ter feito isso somente agora.- a ruiva começou a rir e os dois se olharam confusos

- O que há de engraçado nisso?- perguntou a morena

- Ainda é o primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts e eu já estou chorando...como eu sou besta!- disse rindo ainda e se virando em direção ao quadro quando ouviu um barulho vindo dali

- Lily...- disse Remus vindo em direção da ruiva que ainda sorria. Ele limpou umas lágrimas da bochecha da garota e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos em forma de carinho- Desculpa não ter te contado ates sobre o que eu desconfio que você viu

- Gente, qual é? Chega disso...bola para frente!- disse Lily surpreendendo todos ali

- Mas...

- Se tem uma coisa que eu não farei é demonstrar alguma coisa para aquele idiota! Provavelmente ele a largará daqui a ...deixa eu pensar...três dias no máximo?

- Lily, agora é diferente!- respondeu Remus. A ruiva, Emy e Alex o olharam sem entender

- Diferente como? Será quatro dias?

- A família Mcgregory foi até a casa dos Potter nessas férias...

- E...?

- Propor casamento...para James e Jessy!- Lily arregalou os olhos, Emy fechou os olhos não acreditando no que ouvia e Alex bateu a mão na testa e balançando a cabeça negativamente

- Mas...mas eles não aceitaram, certo? Afinal, James veio falar comigo hoje no trem e...

- Eles não aceitaram de imediato. Essas famílias bruxas tradicionais e respeitadas normalmente aceitam com muito bom gosto os tais "casamentos arranjados" e a família Potter não seria diferente. Mas os pais de James queriam a opinião dele, não o forçaria a casar a força.

- O que ele disse? O que ele disse?- perguntou Lily ansiosa

- Bom, James disse que daria a resposta depois de regressar para Hogwarts. Provavelmente, ele queria ter uma ultima resposta sua. A resposta definitiva!

- E teve!- disse Lily cobrindo o rosto com as mãos percebendo que estava naquela situação graças a ela mesma. Se tivesse deixado o orgulho de lado naquela conversa, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo

- E agora?- perguntou Emy

- Reunião e não me chamaram?- era James quem acabara de entrar na sala comunal e todos viraram sua atenção para o moreno. Lily simplesmente seguiu em direção para o dormitório

- Não, James- disse Alex sentando-se numa poltrona em frente da lareira

- Eu vou pegar os primeiranistas...por Mérlin, esqueci deles!- disse Remus incrédulo e saindo correndo pelo quadro

- Perdi alguma coisa?- perguntou se aproximando de Emy e Alex

- Não, na verdade você não perdeu nada. Está totalmente por dentro dos acontecimentos- disse a garota ironicamente

- Você está me assustando, Emily!- disse James a olhando desconfiado

- PONTAS, SUA ANTA DO TAMANHO DE UM HIPOGRIFO!- gritou Sirius ao entrar na sala comunal

- O que foi?- perguntou assustado

- AS NOTÍCIAS POR AQUI CORREM COMO MULHERES ATRÁS DE MIM, SEU IMBECIL! VOCÊ FEZ MESMO? NÃO ACREDITO!- Sirius agora chacoalhava James pelos ombros

- Ih, na boa, acho que conversamos o bastante sobre isso, Sirius- respondeu James nervoso se afastando do amigo

- Seus pais haviam deixado bem claro que não era necessário...E VOCÊ FAZ ISSO?

- EU ESTOU CANSADO DE IR ATRÁS DE QUEM EU REALMENTE QUERO MAS SEMPRE TOMAR NA CARA!- gritou ele mais se sentindo aliviado do que nervoso- Ela não me quer e já admiti isso. Chega!- disse subindo para o dormitório, mas antes de sumir por completo das vistas dos amigos e disse- Mesmo realmente não querendo o que eu estou fazendo, mesmo não amando a Jessy... se for para parar de ter sempre uma diferente ao meu lado e para ficar com outra pessoa a não ser ELA, que eu agrade meus pais, pelo menos!- e continuou a subir

Lily, ao subir para o dormitório, não se matou de chorar como muitas fazem ao receber um fora ou uma baita baque como ela levou, mas pensou...pensou muito e chegou a conclusões ótimas para ela e para todos!

"_Bom, como chorar não é solução e nem opção, farei o que eu deveria fazer a algum tempo: ser amiga dele! Ué, uma amizade inocente e alegre...não dizem que ele é brincalhão? Então...perfeito! Tenho amizade com Remus e converso as vezes com Sirius, Peter eu não converso muito, eu confesso, mas aquele garoto não parece ir com a minha cara e, para falar a verdade, nem eu vou com a cara dele. O que custa tentar uma amizade com Potter? Nada! Só saber, no máximo, das coisas íntimas sobre o namoro dele! Mas também, quem disse que eu ficarei parada esperando morrer? Tenho que ir atrás de alguém também, ou esperar aparecer alguém. É, sair por Hogsmead, ter encontros_ _e tudo o que eu, como uma adolescente solteira e bonita, diga- se de passagem, merece!_

- Lily!- disse Emy entrando no quarto e sentando-se ao lado da ruiva- não fique assim. Não quero te ver triste, amiga!

- Emily...estou na mais perfeita paz!- e Lily contou no que havia pensado um tempo antes dela chegar

- Nossa, que atitude madura a sua!- sorriu Emy- Gostei! E te apoio. Tenho certeza que ter sua amizade será muito bom para ele. Saiba que ele não está nem um pouco feliz com a própria decisão, Lily. Ele sofrerá muito, mas tenho certeza que com você por perto, será muito bom para ele.- a ruiva sorriu e se levantou

- O.k., vou tomar um banho e ir dormir um pouco, acordei muito cedo hoje- Lily entrou no banheiro e Emy ficou sentada por um tempo pensando

- Nossa, onde isso vai dar? Lily amiga de James que está comprometido com a nojenta da Jessy, mas ainda ama Lily que descobriu que ama James...- disse ela parando- ...que está comprometido com a nojenta da Jessy! A única coisa que estraga é essa nojenta...Hm...

- Falando com Mérlin ou sozinha mesmo?- perguntou Alice Grisham. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos médios e olhos escuros, era muito bonita e namorava com Frank Longbottom. Ele dormia no mesmo quarto de Alex e era bem charmoso também: tinha cabelos escuros e olhos iguais.

- Falando comigo!- disse Emy se levantando

- Fiquei sabendo que a Lily estava chorando. Ela está bem?

- Sim, está tomando banho agora.

- É alguma coisa séria? Tem como eu ajudar?

- Não, infelizmente nem eu e nem você podemos fazer algo

"_Hm...e agora? O que eu falo para ele? Como vou chegar para falar com ele?_

_OI, Potter! Vim até aqui, porque te peguei com Jessy no corredor e como não estou mais como seu alvo, quero ter sua amizade!_

_Que ridículo! Nem sei o que falar. Vai ter que ser improviso mesmo, assim será melhor! Só espero que ninguém tenha contado para ele que eu o vi com aquela garota"_

A ruiva saiu do banheiro ainda muito pensativa, mas ao deitar na cama, todos seus problemas sumiram rapidamente graças ao sono que insistia em pregar seus olhos.

- BOM DIAAAAA!- Lily sabia que alguém gritava, mas não tinha a mínima noção de quem era de tanto sono que estava

- Cala a boca e deixa eu dormir!- essa ela conseguiu identificar como Emy

- PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA, MENINAS! VAMOS LÁÁÁÁÁ, SE ANIMEM!

- ALICE...PARA COM ISSO!- agora era Lene. Lily percebeu que não voltaria a dormir, então resolveu tirar o edredon do rosto, se levantar e ir tomar banho. Esperou com que Emy se arrumasse também e desceram juntas para o Salão Principal

- Bom dia- disse Remus lendo o Profeta Diário e tomando um pouco de café e as duas lhe responderam enquanto se sentavam

- Você desceu sozinho porque?- perguntou Lily

- Meus queridos companheiros não estavam dispostos a acordar, sabem! Ficaram quase a noite inteira conversando e conversando e rindo e gritando...nem sei como consegui dormir- disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e levantando os ombros em sinal de confusão

- E...queria saber uma coisa de vocês dois- disse Lily passando geleia na torrada

- O que?- disseram em uníssono

- Potter não está sabendo de nada que aconteceu ontem, certo?

- Bom, ele veio nos perguntar porque você estava chorando e Sirius disse que era problemas com a sua família, não foi específico.- disse Remus- Ele não sabe de nada, Li, fique tranqüila

- Sirius sabe?- perguntou apressadamente

- Ele sabe, né!- disse Remus- Não tinha como esconder dele, Li, estava muito óbvio. Mas não se preocupe, ele não contará para James

- Eu espero que não!

- Abafem, os assuntos chegaram- disse Emy pelo canto da boca e tomando um gole de suco

- Bom dia!- disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado de Emy

- Bom dia- responderam

- Bom dia para você também, James- disse Emy vendo que o moreno não havia dito nada

- Bom dia, Emy...Evans!- disse olhando para a ruiva

"Evans? Ele me chamou de Evans?" 

- E então...Poções logo de cara, hein!- disse Sirius que parecia animado, não poderia se dizer o único, Emy também esbanjava felicidade. Após a descida de Alex e Peter e de terem terminado o café, se dirigiram a sala de Poções, menos Alex que tinha Runas, e esperaram um pouco o atrasado professor chegar e abrir a porta

- Emy!- sussurrou Lily

- OI- sussurrou a morena de volta

- Tem como fazer com que eu me senta com Potter?- Emy sorriu maliciosamente

- Emily Collen consegue tudo, baby- disse piscando para a ruiva e foi falar com Remus que normalmente se sentava com Peter e Lily só observava Remus concordando com algo e indo falar com Sirius discretamente. Finalmente a porta se abriu e todos entraram. Remus se sentou com Peter, Sirius com Emy ( ela não perderia uma oportunidade boa como essa), James se sentou e estranhou que Sirius havia sentado com Emy, Lily teve que botar suas aulas de teatro estudados no mundo trouxa antigamente em prática

- Acho que eles querem se aproximar mais, né! E pelo visto nós dois sobramos- disse a ruiva

- Então se junte ao lado excluído- disse ele passando para a outra cadeira para que Lily se sentasse

- Obrigada- disse depositando a mochila na mesa

- Bom dia e bom retorno, classe! Hoje gostaria que vocês lessem a página 122 que depois passarei na lousa os ingredientes e o modo de fazer

Todos pegaram seus livros e começaram a ler atentamente. Lily lia as linhas, mas estava tinha sempre que voltar por pura falta de atenção

"_Se eu tiver que tomar alguma atitude, que seja agora...ele também não está lendo direito...todos já viraram para a próxima pg. e só nós dois estamos na primeira ainda"_

- Ei...Pot...James!- sussurrou ela. Ele a encarou confuso: o chamou de James!

- Me chamando de James? Segundo você, nunca tivemos intimidade para isso

- Justamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com você- o moreno a olhou assustado

- Onde você quer chegar com essa história, Evans?- ela sabia que o que falaria se arrependeria

- Me chame de Lily, por favor!

- O.k., agora você está me assustando: intimidade e Lily! Você não é você hoje.

- James, é o seguin...posso te chamar assim, né?

- Bom...pode!- disse ele como se não tivesse escolha

- James, é o seguinte: acho que essas brigas entre nós já não estão com nada. Não traz benefícios nem para mim e nem para você... conversando com você no trem...percebi que você é uma pessoa legal!

- Você não é você hoje...já mencionei isso?

- Não dificulta as coisas, Pot...James! Estou aqui tentando selar um acordo pacífico entre nós, se você não se interessa em entrar nele, me fale logo

- Quero!- respondeu ele rapidamente. Ela sorriu

- Então está combinado...amigos?- disse ela estendendo a mão e ele a aceitou

- Amigos!

- ISSO AE!- todos olharam para trás e viram Emy com o braço erguido e percebendo na burrada que havia feito

- Feliz hoje, Srta. Collen?- perguntou o professor com uma cara não muito amigável

- Me desculpe- disse abaixando o braço rapidamente

- Bom, mas você não achará ruim se eu disser que estou estranhando tudo isso e que acho que você está prestes e me azarar, né!- perguntou James baixinho enquanto os outros alunos voltavam suas atenções para os livros novamente depois da passageira e momentânea alegria de Emy

- Não irei te azarar, James! Mas estive pensando: é o nosso último ano e nenhum dos6 anteriores nós nos demos bem...estamos bem crescidinhos para ficarmos com essas criancices, não acha?

- Concordo, mas é uma pena você não ter pensado assim antes- disse ele erguendo a sobrancelha. Lily desviou o olhar

- O importante agora é que quero ter uma convivência tranqüila com você. Só gostaria de te pedir para que você colabore também

- Acho que você estar se tratando do Ranhoso, certo?

- Dele mesmo...e dos menos favorecidos também, como os primeiranistas

- Eu não azaro mais os pirralhas, mas o Ranhoso sempre foi um grande prazer e...

- Só te peço para não fazer na minha frente, pelo menos...ou tente diminuir um pouco

- Você parece a minha mãe falando, mas tudo bem...demorei para ter alguma coisa com você e não vou desperdiçar agora

Tudo foi como a ruiva havia planejado: pacífico e com resultado positivo! Era amiga de James Potter agora! De certo que muitas vezes, quando estavam todos em grupos na sala comunal, tivera que ouvir falar sobre Jessy Mcgregory. James falava sobre a garota não com muito entusiasmo, mas parecia que falava sobre uma antiga amiga ( o que não deixava de ser), mas somente como isso...podia ser como respeito à Lily ( pois não havia como negar: ainda amava a ruiva) ou porque não gostaria de estar demonstrando seus sentimentos pela loira Corvinal. Um mês que as aulas já tinham começado e os alunos do sétimo ano já não agüentavam tanta pressão e tanta lição passada...e tantos livros para serem lidos e tantos pergaminhos à serem preenchidos. Em plena sexta-feira a noite, a sala comunal parecia ter sido reservada por alunos do quinto e sétimo aluno para estudos

- Cara, que coisa mais chata...não agüento mais ver tantas letras e linhas na minha frente, preciso de folga urgente- disse Sirius fechando seu livro de Feitiços

- Eu já terminei de ler o que eu tinha que ler, você se arrisca um Xadrez- Bruxo?- perguntou Alex

- Para não ter que ler mais, aceito até virar um elfo- disse Sirius se levantando e indo com o loiro para o outro canto da sala. Lily terminou seu estudo sobre Legilimência e descansou o livro. Olhou ao seu redor e viu Remus, Emy e James concentrados em seus livros ( **N/A: pois é...um dia ou outro os Marotos teriam que estudar para valer : ). **Sua amiga fazia caretas ao ler, parecia que não estava entendendo muito sobre o que lia, Remus ficava sério e lia rapidamente e James espremia os olhos tentando entender e depois fazia uns gestos estranhos com os dedos. A ruiva sorriu

"Parece que está tocando violão! hahahahahahahaha...mas que diabos ele está fazendo?" 

Ela se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do moreno

- Precisando de ajuda?- perguntou a ruiva

- Não, estou indo muito bem!- respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos do livro. Lily abaixou a cabeça para ler a capa " Instrumentos trouxas: aprenda a tocar em uma semana!"

- Lendo para Estudo dos Trouxas?

- É- disse ele finalmente tirando os olhos das páginas e a olhando- Temos que fazer um trabalho sobre profissões trouxas e, para o meu azar, peguei CANTOR! Digo, isso não é estranho para nós bruxos, pois também temos essa profissão, mas não nasci para cantar, entende?- a ruiva começou a rir e causando até incomodo para alguns alunos

- Eu estou imaginando você cantando...deve ser bizarro!- e mais risadas só que um pouco mais baixas. Ele a lançou um olhar desaprovador

- Qual é? Não acredita nos meus dotes vocais?

- Não! – e mais risadas

- Então tudo bem...você estáconvocada para a minha apresentação do trabalho...ai veremos quem irá rir de quem- disse ele sorrindo superior

- Óóóóó...quem sou eu para duvidar de você, James Potter

- Só não canto agora, porque minha música ainda não foi escolhida, estou em duvida ainda. Sem contar que ainda estou terminado de aprender como se tocar um violão

- Essa eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo- disse ela que se aproximou do maroto. Estavam muito perto...sentia a respiração do outro...com o disparar de corações...se miraram por segundos

"_Vai, Lily, sua burra...o que está esperando? O beije logo, Mérlin! Veja como ele te olha...está pedindo desesperadamente para que você o beije..."_

A pequena distância ia diminuindo e James até chegou a fechar o livro e sua mão começara a subir até o rosto de Lily. Sentiam- se como se estivessem sozinhos...não ouviam mais as viradas de folhas da sala comunal quase silenciosa

- XEQUE- MATE, MEU CARO ALEX!- os dois se afastaram num pulo com tremendo susto que levaram. Sirius foi vaiado e até xingado por alguns alunos que ainda estudavam e queriam muito silêncio no momento

- Desculpem...me desculpem- pedia ele sem graça e voltando a se sentar e se vangloriando em sussurros para Peter. Lily sentou-se direitamente no sofá e mirou o horizonte que era nada mais nada menos que a parede

"_O que deu em você, Lily Evans? Não podia ter quase feito aquilo, sua idiota! Quase cometeu a maior burrada da sua vida...E NA FRENTE DE UMA SALA COMUNAL LOTADA! ANTA!"_

- Lily?- a ruiva estremeceu quando James sussurrou seu nome perto de seu ouvido para que mais ninguém o ouvisse. Ela não queria encará-lo agora depois de quase o beijar

- Q...q...O que?

- Olha para mim- pediu ele e como que automático, a ruiva se virou para o moreno mesmo não querendo. Ele sorriu e ela pouco entendeu

- Qual o motivo do sorriso?

- Eu gostaria muito...- ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo dela de seu rosto- de te beijar agora e sei que você também quer isso

- Você está louco?- perguntou ela um pouco alterada, mas sussurrando ainda- Você namora, James Potter! E eu não quero, você está delirando e, por favor, volte a ler seu livro...eu irei subir- ela ia se levantar, mas ele a puxou novamente

- Desculpe se entendi errado então- ele tinha uma voz rouca de tão baixo que falava...aquela voz! Aquela voz que fez com que Lily se arrepiasse por inteiro...que corresse um frio na espinha subindo até a nuca e sentir borboletas no estômago

- Não se preocupe, confusões acontecem- sorriu ela mais sem graça do que Sirius quando foi vaiado e subiu para o dormitório deixando um James completamente no "mundo da Lua" ao pensar que quase beijou a garota dos seus

**N/A: Ai como seria bom receber alguma review..mas msm se eu ñ receber ( continuarei postando, claro! Eu já tive a fase de só ler e nunca comentar...entendo completamente isso! )**

**Beijoooooosssssss!**


	6. Festa Parte I

**N/A: OIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Bom, aqui esotu eu novamente postando! Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer as reviews que recebi! ) AMEEEEEEEIIIIIIII! Muito bem ver que as pessoas gostam do que fazemos!**

**Ah, também queria dizer que esse capitulo é em homenagem a uma pessoinha q eu gosto muuuuuuito muito muito..._CISSY BLACK!_ Muito obrigada, linda...vc é um anjo! )**

**EU gostaria de colocar todos os nomes das pessoas que me mandaram review e que de algum jeito me ajudam, mas estou com um pouquinho de pressa, vcs me entendem, né?**

**Acho que é só...boa leitura!**

**JOIN!**

- Como eu não vi isso?- disse Remus surpreso colocando a camisa de seu pijama

- Estava muito concentrado na leitura, Aluado- disse James deitado na cama com as mãos apoiando a cabeça e olhando para a parte de cima de sua cama

- Podem falar a pura verdade: sou mestre em estragar as coisas com a ruivinha, né?- perguntou Sirius que estava sentado em sua cama com as costas encostadas no estrado e os braços apoiados nos joelhos

- Mas duvido que Lily o beijaria...e ali ainda- disse Remus puxando suas cobertas e arrumando seu travesseiro

- Eu não duvido de mais nada da Tomatinho- sorriu Sirius

- Eu concordo com o Aluado: Lily sabe que James namora com a Jessy e do jeito que é certinha, nunca beijaria o Pontas- disse Peter saindo do banheiro e pulando em sua cama

- E você tem razão, Rabicho! Foi o que ela me disse antes de subir- disse James se sentando na cama

- Mas o importante é que ela tomou iniciativa para ser sua amiga e quase o beijou...tem coisa melhor do que isso? É um ótimo começo...mas a besta desse veado resolveu começar a namorar com aquela podre da Jessy- disse Sirius

- Cervo, Almofadinhas!

- Que seja...com essa sua atitude, terá que mudar para veado mesmo, ou quem sabe pode se transformar em um burrinho ou um jumentinho

- Cala a boca, pulguento fedido- disse James atacando um travesseiro em Sirius

- AH não, crianças, guerra de travesseiro a essa hora não vai dar- disse Remus deitando em sua cama e se ajeitando comodamente- Papai aqui está muito cansado!

- ATAQUEM!- gritou James e os três marotos pularam na cama de Remus e o atacaram com travesseiradas

- MÉÉÉÉRLIN...EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR!- gritou Emy. Lene a olhou desconfiada e Alice só colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro

- Cala a boca, Emy!- pediu Lily calmamente. As duas estavam sentadas na cama da ruiva, ou melhor, Lily estava sentada e Emy em pé abismada

- Eu não acredito que você quase o beijou, Lily Evans!- disse ajoelhando-se na frente da própria

- Nem eu acredito...

- Você deveria ter beijado...aproveitado essa chance que ele deixou escapar

- Você está mais louca do que ele, Emily Collen! James namora e não seria louca de beija-lo namorando com outra

- Isso você tem razão- disse Emy pensativa- Que se danasse...James iria até o inferno e terminaria com aquela nojentinha se você o beijasse

- Mesmo assim o beijaria estando com ela e ele já falou com a família que está com ela...terá até um jantar super especial para oficializar tudo- disse Lily suspirando profundamente

- Fiquei sabendo também- disse Emy

- Ei vocês duas ai...que tristeza é essa?- perguntou Alice saindo do banheiro

- Probleminhas do coração- disse Emy num tom de quem queria dizer "por favor, vamos mudar de assunto?"

- Bom, então se animem- disse Alice

- Por que nos animaríamos?- perguntou Lily

- Para tirar todo esse stress do pessoal e para a simples alegria de uns, a Lufa- Lufa fará uma festa à fantasia no próximo fim de semana e todos à cima do quinto ano está convidado!

- FESTAAAAA!- disse Emy e Lene dando pulinhos na cama

- Sim. Será em uma sala abandonada nas masmorras...irão enfeitiça-la para ficar em um tamanho perfeito

- Mas fazer esse tipo de festa é proibido, Alice- disse Lily

- Os organizadores já foram dar uma palavrinha com o diretor...e vocês sabem como ele gosta de uma farra- disse ela piscando para as outras- mas só autorizou se todos, sem exceção alguma, os Monitores- Chefes e Monitores estiverem também

- Então, Lily, sinto muito...sua presença é obrigatória- disse Lene

- Se o diretor autorizou...vocês acham que eu desperdiçaria?- e as amigas começaram a rir e foram dormir conversando sobre planos e mais planos sobre a tal festa

Fato: a semana não tinha outro assunto a não ser a tal SUPER FESTA À FANTASIA NAS MASMORRAS, como dizia os cartazes colados em quase todo o castelo. Alguns professores comentavam em uma aula aqui e outra ali que eram totalmente contra esse tipo de "evento fora de época", principalmente para os alunos dos quintos e sétimos anos que estava em anos de exames, mas também haviam suas exceções que até confirmaram presença

- Já escolheu sua fantasia, Aluado?- perguntou Sirius que estava sentado com os marotos, Lily, Emy e Alex na sala comunal na manhã do dia da festa

- Para falar a verdade sim, caro Almofadinhas. Consegui uma fantasia de lobisomem- os marotos se olharam e começaram a rir assim como Lily

- Bem pensando, Aluado- disse James voltando sua atenção para o livro, que a ruiva sabia, era sobre seu trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas

- A minha será surpresa! E garanto que será a melhor fantasia da festa- disse Sirius se gabando

- Dumbledore disse que irá comparecer. Não imagino uma fantasia para aquele homem, Céus- disse Emy rindo com os outros

- Dumbledore é bem criativo, sei que irá surpreender a todos- disse Alex parando de rir

- E falando em surpreender, James Potter anda estudando muito para o meu gosto- disse Sirius no qual todos viraram para o moreno que lia atentamente o livro

- Esse trabalho vale mais da metade da média, tenho que me sair bem...coisa que sei que vai acontecer

- Estudando e tocando sem parar... não irá me impressionar se não tirar uma nota máxima ai- disse Remus

- Já decidiu a música então?- perguntou Lily curiosa

- Ainda não, mas garanto que você gostará, ruivinha- sorriu ele voltando sua atenção para a leitura

- Está tudo explicado, claro...como não havia pensando nisso? A música é em homenagem para a nossa querida Lily- disse Sirius deixando James vermelho

- E não querendo dizer só por que ele é meu amigo, mas está ficando muito bom no violão e achando o tom da voz corretamente

- Chega, Remus...você sabe que fico com ciúmes quando o senhor elogia muito um outro maroto a não ser o seu preferido aqui- disse Sirius batendo no peito

- Almoço. Uma verdadeira balbúrdia, bagunça e falatório! Se a cada vez que se comentava sobre a festa, Dumbledore ganhasse mais um cabelo branco, o senhor sentado no meio dos outros professores seria uma verdadeira bola de pelos branca. Se o namoro de James e Jessy havia virado notícia, a festa agora era uma catástrofe ecológica a ponto de destruir todo o mundo!

- Por Mérlin, vou sair daqui, porque não agüento mais ouvir falar dessa festa- disse Lily se levantando

- Eu vou com você, Li- disse Alex se levantando e saindo com a ruiva em direção aos jardins. Caminhavam lentamente em direção ao lago que era o lugar preferido da ruiva e suas amigas e também de Alex ( **N/A: ops, ele num é bem "amiga" de Lily, certo? Hauhauhauhauhau)**

- Algum progresso com Chang?

- Não! Aquela chinesa já está quase no papo, mas se continuar com frescuras, vou desistir!

- Você gosta dela, fale a verdade, Alex O'connor

- Quando eu falo que não gosto dela, não estou mentindo, Lily Evans...diferente da senhorita que sempre escondeu que gosta de James

"_Tinha mesmo que parar nesse assunto. As nossas histórias são muito parecidas e sempre quando um quer fugir da sua, ataca o outro...deveria ter me acostumado com isso já e parar de falar sobre essa chinesa quando estamos a sós"_

- Ai, mas eu já admiti que gosto dele, já você...- disse ela sentando-se

- Já eu sou diferente de você, pois não gosto dela! Só sou atraído pela aquela beleza oriental e aquelas curvas...Mérlin, que curvas...

- Alex! Por favor, você não está conversando com qualquer amigo seu para falar sobre curvas femininas- sorriu Lily

- Me desculpe- no mesmo instante, duas sombras apareceram do outro lado do lago e se encostaram em uma árvore

- Pelo visto um casal está procurando diversão por aqui pensando que estão sozinhos- disse Lily baixinho para que sua voz não ecoasse

- Sem dúvida alguma essa parte do lago é perfeita para namorar, certo, Lily Evans?- disse Alex num tom sarcástico

- Ei, só beijei um garoto aqui...uma única vez! E confesso que foi muito bom- sorriu a ruiva

- Thomas Andrew que o diga. Ficou atrás da ruivinha durante um bom tempo...estou começando achar que você nasceu com mel ou que beija muito bem

- Cala a boca, Alex- disse ela sem graça. Olhou o casal do outro lado de beijando: o garoto encostado na árvore e a garota entre seus braços. Lily sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver a cena

"_Só Mérlin sabe quando eu ficarei assim com alguém. Se depender da pessoa que eu realmente gostaria, ficarei a ver hipogrifos voando. Mas...não exatamente como aquele casal ali...ele parece seco, parece que beija muito bem, mas é estranho! Quem será, afinal?"_

A ruiva apertou os olhos para ver se conseguia enxergar alguma coisa, mas além da distância, o casal estava na sombra o que dificultava mais ainda a visão

- O que você está fazendo?- perguntou Alex quando a ruiva se levantou e foi até a borda do lago para ver se conseguia uma visão mais privilegiada

- Estou tentando ver quem é ali- disse e Alex foi até ela tentando ver também- Conseguiu ver alguma coisa?- perguntou a ruiva

- A garota...é loira...e...perai...o rosto dele está fora do meu foco de visão...ela é da Lufa- Lufa, pelo uniforme...ela saiu da frente, acho que dará para ver quem é...ele é more...- Alex parou de falar

- O que foi? Quem é?- disse ela empurrando um pouco o amigo- é...é o James!

- Não...é impressão sua...não dá para ver direito- dizia Alex tentando puxar a ruiva e fazer com que ela acreditasse nele

- Não...é ele...É O James- gritou ela quando o casal saiu da sombra. O moreno olhou para o outro lado do lago ao ouvir seu nome e avistou a ruiva com o amigo

- O que aquela louca está gritando seu nome?- perguntou Jessy

- Não a chame de louca, Jessy, por favor. E não sei, não sei por que ela está me chamando

- Que cafajeste...que cretino...que cachorro!- repetia Lily

- Ei, você sabe muito bem que eles namoram...James não está fazendo nada de errado, vem, vamos sair daqui

- LOIRA AGUADA!- gritou a ruiva enquanto era levada por Alex em direção ao castelo

- O que ela falou?- perguntou Jessy confusa

- Não consegui entender- disse James passando uma mão pelos cabelos

Pronto...holocausto! Era sete horas da noite, somente uma hora para a festa tão desejada, e o castelo vazio e silencioso...claro, todos nos dormitórios! Sim, holocausto nos ditos cujos! Eram roupas e fantasias jogadas e trocadas...maquiagens e cabelos sendo retocados e desarrumados

- Almofadinhas...o que é isso?- perguntou Remus, que estava com roupas rasgadas e pelos postiços espalhados pelo corpo inteiro, garras e dentes falsos, levando a mão a testa e olhando o amigo saindo do banheiro. James tirou os olhos do espelho e se virou e Peter levantou da cama e foi averiguar também

- Fala sério...sou o próprio Xeque das tais arábias, não?- sorriu ele colocando as mãos na cintura. Sirius estava vestido nada mais nada menos do que Hércules! Com todo o estilo grego que poderia estar...saiote bege escuro e uma espécie de escudo no peito. O corpo perfeito do garoto ajudava bastante e estava impecável...para quem gostaria de se fantasiar de Hércules, claro!

- Quando for escolher uma fantasia, você deveria saber pelo menos do que está se vestindo- disse Remus rindo e, mesmo sem saber o motivo, James e Peter começaram a rir também

- Qual é a graça?- perguntou o moreno

- Eu não sei!- disse James rindo mais

- E nem eu- disse Peter

- Eu digo: Você, Sirius Black, não está vestido como um Xeque e sim como Hércules, sua anta!- disse Remus

- Seus idiotas...hã...eu sabia, ok?- disse ele fingindo muito mal

- Sim...acreditamos- disse James voltando a se olhar para o espelho e arrumando o destaque de sua fantasia: o cabelo!

- E do que você está se fantasiando, Pontas- disse Sirius- aposto que também não sabe

- Muito pelo contrário, meu amigo...Sou ninguém mais ninguém menos que o rei do Rock: Elvis Presley!- disse o maroto que virou para o amigo e lançou uma piscada. James estava vestido com aquela clássica roupa branca do cantor e com um cabelo fazendo um pequeno topete na frente. Era fato que o cabelo não estava muito afim de obedecer muito, mas estava muito bom e com o físico do maroto também, a roupa não poderia ter ficado melhor

- Hm...- Sirius olhou de cima a baixo pesando- Sua fantasia ficou legal. Ei, Rabicho...o que está fazendo com o uniforme de Quadribol do Pontas?- perguntando ao virar para o maroto. Peter vestia as belas vestes de James e segurava a vassoura. Estava meio engraçado, pois Peter era meio gordinho e bem menor que James, então a fantasia apertava na barriga, ficara larga no peitoral e enorme nas pernas.

- Ei, eu disse que sem a vassoura, Rabicho! Não sou nem louco que você carregue minha vassoura por ai...e se acontecer alguma coisa com o meu uniforme, será um rato morto

- Ok então- disse o maroto "jogando" a vassoura na cama de James

- SEU LOUCO, NÃO A JOGUE DESSE JEITO!- gritou o moreno correndo até a cama

- Li...ME AJUDA AQUI!- gritou Emy entre a fantasia que não passava pela cabeça da morena.

- Nossa, Emy...o ...que...nossa...- a ruiva tentava dizer, mas tentava entender onde estava a cabeça da amiga. Após algum tempo e com a ajuda de Lene, a cabeça da garota reapareceu

- Que coisa...tem tanto pano aqui que consegui me perder na fantasia

- Mas você ficou ótima de Chapeuzinho- Vermelho- disse a ruiva mirando a morena que vestia um vestidinho rodado até o joelho e vermelho com rendinhas brancas na saia, uma toca e uma cesta média pendurada no braço

- Obrigada...agora vem aqui para eu arrumar essa sua coroa de flores- Lily estava como havaiana: saia longa de fios grossos e bege, um top da mesma cor com lindos detalhes de pequenas flores e uma coroa bem simples nos cabelos soltos.

- Você não acha que essa fantasia está muito ousada?

- Está ótima, Li...você tem corpo o suficiente para mostrar...creio que o garotos dessa festa não tirarão os olhos de você- disse Alice saindo do banheiro vestindo uma roupa cowboy: calça preta, botas da mesma cor, blusa verde e justa e um chapéu

- Imagina a cara de James Potter quando a ver- disse Lene que começou a rir com Alice. Lily e Emy se entreolharam rapidamente. Lene estava fantasiada exatamente como era: um anjo! Vestido longo e solto e branco com uma auréola

- Potter está namorando agora, meninas, esqueceram?- disse Emy

- Mas isso não o torna cego, certo? Principalmente se tratando de Lily Evans vestida de havaiana- foi a vez de Alice e todas riram, inclusive a ruiva

- Hm...são quinze para as oito...marcamos com os garotos na sala comunal as oito em ponto- disse Emy para Lily

- Vamos esperar mais um pouquinho, eles nem devem estar lá- a ruiva queria atrasar a descida o máximo que podia, sentia um frio no estômago só de pensar no traje em que estava e ficar frente a frente com os marotos, de James! Sentou-se na cama após se despedir de Lene e Alice e começou a pensar a mil por hora

"_Era clássica, mas eu deveria ter pego a fantasia de princesa...é sempre infalível e cobre todo o seu corpo! Não sei por que fui inventar de ouvir a Emy enquanto olhávamos o catálogo. Estou me sentindo muito vulnerável, muito exposta, Mérlin! Por mais que a fantasia seja linda e perfeita, isso não é muito a minha cara. Agradeço que eu emagreci nessas últimas férias, senão todos correriam de medo de mim e do meu "fora de peso" que me acompanhou no ano anterior"_

- Lilyyyyy...fui até a escada...os marotos e Alex já estão lá e te digo: estão bárbaros!- disse Emy rindo e tirando a amiga do devaneio

- Bom, então vamos lá- depois de um profundo suspiro, elas saíram do quarto

Lily descia cada degrau como se pudesse quebra-los se pisasse muito forte, queria chamar a mínima de atenção possível enquanto estava no topo da escada, mas parece que sua amiga não havia compreendido muito os seus passos e fez o desfavor de gritar

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ÓTIMOOOSSS!- não só os marotos e Alex, mas todos os presentes olharam na direção das duas. A ruiva se sentiu um verdadeiro pimentão de tanta vergonha ao reparar que todos as olhavam, gostaria de cair e sair rolando até um buraco que deveria emergir do chão no final da escada e sumir de vez.

- Olha só quem diz- disse Sirius vindo até a escada de braços abertos e com um olhar surpreso ao ver Lily tentando se esconder o máximo atrás de Emy- O que está fazendo ai, ruivinha...venha até aqui!- disse puxando-a e segurando sua mão no alto como um gesto de demonstração. Resultado: rosto e orelhas fervendo de vergonha!

- Caramba, Li...está fascinante sua fantasia- disse um Alex vestido de Alladin! Calça branca e larga, camisa azulada e um chapéu arábico- E você de Chapeuzinho- Vermelho...é a sua cara, Emy

- Bom, vamos analisar: aqui temos um lobisomem( estamos quase fazendo um par, Remus. Se você fosse um lobo mesmo), um...- Emy foi até Peter e o virou de costas e leu o nome que estava estampado no uniforme- ...um James Potter um pouco fora de forma ( por favor, Peter...não me leve a mal), um ELVIS...ficou perfeito em você, James...e...bom, não sou tão perfeita em contos trouxas...o que você é, Sirius?

- Hérluques!- disse e fazendo a mesma posição que havia feito para os marotos, colocando as mãos na cintura

- Não seria Hércules?- perguntou Lily que abrira a boca sem querer, afinal, não queria chamar atenção

- Isso, Hércules...foi o que eu falei

- E aqui temos uma Chapeuzinho- Vermelho muito bem representada por Emily Collen e uma havaiana sexy interpretada por Lily Evans- disse Remus fazendo Emy corar e Lily quase infartar

- Não dará sua opinião para as fantasias das meninas, Pontas?- perguntou Peter. O moreno ficara calado desde a descida de ambas

- A Emy ficou realmente ótima de Chapeuzinho- Vermelho e...a Lily ficou muito legal- disse rápido

- Concordo, mas diria que Lily está gostosa!- disse Sirius rindo

- Cala a boca- disse a ruiva

- Olhem a cor da garota...deixem-na em paz e vamos logo para a FESTAAAAA!

**N/A: FESTAAAAAAAAA!UHUUUUUUULLLLLL! Bem...nada a declarar...só pedir: REVIEWS! uahuahuahuahuahuha...**

**Beijoooooooosssssss! Espero que tenham gostado! **


	7. Festa Ultima parte!

**N/A: FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Bom...primeiramente, vou aproveitar que estou com tempo:**

**Agradecimentos para: _Cissy, Jehssik, Gra Evans, Chely Evans, Thaty, Tati, Nara Rossima, Nezinha, PrIsCiLa, Ro- Potter, Laurinha, Nah...e aos e-mails q recebi também!_**

**MUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS! As senhoritas ñ tem noção de como deixou essa escritora tão feliz com as reviews...mt mt mt mt mt mt mt mt mt obrigada meeeeeeeeeesmo! **

**Pena que ñ consegui fazer uma festa tão boa, mas eu me esforcei. Me perdoem por ñ ter ficado boa...do jeito q vcs esperavam...desculpa mesmo! Mas espero que mesmo que eu tenha colocado isso aqui, vcs ñ desistam de ler antes de começarem! xD**

**Acho que é isso...falei d, para variar! Chega! hehehehehe...já falei que amo vocês? NÃO? Bom...AMO VOCÊS!**

**Join! )**

- Nossa, olha toda essa movimentação- disse Remus passando com os amigos por gente e mais gente

- São nessas horas que vemos a quantidade de gente em Hogwarts e quantas garotas lindas...- disse Sirius virando o pescoço ao ver uma loira passando por ele. Emy fez uma careta e continuou a andar do lado do maroto. Lily andava mais atrás com Alex e James e Remus e Peter encabeçavam o grupo. A ruiva já estava se sentindo mal com aquela roupa, ela nunca se gabava quando muitos garotos a chamava para sair, mas todos aqueles olhares incomuns ( até sonserinos, incluindo Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape, que tem certo nojo por nascidos trouxas) e taaantos olhares.

- Acho que iremos desencalhar hoje, Li- sorriu Alex fazendo- a sorrir também. Se os garotos babavam quando a ruiva passava, as garotas quase morriam ao olhar para Alex, pois sua fantasia deixava praticamente seu peitoral visível . James estava manchado com quase todas elas por estar namorando Jessy e Sirius arrancava suspiros com suas belas pernas completamente expostas

- Lily Evans...pelo amor que você tem aos indefesos, se você me convidar para a festa eu poderei entrar- disse Ethan Logan, garoto da Corvinal do quarto ano ajoelhado na frente da ruiva

- Se levante, por favor...

ME CONVIDA, EVAAAAANNNSSS!- gritou o garoto suplicando

- Ela não irá te convidar, desencana!- disse James levantando o garoto pelo braço e o tirando da frente da ruiva

- Não precisava ser grosso com ele- disse ela repreendendo-o

- Só quis ajudar

- Então vá ajudar a sua NAMORADA que está ali encostada na parede com cara de quem acabou de comer um feijão gosto de vomito...ops, desculpa...é a única que ela tem, pensei que tinha dado o azar de ter comido

- Eu vou mesmo! MINHA namorada estava me esperando- disse o moreno se distanciando do grupo e indo até Jessy

- Li, está soltando veneno hoje? Sorria...noite perfeita- sorriu Alex quando a ruiva fez uma careta ao moreno

Eles entraram na tal sala: quase não se enxergava por ali de tanta luz, fumaça e pessoas! Lily sentiu Emy segurar em seu braço para que não se perdessem. A musica estava ótima e o espaço totalmente ampliado para que suportasse tantas pessoas...estava tudo perfeito! Pessoas dançando livremente, até um bar havia sido improvisado e muitas mesinhas foram distribuídas em volta da pista de dança

- Vão se sentar ali que eu, o Alex e o Aluado aqui vamos buscar umas cervejas amanteigadas- disse Sirius apontando uma mesa vazia para as garotas que foram em direção a ela

- Ok, Sirius Black está pedindo para que eu o beije hoje!- disse Emy sentando-se e olhando para o maroto no bar com os outros dois garotos

- Como tirou essa conclusão?

- Ah, Li...ele está tudo de bom...com aquelas pernas de fora, mostrando o quanto Sirius Black pode ser gostoso...como quer que eu agüente quieta?

- Você não tem nada com que te faça perder essa chance...se você se sente segura, vai com tudo- sorriu Lily e parou de falar quando eles se aproximaram

- Está no ponto- disse Alex entregando as garrafas para as duas e se sentando

- Alguém viu Dumbledore por ae? Estou a procura desse velho louco e sua fantasia- disse Sirius fazendo todos rirem

- Eu ainda não o vi- respondeu Remus e todos os outros concordaram. Passados alguns minutos de pouca conversa, admirando a festa e acabando com as cervejas amanteigadas, Sirius se levantou bufando de tédio

- Não estou afim de ficar aqui sentado...Emy, vamos dançar?- perguntou Sirius fazendo com que a morena arregalasse os olhos e sorrindo aceitando o pedido do garoto

- Ficamos nós então- disse Remus tomando um gole da cerveja. Lily viu quando James e Jessy foram para a pista de dança, quase ao lado de Sirius e Emy

- Ridículo!- disse a ruiva virando a segunda garrafa quase toda de uma vez e deixando os dois garotos sem entender

- Vai com calma, Li- disse Alex puxando a garrafa da mão dela

- Eu quero aproveitar essa noite e a ultima coisa que preciso é de gente opinando sobre o que eu devo fazer- disse ela se levantando

A ruiva ia andando entre as pessoas...sua fantasia não importava mais, se seu cabelo estava bom não se importava, se estava parecendo uma louca andando em círculos entre todos também não importava...só queria chegar logo no bar localizado no fundo da sala

- Boa noite- disse ao garoto do outro lado do balcão. Ele era jovem, parecia ter uns 19 anos e nem era tão bonito quanto parecia de longe, como Lily havia pensado

- Boa noite, senhorita!

- Me vê um Whisky de fogo, por favor- o jovem mirou a ruiva um pouco assustado

- Você é do sétimo ano?

- Claro que sou

- Precisarei ter uma prova para poder...- antes que ele terminasse, a ruiva puxou um garoto ao seu lado pelo colarinho da fantasia de Zorro

- Você me conhece?- ela perguntou para ele

- Sim, você é Lily Evans!- respondeu o garoto meio assustado

- Em que ano estou?

- No sétimo!- ela o empurrou de volta e olhou sarcástica ao garçom

- Não era esse tipo de prova, mas tudo bem- disse ele sem entender e colocando um liquido vermelho num copo- Me desculpa, mas você não tem cara de quem bebe

- E não bebo mesmo, mas quem nasceu com cara de quem bebe?- disse ela virando o copo de uma vez. Sentiu uma dor na cabeça muito forte e um ardor passar pela garganta e ficou tudo escuro do nada, se segurou no balcão e fechou os olhos abrindo- os devagar e vendo toda a bagunça da festa novamente

- Você está bem?- perguntou ele

- Ótima! Me coloque mais, por favor

- Acho que você não deveria...

- Ei, você não é meu pai ou minha mãe para achar alguma coisa, coloque mais!- ele suspirou fundo pesando pela ruiva e encheu o copo dela novamente

- Mas tenta não virar tudo de uma...- ela virou o copo- ...vez!- terminou ele

- Nossa, isso é muito bom- disse ela começando a rir

"_Nossa, colocaram mais luzes aqui? Está tudo quase embaçado...quanta fumaça! Parece que tudo se move lentamente"_

A ruiva andava trombando nas pessoas dançando e ria loucamente. Quando estava no meio da pista, sentiu alguém a puxando, sua cabeça chegou a pender para o lado de tão mole que ela estava

- Li, você tá bem?- era Emy, pelo menos era o que Lily achava...não conseguia enxergar direito

- Acho que ela bebeu- a ruiva ouviu uma outra voz que imaginava ser Sirius

- Pessoal, eu estou ótima!- disse rindo e se desvencilhando das mãos de Emy. Logo que se soltou, trombou em mais duas pessoas

- Você não olha por onde anda?- ela ouviu uma voz fresca falar perto de seu ouvido. A ruiva já não gostou da voz e mais ainda da "asada" que levou da fantasia da garota

- E você olhe onde enfia essa asa, anjinho dos infer...

- Você está bem?- era uma voz masculina agora...e ela reconheceu como sendo de James!

- Nunca estive melhor...agora me dêem licença- ela se afastou do casal também e conseguiu distinguir a mesa em que estava sentada antes. Segurou na cadeira e se sentou devagar

- Onde você foi?- perguntou Alex

- No bar!- disse com uma voz um pouco arrastada

- Lily, por céus, você bebeu whisky de fogo?- perguntou Remus

- Só um pouquinho- começou a rir- o cara não estava querendo me vender, acreditam?- mais risos- acha que não tenho cara de quem bebe- e mais risos

- Você é fraca para isso, já dá para se ver- disse Alex

- EU NÃO SOU FRACA!- ela não entendeu, mas uma lágrima insistiu em cair

- Ei, me desculpa, mas não era nesse sentido

- Tudo bem, Alex...esqueça- disse ela se encostando na cadeira e fechando os olhos

"_Ele ainda estava dançando com aquela idiota...( suspiro)...acho que é melhor esquecer mesmo...resolvi admitir tarde demais, como ele disse ( suspiro)...agora resta achar alguém decente na escola...tem muitos até ,mas...( suspiro)...nenhum é parecido com ele, em todos os sentidos ( pequena lágrima)..."_

- Li, você acha que está em condições de ir dançar?- perguntou Alex- É que a Kim está ali dançando com as amigas dela e não queria ir sozinho e ir dançar com Remus está fora de cogitação- sorriu ele

- Vamos sim!- ela deu uma cambaleada, mas deu sorte de que os garotos não viram- você irá ficar ai sozinho, Remus?

- Vou terminar minha cerveja amanteigada

-Lily se segurou no braço de Alex como desculpa de que não queria se perder, mas na verdade mal conseguia se manter em pé quando levava algum "encontrão". Eles estavam localizados exatamente no meio de Sirius / Emy , James/ Jessy e Kim e suas amigas e sem pensar duas vezes, começou a dançar com o loiro

- Ela está olhando, Li?- perguntou o garoto sem olhar para a chinesa. A ruiva olhou para a garota e viu que a ela olhava para os dois meio receosa

- Sim...e acho que não está gostando!

- É exatamente isso o que eu quero- disse Alex. Lily, diferente de Alex, não perguntou e já virou para ver James: ele dançava lindamente com Jessy e estavam até muito perto, ela olhou para Alex, segurou sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto

- É para causar mais ciúmes nela- disse reparando a cara confusa do amigo. Ela virou para James novamente...estavam mais perto ainda!

"Ele quer ver quem dança melhor, é? Então será isso o que terá!" 

Lily se aproximou mais ainda de Alex e sentiu as coxas do loiro encostar nas suas. Ele a olhou novamente e ela deu de ombros e apontando o canto onde Kim estava com a cabeça. Ele entendeu o recado e continuou, a ruiva virou para o moreno e percebeu o que Lily estava fazendo e se aproximou de Jessy assim como ela estava com Alex

"_Hm...então iremos mesmo disputar? Ok então...você que pediu!"_

- Alex, qual é...você quer causar ciúmes nela ou não?- sussurrou para o amigo

- Claro que quero!

- Então dance direito...não está vendo que eu estou aqui quase me entregando para você? Reaja!- contrário: o loiro ficou sem ação

- É impressão minha ou não é só para causar ciúmes em Kim?

- Só finja q eu sou ela, ok? Faça o que você faria se eu fosse Kim Chang!

- Não sei se isso será...

- Faça!- disse mais firmemente

- Ok...mas não reclama depois!

Alex segurou Lily pela cintura e a colou em seu corpo...ela gostou da atitude do garoto! Ele continuava a segura-la e passava as mãos pelas costas de Lily levemente.

"_Imagine James Potter aqui na sua frente, Lily Evans! Se ele dançasse assim como Alex faz, o que você faria? Vamos...precisa ter atitude!"_

Lily segurou no pescoço do garoto e depois foi descendo as mãos pelo peitoral dele que estava muito exposto...

- O que aqueles dois estão fazendo?- perguntou Emy virando o rosto de Sirius e mostrando Lily e Alex dançando bem sexys e colados um no outro

- Mérlin, como Lily rebola!- disse Sirius e recebeu um tapa da morena ao seu lado

James via a cena bobamente...não acreditava que Lily continuasse com aquilo e que dançasse daquele jeito. Olhou para Jessy que dançava quase lentamente na sua frente e olhou de novo para a ruiva dançando tão sexy com Alex...teria que mudar aquilo e sabia que podia fazer mais coisas do que aquilo com a sua namorada! Ele viu que Lily olhava e colou Jessy em seu corpo e passava a boca vagarosamente pelo pescoço de Jessy que chegou a tremer ao sentir o namorado beija-la!

"_Ah não...agora você passou dos limites, James Potter!_ _Mas eu vou até onde der.."_

Quando a ruiva iria dar mais ênfase à dança, a musica mudou drasticamente para uma lenta! Ela parou encabulada e olhou para Alex que deu de ombros e abraçou a ruiva que enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele

James iria beijar Jessy quando a musica mudou. Não queria acreditar que estava "ganhando" da ruiva e agora era abraçado por Jessy e fez o mesmo. Os dois trocavam olhares por cima do ombro dos parceiros e disfarçavam quando via que um reparava no outro

- Li, o que está acontecendo com você?- sussurrou Alex

- Nada...mas estamos fazendo o mesmo jogo, só isso

- James?

- O próprio! Ficou me provocando e eu o provoquei também!

- Vocês dois são loucos!- sorri ele

- E você também não? Está fazendo o mesmo com Kim!- eles riram.

- Mas digo com toda a certeza de que se você não tivesse bebido, não faria nada disso!

- Também acho...tenho que beber mais regularmente!

- Li...

- Oi

- Eu...bem, eu...hã...é que

- Desengasga

- É que tudo isso foi meio estranho para mim, sabe

- Para mim também foi muito estranho

- Eu...

- Foi engraçado

- ...to sentindo vontade de te beijar!

- O QUE?- a ruiva parou boquiaberta para o amigo cabisbaixo em seu ombro

- Só quis ser sincero com você, Li

- Mas...mas somos amigos desde o primeiro ano e...

- Mas isso não impede de eu sentir vontade de te beijar

- Ai...eu preciso...eu vou até ali e já volto- Lily se afastou e foi em direção do bar novamente, se sentou no mesmo banco e foi atendida pelo mesmo garçom

- Mais um whisky, por favor

- Mas você já saiu daqui meio mal e estou vendo que ainda não está nem um pouco boa

- Para de por o dedo na minha vida...coloca mais!- o garçom deu de ombros e encheu o copo novamente e a ruiva novamente virou de uma vez. Sentiu mais uma vez como se fosse desmaiar ao mesmo tempo que ouviu uma música agitada começar

- Obrigada!- disse depositando o copo no balcão e voltando para onde dançava com Alex, mas ele não estava mais ali. Olhou em volta e viu James, ele a viu e começou a dançar colado em Jessy

"_Não acredito que Alex me abandonou justo agora! E olha o James...está 'ganhando'...isso não vale! Ah...já sei"_

Emy passava as mãos pelo cabelo de Sirius que a segurava pela cintura. Dançavam sem nem se importarem pelos outros em volta...era o que Emy sempre desejou: estar ao lado dele, dançando, não ver o tempo passar e nem se importar com mais nada...só que aquele maroto ali estava no papo!

- E então, quando o Hércules e seus músculos irá levar a Chapeuzinho indefesa para sair?- ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota causando arrepios na espinha

- Que trocadilho ridículo o seu, Sirius Black!- sorriu ela e ficando de frente para ele

- Então, esqueça a piada e só comente sobre o final da frase- piscou ele trazendo a morena para mais perto

- Bom, te deixarei na curiosidade...não te responderei hoje- sorriu ela vitoriosa ao ver um olhar confuso dele

- Quer fazer segredo, né? Então deixa eu te contar um?

- Claro!- ele encostou os lábios no ouvido da garota e sussurrou

- A gente não precisa sair para eu poder te beijar!

Imóvel! Imóvel foi a reação da garota ao sentir sensação tão maravilhosa de ter Sirius Black, o cara lindo e disputado de Hogwarts sussurrando aquelas palavras para ela...Emily Collen! Sirius voltou a mira-la e sorriu muito marotamente, deixando visível os dentes perfeitos e brancos, aquelas lábios lindos e apetitosos ( **N/A: se tantas garotas corriam atrás dele, imagina como era o beijo e a boca daquele maroto, Deus!) **se aproximando lentamente dos dela...o seu coração disparou e parecia querer sair ao ver os lábios daquele garoto a sua frente chegar cada vez mais perto. As bocas mal haviam se encostado, mal havia se colado, quando Emy arregalou os olhos ao olhar para outra direção...aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily foi até a mesa mais próxima da pista. Havia dois garotos do quinto ano, no mínimo

- Se importam?- ela perguntou apontando para a cadeira. Com os olhos brilhando, eles responderam

- Claro que não, Evans...- disseram. Ela sorriu, subiu na cadeira e foi p/ cima da mesa, tinha a vista privilegiada de toda aquela festa e via James dançando com Jessy. Ela olhou para trás, exatamente onde as luzes eram dirigidas, fez um gesto apontando para si e um fleche de luz branca muito forte pairou sobre ela. Conclusão: todas as atenções para Lily Evans! E para completo espanto, a ruiva começou a dançar na mesa como ninguém pensaria que a Monitora- Chefe dançaria

- POR MÉRLIN!- gritou Emy. Sirius se afastou dela assustado

- O que foi?- perguntou ele assustado

- A Lily...ela enlouqueceu!- disse apontando para a ruiva rebolando em cima da mesa

- Não estou acreditando no que eu estou vendo

- Vamos lá impedir!- Emy fez menção de ir, mas Sirius a parou

- Olha quanta gente por ali, vamos chamar outras pessoas para nos ajudar a chegar até lá- Nisso, James passou por eles bufando e deixando uma Jessy confusa para trás- Ei, cara...vem nos ajudar...- Sirius nem começara a falar e James mal o olhou, passou reto pelos dois

- Vamos ir atrás do Remus- sugeriu a morena e os dois foram atrás do maroto

Lily dançava freneticamente e arrancava aplausos e gritos dos garotos. Com a sua fantasia e a dança, era impossível não chamar a atenção e muito menos não dizer que estava sexy. Um garoto passava pelos outros, com a grande vantagem de ser grande, forte e temido por muitos quando seus olhos exalavam raiva como estava no momento.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?- gritou James ao lado da mesa.

- Dançando...você é cego?- ela respondeu sem parar e nem olhar para ele. Ela chutou as garrafas de cima da mesa para ter mais espaço e continuou. A própria ruiva não entendia o fato de conseguir se manter firme ali, dançando para todo mundo e bêbada

- Desce daí, Evans!- disse ele que empurrou um garoto que tentou se aproximar da mesa

- Vai cuidar da sua namorada, vai!

- Não me obrigue a te tirar daí à força!

- Você me tirar? Cai na real, James Potter!- ela continuava sem mover um músculo para olhá-lo e era isso que o irritava profundamente, tinha que tomar medidas drásticas

- Vamos, Evans...- disse o moreno olhando em volta e mandando olhares mortais para os garotos em volta da mesa- Sai daqui, idiota!- disse empurrando um outro garoto que também tentou se encostar na mesa

- Oras, você não quis saber quem ganhava? Acho que sou a campeã, né?

- OLHA O DUMBLEDORE!- gritou James. Todos se voltaram para a porta, incluindo Lily, mas James não esperava que traria problemas: a ruiva se virou tão depressa que esqueceu de desviar de um candelabro pendurado no teto e bateu a cabeça fortemente e caindo para trás. James empurrou algumas pessoas em sua volta e pegou a ruiva no colo

"_AI minha cabeça...que dor terrível! Nossa, o que aconteceu? Que vento é esse? Estou com frio...onde eu estou? Não é na minha cama...nossa, que cheiro maravilhoso! Que delícia! Mas não me é estranho...é...minha cabeça dói só em pensar! Não quero pensar e nem me preocupar...só quero dormir! Ai, exatamente onde eu estou! Dormir aqui...que pensamento bom...é muito confortável, delicioso e cheiroso! Hm...espera! Não estou mais no lugar bom...está muito fofo agora...o cheiro continua, mas está mais longe. NÃO, ME PONHA DE NOVO ONDE EU ESTAVA, POR FAVOR! Afinal, do que eu lembro? Eu estava na festa...sim, a festa! AI eu bebi, dancei, Alex disse que sentiu vontade de me beijar, eu bebi mais e eu dancei mais...EM CIMA DA MESA! Por Mérlin, eu dancei em cima da mesa! Não acredito que fiz isso! James Potter! Ele estava com ela...mas ele queria que eu descesse da mesa, disse que me tiraria a força...DUMBLEDORE ME VIU DANÇANDO NA MESA! Por Mérlin...o diretor me expulsará! Meus pais ficarão tão decepcionados comigo...expulsa da escola no ultimo ano depois de enfrentar tanta coisa!"_

Lily mal sabia que estava desacordada à meia hora, desmaiara completamente após bater a cabeça e, mesmo sem saber ( **N/A: hehehe...que confuso para vocês, né!) **, saiu da festa sem ninguém perceber, foi embora sem deixar vestígio!

"_Meus olhos estão pesados, é muito esforço pedido para uma pessoa tão cansada como eu...sem falar que...o que é isso? Musica? Será que eu estou na festa ainda? Caída no chão que nem um inseto morto? Mas...tá muito calminho...é uma musica boa...que melodia linda...que...isso é um violão?"_

**I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with your head**

Estou tentando entender o que há de errado com a sua cabeça

**Every time i look around you're somewhere else instead**

Sempre que olho ao redor, você está em algum outro lugar

Lily procurou pela sala de onde vinha, mas mal enxergava um palmo de seu nariz

**I wanna ask you why but every time i try,you cry**

Eu quero perguntar por quê, mas sempre que tento, você chora

**I need you to know**

(eu preciso que você saiba

**I wanna breathe you**

eu quero te respirar

**I wanna feel you near**

Quero senti-la perto

**This is my confession**

essa é a minha confissão

Escutar aquela voz e aquele violão durante o resto da vida seria o que a ruiva mais desejava naquele momento. Havia desistido de procurar e deitou com os olhos fechados e aproveitando aquele momento tão espetacular!

**I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears **

eu quero ver o que você vê quando chora aquelas lágrimas

**Give me just a second, what am i to do? **

Dê- me apenas um segundo. O que eu posso fazer?

**Maybe it's obsession**

Talvez seja obsessão

**But this is my confession!**

Mas é a minha confissão!

**I confess, every time i come around**

Eu confesso, que toda a vez que eu me aproximo

**Something's always got you down**

Algo sempre te deixa para baixo

**And i don't understand why**

eu não entendo o por quê

**And if you wanna tell me**

E se você me disser

**I'll be the angel on your shoulder **

eu serei um anjo no seu ombro

**I'll be the man that you confide in**

Eu serei o homem que você poderá fazer confidências

**But I can't seem to run**

mas eu não consigo correr

**Get you out that place**

Tirá-la daquele lugar

Lily sentiu suas pálpebras mais leves e as abriu, mirou o teto ouvindo aquela melodia e aquela voz maravilhosa. Levantou um pouco o seu tronco e olhou para o lado...encontrando uma James, com um sobretudo por cima da fantasia ( somente no momento viu que ela também tinha algo lhe cobrindo) . Ao vê-la o olhando, o moreno sorriu alegre, mas não se desconcentrou da canção...

**And everything you do is just...**

E tudo o que você faz é somente...

**Erasing the pain ( and that's not right) **

apagar a dor 'e isso não está certo'

**Hatred inside, I can't ask why**

Ódio por dentro e eu não posso perguntar por quê

**I need you to know**

eu preciso que você saiba

**I wanna breathe you**

eu quero te respirar

**I wanna feel you near**

Quero senti-la perto

**This is my confession**

essa é a minha confissão

**I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears **

eu quero ver o que você vê quando chora aquelas lágrimas

**Give me just a second, what am i to do? **

Dê- me apenas um segundo. O que eu posso fazer?

**Maybe it's obsession**

Talvez seja obsessão

**But this is my confession!**

Mas é a minha confissão!

**This is my confession**

essa é a minha confissão

**This is my confession!**

essa é a minha confissão

James parou de tocar e ficou olhando para o chão, não conseguia olhar para a ruiva no momento, já ela sentia uma sensação de alegria, de que nem tudo está acabado! Sorriu por um momento, mas o fechou ao mirar o moreno daquele jeito

- Foi lindo, James!- ela arriscou a dizer quebrando o silêncio

- Obrigado e que bom que gostou! É a música que estava aprendendo a tocar no violão para podertocar a música do meu trabalho, sabe- disse ele ainda sem levantar o olhar

- Olha para mim- pediu ela com uma voz suave e triste, ele demorou, mas a olhou...tinha lágrimas teimosas ( que Lily bem conhecia) tentando escapar dos belos olhos de James

- Hm...- ele resmungou encorajando a ruiva a falar

- Você está feliz com aquela garota? É com ela que você quer ficar?- James a fitou preocupado e respirou fundo...parecia pensar muito na resposta! James levantou segurando seu violão, ficou em pé ao lado do sofá, ao lado da ruiva que também não desgrudava os olhos dele. Ele passou a mão levemente no rosto de Lily , nos cabelos logo depois e sorriu, mas não como costumava, mas passava um sinal de tristeza

- Não importa se eu estou, não é comigo com quem eu me preocupo!- e foi em direção ao dormitório masculino deixando uma ruiva sem reação ainda sentada no sofá

**N/A: Bom, podem falar...sou uma autora muuuuuita má com esse dois, né! Mas assim é bom no começo...muitos desentendimentos para depois ficar melhor! xD**

**Gente, a música deste capitulo se chama "My confession"...tipo, eu gosto de rooooock mesmo, mas eu tive a mnha época de POP e tal...e convemos que para achar musiquinhas bonitinhas é só ir procurar na prateleira POP...quem canta é Nick Carter ( ex Backstreet Boys) uahauhuahuahua...podem me recriminar, eu já gostei dele..ou melhor...deles! FUi uma pré- adolescente feliz como muitas por ai! Agora meu negócio já é outro, mas ñ nego as minhas raizes! hehehehehehe**

**Bom, num achei essa festa muito boa,eu confesso...sei que vou decepcionar mt gente, mas eu tentei! AH...quanto a cena da Lily bêbada...é que eu havia assistido pela trigésima vez o filme "10 coisas que eu odeio em você" e acho essa parte da festa mt boa...ele a ajudando e tal! **

**Escritora sem muita criatividade! hehehehe...Bom, é isso, pessoal! Espero que tenha dado para aproveitar um pouco**

**Espero mais reviews, viu! Amei toooooodas as que eu recebi...amei msm! ( lágrimas) hehehehe**

**BEIJOOOOOSSSSSSS!**


	8. Desabafo maravilhoso

**N/A: OLHA EU AQUIIIIIIIIIII! Bom, demorei para postar dessa vez, né? Mil desculpas...é tudo culpa do ENEM! uhauahuahuahuahuahauhuahuhauha Estive me preparando e estava faltando o final do capitulo...e ñ poderia ser feito de qualquer jeito! Aliás, nem sei se está bom...fiz quase correndo...mas acho que está legível! xD Espero, pelo menos! Me desculpem mesmo! **

**Espero que ñ tenha ficado tão chato, sabe...juro que me dedicarei muuuito mais agora que o ENEM já passou, ok? Muuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews...e me desculpem por ñ agradecer direito...pressinha aqui! **

**Join!**

Outubro! Tardes bonitas e aconchegantes! Outono gostoso e perfeito ( **N/A: em outubro já mudou a estação, certo? auhuahuahuhauaha) **... e treinos de Quadribol! Emy sempre conseguia arrastar Lily para eles, mesmo carregando um livro em baixo dos braços, sempre ia com a amiga...e nem sabia por que, afinal, resumia ter que ficar presente em uma mesmo local de James Potter por uma hora, pelo menos! Isso já não era um problema muito grande para ela já que ficaram amigos, mas esse treinos eram desde o terceiro ano. Ela nunca teve uma afeição por ele antes dos dias atuais, por isso era péssimo ter que ficar por ali

- Lilyyy...vamos logoooo- chamou Emy do lado de fora do banheiro! Desde o dia da festa, Lily tinha um pensamento: iria tentar conquistar James Potter! Era óbvio que ele ainda gostava da ruiva...era só insistir e acabar com a graça daquela infeliz de Jessy Mcgregory!

- Já estou terminandoooo!- respondeu terminando de se trocar

"_Hm...qual perfume eu uso hoje? Deixa eu ver...Não! Muito doce...hm...esse é muito forte...que tal flores? Hm...esse está ótimo! Lembro que ele comentou que havia gostado desse ( esborrifadas) ...acho que não será necessário maquiagem...ficará muito fútil! Ah, está ótimo assim"_

A ruiva saiu do banheiro e foi pegar um casaco fino para por sobre a blusinha de alça por causa do leve vento

- Para que toda essa arrumação? É só um treino de Quadribol!

- Bom, te pergunto o mesmo- disse Lily sorrindo: sua amiga também estava muito arrumada! Mas a ruiva não comentará sobre a sua decisão de tentar reconquistar James.

- Ah, pura vaidade!- respondeu a morena que também não confessava que fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de Sirius, principalmente depois da festa que eles quase se beijaram, senão fosse ela ter que ficar procurando a ruiva por todo o castelo depois de sumir da festa sem deixar vestígios! Elas desceram e foram em direção do campo onde já avistavam pequenos pontos voando e uma silhueta sentada na arquibancada.

- Credo, estou tendo náuseas!- disse Lily apontando com o queixo para a pessoa

- Jessy! Não creio que teremos que dividir os treinos com ela

- Conseqüências que teremos que agüentar graças ao namoro daquele moreno bendito!- Emy sorriu sarcástica

- OLHA QUEM APARECEU: NOSSAS FIÉIS FÃNS DE TREINOS!- gritou Sirius ao ver as duas sentando no começo das arquibancadas, bem distante de Jessy. Elas acenaram e sorriram

- Eu acho que ele irá me chamar para sair definitivamente, Li!

- Já era p/ ter chamado um tempo atrás, né! Está enrolando muito

- Você quer mesmo falar sobre enrolar, Lily Evans?

- Vamos falar sobre outra coisa, então – sorriu a ruiva sem graça

Enquanto isso, enquanto uma boa parte do time treinava "mergulhos", James e Sirius observavam de um ponto mais alto que todos

- Acho que o Frank está precisando treinar mais os mergulhos, o que você acha?- perguntou Sirius. James não respondeu- Pontas? Ei...Pontas?

- OI- disse ele voltando para a realidade

- Frank...mergulhos...mais treinos...concorda?

- Claro, claro...mais treinos!- disse com pouca importância. O moreno olhava fixamente para o treino, mas não prestava a mínima atenção para tudo aquilo

- O que você acha de tirarmos você do time e colocarmos o Ranhoso como apanhador, o que acha?- nenhuma resposta- EII...

- O que foi?

- Concorda?

- Concordo!

- Idiota- disse Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça de James

- Que coisa, Almofadinhas...o que foi?- disse James passando a mão onde levara o tapa

- Quer mesmo o Ranhoso como apanhador do nosso time, sua anta?

- Quem disse isso? Você está louco?

- Ah, Pontas...vai dormir, vai. Mas me responde uma coisa...acha que eu levaria um fora da Emy se a chamasse para sair?

- Provavelmente não...

- Como assim "provavelmente não"? Sou Sirius Black, meu caro...nenhuma garota me dá um NÃO

- Então por que me perguntou?

- Porque gosto de ouvir que sou o GRANDE pegador desse lugar e que até você, o único concorrente à altura, tenha noção disso- sorriu Sirius. James ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu também

- Besta!

- Bom, mas e você? Quando vai terminar com aquela sem sal e sem açúcar cujo nome é Jessy?

- Já conversamos tantas vezes sobre isso, cara

- Ei, vocês esqueceram que temos um treino aqui?- perguntou Alex se aproximando dos dois em sua vassoura- O assunto é tão importante?

- Mulheres!- sorriu Sirius

- Aahh, então por que não me chamaram?

/------------/

- Você está percebendo um excesso de olhares para nós?- perguntou Emy

- Os meninos?- tentou Lily

- Também! Acho que tem uma certa loira que não gostou muito da nossa presença, ou melhor, com a sua presença

- Jessy? Estou pouco me importando se me achou linda o suficiente para não desgrudar os olhos de mim

- Você é Sirius Black em versão feminina, Li!

- Grande elogio para a minha pessoa. E então, o que aconteceu com aqueles três parados ali em cima e que não treinam?

- Mulheres! Acho que não há um outro assunto que junte garotos, que os deixem tão concentrados e animados...estou errada?

- Com certeza não! Olha, eles estão voltando ao campo, vamos lá antes daquela aguada ir?

- Perder Alex, James e Sirius suados, com os músculos firmes após treinar muito e cansados e loucos por um colo não é do meu feitio...VAMOS!

As duas desceram as arquibancadas rapidamente aproveitando que Jessy estava mais em cima para poderem chegar mais rápido aos garotos. Como aquela visão era melhor de perto...

- Pegamos o treino no final, né!- disse Emy dando um pequeno soco no braço de Sirius e tendo o resultado que esperava: músculos firmes!

- Hoje era só um aquecimento, os treinos começaram na verdade na sexta-feira e...

- SEXTA-FEIRA? Pontas, você está maluco? Provavelmente dirá que vai ser de noite, certo?

- É o único horário que nos resta, Almofadinhas

- Mas, cara...é SEXTA-FEIRA! Sexta-feira à noite...dia de encontros, de beijos, de ...

- É melhor não continuar, Sirius!- cutucou Alex olhando para as garotas

- Certo, certo, mas...É SEXTA-FEIRA!

- Raios, você já tem um encontro para esse dia?- perguntou James

- Bem, eu estava planejando, me entende? – os dois se olharam por alguns instantes até James fazer uma cara de compreensão. Lily chegou a imaginar que essa ligação dos dois marotos eram tão fortes que podiam até trocarem pensamentos

- Hm, só te liberarei desse treino, meu caro Almofadinhas...sabe que queremos acabar Hogwarts sendo campeões 6 vezes seguidos, sete, contando com o primeiro ano em que não jogávamos ainda

- Pode deixar, nós ganharemos- Sirius piscou para o amigo- Se me dão licença, vou ir até o vestiário, mas...Emy- o moreno se virou para a garota que até agora só observava junto com Lily- me acompanhe, por favor?

- O QUE? Você quer ajuda para esfregar as costas?- todos riram, inclusive Sirius

- Preciso falar com você, só isso...não passará da porta para dentro- sorriu ele e abrindo espaço para que ela passasse

- Bem, eu vou ir guardar as coisas...até mais- dizia James fazendo menção em sair, mas Alex o parou

- Pode deixar que eu vou- o loiro se apressou e saiu

- Então...bom...deixa para lá- disse James dando de ombros e se voltando ao lugar onde estava, ao lado da ruiva- Você está muito quieta, algum problema?

- Nenhum...falta de assunto, entende?

- Claro...Hm... o que irá fazer na sexta-feira?

- Se eu não estudar, provavelmente nada!

- Você poderia vir ao treino, não? Gostaria de te ver por aqui

- Posso pensar no caso... falarei com Emy para virmos e...

- Acho que Emy estará ocupada

- Como você sabe...?

- Sirius Black lhe diz algo?

- Ah sim...imaginava que era de Emy que estavam falando agora a pouco

- E então, ficar trancada na Sala Comunal lendo numa sexta-feira à noite? Venha prestigiar nosso incrível treino dos melhores jogado...

- SUA VADIA!- os dois viraram para trás...Jessy gritou a plenos pulmões, estava vermelha e parecia demoníaca

- Como é?- perguntou Lily incrédula

- Além de vadia é surda?

- JESSY, qual o seu problema?- perguntou James irritado

- ESSA VADIA...ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ! ESTAVA DE OLHO EM VOCÊ DESDE QUE CHEGOU NESSE MALDITO TREINO...

- Ei, pára de gritar, Jessy!

- Não precisa me defender, James! Mulherzinhas como essa na minha frente...nem merece um pingo de atenção em relação as bobagens que fala

- Se enxerga, rabanete...você diz sobre você mesmo? Não acha um tanto ridículo?- Jessy levantou a sobrancelha sarcástica

- Você passou dos limites, Jessy...é melhor você ir indo de volta para o ...

- TE DIGO QUE NÃO CONSEGUIRÁ O QUE QUER, IDIOTA!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- era Alex que voltara ao local graças aos gritos de Jessy

- VOCÊ NEM SABE O QUE EU QUERO, COMO PODE DIZER QUE NÃO CONSEGUIREI?

- VOCÊ QUER O MEU NAMORADO, VAGABUNDA!

- JESSY...FALEI PARA VOCÊ PARAR!

- SE EU FOSSE DISPUTA-LO COM VOCÊ, EU CONSEGUIRIA E VOCÊ NEM TERIA TIDO A CHANCE DE TER SIDO ESCOLHIDO POR OBRIGAÇÃO...POR TER SIDO O RESTO!

- EU TE MATO!

Jessy pulou em cima de Lily e as duas caíram com um baque forte no gramado do campo. A ruiva reverteu e ficou em cima da loira e meteu um soco que nunca imaginou dar em alguém, nem ao menos em Petúnia. Sangue escorreu pelo nariz de Jessy que deu um tapa estalado na cara da ruiva e a arranhou na bochecha antes de James e Alex separarem as duas

- SUA MEGERA...SE MEU NARIZ ESTIVER QUEBRADO, PODE TER CERTEZA QUE ESTARÁ NA MINHA LISTA NEGRA!- disse Jessy sendo segurada por James e segurava o nariz e tentava enxugar as lágrimas de dor

- Se ele quebrou, será um item a menos para a sua feiura...pois esse seu nariz torto não faz nenhuma diferença ai

- CRETINA, VOCÊ QUER...?

- Ela não quer nada e você não tinha nada que ter feito o que fez...vamos para a Ala Hospitalar e não quero ouvir a sua voz no meio do caminho – James segurou o braço da garota e a levava em direção do castelo . Lily arrumou seu cabelo respirou fundo e observou os dois subirem o gramado: nunca tinha visto James alterado daquele jeito! Já havia presenciado brigas do maroto no Quadribol, a maioria com Sonserinos, e nunca chegou a exalar tanta raiva, sem ao menos gritar. Lily sempre achou pior quando alguém brigava falando baixo...era mais assustador. E ver James daquele jeito...foi assustador. Até imaginou que se Jessy foi homem, no meio do caminho seria morto pelo maroto

- Lily Evans nos tapas, ou soco nesse caso, com Jessy Mcgregory! Quem diria, a Monitora- Chefe está ficando rebelde

- Qual é, Alex...não tem graça nenhuma nisso- ela acabou de dizer e começou a rir descontrolada fazendo com que o garoto não entendesse nada

- Tem graça ou não?

- Não, não tem! Mas essa garota se deu mal...veio para cima de mim e ainda saiu com o nariz quebrado

- Tem razão, sem contar no monte que deve estar escutando de James agora!

- Vamos esquecer o ocorrido aqui e ir embora, porque estou congelando...e também quero falar com Emy- disse a ruiva sorrindo maliciosamente

/-----------/

Sirius e Emy andavam calados em direção do vestiário. Desde que haviam se distanciado dos amigos, não abriram a boca. Ao chegar até a porta, Sirius de encostou na parede e cruzou os braços, enquanto Emy parou em sua frente sem olhar para ele

- Me trouxe até aqui para ficar calado?- disse a garota um pouco impaciente

- Não!

- Então comece- eles se calaram novamente ao ouvir gritos do campo, mas não podiam entender

- Você acha que devemos voltar?

- Acho que não...a única coisa que você tem que fazer é desembuchar, Sirius!

- Oras, Emy...temos uma amizade legal desde que o Pontas nos apresentou...e sempre te considerei uma ótima garota...

- Ate parece que está me dando um fora, Sirius! Diz minhas virtudes, que me considera...não estou te entendendo- o coração da garota batia descontrolado...será que Sirius havia descoberto que ela é gamada nele e está querendo deixar claro que não rola nada entre eles?

- Muito pelo contrário, Emy...gostaria de te convidar para jantar comigo na sexta-feira! Mas claro... se você não quiser, eu vou entender e irei treinar em plena sexta-feira à noite- sorriu ele galantemente

- Um jantar? Aonde? Não podemos sair do castelo antes das visitas para Hogsmead... que só começará em Novembro

- Não sairemos do castelo e você não precisa se preocupar quanto ao jantar, pois é minha convidada...aceita?

- Claro! Acho que será muito divertido- ela sorriu e tirou um sorriso do moreno também

- Que bom que aceitou...então, te pego na Sala Comunal às 7:30

- Combinado, mas...- Sirius se aproximou dela lentamente fazendo com que as palavras de Emy fugissem de sua boca

- Mas...?- ele praticamente a desafiou a falar, mas se aproximava ainda mais com aquele sorriso que tantas garotas dariam tudo para receber

- É que...- ela sorriu quando ele a segurou pela cintura

- Acho que você não precisa falar no momento- ele inclinou a cabeça

- Não mesmo...pois estou indo embora...até mais!- ela se desvencilhou dos braços do moreno e andou pelo corredor que dava acesso aos jardins. Sirius começou a rir e entrou no vestiário

Claro que algumas pessoas acabaram sabendo da briga entre Lily Evans e Jessy Mcgregory no treino da Grifinória...chegaram a comentar que era por causa de James...não havia deixado de ser, mas não era essa fama que Lily gostaria de ter pela escola. Sexta-feira depois do almoço: tempo livre para Lily! Emy teria Herbologia ( quer seguir o ramo de saúde), James teria Estudo dos Trouxas, Sirius tinha tempo vago, mas estava ocupado com o jantar e Lupin e Alex em aula de Feitiços...só restava para a ruiva ficar lendo na Sala Comunal e esperar para que algo acontecesse...depois de um tempo, desejou não ter pensado assim

- Monitora Evans? A professora Mcgonagall pediu para que você fosse até a sala do diretor- disse uma garota do segundo ano ao encontrar a ruiva

"_Mérlin...ser chamada na sala do diretor? EU? A Monitora- Chefe? Será que é por causa da briga? Ohh não.., eu mato aquela garota se eu for expulsa no meu último ano por causa dela...ah, mato mesmo .Calma, Lily Evans...já passou dias que isso aconteceu...porque iria me chamar só agora? Será que ela também estará lá? Se estiver, melhor...num terá como negar que veio para cima de mim primeiro, certo? Ela que começou...me xingou, pulou em mim...ai eu tive que me defender, ora essa...não tenho nada a temer...só por que quebrei o nariz dela? A Madame Pomfrey arrumou em um instante...ou irá me dar sermões por ter causado uma briga pública entre James e Jessy durante o café da manhã no dia seguinte? Não sou culpada por isso...ele brigou porque sabe que foi injusto o que ela fez...certo, gostei muito da briga deles, gostei mesmo...só não tenho culpa por ter acontecido...uma certa culpa, certo...mas eu não desejei isso!"_

Lily parou na estátua- escada que dava na sala do diretor...mas não sabia a senha! Como iria entrar? Logo ao pensar, a estátua se mexeu e a escada começou a subir, ela logo se adiantou e subiu. Parou em frente da sala o diretor que se encontrava aberta, entrou lentamente e admirando aquela sala que poucas vezes havia entrado...até lembrava da primeira vez que fora parar ali. Estava no terceiro ano e Snape a chamou de Sangue- Ruim na frente de toda a Sonserina. Chegou a pensar em pular no garoto e socá-lo por inteiro, mas James e Sirius agiram primeiro. Foram todos para a sala do diretor e os dois marotos receberam 2 semanas de detenção com Filch e Snape 1 semana e meia com Mcgonagall.

- Aquela vez no seu terceiro ano foi bem desagradável, não é mesmo!- disse Dumbledore sorrindo e mirando a garota que admirava a sala enquanto pensava

- Muito mesmo!- respondeu tentando sorrir, mas fracassando graças ao desespero de estar ali novamente sem saber o motivo

- Por favor...sente-se, Srta. Evans!- ele começou a descer de seus aposentos e se juntou com a ruiva na mesa

- Diretor, eu estou muito nervosa e ansiosa...não sei o motivo...estou quase enlouquecendo- disse sem graça

- Então vamos aos assuntos! "_Assuntos? Ele disse no plural?"- _Srta. Evans, acha que está tendo algum problema grave?

- Problema grave? Não estou compreendendo

- Na festa...você parecia um pouco perturbada...fiquei ligeiramente preocupado

- Mas...o Sr. Não estava na festa!

- Sim, eu estava...falando nisso, continuo achando que a Srta. Não tem cara de quem bebe- disse ele sorrindo marotamente

- Você era o garçom chato? Ops, me desculpa... ele era chato e não você...era você lá, mas não estou dizendo...- ela gesticulava e falava rápido

- Não precisa se alterar, estou entendendo seu ponto, mas vamos deixar isso de lado...quero saber o que te levou a chegar àquele ponto, chegar a dançar na mesa

- Foi totalmente ridículo da minha parte, diretor... estou envergonhada do que fiz e só fiz porque estava fora de mim

- Não estou julgando seu ato, Srta. Evans...você fez o que fez e isso ninguém poderá mudar, mas o que me preocupa não foi a sua dança e sim o motivo...sei que há algo de ruim lhe incomodando.- Dumbledore falava calmo e sorridente, tentando passar o máximo de calma para Lily

- Não há nada me incomodando, só tenho problemas como todo adolescente, diretor

- E esse problema, como todo adolescente tem, eu acho que sei qual é...no seu caso, seria homens!

- Bom, não exatamente...digo... não é isso...é uma...bem...

- James Potter!- Lily arregalou os olhos- Sou um diretor velho, mas ainda não caduco...percebo as diferenças entre meus alunos e lhe asseguro que a sua mudança foi a que mais me chamou a atenção nesses últimos tempos

- Diretor...bom...James Potter sempre foi um grande problema para mim, o Sr. Sabe e ...

- Mas agora um problema totalmente diferente, estou errado?

- Não!- ela disse cabisbaixa

- Não farei com que se abra comigo...apoio o direito de resolver os problemas com si próprio e tomar sua decisões e não a decisão dos outros, mas não deixe com que o que você quer fuja das suas mãos por medo de tentar. Nada nessa vida é ganha de forma tão fácil, Srta. Evans, portanto não fique parada esperando o tempo passar. – Lily não sabia o que responder, eram palavras tão sábias, que lhe dava um conforto tão grande...e estavam completamente certas sobre o que ela estava passando: tinha medo de tentar o que queria! Olhou para o relógio que marcava quase sete horas...provavelmente Emy estaria totalmente maluca no quarto procurando pela roupa perfeita, já que nos dias anteriores ainda não havia encontrado

- Diretor, o senhor tem toda a razão...pensarei muito em suas palavras, mas...me desculpe, estou um pouco atrasada

- Não se preocupe, Srta...também tenho muitos pepinos para resolver- sorriu ele se levantando e a acompanhando até a porta

- Boa noite, diretor!

- Boa noite...e bom treino- disse ele soltando uma piscada e fechando a porta

- MALUCA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTOU ENTRANDO NUM ATAQUE DE NERVOS SÓ PORQUE FALTAM MENOS DE 15 MINUTOS PARA O MEU ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS E AINDA NÃO SEI QUE ROUPA USAR? QUE ISSO, ACHO EXAGERO SEU!- Emy gritava como louca e corri pelo dormitório enquanto Lily pegava um bolo de roupas do armário da amiga e colocando na cama

- Olhe isso, Emy! Você tem milhares de roupas ótimas

- Tenho milhares de roupas ótimas, MAS PARA OUTRA OCASIÕES! Desisto...num agüento mais...é muita pressão para uma pessoa só

- Bom, já que você não acha uma perfeita no seu guarda- roupa, mesmo eu achando que tem muitas, eu sei qual cairá perfeitamente em você!- Lily abriu seu armário e tirou um cabide fazendo os olhos de Emy brilharem: um belo vestido preto com pequenos detalhes pratas!

- Li...que vestido lindo, mas...é muito lindo mesmo! Não posso usá-lo...você deve estar guardando para uma ocasião muito especial

- Na verdade não estou, ganhei do meu pai de aniversário e o trouxe imaginando que serviria para alguma oportunidade por aqui...e olhe, surgiu uma! Agora pegue e vá se trocar...quero te ver aqui em menos de 3 minutos, Srta. Emily!- a morena sorriu, pegou o vestido e foi em direção ao banheiro enquanto Lily dobrava e colocava as roupas de amiga de volta ao lugar.

"_Isso mais parece um território pós- guerra! 19:20...espero que ela não demore por lá...precisamos arrumar o cabelo ainda e passar alguma maquiagem básica...que não apareça muito, claro.."_

Rapidamente, Emy se trocou e saiu do banheiro sorrindo de orelha a orelha: o vestido lhe caiu perfeitamente e estava realmente linda!

- Amiga, você está linda!- disse Lily passando as mãos no vestido meio que o arrumando

- Serei eternamente grata à você, Li...salvou minha noite

- Não precisa agradecer...amigas são para isso...bom, mas sente-se aqui que eu irei prender seu cabelo- Lily prendeu o cabelo da morena pela metade, deixando a outra parte solta caindo pelas costas e alguns fios soltos pelo rosto...estava perfeita para um encontro com Sirius Black!

- Está linda e bem na hora. Desça e boa sorte...seu moreno já deve estar te esperando

- Não irá descer comigo?

- Ainda irei me trocar para ir no treino, mas estarei torcendo por você

- Obrigada! Obrigada pelo vestido e pelo apoio...só você sabe o quanto esse dia é importante para mim- sorriu a garota e saiu do quarto respirando fundo. Lily se trocou e desceu encontrando Alex e Remus na Sala Comunal conversando

- Emy estava linda, Lily...aposto que também tem dedo seu ali- disse Remus

- Só a ajudei um pouco...só espero que Sirius faça com que essa noite valha o esforço e o nervosismo dela

- Vai descer para jantar?- perguntou o maroto novamente

- Estou indo para o treino agora...

- TREINO! POR MÉRLIN...EU ESQUECI DO TREINO!- gritou Alex subindo as escadas correndo

- Bom...eu já vou indo...encontro com Alex por lá ou no meio do caminho- sorriu Lily saindo pelo quadro e acenando para Remus

Lily passava pelos corredores cheio de alunos indo para o Salão Principal ou apenas caminhando e conversando...alguns casais também

- ...e chega, já falei que não te quero lá, ok? Faça esse enorme favor para mim!

- Mas não farei de novo...te prometo!

- Não quero saber...você não irá, nem chegará perto e ponto final. Agora me dá licença que estou atrasado- uma sombra com uma vassoura em mãos saiu de uma das salas em que Lily estava perto e seguiu o caminho e quando estava mais perto, viu Jessy saindo da tal sala raivosa, mas não viu a ruiva e foi embora.

Lily foi andando calmamente pelo campo, foi ultrapassada por Alex apressado. Chegou ao campo e se sentou nas arquibancadas sentindo um vento batendo e se fazendo se arrepender de não ter pego um casaco. Agradeceu também por ser a única no treino dessa vez! Quando se sentou observou os jogadores começando a voar: era um treino como qualquer outro, tinha gritaria, encontrões, grandes manobras, quase acertando um ou outro com os balaços...treinos normais de Grifinória com sede de vitória! Lily estava quase deitada nas arquibancadas de tanto cansaço...assistir ao treino com Emy era muito mais divertido, sem contar que assistir James voando tão lindamente estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Quando se ajeitou no banco, viu sombras passando correndo pelas árvores perto do campo...onde alunos estariam indo correndo daquele jeito aquela hora? Com certeza, não era nada bom! A ruiva deu uma olhada para os jogadores e quando viu que ninguém a olhava, saiu rapidamente das arquibancadas e foi em direção da floresta. Estava muito frio, muito úmido, provavelmente estava prestes a chover e a garota sentia seus dentes baterem um contra o outro de tanto frio que sentia. Começou a ouvir vozes e diminuiu os passos e se encostou em uma árvore onde podia ver as sombras, mas não reconhecia nenhuma delas

- Então vocês todos me entenderam, certo? Onde sempre vamos nos encotrar e as horas?- perguntou uma voz grossa

- Sim! - respondeu o resto do grupo

- Gostaria de lembrá-lo de um pedido de entrada do grupo...daquele garoto que estávamos pressioando para nos dizer os segredos da Grifinória

- Claro, ainda me lembro desse fato. Me encontrarei com ele na semana que vem...maravilhoso o fato de um Grifinório querer se render tão facilmente. Acho melhor irmos embora...alguém do treino pode ter nos visto. Discretamente...vão embora!- como fumaça, todos se dispensaram rapidamente por entre as árvores e, por sorte de Lily, nenhum foi em sua direção

"_Mas o que será isso? Reuniões? Grifinórios se rendendo? Isso não deve ser coisa boa...preciso averigüar isso direito antes que aconteça alguma coisa séria!"_

Lily se virou e começou a andar de volta para o campo jogando os braços em volta do corpo para tentar se esquentar sem sucesso quando sentiu uma mão segurando seus ombros por trás fazendo com que a ruiva soltasse um pequeno grito e apontando a varinha em direção da pessoa

- Hey, abaixa isso!- disse James assustado

- Que susto que você me deu- disse ela guardando a varinha novamente no bolso da calça- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto...saiu de lá e demorou para voltar

- Pensei que ninguém havia me visto sair de lá

- Pois pensou errado- sorriu ele

- É melhor você voltar para o treino...

- Já acabou...por isso vim atrás de você e também porque não é muito seguro ficar por esses lados de noite e sozinha

- Já estava voltando- um silêncio pairou sobre os dois cabisbaixos

- Lily...eu não tinha feito antes, mas...queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu no outro treino! A Jessy foi uma perfeita idiota e me senti mal pelo o que aconteceu

- Tudo bem, não tem problema...já superei esse história

- Que bom...me sinto melhor agora- silêncio novamente

- Vocês brigaram, né? Eu vi aquele dia no café da manhã

- É e não foi só aquele dia...pedi um tempo para ela, sabe...para pensar um pouco. Ela não gostou muito, mas será melhor para mim

- Hmmm...- silêncio novamente...um pouco longo até James o cortar

- Droga, Lily...não consigo te esquecer!- a ruiva não estava esperando esse assunto...pelo menos, não agora

- James...mas...

- Eu tento, juro que tento, mas não consigo. Não sei se é porque Jessy é uma droga para isso ou...ou se é porque eu te amo muito! Você não sabe como tá sendo horrível toda essa situação para mim...te ter tão perto, do jeito que eu sempre quis, mas não poder te ter como eu sempre quis e...

- Se me ama mesmo...me responde por que está com ela? Por que deixou costumes familiares idiotas interferirem na sua decisão?- ela o interferiu alterada

- Do que adiantaria continuar na mesma, sendo que você não gostava de mim?- James ficou mirando os sapatos por alguns instantes esperando a resposta dela

- Disse certo...não GOSTAVA!- ela fechou a boca logo que percebeu a besteira que havia dito, ele já levantou a cabeça e a olhou confuso

- Como assim não GOSTAVA? O que você está querendo me dizer?- disse se aproximando

- Nada, James...esquece...falei errado...- ela falava desviando o olhar

- Fale, por favor... não me deixe confuso, Lily- ela respirou fundo: não tinha mais como esconder e nem deixar aquele assunto morrer do jeito que ela estava tentando...sem ele saber!

- Como você pode ser tão cego por não perceber que James Potter é o nome que não sai da minha cabeça? Eu fui perceber isso muito tarde, assim como você me disse no trem, e estou pagando pela minha demora...sem te ter comigo! Não precisa jogar nada na minha cara agora...tente me ajudar a deixar ser menos dolorido para mim.

Ela olhou para ele e logo desviou, mirando a árvore próxima. James ainda digeria todas aquelas palavras e estava sem reação

Gotas começaram a cair fazendo os dois olharem para o céu...Lily fechou os olhos e sentia seu rosto se molhar cada vez que uma gotinha caia nele. Lily sentiu mais frio, mas agora não se importava mais...só queria sentir a chuva caindo depois de ter desabafado

- Por que nunca me contou? Por que me deixou cometer o maior erro da minha vida?- perguntou James com a voz mais alta, já que a chuva aumentara e o barulho dela caindo nas folhas e batendo nas árvores era grande

- Eu não sei, James...fiquei confusa...e logo depois de eu realmente perceber que o que eu queria era você, Jessy entrou no jogo...não podia fazer mais nada

- Podia ter me contado antes de eu ter falado com meus pais- James andou de um lado para o outro passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados

- Esqueça tudo isso...não se preocupe com nada...agora você tem a Jessy e eu me virarei melhor agora depois de ter desabafado com você

- Nada disso...agora é que não esquecerei...ainda te quero muito...eu não amo a Jessy, não gosto dela do jeito que deveria

- Você aprenderá a gostar..a amar

- Aprendi o que é amar com você, Lily Evans...e ninguém vai ocupar o lugar que você ocupa, droga...coloque isso na cabeça...

- Então me prova... estou cansada das suas palavras e não ver uma atitude

James se aproximo dela e colocou primeiramente suas mãos nos ombros molhados da ruiva. Se encaravam e se desafiavam sem ao menos dizer algo

**Saying I love you (**dizer eu te amo)

**Is not the words I want to hear from you **( Não são palavras que quero ouvir de você)

James subiu as mãos para o rosto da ruiva e o acariciou levemente sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Lily sentiu um frio na espinha fazendo sua respiração acelerar

**It's not that I want you ( **não é que eu não queira que você diga)

**not to say, but if you only knew** ( Mas se você apenas soubesse)

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel ( **Como seria fácil me mostrar como você se sente)

Ele diminuiu para um palmo a distância entre os rostos. Sentiam a respiração quente um do outro...Lily também sentiu que o coração do maroto estava acelerado assim como o seu

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real (** Mais do que palavras é tudo que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me (** Então você não teria de dizer que me ama)

**Cos I'd already know ( **Pois eu já saberia)

Os narizes e tocaram, mas não se beijaram...queriam sentir toda aquela sensação nova que invadia a mente e o corpo deles...queriam perceber se aquilo era mesmo real, pois não queriam que fosse um sonho

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two ?( **O que você faria se meu coração se rasgasse em dois?)

**More than words to show you feel (** Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que sente)

**That your love for me is real ( **Que seu amor por mim é verdadeiro)

Os lábios começaram a roçar bem lentamente enquanto James trouxe Lily para mais colada ao seu corpo. Pensamentos a mil, sensações repentinas, desejos descontrolados, mentes abertas e sem nenhuma preocupação...tudo o que queriam era ficar ali para sempre, de baixo daquela forte chuva, mas juntos!

**What would you say if I took those words away? ( **O que você diria seu eu afastasse para longe aquelas palavras?)

**Then you couldn't make things new ( **Então você não poderia criar coisas novas)

**Just by saying I love you ( **Simplesmente dizendo "eu amo você")

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo do moreno colado no seu...seus braços entrelaçando-a tão perfeitamente pela cintura. Nunca sentiu sensação tão forte e tão descontrolada com outros garotos que já havia saído.

**more than words , more than what you say is the things you do (** Mais do que palavras, mais do que você diz são as coisas que você faz

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand ( **Agora que eu tentei conversar com você e te fazer entender)

**All you have to do is close your eyes ( **Tudo o que você tem que fazer é fechar os olhos)

**And just reach out your hands and touch me ( **Apenas estender suas mãos e me tocar)

James sentiu as mãos de Lily percorrer seus cabelos, seu pescoço e seu rosto. Custava acreditar que depois de ficar com tantas garotas na vida, somente uma pudesse fazer senti-lo todas as sensações que estava sentindo no exato momento com a ruiva...a ruiva que gostava dele...a ruiva que ele tanto amava e abraçava...roçando seus lábios e sentindo sua respiração

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show (** Mais do que palavras é tudo o que sempre precisei que você mostrasse)

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me ( **Então você não teria de dizer que me ama)

**Cos I'd already know ( **Pois eu já saberia)

James respirou fundo para se preparar para o que tanto desejou durante tanto tempo. Umas das mãos na cintura de Lily foi até seu rosto e o acariciou por alguns segundos. O moreno a pressionou levemente contra seu corpo e a beijou! Lily sentia aqueles lábios tão quentes e perfeitos nos seus agora...era uma sensação maravilhosa...sua barriga virou do avesso ao sentir aquele beijo tão carinhoso...nenhum outro garoto beijara Lily tão bem do jeito que James estava fazendo

Ele se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo beijando aqueles lábios tão doces e tão macios...um frio passou por todo o seu corpo...um único adjetivo para o beijo? APAIXONADO!

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two ?( **O que você faria se meu coração se rasgasse em dois?)

**More than words to show you feel (** Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que sente)

**That your love for me is real ( **Que seu amor por mim é verdadeiro)

**What would you say if I took those words away? ( **O que você diria seu eu afastasse para longe aquelas palavras?)

**Then you couldn't make things new ( **Então você não poderia criar coisas novas)

**Just by saying I love you ( **Simplesmente dizendo "eu amo você")

**N/A: NHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Primeiro beijinhooooooo...me pediram, então resolvi colocar antes da hora! xD Olha como fui boazinha uahuahuahuahuahuahuahahuah**

**Vou tentar ao máximo não demorar com a ATT...se conseguir escrever o outro cap até o feriado, postarei...senão...vai demorar só uns dias a mais! Mas nada de mais...uahuahuahauhauhauha...espero que tenham curtido o cap...achei q fui mt apressada nele, mas ok...antes ATT do que perder VOCÊEEEEESSSSSS! hehehehe**

**AH... A FICA TEM CAPA AGORAAAAAAA! Está lá na mh homepage...passem lá e deem uma olhadinha, ok? E me digam o que acharam, tá? **

**Reviews? simmmmmm...por favor! por favor, por favoooooorrrrrrrr...**

**Beijooooooosssssss p/ todos e até mais!**

**Mais uma observação...fic nova chegando por ai...aguardem e espero q deem uma olhadinha tbm quando postar, ok?**


	9. mas uma briga depois!

**Nota da autora malvada: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...100 CHIBATADAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS! Mereço...mereço msm! Sou mt malvada, meu Deus! Falei que ia postar logo depois do feirado...e olha só...estamos quase no próximo do qual eu comentei! Pessoal...MIIIIIIL DESCULPAS...estive c/ mts coisas p/ resolver...problemas...e acabou dando pane na mh cabeça e o cap. fugiu completamente! Minhas idéias e critividade resolveram tirar umas férias, acreditam? (**

**Bom, mas estou aqui de volta...com um novo cap. que ñ gostei mt, confesso...foi aquele cap. assim arranjado de ultima hora...mas...tentei..juro que tentei! Na verdade...espero que seja legível e q vcs n me julguem mt, por favooooor! D Tentei e tentei bastante...fiz o meu possivel na hora! **

**Bom...chega de falar mt...aqui está o novo cap**

Vagarosamente, o beijo foi cessando após durar muito. Lily abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso em sua frente...o moreno sorria abobado para a ruiva, mais parecia que havia ganhado na loteria bruxa! Palavras tentaram sair da boca dela, a abriu duas vezes, mas ambas as vezes nada saiu: não conseguia pensar em nada no momento! Estava em um choque sem igual, uma sensação maravilhosa passava pelo seu corpo...mal acreditava que acabara de beijar James Potter!

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Lily o mirando...não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver brilho no olhar dela ao invés de receber um belo tapa no meio da cara por beijá-la. Aquilo tudo foi mais do que realidade: seu sonho se realizara...não por completo...faltava estar ao lado dela sempre e isso era uma coisa que ele bem sabia que estava impossível no momento e após ver a ruiva tentar dizer algo mas sem sucesso, imaginava o que vinha... "James, não podemos fazer isso" "James, você enlouqueceu?" " SAI DAQUI, GAROTO...TE ODEIO". Por isso, resolveu começar...

- Lily...eu...

- Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida!- ela disse de repente sorrindo confusa e tirando os cabelos molhados caindo no rosto

- O que? Você não está brava? Digo...não ira me recriminar pela situação que...

- James, por favor, não estrague o momento- disse a ruiva rindo arrancando um sorriso meio amarelado dele. Após uns segundos, as idéias e as consciências foram voltando ao estado normal e a ficha dos dois caíam

- Lily, mas...- ela colocou uma das mãos na boca dele e respirou fundo

- James...eu tenho a plena consciência de que isso o que aconteceu foi um erro...foi bom, mas não deveríamos ter feito. Você está com um relacionamento complicado com a Jessy e... não quero ser "a outra" jamais! Acho melhor esquecermos do que acabou de acontecer

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans! E te digo: meu relacionamento com Jessy será cortado! Estou pensando nisso a um tempo já...o jantar que acontecerá em casa será o local disso... não quero te perder por uma decisão errada que tomei.

- Não posso te dizer o que fazer e nem o que não fazer...você sabe o que será melhor para você.- ela ficou um pouco desnorteada. Estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer mais...queria agarrá-lo, correr, gritar, ir tomar um banho quentinho e sair logo daquela chuva forte

- Então saiba que o que eu quero fazer é isso.- disse ele tentando entrar no foco de visão da garota que olhava para os lados freneticamente

- A gente conversa depois, James...preciso ir- ela fez menção de se virar, mas ele a segurou pelo ombro

- Você vai saindo assim depois do que aconteceu? Falando que precisa ir? ( **N/A: esse daí tá pior que mulher! Uhauahuahuah) **

- O que você quer que eu fale? "Oh, está chovendo"?

- Não...pelo menos fala que vai me esperar ou que vai desistir!- James falava sério e fez pouco da brincadeira de Lily

- Eu não tenho garantia de que você irá mesmo fazer isso, que irá mesmo acabar com ela e ficar SÓ comigo... eu não sei o que pensar no momento

- Depois do que aconteceu aqui e do que eu te falei você acha que não tem garantias? Santa paciência, Lily!- ele bateu os braços irritado e andava de um lado para o outro

- Droga, James...não tenho condições para te responder isso agora. Eu quero acreditar!

- Então acredite! Não posso resolver as coisas agora também, mas quero que você espere um tempo...mas queria saber se irá me esperar ou se quer desistir

- Eu vou ficar afastada de você, James Potter...não vou ficar te rondando, porque só o fato de ter pedido um tempo para a Jessy não diz que está solteiro...pelo menos para mim!- ela disse raivosa com o dedo esticado no rosto dele

- Não precisa se afastar definitivamente...vamos ficar como estávamos...amigos! Não quero que você se afaste ou mude comigo...e se você quiser, nem Sirius e nem Emy precisam saber do que aconteceu aqui, fica só entre nós...prefere assim?

- Sim! Mesmo sabendo que você adoraria sair por ai se vangloriando por finalmente ter alcançado sua meta...

- Pensei que esse beijo tinha sido ótimo, a melhor coisa que aconteceu, segundo você...agora me trata mal. Não estou te entendendo

- E nunca irá, afinal não é você que está com um sentimento tão forte por uma pessoa e que não pode ficar com ela agora, porque foi trocada! Mas quem sou eu para julgar a sua atitude em relação ao seu namoro com Jessy Mcgregory? Ninguém! Você tem seu plano então faça-o! Eu serei a idiota que espera...só espero que não seja em vão! Chega agora, o frio já passou dos limites...outra hora a gente conversa, James

- Não posso te obrigar a nada, né! Então tudo bem...- ele sentou na raiz de uma árvore, ainda na chuva e colocou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na árvore

- Mas acredite quando eu disse que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, James...acho que beijo apaixonado é melhor!- ela sorriu e saiu da floresta o deixando com cara de bobo debaixo da chuva

"_Eu ainda não acredito que acabo de ceder um beijo para James Potter! Beijo...e que beijo. Como alguém pode beijar tão bem, tão perfeitamente como ele? Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que ele era perfeito...elas foram embora junto com a chuva! POR QUE EU TENHO QUE DIVIDI-LO COM AQUELA RIDÍCULA? Ele ama Lily Evans e não Jessy Mcgregory! Que ódio...estúpida tradição familiar! Deveriam prender a pessoa que inventou uma coisa dessas...poxa, ele quer a ruiva aqui e não a loirinha sem sal lá...tenho o direito de ficar com ele! Que pensamento mais egoísta o meu, mas...é a pura verdade. Ok...você disse que irá esperar, agora espera e arque com as conseqüências de vê-lo beijando aquela ridícula! Estamos em Outubro...daqui a pouco será Novembro que é o mês de Quadribol...aí chega Dezembro...o Natal não está tão longe!"_

A ruiva foi andando lentamente pelo castelo mesmo morrendo de frio e louca para chegar logo e tomar um banho bem quente. Ao chegar no quarto que estava vazio, ela sentou no tapete central e ficou mirando o nada durante um longo tempo. Muitos pensamentos pareciam cair em si...os sentimentos de culpa apareciam, a vontade de sair correndo até ele e o esbofetear se misturava com a vontade de beijá-lo novamente...e por ali, Lily ficou...até que uma alma bondosa resolveu aparecer...uma alma bondosa, feliz, alegre e saltitante entrasse

- LIIIIIIIIIII...VC NÃO SABE, AMIGA!- Emy parou de gritar quando percebeu a cara da ruiva sentada no chão

- OI!- disse Lily sorrindo sem graça

- O que aconteceu? Está toda molhada e fria...você precisa tomar um banho rápido antes que fique doente, sua maluca! O que aconteceu que está atordoada e aqui no chão?

- Eu e James brigamos! – a ruiva não se sentia muito bem em mentir para a amiga, mas os dois combinaram de não contar para ninguém

- De novo? Mas por que? Aposto que tem o dedo daquela Jessy ai no meio

- É, não deixa de ter...mas...brigamos e até que estamos bem agora...foi coisa de momento. Quero saber o que aconteceu com você e o tão sonhado Black!- queria sair de seu assunto para não se sentir tão mal em mentir para a amiga

- Foi simplesmente um sonho, Li! Agora sei o motivo das meninas ficarem tão vidradas nele...quando ele quer ser fofo, ele consegue!

- Então isso quer dizer que vocês finalmente se beijaram, certo?

- Se ele não me beijasse hoje, ficaria louca! Foi tão mágico...foi tão delicioso...foi tão magnífico...foi tão...

- Emy, eu já sei como é o beijo de Sirius Black!- riu a ruiva

- Bom, então me poupa muitos detalhes, né? Mas...foi toda aquela coisa boa, mas...eu fugi!

- FUGIU? Como assim fugiu?

- Estávamos nos beijando...já tínhamos terminado de jantar e tudo mais, só que me bateu a realidade...Sirius Black nunca será somente meu!- Emy baixou a cabeça e o tom de voz nas ultimas palavras

- Eu acho que você não pode ter um pensamento tão negativo, Emy! Você é uma menina linda, meiga, simpática e tudo que um garoto procura em uma garota...pode ter certeza que se você não prende Sirius Black é por pura idiotice dele, sem contar que Sirius Black ama ser galinha!

- Mas sabe qual o motivo que me faz ainda gostar dele e ter umas pontinhas de esperança?

- Qual?

- Ele é tão parecido com James que sinto que um dia ele poderá mudar como James fez quando percebeu que te ama!- Lily sentiu uma pontada no coração

- Emily...você tem capacidade de fazer Sirius Black correr atrás de você!

- Mas como, Lily?

- Você já percebeu que Sirius gosta que as meninas, depois de sair com ele, o procure? Aconteceu comigo...eu não fui atrás e ele veio, só parou quando eu dei um fora público...se lembra?

- Claro!

- Então faça isso...amanhã, na hora do café da manhã, vamos nos sentar ao lado dos marotos e vamos ignorar aqueles dois! Combinado?

- Combinado!

Um belo sábado de manhã, trazendo um sol fraco e um vento incomodo. Vários alunos já sentados nas mesas de sua respectivas casas

- Cara, que sexta-feira boa, viu? Comi muito ontem, mas continuo morrendo de fome!- disse Sirius enchendo seu prato com torradas

- Ainda bem que alguém aqui fez algo de bom ontem, pelo menos- disse Remus- pois eu fiquei na sala comunal lendo, James treinando, Peter dormindo cedo...só você se divertindo!

- É, me diverti por todos vocês...pena que Emy saiu correndo de uma hora para outra...sei que não beijo mal

- Convencido!- disse, finalmente, James após um longo tempo de silêncio

- Invejosos! Bom, veremos agora quem é convencido ou quem realmente manda no pedaço- Sirius apontou com a cabeça Emy e Lily entrando no Salão. Elas vinham conversando e se sentaram indiferentes ao lado deles

- Bom dia- disse as duas para os três garotos

- Bom dia!- responderam

- Um belo e ótimo dia para um passeio nos jardins, não é, Emy?- disse Sirius se aproximando. Ela olhou pela janela e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente

- É, também acho!- e continuou a passar geleia em sua torrada. Lily trocou um olhar rápido com James, mas logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça para seu prato

- Gostaria de dar uma volta depois daqui?- sorriu Sirius galantemente. Lily temeu...aquele sorriso derretia até pedra, não sabia se Emy conseguiria resistir...viu no rosto da amiga que estava sendo difícil

- Não vai dar, Sirius! Sabe o que é? Tenho que arrumar meu guarda roupa

- O que? Vai deixar de dar um passeio comigo pelo jardim nessa manhã de outono um pouco fria para arrumar seu guarda roupa?- dizia o moreno indignado. James começou a rir, mas parou quando recebeu um olhar reprovador do amigo

- É! Nem tudo pode ser perfeito, certo? Quem sabe a gente não faz isso outro dia, né!- abobado, indignado, insatisfeito,mas totalmente compreensível, Sirius respirou fundo

- Tudo bem, vamos deixar para outro dia então!- a ruiva piscou disfarçadamente para a amiga que sorriu aliviada

- Onde você esteve ontem depois do treino, James Potter?- uma irritante voz vazava pelos ouvidos dos cinco

- Bom dia para você também!- disse o moreno olhando para Jessy

- Estou esperando a resposta ainda

- Se continuar com essa educação, não a receberá

- Me desculpe, amorzinho...não era a minha intenção, mas fiquei te esperando perto do campo, mas todos saíram menos você...onde você foi?- disse ela sentando-se ao lado de James e empurrando Remus para o lado

- Eu fiquei fazendo algumas coisas no vestiário e demorei um pouco. Mas o que você foi fazer lá? Pedi para que não fosse

- Mas eu não fui, só esperei do lado de fora! Se você fez o que diz que fez, eu irei acreditar!

- Menos mal! Agora me deixe terminar de comer com os meus amigos, ok?

- Ok! Até mais tarde...- a loira foi beijar o garoto na boca, mas ele virou fazendo com que recebesse o beijo na bochecha

- Tá, essa do vestiário não colou nem um pouco para nós, Pontas!- disse Remus voltando ao seu lugar

- O que você estava fazendo?- perguntou Sirius. Troca rápida de olhares? Não! Eles sabiam disfarçar

- Eu só fiquei lá, sem fazer nada...me avisaram que ela estava me esperando, então eu enrolei um pouco

- E meu nome é Mérlin! Ai tem coisa, te conheço, James Potter! Ou tem coisa ou tem ALGUÉM- sorriu Sirius. Bom, eles não eram peritos em disfarçar...uma troca de olhares aconteceu. James continuou em silêncio

- Não vamos insistir para que ele fale, pessoal! Se não quer dizer, é porque deve ser algo pessoal ou sério- disse Remus

- Obrigado, Aluado!

- Chega de conversa, não é? Bom, fim de semana que vem começa as visitas para Hogsmead...o que vocês tem em mente?- Lily cortou o assunto rapidamente antes que sobrasse para ela

- Ah, as mesmas coisas de sempre: encher nosso estoques, Três Vassouras, encontros...- Remus falava, mas Lily não conseguia tirar os olhos de James. Já havia desistido de disfarçar e por sorte, ninguém reparava. Nem havia percebido a chegada de Alex à mesa

"_Droga, olha o que ele te fez, Lily Evans! Nem consegue tirar seus olhos dele...mas olha como ele está lindo hoje...ele sempre está lindo, na verdade! Será que eu consigo me manter longe dele?"_ As corujas entravam depositando as correspondências . Uma coruja das torres pousou em frente da ruiva com um pergaminho. Ela o soltou e, ao reconhecer a letra rapidamente, o leu de forma com que ninguém visse

"**Acho que com as cabeças mais frias a gente poderia conversar melhor, não acha?**

**Me encontre na torre da Astronomia antes do por do sol...estarei te esperando!**

**J.P**

**Obs.: te amo!"**

A ruiva olhou para o moreno a sua frente e sorriu confirmando sua presença

"_To vendo que será mais difícil do que eu imaginava"_

O dia pareceu longo como todo dia em que ficamos ansiosos para algo no fim dele. Lily tentou estudar ou se distrair de milhares maneiras possíveis, mas o jeito foi ficar fazendo nada até o sol estar baixo no céu. Ela estava na sala comunal quando percebeu que era a hora. Dizendo que tinha deveres de monitoria, deixou Emy sozinha e saiu pelo quadro. Como o caminho era comprido, foi pensando em muitas coisas para dizer para James...que queria ficar em paz, que queria que ele terminasse com Jessy na hora, que não queria esperar... mas nenhuma pareceu boa o suficiente. Começou a subir as escadas sem querer fazer barulho e chamar atenção de alguns alunos que estavam ali por perto. Parou em frente a porta, viu as luzes dos raios do sol pela fresta da porta. Respirou fundo. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente, parecendo que estava indo para a forca. Segurou na maçaneta e decidiu entrar e...lá estava ele! James estava com os cotovelos apoiados no muro em que os telescópios se encostavam, olhando para o horizonte, o nada. Ela fechou a porta e se postou atrás dele. Já ele baixou a cabeça percebendo a presença dela...se virou e sorriu!

- Você demorou e até pensei que não viria- disse ele voltando a olhar para o nada

- Vim pensando e acabei demorando um pouco- ela se aproximou e se apoiou também no muro- E então, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Você não me respondeu uma pergunta ontem, Lily e eu preciso muito saber a resposta

- E qual seria?

- Você irá me esperar, não é? É só o que eu preciso saber

- Olhe bem para mim e me responda primeiro...eu tenho cara de idiota?- ele a olhou confuso e respondeu

- Não! Mas não te farei de idiota se me espe...

- Se eu não tenho, é óbvio que eu vou te esperar! Eu decidi que nem tudo que é fácil tem graça e deixar de ficar com você só por que não será fácil é pura idiotice- um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de James

- Isso vai melhorar e me ajudar bastante e não vou fazer você se arrepender disso, Lily! Pode escrever o que te digo

- É o que eu espero.- eles ouviram uma movimentação do outro lado da porta e se esconderam em um canto mais escuro da sala quando a porta se abriu. Viram duas sombras se postarem exatamente onde os dois estavam segundos antes, mas não conseguiam ver quem era

- Teremos que averiguar a situação...mas...um Grifinório na equipe será muito bom! Então...o encontro com ele será em Hogsmead?

- Sim, Senhor! Ele já foi comunicado e confirmou.

- Então está bem. Deixo bem claro que estou depositando essa grande responsabilidade em suas mãos e espero não me decepcionar, estou confiando em você!

- Pode confiar, pode confiar!

- E Bellatrix? Já a informou sobre isso?

- Black está por dentro de tudo e já avisou nosso Lord...ele gostou muito da idéia.

- Eu imaginava...tentarei encontrar mais podres no meio de Grifinórios, Lufa- Lufas e Corvinais

- Ok! Se me der licença, preciso avisar os outros sobre a próxima reunião- passos foram se distanciando e apenas uma das sombras permaneceu ali. Os dois ouviam atentamente toda a conversa, mas as vozes estavam um pouco abafadas e não era possível reconhecer. A tal sombra ainda ficara ali por mais 5 minutos, sem barulho, sem nada!

- Mas que loucura era aquela que aqueles caras estavam falando?- perguntou James quando puderam sair do esconderijo

- Não sei...mas é a segunda vez que pego uma conversa dessas- disse Lily pensativa

- Deve ser um grupo idiota de estudantes que não tem o que fazer, certo?

- Eu não botaria muita fé nisso, mas vai lá saber o que eles estão fazendo...mesmo assim acho que ficarei de olhos abertos

- Tente não se intrometer em assuntos psicóticos como esse, porque pelo o que deu para se perceber, eram Sonserinos!

- E daí que eram Sonserinos? Me acha impotente diante deles?

- Não é isso que eu estou querendo dizer, Lily...não me leve a mal! Mas...você é um tipo de pessoa que eles adorariam que se intrometesse lá...adorariam arranjar briga com você!

- Ah, pare de falar bobagem, por Mérlin! Eu vou ficar de olho sim e não há James Potter que irá me deter- o moreno respirou fundo

- Vou deixar isso para lá, então...mas consequentemente se você ficar de olho neles, terei que ficar de olho em você!

- Não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim, sei me virar sozinha...olha, James...é melhor nós irmos embora, ok? Sua namorada deve estar te procurando

- Não vou negar, Jessy deve estar me procurando mesmo! Ultimamente, não tem largado do meu pé e se ela descobrir que eu estava com você então...não quero nem ver!

- Ótimo! Vai lá se encontrar com ela, vai, Potter! Tenho mais coisa a fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo suas lamentações sobre aquela ridícula da sua namorada...Tchau!

- Potter? – ele perguntou, mas ela já havia saído da sala, batendo a porta

Um belo sábado com visita a Hogsmead! Nada melhor e nada tão esperado...a semana passou rápida desde a vez que Lily e James se encontraram na Torre de Astronomia...fora uma semana normal, com pequenas brigas e muitas risadas...a amizade deles estavam crescendo cada vez mais e, com ela, Lily percebia que o amor também! Não pensava que gostaria tanto de alguém do jeito que estava gostando de James...era realmente forte. James já não sabia o que fazer...queria dar um belo chute na bu de Jessy e resolver logo tudo aquilo...via que Lily sofria, mesmo que calada. E uma cena como a que estava vendo da ruiva, lhe trazia muita raiva de si

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou ao lado dela na carruagem que levava os dois e Sirius, Emy e Remus

- Estou!- ela sorriu um pouco amarelado e continuou a olhar para fora. Sirius e Emy quase não conversavam, afinal, Emy estava gostando muito de estar dando gelo no moreno...estava funcionando exatamente como Lily dissera! Durante a semana, Sirius a seguia, tentava leva-la para darem um passeio sozinhos, tentou convida-la para Hogsmead...mas a garota estava sendo forte, seu orgulho e sua vontade de saber se conseguiria ter Sirius Black somente para ela eram grandes demais. Ao descerem na vila, ficaram parados e olhando ao redor

- Bom, temos muita coisa para fazer, mas posso fazer um comentário que estou segurando desde Hogwarts?- pediu Sirius suplicante

- Estou prevendo besteira a caminho, mas vamos ouvir- disse Remus

- Estou agradecendo por Jessy ter pegado uma gripe daquelas de derrubar até um dragão! Não iria conseguir agüentar aquela loira reclamando nos nossos ouvidos!- todos riram, inclusive James- Me desculpe, Pontas...mas aquela ali você pegou pesado

- Tudo bem vocês não gostarem dela...Jessy não é nenhum exemplo de garota suportável mesmo...preferia quando éramos crianças!

- Ok...quem quer parar de falar da loira aguada e ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?- disse Lily e todos concordaram. Por sorte, conseguiram uma mesa para todos bem ao lado da mesa onde Alex estava com uma garota do sexto ano da Corvinal. Era uma tática de mostrar para Kim que aquele loiro ali pode estar louco para estar com ela, mas que não está morto...palavras dele para Lily e Emy.

- Acho que vou procurar Peter, sabem...depois de vocês zoarem com o coitado de novo no dormitório hoje de manhã em relação a ele ter um encontro hoje, ele sumiu do mapa! – disse Remus se levantando com sua cerveja e saindo do Três Vassouras

- O que vocês querem fazer depois daqui?- perguntou Emy

- Eu gostaria de dar uma volta...mas só com você!- disse Sirius que, por milagre que posso ter sido, não estava com aquela cara de galanteador que fazia quando tentava fazer algo que estava difícil de conseguir...mas estava com uma cara de "cachorro sem dono". Emy olhou para Lily suplicando ajuda, mas a ruiva só deu de ombros olhou com pena para o moreno

- Bom, acho que não vou morrer se aceitar, certo?

- Finalmente!- disse Sirius erguendo os braços para o alto e se levantando logo em seguida junto com Emy

- Acho que vamos ficar sozinhos!- sorriu Lily sem graça enquanto os dois se afastavam da mesa

- Tem algum problema? Prefere que cada um vá para um lado?

- Não! Não há necessidade disso, afinal, somos amigos e amigos ficam juntos, saem juntos, fazem coisas juntos e etc...

- Concordo...então...vamos dar uma volta?

- Claro!

Após pegarem mais uma cerveja amanteigada, os dois deixaram o Três Vassouras e começaram a andar entre as pessoas lentamente, sem pressa alguma. Iam conversando, rindo e se divertindo...caminhavam e nem se importavam com o caminho que estavam tomando ou quem os via entrando em um fio de caminho que levava para uma parte da floresta calma e tranqüila, sem o alvoroço de tantas pessoas juntas. Quando pararam de falar em um momento, James começou a rir sozinho

- Por que está rindo?

- Estava aqui pensando...você negou tanto um encontro e olha onde estamos? Praticamente em um!- Lily riu também

- Não é exatamente um encontro, né! É um passeio entre amigos

- Um passeio com duas pessoas que se gostam não é exatamente um encontro entre amigos, não acha?- Lily baixou a cabeça

- Bom, mas a prioridade aqui é a nossa amizade, independente do sentimento que temos no momento

- Negativo! O que eu sinto por você sempre foi prioridade e nunca segundo plano

- James, essa não é a hora e nem o lugar ideal para falarmos sobre isso

- Por que? Só pelo fato de estarmos sozinhos em um lugar legal e perfeito?- ela não respondeu de imediato, um longo silêncio pairou sobre o lugar

- Os jogos começarão logo, né?

- O que?- perguntou James confuso

- Os jogos...de Quadribol...irão começar, certo?

- Certo! Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Nada, oras...mas eu queria te perguntar se você achou o seu pomo afanado

- Como você sabe que ele sumiu?

- Oras, porque EU confisquei!- ela sorriu sarcástica- Depois de você derrubá-lo na aula de Feitiços dessa semana...você sabia que é muito feio pegar as coisas que não pertence? – ele riu

- Foi apenas um pomo, mas você não pretende me devolver? Ele é muito valioso para mim

- Valioso é? Se fosse, o senhor tomaria mais cuidado ao colocá-lo na mochila

- Foi um descuido da minha parte, admito, mas ele faz muita falta...você vai devolver, certo?

- Hmm- ela tirou do bolso o tal pomo que se desenrolou das asas douradas e o mirou- Não sei...será que você merece?- James olhou para o pomo como se fosse uma pessoa quase morrendo de sede olhando para um copo de água

- Não entregou para a Mcgonagall? Então você quer me devolver, certo?

- Não deveria devolver para você, e sim para a caixa de Quadribol...lá é o lugar dela!

- Por favor, Lily...não seja tão malvada, vai

- Deixa eu pensar um pouco...NÃO!- ela começou a rir. James pulou e tentou arrancar o pomo da mão da ruiva, mas ela fora mais rápida

- Isso não vale! Me devolve, por favor

- E aqui está um aluno do sétimo ano voltando para a infância...que fofo! Opa...- ele tentou novamente pegar o pomo

- Se não me der por bem, eu vou pegá-lo por mal, Lily Evans!- desafiou o moreno

- Nossa, agora fiquei com medo! Vamos ver do que você é capaz, James Potter!

- Ok!

James se preparou e Lily segurou mais firme o pomo na mão para que ele não escapasse tão facilmente. O moreno foi em direção a ela...Lily riu e desviava, mas com dificuldade, pois James mostrava que estava decidido mesmo a ter o pomo de volta. Quando ele começou a correr, ela foi em direção a floresta mais fechada e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore...respirava aceleradamente devido a corrida até ali...olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Foi voltando lentamente e sem fazer barulho para a orla em que estava, mas James não estava lá. Ela olhava em volta e só via árvores e a escuridão entre elas. Sentiu um pouco de medo ao ouvir o vento balançarem as árvores e não ver ninguém. Segurou o pomo no peito com as duas mãos e ia andando de ré e olhando em volta

- James?- ela chamou com a voz um pouco trêmula, mas não obteve resposta- James, você tá ai?

Logo depois de chama-lo, sentiu algo a agarrando pela cintura e fazendo a ruiva cair em um monte de folhas. Ainda sentia algo sobre ela, um pouco pesado até, e conseguiu deitar de costas, mas não havia nada em cima dela...mas continuava sentir algo em cima dela. Sentiu também que o pomo não estava mais em suas mãos e sim flutuando em sua frente, isso a fez pegar sua varinha rapidamente no bolso e apontar para o "nada" pesado em sua frente

- Não, Lily!- James gritou e foi tirando a capa de invisibilidade lentamente. Ela respirou aliviada

- Você quer me matar de susto? Fiquei assustada! Você sumiu, me deixou aqui sozinha e me derruba assim?

- Eu não sumi, estava do seu lado o tempo todo, mas com a capa...só esperei a hora certa para te "atacar" e veja...consegui o pomo!- disse ele levantando-o e sorrindo

- Ótimo, agora você conseguiu! Mas, não me deixa mais com medo do jeito que eu estava...fiquei preocupada, pensei naquele tal de Voldemort e naqueles alunos loucos

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, eu nunca iria te deixar sozinha e muito menos deixar alguém fazer mal para você- James passou a mão pelo rosto de Lily

- É melhor a gente se levantar- disse ela o empurrando para o lado e ficando em pé se limpando, mas James a puxou pelo braço e a beijou! A abraçou e a colou em seu corpo e Lily nem tentou lutar contra...ela queria também e muito! Era muito bom sentir os lábios tão perfeitos dele novamente nos seus...sentiu seu coração disparar de repente e frios na barriga. James foi andando lentamente ainda com Lily em seus braços e a encostou em uma das árvores fazendo seus corpos colarem mais ainda. Quando Lily sentiu que o beijo ficava cada vez mais quente e que ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o rumo dele, ouviu folhas se mexerem ao seu lado e uma mão encostar em seu ombro direito...

**Nota final da autora malvada: nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...cap. cheio de J/L, nossa! Bom...está ai! No feriado, eu vou viajar e logo em seguida boto em prática o próximo cap. sem falar que o cap. de SETE REGRAS DO AMOR está quase pronto também, portanto, espero mais um pouco de paciência dessa autora malvada e cheia de problemas:) Acho que é isso...**

**BEIJOOOOOOOOOSS! E até mais!**


	10. Quadribol dolorido!

**N/A:SIM...PODEM ME CRUCIFICAR...ME CHICOTEAR...ME BATEREM...TUDO! Gente...eu tive problemas...problemas,..problemas e mais problemas! Ele se resumem em muitas coisas...inclusive...falta de criatividade! POis ééééé...mts me entendem, né? Bom...estou começando uma nova vida agora...estou feliz e tudo o mais...mas NUNCA...eu disse NUNCA...vou abandonar a fic! Pode ocorrer esses problemas novamente...mas NUNCA abandonarei a fic...nem essa e nem a SETE REGRAS!**

**Nem vou ficar falando muito...está aqui mais um capítulo...não muito bom, né...mas fiz! Estava em dívida com vocês.../ maldade minha, eu sei! uahuahuahuaha Mas prometo para vocês que os capítulos vão melhorando cada vez mais...estou muito ansiosa para chegar no do NATAL...ai ai ... vou caprichar bem nesse! Nem vai demorar muito...falo no sentido de que não terão muitos capitulos a partir desse e antes do NATAL! hehehehehehehehe**

**Chega agora...tá aí...meu pagamento!**

**Join!**

* * *

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Lily berrou fazendo James dar um pulo de susto e se afastar da ruiva. Lily se desgrudou da árvore e foi para trás do moreno ainda com cara de assustado e não entendendo nada 

- Quem está ai?- perguntou James apontando a varinha em direção da árvore. Uma sombra tímida foi saindo vagarosamente com as mãos para cima

- Abaixa isso, Pontas!- era Peter que vinha acanhado olhando desconfiado para a varinha do amigo

- Você é louco, cara? Sabe que anda acontecendo coisas estranhas na escola...nas redondezas e ainda fica andando sozinho e ainda assusta os outros?

- Eu...eu estava perdido! Esqueci minha varinha na escola e ouvi vozes por aqui e vim atrás...desculpa, Lily, por te assustar

- Tudo bem- respondeu a ruiva que ainda estava atrás de James

- E desculpa ter atrapalhado o momento de nostalgia dos dois- riu Peter. Lily soltou um gemido de indignação

- Respeito, Peter...por favor!- pediu James guardando sua varinha- Afinal, você não estava em um encontro? Cadê a garota?

- Ahh...bem...ela...ela tá...digo...ela estava ali atrás comigo, sabe...foi ai que eu me perdi!- Claro, que nenhum dos dois caiu na história

- Conta outra, ratinho...você estava com ela e do nada...se perdeu?

- Qual é, Pontas...não me obrigue a falar sobre minhas coisas pessoais com você...ou melhor...vocês! Sem falar...que eu acho que vocês não querem que os outros saibam sobre a coisa pessoal que peguei aqui!

- Isso é uma chantagem ou é impressão minha?

- Que isso, Lily...nunca faria isso com vocês!- disse Peter sorrindo ironicamente e sumindo entre as árvores na frente do casal

- Ele estava nos ameaçando, James.

- Ele não é louco para contar para alguém o que viu aqui, não se preocupe!

- Tudo bem...agora vamos embora!

- Mas já? Por que? Vamos ficar mais um pouco...que tal?

- Não, James...nossa cota de besteira já ultrapassou hoje...é melhor voltarmos!

- Besteiras? Como besteiras? Me beijar é besteira para você, é isso?

- Esqueça isso, James! Te falei e volto a falar: você não está livre! Falei que não iria ficar atrás de você e não ficarei. Eu vou voltar, você não vem?- ela perguntou entrando na floresta de volta para a pequena vila. James, sem outra saída, acompanhou a ruiva.

NOVEMBRO! MÊS DE QUADRIBOL E MUITAS FESTAS NAS SALAS COMUNAIS!!!! SIM...MUITO DIVERTIMENTO E, TAMBÉM, MUITAS BRIGAS!!!!

- CHEGA! JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊS DOIS PARAREM!!!- Lily berrava a plenos pulmões no corredor do castelo para um Grifinório e um Sonserino pararem de se esmurrarem, mas sozinha não dava certo

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR PELO O QUE DISSE, GRIFINÓRIO NOJENTO!- gritou o moreno sonserino que aparentava estar no quinto ano

- É VOCÊ QUE PAGARÁ PELO O QUE ME DISSE, SEU CRETINO!!! E FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA IRMÃ!!!- gritou o outro garoto que aparentava estar no sexto ano

- Lily?- Remus veio correndo pelo corredor parando ao lado da ruiva

- Esses dois...estou aqui a quase 5 minutos...e não se desgrudam! Não sei mais o que fazer com eles, Remus

- Ok...fácil!- Remus segurou pela gola da camisa de cada um e os levantou rápido- Vocês dois...detenção! Agora vão agora para a sala da Mcgonagall...e olha que chato...não irão assistir o jogo!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas"...vão agora!- disse Lily. Os dois meninos resmungaram alguns palavrões e depois seguiram pelo corredor

- E SE BRIGAREM NO MEIO DO CAMINHO OU SE NÃO FOREM PROCURAR PELA PROFESSORA, AS COISAS IRÃO PIORAR PARA VOCÊS!- gritou Remus antes que os dois meninos sumissem por uma esquina

- Nunca te vi tendo uma atitude assim, Remus...noite difícil?

- Uma das piores! Peter sumiu e não apareceu na casa e Sirius estava passando mal, sabe...andou comendo uns doces que James enfeitiçou e passou a maior parte da noite no banheiro...e...só James para me aturar...realmente...foi muito difícil! Ele ainda está pior do que eu...nem sei como irá jogar bem hoje! Acordou com um belo mal humor e super cansado!

- Então vejo briga à frente: primeiro jogo contra Lufa-Lufa! Aquele batedor não gosta muito do James, o tal de Chester!

- E como você sabe?

- Isso é fato, Remus! Todos sabem...assim como todos sabem que Narcisa e sua priminha "Bella" são as garotas mais fáceis e fúteis de toda a Hogwarts!

- Sabia que ele sempre tenta acabar com a vida de James durante os jogos, mas não sabia que seu ódio era tão exposto assim! Ando muito mal informado- sorriu o maroto

- Bom, Senhor mal informado...vamos ir tomar o nosso precioso café antes que o perdemos e passar o jogo todo com fome não será muito legal!

Os dois chegaram ao Salão e foram em direção de James e Sirius, que ainda estava um pouco amarelado. Lily cumprimentou os dois e sentou-se na frente deles. Percebeu que James estava sonolento e que brincava com seu mingau com a colher sem vontade alguma para comer!

- Você já comeu, Sirius?- perguntou a ruiva

- Comi alguma coisinha, mas meu estômago não está muito receptivo no momento

- Hummm...e você, James?- era exatamente nele em que ela queria chegar. Ele não havia descido para jantar na noite passada, teve uma noite difícil e teria uma manhã cansativa...resumindo...não podia ficar sem comer de jeito nenhum!

- Não estou com fome! A única coisa que quero...é dormir, dormir e dormir!

- Mas você não comeu ontem e vai jogar Quadribol daqui a alguns instantes e não vai comer nada?- ele levantou o olhar para ela finalmente. Desde a última vez que se beijaram, a quase um mês atrás, James percebeu que Lily tomou uma distância dele...se falavam normal, mas evitava ficar sozinho com ele e talvez pela pequena distância, se preocupava muito fácil em relação a ele...e como James Potter não é bobo, amava essa atitude dela!

- Nem Jessy que é minha namorada se preocupa assim- ele sussurrou

- O que você disse?- ela perguntou sem entender

- Nada não...disse que não precisava se preocupar

- Belo dia para um tombo da vassoura, não, Potter?- um garoto forte parado atrás do maroto chamou a atenção dos quatro grifinórios

- Eu diria que é um belo dia para se perder para a Grifinória, Squirrel!- Chester sorriu apesar do comentário

- Não creio que se é um belo dia para isso...mas prevejo que um certo grifinório irá cair da vassoura hoje mesmo

- Eu não gostaria de te iludir, mas te deixo pensando isso, porque sonhar é de graça!

- Hey, Squirrel...por que não vai falar suas asneiras para alguém que tem saco para isso?- disse Sirius levemente sem paciência

- Sem contar que você está ameaçando um aluno em frente a dois Monitores- Chefes- concluiu Lily depositando seu braço no ombro de Remus que pensou que a ruiva poderia poupá-lo daquilo

- Não chamei nenhuma sangue-ruim para a conversa...se ponha em seu lugar, Evans!

- Vá adquirir honra antes de falar com Lily Evans! Se alguém tem algo de ruim correndo pelo corpo...esse alguém é você! Se é que algo corre aí- disse James levemente corado de raiva

- Não dê ouvidos para as besteiras que ele fala, James! Isso não me afeta nenhum pouco, se quer saber!

- Não me interessa se o que eu falo te afeta ou não...só desejaria muito que essa limpeza do mundo bruxo que anda ocorrendo fora daqui...deveria ser feita dentro dessa escola! Essa escola está podre por dentro!- disse Chester olhando para Lily como se olhasse para um inseto muito nojento. Sirius, quase sem se mover, puxou Chester por sua gravata até ficar no mesmo nível do que ele

- Se voltar a falar esse tipo de coisa para Lily...ou para qualquer outra pessoa na minha presença, corra! Mas corra e se esconda bem...porque se eu te pegar, não irá sobrar Chester Squirrel para contar história...você me entendeu?

- Solta a minha gravata, Black!- disse o garoto que estava quase se asfixiando

- Primeiro- Sirius deu trancos na gravata de Chester fazendo sua boca abrir sentindo uma ligeira ânsia- me diga se entendeu!

- Eu...ent...entendi!- a gravata de Chester foi solta e Sirius voltou a atenção para suas torradas no prato sem come-las. Sem falar mais, o garoto deu as costas e saiu arrumando a gravata e resmungando

- Almofadinhas...você quase enforcou o garoto!- Remus disse surpreso

- Ele merecia muito mais...quem ele pensa que é para falar algo sobre um nascido trouxa? Ele é "puro sangue"...mas num chega a ser metade do que muitos "mestiços" por aqui

- Ele mereceu...merecia até mais!- disse James lançando um olhar raivoso para a mesa da Lufa- Lufa

- Nada que um balaço na cabeça não resolva- concluiu Sirius

- Vocês não irão fazer nada contra ele! Deixa isso de lado...esqueçam!- disse Lily terminando de comer sua torrada

- Mas...

- Você é quem manda, ruivinha!- disse James cortando Sirius. Lily sentia falta disso...de James a chamar assim! Ela tinha a impressão...ou melhor..a certeza de que desde que se beijaram pela última vez, James se distanciou! ( **N/A: ops...idéias contrárias? uahuahuha) **Nesse um mês que se passou, conversavam, mas parecia que ele havia ficado chateado com a conversa daquele dia, mas mesmo assim parecia segui-la. Achava estranho, mas evitava ter que conversar sobre aquilo, ficarem sozinhos e ele acabar falando coisas que a deixariam triste.E agora ouvir um "ruivinha" e o ver defende-la...era saudade que batia!

- Bom, acho que já está na hora...preparados para o primeiro jogo dos últimos aqui em Hogwarts?- perguntou Lily. Ela percebeu um brilho estranho no olhar de James e Sirius

- Estamos preparados para o jogo...mas não para deixar Hogwarts!- respondeu Sirius pesando

- Acho que ninguém está preparado ou consegue se preparar para deixar- disse Remus

- Será estranho acordar e não ver mais vocês- sorriu a ruiva com um pouco de tristeza

- Você verá James!- a ruiva e o moreno se olharam rapidamente vermelhos

- Almofadinhas...- Sirius olhou para Remus que sinalizou um " não vamos falar sobre isso"

- Boooooooom...é melhor irmos para o vestiário, Pontas...estamos atrasados, sabe...Vejo vocês lá no campo! AH...se a Emy resolver aparecer...bom...fala para ela que eu quero conversar com ela depois do jogo!

- Ok...Bom jogo!- disse Remus e Lily quando os dois se levantaram e saíram do Salão.

- A Emy está levando muito a sério o plano "ignorar Sirius Black"! Já está judiando do coitado

- Ela está tendo os resultados que queria...por isso que não consegue largar o plano! O galinha e sem coração Black está com paixonite! Ou, vamos ser mais realistas...não está aguentando o fato de estar sendo colocado de lado por uma garota depois de ficar com quase todas da escola

- Falando de mim pelas costas?- Emy sentou-se ao lado de Remus

- Mal não...só estamos comentando sobre seu plano maquiavélico contra Sirius Black!

- Contra? Não diria que é um plano contra ele, mas sim...um plano a meu favor, Remus!- a morena sorriu orgulhosa

- Ok...chega! Vamos logo para o campo para pegarmos um bom lugar!

Os três seguiram para o campo junto com muitos alunos, procuraram e acharam ótimos lugares nas arquibancadas da Grifinória! Sonserinos, é claro, estavam simpatizantes da Lufa- Lufa e a Corvinal com a Grifinória.

- **_E os portões se abrem para o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol em Hogwarts! Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa estreiam essa nova temporada com estilo. Lufa-Lufa com um novo capitão: Chester Squirrel! Grifinória não vem com novidades, mas prometem não decepcionar...como sempre!_**

Os dois times se encontravam no meio do campo com suas vassouras esperando o apito soar! James olhou para Sirius...o moreno não parecia muito bem ainda, mas tinha um sorriso determinante...determinante a lançar um balaço em qualquer idiota que dará uma oportunidade

- **_E A GOLES É LANÇADA!!!! Thomas da Grifinória tem a posse...dribla Robin e tenta avistar Jonye, mas ela parece ocupada tentando se livrar de um balaço de Carl..._**

Já se passara meia hora de jogo...Grifinória ganhava de 120x100 ...o jogo estava difícil para ambos os lados. James já havia desistido de segurar o jogo para ver Sirius descontar toda a sua raiva em um artilheiro Lufa- Lufa pela milésima vez e procurava o pomo sem brincadeiras agora. Percebeu também que o jogo estava ficando sujo, bem no estilo sonserino.

- Ai...esse jogo não acaba logo!

- Emy...só passou meia hora de jogo, menina! Tudo isso é ansiedade para conversar com um certo maroto?

- Como você adivinha meus pensamentos, Lily Evans?- Emy revirou os olhos impaciente

- Não se apresse...daqui a pouco o Pontas pega o pomo!

- Que confiança, hein, Remus?

- Ah, Emy...confio plenamente nos dotes esportistas de James Potter!

**_- ...e James Potter avista o pomo- _**Remus olhou sarcástico para Emy- **_...E mergulha diretamente em direção à arquibancada da Corvinal! Damond mergulha atrás de James, mas fica em desvantagem por sua vassoura ser velha e ultrapassada..._**

**_- _**MICHAEL!- Professora Mcgonagall exclamou ao lado do garoto

- **_Desculpa, Professora...locutor tem que ser realista! Esperem...Damond consegue alcançar James...estão lado a lado...enquanto isso, Lufa-Lufa marca novamente! Sirius Black e Chester Squirrel vão atrás de balaços...quem será acertado em cheio e deixará de pegar o pomo?_**

- Esse pomo é meu, Potter!- Damond disse batendo forte com o cotovelo nas costelas de James

- Isso é o que veremos! Ah...cuidado com o balaço!- James sorriu. Damond olhou para o lado e viu um balaço mandado por Sirius. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e o balaço passou rente a seu rosto, mas fazendo James ficar cara a cara com o pomo

- **_JAMES POTTER PEGA O POMO DE OURO! VITÓRIA CERTA PARA GRIFINÓRIA!_**

Na hora em que James fechou a mão por completo em torno do pomo e Michael dá a vitória para eles, um balaço mandado por Chester o acerta em cheio, fazendo- o rodopiar na vassoura, deixando-o voando por alguns segundos de cabeça para baixo e logo depois cair no gramado à alguns metros de altura! Os que comemoravam a vitória, agora assistiam James Potter caindo da vassoura violentamente.

- JAMES!- Lily gritou chocada e começou a ir em direção do campo empurrando os outros alunos. Em 7 anos de Hogwarts, nunca havia visto James cair da vassoura...muito menos tão violentamente assim! Ele mais parecia um boneco de tão forte que foi o baque no chão

Ela chegou ao campo e correu até o corpo de James estirado no gramado com alguns jogadores em volta. Ela os empurrou e se ajoelhou ao lado dele

- James...James...você está me escutando? James...- Lily passava as mãos no rosto do maroto desacordado

- Aquele desgraçado me paga!- Sirius que estava ajoelhado ao lado de James também, se levantou e afastou a mutidão

- CADÊ A AJUDA? ELE PRECISA IR PARA A ALA HOSPITALAR URGENTE!- Lily berrou vendo que nenhum professor tinha chegado até eles

- Srta. Evans...nos dê licença!- Mcgonagall conjurou uma maca e levitou James até ela. Hagrid afastava os alunos dando passagem. Lily ficou parada olhando James ser levado até a ala por uns instantes até ouvir gritos atrás dela: Sirius socava Chester loucamente!

- SOLTA ELE, BLACK!- uma garota loira gritava desesperadamente ao lado do bolo que se formou no chão

- O JOGO JÁ TINHA ACABADO, SEU DESGRAÇADO...NÃO APRENDEU A PERDER?- Sirius gritava enquanto socava o rosto do outro garoto. Remus e Thomas ( artilheiro da Grifinória) seguraram Sirius e o puxava para longe de Chester

- Você pagará por isso, Black! Isso não ficará barato- Chester falava e cuspia no gramado o sangue que escorria da sua boca

- Não fale o que não pode cumprir, Squirrel! Se você tentar algo, apanhará mais do que apahou hoje!

- Sr. Black...Sr. Squirrel!- Dumbledore apareceu entre os alunos. O silêncio pairou sobre todos- Queiram me acompanhar até meu escritório!- o diretor não estava demonstrava calma, parecia totalmente decepcionado. Os dois garotos assentiram e seguiram Dumbledore em direção ao castelo

- Ótimo...Dumbledore tinha mesmo que chamar Sirius bem agora?- Emy disse inconformada

- Sirius passou dos limites, não precisava ter atacado Squirrel daquele jeito...Pontas não irá gostar!

- James não irá gostar, Remus? Tem certeza que não gostará que seu melhor amigo praticamente espancou o cara que lancou um balaço nele?- Lily perguntou indignada

- Sim, certeza absoluta! Pontas irá ficar bravo, porque não foi ele que acabou com Squirrel!- Remus riu marotamente. Lily sentia calafrios em ver aquele garoto tão simpático rir igual seus amigos...tão maroto!

- Fiquem ai conversando sobre coisas banais...eu irei esperar Sirius lá dentro!- Emy passou por eles e foi em direção ao castelo. Remus virou para Lily que olhava constantemente para lá

- Hey- ela se virou para ele- o que está esperando? Sei que está morrendo de vontade de correr até a ala hospitalar...por que não vai logo?

- Já estou indo!- ela disse com um olhar preocupado e correu entre os alunos aglomerados ainda no gramado

_"James tem que estar bem! Aquele infeliz daquele menino...Chester Squirrel...irei esganá-lo se James ficar mal!_ _Por Mérlin...foi uma dos piores tombos de vassoura que eu já vi! Eu não tenho um curriculum muito extenso em relação a jogos de Quadribol, mas...aquilo foi realmente horrivel de se ver! Como alguém poderia lançar um balaço daquele em outra pessoa? Ah...mas isso terá volta...a surra de Sirius não será o suficiente! Dumbledore terá que ser muito rígido com esse garoto..aahh se não!"_

Lily chegou até a ala e viu que Mcgonagall saia com Hagrid. A ruiva se encostou na parede como quem não queria nada, esperando que não passasse na cabeça dos dois que estava ali para fazer uma visita a James, mas que simplesmente estava passando por ali

- Srta. Evans...creio que veio ter notícias do Sr. Potter!- "_ Droga...fingir que não irá fazer o que está prestes a fazer nunca dá certo"_

- Ah...eu? Não, Não! Eu só estava...bem...a senhora, sabe...

- Srta. Evans...pode entrar! Acredito que o Sr. Potter ficará feliz em ve-la! Mas...não deixe Madame Pomfrey te ver!- Mcgonagall sorriu e deixou a ruiva parada no corredor

- Vai, Lily...ele já acordou!- Hagrid sorriu e, como ue um empurrão, ela entrou na ala

A única cama ocupada...a última, perto da janela esquerda. Ela se aproximou mais sem querer fazer barulho e chamar a atenção da Madame Pomfrey, uma enfermeira nova, mas que não gostava muito de visitas para seus pacientes. James estava deitado de barriga para cima e olhos fechados. Ela se aproximou e o mirou ali, como um garoto indefeso e inocente, porém...estava com os cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal, as vestes de Quadribol imundas e em algums partes rasgadas e com muitos machucados.

- James?- ela sussurrou e deu uma olhada rápida para trás para ver se a enfermeira havia escutado. O moreno abriu os olhos vagarosamente e sorriu! Lily sentiu uma sensação ótima ao ver aquele sorriso...trouxe uma calma e tirou pesos de seus ombros: apesar da sua aparencia, ele estava bem!

- Lily!- ele disse fraco e rouco- eu sabia que você viria!

- Como você está? Digo...você não aparenta estar bem, mas...sente muita dor? AH, Lily..que pergunta idiota...é claro que está com dor! Mas...está melhor? Ai...pergunta estúpida...já tomou algum remédio?

- Calma, ruivinha- "_Ruivinha de novo...ah, James...não complica a minha situação"- _Estou bem dolorido...parece que tudo dói, mas...Madame Pomfrey disse que será uma recuperação rápida...foi fazer uma poção! Terei que ficar de repouso por hoje

- Menos mal! Fiquei preocupada...seu tombo foi muito feio!

- Para falar a verdade, depois que fiquei de ponta cabeça, não vi mais nada! Só senti um baque muito forte nas costas, mas logo depois eu desmaiei.

- Ainda bem...não sofreu tanto! Não tanto quanto Squirrel!

- Por que me diz isso? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Sirius arrebentou com a cara dele! Foi uma briga bem feia também...nunca vi Sirius tão raivoso daquele jeito

- Ah não...não acredito que Almofadinhas acabou com ele! Era para EU surrar aquele desgraçado...agora não terá mais graça!- James fez cara de desprezo e mirou a janela pensativo

- Remus estava certo: você não iria gostar mesmo da atitude do Sirius!- Lily sorriu

- Por que está sorrindo?- perguntou ele ao voltar a atenção para ela

- Incrível como vocês se conhecem tão bem! Incrível terem uma amizade assim...com tanta confiança. Tudo o que passam juntos...é invejável!- foi a vez dele sorrir

- Não precisa ter inveja...você tem tratamento especial por um maroto!- ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ele sorriu mais ainda ao ver a ruiva corar

- Não é a mesma coisa! Digo...a amizade de vocês é realmente fora do comum!

- O amor desse maroto também é fora do comum!

- Ah...você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!- ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada e ficou olhando seus tênis até que ouviu James suspirar fundo

- Por que você se distanciou de mim nesse último mês?

- EU me distanciei? Você que se distanciou, James!

- Negativo! Você se distanciou...depois de dizer que aquele nosso beijo ter sido uma "besteira"- ele baixou o olhar e ficou brincando com a coberta

- Aquele beijo não foi uma "besteira"...mas...uma coisa que não deveria ter acontecido! E você sabe disso

- Esse é o seu problema, Lily...você pensa muito! Deveria ter se deixado levar pelo o que queria na hora, porque eu sei muito bem que você não queria ir embora...assim como eu!- Lily começou a rir

- Eu não deveria pensar nas consequências mais tarde por você ser uma pessoa compromissada, é isso? James...você namora Jessy Mcgregory e eu ter me deixado levar não mudaria isso!

- Você sabe muito bem que não amo a Jessy! Ficar perto de você me faz sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, me faz esquecer tudo!!! Aquele dia foi ótimo para mim...fez muitos sentimentos ruins que estava acumulando, com esse meu namoro, ir para o espaço...mas fiquei mal...é confesso que James Potter ficou mal...dps de vc se distanciar e mais ainda...por falar que aquele momento tão especial ter sido uma "besteira"

- Já te disse que não foi, James! Olha...me desculpa, ok? Não queria ter te deixado mal por esse comentário. E desculpa por essa distância ter acontecido...mesmo eu não fazendo!

- Depois daquele beijo, eu necessitava te ter mais perto...mas...você pareceu escorregar pelas minhas mãos! Pensei que estava te perdendo...

- Você nunca irá me perder!- Lily disse sem ao menos pensar, sem ao menos perceber que falou, mas gostou da reação de James...no rosto que estava se entristecendo, surgiu um sorriso enorme!

- Você jura que não? Jura que depois do Natal...eu irei andar de mãos dadas com você por Hogwarts? Que irei te beijar na hora em que eu quiser, que poderei te abraçar toda hora, que irei sair com você para Hogsmead e matar muitos garotos de inveja por estar com a garota mais linda e perfeita?- Lily agora estava da cor de seus cabelos, mas quando abriu a boca para responder, um barulho vindo da porta despertou a ruiva...ela não poderia ser vista se não quisesse um escândalo

- Eu preciso ir! Mais tarde eu venho te visitar!- ela se afastou da cama dele vendo um James com uma cara desolada por não receber resposta. Ela olhou para os lados e correu em direção a porta, deu uma última olhada para James e depois seguiu pelo corredor que daria na Torre da Grifinória...sem perceber que havia alguém que estava de baixo da primeira cama da ala ouvindo toda a conversa

- Lily Evans...aproveite enquanto pode! A próxima carta que farei será acabando com o seu Imaginável Futuro com James! Você não perde por esperar!

Jessy saiu cuidadosamente de seu esconderijo e desistiu de visitar seu namorado e foi correndo para o Corujal!

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...tentei fazer um bom capítulo, pessoal...mas...são quase 2:00 da manhã...estou super cansada e o que eu precisava postar, eu postei...que era esse finalzinho crucial do capitulo! ) Sem contar que queria postar antes do Ano Novo...para ser menos corrido para mim! hehehehehe...Agora...vou viajar um pouco, porque também sou filha de Deus e logo logo terá att aqui...e mais perto ainda está a att do "Sete Regras"...SIIIIIIM...vou att em breve, brevíssimo! Aguardem! ;)**

**Sem mais delongas...gostaria de receber reviews...isso se alguém lembrar de mim ainda:'( AI...isso é mt triste de se pensar! Esperarei mesmo assim:) Sou brasileira!**

**Desculpa novamente por um capítulo pequeno e não empolgante:/ Prometo que os próximos não será assim! uahuahuahuahuha**

**UM FELIZ NATAL SUPER ATRASADO PARA TODOS VOCÊS!!!!**

**E UM ANO NOVO ADIANTADÍSSIMO...QUE ESSE NOVO ANO SEJA CHEIO DE PAZ, SAÚDE, MUITO AMOR E...MUITAS FICS! ) E MT HP TAMBEM, AFINAL...JULHO TÁ SAINDO FILMINHO:P**

**Beijosssssssssssssssssss...**


	11. IMPERIUS! Oo

**N/A: OLHA EU AKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \o**

**Antes de tudo...A FIC TEM UM TRAILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OmG!!! Sim, sim...passem no meu profile e vejam! Acho que ficou bom! xD Quero comentários dele...tanto no youtube quanto nas reviews, hein? Por favor...façam uma autora feliz: )**

**Agora vou responder as reviews aqui...será rápido...juro! xD**

_**Nara Rossima:** CLARO QUE LEMBRO DE VC, LINDA!!!! Oo oOOHHH...Ainda bem que você entende a demora...ai...duvido de alguma pessoa feliz que escreve não tenha problemas que impeça de att!Bom..mas venci e estou aki! Bom..não demorei taaanto quanto da última vez...fiz o meu possível! xD Quanto ao Sirius e a Emy? Hmmm...acho melhor não comentar e a senhoria ler o capítulo! uahauhuahauha Pode deixar que irei ler sua fica, linda! Não estou com muito tempo na net como gostaria, mas irei sim! BEIJOOOSSS...OBRIGADA PELA REVIEEWWW!!!! _

_**Nathy Black**_ :_OLHAAA...QUE LINDOOO!!!! Ai..não acredito que vc se apaixonou! . me deixou muuuuuito alegre com a sua review, viu, mocinha? Muuuuuito obrigada, viu? E com certeza não irei largar a fic! Sei como é acompanhar uma fic e a escritora parar...é realemte horrível/ mas não é meu caso nãããããooo!!!! xD Espero que não tenha sido tão demorado a att..e que o capítulo tenha saído bom, pelo menos! xD BEIJOOOSSSS!!!!_

_**Chely Evans:** OIEEEEEEEEE...OmG! Está chateada comigo? DESCULPAAAAAA (BUA, BUA, BUA)...me perdoa sim, po..sou uma pessoa mt boazinha! xD Ahhh..concordo com vc..a piranha da Jessy tem q morrer! uhauhauha...ok...vc se pergunta pq eu ñ mato logo? uahuahuaha..ah...ceder a Lilyzoca tão fácil pro Jamie não teria graça:P auhauauhauhau...os pais do James não gostar da Lily? Bom...o capítulo do Natal será p próximo...vc verá o que acontecerá! uahauhauha SE O JAMES AMARELASSE...AÍ SIM QUE EU MATARIA! Mas como eu não qro que ele morra...eu ñ farei ele amarelar! OPS...falei d++!! Não me mate...se me matar, ñ poderei matar a Jessy! auhauhuahuaha...gente, isso é uma brincadeira, hein...não é uma afirmativa que irei mata-la! uahuahuahuaha É isso ae...espero q gosteee!!!! BEIJOOOSSSS!!!!!_

_**Jehssik:** JAMES É LINDOOOO...GOSTOSOOO...TUDO DE BOOMM..FOFINHO...!!! Ah...James é fo! Sirius matador de aluguel, menina...vc ñ sabia? auhauhauhau BOm..os lufa-lufas...tbm sou contra eles serem malvados, mas...eu ñ podia fazer um jogo contra a Sonserian, pq vai ser a final do Quadribol, né? Opss..falei d++ de novo! ¬¬ uahuahua..aquela coisa bem clichê mesmo...tem mais graça! Aì..consequentemen...o Sr; Chester lufa-lufa teve q ficar "malzinho" ! Não que ele seja mal..mas só não gosta do James por ele ser LINDOOO...GOSTOSOOO...TUDO DE BOOMMM..FOFINHOOO e etc! xD Peter...SEEEEEMPRE suspeito pra mim tbm! É isso aeee...a " Sete Regras" virá daqui a pouco, viu? xD uaauhauha..BEIJOOOOSSSS!!!!_

* * *

Já chegara Dezembro! Lily andava tranquilamente pelos corredores indo à biblioteca. Olhando pelas janelas que passavam por ela, admirando as árvores com pouquíssimas folhas e insistentes ventos gelados querendo que todos tirassem seus casacos mais pesados dos armários. A ruiva andava e pensava de que alguns meses não estariam mais ali, que não encontraria todas essas pessoas que conversavam alegremente com ela, não levantaria com Emy desesperada por estar atrasada e nem veria, ao descer para a sala comunal, todo aquele alvoroço de começo de dia... não veria mais James! Falando no moreno, esse, depois daquela rápida conversa na ala hospitalar, havia se reaproximado. Estavam juntos até demais, Lily pensava. Mesmo que essa reaproximação a deixava alegre, uma pontada de tristeza acompanhava... afinal... James mantinha seu namoro firme e forte com Jessy que, por um estranho motivo, andava risonha demais. 

- E você acha que ela está aprontando algo?- perguntou Emy sussurrando quando estavam terminando de jantar

- Eu não arriscaria dizer que esteja "aprontando", mas...não sei...ela está muito estranha de uns tempos para cá! Ela nem suportava nos ver, lembra? Agora chega a sorrir quando encontra com nós duas nos corredores

- Às vezes, ela sabe que ficar contra nós não dará em nada...ela sabe que James gosta de nós duas e também sabe, como qualquer ser humano e objetos desse lugar, que ele sempre gostou de você...deve pensar que ficará pior o relacionamento deles se for contra a nossa amizade

- O relacionamento deles não ficará pior, porque está indo muito bem - Lily olhou rapidamente para James que conversava com Sirius e Remus em frente a elas.

- Bom, não me arrisco a falar sobre o relacionamento insano desses dois!- Emy empurrou o prato satisfeita para longe e se debruçou na mesa para que , definitivamente, ninguém a ouvisse- Sirius irá falar comigo hoje! Desde aquele dia do Quadribol ele tenta falar comigo, mas eu fugi todas às vezes...sabe...cansei de correr! Não sou de ferro!- Lily sorriu

- Acho que o plano "ignorar S.B" já teve seu resultado esperado: ele está garantido! Pelo menos é o que nos aparenta

- Saberemos daqui a alguns instantes!

Não muito longe dali... para ser exata...em frente às duas...

-... Ok, combinado! E, falando nisso, onde o ratinho se enfiou dessa vez?- perguntou Sirius

- Eu já desisti de saber o que ele anda fazendo! Não quer nos contar quem é a Dama Misteriosa que tanto ocupa o tempinho dele - James resmungou tomando um gole de suco

- O deixem, se não quer nos contar, que fique com o segredo dele... se não contou, coitado, a menina deve ser a coisa mais "linda" do mundo!- Remus disse olhando para o lado entediado

- Nossa, imaginava Remus John Lupin o último a dizer uma coisa dessas – Sirius riu

- Queria que eu dissesse o que diante dessa situação? "Oh, o ratinho deve estar com segredos que nem Dumbledore pode desconfiar?" ou "Rabicho é uma maquina de fazer sexo e só pensa em fazer isso, por isso que some toda a hora" ?

- Arre, Aluado... você poderia ter nos poupado dessa última!- James disse, rindo, mas com cara de nojo.

- Então aceitem o que disse sobre a menina ser um verdadeiro trasgo e que ele está com vergonha de nos apresentar!

- Já aceitamos, Aluado!- Sirius se apressou a dizer ainda rindo, mas parou subitamente quando pensou em algo - Por Mérlin!

- O que foi?- os outros dois marotos perguntaram em uníssono

- Será que Peter é gay?

- Está louco, Almofadinhas? O que te fez pensar isso?

- Pontas, ele some, têm encontros secretos com alguém e não quer nos contar... SÓ PODE SER HOMEM!- alguns alunos ao redor deles os olharam curiosos, inclusive Lily e Emy.

- Não fala uma idiotice dessas, Sirius Black! Peter é tão homem quanto nós três!

- Não tenho tanta certeza agora, meu caro Aluado! Irei investigar isso... – Sirius parou pensativo enquanto James e Remus reviravam os olhos

- E então, Pontas...não tive nenhuma chance de conversar com você sobre isso: você e Lily! Muito chegados, ultimamente!- James sorriu e soltou um olhar rápido para a ruiva

- Pois é, Aluado! Não tenho nada a comentar sobre isso, sabe. Só nos aproximamos mais nesses últimos dias e...está sendo ótimo!- ele sorriu de orelha a orelha

- E quanto a Jessy?- James murchou o sorriso

- Ah, estamos bem! É muito incomodo ficar com alguém que considerava uma amiga ótima. Conheço Jessy a décadas e tínhamos uma amizade muito legal, mas...agora... cara, não me vejo casando com ela, tendo filhos e essas coisas!

- Mas com Lily sim, né?

- Ah, com ela é diferente! Amizade não foi o primeiro sentimento que tive por ela...eu adquiri com muito esforço, mas não é só isso que espero disso tudo!

- Hey, vocês lembram daquele Sonserino? O Goyle? Peguei Peter sussurrando com ele outro dia no corredor das masmorras. Isso é muito suspeito...

- Almofadinhas, Rabicho não tem um caso gay, cara! Ponha isso na cabeça!- Remus disse impaciente

- Isso é exatamente o que ele queria que pensássemos, mas Sirius Black não é idiota!

- Sirius Black não é idiota? Quem te enganou?- Emy disse se aproximando dos marotos com Lily

- Se me acha...te digo que bem que você gosta do idiota aqui, não é?

-Arre! Bom, vamos dar uma volta? Acho que já está na hora de conversarmos, certo?

- Você acha que já está na hora? Eu acho que já passou dela!- Sirius disse se levantando arrancando risos de James, Remus e Lily.

* * *

O corredor estava vazio, até se ouvia os talheres e as conversas animadas do Salão Principal e, é claro, ao passos de Emy e Sirius ecoando entre esses sons. Nenhum atreveu a vencer a estranha timidez que bateu neles ao saírem de lá, então andaram em pleno silêncio para...para onde as pernas dos dois levassem! (**N/A: autora idiota! Uahauhauhauha)**. Quando o segundo corredor que andavam estava acabando, Sirius parou fazendo Emy parar também quase que automaticamente. 

- E então?- ele disse

- E então o que?

- Humm... aqui estamos! Viemos para conversar, então não vamos ficar calados - ele sorriu tentando mostrar segurança do que falava.

- Sim! Então, dormiu bem essa noite?

- É, foi uma noite bem tranqüila! E você?

- Também!- silêncio novamente.

- Ah, não viemos aqui para perguntarmos sobre coisas tão banais, vamos direto ao assunto.

- Então comece o tal assunto, Sirius! Você que me parou essa tarde e me "convocou" para uma conversa séria depois do jantar, então comece!

- Perfeitamente! Você, Senhorita Emily, me ignorou por muuuuuito tempo e não digo que foi pouco e nem que foi legal ficar levando "foras" durante todo esse tempo. Se não me quisesse, teria dado um fora realmente bom e não uns "depois nos vemos", "depois a gente dá uma volta" ou "depois a gente conversa" !

- Nossa, você foi mesmo direto ao assunto!

- Diretíssimo!

- Olha, Sirius...eu não sou trouxa, ok?- o moreno fez cara confusa

- E quando que eu disse que você era ou te fiz se sentir como uma?

- Ora, ficar com meio mundo não é me fazer de trouxa? Você demonstrava que estava afim de mim, que parecia que seria uma coisa legal e você vem me dizer que ser um grande galinha não é me fazer de trouxa?

- Perai, Emily, antes que eu responda essa pergunta, você tem que me responder outra: com quantas garotas você me viu sair depois daquela festa à fantasia?- Sirius adorou lançar aquela carta que tinha na manga. Cruzou os braços, se encostou à parede e esperou.

- Bem...hã...- Emy pensava rápido, seu cérebro trabalhava feito louco, tentando lembrar de todas as vezes que encontrava Sirius pelos corredores, mas...todas às vezes ele estava com os marotos! Nunca mais havia visto Sirius Black com alguma garota!

- Eu respondo para você- Sirius acordou Emy de seus pensamentos- Nenhuma! Não fico com alguém desde que me interessei por você! Você só se prendeu muito em que eu fazia antes, que era sair com muitas garotas, mas só porque eu fazia isso, não quer dizer que eu não possa mudar, Emily! E eu mudei!

- Mas...

- Mas o que? Acho que você não tem algo realmente bom para me dizer agora - Sirius parecia nervoso. Emy sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que o moreno a chamava de Emily, e até Senhorita Emily...a lembrava da mãe quando estava furiosa

- Me desculpa, Sirius!- ela abaixou a cabeça para não ter que olhar para o moreno - Eu fui uma idiota! Eu pensava que se te ignorasse, você se interessaria por mim, porque eu nunca consegui chamar a sua atenção de outro jeito e pior – ela riu de si mesma- pensava que como você era tão parecido com James, me comportar como Lily ajudaria em alguma coisa!

Emy terminou de falar e continuou a olhar para os sapatos até ver os sapatos de Sirius aparecerem no seu campo de visão e, logo depois, sentir o moreno a abraçar. Ela retribuiu o abraço e sentia aquele cheiro delicioso natural misturando com o do perfume, o abraçou mais forte.

- Acho que sou mesmo muito James Potter, porque tudo isso que você fez, essa coisa "Lily Evans", só me fez sentir uma coisa nova!

- Coisa nova?

- Sim! E... Estou gostando desse novo sentimento!

- Então você me desculpa?- Emy se desgrudou um pouco dele, sem sair do abraço, e olhou para ele.

- Você acha que agüentaria ficar brigado com você depois do que ouvi? Só tem uma coisa que faria agora

- O que seria?

Sirius colocou alguns fios de cabelo de Emy que caiam sobre seu rosto para trás e grudou seus lábios nos dela. Assim como Emy, o moreno também sentiu um frio subindo pela espinha.

- Posso ser sincera? Essa sua reação não poderia ser melhor!- Emy disse sorrindo e voltou a beijar o moreno

* * *

- Vocês acham que os dois já se mataram?- perguntou Lily cansada de ficar no Salão Principal esperando 

- Não seja tão impaciente, Lily! Almofadinhas nos disse para esperar aqui - Remus disse com a cabeça deitada nos braços

- E se eles se mataram, não foram no sentido literal da palavra - James riu apoiando o rosto na mão novamente.

- Arre, você não ajuda também, hein, James?- a ruiva deitou a cabeça na mesa

- Estou sendo realista, ruivinha!

- Ok, chega de realismo então! Ah... Eles não irão voltar, irão direto para a sala comunal... Para que, raios, temos que esperar aqui?

- Sirius não quer e nem nós queremos pegá-los se agarrando por aí

- Já peguei Sirius Black tantas vezes se agarrando por aí! Qual a diferença de ser com Emy, Remus?

- Sei lá, Lily! Ta, você quer ir? Então vamos!

- Finalmente...olha esse Salão, só tem nós três! Daqui a pouco os elfos nos varreriam para fora de um jeito ou de outro

James e Remus se levantaram e Lily parecia uma criança feliz e que havia acabado de ganhar o doce que babava na vitrine. Iam saindo para o Hall, mas viram sombras saindo pelos portões em direção aos jardins.

- Quem será?- a ruiva perguntou

- Um casal louco para ficar sozinho e que não quer ser perturbado por Grifinórios curiosos - Remus disse andando lentamente em direção das escadas

- Não! Havia mais do que duas sombras!- a ruiva estava parada em frente ao portão esperando ouvir ou ver algo

- Não deve ser nada, Lily. Vamos embora - James voltou e puxou Lily pelos ombros

- Não! Não é hora de aluno estar nos jardins. Irei lá atrás deles e dar uma bela detenção - a ruiva se livrou das mãos de James e foi pelo mesmo caminho das tais sombras.

A ruiva passou pelos portões e tentou enxergar algo no escuro do lado externo da escola. Ouvia uns ruídos, talvez de passos na grama gelada. Tirou sua varinha do bolso e a segurou firme

- Quem quer que esteja aí, volte agora! O horário já não permite alunos vagarem pelos jardins! Voltem antes que eu tenha que ir comunicar o Diretor Dumbledore sobre...- antes que Lily terminasse, uma luz vermelha veio em sua direção lançada do escuro a lançando para o alto e a fazendo cair no gramado com um baque forte

"_Ai minha cabeça...mas...quem foi o infeliz que me lançou um feitiço?"_

- Lily? Você está bem?- Remus a ajudava a levantar, já que estava um pouco tonta

- Sim! Eu só fiquei um pouco tonta por bater a cabeça, mas...

- Quem fez isso? Você viu?- James perguntou olhando para o escuro tentando enxergar alguma coisa ou alguém

- Veio de lá!- ela apontou a direção, bem à frente deles. James lançou um raio de luz fazendo os três darem um pulo para trás: um vulto com vestes pretas e capuz estava parado no meio da escuridão olhando para eles!

- QUEM É VOCÊ?- James gritou com a varinha ainda apontada para o indivíduo

- IMPERIUS!- um feixe de luz acertou Lily em cheio

- DESGRAÇADO!

Lily sentia uma sensação estranha, parecia que seu corpo não obedecia seu cérebro, seus pedidos de locomoção eram inúteis!

"**_Lily, pegue sua varinha – _**a ruiva obedeceu rapidamente a voz que ecoava em sua cabeça- **_agora azare James Potter e Remus Lupin". _**

Com um rápido movimento, Lily se virou para os dois marotos e apontou a varinha: eles a olhavam assustados!

- Lily, abaixe essa varinha!- Remus pediu calmamente

- Estupefaça** - **Remus foi lançado para trás fazendo sua varinha cair longe dele.

- Lily, não obedeça!- Foi a vez de James pedir

- Expelliarmu_s_!

- Protego!- o feitiço de Lily chicoteou a proteção de James

"**_Ataque-o novamente, Lily Evans!"_**

**_- _**Expe...

**_-_** Expelliarmus!- o feitiço atingiu Lily em cheio e a ruiva rolou pelo chão

**_-_** NÃO A ATAQUE, SIRIUS!- gritou James desesperado. Sirius e Emy apareceram bem na hora em que Lily acabara de tentar acertar James

"**_Se levante... agora tem mais gente para atacar". _**

**_- _**Expelliarmus!- Lily atacou de surpresa Emy. A garota bateu no portão e caiu perto de Remus

James tentava encontrar o tal vulto para poder pará-lo, mas ele havia se escondido na escuridão. Simplesmente, sumiu! Mas sabia que ele ainda estava por lá.

- JAMES...QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?- Sirius gritou indo até Emy caída no chão, mas antes de obter a resposta do moreno, quando viu a varinha de Lily se virar para ele...- EXPELIARMUS!- Novamente Lily foi lançada no alto caindo com força na grama

- PÁRA, SIRIUS! NÃO A AZARE!- James gritou quase implorando

- Ela está nos atacando, James!- Sirius desviou bem a tempo do fleche de luz da ruiva

"_Lily Evans, pare de atacar seus amigos!!!!!...eu não consigo! SOCORRO! NÃO FIQUEM AÍ PARADOS OLHANDO PARA MIM"_

_- _Ela está sobre a maldição "Imperius"! PARE DE ATACAR...NÃO É CULPA DELA!- James se apressou a dizer quando viu a varinha de Sirius virar para Lily que se levantava vagarosamente do gramado

"_Espere! Parece que está melhorando! Por Mérlin, o que eu fiz? Remus e Emy...estão caídos no chão!!!! O QUE EU FIZ?"_

Lily, enquanto se levantava, sentiu que sua cabeça voltava ao eixo novamente e que a maldita voz que insistia em sua cabeça havia parado e uma sensação de alívio lhe percorreu o corpo, mas...sentiu uma tontura! Sua cabeça agora latejava fortemente...sentiu dores terríveis em algumas partes dela graças aos feitiços que a lançaram longe e a fez cair como uma pedra no chão. Olhou adiante novamente e viu que seus amigos...aquelas pessoas que ela gostava tanto...que se sentia tão bem...que tinha como a família de Hogwarts...a olhavam com MEDO! Todos receosos de se aproximarem de Lily, de se quer falar! Ela sentiu uma dor no peito e caiu ajoelhada no gramado úmido e cobriu o rosto vermelho com as mãos e segurou um choro que teimava em vir. Foi quando ouviu passos se aproximando e duas mãos pousarem em seus ombros

- Lily? Está tudo bem?- uma voz calma, porem ainda receosa, entrou como musica em seus ouvidos. Ela ainda segurava o choro...não queria que as pessoas que a atacaram, caso ainda estivessem a observando, a vissem chorando. Em resposta, ela abraçou a pessoa fortemente...e fortemente sentiu aquele perfume tão delicioso fazendo um arrepio passar pela sua espinha

- Agora está! Me desculpe...eu não queria ter feito nada daquilo, eu ouvia uma voz...aquela voz é bem conhecida...a pessoa tentou disfarçar, mas eu conheço! Minha cabeça dói...COMO ESTÃO EMY E REMUS?- Lily estava completamente desnorteada, mas enquanto falava sem parar coisas quase sem sentido, não desgrudou daquele casaco para continuar a sentir aquele cheiro e não sair mais daquele abraço tão perfeito

- Eles só desmaiaram! Vamos levá-los para a Ala! Lily...sabemos que não foi sua culpa...não fique com a consciência pesada! Estamos todos bem, eu creio...e você também irá ficar!- James falava enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos de Lily que tanto o encantava

* * *

- Não se preocupem. A Srta. Collen e o Sr. Lupin só estavam desacordados, agora dormem tranquilamente. A Srta. Evans sofreu alguns ferimentos na cabeça e está um pouco tonta, logo passará, mas terá que ficar aqui na ala com os outros de repouso!- disse a jovem Madame Pomfrey para James e Sirius 

- Pergunta: podemos ficar também?- Sirius perguntou esperançoso sorrindo

- Vocês sofreram algum dano?

- Não!

- Estão doentes?

- Não!

- Estão com dor?

- Não!

- Estão querendo ficar só para fazer companhia para seus amigos, pois estão muito preocupados?

- Sim!

- Então não podem!- Madame Pomfrey continuou a mexer a poção que daria para Lily e Sirius fez cara de "fracassado que estava certo que conseguiria persuadir aquela mulher chata com seu sorriso encantador"

- Você poderia ter seguido o ramo do "mal"!

- O que disse, Sr. Black?

- Dizer? Não, Não...acho que ouviu coisas demais, Madame Pomfrey! Estou caladinho!

- E espero que continue se não quiser, realmente, ficar por aqui, porem em cima de uma cama gemendo de dor!

- Que isso, Papoula...sou um anjo de candura que poderia estar enfeitando sua árvore de Natal!

- Não me chame de Papoula, Black! Não temos intimidade para isso e nunca teremos

- Dumbledore lhe chama assim...isso quer dizer que vocês dois tem muita intimidade?

James, que havia voltado para a cama de Lily (**N/A: ooohhhh...James voltando para a cama de Lily! Ham Ham...isso pega mal, Sr. Potter!!!! Ahhh..cala a a boca, Fé!) **quando recebera a resposta de que não poderia ficar por lá, viu Sirius saindo do escritório de Madame Pomfrey aos pulos e protegendo a cabeça com as mãos

- Pontas, meu caro...acho que devemos ir! Não ficaríamos bem acomodados aqui mesmo, né?

James virou sua atenção para Lily novamente que estava deitada em uma cama com a cara emburrada

- Não se preocupe, ruivinha...amanhã já tomará seu café da manhã com todos nós! Agora procure descançar! – ele a beijou na testa carinhosamente- Nos vemos de manhã! Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite, James! Boa Noite, Sirius!- ela acenou para o moreno que estava praticamente fora da Ala olhando desconfiado para onde acabara de sair

- Boa Noite, ruivinha! Cuide de Emy por mim! E do Aluado também, claro!

* * *

Na Torre da Grifinória... 

- POR MÉRLIN...ONDE VOCÊS SE METERAM? CADÊ LILY, EMY E O REMUS?

- Hey Alex...para que o stress?- Sirius perguntou sentando-se ao lado do loiro nervoso

- Eu saí do Salão Principal um pouco antes de Lily, James e Remus...e até agora não voltaram! Aliás, só você, James! Fiquei aqui esperando durante um bom tempo...e nada!- Alex andava de um lado para o outro e falava rapidamente

- Calma, Alex! Por que está desse jeito? Não é só por estar nos esperando, né?- James perguntou

- Bem...em boa parte sim...mas eu estou muito ansioso! Preciso conversar com alguém...contar umas coisas...ouvir conselhos e etc!

- E nós dois não servimos? Afinal...você ainda está nervoso e ainda quer que um deles entre por aquele retrato. Somos tão inúteis assim?- Sirius perguntou fazendo uma fingida cara de ofensa, Alex riu

- Ah...não sei se vocês se importam em falar de mulher!- Sirius e James se olharam com caras de ofensas verdadeiras agora

- Está nos chamando de que, ALex O'Connor?- Alex não tinha reparado no que tinha falado, na verdade, queria dizer que não sabia se se importavam de falar sobre Kim Chang...o loiro começou a rir

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...me desculpem! É que quero falar sobre a Kim!

- Chang?- James perguntou

- Sim! Ai...Kim! Oh chinesinha para me deixar louco...e essa noite ela me deixou pirado- os dois morenos riram

- Conta, conta- Sirius pediu se interessando

- Eu estava voltando para a Torre...quando ELA, aquele espetáculo oriental, me parou! Nem acreditei, ela veio falar comigo!!!! Disse que eu estava estranho- Alex fez uma cara de incompreensão

- Estranho? O que você andou fazendo?- James perguntou

- Adivinhem? Eu só deixei de correr atrás dela!- Alex começou a rir- Ela sentiu falta do Alex aqui ficar no pé dela...são todas assim

- Nem todas. Algumas você tem que lutar, lutar e lutar até conseguir!- James riu

- Lily Evans seria uma dessas?- Alex perguntou

- Com certeza!- mais risada

- Pena que vocês não estão bem nessa área como eu- Sirius se encostou no sofá e cruzou os braços sorridente

- Pois é...depois do que aconteceu lá fora não deu tempo de você contar sua conversa com Emy

- O que aconteceu lá fora?- perguntou Alex preocupado

- Ah, não foi nada demais, sabe...só lançaram um "Imperius" em Lily e ela nos atacou!

- O QUE? COMO ELA ESTÁ? ELA ATACOU EMY E REMUS, POR ISSO ELES NÃO ESTÃO AQUI?E COMO VOCÊ DIZ QUE NÃO FOI NADA DEMAIS, SIRIUS BLACK?- todos do Salão Comunal viraram suas atenções para os três

- Se acalma, Alex! Todos estão bem, os veremos amanhã de manhã já! Aí você saberá melhor da história...eu...eu não quero pensar muito nisso agora- James suspirou fundo. Lembrar da cena de Lily os atacando dava uma pontada forte no peito

- Tudo bem...se vocês dizem que está tudo bem, eu acredito!

* * *

Ala Hospitalar.. 

Lily não conseguia dormir! Virava de um lado para outro da cama...parava...analisava seus amigos e até um Sonserino mais afastado com bolhas verdes enormes pelo corpo todo...pensava...lembrava...aquela voz em sua cabeça...atacando seus amigos...atacando James!...lembrando do desespero de James...para que ninguém a atacasse!!

"_As coisas parecem não querer melhor para mim! Poxa, Mérlin...o que eu faço de errado para ser tão torturada assim? Por que ter uma pessoa tao perfeita do meu lado? Por que não abriram a tampa da minha cabeça, pelo menos a 1 ano atrás, e enfiaram que James Potter é o cara certo para mim? Eu era muito ridícula mesmo...atitudes desprezíveis, Lily Evans!...agora fica aqui...sem conseguir dormir...pensando nele...pensando nele com ELA! Aquela vadia de quinta..que ainda lhe tem coragem de sorrir! Ah...mas ela sabe que ganhou! Sabe que Lily Evans "teve" James Potter por muitos anos e agora que quer, ela conseguiu amarra-lo! Isso é para você aprender, Evans! Aprende tomando na cara! E se..."_

Lily estava sonolenta quando começou seus pensamentos e, ao ouvir um barulho, não soube se estava dormindo, já sonhando...ou se as vozes eram reais!

- Precimos dar um jeito nisso! Não podemos deixar assim, seu idiota!- uma voz rouca sussurrava perto da Ala

- Me desculpe, mas...eu entrei em desespero na hora! Não sabia o que fazer!- a voz! Lily reconheceu a voz...mas estava distante...e estava levemente mais grossa...talvez para tentar demonstrar respeito ou até mesmo para disfarçar

- Não sabia o que fazer? Você tinha que acatar minhas ordens, seu inútil! Era para fazer Lily Sangue-Ruim Evans atacar todos ali! O Lord não ficará nem um pouco feliz em saber que vocês fracassou em um planinho tão pobre!

- Por favor...não me delete a ele! Diga que surgiu um impervisto e que tive que parar...por favor...preciso da misericórdia dele!

- Escute bem o que te direi: essa será a primeira e última vez que fracassará! Não contarei nada ao Lord o que aconteceu, mas caso falhar em outra missão...farei você se arrepender de desejar a "misericórdia" dele...entendidos?

- Sim, sim! Prometo que me dedicarei ao máximo agora.

- Ok! Bom, mas agora precisamos ficar atentos em relação a Sangue- Ruim e aos outros!

- James, Sirius e Remus não deixarão barato! Eles irão investigar. Até o momento em que não "tocassemos" em algo precioso para eles, não nos daria problemas...mas atacamos Lily Evans! Isso, eu diria, é bem preocupante!

- Você é da mesma casa de todos eles! Lhe entrego o cargo de ficar de olho aberto e tentar descobrir...ou melhor...tentar não...você TERÁ que descobrir seus planos! Estou dando a chance de você se redimir...não me decepcione novamente! E digamos que é exatamente isso que queremos...que eles se alertem!

- Não se preocupe...isso será fácil! Só espero que eles não se intrometão nisso...eles poderão pagar muito caro

- Não se preocupe com aqueles que já te desprezaram! Pense no grande Lord que lhe dá a magnífica chance de se tornar superior a todos eles!

- Eu penso, eu penso!

- Espero que continue, então! Seu trabalho está terminado por hoje, já que não posso dizer que seu trabalho foi como pensávamos que seria! Quanto as reuniões...não se preocupe...saberá delas como sempre soube!- Lily ouviu passos se afastarem e depois de alguns segundos, ouviu outros passos irem em direção aposta

" _OK, OK...eu não ouvi isso, certo? Eu deveria ter levantado e ver quem era os dois inuteis...se bem que era um pouco perigoso! Poderiam me atacar novamente e não teria alguém para me ajudar"

* * *

_

_- _VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? Claro que fez bem em ficar deitada!- James disse largando sua torrada no prato

- Eles poderiam ter te atacado e o remédio que aquela maluca daquela enfermeira nos deu nos fez capotar totalmente!- foi a vez de Remus

- Hey...eu disse que sabia que poderia ser perigoso e fiquei, certo? Por que estão brigando comigo?- Lily largou seu copo de suco e bateu as mãos nas pernas

- Não estamos brigando com você, Li...só estamos alertando caso isso acontece de novo. Você não poderá enfrentar esses idiotas sozinha- Emy disse

- Não sou nenhuma incopetente como pensam!- a ruiva fechou a cara

- Ninguém aqui te chamou de incopetente, Li...mas eles estavam atrás de você...e...eu temo que seja para nos atingir!- Sirius parecia firme no começo, mas terminou sua frase confuso

- Em todo o caso, quem se deu mal nessa história foram Remus e Emy! Eu não sofri muitos danos, a não ser muita dor na caeça e alguns galos, certo, Sirius Black?- o moreno sorriu amarelo coçando a nuca

- Ah, Lily...você faria a mesma coisa!

- Chega de falar sobre isso, pessoal! Eu não estava presente, mas está me incomodando!- Alex finalmente falou. James parou subitamente de comer deixando sua torrada cair no prato novamente

- É...você não estava presente...disse que saiu antes de nós...parecia ansioso no Salão Comunal...estava estranho!

- O que quer dizer com isso, James?- Lily perguntou sem entender

- A pessoa que te atacou...é da nossa casa!- o moreno olhou friamente para Alex- Você não estava lá...Alex...como se explica?- Lily, Remus, Emy, Sirius e Alex arregalaram os olhos

- Você está querendo dizer que eu ataquei Lily Evans...minha melhor amiga...que conheço desde os 11 anos...que sempre admirei e respeitei?- Alex estava vermelho e furiosamente ofendido

- Todos as provas levam até você, Alex!- James continuou

- Cala a boca, James! Alex NUNCA faria isso, ouviu bem? NUNCA!- Lily não acreditava no que ouvira do moreno. James abriu a boca para falar. Alguns alunos começaram a prestar atenção neles

- Se acalmem todos! Alex, Lily- Sirius os chamou, fazendo seus olhares desviarem de James- O Pontas está meio conturbado com essa história toda! Acreditem ou não...mas até Peter ele acusou ontem a noite quando Rabicho chegou tarde no dormitório, acreditam? (**N/A: Oh, pobre Sirius...como é ingênuo!!! ¬¬) **James respirou fundo e bateu a cabeça na mesa três vezes

- Me desculpe, Alex! Sei que você nunca faria isso.

- Tudo bem, James...entendo seu lado...está nervoso com essa história...mas...não fique procurando os culpados, o que devemos fazer é alertar Dumbledore sobre o ocorrido o mais rápido possível!

- Sim...irei conversar com ele esta tarde!- suspiro longo da ruiva- Veremos o que ele dirá...aposto que já sabe sobre a existência de alunos loucos e insanos!

Após as aulas da manhã e o almoço...Lily aproveitou o intervalo entre o almoço e a aula de DCAT e foi em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Se aproximou da gárgula e disse " Sapos de Chocolate". A grande gárgula começou a se mover e a ruiva se postou em um dos degraus. A porta do diretor estava meio aberta e ela escutou vozes

- ...entenda, Alvus...são sinais de duelos sim! É impossível não perceber que algo aconteceu...sem falar sobre alunos que foram parar na ala hospitalar desacordados e outra com ferimentos na cabeça!

- Bom, Minerva...confirmaremos essa história com a Srta. Evans que está esperando atrás da porta!

"_Por Mérlin...eu confesso que ele me assusta com isso mesmo eu vivendo nesse mundo de magia"_

Lily empurrou a porta levemente e sorriu amarelo para o diretor sorridente e a professora surpresa

- Atrás de mim, Srta. Evans?- Mcgonagall perguntoi

- Não, Professora! Vim conversar com o diretor..se ele não estiver ocupado, é claro!- Dumbledore sorriu mais

- Claro que não, minha cara...por favor, sente-se! Minerva...bom...após minha conversa com a Srta. Evans, eu lhe chamo e continuaremos a nossa!- A professora sorriu e se retirou da sala do diretor.

- Me desculpe vir assim, Diretor...mas estava precisando muito conversar com o Senhor!

- Pois bem...há algo que queira me confidenciar?

- Sim!

Lily tomou fôlego e contou detalhadamente o ocorrido da noite passada (claro que omitiu Sirius e Emy). O diretor a ouvia atenciosamente, com suas mão entrelaçadas em seu colo. Após terminar, Lily se encostou na cadeira por completo e deu uma rápida olhada para cima esperando as palavras do velho

- Não direi que não sabia sobre essas tais reuniões...mas digo também que está sendo investigada! Esse ataque me supreendeu, confesso...usar Maldições Imperdoáveis é um avanço que não imaginaria em relação a esses alunos...mas esperaria algo mais forte dos aprendizes do Tom!

- Tom, senhor?

- Voldemort!

- Srta. Evans...foi bom ter me contado sobre isso! Agradeço, pois iria apostar minha caixa de Tortas de Limão com Minerva de que não havia tido um duelo ontem nos Jardins!- Dumbledore sorriu...por incrível que pareça, aquele sorriso lhe tranquilizava..ela pensava que se Dumbledore sorria diante a situação..por que ela se preocuparia? (**¬¬ Todos nós sabemos que o Tio Dumby já errou! Tadinho...iria dizer algumas palavras quanto a isso, mas respeito os que já se foram)**

- Creio que você ter contado os acontecimentos tenha sido melhor para você! Não quero meus alunos se preocupando com isso, por enquanto...nem quanto aos N.I.E.Ms ...aproveite seu último ano aqui, Srta. Evans- Dumbledore piscou..a ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir

- Obrigada, Diretor!- ela se levantou e Dumbledore a acompanhou no gesto

- Tenha um bom dia! Qualquer coisa...a porta de minha sala estará sempre aberta!

- Bom dia!- ela sorriu e saiu da sala do diretor.

Lily desceu a Gárgula mais alíviada e quando se postou no corredor, viu uma sombra encostada na parede, exatamente ao lado da Gárgula. James apoiava um dos pés na parede e os braços estavam cruzados olhando para baixo

- James?- o moreno saiu de seus pensamentos e se desencostou da parede indo em direção da ruiva

- E então? O que Dumbledore disse?

- Ele sabia dessas reuniões, está tomando providências quanto a isso e me agradeceu por ter avisado sobre ontem!

- Acho que as coisas irão melhorar de agora em diante...eu espero- James girou a cabeça e sorriu

- Eu também!

Silêncio constrangedor!

- Lily...

- Eu.

- Eu vim atrás de você para saber sobre isso e também para falar sobre o Natal!- Lily sentiu a barriga gelar

- Natal? Noite do seu noivado com a Jessy?- James ficou sem graça

- Estou falando sobre o Natal! Bom...mas...do mesmo jeito...sobre o jantar também!

- Então...se veio me dizer a data...te digo que já sei!

- Não é isso, Lily! Olha...você se lembra daquele dia? Da chuva?

- Do dia que você conseguiu bater o record de ficar com todas as garotas da escola?

- Não...o dia do melhor beijo que já dei com a pessoa mais especial na minha vida!

- James...

- Eu falei que cortaria meu relacionamento com a Jessy e que o jantar seria o local...você lembra disso?

- Lembro!

- Também falei que não queria te perder por uma decisão errada que tomei...você disse, não com todas as letras, mas deu a entender que me esperaria!Se lembra?

- Lembro!

- Eu disse...e vou fazer! Vou acabar com esse relacionamento e nem começar um noivado...pelo menos não com ela!

- Ok...eu lembro do que você disse! Eu, no fundo, acredito que você fará...eu disse que esperaria..então..se você fizer ou não...oras...sei lá do que será de mim!

- Eu irei fazer, Lily Evans..e é por isso que eu estou aqui...não quero que você fique sabendo...quero que esteja presente!

- O QUE? Você está percebendo o que está me pedindo, James Potter?

- Lily...você pensa que irei te expôr? Não irei lá, na frente de todos e dizer " Olha, gente...eu não vou mais casar com a Jessy, porque quero casar com aquela ruiva ali...estão vendo? Aquela ali, óóó" - Lily deixou escapar um sorriso

- Se não é para isso...para que será?

- Quero que você esteja ao meu lado em um momento difícil da minha vida...porque é por amor a você que estou fazendo tudo isso! Enfrentar a minha família e a família dela...por amor a você!

- Eu...eu não sei se isso que me disse é bom ou ruim! Enfrentar a família...correr perigo de expôr sua família desse jeito e...

- Meus pais querem que eu seja feliz! Então...se é isso o que querem...é isso que farei! Lily Evans...só estou pedindo...para que esteja presente!Por favor...- James espremeu os lábios um contra o outro e segurou as mãos de Lily

- Tudo bem, James. Eu irei!- o moreno sorriu sincero

- Obrigado, ruivinha...muito obrigado! Então...te pego na sua casa no dia 24...gostaria que você fosse daqui para lá comigo e com Sirius e Remus, mas...você tem que visitar seus pais também, então...eu vou te buscar dia 24!- James parecia elétrico

- Combinado então!

- OK!

- Bom, é melhor irmos, não é? DCAT agora...não vamos nos atrasar!- Lily começou a andar para ver se acordava James

- Sim, sim...DCAT! Vamos então!

E lado a lado...mais alíviados por terem desabafado, tanto Lily com Dumbledore e James com Lily...seguiam pelo corredor vazio! James olhou para os lados e com um ato de coragem, entrelaçou sua mão com a da ruiva que a segurou firmemente.

* * *

**N/A: NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Bom...é isso ae! Esse capítulo não ficou tão bom por falta de criatividade e tambémmm...por quero que o próximo seja logo o NATAAALLLL!!! Sim...o próximo será o Natal! Tenho certeza que ficará grande: ) Então se preparem!! E não postarei assim looooooooooooogo, né...tem que ficar muito bom!...pelo menos espero que sim!**

**Sem mais...vou ficando por aqui!!!!!!**

**Grandes Beijooosss...ah...plx...review! .**

**Autora muito carente!!!**


	12. Um bom Natal?

**N/A:Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...AQUI ESTOU EEUUU...COM MAIS UM CAPITULOZINHO...OU MELHOR...O CAP DO NATAAAALLL!!!!! OmG! Nossa...esse daqui saiu grande!!! auhauhauhauha...espero que não fique muito chato de ler e que não desistam no meio do caminho...**

**Ah...as reviews...queria agradecer, mas eu prefiro agradecer no próximo, para não ficar muito longo aqui e também por um pouco de falta de tempo! Mas saibam que li todas e fiquei muito feliz!!! D+++++...OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS!!!! Amei!!!**

**Aí está..o NATAl! uuuuuu...hehehehe**

**Join!**

* * *

Muita confusão em um quarto do sétimo ano feminino. Malões e roupas jogadas e três meninas desesperadas tentando com que esses dois objetos se entendessem 

- Ok...podem parar tudo! Meu vestido que comprei a poucos dias sumiu!- Alice estava parada no meio do quarto com os braços estendidos com uma cara assustada

- Te vi guardando no armário da Emy, porque no seu não tinha mais espaço!- Lily disse tentando fechar seu malão com as mãos para depois apelar para a magia

- Isso mesmo, Li...obrigada!- a amiga foi direto ao armário de Emy e retirou o vestido com um cabide

- Ai...esse Natal será ótimo, vocês não acham?- Emy disse voltando do banheiro com a sua necessaire (**N/A: tenho quase certeza que não é assim que se escreve, mas deixa quieto..deu para entender, certo? uahauhauhuaauh)**

- Será ótimo porque sua casa é do lado da casa do James e Sirius está morando lá à um tempinho!- Lily disse trazendo o seu pesado malão até perto da porta

- Com certeza é isso, minha ruivinha!

- Bom, Emy...só posso lhe desejar boa sorte!- Foi a vez de Alice levar seu malão até a porta e deixá-lo ao lado do de Lily

- Muito obrigada, Lice! E você, Lily? Vai mesmo visitar a sua vó que está com sarampo?- Emy deu uma leve piscadela para a ruiva

- Sim, sim! Está precisando de mim, sabe...não irei perder a recuperação dela!

- Hmmm...que bom que a sua vó mora perto de casa...assim poderemos nos ver!- Emy sorriu

- Iremos sim..com certeza!

- Mande lembranças para a sua vó, Lily! Sarampo em idade adulta é muito perigoso- Alice disse inocentemente- Bom, meninas...já estou descendo! Como sentamos longe na hora do café da manhã e praticamente não nos vemos no trem...FELIZ NATAL PARA VOCÊS!- a garota abraçou as duas que retribuíram

- Feliz Natal para você também, Alice! Se cuida e divirta-se!- Lily disse

- Com certeza...aproveita um pouco o Frank nessas pequenas férias que não estarão sendo vigiados por malvados Monitores- Chefes!- as três riram

- Não irei comentar isso, Emily!- Lily disse num tom sério, mas riu depois

- É melhor eu me apressar e não deixar o Frank esperando...tchau para vocês, meninas...se divirtam também!- a garota saiu. Um breve silêncio pairou no ar antes que Lily e Emy entrassem em um colapso de riso

- De onde você tirou essa história de sarampo, Emy?

- Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça! E ainda bem que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...senão iria ficar uma situação muito constrangedora para mim!

- Eu deveria ter fingido então! Queria ver a sua reação!

- Olha ai...depois não quer argumentar sobre Monitores- Chefes malvados!

Em um outro quarto...na ala masculina...

- Bom...acho que está tudo dentro da mala!- Remus deu uma bela olhada ao redor da pequena GRANDE bagunça pelo quarto de roupas, acessórios, uniformes e toalhas (molhadas)

- É...eu acho que também!- Sirius fechou seu malão e se sentou cansado em sua cama

- Vocês deveriam ter feito a mala antes...me impressionei que até o Aluado fez em cima da hora- Peter disse folgado,deitado em sua cama, aproveitando que havia feito a mala um dia antes

- Ao contrário de você, meu caro Rabicho...nossa vida social é muito agitada e temos mais coisas a se fazer- disse James saindo do banheiro passando a toalha peloas cabelos para secá-los. Peter revirou os olhos

- Você é que pensa, Pontas...Rabicho chegou tarde da noite...ou diria tarde da madrugada?- Sirius sorriu maliciosamente

- De qualquer forma a vida social dele está começando agora e nem quero saber mais sobre ela já que faz questão de esconder- James deu de ombros e fechou seu malão

- Éééé...o último feriado de Natal que voltaremos para casa de Hogwarts!- Remus suspirou colocando seu malão no chão- Vou sentir falta dessa correria toda

- Todos nós sentiremos! Falando nisso...tenho que ir atrás de um lugar para morar!

- Como assim "um lugar para morar", Almofadinhas? Você já tem o tal lugar

- Pontas...não posso morar a minha vida inteira na sua casa! Vou aproveitar que tenho uma boa grana guardada e me virar quando sair daqui

- Então essa também será a última vez que irá para casa? Por incrível que pareça, você vai fazer falta lá, cara

- Você irá morrer sem mim, James Potter! Não sei como conseguiu viver 11 anos sem me ter na sua vida

- Há...só porque você quer!Terei como me distrair- Sirius revirou os olhos e fechou sua cara rapidamente

- Não me lembre que você é um cretino e fará a pior merda da sua vida nesse Natal

- Olha aí...é por isso que não morrerei sem você...nem sabe da história a metade- James riu sozinho enquanto os outros três faziam caras de confusos

- Tá...seu whisk devia estar muito bom, mas já te falei para não beber de manhã, Pontas

- Ah...desculpe não compartilhar com você, Aluado!

- Senhoritas...tem como descermos e irmos tomar nosso belo café da manhã para não perdermos o trem?

- Sirius...você tá pior que velha hoje!- Peter resmungou e saiu do quarto antes dos amigos

- Qual é a dele?

* * *

- Bom dia, Belas Adormecidas!- Disse Lily quando o três marotos se juntaram a ela na mesa da Grifinória 

- Você e suas ironias com coisas trouxas...Bom dia!- Sirius sorriu para a ruiva

- Bom dia!- respondeu os outros dois

- Antes de você se quer perguntar...Emy está terminando de arrumar as coisas- disse Liy quando Sirius abriu a boca

- Ah tá!

- E então, Lily...creio que não esteja muito animada para o Natal, não é?- perguntou Remus passando geléia em suas torradas. A ruiva olhou discretamente para James que deu de ombros...então entendeu que o moreno talvez tivesse preferido não contar sobre seu plano

- Acho que não será tão ruim assim, Remus!

- BOM DIA, MEU AMOR!- Jessy, como sempre, empurrou "levemente" Remus para um canto e sentou do lado de seu namorado. Segurando seu rosto, a loura o beijou

- Bom dia, Jessy!- o moreno respondeu sem graça

- Está animado para o Natal? Não vejo a hora...de ver um anel lindo nesse dedo!- ela sorriu exageradamente. Sirius a imitou comicamente sem a garota ver arrancando risos de Remus e Lily. James se segurou para não desatar a rir também

- Isso sim é um exemplo de namorada! Ao invés de dizer "Nossa, estou tão ansiosa de nos ver comprometidos oficialmente" ou "Estou louca para noivar com você"...ela me solta um "Não vejo a hora de ver um anel lindo nesse dedo"? Patético, hein Jessy!- Sirius disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e deu uma mordida na torrada que estava no prato de Lily

- Foi um jeito de dizer, Sirius!

- Black para você!- disse ainda mastigando

- Ok...foi um jeito de dizer, Black!

- Péssimo jeito, aliás!- ele terminou de engolir- Acho que as palavras que aprendeu em todos os seus 17 anos não bastaram para montar uma boa frase, não é? Bom...boa notícia para mim então...já tenho um ótimo presente para te dar de Casamento: um dicionário!- os outros três (Lily, James e Remus) apenas assistiam aquela cena boquiabertos

- Eu percebi que não gosta de mim mesmo, Black! Tentei ser legal e me introsar com vocês, amigos do James, mas vejo que é impossível! Com todo esse ódio por mim, vejo que você trará alguns problemas para o meu casamento

- Não tenha dúvidas que farei o possível para que isso aconteça! Só pelo fato de você, mera Mcgregory da Corvinal, atrasar a vida do meu amigo é um bom motivo para eu fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno!

- Aposto que se fosse com essa ruivinha de merda, você iria gostar!- Nessa hora, James virou para Jessy e quando ia abrir a boca, Sirius fora mais rápido

- Eu gastaria todo o meu dinheiro e até o que não tenho para dar o "Casamento Perfeito" para eles!

- Chega você dois!- Era Remus que levantara e, como separava os dois e estava com a orelha vermelha de tantos insultos passar por elas, decidiu parar antes que estivesse no meio de uma guerra ou que ficaria entre os dois se estapiando

- Vou para a minha mesa...James, querido...muito obrigada por me defender- disse a loura ofendida se levantando

- Pensei que soubesse se defender sozinha e...- James disse com um tom carinhoso

-Pontas...quem se garante sozinha é a Lily, não essa coisa que pensa que é gente- Jessy abria a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius continuou- Não esqueça de pedir para um dos elfos vir desinfetar onde você estava sentada!- Sirius deu um ponto final na discussão e voltou a comer normalmente

- IMPOSSÍVEL, JAMES POTTER...ELES SÃO IMPOSSÍVEIS!- Jessy deu as costas e foi para a sua mesa chamando a atenção do resto dos alunos

- OK...o que foi isso?- Era Emy. A morena havia chegado ali logo quando a discussão começara, mas não seria louca de parar Sirius discutir com a sem sal...ops...Jessy!

- Pegou muito pesado, Almofadinhas!

- Não peguei não, Aluado!

- Não pegou não!- disse Lily. Na verdade, era para ela ter apenas pensado..mas...escapuliu!

- Ela vai encher o meu santo saco com isso- James suspirou fundo- Mas você se deu bem, Almofadinhas- disse sorrindo maroto para o amigo

- Até você, Pontas? É a sua namorada, cara!

- Ah, Remus...essa garota merece levar uns belos tapas no meio da fuça e...

- EMY! É a sua amiga de infância- Remus disse inconformado

- Peraí...ela já foi minha amiga a muuuuuuito tempo. Nossa amizade não durou muito por ela ser exatamente assim: chata, insuportável, fútil e empinada com as porcarias que tem! Só essa anta de menino que continuou com a amizade

- Ela ficou assim logo depois de entrar em Hogwarts! E ela não era tão chata assim antes comigo

- Claro que não seria, cabeçudo...ela sempre gostou de você! Agora que te tem como fantoche, mostra a verdadeira carinha!

- Gente, já deu!Vão passar o resto do dia e das poucas horas que temos juntos falando dela?- Lily disse

- A Lily tá certa!

* * *

A ruiva chegou em casa. Após uma viagem de trem dando risada, conversando e até aprontando com seus amigos, estava super cansada. Suspirou fundo e se jogou na cama se lembrando que seria umas das últimas viagens com seus amigos para casa...iria sentir muita falta de tudo aquilo! Hogwarts fora definitivamente sua melhor moradia. Não tinha seus pais que amava muito e, graças a Mérlin, também não tinha Petúnia...mas foi um lugar em que aprendeu muito, que formou essa pessoa que muitos admiravam, que mudou seu conceito sobre o mundo e sobre as pessoas! Viver como uma "pessoa diferente" a fez ver que qualquer um pode sofrer preconceitos, mesmos os mais ridículos, e superá-los com louvor. Aprendera o valor de verdadeiras amizades e do amor! 

- Pois é, Lily Evans...daqui a poucos meses terá que assumir grandes responsabilidades e aprender a viver como adulto!- ela disse se sentando na cama e se olhando no espelho. Sorriu. À 7 anos atrás, se olhou no espelho antes de descer com seu malão para um mundo desconhecido. Era baixa, cabelos amarrados sempre em um rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos verdes exalavam a inocencia de ainda ser criança. Agora, via uma ruiva bem maior, com cabelos soltos no meio das costas e seus olhos mostravam firmeza e maturidade. Se levantou. Olhou para seu corpo e viu as curvas que adquirira nesses últimos anos...a sete anos atrás, estava começando a usar sutian! Foi em direção ao seu armário e abriu a última porta e lá, sorrindo, viu as marcas que deixava desde seus cinco anos...para sempre acompanhar quantos centímetros crescia. Foi até sua cama e a arrastou levemente...lá havia uma marca que a ruiva fizera com sua primeira mágica aos seis anos. Ela derrubara um balde de tinta azul claro após ficar mirando-o por alguns segundos. Pediu para seus pais nunca tirarem aquela mancha..e lá estava ela...um pouco desbotada, mas ainda causando boas lembranças!

* * *

- Então irá passar o Natal na casa de seu amigo? Tudo bem, filha!- Disse o Senhor Evans comendo sua sobremesa daquela mesma noite 

- Mas porque irá passar lá, minha filha?

- Ah, mãe...ele convidou todos nós...e...terá um jantar meio que especial por lá! Seria um pouco chato eu recusar

- Eu gostei dele...do Potter! Me pareceu um ótimo menino...me falou aquele dia na estação que cuidaria de você e vejo que fez bom trabalho- Lily sorriu. Mal seu pai soubesse de "como" James cuidou

- Vocês estão namorando?- a Senhora Evans perguntou se levantando da mesa

- Não, não! Somos apenas amigos!

- Sabe o que acho estranho? Na estação, você não parecia ir muito com a cara dele...ele demonstrava uma grande, e bota grande, afeição por você e...agora...você irá passar o Natal na casa dele! Sua opinião mudou tão rapidamente?

- Eu aprendi a ser menos exigente com as atitudes das pessoas e ver que James é uma boa pessoa!

- Grande afeição, ham? Ele já te chamou para sair, filha?- a mãe de Lily se sento animada ao lado da filha. A ruiva corou

- Que pergunta, Shane!- Richard riu e Lily agradeceu mentalmente

- Mãe, somos apenas amigos! Saímos como amigos...junto com o resto do grupo..normalmente!

- Tem alguma foto para me mostrar? Não quero um genro feio...ou tão sem sal, como sua irmã fez questão de nos arrumar- disse Shane zombando

- Você o irá conhecer pessoalmente...ele virá me buscar em casa!

- Mas vejam só...é um cavaleiro! Peça para ele vir cedo e almoçar conosco!

- Eu aviso!

* * *

Alguns poucos dias depois, Lily estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto e descansando após ficar arrumando sua mala. Já havia recebido carta de Emy, dizendo que mal espera para que a ruiva chegasse logo na casa de James, de Alex contando sobre sua estadia nos Estados Unidos com o pai a trabalho e de James dizendo que seria um prazer ir mais cedo e almoçar com a sua família. A ruiva levantou e arrumou seus cabelos antes de pegar seu casaco e se dirigir a sacada. Nevava cada vez mais e o frio estava enlouquecedor...era nessas horas que Lily queria morar em um país tropical...odiava frio. Quando olhou para baixo, viu pegadas indo em direção a varanda de sua casa 

- Será?- ela susurrou. Logo depois, a campanhia tocou. A ruiva foi em direção a porta, mas não a abriu. Ficou esperando para ver se alguém a chamasse, mas longos sengundos se passaram e nada.

"_Ainda bem que você não saiu correndo, Lily Evans! Seria linda a cena você chegando que nem louca no hall da entrada e ser aquele gordo do seu cunhado"_

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta batendo forte em seu ombro. Lily saiu de trás da porta e olhou feio para a irmã

- Uma porta serve justamente para manter a privacidade das pessoas e para ser batida antes de se abrir, idiota!

- Que bom saber que eu não era o único a ser chamado de idiota por você!- James apareceu no campo de visão da ruiva sorrindo. Ele estava realmente lindo! Vestia roupas de frio escuras por baixo de um sobretudo preto...estava realmente lindo! Já havia visto muuuuitas vezes James com roupas de frio, mas estava diferentemente lindo daquele jeito

"_Ah, como eu amo frio!"_

- Agora que sua visita está entregue...mamãe pediu para avisar que o almoço sairá daqui a pouco- Petúnia deu uma ultima olhada na irmã e se retirou do quarto

- Olá!- sorriu Lily um pouco sem graça. Não sabia por que naquele momento se sentiu envergonhada perante James

- Olá...como passou esses dias em que estava longe e no seu "antigo mundo"?- ele perguntou passeando pelo quarto da ruiva

- Foi normal! Não tinha muita coisa a se fazer com toda essa neve, então dei uma estudada! E você?

- Preparação para o Natal! Minha mãe adora ir em lojas e comprar toneladas de enfeites...e com Sirius em casa e tendo Emy como vzinha, acabei ficando sem amigo- os dois riram- Tem o Aluado, mas as noites estão chegando, entende? Está um pouco mal e prefiro ve-lo desncansando do que perdendo energias...então, acompanhei a Sra. Potter nas compras!

- Entendi!

- Muito bonito o seu quarto...tem bem a sua cara!- disse ele caminhando em direção a sacada e dando uma geral por ali

- Obrigada!

- E você está linda hoje!- disse dando uma olhada rápida para trás antes de ir para a sacada

"_Oh James Potter...já se viu no espelho com essa roupa?Ah...como eu amo frio!!!"_

_- _Obrigada de novo!- ela sorriu e foi atrás dele

- Então eu vejo que nosso dias foram iguais: sem muito o que fazer e bastante tempo para pensar, certo?- James debruçou seus cotovelos nas grades

- Sim!

- No meu caso, digo que pensei até demais- ele virou o rosto para a ruiva- tanto que bateu uma saudade enorme!

- Eu também senti muita saudade! Fiquei ansiosa para hoje...talvez...por isso que pareceu demorar tanto para chegar- James sorriu e voltou a olhar adiante

- Concordo! Mas...se sentiu saudade..por que não me mandou alguma carta?

- Te pergunto o mesmo!- os dois riram

- Acho que fiquei esperando que você mandasse! Queria saber se estava com saudade, mas não queria saber perguntando..e sim recebendo uma carta de livre e espontânea vontade

- Então ficamos esperando pela mesma coisa. Acabou você recebendo a minha...falando sobre o almoço...mas recebeu! No final da carta, eu disse que sentia saudade!

- Fiquei louco quando recebi! Lia toda hora aquela parte e mal acreditava...você percebeu que a resposta demorou, né? Foi por eu ter ficado lendo e lendo e lendo...

- Bom dia!- era o Sr. Evans entrando no quarto de Lily e indo até os dois na sacada

- Bom dia, Sr. Evans!- James apertou a mão de Richard

- Como tem passado, James? Faz muito tempo que não te vejo

- Estou muito bem, Sr. Evans! E o senhor?

- Por favor, me chame de Richard! E passei muito bem, obrigado. Bom, vim até aqui avisar que o almoço já está pronto!

- Então vamos- disse Lily. Os três desceram os lances de escadas e foram em direção da cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro realmente bom

- Mãe?- a mulher se que estava no fogão se virou ao ouvir a voz da filha- Esse é James Potter!

Shane Evans sorriu e veio em direção aos três

- Prazer em conhece-la, Sra. Evans- James apertou e deu um leve beijo na mão de Shane

- O prazer é todo meu, James! Estava curiosa para te conhecer...a Lily escondeu que você era tão bonito assim!

PUM! Pela primeira vez...em toda a história bruxa e no próprio mundo trouxa...Lily presenciara o milagre dos milagres!!!!! JAMES POTTER COROU!!!!

- Mãe...você deverá virar santa!- Lily começou a rir

- Não entendi!

- Você conseguiu fazer James Potter, o cara mais "modesto" de Hogwarts,ficar vermelho! Nunca imaginei isso...nunca!

- Que isso, Lily...o que seus pais vão pensar de mim?

- O senso de humor da Lily as vezes é meio estranho!- Richard disse sentando-se a mesa.Lily e James também se sentaram também

- E então, James...a quanto tempo você e a minha filha namoram?- James virou para a ruiva sorrindo

- Nós? Bem, nós não namoramos!

- Ah James, não estranha, mas eles pensam que namoramos só por eu ir passar o Natal na sua casa- antes que alguém falasse algo, Petúnia entrou como um raio na cozinha

-Mãe, estou indo almoçar na casa do meu namorado!

- Pensei que iria almoçar com a gente!

- Não...acho que prefiro almoçar por lá mesmo- e sem esperar qualquer resposta, ela saiu assim como entrou

- É...será que ela está assim pela minha presença?- James perguntou

- Minha querida irmã não sabe usar a educação que recebeu, por isso! Não se preocupe!

Após um almoço divertido, longo e bem cheio de informações para James, os quatro se dirigiram a sala de estar

- Bom, Lily! Já são quase quatro horas...acho melhor irmos!

- Mas já vão? Gostei tanto da sua presença aqui, James!- Shane disse sorrindo para o maroto

- E tive um grande prazer em conhecer vocês!

- Espero que volte mais vezes...quando Lily vier da sua casa, para se despedir de nós, venha com ela! Passe uma noite com a gente!

- Se a Lily não achar ruim...eu virei com o muito prazer!

- Então está combinado! Estaremos te esperando.- disse Richard que subiu até o quarto de Lily para pegar seu malão

- Mãe...espero que se cuide, viu? Eu sei que você ainda não está bem e precisa descançar! Manderei os presentes e uma carta amanhã- Lily abraçou Shane fortemente

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, querida! Estou sendo muito bem cuidada pelo seu pai e por Petúnia! Seus presentes chegarão também!- e as duas se separaram. Shane se virou para James e o abraçou forte também

- Feliz Natal adiantado, Sra. Evans!- disse ele

- Feliz Natal, James! Se cuide, viu? Estarei esperando a sua visita e...- ela começou a sussurrar- cuida bem da Lily! O olhar de vocês não me enganam e sei que alguma coisa acontece. Fico super feliz por ser você que ronda os pensamentos da minha ruiva!- James sorriu sem que Lily visse

- Cuidarei da Lily como se a minha vida dependesse disso!- Shane riu

- E sei que depende!- James nada respondeu. Apenas guardou aquelas palavras e assentiu. Os dois se separaram e Richard chegou na sala

- Aqui está, filha!- Richard a puxou para um abraço também- Se cuida por lá, bom divertimento e estarei esperando vocês dois aqui em breve!

- Pode deixar, Sr. Richard...sei me cuidar!

- E você, James...Feliz Natal! Gostei muito de te conhecer melhor e espero a sua visita logo mais- Richard apertava a mão do garoto

- Pode esperar que virei sim. Feliz Natal!

James pegou o malão de Lily e os pais da ruiva os acompanhou até a porta. Após mais algumas palavras trocadas, os dois saíram em direção a leve neve que caía. Eles iam caminhando, ou melhor, tentando andar pela aquela grossa camada de neve que havia se acumulado durante alguns dias, em silêncio, até que Lily resolveu quebra-lo

- Então? Como vamos?

- De Nightbus! Só quero pega-lo um pouco mais adiante, no mesmo lugar em que desci, porque é mais seguro que ninguém nos verá...mas...você está cansada, com frio?

- Não, não! Apenas curiosidade!

Silêncio novamente

- Gostei muito dos seus pais

- Eles parecem ter gostado muito de você também!

- E você tem alguma dúvida quanto a isso?- James riu enquanto fazia um sinal com a sua varinha quando estavam em uma rua deserta. Logo em seguida, um ônibus roxo de três andares apareceu

- Bem vindos ao...ah...olá novamente, Sr. Potter! Vejo que voltou bem acompanhado!- sorriu um homem que aparentava ter uma idade um pouco avançada

- Olá novamente, Sr. Brings! (**N/A: péssimo, hein?!uhauauahuahuha) **- James, ao invés de deixar o velho homem pegar o malão de Lily, o levou consigo logo após a ruiva entrar

- Para onde?

- Riverside!- disse James se acomodando

- Então estamos voltando para casa?! Ernesto...Riverside!- o motorista, que já aparentava cabelos brancos, deu a partida. Lily até achou que não demorou muito para chegarem. Quando o tal Brings anunciou sua chegada, os dois desceram em frente a uma rua privada. Os portões eram grandes e penduravam uma placa muito bonita escrita "Riverside". James se aproximou e os portões se abriram denunciando imensas mansões, mais parecidas com castelos!

- Nossa...que lugar!- ela comentou olhando em sua volta

- Que bom que gostou!

Após uma pequena caminhada, os dois pararam diante de outros dois enormes portões. O lugar era simplesmente lindo! Na parte externa da mansão, enormes jardins ( a neve cobria, mas estava lindo a neve caida nas árvores) nos dois lados de um caminho de paralelepípedo. A mansão era feita de pedras, dando um ar medieval muito chique. Perto da porta de entrada, Lily conseguiu ver um chafariz

- Não vamos ficar aqui parados, não é? Vamos entrar!- disse James sorrindo e abrindo o portão que continha uma placa ao lado "Família Potter". Ao andar pelo caminho **(N/A: vocês entenderam, né? uahuauahha..o caminhozinho lá de paralelepípedo! uahuaauha**), ela reparava mais nos detalhes, por exemplo, que o chafariz jorrava água de um tom azul- bebe. Chegaram até a porta de entrada que era deslumbrante com seus desenhos detalhados perfeitamente

"_Por Mérlin..essa casa existe mesmo? Que sonho..."_

Lily ouviu James fazr um muxoxo ao olhar para o lado esquerdo e ver um carro devidamente estacionado

- O que foi?- Lily perguntou

- Esse carro...são dos meus tios! Que saco...não acredito que eles vieram!

- Você não gosta deles?

- O problema não são eles...e sim o meu primo!- James fez uma careta olhando para baixo e depois colocou uma das mãos na maçaneta com forma de P- Está preparada para entrar em um mundo diferente do seu?

- Não sabia que teria que me preparar para isso!- Lily riu, logo depois, James

- Então vamos lá!

James empurrou a porta e entrou com Lily logo atrás. Se ela havia ficado deslumbrada com o exterior da casa, agora ela quase caiu dura no chão. O hall era um pequeno corredor com vários quadros de diferentes estilos que davam um charme sem igual ao lugar e, no final, dava de frente para um grande salão com um lance de escada que se partia em dois, levando para lados diferentes. Via várias portas, vários outros quadros e candelabros dando o toque final

- Acho que precisarei de um mapa!- Lily brincou

- Confesso que demora um pouco para se adaptar a essa loucura de portas, mas...irá se acostumar!

Eles começaram a ouvir passos vindo do lado direito. Uma bela mulher que aparentava ter seus quase 40 anos, com cabelos escuros como de James e olhos castanhos claro, apareceu na vista dos dois e sorriu ao ve-los

- Olá!!!- ela disse animada vindo até eles

- Mãe...está aqui é a Lily Evans!- James disse após dar um rápido beijo na Senhora Julia Potter

- Nem precisava me dizer que era ela...uma bela ruiva, com olhos verdes extremamentes lindos e um sorriso perfeito! Você é famosa desde sempre aqui nessa casa, minha querida- disse Julia abraçando Lily

- Prazer, Sra. Potter!- Lily disse vermelha como seus cabelos

- Aaahh...está sendo ótimo te conhecer finalmente!

- Atrapalhando rapidamente a conversa das duas...Mãe, não diga que aquele carro é da tia Meg e do tio Felix...e que não trouxeram aquele cara que se julga meu primo, o...

- JAMES POTTER!- uma voz vinha das escadas. Lily se virou rapidamente, devido ao leve susto que tomara e viu...ou melhor..teve a incrível visão de um rapaz com mais ou menos seus 19 anos, com cabelos escuros como de James e sua mãe e olhos azuis em um tom claro perfeito

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, filho?- Julia disse sarcástica com um sorriso, Lily ficou até espantada, maroto igual como o filho soltava as vezes

- Nossa, quanto tempo, Jacob!- James disse em um falso tom enquanto o rapaz descia até eles

- Muito tempo mesmo, primo! Olá, senhorita...como se chama?- Jacob perguntou olhando para Lily. Ela percebeu também que o moreno havia um sotaque charmoso

- Lily Evans...prazer- disse e Jacob beijou sua mão

- Jacob Führ! E o prazer é todo meu!- Jacob se virou para James- Quando me falaram da sua noiva, não pensava que ela seria tão bonita assim

Julia começou a rir. James fez cara de quem comeu e não gostou e Lily ficou estática

- Jacob, Lily não é a noiva de James! É apenas uma amiga de Hogwarts- Julia parara de rir, apenas tinha um sorriso no rosto

- Ahh...então isso é uma ótima notícia!

- Não é uma ótima notícia não!- James pegou o malão da ruiva- Vamos, Lily...irei te levar até seu quarto!- o moreno saiu em direção da escada

- Mas querido...deixe que Arnald leve e...

- Não, mãe! Eu irei leva-la!- ele começou a subir os primeiros lances das escadas quando Lily caiu em si e o seguiu. Rumaram para o lance esquerdo da partilha da escada. Entraram em um longo corredor que também não perdia para o número de portas lá em baixo. No final do corredor, um outro médio lance de escadas e subiram. Nesse corredor não continha tantas portas assim. James parou em frente a uma delas

- Chegamos?

- Sim! Esse é o seu quarto...aquele ali- James apontou para uma porta a alguns metros de onde estavam na parede da frente- É o meu quarto! Qualquer coisa, é só ir até lá...ou gritar!- sorriu ele pegando uma chave de uma pequena portinhola ao lado da porta para abri-la

- Ok!

James empurrou a porta e fez sinal para que Lily entrasse primeiro. A ruiva se sentiu entrando em um quarto de uma majestade! Uma cama enorme, com acortinado branco e de seda...duas portas que davam para uma sacada que mais parecia com a varanda de sua casa de tão grande. Uma penteadeira perto da cama...uma pintura suave nas paredes, alguns quadros, porém não de pessoas se mexendo, como a maioria na casa, mas sim de campos ou flores, um sútil guarda-roupa ao lado da porta do banheiro

- Espero que tenha gostado e que se sinta confortável!- disse James colocando o malão de Lily perto do guarda- roupa

- Impossível eu não me sentir- Lily parou no meio do quarto ainda envergonhada

- CHEGARAM!!!!!- uma voz gritou da porta. Um moreno com cabelos caindo pelos olhos sorria ao ver os dois amigos

- Que felicidade é essa, Sirius?- perguntou Lily enquanto era abraçada pelo maroto

- Cara...nunca mais saia dessa casa sem me levar junto! Pelo amor que tem por mim, pela Lily, pelos marotos, pelo seus pais e seu avô...NUNCA MAIS!- agora Sirius já abraçava James como se não o visse a anos

- O que foi que aconteceu, Almofadinhas?- perguntou James

- A Emy teve que sair com os pais para visitar uma tia doente e...AQUELA INFELIZ DA JESSY VEIO AQUI E FICOU BUSINANDO MERDA NO MEU OUVIDO DESDE QUE VOCÊ SAIU ATÉ AGORA A POUCO!

- Mas...como você deixou? Por que não a despistou?

- Pontas...você tem noção do que ela queria fazer?

- Não!

- Ela estava no seu quarto...dando uma limpeza geral! Digo Limpeza meeeesmo! Queria jogar um monte de artefato seu fora, rasgou alguns posters que você tinha e...- Sirius mal acabou de falar e James já saía do quarto de Lily praticamente correndo com os dois o seguindo

James abriu a porta do quarto violentamente. O lugar era realmente bonito também...bem a cara de quartos de meninos de 17 anos e bruxos. A cama era enorme como do quarto de Lily e o acortinado era transparente. Ao invés de quadros, posters (em movimento) cobriam algumas partes das paredes...mas havia sinal de que muitos haviam sido arrancados. A cama estava bagunçada por completo...o armário estava escancarado e muitas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão

- Mas...aquela garota ficou doida?- o moreno disse raivoso, mas bem baixinho

- Por isso que tive que ficar com ela...aquela maluca estava querendo destruir o seu quarto!- James balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu uma olhada ao seu redor...mas congelou quando viu o criado-mudo ao lado da sua cama...vazio!

- Cadê? ELA PEGOU?- ele se aproximou, abriu a gaveta do mesmo e pareceu não ter achado o que queria. Começou a procurar pela cama bagunçada, no meio das roupas pelo chão, entrou no armário e começou a jogar mais roupas para fora

- O que está procurando?- Lily perguntou se aproximando e quase sendo atingida por uma calça

- Meu...porta-retrato!ELA PEGOU MEU PORTA-RETRATO! Não acredito...VACA!

- Você está falando DAQUELE porta-retrato, né? - Sirius perguntou cauteloso

- O próprio!

- Eu vi quando ela pegou...jogou pelo jardim- James abriu a porta da sacada de seu quarto sem deixar o amigo terminar de falar. Se pendurou na grade e olhava fixamente para baixo- Pode sair daí, Pontas...Jessy não é tão idiota...ela rasgou a foto antes e levou com ela os pedacinhos!

James suspirou fundo e se afastou das grades. Tampou o rosto com as mãos e não conseguia esconder o tremor do corpo...estava quase pior do que uma panela de pressão

- Você a deixou fazer isso, Sirius? (**N/A: adoro fazer momentos de tensão entre os dois e faze-los se chamarem pelo nome :p)**

- Cara, ela estava louca! Se eu encostasse nela, era capaz de sair daqui sem os braços! Eu fui atrás da sua mãe, mas ela havia saído com os seus tios e seu primo! E o Aluado não passou muito bem a manhã e sua mãe o levou para o St. Mungu´s...e nem o chamaria para parar aquela insana, né?!

- Nossa, eu vou matar..Não! Não...ela vai ter o que merece...aaaahhh se não!

- Mas por que a preocupação com o porta-retrato? É só arranjar uma cópia...sei lá se é cópia que se faz com fotos bruxas, mas...acho que tem como dar um jeito

- Não...não aquela foto! Sabe por que ela rasgou a foto?- a ruiva fez cara de confusa e negou- Po, Lily...era uma foto sua!- disse o moreno saindo do armário cabisbaixo

- Você tinha uma foto minha do lado da cama?

- Não é um tipo de coisa que eu gostaria que você soubesse...pelo menos, não assim!- o moreno coçava a parte de trás do cabelo um pouco sem graça

- Como conseguiu a foto?- a ruiva perguntou confusa

- Ah...tenho meus meios!- James piscou sorridente

- Um furacão passou por aqui?- era Jacob encostado no batente da porta do quarto de James surpreso

- Não é da sua conta!

- Vergonhoso trazer Lily até aqui...e estar essa bagunça! Não sabe como agradar uma mulher, querido primo?

- Cara...por que você simplesmente não some da minha vista?

- Jacob...agora não é uma boa hora para você e o Pontas aqui travarem suas brigas rotineiras- Sirius disse sentando-se naquilo que diziam ser uma cama. Jacob sorriu

- Então...converso com vocês mais tarde- o garoto olhou para a ruiva- Ich sehe dich später, Liebling!- e saiu da vista dos três. Lily continuou olhando para a porta pensando se seu cérebro havia dado pane ou Jacob falou mesmo uma coisa totalmente indecifrável

- Cretino!- disse James revirando os olhos

- Você entendeu alguma coisa que ele disse?- Lily perguntou e virando para ele

- Sim! E te dou uma dica: fica longe dele!

- Ele parece ser legal quando quer- ela disse quase num sussurro

- Bom, estava esperando vocês chegarem mesmo...precisava te avisar sobre o que aconteceu antes que você entrasse aqui e ficasse desesperado! Agora irei atrás da minha namorada que já deve ter chegado...Lily, eu a aviso que você chegou!- Sirius sorriu e saiu do quarto

- Bela recepção na casa dos Potter, hein?! Destroços de um desastre chamado Jessy Mcgregory!

* * *

Após ajudar James em uma tentativa de arrumar o quarto, Lily resolveu ir para o seu e tomar um belo de um banho. Pegou suas coisas e sua toalha e foi para o banheiro e... 

- Não acredito! Uma banheira só para mim?

A ruiva não demorou tanto no seu banho. A água estava deliciosamente quente para aquele inverno tão rigoroso que, aliás, ela amava muito agora após perceber que pessoas podem ficar incrivelmente bonitas e atraentes com roupas de frio.Saiu do banheiro para o quarto com uma calça de jeans reforçada e uma blusa de gola alta preta e a toalha nos cabelos e...quase treve um troço do coração quando viu um vulto deitado na sua cama

- LILYYY, MINHA RUIVA PREFERIDAAA!!!!- Emy levantou rapidamente e deu um pulo em Lily a abraçando bem forte

- Calma, Emy...foram apenas alguns dias longes!

- Ah, eu sei...mas estava com saudade!

- Eu também estava, menina! Que bom que apareceu...estava realmente receosa de andar por essa casa sozinha!- as duas riram

- Ah, é muito fácil quando se acostuma...uma porta mais interessante do que a outra, garanto

- Imagino- a ruiva tirava a toalha da cabeça e penteava seus cabelos agora

- Amiga...você chegou a ver Jacob, o primo do James?

- Vi sim!

- Que Sirius não me ouça, mas...que pedaço! Sempre tive uma pequena queda por ele, sabe...uma atração básica...e tem como não ter? Que pessoa linda...

- Não posso negar que ele é mesmo muito bonito. Me parece simpático, mas não vi muita ligação com o James

- Ah...desde sempre! James e Jacob seeeeeeempre se enfrentaram, disputavam, brigavam e etc. James tem sorte de Jacob morar na Alemanha, senão os dois já teriam se matado

- Então é alemão? Desconfiei...

- Sim! Meg é irmã de Mathew Potter, pai do James, claro! Ela se casou com Felix Führ, que conheceu na Alemanha e dessa união, nasceu aquela pessoa tão abençoada de beleza

- Ok, ok, Emily! Agora mantenha a sua concentração em outro moreno- Lily sorriu

- Ah, mas nunca que irei me desconcentrar dele..

- Acredito, demorou e ralou muito para estar com ele agora! Então chega de falar do Jacob e vamos descer...ou subir...ou entrar...sei lá...vamos sair daqui!

As duas saíram do quarto de Lily, passaram pelo quarto de James e só viram dois elfos arrumando apressadamente a bagunça por ali e continuaram o caminho conversando. Iam descendo as escadarias quando ouviram vozes um pouco alteradas

**( N/A: todas as falas em alemão estarão traduzidas no final. Só um aviso: não sei se está certo, mas tentei! Deve estar uma caca só, mas saiu legal! uauahuahuaha se estiver errado...ah..sei que nem todo mundo entenderá mesmo! uahuauahuaha xD)**

- Ist sie Ihre?- era Jacob. Elas pararam no alto das escadas e viam o garoto em frente a James no meio do salão principal

- Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, aber ...- agora era James que falava. Lily ficou surpresa ao ver o maroto falar em alemão...não tinha a mínima idéia de que falava, pensava que apenas entendia (**N/A: sabem aqueles casos em que entendemos o que os gringos falam, mas não conseguimos falar? Era isso que ela pensava! auhauhauauh)**

- So ich dose, zum mit ihrem oder etwas ähnliches zu erlöschen!- Jacob gesticulou como se o que dissesse fosse simples e sem complicações

- Du kannst nicht- James disse firme e deu dois passos a frente

- Ich kann nicht dich verstehen...du es gehst verbunden zu werden mit jemand anderes- Jacob parecia incorfomado com o que ouvia

- Ich interessiere mich nicht...Ich wünsche nicht zu dir mit ihr, verstandst du?- o tom de voz de James estava querendo dar um ponto final na conversa

- Wenn du denkst daß ich tue was du mich… es tut mir leid fragst!- Jacob soltou um sorriso sarcástico, deu as costas e deixou James sozinho...ou melhor, sozinho não

- James?- chamou Emy enquanto descia com Lily em sua direção

- Ah, estão aí a muito tempo?- ele perguntou cauteloso

- Sim, mas...entendendo bulufas do que vocês falavam!- disse Lily. James sorriu

- Ainda bem...nem valia a pena ouvir...meu primo é um idiota!

- Não irá nos apresentar sua amiga, James?

Um senhor com leves cabelos brancos, um pouco menor do que James, olhos verdes e expressão de um pouco de severidade parou perto deles. Junto com ele havia um outro homem, mas com cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e bem charmoso...junto a eles, uma mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos esverdeados (que lembravam muito os de James)

- Vô, Tia Meg, Tio Felix...essa é Lily Evans!- A ruiva foi até os três e os cumprimentou

- Prazer em te conhecer, Lily- sorriu Meg. Como aquela família tinha traços tão parecidos! Os sorrisos, partes físicas, o jeito doce de falar. Felix sorriu também, mas tinha uma frieza no olhar...uma frieza um pouco comum em alemãos

- Já ouvi falar muito de você, Srta. Evans!- disse o senhor sendo o ultimo a cumprimentar- Como vai, Emy, minha querida?- ele disse se virando para a morena que terminava de cumprimentar Meg

- E vou muito bem, Senhor Potter, e o senhor?

- Muito bem!- o senhor se virou para Lily novamente- Você é muito bonita pela foto e ainda mais pessoalmente, Srta. Evans!

- Pode me chamar de Lily- ela sorriu envergonhada- E obrigada!

- Vô...meu pai ainda não chegou?

- Ainda não, James! O Ministério está um pouco tenso hoje...deve demorar um pouco para chegar!

- Ok!

Lily, James, Sirius e Emy passaram o final da tarde e o comecinho da noite no quarto de James conversando e esperando Remus chegar

- Acha que ele chegará antes do jantar?- perguntou Emy olhando o portão de entrada da sacada de James

- Coitado do Aluado...estava malzão! Espero que ele fique no hospital até depois do jantar de amanhã...assim não terá que ver o Pontas...

- Lá vem você de novo...chega de falar disso, Sirius Black!

- Ah, Pontas...se depender de mim, farei do seu casamento um verdadeiro circo, afinal, casar com aquele ser é uma palhaçada mesmo

- Sirius...deixa ele! Eu sei que no fundo ele está arrependido do que fez...mas deixa James se arrepender amargamente

- Nossa, Emy...muito obrigado! O seu pensamento positivo me emociona- James sentou na cama, deitando sobre os braços e mirando o teto

- Você nem se abala, não é? Eu nã te entendo...

- Não precise entender nada aqui, Almofadinhas!- o moreno suspirou fundo- Estou morrendo de fome!

Parecendo que lia pensamentos...assim que James terminou de falar, a porta do quarto se abriu: era Jacob!

- Vim avisar que o jantar está pronto!

- Aleluia...minha barriga estava criando vida!

- Meu pai chegou?- perguntou James para o primo quando passava por ele na porta

- Está no escritório! Lily, você gostaria de compa...

- Vem comigo, Lily! Quero te apresentar o Sr. P!- James pegou a mão da ruiva e a puxou antes que Jacob terminasse a frase. Andando por alguns corredores que Lily não lembrava de ter passado por eles, chegaram até uma porta maior do que as outras, se comparasse. James bateu na porta e ouviu alguém liberar a entrada

- Pai?- um homem de cabelos pretos, largos ombros e com uma aparência jovial estava sentado em uma bela mesa de madeira em um escritório que mais parecia uma biblioteca.

- Que bom que chegou, filho! Eu já falo com você...- ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos de uma pilha de papéis

- Eu só vim te apresentar a Lily!- no mesmo instante, Mathew Potter levantou o olhar pela primeira vez desde que entraram na sala

- Lily? Lily Evans?- perguntou se levantando e indo até eles

- Sim!- respondeu a ruiva um pouco confusa. Ela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto Mathew Potter era bonito. Seus cabelos ainda negros, levemente bagunçados (deve ser de família) e os olhos de um tom castanho- esverdeados...assim como o do filho!

- Por Mérlin...Muito prazer, Srta. Famosa!

- Eu ando escutando muito isso por aqui!- os três riram

- Se dez palavra que James solta, onze for Lily...acho que é pouco ainda!

- Assim vocês me deixam encabulado, poxa! Ninguém sabe guardar um segredo por aqui?

- Ah, James...é bom saber que sou famosa desse jeito..posso me candidatar para algum cargo e ser eleita sem problemas!- e mais uma vez os três riram

- Agora que vocês já se conhecem e cansaram de me zuarem, é melhor irmos jantar antes que a Senhora Julia tenha um ataque- James se virou para Lily- Minha mãe odeia atrasos para o jantar!

Com a deixa de James e Mathew esquecendo por completo dos papéis na mesa, os três saíram do escritório. Caminharam pelo corredor de volta e após uma curva, encontraram um lugar aberto (que Lily não havia passado por ali ainda) com uma bela mesa razoavelmente grande. Lá, estavam todos os ocupantes da casa: Senhor Potter, a mãe de James, seus tios, Jacob, Sirius, Emy e alguns criados em volta da mesa. O avô de James encabeçava todos, uma cadeira ao seu lado direito estava vago, mas foi preenchido por Mathew.

- Estava quase me levantando e indo atrás dos três e puxar a oerlha de cada um!- disse Julia sorrindo quando James e Lily terminaram de se sentar

- Estava conhecendo a famosa Lily Evans, querida! É uma chance que todos nós estávamos esperando!

O jantar foi agradavelmente longo. Conhecer mais aqueles espetaculares bruxos de família tão respeitada era um prazer e um divertimento enorme para Lily. O quanto havia gargalhado, ficado sem graça e falado sobre o mundo trouxa seria inesquecível para ela...experiência que, para muitos, era básico, mas que para ela havia sido um dos melhores jantares da vida! Lembrava da época em que vivia brigando com James, de como ele se comportava em Hogwarts...e agora o olhava e admirava em como era apegado a todos ali (menos Jacob). Seu pai, como Emy dissera a alguns instantes, era tão amigo de James quanto Sirius Black! Sempre estava informado sobre o que acontecia, conversavam por horas e horas, o aconselhava e, pode-se dizer que não era a favor, mas não brigava com o filho após receber cartas de Hogwarts avisando sobre as travessuras do filho ou das detenções...Mathew fora tão maroto quanto o filho! Sorria ao ve-lo falar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo para a mãe...em transbordar tanta lealdade e respeito por Julia Potter. Emy até denunciou que James pesava ao fazer as travessuras as vezes, pois Julia o repreendia, diferente do pai. O senhor Phillip Potter parecia ser essencial à James...o respeito que o moreno também mostrava ao avô era totalmente visível.

Após o jantar, uma parte do grupo havia ido até uma outra sala para conversarem mais. Lily estava cheia e, com James, Emy e Sirius, rumaram para uma varanda lateral da casa com cadeiras brancas e uma mesinha ao centro. Sirius e Emy conversavam sobre uma banaliadde qualquer que Lily sabia que era sobre neve e James aproveitou

- Hoje foi um dia meio cheio e corrido...mal tive tempo de ficar sozinho com você!

- Ah...e para que iria querer ficar sozinho comigo?- James sorriu abaixando a cabeça

- Para conversar! (**N/A: Tá bom...e todos nós somos idiotas, né? ¬¬)**

- Ah...deixa para conversarmos amanhã e...

- Amanhã não! Quero hoje! Lembra do escritório? De como ir até lá?

- Tenho quase certeza que sim!- a ruiva sorriu pensando se sabia mesmo o caminho

- Bom...todos costumam dormir um pouco cedo...a gente pode se encontrar lá as 12:30! Tudo bem?

- Sim!- a conversa dos dois foi cortada por Emy

- Odeio estragar esses momentos de intensa felicidade, porém, a partir de amanhã não terão mais, mas...só fiz isso para me despedir!

- Gostaria que você dormisse aqui com a gente!

- Ah, James...moro na casa ao lado..nem tem necessidade!- a morena riu- Bom, prometo vir almoçar com vocês, ok? E também, a Sra. Potter me pediu ajuda na decoração do maldito jantar de amanhã!- James revirou os olhos- E não revire os olhos, James Potter! Não sou a errada da história...enfim...boa noite para vocês, até amanhã!

- Irei levá-la até em casa. Boa Noite para vocês- Sirius acenou e saiu da varanda acompanhando Emy

- Pronto! Ficamos sozinhos...agora vamos conversar!- disse Lily se endireitando na cadeira

- Não, não! Assim não tem graça (**N/A: Há! James pilantra! Achava que nos enganaria? Bom, após essa fala..imaginem a cara de Lily assim ¬¬)**

- Hmm...sei! Ok então...nos vemos 12:30 no escritório!- Lily se levantou

- Mas já vai?- James se levantou em seguida

- Sim! Vou ver se durmo um pouco, meus olhos estão ardendo um pouco de sono, acordei muito cedo hoje e como terei que ficar acordada até tarde, é melhor dormir agora e não parecer como um zumbi depois- ela sorriu

- Tudo bem então! Te levo até o seu quarto, já que é caminho para o meu

Sem muitas frases ou conversa, os dois seguiram para os quartos tranquilamente. Lily escovou os dentes e seus cabelos e se trocou, não colocou o pijama, pois iria sair depois, mas ficou um pouco mais a vontade com uma calça de malha bem quentinha e uma blusa. A ruiva deitou na cama e colocou um relógio para dispertar 12:00. Mas...quem disse que Lily Evans conseguiu dormir? Claro que tirou uma sonequinha, mas coisa de meia hora...e que foi até o bastante para tirar o sono da ruiva. Ela olhou no relógio...11:30 ainda..tinha uma hora

- Ah...quer saber? Acho que vou dar uma volta...- Lily levantou da cama, arrumou o cabelo e saiu. O corredor chegou a dar um gelo em sua barriga...era apenas iluminado pelas velas...lembrava Hogwarts! Foi caminhando pelo labirinto..ops..corredores. Se espantou até por ter lembrado facilmente do caminho até o escritório...vagarosamente, abriu a porta e a fechou em seguida. Estav escuro, diferente dos corredores, era iluminado apenas pela lua que entrava pela enorme janela ao lado esquerdo. Sentou-se no sofá e descansou a cabeça no encosto...três segundos depois, uma luminária se acendeu em sua frente

- AH!- Ela exclamou sentando-se direito. Lily ficou super sem graça ao ver Phillip ali em sua frente

- Não queria te assustar, Srta. Evans...me desculpe- disse ele se levantando com alguns papéis nas mãos e os depositando na mesa- Não me estranhe estar por aqui, mas como aposentado do Ministério, gosto de ficar a par dos acontecimentos, mas andam me bloqueando ultimamente...me desculpe

- Eu é que me desculpo por entrar aqui assim e...sou visita e..nossa...me desculpa, Senhor Potter!

- Sem problemas, minha cara...imagino que não conseguiu dormir e que veio dar uma volta

- Exatamente!- (**N/A: mentir é feio, Lily Evans! Por que não disse que estava esperando o neto compromissado dele chegar?)**

- E sei o motivo da insônia...talvez pelo fato do homem que você ama firmar um noivado amanhã!

Momento para o mundo de Lily Evans cair por completo e se quebrar em vários caquinhos no momento em que Phillip terminou sua frase. Sem ter como negar e ser pega mentindo para ele, seria uma completa desgraça. Apenas virou sua atenção para o chão onde seus caquinhos estavam

- Não sei o que te responder, Sr. Potter...e me envergonho por isso!

- Não precisa se envergonhar por amar uma pessoa, Lily!- o mundo de Lily foi se reconstruindo após essas novas frases

- Eu não deveria amá-lo e deseja-lo para mim...nessa situação que estamos!

- Não escolhemos quem amamos, minha cara...infelizmente! Admiro esse amor que tem pelo meu neto, mesmo sendo impróprio para ele!

"_Hã?"_

- Impróprio, Sr?

- Sim! Desde que James era criança, os Mcgregory e eu sonhamos com esse casamento! Jessy ama James e esse amor entre vocês dois nunca daria certo!

- Por que o Sr. acha isso?

- Não leva a mal, mas você não é o suficiente para o meu neto!

Pausa para os caquinhos que estavam sendo reconstruindos desabarem de novo e com uma força maior!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Não sou? Por eu não ser sangue-puro?

- Não é nada disso! Sou completamente contra a esse preconceito sem fundamentos, mas...simplesmente acho que você não faria James feliz e não conseguiria manter uma relação estável com ele!

- Mesmo com James me amando eu não o faria feliz?

Phillip apenas concordou com um balançar de cabeça.

- Lily...olhe a sua volta...veja o mundo de James!!! É disso que ele gosta, essa é sua vida! E é assim que quer continuar...é isso que Jessy Mcgregory oferece, além do amor!

- Se está me chamando de pobre e...

- Não, não, não...de maneira alguma! Mas estou lhe mostrando a vida em que meu neto cresceu e que pretende terminar seus dias! (**N/A: aaiiii...como isso me dóóóóiii)**

**- **Você acha que esse é o desejo dele?

- Eu não acho..eu tenho certeza! Se não fosse, não teria aceitado se casar com Jessy! Te digo até..que as vezes ele esteja querendo ter uma aventura com você!

Lily ficou estática. Não acreditava que ouvia aquilo de um senhor tão simpático e gentil..e que parecia se importar com seus sentimentos no começo da conversa. Respirou fundo

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter...James e eu não temos e nem teremos uma "aventura"! Ele se casará com Jessy...não se preocupe!

E com isso, Lily deu as costas ao senhor e saiu do escritório com passos firmes. Chegou ao seu quarto, o trancou e caiu em um choro profundo...aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça, as vezes até pensava que Phillip tinha razão...e...esquecendo do encontro com James, adormeceu mesmo com um peso nas costas terrível!

Lily acordou com a claridade em seu rosto. Por um momento, apenas ficou se deliciando e pensando em como aquela cama era boa, antes dos acontecimentos da noite anterior invadir seus pensamentos de repente

- Será que foi um pesadelo? Bem que poderia ter sido...- se levantou calmamente e viu os presentes nos pés da sua cama...mas não sentiu vontade de abrir nenhum deles. Tomou banho e se trocou. Após abrir sua porta, viu dois patins encostados na parede

"_Ótimo...amo patinar no gelo!"_

Ela os pegou e levou consigo para baixo. Ao chegar na sala em qua havia tido o jantar, encontrou Julia e Meg tomando café da manhã

- Bom dia- disse a ruiva ao entrar e deixar, é claro, os patins em um armário antes. As duas se viraram para ela

- Bom dia, Lily!- disse Meg sorrindo

- Bom dia, querida...dormiu bem?- Julia perguntou

- Perfeitamente!

- Ainda bem! Bom, sinta-se a vontade e sirva-se, minha querida...não fique com vergonha!

- Tudo bem!- Lily começou a se servir de panquecas e as duas voltaram a conversar...mas a ruiva mal prestava atenção. Tentava se concentrar em outras coisas a não ser em seu pensamento, mas não conseguia

- Acho que chegaram a te deixar um par de patins em sua porta, não é? Espero que goste de patinar, pois o nosso lago está perfeito!- disse Julia tirando Lily de seus devaneios

- Eu amo! Já estou com eles sim e após terminar aqui, vou dar uma volta!

- Bom dia, mulheres lindas da minha vida!- era Sirius que entrava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios

- Bom dia!- responderam todas sorrindo

- Sirius Black acordando cedo?- Lily riu

- Ruivinha...aqui as coisas são diferentes! Aqui não é Hogwarts!- o moreno se sentou ao seu lado e começou a se servir. Lily, após terminar seu café, se virou para Sirius

- Pode fazer um favor para mim?

- Claro!

- Quando James descer...pede para ele se encontrar comigo no lago?

- Claro, mas por que? Daqui a pouco ele desce...por que não o espera?

- Porque preciso pensar, Sirius! Só dê o recado, ok?- ela se levantou pedindo licença e saiu da sala. Pegou os patins no armário e saiu da casa. Um vento chato insistia em fazer a ruiva se arrepiar, mas não queria voltar e andar tudo aquilo para ir pegar um casaco. Passava pelos jardins cobertos de neve e ia em direção ao lago. Era linda a paisagem que se tinha de um Sol saindo das montanhas e iluminando a superfície congelada do lago. Após colocar os patins, começou a deslizar pelo gelo. Esquecera de como era essa sensação...fazia muito tempo que não patinava! Aquela sensação que a invadia a fazia esquecer as vezes o passado recente e sorria sozinha...mas seu sorriso fechou ao ver, um pouco longe ainda, James vindo em sua direção! Ele vinha com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e um pouco espremido...mostrando que o vento chato estava incomodando até quem estava bem agasalhado. A ruiva fingiu não ver a aproximação e continuou a girar em um mesmo lugar lentamente. Como uma excelente atriz, subiu o olhar quando James tentava caminhar pelo gelo de tênis

- Diferente de você...eu vim ao seu encontro e não te deixei esperando uma hora e meia!- James disse ao chegar perto da ruiva. Não estava sorrindo como sempre e nem demonstrava felicidade alguma

- Me desculpe...eu...eu estava um pouco mal ontem...dormi direto. Não era a minha intenção te deixar esperando, James!

- O que você tem? Por que essa carinha...por que estava mal?

- Serei direta, James!- ela levantou o olhar ignorando um pouco as perguntas do maroto

- OK- ele respondeu um pouco preocupado

- Quero que você não cancele o seu noivado com Jessy!- James riu

- O que?

- É isso o que ouviu, James..e não vejo graça alguma nisso

- Peraí...você me ama...eu te amo...e você quer que eu me case com outra? Isso só pode ser piada, Lily!

- Mas não é!- Lily dizia séria, parecia que estava em uma reunião de negócios

- Que porcariarada é essa que você está falando, Lily Evans? Como mudou desse jeito?

- Não importa! O que importa é que você case com Jessy

- O que você está me pedindo é um absurdo- leve fio de irritação começava a dominar James

- Não é...se fosse, não teria nem se quer dito sim para os seus pais antes! Você começou tudo isso, James Potter...e, sem problema algum, eu acabo o que tivemos...Mérlin...nem tivemos nada, para ser realista...mas quero que dê continuidade ao que VOCÊ começou...case com ela!

- Você está começando a me irritar com essa história, Lily!- James passou as mãos cobertas com luvas pelo rosto e passando pelos cabelos

- Ótimo...será mais fácil ainda

- Presta atenção no que está falando, Evans. (**N/A: uuuuuu...Evans!)** - Nunca ouvi tamanha besteira antes vinda de você...está me chutando por um motivo desconhecido e me jogando para outra pessoa! O que te deram no café da manhã? Que absurdo, Mérlin...que absurdo!- ele deu as costas para ela e balançava a cabeça inconformado

- Não é absurdo!

- ENTÃO ME DÊ UM BOM MOTIVO PARA EU FAZER ISSO!- ele gritou se virando para ela

- Pare de gritar, James!

- ONTEM EU FIQUEI UMA HORA E MEIA ESPERANDO VOCÊ APARECER E VOCÊ NÃO FOI...HOJE, ME CHAMA PARA CONVERSAR, EU PENSANDO QUE ERA PARA SE DESCULPAR, MAS É PARA FALAR UMA BOSTA DESSAS E VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU GRITE?- Lily não encontrou palavras para retrucar

- Eu...

- Você, Lily Evans, não precisa esconder nada de mim...- ele se aproximou e levantou o rosto da ruiva- Olha para mim e diga que não me ama mais...olhando nos meus olhos!

A ruiva o mirou. Apenas isso...o mirava controlando as teimosas e tão conhecidas lágrimas. Não conseguia encarar James daquele jeito...ela via nos olhos dele um desespero que acabava passando para ela

- Eu não sirvo para você!

- Não foi isso que eu te pedi!- nenhum dos dois cortou o contato visual

- Eu não te mereço, James!- uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela e James a acompanhou até chegar na boca de Lily e depois voltou a olha-la, mas com um pouco de tristeza

- Lily, não foi isso que eu te pedi...são apenas cinco palavras...vamos, se diz para eu me casar com ela, só pode ser isso

- Eu não quero estragar a sua vida, James! Você merece coisa melhor...é uma pessoa incrível e merece o melhor...eu não posso oferecer a vida que quer

- Pelo visto não sabe a vida que eu quero.

- Olha...

- Você não me ama?

- Não me peça...

- Ama?

Lily segurou o rosto de James e o beijou. Um beijo leve e calmo...sem malícia alguma! James a puxou para mais perto. Os dois sentiram o calor e o amor naquele beijo...fora com mais sentimento do que o primeiro e o segundo beijo deles. Transportava carinho, afeição, paixão, respeito e desejo de não quererem se separar! Lily o cessou. Olhou para James com mais lágrimas nos olhos e se espantou ao ver lágrimas nos olhos do moreno também

- Apenas se case com ela, James! Você aprenderá a amar Jessy..assim como aprendeu comigo!

A ruiva se esquivou dos braços fortes de James e saiu do lago e, com patins mesmo, voltava para a casa. Tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu e olhou para trás...James estava parado, olhando para frente, com as mãos novamente nos bolsos e...mesmo longe, Lily viu que lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Lily, no meio do caminho para a mansão, tirara os patins e ia apenas de meia, no meio da neve, sem nem menos sentir mais seus pés e, claro, apenas se preocupando com algumas lágrimas. O que diria para alguém que a visse chorando as pitangas? Resolveu se apressas para o quarto, mas...isso nunca dá certo! 

- Lily?- Sirius dormia em um quarto no mesmo corredor de Lily e James e estava saindo dele quando a ruiva passava

- Oi- disse sem parar

- O que...?- ele foi atrás dela...percebeu que a ruiva estava estranha. Lily abriu a porta de seu quarto e a bateu, mas o pé de Sirius impediu que se fechasse

- Sirius...

- O que acon..por que está chorando?

- Por que não vai atrás de James, hein? Provavelmente iria saber por ele!

- James? Brigaram então?

- Sim! Agora, se não se importa, gostaria de ficar sozinha

O moreno assentiu e saiu fechando a porta. Lily só saiu do quarto na hora do almoço. Emy bateu na porta

- Lily...o que aconteceu?

- Sirius é um verdadeiro fofoqueiro, hein?- a ruiva disse vestindo uma blusa- Discuti com James, foi só isso!

- Parece coisa mais séria, porque James não está em casa desde o café da manhã e não disse para onde foi

Uma pontada de preocupação bateu em Lily

- Bem...deve ter saído para comprar algum presente de noivado

- Vocês brigaram por isso, né? Hoje vai ser o jantar e tal- Emy suspirou fundo- Amiga, você sabe que sempre estarei do seu lado e te ajudarei quando precisar! Você é a minha melhor amiga e te tenho como irmã já e não quero te ver triste...pode contar comigo nessa- a morena abraçou a ruiva. Lily sentiu um pouco de alívio em saber que não estava sozinha...afinal..ela sempre soube que não estava sozinha, mas aquelas palavras de sua melhor amiga a confortou muito

- Ah, Emy...vamos ir almoçar antes que eu comece a chorar de novo!

As duas desceram abraçadas em silêncio. Para Lily, naquele momento, nao bastava palavras, apenas tendo a amiga ao seu lado já a deixava levemente melhor. Estavam todos na mesa, apenas o lugar de James estava vazio. Enquanto almoçavam e conversavam alguém chegou

- Aluado! Finalmente você chegou- Sirius se levantou sem cerimônias e abraçou o amigo

- Bom dia..ou melhor...boa tarde a todos- Remus sorriu

- Remus, querido...sente-se! James sumiu, acho que não virá para almoçar..sente-se, sente-se.- dizia Julia o levando até a cadeira vazia de James

- Que saudade que eu senti de você, Remus Lupin!- Lily sorriu para o amigo

- Também senti saudade! Que bom...ou que mal...que veio para o jantar

A tarde se passou com Lily, Remus, Emy e Sirius conversando. Estavam sentados na escadaria, de frente para a porta princilpa (**N/A: tantas portas, tantos lugares...e se sentam na escadaria? **¬¬ **Ok, ok..." cala a boca, fezinha**"). Por estaram ali, viram a hora em que James chegara.

- Hey, Pontas...onde estava?- Sirius perguntou

- E ae, Aluado...que bom que voltou...está melhor?- James ignorou a pergunta do amigo

- Estou bem melhor!- sorriu o amigo

- Onde você estava?- insistiu Sirius

- Vou na cozinha, estou morrendo de fome!- Sirius revirou os olhos. Desde que chegara, James não olhou para a ruiva. Ele saiu e entrou em um corredor do lado direito da escadaria. Sirius o seguiu

- Booommmm..como fomos completamente ignorados e chutados do assunto, creio eu que devemos ir nos arrumar, porque daqui a pouco aquela...aquela menininha lambisgóia chegará para tomar o NOSSO James por via do sagrado matrimônio! Eu tive a audácia de dizer sagrado? Isso não será sagrado nem se ela fosse um anjo e se...

- Chega, Emy! Já sabemos do seu ódio que carrega no coração pela Jessy- Remus se virou para Lily que não abrira a boca até o momento- Isso tudo está ficando muito chato e desagradável para você, né, Li?- o maroto passou um braço pelos ombros da ruiva

- Eu sei lidar com a derrota, Remus! Mesmo que seja muito triste, mas eu sei lidar!

- E Lily Evans sairá dessa de um jeito triunfante!- Emy ergueu o braço direito como, provavelmente, D. Pedro I fez ao proclamar nossa bela independência

- E como?- Remus perguntou ansioso

- Bom, esse pequeno detalhe eu ainda não sei, mas...que sairá...aaahh, ela sairá! ( **N/A: Lily e Remus: ¬¬)**

**- **Pequeno detalhe, hã? Bom...Emy, vai tomar banho e se trocar, porque Sirius Black não te fez bem hoje

Após se despedirem ainda brincando um com o outro, Emy saiu da mansão erguendo ainda o braço e falando " Vitória para o lado do Bem!" e Remus foi com Lily até o seu quarto.

- Quando terminar de tomar o seu banho e de se arrumar, me espera aqui, ok? Eu vou te levar no jantar e ficar lá, do seu lado!- Remus bagunçou os cabelos ruivos como se fosse avô e neta

- Pode deixar...irei te esperar!

A ruiva, entrou no quarto e, como as janelas e as portas da sacada estavam fechadas pela cortina, arrancou sua roupa ali mesmo no quarto, as jogando bem longe com raiva. Até se achou um pouco louca por estar nua e fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo. Foi até o banheiro, mas não se deliciou com a banheira! Era capaz de se atrasar, mesmo não querendo ser pontual demais para aquele BELO jantar que teria, mas...não passaria por um papel feio na frente de Phillip. Agora queria mostrar para ele que não era merecedora de palavras como as da madrugada. Seu banho foi até rápido, afinal, meninos não costumam demorar tanto para se arrumar e não queria deixar Remus esperando. Saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cabeça e foi até o armário. Ela riu marotamente. Iria pegar um de seus melhores vestidos...não iria ir " de qualquer jeito"... mas NUNCA! Iria fazer jus ao que era...uma bela menina de Hogwarts merecedora de muitos garotos, até mesmo de James Potter!

O vestido preto tomara-que-caia que ia até seus joelhos solto pelo corpo, mas justos no colo...sem encher muito seu próprio ego, mas...ela estava realmente incrível naquele vestido! Sorriu para si no espelho e se sentiu confiante para descer!

A porta do quarto de Lily bateu após uns 3 minutos após terminar de arrumar seu cabelo. Foi até ela e a abriu

- Nossa...era para ficar mais bonita do que a futura-noiva?- Remus disse ao ver a ruiva. Ele estava com uma calça social escura e uma camisa branca...muito bonito, por sinal!

- Não fale isso, Remus...fico sem graça! Mas...se eu estou querendo fiacr mais bonita do que a futura-noiva...você está querendo ficar mais bonito do que o futuro-noivo!

- Não venha me compara a você!- Remus deu o braço e ela aceitou- Ouvi os Mcgregory chegando...já estão lá em baixo! James ainda não está pronto e Siruis já foi buscar Emy...Lily, você está pronto para ir?

Respiração profunda

- Sim, Remus...não estou indo para a forca, ok? Não se preocupe comigo...você e Emy parecem mais preocupados com tudo isso do que eu mesma- ela disse enquanto eles iam andando em direção a sala de jantar

- É que ficamos receosos..preocupados com a sua reação...apenas isso!

- Não vamos ficar pensando nisso agora, então! James está dando um passo importante na vida dele e, como amigos, precisamos dar apoio

Remus revirou os olhos dando um sorriso descrenço

Finalmente chegaram! Estavam parados na porta da sala e ouviam vozes. Eles se entreolharam rapidamente e entraram logo em seguida. Lá estavam...a família Mcgregory. Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros estava ao lado de um homem alto, quase maior do que Mathew, que estava em sua frente, com cabelos castanhos claros. Olhando mais adiante, viu Jessy! A loira estava com um vestido rosa claro um pouco mais a baixo dos joelhos e com um penteado que Lily lembraria para sempre para não usá-lo nunca de tão feio...estava conversando com Phillip. Quando Lily e Remus entraram, sentiram as atenções se virarem rapidamente para eles

A ruiva foi apresentados para os pais de Jessy por Mathew mas mal prestou atenção aos nomes. Pareciam simpáticos e bem diferentes da filha, mas mesmo sabendo que os pobres pais ali da frente não escolheram a filha que tiveram, Lily não conseguia ser do jeito que era com as outras pessoas. Pouco depois, Sirius e Emy chegaram. Remus era uma ótima pessoa para lhe acompanhar, mas...Lily começava a sentir um pouco de desespero! Olhava em volta, via os Potter conversarem com os Mcgregory..via Jessy sorrindo vitoriosa para ela...e..começava a fraquejar! Será que alguém reparava em seu olhar desesperador?

- Lily? O que você tem? - sim, alguém reparava.

- Nada, Emy!- ela sorriu amarelo

- Mas...

Emy foi interrompida ao verem um vulto parar na porta da sala. Era James. Lily sentiu um frio na barriga ao vê-lo e não só pelo fato do moreno estar completamente lindo em uma calça social preta, uma camisa escura por baixo de um paletó preto também, mas por saber que a hora estava próxima demais. O jantar já estava nas mãos dos empregados ao lado da mesa, todos os convidados estavam presentes e um dos essenciais acabara de chegar

* * *

James sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao parar na frente de todos ali e chamar todas as atenções. Olhou para cada um tentando não demonstrar o que estava sentindo no momento. Viu Lily! Ela estava deslumbrante naquele vestido preto e com metade dos cabelos presos, deixando uma boa parte caindo pelos ombros nus e pela costas. De Lily, seu olhar foi para Jessy...espantou um pouco ao ver o penteado da garota. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do avô 

- E aí está, meu querido neto para se tornar um homem de verdade agora- Phillip se aproximou do neto e o puxou levemente pela nuca. Os dois caminharam entre os convidados e chegaram até a ponta da mesa- Aqui é o seu lugar esta noite, meu neto!

Como um orquestra que faz tudo ao mesmo tempo, todos se dirigiram a mesa e se sentaram. Phillip fez questão de se sentar em quase último para deixar Jessy sentar ao lado direito de James. Todos foram servidos...conversavam paralelamente..mas..o único que não estava conversando era James. Ele comia sem ao menos olhar para os outros convidados e, de vez em quando, resmungava algo quando seu pai o dirigia a palavra

Até o presente momento, Lily sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo constante, sem aceleramento ou o contrário...mais parecia um jantar normal..isso, claro..ela pensava antes de Phillip, ao ver todos com os pratos vazios, se levantar e se pronunciar, indo até James novamente. Aí sim que o coração da ruiva disparou...era a hora!

- Meus caros convidados presentes...agora gostaria de pedir a atenção de todos vocês. Nessa noite, eu tenho a honra e o privilégio de poder juntar duas grandes famílias nesse jantar para entrelaçar a vida de duas pessoas que nos são tão especiais!

- Jessy não me é especial!- Sirius resmungou ali entre os amigos os fazendo sorrir levemente

- Com a benção das famílias e amigos- " Eu os almadiçoou" Sirius resmungou de novo- Digo que meu sonho de avô se tornará realizado ao ver uma aliança dourada nas mãos de meu neto, firmando compromisso com Jessy Mcgregory! Antes de James se pronunciar, passo minha palavra a minha querida futura-neta!- Jessy sorriu e se opstou ao lado de James para que todos a visse

- Bom...não tenho muitas palavras a dizer, mas...gostaria de falar que casar com James não será apenas um sonho do Sr. Phillip sendo realizado, mas o meu também! Desde criança gostando desse moreno, eu garanto que meu amor por ele pode ser maior do que qualquer outro sentimento que alguém possa nomea-lo amor!- rapida olhada para Lily- Então me entrego nas mãos dessa pessoa maravilhosa ao meu lado e que desejarei que fique aqui para o resto da minha vida!

- Olha..nomea-lo! Jessy andou lendo o dicionário que mandei de Natal!- Sirius riu baixinho

- Você mandou um dicionário para ela de Natal?- Remus perguntou sussurrando

- Mandei!- Sirius sorriu maroto- E acho que ela gostou!

- Agora, eu passo a minha palavra ao meu noivo!- James umideceu os lábios levemente e respirou fundo

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer!- ele disse normalmente. Phillip e Jessy ficaram um pouco sem graça pela reação de James

- Bom, creio que James quer que tudo isso se firme rapidamente e está pulando seu discurso- sorriu o avô do moreno- Então, faremos isso mais rápido

O senhor puxou Jessy pelo braço e fez com que ela e James ficassem de frente para o outro

- É agora!- disse Lily e seus amigos a olharam pesando

- Segurem as mãos esquerdas- disse Phillip- James, pegue as alianças!

- Bem que ele poderia ter perdido!- Foi a vez de Emy. Uma pausa. Todos olhavam para o casal

- Eu não estou com as alianças!- James disse de sopetão ainda segurando a mão de Jessy

- Então vá buscá-las no quarto, querido!- disse Julia

- Elas também não estão no quarto!- assim, o moreno soltou a mão de Jessy que não entendia nada

- Como não estão no quarto, James? Você irá noivar e não tem as alianças?- Phillip disse confuso

- Não estou com as alianças, pelo simples falto de que não irei noivar com Jessy Mcgegory!- murmurios passaram a fazer barulhos pela sala

Reação de Lily? Nenhuma! Estava estática, sem noção de nada do que acontecia...não sabia o que falar, o que fazer...nada! Apenas mirava James

- O que disse?- Jessy perguntou incrédula

- O que você- ele virou para o resto das pessoas- e o que todos ouviram: não irei me noivar e nem casar com você, Jessy! Eu, James Potter, não tenho motivos para isso!- ele se virou para ela- Você sabe que eu não te amo! Nunca te amei, não te amo e nem irei te amar como mulher! Sinto um grande carinho como amigo, mas..te fazer feliz como um casal, sinto muito, Jessy..não sou capaz! Acho melhor isso acabar por aqui antes que você saia mais magoada. Não te quero mal, quero que seja feliz...mas, como disse, te trazer a felicidade que vocês espera de um marido eu não conseguirei te dar!

Na verdade, não era apenas Lily que estava estática. Todos não conseguiam falar ou mover um músculo se quer...James era o único que transpassava tranquilidade, parecia até mais tranquilo do que quando havia chegado

- James, que brincadeira é...

- Não é brincadeira, vô! É a mais pura verdade...não saberei amar Jessy nem que passasse a minha vida inteira com ela! Meu coração tem dono a muito tempo!- James sabia disfarçar. Prometera não expor Lily e quando disse as últimas palavras, nem se quer a olhou.- Sr. e Sra. Mcgregory..me desculpem por tudo isso...juro que eu não gostaria que fosse assim..sabem que tenho um grande respeito por vocês, minhas desculpas são as mais sinceras possíveis!

O casal não sabia o que falar...estavam, ainda, imóveis como tantos outros

- Você é patético, James...PATÉTICO!- Jessy gritou, saindo correndo dali. Seus pais se sentiram na obrigação de correr atrás da filha sem nem responder à James

- Pai, Mãe...me desculpem por tudo isso!- ele se aproximou dos dois. Julia e Mathew abraçou o filho

- Não precisa nos pedir desculpa, James! Estamos orgulhosos por fazer o que queria fazer!- disse o pai dando leves tapas na cabeça do filho

- Sabíamos, no fundo, que você não quisesse isso, mas estávamos esperando uma atitude sua- disse Julia

- Então James Potter está solteiro de novo?- Sirius disse de seu lugar com grande sorriso no rosto

Lily mal ouvia as conversar pela sala agora. Sua cabeça estava perdida. Não sabia o que pensar. James negou Jessy..na frente de sua família e da dela! Mas...será que havia sido por ela, ainda? Mesmo depois da briga e pelo pedido de Lily? Ela não sabia se responder e muito menos iria perguntar para o maroto, pelo menos, não agora. Aproveitou que Sirius tinha todas as atenções para ele e a ruiva começou a sair lentamente da sala

Aliás, nem todas as atenções estavam no maroto...pelo menos...não a dele!

* * *

**VOCABULÀRIO ALEMÃO:**

**1# Te vejo mais tarde, querida!**

**2# Briga de Jacob e James:**

**- Ela é sua?**

**- Ela não é a minha namorada, mas...**

**- Então eu posso chama-la para sair ou coisa parecida**

**- Não pode!**

**- Não consigo te entender...você irá se casar com outra pessoa**

**- Não me interessa...não quero você com ela, entendeu?**

**- Se você pensa que eu irei fazer o que você me pede...Me desculpe!**_

* * *

_

**N/A: Olha issooooo!!!! Capítulo grande? Nãããão...que isso, magina! Oo Nossa, não pensei que sairia tão grande! Hoje, pela última vez que eu vi, tinha mais de 11.000 words!**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado e não tenha desistido no meio do caminho! Será que o NATAl compensou a ansiedade que brotei na cabecinha de algumas pessoas? NHAAAAAAAAA...espero que sim: )**

**Foi um trabalho um pouco árduo...tanto que são quase 3:20 da madru e estou aqui terminando o capítulo e postandoo!!!!**

**Mas chega de Fezinha por hoje...suas vistas devem estar um pouco cansadas, certo? Ceeeeerrtoo!**

**Espero mesmo reviews, gente..quero saber como me sai nesse cap! POR FAVOOORRR...estou implorando! Oo**

**BEIJOOOOSSS..E sejam as leitoras boazinhas que são, hein!? **


	13. Pós Natal! BONUS PARA VCS

**N/A: olhaaaa..nem demorei tanto, hein? Para falar a verdade, o capítulo do Natal me inspirou bastante, mesmo que tenha sido tão recente e mal tenha dado tempo de receber reviews, mas...me empolguei do mesmo jeito! auhauhauha**

**Join!**

**

* * *

**

Lily estava em seu quarto, na mansão Potter ainda, na mesma noite em que James não havia feito o que a ruiva pedira para ele no lago, o que acabou fazendo os dois brigarem! O jantar fora a mais de uma hora trás, Emy e Sirius subiram logo depois do alvoroço dissipar e vieram atrás dela, mas ela não quis atende-los. Remus veio logo depois e insistiu mais do que os dois, mas também não foi recebido. O único que havia falado com Lily fora aquele moreno... a única pessoa que viu a ruiva saindo da sala de jantar

\/-----------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------\/

Ela andava pelos corredores rapidamente, já havia ido para lá e saido também, mas com os olhos segurando lágrimas e tentando pensar em algo, o caminho que seguia não fazia sentido. Olhava para todos os lados quase em um desespero. Segurou nos cabelos e deslizou pela parede até sentir o chão

- Lily?- alguém a chamou. Um sorriso, em meio os lágrimas, apareceu no rosto dela

- Jacob!- sussurrou. O moreno se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela

- Você está bem? Por que está chorando?

- Estou bem, mas...não consigo voltar para o meu quarto...você poderia...poderia me ajudar?

Jacob sorriu solidário e a levantou. Sem trocar mais palavras, eles foram saindo pelos corredores até chegarem ao quarto da ruiva

- Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu busque um copo com água e açucar ou...

- Estou bem assim, Jacob, mas obrigado por me trazer e se preocupar- ela entrou e fechou a porta ainda sorrindo agradecida para o moreno

* * *

James entrava em seu quarto com Sirius e Remus logo atrás. Fecharam a porta. James largou-se na cama, dentando sobre os braços e mirando o teto. Sirius e Remus se olharam pensado se falavam algo ou não...se iam embora ou ficavam no silêncio até que alguém o quebrasse. Remus abriu a boca já convencido a dizer algo até que... 

- E então? Estão mudos por que? Será que é pelo fato de terem me recriminado tanto quanto ao meu "noivado" e agora que viram o que eu realmente fiz e tinha em mente não querem assumir algo?- James disse suspirando, mas sem olhar para os amigos

- Pontas, estou muito feliz pelo o que fez! Quero que você saiba que antes de pensar em mim eu pensava em você, cara. Eu não gosto e nunca gostei da Jessy...mas...eu não estava pensando se eu teria que conviver com ela e ter aquela chata no nosso pé, mas eu sabia que você nunca gostou dela do jeito que ela gosta de você e...viver com Jessy em um círculo social com Lily Evans seria tão ruim para você do que para ela...ou melhor...péssimo para os dois!

James levantou e sentou-se na beirada da cama mirando o chão

- A única coisa que não entendemos, Pontas, é por que está chateado! Você sumiu de manhã e só voltou de tarde...Almofadinhas me disse que foi ver seu pai e você só faz isso quando acontece algo que te deixa mal ou com raiva! Aí, quando toda aquela cena do jantar acaba, a Lily, ao invés de estar lá sorrindo de orelha a orelha por ter terminado com o suposto "noivado", some do nada!- Remus disse sentando-se ao lado do moreno- E está trancada no quarto sem querer receber ninguém de nós e, pela voz dela, estava chorando. Digo...eu resumia que, ela ficaria feliz...você também! Mas...

- MAS AMBOS ESTÃO COM CARA DE ENTERRO!- Sirius concluiu com a voz um pouco alterada, não necessariamente gritando e sentou-se do outro lado de James

- Pontas, nos conte o motivo de vocês dois estarem assim!

* * *

A ruiva não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Não era possível que depois daquela briga, James ainda tenha feito aquilo! Ela parou em frente ao espelho, cabelos bagunçados, ainda com o vestido do jantar 

- Será que fez por mim? A única vez que olhou para mim foi quando entrou- longo suspiro- Devo me preocupar com isso, Mérlin? Com certeza ele está bravo comigo...

* * *

- A Lily bateu a cabeça?- Sirius perguntou se levantando da cama andando indignado pelo quarto 

- Como ela pôde ter pedido isso para você...sendo que você garantiu que faria?

- Aluado...eu não sei o que deu nela e...- James virou para Sirius- Ela estava consciente demais para ter batido a cabeça!

- Então o que deu nela? Ela estava normal ontem a noite, quando estávamos conversando na varanda...aí do nada a ruiva pira na cenourinha e faz uma coisa dessas?

- É na batatinha, Sirius!- Remus revirou os olhos

- O que?- os dois morenos perguntaram sem entender

- Pirar na batatinha e não na...ah...deixa para lá! Temos que saber o que aconteceu...Emy não sabe de nada?

Sirius negou

- Está tão confusa quanto nós!

- Acho que **você** deveria ir falar com ela, Pontas!

- Acho que estou um pouco nervoso com ela para ir perguntar com toda a calma e paciência o que aconteceu!- James bufou

- Então está bravo com ela!- Remus disse pensativo- Ok...esperamos alguém tomar alguma atitude...digo em relação a vocês dois, James

- Dúvido muito que ela venha falar comigo...o orgulho é tão grande quanto a teimosia

- Digo o mesmo de você!- Sirius disse sorrindo sarcástico- Mas se vocês ficam de doce, não iremos obriga-los a se falarem

\/-----------------------------------------------------------Fim do Flashback--------------------------------------------------------\/

Enquanto a ruiva pensava, bem longe, começou a ouvir acordes fracos. Parou por uns instantes para saber se estava imaginando. Se levantou da cama e abriu a porta da sacada. Agradeceu a si por já ter colocado um casaco, pois o forte vento que bateu em seu rosto fez um calafrio passar por todo o seu corpo.

Agora que estava na sacada, os acordes eram mais altos. Ela se apoiou na grade e viu uma sombra sentada em um dos bancos dos jardins laterais da mansão. As luzes externas batiam fracas na silhueta da pessoa, mas nunca Lily iria deixar de reconhecer James! Após alguns acordes e pausas seguidas, o começo da música fez parecer que iria continuar. Ela se acomou mais nas grades e ficou mirando o garoto que nem tinha a mínima idéia de que a ruiva estava ali, parada, o assistindo.

**_Eu sei_**

**_Tudo pode acontecer..._**

**_Eu sei_**

**_Nosso amor não vai morrer_**

**_Vou pedir, aos céus...você aqui comigo_**

**_Vou jogar no mar...flores pra te encontrar_**

**_------/\-------/\---------/\-------/\----------/\---------/\-----_**

**_Não sei...porque você disse adeus_**

**_Guardei...o beijo que você me deu_**

**_Vou pedir, aos céus...você aqui comigo_**

**_Vou jogar no mar...flores pra te encontrar_**

**_------/\-------/\---------/\-------/\----------/\---------/\-----_**

**_You say good-bye, and I say hello_**

**_You say good-bye, and I say hello_**

**_------/\-------/\---------/\-------/\----------/\---------/\-----_**

Lily sentiu seu coração disparar. Aquela música...aquela letra! Parecia feita exatamente para eles naquele momento. Enquanto James tocava um pouco sem cantar, ele olhou para o céu jogando um pequeno fio de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos e, nesse rápido gesto, a ruiva pôde ver os olhos marejados dele. Um aperto no coração a fez se espremer. O moreno ainda dedilhava o violão, com os olhos fechados para o céu

**_------/\-------/\---------/\-------/\----------/\---------/\-----_**

**_Não sei...porque você disse adeus ( Não sei )_**

**_Guardei...o beijo que você me deu_**

**_Vou pedir... aos céus...você aqui comigo_**

**_Vou jogar... no mar...flores pra te encontrar_**

**_------/\-------/\---------/\-------/\----------/\---------/\-----_**

**_You say good-bye, and I say hello_**

**_You say good-bye, and I say hello_**

James parou com o violão. Ficou olhando para o horizonte escuro por alguns segundos quando ouviu um barulho e algo se mexer na sacada a alguns metros acima, mas não havia nada ali...porém...James não é burro e conhece a casa que tem, sabendo, assim, que era o quarto de Lily.

A ruiva perdera completamente o raciocinio perdida naquela escuridão e no maroto sentado no banco com seu violão que treinava para o trabalho que mais valia nota em Estudos dos Trouxas. Enquanto pensava, seu cotovelo escorregou da grade fazendo um pouco da neve cair e chamando a atenção do garoto.Ela mal pensou e se encolheu

- Burra, burra, burra, burra- ela sussurrava batendo em suas pernas. Esperando um minuto, mais ou menos, e escutando barulho de passos, pode constatar que James havia ido embora. Se levantou rápido e olhou para baixo...e...talvez devesse ter esperado mais para se levantar. James estava em pé, de baixo da sacada dela a olhando, com violão em uma mão e a outra no bolso da calça

- Errr...Boa noite!- ela disse baixo, mas na altura o suficiente para ele a ouvir

- Boa noite!- disse em uma voz passiva

- Hmm...treinando um pouco para o trabalho?- ela perguntou um pouco sem graça

- Não...me distraindo!

- Essa é a música que irá cantar?

- Eu ainda irei escolher. Eu canto só para ir me acostumando e treinar a minha voz

- Entendi!

Ficaram calados. James abaixou a cabeça, já que sentia pequenas pontadas na nuca de ficar olhando para cima e Lily olhou adiante, onde via um rio que refletia a luz da Lua

- Eu vou entrar!- disse, por fim, James voltando seu olhar para a ruiva que fez o mesmo- Está frio demais para ficar aqui- ele sorriu timidamente- Aliás, está frio para nós dois..ainda mais você que está aí em cima!

"_Bom sinal, Lily! Ele se preocupou!"_

- É. Bom, a gente se vê amanhã! Boa noite, James!- ela sorriu sincera

- Boa noite, Lily...durma bem!- ele devolveu o sorriso a ela e foi em direção a porta que dava entrada a mansão

* * *

**  
**

Na manhã seguinte do grande noivado fracassado, Lily preparava seu malão para voltar para casa e passar mais uma noite por lá. Sua estadia na mansão Potter, tirando a briga com James, havia sido maravilhosa! Os pais de James eram fantásticos e o avô dele...bem...ela não podia negar que ele era um homem que merecia respeito, apesar da idéia que tinha sobre o amor dela pelo neto. Não podia odia-lo pelo fato dele ter uma opinião contrária sobre aquilo. Após arrumar tudo, desceu para ir tomar café da manhã. Agora totalmente calma e sem entrar em desespero, conseguiu passar pelos corredores normalmente

- Bom dia!- ela disse ao chegar

- Bom dia!- responderam James, Sirius e Remus. Os únicos ali sentados. Ela se aproximou e se sentou na frente dos três marotos que já estavam quase acabando a refeição

- Por favor...não parem de conversar só porque eu cheguei, hein- a ruiva disse pegando panquecas e derrubando chocolate por elas

- Quadribol já deu muito por hoje!- Remus sorriu. Lily deu de ombro- Que horas vocês irão sair?

Lily continuou a tomar seu café enquanto a sla caiu em um silêncio. Ela levantou o rosto para saber o motivo dos dois morenos ignorarem a pergunta de Remus, mas os três marotos a olhavam

- Essa pergunta foi para mim?

- Se a senhorita se chama Lily Evans, creio que sim!- sorriu Sirius brincalhão

- Ah, desculpe, Remus...mas, você disse no plural e pensei que fosse para eles

- Não, para você e James!

- Ah...James, não precisa me levar até em casa, não se preocupe!- Ela sorriu simpática e ele devolveu ao mesmo tempo que entregava uma carta a ela

_" James..._

_Aí está uma lembrança para você! Compramos de ultima hora, nos desculpe, mas não podíamos deixar passar, não é?_

_Com esse presente, está uma convocação para que compareça aqui em casa quando Lily voltar. Queremos hospeda-lo nem que seja por um dia. Adoramos você e gostaríamos que nos conhecessemos melhor, sem falar da estadia de Lily aí! Estaremos te esperando, ok?_

_Feliz Natal! Beijoss_

_Shane Evans."_

Lily voltou a atenção para os três

- Recebi uma convocação e mesmo se eu não quisesse ir, eu teria!- James sorriu

- Se você não quiser ir, eles irão te entender! Não se preocupe

- Mas eu quero ir!- ele disse tomando o último gole de suco- Minhas coisas já estão arrumadas...é só você dizer a hora que quiser ir e iremos. Mas..se VOCÊ não quiser que eu vá, aí eu...

- E por que eu não iria querer? Vamos sim!- ela respondeu comendo depois. James olhou um olhar significativo para Remus e Sirius...provavelmente, estavam falando sobre isso antes de Lily chegar

- Minhas queridas crianças, eu já me despeço de vocês dois por aqui. Estou indo dar uma volta com a gata que mora aqui do lado e não tenho horário para voltar- Sirius disse se levantando e batendo levemente na cabeça de James e Remus. Deu a volta e deu um beijo em Lily

- Vê se não corrompe a minha amiga com tão pouco tempo de namoro, Senhor Black!- disse Lily

- Lily, Lily...você acha que existe cara mais angelical do que eu?

Risadas explodiram na sala.

- Quer mesmo que eu te responda?- Lily perguntou vermelha de tanto rir

- Acho melhor não! Meus ouvidos estão frágeis para insultos- Sirius fez uma reverência aos três- Até mais tarde, Aluado...até amanhã na estação, meus caros amigos!

- É, Sirius sabe ser bem cara de pau quando quer!- disse Remus ainda rindo

As quatro horas da tarde, quando já haviam almoçado, Lily e James resolveram irem embora. Após uma despedida calorosa dos Potter e de Remus, os dois pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram aos portões

Era fato que nenhum dos dois estavam confortável ainda com toda aquela situação. Se tratavam muito formal, tirando os nomes, e aquilo os incomodava, mesmo não admitindo nada ou fazendo alguma coisa para mudar. Pegaram o Nightbus novamente e após pouco minutos, estavam na mesma rua onde pegaram da última vez. Andavam pela neve em silêncio, apenas se preocupando em carregar os malões pela neve

- Ah...odeio quando fica silêncio desse jeito!- disse, James, por fim, parando seu malão e sentando-se na beirada da calçada. A ruiva também parou, mas ficou em pé em frente ao maroto

- Então vamos conversar- ela sugeriu

- E sobre o que você quer conversar? Não temos muitos assuntos para tratar, apenas um!

É, Lily sabia que uma hora ou outra eles teriam que conversar sobre aquilo. Mas isso não impediu que seu coração disparasse de nervoso

- Então vamos tratar sobre o único assunto que temos!- ela continuava em pé- E que seria...?

James não soube o motivo, mas uma raiva o dominava agora. Estava ali, sozinho com a ruiva, poderiam fazer as pases tranquilamente. Até poderia sair alguma "recompensa" pelos dois terem sidos crianças bem comportadas e apertado as mãos em sinal de paz. Mas o moreno se esqueceu que em horas como essa, não conseguia fingir que nada havia acontecido e precisa soltar muitas coisas que lhe travavam a garganta

- E que seria? O que você acha que seria, Lily?- ele perguntou sarcástico

- Bom, eu arrisco...

- Não arrisque, eu te lembro. Reflita comigo, talvez seja que EU cumpri a minha palavra e você não? Ou talvez seja que eu honro a casa em que estou em Hogwarts e você não? Talvez a criança que sempre enchergou em mim sempre esteve em você? Ou até, quem foi usado na história toda fui eu, além de ser você, que sempre se preocupou que eu fizesse isso...mentiu quando disse que sentia o mesmo por mim!

- James!- ela disse inconformada

- Por favor...tenha a honra de responder

- Eu...a criança em que eu enchergava em você foi substituida, nos meus conceitos, por um homem que eu admiro, que é compreensível, legal, bem humorado e uma ótima companhia. Eu NUNCA usaria alguém na minha vida, James, NUNCA! E se eu sentisse algo diferente do que disse, você pode ter certeza que eu não me impediria de dizer, pois sabe muito bem que não tolero mentira e nunca tinha aceitado um convite seu quando eu pensava que não sentia nada por você. E honrar minha casa? Acho que depois do que fiz, Grifinória deveria se chamar Evans! Eu larguei mão, tive que criar coragem para fazer o que fiz... e depois do que muito ouvi, acho que não mereço ouvir mais insultos...ainda mais de você!- ela parou e respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego

- Depois do que muito ouviu? Do que está falando?- ele se levantou. Ela gelou. Lily não queria contar para James sobre seu avô, isso poderia causar atrito entre eles e não gostaria que Phillip pensasse que a ruiva andou espalhando sobre a conversa, seria um ponto a menos para ela

- Nada!- após uns três segundos mirando a ruiva, James riu

- Você acha mesmo que depois de sete anos de estudo de Lily Evans eu não saberia distinguir uma mentira sua?- ele cruzou os braços

- Não estou mentindo

- Eu diria que CONTINUA mentindo, isso sim! O que aconteceu lá em casa que eu não estou sabendo?- James parecia preocupado agora

- Mas por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por que quando você disse que não aconteceu, coçou a orelha direita e olhou para os lados algumas vezes...resumindo...sinal de que Lily Evans está mentindo!- ela revirou os olhos

- Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Viu? Admitiu que aconteceu algo!

- Não quero falar sobre o que SUPOSTAMENTE tenha acontecido...melhor assim?

- Não! Mas não posso te obrigar a falar se você não quer- ele pegou o malão e recomeçou a andar. Ela foi atrás

- Calma, me espera!

* * *

- Shane...Shane...eles chegaram!- Richard chamava a mulher que, tempo depois, veio da cozinha sorridente até a sala 

- Olá, meus queridos! Que bom que chegaram..como foram de Natal?

- Muito bom, Sra. Evans!

- Lily...não fique aí parada olhando para o nada...leve James até o seu quarto!- Richard disse. Lily acordou de seus pensamentos em um pulo

- PARA O MEU QUARTO?

Os três riram

- Não Lily...para o quarto dele...o de visitas!

- Ah sim...venha, James!

Os dois subiram as escadas um pouco devagar, para que o moreno levasse o malão junto. Lily abriu a porta e deu a vista de um quarto com uma bela cama, sacada com vista para os jardins do fundo, armário, alguns porta-retratos que Shane insistia em deixar espalhados pela casa

- O quarto não é como o da sua casa, mas garanto que ficará confortável!

- Não se preocupe com isso, ruiva...acho bem melhor do que aquela coisa toda lá de casa e..veja...terei uma foto sua do lado da cama de novo- ele sorriu apontando para uma foto no criado-mudo

- Bom...um aviso: o banheiro no final do corredor teve sérios problemas na encanamento e os únicos que funcionam são o do meu quarto, do quarto de Petúnia e o dos meus pais- ela sorriu- a não ser que queira ficar mais amiguindo da minha irmã, você o usa, caso contrário, vai ter que usar o meu

- Acho que o seu banheiro é bem mais interessante!- ele respondeu mexendo no malão sem ver a ruiva corar

- Ok. Me avise quando quiser usar, ou bata na porta, simplesmente!- ela saiu do quarto e foi em direção a porta da frente. Sentou-se na cama olhando para o nada, de novo.

Aquela briga, os acontecimentos, o olhar de James, seus palavras...tudo estava levando para as ruínas. Ele tentava, mas não conseguia deixar as mágoas para trás e nem a pouca raiva que lhe incomodava. Lily percebia isso. E era o que estava martelando em sua cabeça a algumas horas. Não podia contar, não queria que ele brigasse com o avô, mas não queria que ele ficasse daquele jeito com ela. Voltar atrás agora não era uma opção...talvez ele nem aceitasse. A atitude teria que vir dele..mas como fazer isso?

- Deixa acontecer, Lily!- ela disse alto e se jogando para trás

* * *

- Delicioso jantar, Sra. Evans! 

- Ah, obrigada, James. Há muito tempo que não recebo um elogio desses- Shane disse retirando os pratos da mesa com a ajuda de Petúnia

- Não diga uma coisa dessas...eu sempre elogiei sua comida- sorriu Richard

- Mas faz muito tempo que não elogia! Lily? Me ajuda com a louça? Richard conversa com James lá na sala, por enquanto

Lily foi ajudar sua mãe, enquanto os dois se dirigiam a sala

- E então, James...não falta muito para que Hogwarts acabe...já sabe o que irá fazer?

- Auror! São pessoas que tentam deixar o mundo bruxo mais pacífico, se é que o senhor me entende

- Vocês são como polícia?

- Não exatamente...são caçadores de bruxos das trevas!- Richard arregalou os olhos

- Isso parece bem perigoso!

- Não direi que não é, mas é só ser muito bom.- James reparou na expressão de preocupação de Richard- Algum problema?

- Lily nos disse que seria isso daí...Auror, não é?

- Eu também fiquei sabendo disso- James pareceu pensar por um segundo- Eu iria preferir que ela fosse trabalhar no St. Mungu´s, um hospital bruxo. É uma profissão ótima e Lily se dá bem em Herbologia e em Poções...bom, se bem que ela é ótima em Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas

- Só não fico surpreso com as matérias que vocês tem na escola, porque já ouvimos isso antes!- Richard sorriu- Falando na escola, nunca tive oportunidade e nem intimidade o bastante para conversar com a Emy, a amiga de Lily, quando veio aqui em casa, mas gostaria de te fazer algumas perguntas...posso?

- Claro...espero saber as respostas!

- A Lily...na escola...como é? Digo, sei que é estudiosa, mas...como era e é a vida amorosa? Saiu como muitos garotos?

- A sua filha sempre chamou muito a atenção dos garotos de Hogwarts. Não é de ficar tendo encontros com qualquer um e...vou ser sincero, ela não teve encontros muito bem sucedidos também graças a mim!- o moreno sorriu um pouco sem graça, sem nem perceber que acabara de fazer uma pequena confissão

- E por que você estragaria algum encontro dela?- James levantou a cabeça rapidamente percebendo a besteira e Richard sorria "vitorioso"

- Porque queria que a Lily saisse com pessoas que valhessem a pena, entende...

- Mas você acabou de dizer que ela não saía com qualquer um!

James encurralado!

- Bom, Sr. Evans não foi isso que eu...

- James, James...quer esconder o que está tão estampado? Uma hora outra terã que contar que estão namorando, certo? Por que esconder que gosta dela?

- Ah, como eu amo magia... lavar louça com varinha é uma ótima idéia!- disse Lily se aproximando dos dois e sentando-se- Sobre o que falavam?- ela perguntou pegando uma revista na mesinha de centro e a folheando

- Sobre ser Auror! Filha, você não havia me contado o que um Auror fazia. Como pode querer ser uma coisa dessas?

Lily lançou um olhar furtivo para James. Ele encolheu os ombros como querendo dizer "não foi minha culpa"

- É uma pergunta muito complexa, pai. Seria a mesma coisa perguntar para um policial! Polícia serve para nos proteger e alguém tem que fazer isso...Auror também!

- Mas você é a minha princesinha- Lily vermelha- Não pode sair por aí correndo riscos desse jeito, sem contar que dispensa comparações entre polícia e Auror

- As coisa que combatem matam do mesmo jeito, pai! Arre...vocês sempre me educaram para que eu escolhesse o que eu quisesse...então escolhi!

- E é exatamente isso que eu quero, que faça o que quiser. É só uma leve preocupação, filha

- Eu sei, se preocupam até demais- a ruiva sorriu

* * *

**"**_Acordar tarde: ÓTIMO! Acordar tarde nas férias: ÓTIMO! Acordar tarde nas férias depois de acontecimentos horríveis: ÓTIMO! Acordar tarde nas férias depois de acontecimentos horríveis e indo até seu banheiro e ver a sombra de James Potter no boxe tomando banho: ÓTIMAMENTE PERFEITO!_

_Por Mérlin...o que que é isso? Estou aqui parada, no MEU, diga-se de passagem, banheiro...depois de acordar inocentemente sem nem perceber o barulho de chuveiro com James Potter ali...tomando seu belo banho matinal com... A PORTA ABERTA? No meu banheiro...comigo, Lily Evans, no quarto...COM A PORTA ABERTA?_

_Como isso pode acontecer? Digo...ele..ali..totalmente nu...claro (¬¬)...tomando banho..no meu banheiro...com a porta aberta? _

_Já falei muito disso...acho que é pelo fato de estar em um choque tão grande que todas as minhas idéias sumiram, ou como diria Sirius, todas as palavras que absorvi em todos os meus 17 anos não conseguem formar uma boa frase...comentei que AMEI quando ele disse isso para aquela...HÁ...não-mais-noiva-de-James-Potter no café da manhã? Não, né...a autora malvada só deixou eu expressar minha opinião nesse mísero espacinho._

_Mas a questão é que o chuveiro desligou. E eu continuo aqui parada, sem conseguir mexer UM músculo se quer. Será que tenho uma Lily pervertida incoscientemente e que está tomando forças para que eu fique aqui, com os pés colados no chão e os olhos grudados no boxe (detalhe: o boxe não é transparente..não estou vendo nada e nem ele me vê...dá para ver, mas ele não deve estar se preocupando em olhar para o boxe...pensa que a ruiva inocente está dormindo...será mesmo?) esperando que um James saia dali, com aquele corpo escultural e...pelado? "_

A ruiva viu a porta do boxe abrir de vagar e, de um susto, James saiu sem ainda nota-la ali, parada.

_Ahhhh bom..está com a toalha amarrada na cintura...quase caindo...MOSTRANDO AS ENTRADINHAS PERFEITAS DAQUELE CORPO!_

James quase teve um troço quando viu Lily ali, em sua frente, olhando que nem besta, seu corpo com apenas a toalha para cobrir as partes com que ele mais se preocupada, claro. Mostrar seu abdomen para as garotas era quase diário..não porque gostava, mas jogar Quadribol dá muito calor! Mas...Lily era diferente! Na verdade, não conseguia ver a ruiva com pensamentos "pervas" a seu respeito e nem a qualquer outra pessoa! Ele não negaria para si que diversas vezes acordou no meio da madrugada em Hogwarts, e até em casa mesmo, suando como louco por estar sonhando que estava...bem...em certas situações com Lily. Mas comparar seus sonhos, dizendo sinceramente, rotineiros com a realidade ali, nua e crua (deveria dizer NU e não NUA...quem está NU é ele) era meio estranho. E nem queria estar naquela situação constrangedora...mesmo sabendo que, acidentalmente, havia esquecido de trancar a porta do banheiro

- Lily?- ele disse sem graça...meio que a chamando, meio que a advertindo

- James?- o mesmo. Continuaram a se olhar

- Éééé...- ele segurou firme no nó da toalha. Um pensamento rápido de que a toalha caísse como Lei de Murphy o assustou..e assustaria mais ainda a ruiva

- Desculpa, eu...bem...eu não sabia que você...bem...eu...- Lily não conseguia falar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo do morena na sua frente " _Por Mérlin..pensa em algo!"_

_- _Eu que devo pedir desculpas! Não queria te acordar e estava louco por um banho. Quando entrei aqui, esqueci completamente, me senti em Hogwarts e nem tranquei a porta...me desculpa!

Talvez seja pelo fato de que Lily estava vestida, mas ele conseguiu falar tranquilamente. Lógico...não era ele que havia deparado com a Lily no banheiro só de toalha!

- Sem problemas...também devo pedir desculpas!- ela sorriu, finalmente, conseguindo tirar os olhos e mirar o tapete perto da pia

- Posso te pedir um favor?

"_Claro, James...não contarei que vi seus ótimos músculos, que tem uma pequena pintinha (PINTINHAAAA, eu disse) em umas das entradinhas e que fica muito sexy de toalha"_

_- _Claro!

- Você pode esperar no quarto para eu me trocar?

" _Dããã!!! Como não percebi que eu deveria sair dali para ele se trocar? Lily...helloooo...além de ve-lo, não necessariamente, tomando banho ainda quer que ele se troque na sua frente?"_

- Ah...claro!- saiu do banheiro apressada.

Após alguns instantes, James apareceu no quarto, com uma cara de que foi pego fazendo arte e estava terrívelmente envergonhado, já vestido com aquelas roupas de frio lindas

- Acho que é a sua vez, né?- Ele disse, tirando Lily de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que outros completamente NÃO- INOCENTES surgissem

- Minha vez?- disse pálida, envergonhada, sem onde enfiar a cara. James começou a rir

- De ir tomar banho! Não irei entrar...terminarei de arrumar minhas coisas agora e nem pretendo entrar no banheiro!

- Ah sim...claro..não pensei que você estava dizendo isso que você pensou que eu havia achado! (**N/A: cuma?)**

O moreno demorou uns cinco segundos para responder...afinal...entender um exercício de Química Avançada sendo explicado em japonês era mais fácil do que entender aquilo de uma vez só

- Tudo bem- respondeu meio inseguro se havia entendido mesmo e saiu do quarto para esperar a ruiva terminar de tomar banho, tomarem café e seguirem rumo à Hogwarts vindo do último Natal como estudantes de lá!

* * *

**N/A: Ok, ok...péééééssimo capítulo, né? Só fiz porque...ah...sei lá...queria postar logo: ) Não gostei muito dele...só queria ter um desse como últimos momentos deles fora de Hogwarts. Sim, sim, sim...no próximo, eles já estarão de volta à escola! **

**E...acho que vou gostar do próximo por um motivo bem simples e que nem vai pegar todo o capítulo, mas vou adorar escrever! huhuhuhuhu Serei malvada com o nosso LINDO moreno! (esfregando as mãos em sinal de maldade)!!!**

**Tentarei não demorar mt também...eu espero!**

**_Respostas de reviews:_**

**_Mrs. Na Potter: Ahhh...ainda não leu? Sem problemas...mesmo assim estou aqui te respondendo! xD Quero ver se vai ler ainda, hein?! HUM! hehehehe..Beijooossss_**

_**Sassah Potter: Oieeeeee...É ISSO AEE...O JAMES FINALMENTE FOI HOMEM E FEZ ALGO QUE PRESTE! Oo tadinho...bem...pois é, fiquei super feliz por ele ter acabado logo auhauhauhauhauha E sobre os motivos da Lily? HUmmm..quando será e COMO será que ele irá descobrir? Se É que vai! hehehehe...Nesse cap; está meio explícito que a ruiva não quer contar, né...o que será que acontecerá? uuuuu...hehehehe Obrigada, lindaaa...valeu mesmo! Espero te ver na mh pg de review de novo (chantagem emocional) xD. Beijooosssss**_

**_Lilly Ke: NOOOOOOOOOSSA...QUE REVIEWZÃO! auauhauhauhauhauha...ameiiiiiii!!!!!!! Meu Deus...nem acreditei que o cap. te deu uma reação daquelas! Oo caramba...fiquei pasma: O Pontas...solteiro? QUEM DISSE? ELE É MEU! huhuhuh...seria bom! xD Ai..amei seus elogios...nossa..fiquei muuuuuuuuuuuito feliz! Ah...quanta a caixinha de surpresa..eu entendi sim o que você quis dizer...auhauhauhauauha...fiquei um pouco como James, tipo, li de novo..aí entendi! hehehehe Ihhh...acertou quanto ao pronome DELE? auhauhauhauha...surpresinhaaa!!!!! AH...ATUALIZA LOGO A SUA TBM...olha a minha aqui! hehehehe Fui para a sua lista de favs? . FEZINHA MUITO FELIIIZZZ!!! VALEUUU!!! Ah..e valeu por aguentar o sono e ter ficado até 3:25 da manhã lendo...: ). E também...dei muuuita risada com você no msn! auhauhauhuah d+++++. Beijooooooosssss_**

**GENTE...EU AMO CONVERSAR COM AS PESSOAS PELO MSN SOBRE FIC, SIMPLESMENTE AMOOO...ME ADD, PLX? um (underline) entre o fezinha e o evans...então..só para avisar! Para quem quiser me add, claro! POR FAVOR..ADD..AMOOO CONVERSSAAAAAARRR SOBRE FIICCC: )**

**Beijoooss...até logo mais!**

**xD**


	14. Toda ação tem a sua reação!

Manhã seguinte da volta para Hogwarts. A viagem havia sido particularmente normal para os Marotos e para Lily e Emy, sem problemas, conversando e rindo muito. Mesmo com um clima ainda estranho entre uma ruiva e o moreno. Mas o tempo faria com que melhorasse, os dois já tinham consciência disso. Mas James não estava querendo saber disso agora, estava maquinando coisas maquiavélicas contra seus amigos que não o acordou no horário certo e estava um pouco atrasado para o café da manhã. 

O moreno saía agora pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda. Vários alunos ainda andavam tranquilamente pelos corredores, ao contrário dele, que estava um pouco apressado. Mas sua pressa não o deixava cego...quando passava, via olhares de garotas se lançarem em sua direção insistentemente com sorrisinhos. James estava "crescidinho" demais para ficar se vangloriando por essas coisas, mesmo gostando de que fizessem, claro, é um maroto que tinha aproveitado muito sua adolescência com várias garotas por ali. Só que agora, os olhares começaram a incomodar, pois, não era apenas as garotas que o olhavam. Ficou maquinando, enquanto andava e estranhava, que garotos também o olhava. Ele até verificou se tinha algo com a sua roupa, parou em frente a um vitral e não viu nada demais em seu rosto ou seu cabelo. O que estava acontecendo para chamar mais atenção do que chamava antes? Modéstia a parte dele, claro.

Após uma caminhada nada agradável até o Salão Principal com todos aqueles olhares e sorrisinhos estranhos, ele se aproximou de onde estava Sirius, Remus e Emy lendo alguma coisa

- Hey- ele fez chamando a atenção dos amigos concentrados. Sirius puxou algo da mesa para seu colo como escondendo do amigo, Remus voltou para seu prato, assim como Emy

- Bom dia, Pontas!- sorriu Sirius para James

- O que está acontecendo?

- Por que a pergunta, Pontas?- Sirius novamente. James conhecia o amigo o bastante para saber que quando estava mentindo ou escondendo algo, ele falava seu nome ou apelido em todas as frases dirigida a ele e seus olhos piscavam frequentemente...assim como estava fazendo

Aquilo estava ficando constrangedor. A maioria do Salão o encarava.

- Olha em volta, cara! O que eu tenho de errado hoje?- James ainda em pé, abriu os braços como querendo mostrar todos os olhares e risos

- Pontas...nós somos seus amigos e sabemos da verdade!- foi a vez de Remus que parou de fingir comer para olhar sério para o amigo.

- Verdade sobre o que, Aluado?- nessa hora, Emy não conseguiu segurar o riso e começou a gargalhar quase engasgando com a torrada- O que que foi, Emily? Vai começar a rir da minha cara mesmo eu não sabendo o motivo?

- Pontas...é melhor você ler isso aqui- James ia pegando o que Sirius escondia, quando o mesmo puxou de volta- pera, pera...senta, primeiro! Eu não queria que você visse, mas não tem como abafar- Sirius entregou o que havia escondido quando James sentou. O moreno arrancou o dito cujo da mão do amigo. Viu que era um jornal. No topo, " Hogwarts e suas histórias"...nome patético para o jornal da escola, diga-se de passagem." _Espera aí..o que é isso?"_ Choque! Desespero! Raiva! Inconformidade! Vontade súbita de matar quem escrevia aquilo. Motivo? A matéria principal, na primeira página, enorme, sem chances de passar despercebida.

**" BOMBA DO ANO: JAMES POTTER GAY?"**

_Há quem jura de pés juntos, a maioria das garotas da escola, de que isso pode ser uma grande mentira, mas com a carta que a nossa edição recebeu durante esse feriado de Natal nos mostra outra coisa do que estávamos acostumados a pensar do grande Apanhador de Quadribol da Grifinória e o garoto que encabeça a lista dos DEZ MAIS de toda Hogwarts._

_A reveladora do grande segredo do astro é uma pessoa de fonte segura e que tem provas para confirmar isso._

_" James é um homessexual inseguro de si. Talvez, para saciá-lo de uma sede louca por homens e para esconder seu segredo, resolveu ter uma característica em que não o denunciava: um galinha completo! Não irei dizer que James não é um ótimo amante e que não sabe como trazer prazer para uma garota, mas acho que todo esse empenho é uma medida desesperadora para que o mesmo aconteça a ele, afinal, qual homossexual não sonha em ter um belo moreno, forte e lindo o amando do jeito que ele faz?"_

_As palavras surpreendentes são da ex-futura Sra. Potter, Jessy Mcgregory que chegou nesse resultado após ser rejeitada em seu jantar de noivado_

_" Sempre reparei que ele lançava olhares estranhos para seus amigos e os dedicava uma amizade inpressionante"_

_Mesmo com chocantes declarações, as opiniões femininas são diversas. Umas dizem não acreditar, outras dizem que é uma opção plausível e outras arriscam dizer que não ter um relacionamento sério com nenhuma era uma falta de paciência com o sexo oposto, já que seu desejo não era estar com garotas e sim com garotos!_

_E então eu pergunto para vocês, minhas caras leitoras...Será James Potter desprovido de desejos por garotas mesmo? Todo esse tempo tudo o que carregava era uma máscara vergonhosa que escondia sua paixão pelo mesmo sexo? Será que Lily Evans, perseguida arduamente pelo moreno, já sabia de sua opção sexual e por isso sempre o negou?_

_Vejam os comentários de algumas garotas que não quiseram se identificar:_

_" James é um ótimo garoto e tenho certeza que ele gosta de mulher! Isso eu digo, depois de um encontro que tivemos no nosso quarto ano. Não fizemos tudo, claro, éramos inocentes ainda, mas...definitivamente, James Potter é homem que não gosta de homem!"_

_" Eu acho que ele é gay mesmo. Depois de sairmos no quinto ano, ele negou avançarmos um nível, sabe? Me acho muito bonita e gostosa e para ele me negar como fez, só pode ser gay"_

_" Não acho que um homossexual chame uma garota, durante um encontro, de Lily! Isso aconteceu comigo...estávamos em ótimos momentos, me entende? Estava quase fisgando o moreno por inteiro, quando ele sussurou o nome daquela ruiva no meu ouvido! Isso deve ser uma prova de que não é gay, certo?"_

_" Por mim, tanto faz. Já peguei mesmo"_

James estava vermelho, sua raiva borbulhava em seus olhos, uma dor de cabeça forte aparecia, suas mãos amassavam o jornal sem antes mesmo de terminar de ler, sua boca se espremia, seus dentes rangiam, um calor passou pelo seu corpo, um suor começou a incomodar. Ele se levantou lentamente

Não dava para acreditar no que leu. Olhou em volta...muitos alunos o encaravam! Sirius se levantou também e pousou suas mãos no ombro do amigo, Emy já parara de rir e o olhava penalisada e Remus, em pé também, dava leves tapinhas em suas costas

- Aquela...ela...Jessy irá se arrepender amargamente!

James estava ficando preocupado com si mesmo. Uma raiva muito grande o invadia agora. Olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e viu uma cabeleira loura de costas para ele. Deu dois passos em direção dela, mas uma mão o segurou pelo peito o impedindo de prosseguir

- Você não irá fazer uma besteira com a cabeça quente, Pontas.- disse Remus ainda o segurando. O maroto se virou- Emy, pegue algumas torradas...vamos levar James daqui!

A morena assentiu e fez o que o amigo pediu. Sirius e Remus empurravam James levemente pelos ombros em direção à porta quando deram de cara com Lily

- Bom di...o que foi?- ela perguntou quando viu a cara de alguém-me-dê-uma-arma-agora-para-eu-acabar-com-uma-pessoa de James

- Longa história, ruivinha!- respondeu Sirius sério

Ela não era idiota. Os seguiu. Eles entraram em uma sala do corredor próximo de onde haviam saído e fecharam a porta. Emy colocou as torradas e o suco em cima de uma mesa e se aproximou dos meninos assim como Lily

- O que aconteceu?- a ruiva arriscou quebrar logo o silêncio chato na sala

- Sabe aquele jornal fuleiro de fofocas da escola? Que é feito pelas piores meninas que se encontram aqui? O jornal que quase ninguém perde o tempo lendo, mas quando aquelas meninas podres inventam algo bom, são lidos como o Profeta?

- Sei, Sirius!

- Inventaram algo sobre James...algo bem maldoso, aliás!- completou Remus

- O que inventaram?

- Bem...que o Pontas aqui...como foi mesmo que disseram?...que o Pontas é desprovido de desejos por garotas!

Lily confusa. Tentava engolir a informação e pensar se tinha entendido certo

- Falaram que James é homossexual?- ela perguntou chocada esperandou ouvir " Claro que não, Lily...você entendeu errado."

- Exatamente!- foi Emy agora

"_caralh..."_

- Mas como inventaram algo assim? Por que fariam isso?

- Correção: por que JESSY faria isso.

- Foi ela, Remus?

- Foi. Fez até uma declaração na reportagem

Lily olhou para James que estava a ponto de explodir como um vulcão, estava perdido em seus pensamentos diabólicos, sem dúvida, e nem se preocupava com que os outros falavam

- James?- ela chamou. Ele olhou para ela. Lily se abaixou na frente dele, se segurando em seus joelhos, já que ele estava sentado em uma mesa- Olha, sei que você é uma pessoa que se importa muito com a sua vida social, mas o que importa na real, é que você sabe sua opção sexual e nós também! Desde quando aquele bando de idiotas que acreditam nesse jornal ridículo tem alguma importância para você? Eles apenas ocupam os espaços ao seu redor, sua vida não depende deles e se eles pensam isso sobre você graças a uma vingança bem patética vindo de uma pessoa mais ainda, você não irá mudar seus gostos por mulheres e isso só mostra que são fracos de cabeça para terem opiniões formadas por uma reportagem de quinta categoria.

Hummm...silêncio.

James suspirou fundo e desviou seu olhar da ruiva

- Mesmo você estando certa, Lily- ele disse quebrando o silêncio e surpreendendo os amigos falando calmamente- Não tem como eu viver em paz com esse boato em minha volta. Digo...gente, se ponham no meu lugar! Imaginem as pessoas duvidarem de vocês em relação a isso..é...frustrante!

- Mas nós iremos nos vingar também, certo? Jessy irá sentir o doce e frio gosto da vingança, não é?- perguntou Sirius

James riu. Uma risada fria e calculista. Digna de nazistas sedentos para acabar com judeus imediatamente. Risada igualmente maldosa de Voldemort. Uma risada que causara frio até na espinha de Sirius, que se arrependera da pergunta que lhe causou a risada

- Você acha que James Potter deixará isso assim?- ele perguntou ainda rindo

- Você está me assustando!- Emy disse receosa com os olhos um pouco saltados

- Pontas, pensa no que irá fazer...não vá fazer besteira!

- Aluado, eu ainda nem sei o que vou fazer, mas garanto que não será besteira..pelo menos para mim!

- Não concordo com vinganças assim, acho que você está entrando no joguinho dela. Aí vai ficar esse círculo vicioso...os dois se vingando de cada coisa que fizerem!

- Nosso tempo aqui está se esgotando e não vou mais me importar com ela, Lily- James deu de ombros

- Por isso mesmo, está acabando...- a ruiva foi interrompida pelo sinal

- É melhor irmos logo...James, não esquece de levar a comida, você tem que comar alguma coisa- alertou Emy mostrando o que trouxera

- Vai ser difícil agora encarar os outros nas aulas, mas...sou forte!- o moreno ainda brincou sorrindo amarelo

Lily se sentiu até aliviada ao ver aquele sorriso, mesmo não sendo de felicidade. Aquela risada de a pouco tempo atrás era horrível ouvir vindo dele...assustadoramente horrível!

* * *

Eles estavam na aula de DCAT. Estava chata hoje, era tudo teoria! Detalhe: teoria que não estava nos livros. Resultado? Ficar escrevendo e escrevendo em pergaminhos que nem condenados 

- Odeio isso!- a ruiva ouviu Sirius comentar na mesa atrás dele que dividia com James bem baixinho (**N/A: Sirius e Emy são namorados, mas tem coisas que simplesmente não mudam) - **Aprendemos magia, temos cabeças para pensar e mãos para segurar o tal pedaço de madeira com frescurinhas de unicórnio, fênix e qualquer outra coisa que se ponha e...não nos deixam passar a matéria com magia para os pergaminhos? Já mencionei o que acho sobre a infância que esse professores devem ter tido?

Lily sorria ao ouvir as palavras do maroto quando viu uma coruja pousar ao lado da janela que estava próxima. Sem deixando que o professor visse, ela abriu a janela deixando a coruja lhe entregar um pergaminho e voar para fora novamente. Viu o olhar curioso de Emy e aproximou a cabeça da cabeça da morena para que lessem juntas

_" Hallo, lieb Lily... (**olá, querida Lily**)_

_Como está? Me deixou preocupado a sua reação naquele dia no jantar...espero que esteja melhor agora!_

_Tenho certeza que foi culpa do dumm (**idiota**) do meu primo. Ele irá escutar poucas e boas depois._

_Estou de volta à Deutschland, mas estou com saudades de você! Estou prevendo uma visita à Inglaterra logo mais e estou pensando em ir até Hogwarts te visitar, será que não teria problema? Só para te ver, conversarmos, nos conhecer melhor...o que acha?_

_Estarei esperando a sua resposta um pouco tardia, já imaginando que essa carta lhe foi entregue no meio da aula!_

_Küsse (**Beijos)**_

_Jacob"_

- Por Mérlin...você tem o dom de conquistar os homens da família!

- Nem todos!- a ruiva respondeu pensando em Phillip

- Do que está falando?

- Nada!- alguém a cutuca. Ela se vira

- Recebeu uma carta de quem a essa hora?- perguntou Sirius

- Ninguém de interessante!- ela respondeu. Não que ela se achasse pensado que James iria ficar com ciúmes, mas sabe que os dois não se dão bem e ele ficar se comunicando assim com a sua amiga (?) iria irritá-lo

- Hmm..sei!- disse Sirius voltando a se encostar na cadeira

- Querem perder pontos para a Grifinória e ganhar detenções?- eles ouviram uma voz firme perto deles

- Não, professor!- Sirius e Lily responderam

- Então continuem a copiar a matéria!

Lily era desastrada? Sim, completamente. Isso resulta em um rápido giro na cadeira para voltar a fazer a lição e deixar que a carta, que estava em seu colo, cair no chão...aos pés de James!

James era curioso? Sim, completamante! Isso resulta em um rápido movimento para pegar a carta caída em seus pés, abri-la mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazer isso por não ser sua...e a leu!

- Ok, vocês devem fazer Adivinhação, porque se não me acordaram, era um sinal para eu não sair da minha cama hoje. Detalhe: meu primo pode se considerar morto!- James sussurrou para Sirius

- Por que?- Sirius deu uma rápida lida na carta. James, sendo cara de pau quando quer, "devolveu" a carta para o chão, perto de seus pés para que Lily percebesse que havia caído

- É...não estou nos meus melhores dias. Final de Dezembro está sendo catastrófico!

- Então se foque no próximo fim de semana - Sirius piscou

- O que tem no próximo fim de semana?

- Cara...você é o capitão do time de Quadribol e esqueceu que será o jogo contra a Sonserina?

- Nossa, tinha me esquecido completamente! Precisamos treinar essa semana então...caramba...preciso ir falar com a Mcgonagall para reservarmos o campo urgente e...

- Calma, Pontas! Você faz isso depois!

- Cara- James enterrou os dedos entre os rebeldes fios de cabelo- minha vida está indo para o saco!

- Se acalma, Pontas...vai passar tudo isso!

- E que seja logo, porque senão daqui a pouco pular da Torre de Astronomia resolverá todos os meus problemas e...AI!- todos se viraram para ele na hora. O professor ia abrir a boca para repreende-lo, mas desistiu...não teria jeito mesmo.

- Isso daí...é para você calar a boca e parar de falar porcaria. Se você se jogar de lá, te mato antes de cair no chão que nem bosta- disse Sirius com uma expressão séria depois de dar um belo senhor tapa na cabeça de James

Os marotos e as garotas já haviam reparado: Sirius detestava falar sobre esse tipo de coisa! Isso, claro, quando se tratava de alguém que gostava. Remus já havia levado um soco na boca de Sirius uma vez, no quinto ano, por ter falado que queria se matar na próxima Lua Cheia.

- Poderia ter pegado mais leve, Almofadinhas!- disse James passando a mão na cabeça

- Mereceu!

- Enfim - James disse olhando de lado para o amigo e ainda com a mão na cabeça- Preciso achar uma música definitiva para o meu trabalho...vai ser nesses dias agora e não sei qual canto

- A que você estava cantando ontem de noite é boa.

- É, pode até ser...bom...não sei! Tenho alguns dias, poucos, mas tenho...até lá, eu decido!

- Nessas horas que eu me orgulho de você, Jamesinho...está sempre honrando os deveres-deixados-para-última-hora dos marotos!

* * *

Corredor escuro, mesmo sendo dia ainda, ouviasse passos de alguém se aproximando. Únicos passos. Alguém encostado em uma parede fria sentia a barriga congelar ao ouvir ao ouvi-los. 

- Desculpe o atraso...eu tinha coisa melhor a fazer do que ouvir suas lamentações- disse a pessoa que acabara de chegar

- Prometo ser breve...não posso demorar, senão podem desconfiar de mim!

- Você é idiota demais para alguém desconfiar de você! Um dos motivos do Lord apreciar tanto a sua junta a nós: sua idiotice!

- Não vim aqui para escutar tudo isso...quero saber quando irei me encontrar com ele! Me prometeu a muito tempo e até agora não vi nada disso acontecer!

- Não fique nervoso, meu caro! Você o verá quando for a vontade dele e não a sua

- É que eu gostaria de falar com ele sobre a minha saída desse grupo, entende? Quero saber exatamente o que ele quer de mim, eu faço e saiu!

Uma risada ecoou pelo corredor

- Quem entra, não sai mais! Eu te avisei isso quando fui atrás de você, não se lembra? O Lord gosta de fidelidade, portanto, se entrou, continua...se quiser sair, será de outro jeito!

- Mas eu não quero mais...serei obrigado a ficar?

- Sim!- a pessoa disse rígida- E não adianta tentar nos passar a perna! Se tentar algo, sua mãe pagará por você

- NÃO, NÃO! Por que colocar a minha mãe no meio dessa história?

- Porque é um artifício que temos para controla-lo, idiota! E não nos impediremos em usa-lo, está bem claro?

- Ok! Mas que fique bem claro que é pela minha mãe que estou fazendo isso

- E blá blá blá! Se era só para isso que me chamou, eu vou indo!

- Avisará para a próxima reunião?

- Sim! - a pessoa disse por fim e voltou pelo mesmo lugar que tinha vindo

* * *

_" Hallo Jacob..._

_Fiquei impressionada ao ver que a carta era sua. Foi uma surpresa!_

_Estou muito bem, o surto naquele dia já passou e estou bem. Por favor, não envolva o seu primo nessa história...ele não tem culpa pelo o que aconteceu._

_E você? Como foi a volta para a Alemanha? Como estão as coisas?_

_Virá para a Inglaterra novamente? Que bom! Claro que aceito a sua visita, será muito bem vindo aqui em Hogwarts!_

_Estarei te esperando para a gente se conhecer melhor!_

_Beijos_

_Lily Evans."_

A ruiva terminou de escrever a carta na aula de Poções, já que havia terminado seu dever e esperava para dar o sinal. Não sabia se estava boa, mas iria mandar do mesmo jeito. Olhou para o lado para pedir a opinião de Emy, mas ela estava concentrada na sua poção que achou melhor não incomodar

- Mandando carta para alguém a essa hora?- era Remus que se postou ao lado da ruiva

- Pois é. Recebi uma carta do Jacob agora a pouco e resolvi responder agora que terminei minha poção!

- Jacob te mandando carta? O que ele queria?

- Ah, disse que está voltando para a Inglaterra e que quer vir me visitar em Hogwarts

- Hmm...isso não me cheira a coisa boa

- Ele só quer que a gente se conheça melhor, Remus...ele parece ser uma ótima pessoa

- Será que James sabe disso? Você sabe que ele não suporta Jacob e se descobrir que o primo está "dando em cima" de você...

- Não sou propriedade dele, certo? Jacob não está "dando em cima" de mim, só quer me conhecer, engatar uma amizade

- Tá bom, Lily, tá bom- Remus deu palmadinhas nas costas da amiga- Vai sendo ingênua até cair na dele de vez

- E então...sobre o que estamos conversando?- era Sirius que se aproximou dos dois sorrindo

- Sobre a ingenuidade de Lily Evans!

- Hmm...assunto em pauta muito interessante!- Sirius disse pensativo- O que falar sobre a ingenuidade de Lily Evans? Na minha humilde opinião, a ruiva é virgem ainda e...

- Sirius!- Lily disse o repreendendo, mas rindo

- O que? Você não é?- disseram os dois marotos em uníssono. A ruiva adquiriu a velha e conhecida cor vermelha no rosto

- Que diferença isso faz nesse assunto? Ingenuidade não se trata só de virgindade

- Mas o tema para a pauta foi esse, minha querida..portanto, trate de responder. Eis a nossa ruivinha virgem ou não?

- Falem mais baixo, por favor- ela sussurrou

- Ok- Sirius sussurrou exageradamente- Agora respondeeee

- Qual a diferença disso tudo? Qual é a diferença se eu for ou não?

- Para que a demora para responder?

- Pare de me responder com outra pergunta, Sirius!

- Então responde logo!

- O que vocês estão conversando?- agora era Emy que se juntara ao grupo curiosa

- Sobre a virgindade da Lily!- sorriu Remus não acreditando que estava enfiado em uma conversa daquela

- E por que querem saber sobre isso?- a morena perguntou. A ruiva a agradeceu mentalmente

- Porque sim, oras! É um assunto importante, interessante e cultural!

- Cultural?- perguntaram os três

- Sim!

- Por que seria cultural?- Remus perguntou

- Olha, falam que as santinhas são as "piores" ( eu penso que são as melhores )...a Lily tem cara de santinha e que é uma menina "pura". Se ela disser agora que não é virgem, provavelmente é uma daquelas garotas que fazem a pressão cair, entendem? Uma máquina!- concluiu Sirius sorridente. Lily estava vermelha parecendo que ia explodir, Emy não gostou do comentário do namorado e Remus segurava uma risada

- Almofadinhas, nessa você se superou! Que grande asneira que você disse agora!- Remus disse engolindo a risada comicamente

- Não é asneira, é a pura realidade e...

- Chega, Sirius! Eu sou virgem, uma menina "pura", santa, ingenua, certinha e etc. Feliz?

- Muito!

- Sobre o que estão conversando?- foi a vez de James se aproximar. Lily revirou os olhos quando viu que Sirius ia começar a falar

- Sobre como Sirius Black pode falar tanta bobeira em apenas um dia!- a ruiva respondeu

- Isso é um assunto muito complexo! A cada dia as cotas aumentam!- disse James

- Isso vai ter volta, Pontas!

* * *

Lily andava pelos corredores depois de terminar sua ronda noturna. Remus havia pedido essa favor para poder terminar uns deveres de DCAT atrasados. Como a ruiva sabia que se Remus estava com a lição atrasada, então era tinha que ajuda-lo, porque isso era bem raro...raro até demais! Olhou para o relógio e viu que era mais de dez horas, o horário de recolher já havia acabado e não encontrara ninguém, pelo menos até o presente momento que havia pensado nisso. Ouviu sussurros vindo de um dos corredores e foi ir verificar 

- Independente de quem esteja aí, sinto informar que terei que aplicar uma deten...

- Há...que ironia do destino!- a ruiva reconheceu a voz

- Pois é...grande ironia dele, não é?- Lily disse ao ver Jessy saindo das sombras- O que está fazendo a essa hora fora do Salão Comunal? Cadê a pessoa que estava com você, Mcgregory?

- O que é isso, Evans? Interrogatório? Você é a minha mãe ou a garota que roubou meu noivo?

- Imaginei que uma hora ou outra você viria com essa história para cima de mim!

- Claro...foi amante de James durante todo esse tempo!

- Eu nunca fui amante dele, Mcgregory! Não sou da sua laia

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso, não é? Não sou a idiota que vocês pensavam que eu era. E como assim da minha laia? Eu nunca trai James

- Isso é o que você diz, suas palavras não tem valor algum para mim e muito menos quero me interessar por elas

- Mas isso não ficou barato, Evans...

- Claro que não...você teve que dar o ar da sua criancisse espalhando aquele boato de que James é gay!- Lily começou a rir- Sinceramente, eu ficaria realmente evergonhada se isso fosse verdade e se eu estivesse no seu lugar. A última coisa que eu gostaria que acontecesse era meu futuro-noivo me trocar por homens!- mais risada- Eu ficaria arrasada...pareceria que eu não fui mulher o suficiente para que ele continuasse a gostar do sexo feminino! Será que você foi mulher o suficiente para James Potter, Mcgregory?

Lily viu o rosto de Jessy corar violentamente de raiva

- Como se atreve a falar isso? Sou mais mulher do que você, Evans!

- Você que está dizendo...

- Não vou perder meu precioso tempo com você! Preciso ir

- Pode ir...mas antes- Lily a fez parar- Uma semana de detenção por estar pelos corredores fora do horário!- Lily voltou a andar sorridente por ter dado aquele efeito na loura e foi em direção ao Salão Comunal!

* * *

**_Respondendo as reviews :_**

**Lilly Ke: **_OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Nossa...amo seus livros..ops..reviews! auhauhuahuahuah Nossa...realmente fico mt feliz quando vejo reviews daquele tamanho! Oo Que coisa, ñ? Acho que nem preciso comentar de novo o quanto AMEI conversar com vc pelo msn, né? Ops..falei! uahuahuahuahuha..mt boooooooooooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!! auhauhuah..plano maquiavélicos contra _Phil's _estão sempre de pé, hein? Lily tem que sujar o nome desse VOVOH uahauhuahauhahua...tbm acho! uahuhuahuhauhaua..veremos o que acontecerá com esse velho coroca aí...huhuhuhuhuhu Amou a parte da pintinha, né? hummm...acho que ninguém dispensaria ve-la :PpP Só doida! Não ligue em ser repatitiva..elogios e sugestões são sempre bem vindas umas trocentas vezes! uahauhuahua..de vc então, está sendo uma honra. O alemãozinho? Humm...bom..leia o cap.! hehehehe a Musica deixou o cap. perfeito? Oo Ahh..assim fico encabulada! Agradeça ao papai lá de cima, pq foi ele quem mandou na hora certa! hehehehehe. Olha, senhorita..estarei esperando a sua fic, hein...hum! AI ai...xD Quando vc voltar do manicomio..eu voltei agora a pouco! xD Beijooooossssssssssssssssssssss_

**Mel Black Potter: **_NOSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...OBRIGADA PELO ELOGIO, LINDAAAAAA! Pois dizendo que está amando, é uma coisa muito boa pra minha pessoinha! . " Simplesmente mágico" auhauhauhuahuha...boa essa, hein? uahuahuahuahuaha..POR FAVOR, NÃO TENHA UM TROÇO! Estou postando aqui, ó...\o auhauhuahuahuhaua Não me abandone :´( Ahhh...falando nisso...sabia que vi seus videos no youtube? Nossa...AMEI! GAMEI! Achei mt fofos! . Ai ai...está de parabéns..me encantei : ) Beijooooooosssss_

**Nara Rossima: **_Você achou perfeito? . Nossa...que lindaaa...valeu, menininhaaaaa!!!! Me deixou feliz: ) Ah...de nadaaa...merece aquelas reviews..e mt mais! Mt boa a ficcc!!! Pode deixar que vou continuar acompanhando siiimmmmm, queridaaaa!!!!! Estarei esperandooo..Beijooooosssssss_

**Sassah Potter:**_ E lá está ela..sempre firme e forte ali! . QUE BOM QUE GOSTOU, MENINAAAA!!!! Concordo com a parte de não estar de bom com o amor e tudo mais..mas..constrangimento? Oo Gostaria de ficar constrangida todo dia daquele jeito :PpP uhauhauhauhauhauahuhauh...OmG...James_ _saradooo..siiiiim, completamenteeee!!!! Aquela olhada e voltinha? Acho que seria pouco..pediria isso, uma desfilada e uma partida de Strip- Poquer! Oo Não sei jogar, mas acho que aprenderia, pois se ganhasse pelo menos uma vez, sairia no lucro total..só tinha uma pecinha ali para ele tirar : PpP Lily sortuda...teve ( Oo) aquele Deus nuzinho em sua frente diversas vezes (creio eu) uahuahuahuaha..Harry teve que nascer de algum jeito, certo? uahuahuaha só nos beijinhos não sairia nada! auhauhuahuaha. Nossa, você e um monte de gente quer que ela conte pra ele sobre o velho carcomida lá...uahauhauuah..relaxem...tudo em seu tempo! Deixa a Lily sofrer um pouco...ela fez o coitado sofrer bastante já também..mesmo que com isso ele sofre também, maaaasss...vc entendeu! uahauhuahuaauauhuh Beijooosssssss_

**Paula Evans Potter: **_OLHAAAAAA...que linda, tá adorando mesmo a fic? . Meu Deus...obrigada!!!! Aahhh..gostou do Siriusão cara de pau, né? Ele não podia ser diferente auhauhauhuahuahuahuha Os foras na Jessy...realmente...o que o ciumes do amigo e raiva não faz com uma pessoa, não é? uhauhuahuahuahuaha...espero que continue acompanhando a fic, menina! Ficarei muito feliz em ver seus comentários por aqui de novo: ) Me add no msn sim, linda...pode me passar se quiser, ou já me add! hehehehehe Beijoooooooooooooooooosssssssssssss_


	15. Jogo, briga, música e felicidade!

**_"Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito  
Tanto tempo estudando seu jeito  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance  
Sonho tanto com esse romance_**

**_Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar _**

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?"

James estava cansado. Mal conseguia se fixar nas imagens ao seu redor. Fazia dias que não conseguia dormir direito e um cansaço terrível o invadia todo dia, a toda hora. Uma dor de cabeça insistia em acabar ainda mais com ele. Olhou em volta e viu toda aquela gente, todos esperando...uma boa parte...desejando que ele pegasse logo o pomo!

- HEY HOU...LET´S GO! HEY HOU...LET´S GO!- a torcida da Grifinória gritava a plenos pulmões para o time que ganhava com uma pequena diferença de pontos da Sonserina. O time adversário estava violento e complicado como sempre fora. O jogo estava digno de uma final entre as duas casas

- O James parece não estar muito bem...ou será impressão minha?- perguntou Emy com o rosto pintado ao lado de Lily e Remus também pintados quando a torcida deu uma trégua com a gritaria

- Eu também havia percebido, Emy! Será que ele está passando mal?- foi a vez de Lily

- James só está cansado, meninas! Afinal...todos estão...o jogo começou a três horas atrás!

Emy suspirou fundo e se debruçou na grade da arquibancada

- Do jeito que James está...não irá pegar o pomo nunca!

\/--------------------\/--------------------\/

- Hey, Pontas...nada do Pomo?- perguntou Sirius que se aproximou rápido do amigo, mas ainda de olho no jogo

- Nada, cara! Daqui a pouco vou desabar da vassoura de tanto sono

- Calma, Pontinhas...fica atento no jogo que isso logo logo acaba!- Sirius piscou para o amigo e voou para longe dele

- Que droga de jogo está sendo! Meu último jogo em Hogwarts e estou parecendo um zumbi na vassoura! Zero de aproveitamento? Que porcaria!- James passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo de nervoso

- **_E a Sonserina marca mais um ponto! Está logo atrás da Grifinória...se Potter não pegar o pomo, o time da Sonserina terá sua grande honra de ganhar uma final contra a Grifinória após muitos anos!_**

**_- _**Ah...cala a boca, seu idiota!- disse James para si- Por Mérlin...que droga de pomo! Será que soltaram mesmo essa porcaria de bola?

E como se seu desejo fosse atendido, o moreno viu algo dourado brilhando forte perto do chão, ao lado dos aros do gol da Sonserina.

_"É agora ou nunca."_

James girou a vassoura na direção e a embicou para o chão. O vento forte e muito gelado (afinal, estavam em Janeiro ainda) batia em seu rosto fazendo sentir dores. Olhou para o lado oposto e viu Lestrange ir em sua direção, mas pelo seu jeito, não estava vendo o pomo, apenas o seguia

- Trouxa!- James riu e se voltou para o pomo que estava cada vez mais próximo. E mais, e mais...a torcida da Grifinória acordou de um salto quando viu James mergulhar em direção ao chão

- HEY HOU...LET´S GO! HEY HOU...LET´S GO!- eles gritavam cada vez mais alto com sorrisos nos lábios e batiam palmas sincronizadamente

"_Está tão perto...tão perto! Por que essa vassoura não vai mais rápido? Pega essa, James!"_

O moreno começou a colocar os pés em cima da vassoura e se equilibrando. Olhou para o lado e viu Lestrange muito perto, tinha a chance e tinha que aproveitar. Ouvia os gritos da sua casa ao fundo, mas o turbilhão de pensamentos o invadia deixando a música como plano de fundo para tudo. O pomo estava centímetros de suas mãos...sua vassoura não poderia ir mais rápido do que aquilo...então resolveu fazer o que já tinha em mente.

James pegou impulso e pulou da vassoura na direção da bola dourada. Sentiu a vassoura do adversário passar raspando por ele que deu uma cambalhota dolorosa no campo...com o pomo na mão!

- **..._Potter consegue capturar o pomo! VITÓRIA PARA A CASA DOS LEÕES!_**

A torcida da Grifinória urrava agora como loucos. James se levantou sorrindo para a bola em sua mãos...conseguiu terminar o Quadribol em Hogwarts com vitória e o troféu!

- CONSEGUIMOS, PONTAS...CONSEGUIMOS!- Sirius pulou nos ombros de James largando a vassoura. Os dois cairam no campo e o resto do time se aproximou e pulou em cima dos dois também. Pela felicidade de todos...o jogo parecia que salvara a vida deles!

- Cara, eu não acredito! Conseguimos realizar o sonho desde que entramos no time: ganhar todos os campeonatos até o nosso último ano!- Sirius, já em pé, abraçava James descontroladamente

- Eu disse que a gente conseguiria, Almofadinhas!- James sorria abobado

- AHH...JURAVA QUE TERIA QUE MATAR VOCÊS DEPOIS DO JOGO!- Emy disse e pulou no pescoço dos dois morenos ao mesmo tempo- Ainda bem que ganharam!- ela sorriu soltando-os

- Claro que ganharíamos!

- Admito que ganharam, mas não mereciam!- era Lucius e o resto do time ao seu lado. Os Grifinórios se voltaram para eles

- Se realmente não merecíamos, não ganharíamos!- disse Sirius. Lucius sorrius desdenhoso

- Não irei tirar essa ilusão! Viemos cumprimentá-los pelo péssimo jogo de vocês!- o louro oferece a mão para um cumprimento, mas nenhum dos Grifinórios a aceitou

- Já falei para irmos logo para os vestiários, Lucius!- disse Lestrange o puxando pela manga do uniforme

- Não, não! Vocês ganharam a Taça...mas esperem e verão a vingança!

- Cadê o espírito esportivo, Malfoy? Tirou quando foi tingir o belo cabelo e esqueceu de recolocar?- era Thomas, da Grifinória. Muitos riram ali

- Por que não pergunta para a sua mãe? Ah não, esqueci...a sangue-ruim da sua mamãezinha morreu semana passada, certo?

Thomas bufou forte e fechou os punhos

- Como tem a coragem de tentar inferiorizar pessoas que estão bem a cima de você, Malfoy? Creio que o nível que esteja, o limite já tenha passado!

Mais risadas

- Você quer falar sobre nível, Potter? Eu ainda lembro de uma reportagem a uns dias atrás...

James cerrou os olhos e os punhos, assim como Thomas. Estava demorando para que os Sonserinos falassem algo

- Você pode falar o que quiser sobre isso, Malfoy...pois tenho plena consciência da minha opção sexual. E nem irei discutir sobre isso, pois quem tem que estar ciente disso são as mulheres e não os homens...a não ser que a minha opção sexual influencie algo na sua vida!

Os Grifinórios desabaram na risada

- Você sendo homem ou não, só desejo distância de você! Como você disse sobre nível, isso só mostra que o seu está mais abaixo do que muitos por aqui...como por exemplo, o da sangue-ruim da Evans!

Lucius conseguiu! O Sonserino sabia como irritar James Potter! Queria que o maroto soltasse fogos pela venta, mas não foi exatamente isso que ganhou

Lucius caiu no chão logo após receber um soco na boca de James

- Você não vai querer falar com ninguém sobre nível, Malfoy! Descobri que você não tem um!- James se recompôs quando Minerva apareceu em sua frente saindo da mutidão

- Sr. Potter...agredindo um aluno fisicamente? Não sabe comemorar uma grande vitória do jeito certo?- a professora disse raivosa

- Prof. ele...

- Ele veio te procovar por ter perdido..Sr. Malfoy, se levante- ela disse vendo Lucius fazendo cena ainda no chão- Ele veio te provocar e você aceitou, como sempre. Me desculpe, Sr. Potter...detenção!

- Mas Prof. ele...

- Sr. Black...se não quiser ganhar uma detenção, vá para o vestiário e não discuta comigo! E leve seu amigo junto!- disse apontando para James

Sirius fez uma cara de quem não gostou, mas segurou nos ombros de James e saíram da confusão

\/-----------------\/-----------------\/------------------\/---------------------\/

- Aquele ainda vai pagar a lingua!- James disse chutando o banco do vestiário ao chegar

- Deixa...esse e mais muitos ainda vão se ferrar..mas deixe, deixe...vão por conta própria- disse Sirius sentando-se

- Parabéns!- disse Remus entrando sorrindo e batendo na cabeça dos dois marotos

- Valeu, Aluado! Mas...se veio todo feliz, é porque não viu a briga, não é?- perguntou James

- Vi que você socou o Lucius, mas eu e a Lily não conseguimos chegar a tempo para saber o motivo...Emy que desceu que nem louca a arquibancada para falar com vocês

- Menos mal...é melhor a Li ficar sem essa! Bom, só mais uma detenção para a coleção...nada de grave!

- É...mais papel para nós, pobre Monitores-Chefes, organizarmos!

Os dois morenos riram

- Fala sério, Aluadinho querido...adora ver nossos nomes milhares de vezes naquelas pilhas de papéis

- Sr. Black...aquilo só se torna pilha, porque a maioria são as detenções dos dois!

- Ah...meros detalhes!

- Eu vou ir tomar uma ducha urgente...para tirar o sono, a sujeira, o cansaço e o nervoso!- James se levantou e seguiu em direção dos chuveiros

- Eu vou tomar na Torre...aí já emendo com a festa!- Sirius disse saindo com Remus do vestiário.

James ligou o chuveiro inteiro para que saísse água gelada. Estava frio, mas queria sentir acordado de vez. Tirou o uniforme, o óculos e o tênis e entrou de uma vez. Soltou alguns gemidos de frio e passava as mãos pelos cabelos para a água se espalhar rápido e se acostumar

**_"Lembro da sua pele macia!  
E fico doido  
Lembro do seu sorriso perfeito!  
E perco a linha  
Lembro do seu olhar impactante  
E da vontade de voltar  
Lembro do seu beijo!"_**

Após uns 5 minutos ali em baixo, decidiu colocar na água quente. O impacto que deu foi ótimo e "refrescante". Agora era confortável e nem sentia mais vontade de sair. Seu corpo foi esquentando lentamente, com um formigamento incrível! Ficou ali, parado, sentindo a água escorrer por todo o seu corpo enquanto seu pensamento vagava entre cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que ele era tão fascinado

- Bem que você poderia estar aqui também!

Desligou o chuveiro, se secou e enrolou a toalha na cintura. Ele riu ao lembrar que Lily o pegou assim em sua casa e que teve um efeito estranho nela, ele percebeu!

Saiu sorrindo e balançando os cabelos e espalhando água para todos os lados. Chegou até o seu armário e o abriu. Quando colocou seu óculos...

- James?- ele escutou uma voz vindo dos bancos. Certificou que a toalha estava bem presa e foi até lá. Viu os cabelos ruivos que estava sonhando até agora

- Lily?- ela estava de costas para ele e mesmo depois de ouvir seu nome, não se virou

- Er...oi! Não deu para te cumprimentar no campo, então vim até aqui falar com você, mas estava tomando banho e fiquei te esperando- continuava de costas

- Por que está de costas?- ele perguntou confuso conferindo a toalha novamente

- Porque da última vez que eu apareci de repente, enquanto você tomava banho, quase te peguei sem nada!- ela riu

- Estou de toalha, Li...pode se virar!- ele disse rindo também

- Mesmo estando, acho melhor eu continuar assim!

- Acha que vou arrancar a toalha? Ou não aguenta olhar para o corpo perfeito de James Potter?- Lily riu novamente

- Nem um e nem outro, James, seu metido! É melhor você ir se trocar primeiro e depois eu te cumprimento

- Tudo bem...mas me espera aqui!

O moreno voltou rápido para o armário, vestiu sua calça jeans, a blusa de frio e o tênis e voltou correndo para a ruiva

- Prontinho! James Potter ao seu dispôr e vestido!

- Agora sim!- ela se virou sorrindo e o abraçou. Daquele jeito que ele ama, nas pontas dos pés para ficar quase na altura dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço, fazendo seu rosto se afundar nos cabelos dela, sentir o cheiro que só ela tinha e sorrir ao pensar que ficaria em sua roupa- Parabéns pelo campeonato...vocês mereceram ganhar!- ela sussurrou

- Obrigado, Li!

Ficaram ali, abraçados. Lily sentiu suas pernas bambearem com o cheiro de James, tão perfeito. Aqueles cabelos ainda molhados, mais bagunçados ainda, a respiração dele estava acelerada como a sua "_Será que está se sentindo como eu?"_

- Ah, Li...sinto tanto a sua falta!- ele sussurrou quebrando o silêncio que reinara passando as mãos pelas costas dela como se quisesse sentir de novo cada centímetro da ruiva

Lily sentia rastros de fogo pelas suas costas a cada toque do moreno. Segurou firme nos cabelos dele e soltou a respiração calmamente, para não sair nenhum barulho que soasse como um gemido

- James...- ela o chamou baixo.

- Hmm?- ele respondeu enquanto começava a passar os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço da ruiva, fazendo um arrepio enorme passar pelo corpo da garota

- Eu vim aqui para te dizer uma coisa...- ela continuou com falhas na voz, sentindo a boca do maroto chegar aos seus ouvidos

- Pode falar - sussurrou. Lily sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua buchecha quando o rosto dele se dirigia para a frente do rosto dela. No momento, James já estava com Lily grudada em seu corpo, com seus braços inteiramente enlaçados na cintura da ruiva

- Eu vim aqui para te falar que...- ela parou subitamente quando James a apertou contra seu corpo e uma nova onde de arrepios começara a eletriza-la. Uma das mãos do moreno foi até a nuca da ruiva, acariciando os cabelos dela. Ele riu quando viu que as coisas que fazia dava o efeito que queria na garota

- O que você veio falar?- ele a desafio enquanto voltava a beijar o pescoço dela

"_ Ah, Mérlin...ele não colabora! Assim é golpe baixo, James Potter"_

- Eu vim falar que...- ele queria muito ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. Fazia tempo que ficava apenas lembrando..e ficar apenas na memória não era o suficiente para James

- Fala, Li...por favor- ele se separara rápido do pescoço da ruiva para falar e logo voltou para continuar ao beijo que bem sabia, a ruiva estava gostando

- ...que irei monitorar você na sua detenção!- ela disse rápido e como um balde d´água fria, James parou de beijar a ruiva, mas não se moveu.

- O que você disse?- ele perguntou incrédulo, fazendo Lily fechar os olhos ao sentir o vento quente que vinha da boca do maroto enquanto falava no seu pescoço

- A prof. Mcgonagall me pediu para te monitorar, já que Remus é seu amigo!- a ruiva disse normalmente, mesmo ainda sentindo os arrepios passando pelo corpo

- Você veio aqui para me parabenizar e dizer...isso?- ele perguntou a soltando. As frases da ruiva fez um bom trabalho, porque o estado em que estava, James pensou que precisaria de outro banho frio para se "recuperar"

- Sim!- ele fechou os olhos e passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos enquanto se afastava dela. De repente, sob os olhares confusos da ruiva, ele começou a rir

- Como eu sou idiota...pensei que tinha vindo aqui porque também sentia a minha falta! Que doce ilusão a minha...acho que o meu primo está fazendo um bom trabalho

- O que seu primo tem a ver com isso, James?

- Tudo! Ele está te rondando agora e talvez você prefira um Jacob que mal conhece do que um James que convive a sete anos!

- Larga de ser bobo, James! O seu primo quer amizade - ele revirou os olhos demonstrando impaciência- Hey, não faça isso...é sério!

- Aham...como se eu não conhecesse o dito cujo! Enfim...você é quem sabe...vá e tente ter apenas amizade com ele, Lily!- foi a vez dela revirar os olhos. Ela andou até a porta do vestiário, a abriu e se virou para o moreno

- Pára de pensar essas coisas, seu boboca...não é por Jacob que sinto algo além de amizade!

"_Não foi do jeito que você pensava, James Potter...mas foi quase lá! Pelo menos disse algo parecido com 'eu te amo' "_

James sorriu e voltou para seu armário para terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

* * *

- ESTÁ MALUCO, SIRIUS BLACK?- Emy estava quase se descabelando 

- Hey...não precisa gritar, doida!

- ISSO É PARA VER SE VOCÊ ME ESCUTA!

- Nós estamos numa festa com muita música e muita conversa...eu não estou gritando, mas você me escuta!

- Ok, Sirius...desculpa...mas...o que você está falando é loucura!

Os dois estavam em uma parte um pouco mais afastada da festa toda que se espalhava pela Sala Comunal no momento

- Emy...eu VI! Perfeitamente...ninguém me contou...eu VI!

- Viu errado então! Todos estão dançando por aqui...todo mundo com todo mundo, não vê?

- Mas eu VI quando aquele idiota do Robert veio toda assanhadinho para cima de você...ATÉ TE PUXOU PELA CINTURA PARA VOCÊ SE APROXIMAR MAIS!

- Não precisa gritar, Sirius Black! Eu falo baixo e você me escuta...por que está gritando agora?- ela arqueou a sobrancelha

- Pelo santo amor de Mérlin, você não está me levando a sério- ele jogou os braços para cima impaciente

- E você está me levando, por acaso?

- Estou levando o nosso namoro a sério, além de você também!

- Já te falei...ele dançou comigo como dançou com todos ali...assim como você dançou com muitas pessoas...assim como eu estava dançando!

- Então está bem...vou ali dançar com todo mundo...e talvez a Mary, que estava me secando até agora, venha dançar comigo assim como está fazendo com todos.

- Como você é ridiculamente galinha, Sirius!- Emy cruzou os braços meneando a cabeça

- Ué...irei dançar com todos!- ele sorriu e voltou para o meio da festa

- Seu idiota!- ela disse em um tom em que o moreno ainda podia ouvir. Logo depois, alguém pousou uma mão em seu ombro direito

- Emy...você viu o Sirius por aí?- James perguntou olhando em volta

- Se eu vi? Claro que vi aquele inferno de menino...está atrás de algum rabo-de-saia- James pousou seu olhar na morena

- Pára com isso, Emy.

- É sério, James Potter!- ela o olhou séria

- Brigaram?

- O que está óbvio?

- Hmm...primeira briga do casal-dinâmico! Mas não desconta em mim a sua raiva, hein? Se não terei que descontar em você a minha frustração também!

- Frustração? Acabou de ganhar o Campeonato!

- Sim...ganhei o Campeonato, mas não a ruiva! Foi por pouco, mas não ganhei ainda- Emy olhou pesando para James e logo falou

- Vocês dois são uns idiotas, sabia? A Jessy nem está mais no caminho e ficam de lenga-lenga

- Não é tão simples assim, Emy! A Lily me deu um fora do nada...sem nem mesmo me explicar direito as coisas. Mas eu sei que aquela ruiva teimosa gosta de mim, sei que não resiste aos encantos desse moreno irresistível que aqui vos fala

- Ok, Senhor Maravilha...por favor, não se gabe, pois seu ego já está no limite máximo!

- Engraçadinha...bom, mas cadê o Sirius? Preciso falar com ele, mas ninguém me viu ainda, sabe...não quero aquela bagunça toda quando me virem...você sabe, né...capitão do time e apanhador ao mesmo tempo dá um trabaaaalho!

- Não falo que você é o Senhor Modéstia, porque realmente o que está dizendo é verdade! Quando te virem, irão te agarrar, te jogar para cima e tudo o mais! Mas o querido do seu amigo foi dançar...estava aqui antes de você chegar!

- Eu falo com ele depois...nem é nada de importante! Remus?

- Subiu já no começo da festa!

- Peter?

- Desaparecido!

- Ok...vou subir também!- James começou a andar, quando se virou de novo- Lily?

- Subiu também, mas para a sua infelicidade, não foi para o seu quarto!- Emy riu e James também- Boa sorte com o trajeto até a escada!

- Valeu!

O moreno ia ligeiramente abaixado pelos cantos do Salão. Todos estavam muito distraídos com a música e com as bebidas para notarem uma pessoa completamente alta e cabelos completamente arrepiados tentando passar como um rato pelos cantinhos. Chegou na escada e começou a ir de dois em dois degraus

- O CAPITÃO!- alguém berrou apontando para as escadas. James parou fechando os olhos já esperando o que vinha. A música parou rapidamente. Ele se virou lentamente com um sorriso amarelo e encarou todos que...também o encarava. Até pôde ver Emy rindo no mesmo canto. Quando se virou para frente, viu uns três garotos subirem em sua direção. Ele recuou alguns degraus assustado

- Não, não...eu preciso ir descansar- ele implorava enquanto os três já seguravam em suas pernas e o levantando

- POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! - todos gritavam agora com James já no meio do Salão e ainda nos braços dos outros Grifinórios

* * *

Lily lia atentamente um livro quando começou a ouvir gritos vindo do Salão com o nome que ela tentava deixar de lado pelo menos enquanto estava estudando 

- Ah...como ele adora toda essa atenção!- ela disse para si e riu menando a cabeça

Voltou a ler ignorando os berros lá de baixo, mas agora outro barulho a incomodava. Vinha da janela...era a mesma coruja que trouxera a carta de Jacob da última vez. Ela foi até a janela e deixou que a coruja entrasse.

- Pobre bicho...deve estar morrendo de fome!- a ruiva foi até seu armário e tirou umas bolachinhas de um saquinho dando para a coruja e tirou a carta de suas patas

_" Hallo lieb Lily..._

_Me desculpe pela demora da sua resposta, mas meu trabalho por aqui está tirando uma boa parte de meu tempo. Afinal...os sinais de Você- Sabe- Quem já estão chegando no meu país e a comunidade bruxa está ficando em alerta máximo!_

_Enfim...minha visita à Inglaterra será na próxima semana, sem dia exato ainda...mas pretendo te visitar antes do fim de semana._

_Você pode pensar que sou um tolo, mas desde que te vi pela primeira vez, você não tem saído da minha cabeça...é uma coisa estranha para mim até, mas...deixa isso para lá! Quero ter uma grande amizade com você, pois percebi que é uma menina encantadora e ficaria honrado em ter a sua amizade! _

_Espero que as minhas palavras não tenha assustado ou coisa parecida...estou sendo bem sincero!_

_Fico por aqui e...se não for pedir de mais...poderia dar algo para a minha coruja comer e beber? Creio eu que ela esteja cansada!_

_Küsse_

_Jacob"_

- Mérlin!- foi a única palavra que saiu da boca da ruiva após ler a carta e antes que a porta do dormitório se abrisse com força. Ela se virou e viu uma Emy completamente vermelha e soltando fumaças pelos ouvidos

- GGGRRRR...EU MATO AQUELE VERME!- a morena gritou socando o colchão da sua cama. Lily pensou várias vezes em se aproximar, mas estava meio receosa

- Emy? O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou ainda afastada da amiga. Emy começou a rir

- Como eu pude cair, em algum momento, e como eu pude acreditar mesmo que Sirius Black teria uma namorada firme? LILY - a ruiva saltou- COMO ME DEIXOU FAZER ISSO, LILY, COMO?

- Emy, eu...eu não esto te entendendo!

- Claro que não me entende...nunca teve um namorado como Sirius Black!- no meio dos risos irônicos da garota, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto

- Emy! Por favor, não chora...me conta o que aconteceu!- Lily se aproximou e abraçou a amiga que agora desabara em um verdadeiro choro

- Ele é ridículo...me enganou, deu falsas esperanças de que eu era diferente...até chegou a dizer que me amava um momento e havia me soado tão sincero e agora...ele está lá em baixo, se esfregando com aquela...aquela Mary do sexto ano...na frente de todos...na minha frente!

- Sirius beijou outra?- Lily perguntou espantada

- Beijou, Lily! A gente brigou antes, ele estava com ciúmes de eu estar dançando com as pessoas e acabei dançando com o Robert, mas isso não queria dizer que podia sair por aí beijando as outras!

- Você está certa!- Lily procurava as palavras certas para dizer- Eu não sou uma conhecedora nata de Sirius Black, mas ele é muito parecido com James para eu poder arriscar a dizer que agora ele está muito arrependido! Fez para te passar ciúmes, isso é certeza...acho que não deveria ter ido tão longe, mas...

- Não quero saber, Lily...ele terá que arcar com as consequências dos seus erros..ah se não vai!

* * *

- Você é muito trouxa... um retardado... um idiota...um débil mental...VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS GRAVES! 

- Hey...calma aí, Aluado!

- Calma? Você me pede calma? Você percebeu o que fez, sua anta?- Remus estava quase pulando em Sirius, já no dormitório

- Eu nem vou comentar sobre a sua atitude, Almofadinhas! Somos marotos sim...aprontamos mil e uma...mas fazer o que você fez?- foi a vez de James falar

- Gente...ela me provocou primeiro! Vocês não estavam lá quando aconteceu

- E daí? Ela beijou o cara? Pelo o que contou, ELE foi todo assanhadinho para ela, e não o contrário!

- Eu...estou arrependido pelo o que eu fiz, tá legal? Emy é a melhor garota que eu já conheci e sei que ela não mereceu ver aquela cena!

- Se ela não merecia, por que fez?

- Aluado...eu estava cego no momento! Pode parecer quase normal para vocês se vissem a namorada dançando com o cara e ele ficar fazendo as coisas que Robert fazia...mas eu não deixo barato!

- A culpa não foi dela, Sirius!

- Se ela não quisesse, teria se separado dele, Pontas! Ele fez, ela continuou e ficaram lá dançando coladinhos...ele praticamente encoxando a MINHA namorada! Eu não iria ficar parado, né? Fui lá e a tirei a força, brigamos, dissemos idiotices um para o outro, ela me deixou com mais raiva ainda...e fiz besteira! Eu admito...sou homem o suficiente para isso! E ainda bem que você, Pontas, me viu e me arrancou dos braços daquela menina...senão eu iria fazer mais besteira ainda!- Sirius suspirou arrependido. Olhava para o chão um pouco desolado

- Emy viu, Almofadinhas! Como você acha que ela está se sentindo agora?- James se encostou no pé da cama do amigo com os braços cruzados

- Provavelmente entupindo os ouvidos da Lily com muitos xingamentos a meu respeito!

- E triste, com raiva...arrisco que esteja chorando também!- disse Remus por fim

- Será que o nosso namoro furou?

- Você ainda pergunta? Emy não tem cara de ser corna mansa!- James disse meneando a cabeça para o amigo e entrando no banheiro

* * *

A semana começou calma até demais para os marotos e Lily e Emy. Pode-se dizer calma, porque Emy evitava de todos os jeitos ficar perto deles e Lily a acompanhava para ficar ouvindo os ataques de raiva que dava. Emy mal falara com Sirius, o ignorava completamente, nem ao menos cedeu quando o maroto pediu para conversar com ela. 

- Por que você não escuta o que ele tem a dizer? Sirius também é humano e merece uma chance para se explicar!- disse Lily quando saíam da aula de Poções e os marotos logo atrás

- Lily...por favor...não começa!- ela pediu baixinho para que eles não a escutassem

- Ok...não está mais aqui quem falou!

- Eu não tiva a oportunidade de conversar com você, mas - a morena olhou rapidamente para trás para ver a distância entre os marotos- James me falou que aconteceu alguma coisa no dia do jogo!

- Bem, eu...

- MENINAS!- alguém chegou por trás das duas abraçando forte pelos ombros

- ALEX!- as duas gritaram de volta correspondendo o abraço do amigo

- Que saudade que eu senti de vocês!

- Você é um amigo totalmente desnaturado! A única coisa que fez foi mandar uma mísera cartinha de nada falando que voltaria alguns dias depois do Natal...nos abandonou!- disse Lily

- Me desculpem...mas meu pai e eu estávamos em uma missão muito perigosa, sabem? E não podíamos ficar mandando cartas! Só pude mandar a que mandei e meu pai para Dumbledore avisando que eu me atrasaria a voltar

- Alex!- eles ouviram exclamarem logo atrás

- Sumido, cara- disse Remus apertando a mão do garoto

- Pois é...tive alguns imprevistos- ele cumprimentou todos os marotos

- Estava nos Estados Unidos, não é?- Sirius perguntou

- Sim...Los Angeles, para ser exato!

- E lá você...

- Hey, Alex...vem com a gente e nos conte como foi!- Emy disse puxando o amigo pelo braço deixando Sirius falando com o nada

- Nossa...quanta delicadeza e educação!

- Você não quer que ela pule no seu pescoço de felicidade, não é mesmo?- Lily perguntou ironica e deu as costas para os marotos...ou melhor, para 3/4 deles

- Mulheres...por favor, alguém compre o manual e me entregue depois! Bando de loucas

- Isso mesmo, Almafadinhas...faça as besteiras e culpe as mulheres por ficarem bravas com você!- Remus revirou os olhos e seguiu andando pelo corredor. James deu de ombros e o seguiu

- Remus John Lupin...humpt...manual inexistente! Está do meu lado ou do delas?- ele perguntou indo atrás dos outros dois marotos

O Salão Principal já estava cheio para o jantar. Por quererem ouvir as histórias, marotos e meninas estavam sentados perto

- Nossa...só me lembro de estar correndo que nem um louco no meio da madrugada e escutando tiro sendo lançado para todos os lados. Eu nunca senti tanto medo naquela hora...meu pai tinha ficado para trás e eu não tinha a mínima idéia para que lado seguir! Foi muito sinistro!

- Você é doido, Alex! Por que ficar se arriscando assim?- Lily perguntou

- Ah, já um treino né...para quem quer ser Auror, estou em ótimo caminho treinando com detetives trouxas

- Deve ser muito louco...gostaria de treinar assim com trouxas!- disse James tomando um gole de suco

- Imaginem só...- Sirius começou a fazer gestos rápidos com as mãos - você ficar no meio de uma "guerra de armas", a adrenalina vai lá para cima, correndo e se sentir totalmente perdido...deve ser uma sensação muito...

- Masoquista?- Remus completou. Eles riram

- Não, Aluado...uma sensação "boa" depois de você se ver livre daquilo tudo!

- Você é lunático, Sirius!- Lily disse segurando o riso

- Mas ele está certo, gente...depois você sente uma sensação de loucura! Realmente, a adrenalina fica em alta- disse Alex

- É...o Black estava sentindo falta dessa adrenalina toda mesmo!- Emy se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que eles se sentaram. Eles se viraram para ela sem entender

- Como assim?- o moreno perguntou. Estava do outro lado da mesa, em frente a ela

- Sua vida, Black ...estava bem parada desde o dia do jogo de Quadribol, não é? Precisa fazer algo para " levar a adrenalina lá para cima"

- Emy...que raios você...

- Com certeza concorda comigo!- ela disse o interrompendo

James, Lily, Remus e Alex se entreolharam rápido com temor no olhar...já era de se esperar que os dois brigariam ainda

- Pára de falar asneiras, Emy!

- Asneiras? Agora eu falo asneiras? Acho que a única asneira que eu disse em toda a minha vida...foi te dizer um dia que te amo!

- Eu perdi alguma coisa muuuito importante?- Alex sussurrou para a ruiva e ela apenas assentiu sem tirar os olhos do casal

- O que? Está cuspindo no prato que comeu?- Sirius adquiria um tom vermelho no rosto agora

- O único que cuspiu foi você, Sirius Black!

- Você, Emily, pode dizer o que quiser sobre seus arrependimentos...mas eu nunca me arrependo do que eu faço!- talvez Sirius devia ter ficar quieto nessa hora. O moreno, na hora em que falou aquilo, não estava pensando no ato de beijar a menina e sim de passar ótimos tempos ao lado de Emy e dizer que a amava também. Porém...ele não imaginava que ela pensaria o oposto do que deveria pensar

Emy se levantou do banco e deu um tapa bem forte na cara de Sirius! Um tapa bem estalado, chamando a atenção de todos em volta e já deixando marcas dos cincos dedos na face dele

- Você é um ser desprezível, que deveria estar à sete palmos do chão...você não merece o ar que respira, Sirius Black!- Emy cuspia as palavras. Ficou fitando o moreno na sua frente, com o rosto ainda virado para o lado devido ao tapa, esperando uma reação..mas ela não veio. O moreno desviou o seu olhar para as suas pernas. Emy se endireitou e fitou o céu nublado que passava pelas cabeças dos alunos

Os outros quatro estavam sem reação. Não queriam deixar que os dois continuassem e deixassem que tomasse rumos perigosos, mas sentiam que não poderiam se meter entre eles.

- O que você está esperando para ter sua saída triunfante daqui?- Sirius perguntou com a cabeça ainda baixa. Todos se viraram para ele novamente- Não precisa esperar uma reação minha...não a terá!

- Ótimo...já imaginei que a sua covardia falaria mais alto!- Emy deu as costas para todos e antes que pudesse começar a andar, se virou para eles novamente- Não quero ninguém indo atrás de mim!- e foi em direção à saída

- Almofadinhas...- James o chamou com urgência, colocando seu braço nos ombros do amigo- hey...cara!- ele o chacoalhou levemente para que Sirius levantasse o olhar de uma vez

- Foi o primeiro tapa na cara da minha vida!- ele disse sorrindo amarelo levantando o rosto e mostrando que ele estava começando a inchar. Seu olhar, por incrível que parecesse, não demonstrava emoção alguma

- Sirius...te peço desculpas por isso!- Lily disse. Os três a miravam- Emy não era assim e...nossa...não era para ela ter feito isso...me sinto um pouco culpada e...ah, desculpa por isso!- ela terminou de falar e baixou a cabeça envergonhada (**N/A: Lily, você fumou? ¬¬) **

- Hey...não foi culpa sua, Li! Eu sei o quanto fui canalha...merecia aquele tapa! Deixa para lá...quando ela estiver mais calma, eu falo com ela e tento resolver isso- Sirius suspirou

- Bom, alguém terá que me explicar o que aconteceu aqui depois!- Alex disse sério

- Mais tarde eu te explico!- Remus disse

- Sirius...você tá legal?- James perguntou

- Você acha que um tapa na cara fará Sirius Black se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo? NUNCA! Mesmo que esse tapa venha de Emily Collen!

Lily se sentiu tentada em dizer "como assim mesmo que venha dela?", mas achou melhor não prolongar o assunto

- Sem desânimo, pessoal...vamos tentar comer em paz agora!- ela disse, já que todos ficaram com cara de enterro

- Pois é...porque esse frango está com uma cara deliciosa!- Sirius disse arrancando a asa do dito cujo e lascando uma mordida

- É assim que eu gosto de ver, Almofadinhas!- James disse dando leves tapinhas nas costas do amigo e Sirius mandou uma piscada para ele

* * *

Já era quarta- feira. A semana passava rápido e Lily sentia seu estômago esfriar a cada hora que pensava nisso...Jacob estava para chegar, não sabia o dia direito, mas estava receosa de o encontrar. Não era nem por ela, mas...por James! Como ele sabia sobre Jacob estar "rondando", como ele mesmo disse? 

_" Será que foi Emy que contou? Bom...nada contra ele saber, não era um segredo de Estado, mas...AH...paciência agora...ele sabe e pronto!"_

Lily olhou para a cama do lado onde a amiga dormia. Estava preocupada com ela...estava um pouco fria com os marotos e se distanciado um pouco dela. Não queria comentar sobre o ocorrido e nem tocar no assunto "Sirius Black" e Lily achava melhor não contrariar. Os raios do Sol invadiam cada vez mais o quarto e ela não tinha vontade alguma de sair. De noite, antes da detenção de James, o maroto teria a apresentação do seu trabalho de Estudos dos Trouxas. Ele nunca mais falara nada para ela e Lily nem sabia se ele ainda queria que ela fosse

- Eu falei que iria...então eu vou!- ela disse e se levantou da cama

\/--------------------------\/-----------------------\/-----------------------------\/----------------------\/----------------------\/

James olhava para a janela ao lado da sua cama e suspirou fundo enquanto coçava os olhos tentando afastar o sono

"_ Detenção hoje! Por Mérlin...se não fosse com a Lily, daria um jeito de escapar dessa. Ahhh não...hoje é dia da apresentação do trabalho...mas que saco! Vai ser um dia péssimo e cansativo, estou até vendo...será que a Lily vai? Claro que não, James...ela nem lembra mais disso! Nem vou comentar"_

_- _Vamos lá...começar mais um dia!- ele disse se levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro

* * *

- Mas que saco de dia...que péssimo...que tédio...que ódio...que raiva!- James murmurava ao lado de Sirius na aula de Feitiços 

- O que te aflinge, Pontas?

- Esse dia está um verdadeiro pé no saco, sabe...estou com vontade de sair batendo em todo mundo!

- Calma aí, hein...eu que estou do seu lado! Se me bater, eu não vou deixar se aproveitar da minha nobreza (**N/A: bem Chapolim esse Sirius auhauahuhauahuha)**

- Cara de pau!

A sineta tocou e todos se levantaram.

- Estou com uma louca e subita vontade de aprontar alguma coisa com o Ranhoso!

- Mas hoje não vai dar, né, Pontas! Você nos fez o favor de ter um trabalho para apresentar daqui a pouco e, logo depois, uma detenção para cumprir!- Remus disse se postando ao lado dos dois

- Está raivoso também, Aluado?- Sirius perguntou assustado

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque estava pensando na idéia de também confabular contra o nosso querido Ranhosinho!

- Ah, mas...

- Indo para onde?- Alex perguntou também se juntando a eles

- Sala Comunal, talvez!- James respondeu- Preparativos para a apresentação!

- É mesmo...aquele seu trabalho de cantor!

- É- suspiro- Lá vou eu! (**N/A: subita lembrança da música do " lá vou eu...lá vou eu..hoje a festa é na avenida"...aff)**

* * *

O moreno caminhava pelos corredores carregando algo em uma capa preta. Os corredores estavam vazios, mas ouviu uns murmúrios vindo de uma sala próxima e sabia que estavam a sua espera. James sabia que era uma pessoa bem segura de si e que sentir frios na barriga antes de fazer algo era bem raro, mas talvez se apresentar assim fosse algo bem raro e inimaginável por ele antes. Empurrou a porta entreaberta e as atenções se voltaram para ele. Não havia muita gente na sala, apenas aqueles da Grifinória que cursava Estudos dos Trouxas (detalhe: alunos grifinórios de todos os anos que cursavam) e todos os Corvinais também, já que dividia as aulas com eles. O moreno se lembrou de agradecer de não ser Sonserinos ali 

- Se atrasou um pouco, Sr. Potter!- disse uma mulher alta, cabelos loiros e curtos e que se vestia bem "trouxamente" para ele

- Me desculpe, Profª Dawson! Estava afinando o violão para não ter que fazer aqui- ele sussurrou para ela

- Ok então!- ela piscou para ele antes de se virar para a turma- Pessoal, agora vamos ficar por conta de James Potter!- ela bateu palmas e todos a seguiram. James sorriu um pouco sem graça e se dirigiu para um palco à frente de todos.

Ele pegou seu violão, trouxe um pequeno banquinho de madeira para mais perto do microfone e se sentou. Ao levantar a cabeça, cerrou os olhos quando eles se encontraram com as luzes que caíam sobre ele, até se sentiu um astro de rock mesmo, com toda aquela hospitalidade e produção...agora teria que cantar bem, sem desafinar e agradar a todos...ganhar nota também estava incluindo não passar vergonha!

James olhou um por um na sala e...não a viu. Sabia que Lily não lembraria da sua apresentação

"_Sem distrações agora, James Potter! Vamos lá"_

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para a professora e as luzes diminuíram. Se ajeitou novamente no banco e o violão na perna direita. Suspirou fundo. Quando deu a primeira nota, a porta se abriu, fazendo as atenções se virarem para ela novamente, assim como aconteceu quando James entrou, e o moreno parar a música nem ao menos no começo

- Me desculpe, Profª! Vim assistir a apresentação!- Lily disse um pouco sem ar por ter corrido até ali

- Tudo bem, Srta. Evans! Fico muito honrada com o apoio para o seu colega...se acomode, sim- a Profª conjurou uma cadeira para a ruiva, já que todas já estavam ocupadas e ela agradeceu enquanto se sentava

- Obrigada!

- Bom, Potter...creio que pode começar agora!- a mulher disse e sentando-se ao lado de Lily

- Ok!

Ele suspirou fundo novamente, tendo todo aquele preparo de se ajeitar mais no banquinho e o violão na perna novamente e, rapidamente, mexeu nos cabelos nervoso

Começou a dar os primeiros acordes e a sala caiu em um silêncio profundo. Após pouco segundos de melodia, ele pegou ar para começar a cantar suavemente

**This time, this place (_Este tempo, este lugar)_  
****Misused, mistakes (**_**Desperdícios , erros)  
**_  
Lily se remexeu na cadeira ao ouvir novamente a voz tão perfeita de James cantando

**Too long, too late (_Tão demorado , tão tarde_**)  
**Who was I to make you wait? ( _Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)_**

A ruiva se remexeu de novo, porém, agora fora pela tal letra da música.

É...James sabia que aquela letra não estava sendo mera coincidência. A escolhera propositalmente, na esperança que Lily fosse até a apresentação e a ouvisse

**Just one chance** _( Apenas mais uma chance)  
_**Just one breath** _( Apenas mais uma respiração)  
_**Just in case there's just one left** _(Caso reste apenas um)  
_**'Cause you know** ( _Porque você sabe)_  
**You know, you know** _( Você sabe, você sabe)_

**That I love you** _( Que eu te amo)  
_**I have loved you all along** _(Eu te amei o tempo todo)  
_**And I miss you** _(E eu sinto a sua falta)_  
**Been far away for far too long** _(Estive longe por muito tempo)  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** _(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)  
_**And you'll never go** _(E você nunca irá)  
_**Stop breathing** _(Eu pararei de respirar)  
_**If I don't see you anymore** _( Se eu não a vir mais)_

James se afastou do microfone e olhou para o violão enquanto tocava mais alguns acordes, logo depois, pela primeira vez desde que começara a tocar e cantar, olhou para a ruiva no fim da sala e não desviou mais o olhar. Lily olhava para o moreno sem qualquer reação. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer...claro que ficaria ali ouvindo até o final, mas a letra...aquela música e agora, ele a encarando! Pensava se a música era para ela...assim como pensava que as outras que já o ouvira cantar eram também!

**On my knees, I'll ask ( **_De joelhos, eu pedirei)_  
**Last chance for one last dance **_( Última chance para uma última dança)_  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand** _( Porque com você, eu confrontaria)_  
**All of hell to hold your hand**_ ( Todo o inferno para segurar a sua mão)_

James percebeu que a música estava "afetando" a ruiva e sentiu vontade de sorrir. Quase todos os seus segredos e sua vontades estavam estampados ali, naquela música e não deixaria que Lily não soubesse, nem que fosse cantando

**I'd give it all ( **_Eu daria tudo)_  
**I'd give for us (**_Eu daria por nós)_  
**Give anything but I won't give up**_ ( Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei)_  
**'Cause you know**_ ( Porque você sabe)_  
**You know, you know**_ ( Você sabe, você sabe)_

**That I love you** _( Que eu te amo)  
_**I have loved you all along** _(Eu te amei o tempo todo)  
_**And I miss you** _(E eu sinto a sua falta)_  
**Been far away for far too long** _(Estive longe por muito tempo)  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** _(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)  
_**And you'll never go** _(E você nunca irá)  
_**Stop breathing** _(Eu pararei de respirar)  
_**If I don't see you anymore** _( Se eu não a vir mais)_

James desviou o olhar da ruiva e voltou sua atenção belamente para o violão, e depois deu uma olhada por toda a sala

**So far away**_ ( Tão longe)_  
**Been far away for far too long** _( Estive longe por muito tempo)  
_**So far away** _( Tão longe)_  
**Been far away for far too long** _( Estive longe por muito tempo)_  
**But you know, you know, you know**_ ( Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)_

**I wanted**_ ( Eu queria)_  
**I wanted you to stay ( **_Eu queria que você ficasse)_  
**'Cause I needed**_ ( Porque eu precisava)_  
**I need to hear you say**_ ( Eu preciso ouvir você dizer)_

James tirou os olhos do violão e olhou direta e novamente para a ruiva após uma rápida pausa

**"That I love you** _( Que eu te amo)  
_**I have loved you all along (** Eu te amei o tempo todo)  
**And I forgive you** _( E eu te perdôo)  
_**For being away for far too long** _( Por estar tão longe por tanto tempo)  
_**So keep breathing**_ (Então continue respirando)_  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_ ( Por que eu não te deixarei mais)  
_**Believe it**_ ( Acredite)  
_**Hold on to me and never let me go"** _( Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir.")_

**So keep breathing**_ (Então continue respirando)_  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_ ( Por que eu não te deixarei mais)  
_**Believe it**_ ( Acredite)  
_**Hold on to me and never let me go"** _( Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir.")_

**Hold on to me and never let me go"** _( Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir.")_

James foi cessando a música diminuindo o tom dos acordes e desviando seu olhar da ruiva e mirando o chão, mania que ele tinha, Lily sabia, depois de cantar.

A sala se invadiu de palmas. Todos se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir o maroto como se estivessem em uma peça de teatro ou em algum musical. O moreno sentiu uma sensação de alívio e de trabalho feito, literalmente, e respirou fundo quando se levantou e se reverenciou para todos ali

Lily batia palmas mais lentamente do que todos. Ainda estava em um estado de choque, tanto que nem percebeu Sirius e Remus atrás dela também aplaudindo o amigo

- É ISSO AE, PONTAS!- Sirius gritou seguido de um assovio forte

James sorriu maroto ao ver os amigos. A profª já subia no palco com a cara mais feliz do mundo quando o moreno já guardava seu violão

- Meus parabéns, Potter! Não tenha dúvida que a sua nota será máxima!

- Obrigado, Profª Dawson! Foi até divertido fazer esse trabalho!- ele sorriu

- Já está dispensado, querido! Bom fim de tarde!- ela sorriu de volta e ele foi de encontro com os outros dois marotos e Lily

- Nós chegamos no meio, mas a gente sabe que você não poderia ter sido melhor, Pontas!- Remus disse dando um tapinha no ombro de James

- Valeu!- ele disse um pouco sem-graça- O que achou, Lily?

A ruiva engoliu seco antes de responder

- Adorei! Você canta muito bem e foi uma ótima escolha de música!

- Agora não duvida mais dos meus dotes musicais?

- De jeito nenhum!- ela sorriu

- Vai abandonar esse lance de violão e cantarolar?- perguntou Sirius quando já caminhavam pelo corredor

- Ah, eu...

- Não pára não!- disse Lily subitamente

- Por que não?- os três perguntaram juntos

- Ah...sei lá! James parece que gosta e...canta bem e também...bom, ele se deu bem com o violão, não é? Eu gosto muito de te ouvir cantando!- ela disse por fim

- É porque você ainda não me ouviu cantando, ruivinha! Você deveria assistir um show meu...posso fazer um particular para você!- Sirius recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas- AÍ! Ok, ok...faço um showzinho particular só para você, Pontinhas...só para não ficar com ciúmes!- Sirius mandou uma piscada para James

- Ah, vocês dois!- Remus meneou a cabeça enquanto Lily ria- Vamos logo para jantarmos e...Pontas cumprir a sua milésima detenção!

- Ah, Aluado...foi proposital você lembrar?

- Claro, meu caro amigo!- Remus sorriu marotamente

Chegaram ao Salão Principal rindo quando Remus falou das pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa da Sala Dos Monitores que continham mais detenções de James e Sirius do que degraus em toda a Hogwarts

- Emily Collen! Por que não foi na minha apresentação?- a morena deu um leve salto do banco de onde se servia de um belo banquete

- Desculpe, James...quando eu estava indo, Amos Diggory me parou no corredor!

- O que ele queria com você?- Sirius perguntou automaticamente

- Nada que diga respeito à você!

- UI- James sussurrou

- O que ele te disse, Emy?- Lily perguntou quando viu que Sirius iria retrucar

- Conversamos sobre banalidades!

- E banalidades incluem um pedido?- a ruiva perguntou já se servindo como os marotos

- Sim!

- Hogsmead?- Remus perguntou

- Ele queria algo menos clichê, mas eu acho melhor a gente fazer isso mesmo

- Para quem acabou um namoro tão recentemente, até que não demorou muito para arranjar outro- Sirius cutucou enquanto se servia de suco. Emy se virou para ele com um sorriso sarcástico

- Quem é você para dizer sobre isso? Nem esperou acabar para ficar com a Mary, certo?

- Por favor, não comecem, ok?- Pediu Remus descansando seu garfo no prato. Como se o pai tivesse acabado de dar uma bronca feia nos filhos, os dois se calaram- Assim está melhor!

* * *

James tinha os punhos doloridos de tanto escrever, escrever e escrever. Ele até anotou mentalmente que nunca mais iria comentar sobre detenção com Remus, porque ele acabou dando uma idéia fascinante para Lily 

- E então, James? Gostando de fazer cópias de todas as detenções, incluindo a pilha que você e Sirius conseguem sozinhos?- a ruiva sorriu marota

- Amando loucamente, minha cara Lily Evans...acho uma detenção muito boa para exercitar minha leitura e escrita!

Os dois estavam na Sala dos Monitores, aparentemente vazia. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira, com bancos enormes, armários de cada casa agrupados em um canto da sala. Mais para o fundo, haviam quatro portas, elas davam nos aposentos dos Monitores-Chefes de cada casa também

- Falta pouco, James...não precisa ficar estressado!- ela disse quando James suspirou fundo, demonstrando impaciencia

- Por que foi tão malvada nessa minha detenção? Me comportei direitinho, poxa

- Se tivesse mesmo, não estaria aqui, certo? Não fique bravo comigo, Jamesinho - a ruiva fez um biquinho, como se estivesse falando com um criança- Já já você sai daqui!

Ele revirou os olhos, mas soltando um sorriso

- Bem que você poderia poupar essa pilha, né? Convenhamos que eu fui uma ótima pessoa "detenciosa" e que fiz tudo direitinho

- Ok, James...se isso te faz uma pessoa mais feliz, pode parar já!

- Graças à Mérlin...obrigado, Lily!- disse ele fazendo massagem no punho e algumas caretas apareciam em seu rosto.

- Está doendo muito?- ela perguntou um pouco receosa

- Sim! Mas acho que isso passa logo lo...

- Ah, como eu fui idiota! Te deixei um bom tempo escrevendo sem parar...me desculpe, James- ela se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente do garoto ainda sentado na ponta do banco e pegou a mão de James, massageando seu punho

Ele até iria dizer que não precisava, mas o toque tão macio das mãos da ruiva era impossível recusar. Ela fazia movimentos circulares e dava leves apertos...mesmo sendo uma coisa completamente normal, James não conseguiu deixar de sentir sensações estranhas

Lily segurava aquelas mãos tá perfeitas nas suas. Mãos com dedos levementes compridos e grossos...mãos de homem! Enquanto massageava o punho do maroto, sentia aquela pele se chocar com a sua, o cheiro do perfume dele invadindo sua narinas.

Após quase um minuto sem se falarem e Lily apenas ali, ajoelhada, fazendo massagem no punho de James, ele reagiu. Sua mão segurou o ante-braço da ruiva, fazendo seus gestos pararem. Ela o mirou surpresa. Ele a segurou pelos braços e a levantou, o acompanhando em seu gesto de se levantar também

- James?- ela questionou o gesto do maroto

- O que foi?- ele perguntou calmo, segurando as duas mãos da ruiva nas suas

- Nada, mas é que você teve uma reação rápida

- Não gostou de eu ter levantado e estar segurando as suas mãos?

- Não é isso

- Então não se importa se eu segurar as suas mãos?

- Não!- ela disse normalmente

- Não importa se eu fizer isso também?- ele, calmamente, se aproximou mais

- Não!- ela respondeu um pouco mais "fraca"

- E se eu fizer isso?- ele enlaçou a cintura da ruiva delicadamente

- N...não!- sua voz falhou

- Você sabe que eu não faria algo que você não quisesse, não é?

- Sim...e-eu sei. Confio em você!

Essas últimas palavras soaram como música para os ouvidos do maroto. E falando em música...

- Você gostou mesmo da música de hoje?- ele perguntou com o rosto mais próximo do dela

- Sim! E muito

- Você sabe que foi inteiramente dedicada a você, não sabe?

-...

- Cada palavra...- ele se aproximou do ouvido da ruiva e sussurrou- ...foi só para você!

Alerta, alerta! Ruiva sentindo arrepios

- Foi mesmo?

James apenas murmurou

- Ela mostrou muitas verdades, Lily! Foi muito bom você ter ouvido

Ele sorriu e se aproximou da boca dela. Lily sentiu o ar quente que saia da boca do moreno e fechou os olhos. A mão esquerda dele subiu até o rosto dela, acariciando. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos no momento que James passara a lingua entre os lábios. Após meros segundos, James colou seus lábios nos dela. Não apronfundou o beijo, apenas colora os lábios, sentindo um turbilhão de sensações passarem por eles...mas Lily cessou o contato.

- James, eu...eu...

- Você quer, Lily...o que te impede?

- Eu não sei!- ela se separou definitvo dele e deu as costas. Pegou a pilha de papéis de cima da mesa e foi em direção à uma das portas no fundo da sala, murmurou a senha e entrou, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Agora estava em uma pequena Sala Comunal da Grifinória para os Monitores- Chefes, onde tinha pufs, dois sofás vermelhos, uma lareira e uma escada que se dividia em duas

"_Droga...como sou idiota! O que que eu tenho para interromper? Lily Evans, você é muito burra!"_

Lily se desencontou da porta e foi andando pela Sala. Quando estava no meio, próximo às escadas, a porta, por onde acabara de entrar, se abriu. James estava parada nela ainda, encarando a ruiva

- Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Vantagens de ser Capitão do time de Quadribol!¹

Ele passou pela porta, a bateu e agora ia em direção da ruiva

- O que está fazendo, James?- ela perguntou apertando as folhas em suas mãos

- Não te deixar escapar de novo!- ele disse pegando as folhas das mãos da ruiva e as atirando longe, antes de a enlaçar pela cintura novamente e a beijar mais "quentemente" (?)

Lily laçou o pescoço de James, enquanto o moreno a aconchegava mais em seu corpo. Ondas incríveis passavam pelo corpo dos dois...Lily sentia coisas que nunca havia sentido antes, mas não iria parar e se arrepender depois de novo

James, mesmo a beijando com mais fervor, não deixava de respeitá-la e de ser delicado. Mesmo com os hormônios explodindo em seu corpo, pedindo para que ele fizesse certas coisas, ele manteve a consciência de se manter direito

Após um longo tempo ali, no meio da sala, se beijando, sem perceber, os dois foram andando por ela, Lily para trás e, consequentemente, James para frente, até que a ruiva sentiu a parede em suas costas. Ela mal conseguia pensar, só sabia que estava se sentindo bem ali, com James, mesmo nunca ter feito coisas desse tipo com qualquer outro garoto. Com ele, ela se sentia segura e tinha plena confiança nele

Ele agora beijava as buchechas da ruiva e ía em direção do pescoço. Sem parar, ele sussurrou

- Você não precisa fazer isso se realmente não querer, Lily! Não quero que faça só porque eu disse aquilo

- Estou fazendo por mim, James!

Sem mais palavras, ele voltou a se concentrar no que fazia, enquanto, agora, muitos pensamentos viam na cabeça de Lily. Ela sabia o quanto amava James e o quanto ele a amava. Idéias, maluquices, vontades, juízo, sentimentos, sensações...tudo isso passavam como flechas pela cabeça dela. Por não saber o que fazer, achou melhor se deixar levar pelo o coração!

- James?- ela sussurrou o chamando. Ele parou subitamente e encarou a ruiva que reparou o quanto o garoto estava mais despenteado do que o normal

- Hmm?

- Me leva para o quarto!- ela mal acreditara no que tinha acabado de falar e parecia que James também não

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim!- ela sorriu rapidamente um pouco nervosa. James não soltara nenhum sorrisinho malicioso que ela temia ver e nem uma gracinha, ela apenas se sentiu saindo do chão quando James a pegou no colo graciosamente. Ele subiu as escadas a encarando, talvez ele travava uma guerra de pensamentos no momento, pela a expressão que mantinha, séria! Chegou até o quarto que pertencia à Lily, mesmo que ela não o usasse. Ele abriu a porta com a mão que apoiava as costas de Lily, entraram e ele voltou a fechar com o pé

_**Música da cena seguinte: You - Switchfoot**_

Lily foi depositada na cama como se fosse algo quebradisso e James se deitou ao seu lado, virado para ela

- Lily...

- Eu sei o que eu quero!- ela disse calma já respondendo a provável pergunta dele

- Você é a pessoa mais preciosa que eu tenho e não quero te magoar ou que você se arrependa de algo...nunca! Mesmo que eu não seja o cara mais puro de Hogwarts, tudo com você é novo e especial!

Lily sorriu sincera

- Seus gestos, as coisas que diz, suas atitudes...sei que faz valer a pena!- foi a vez dele sorrir

- Faço valer, porque te amo!

James tirou a varinha de dentro da calça e fez um rápido giro com ela. O quarto, agora, estava totalmente rodeado de velas, algumas aromáticas, Lily percebeu, e com chamas de diferentes cores. A lua entrava pela janela lateral, perto da cama, e dava um toque especial em todas aquelas luzes fracas que os rodeavam

Ele voltou sua atenção para a garota à sua frente e sentiu uma alegria imensa ao vê-la tão linda, com seus tons contrastanto com as luzes

Lily sorriu ao ver James a encarando e vendo o belo efeito que as luzes faziam em seus olhos

Estava perfeito!

- Você tem certeza?- ele perguntou sério

- Eu te amo, James Potter! Acho que não tem resposta melhor do que essa!

Eles sorriram cúmplices e James se postou mais a frente da ruiva ainda deitada e voltou a beijá-la, agora mais delicadamente e vagarosamente, como se tudo pudesse parar no tempo e para que essa noite fosse a melhor noite da vida de Lily!

**Ps: ouvindo essa música e lendo essa parte...achei que não poderia ter musica melhor!**

* * *

**N/A:Será que eu fui malvada em parar nesse trecho? muahmuahmuahmuah Sem comentários hoje sobre o que aconteceu hehehehehe N****otinha rápida! auhauhauhauaha**

**1#: O detalhe sobre o lance de Capitão de Quadribol! Quem leu o quinto livro, deve lembrar (ou ñ) quando Hermione (acho) fala para o Harry que ele sendo o Capitão, tem regalias parecidas com o dos Monitores, inclusives acesso ao banheiro e etc**

**2#: Música cantada pelo James...Far Away- Nickelback!**

**Vocês já foram no meu profile e viram os vídeos que tem lá? uahuahuahuha Quem já viu o trailer dessa fic e da "Sete Regras", volte lá e vejam os dois novos que coloquei! Um é da "Passagem dos anos" de Lily e James e um para Sirius e Emy! Eu gostei dos resultados...mas queria saber se vocês gostaram! AAAHHH...também tem uma pequena e simples montaginha...uma coisa básica mesmo..do Jacob! Vejam lá a fotinha, e imaginem o gato do primo do James! hehehehehehehe Preciso coloca-lo e fazer vocês imaginarem, pois ele não será apenas MAIS UM que entrou na história só para o James ficar com ciúmes...Jacob será um pouco "importante" na história! uhauhuauaha Falei demais...chega! ; )**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**Thaty: **_auhauhauhauhauhauhauhuahuahauhaahauhauha Adorei seu comentário...só pq vc ama a Lily e o que ela falou! auhauhauha Adoro as cortadas da ruivinha! hehehehehe Em qualquer fic, aliás! uahuahauhuaha To aqui continuandoooo..será que vai estar aí também continuando a leeerrr???? hehehehe Beijooossssss_

**Mel Black Potter**:_ Aaaaeee...achou o cap; emocionante? Vocês é que me deixam emocionada com essa reviews lindas! Raiva da Jessy? Ela foi uma verdadeira cretina, isso sim! Deu raiva e muito mais..tadinho do James...ele só sofre! uahuahuaha lalala . Será que ela é ingênua mesmo? Será? Será? Não vou falar nadaaaa lalala. Lily é a ruiva toda poderosa do James, poxa...tem que conquistar, não é? uahuahuahuahuha . Preciso pedir para postar logo sim, porque demorei um pouco, né? Espero que o cap. tenha valido a pena! hehehehehe Sobre os vídeos, te mandei um e-mail sobre eles..só ñ sei se voce leu! hehehe Beijooosssss_

**Sassah Potter:**_ AAAEEEEEEE...isso quer dizer que gostou da minha fic? uahauhauhauhauha Voce ñ tinha pensado no Strp- poquer, mas foi uma ótima ideia, né? Ah...já que vc tem sorte com as cartas, como vc mesma disse, vc me convidaria para assistir ao espetáculo de James, não é? auhauhuahauhahua A JESSY É UMA ANTA, JUMENTA E CRETINA QUE SÓ FAZ PORCARIA! Aff...mimadona, não sabe perder...LOSER! O pensamento da Lily realmente faz sentido, certo? Eu acho...afinal...sou "eu" que penso isso, né? uahuahauhuaha Enfim...eu acho que ñ estou errada! auauhauha AAhhh...Jacob, poxa..mó gatinho...aqueles galãs que podem falar em alemão em seu ouvido! auhauhauhauhuaha Vai no meu profile e dá uma olhadinha na fotinha dele e depois me fala se dispensaria! lalala Ahhh.vc ñ é a única que quer que James saiba sobre o avô...uahuahuahua...ñ comento nada sobre issoooo lalala. Não precisa pedir desculpa pelo livro ñ...se quiser faça mais..ADOROOO!!! Beijoooooooossss_

**Mrs.Na Potter**_: Me superando? O.O Oh My God...jura? Ai, mocinha...muuuuito obrigada pelo elogio! Assim vcs me deixam tãããão alegre!!!!! E ainda achou o cap. perfeito...aaaiii autora emocionada. auhauhauhahu as tiradas do Sirius...tem como fazer um Sirius sério? NUNCA! uauahuahuahuha Adoro fazer as falas dele...se gostam, espero que esteja mesmo fazendo um bom papel e ñ me elogiam por nada! auauhauhauhauha é brincadeira. Mas será que a Jessy volta atrás? Você acha que só pq ele é lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, perfeito e tudo de bom..ela voltaria? auhauhauhauha Num seeeeiiii lalala. CLARO QUE VOU ACOMPANHAR A SUA FIC, MENINAAAA..!!! Aliás, já estou, né? auhuahauhahuaah Beijooooooooosssss  
_

**Paula Evans Potter:**_ auhauhuahuahuahuah o encontro ñ cheira bem? Com a imagem que tenho do Jacob, esse encontro cheira muuuuuuuuuuuuuito bem! uahauhuahuaha Devaneios a parte...pois é...para o James, tudo o que a minha mente trama, ele sofre. Bem...será que no final desse cap. ele sofreu? Oo uhuhauhauhauhuaha Como ia dizendo..ele sofre...e até gay o cara é acusado. Primeiro galinha..agora gay...quem entende, né? nem eu! auhauhuahuahha Vc assiste Chaves? Lá se diz que a vingança nunca é plena...auhauhauhauhauhua...mas Jessy merece, ceeerrrto? Ceeerrrto! SIM, SIM, SIM..JAMES COM CIÚMES É UMA DAS MELHORES COISAS DO MUNDO!!! Eu acho que é por isso que ele sofre tanto nas fics, né?! É tão bom ve-lo sofrendo de ciumes! auhuahauhauhua. Sirius muuuuito curiooooooooooooooso...pois é...cara de pau ao extremo.dizendo coisas como " cair pressão" e " máquina" para uma ruiva tão pura...hmmm..será que é "pura" ainda? uahuahuahauhauhauha SIRIUS..ONDE QUER QUE ESTEJA...NÓS TE AMAMOOOOOOOOSS...TENHO A ESPERANÇA QUE VOCÊ Ñ MORREU! auhauhauhuaa Espero que tenha gostado desse..como gostou do outro :) Beijooossssss_

**Jehssik:** _Ixi...agora vem a resposta da maior review que eu já recebi durante toda a fic! auhauhauhauhhua como adoro! JEHSSIK...A SENHORITA ACHA MESMO QUE EU ME CANSARIA DE UMA REVIEW...VINDO DE VC AINDA? NUNCAAA!!! Esses livros que raramente aparecem...são tão bons de se ler...a gnt fica maravilhado, né...pensando " nossa, que coragem! A pessoa gastou um tempo considerável lendo a sua fic e ainda escrever essa review enorme"...tem coisa melhor? Nãããão! xD Bom, a começar sobre o seu " Remus maldoso" uauahuaha...ele ñ é maldoso, mas sim um maroto, acima de qualquer questão! auhuauahuaha Pensamentos, digamos, "idiotas", também passam pela cabecinha lupina dele! xD E se o Remus teve uma conclusão sobre esse falto meio idiota...o do Sirius não poderia deixar de ser mais ainda, certo? auhauhauhaua Peter...máquina de fazer sexo...¬¬ antes ele fosse mesmo gay e tivesse caso com um Sonserino do que FICAR CONFABULANDO COM ELES!!! GORDO DESGRAÇADO...AAHH, A SUA HORA TÁ CHEGANDO SEU $¨&! É..eu acho que Sirius Black é um dos poucos personagens em todo o mundo que consegue dizer coisas realmente idiotas e continuar a ser lindo e hilário. Agradeça, Sirius, pelo dom de suas piadas ñ serem tão idiotas assim! hehehehehe. AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAH...vc gostou da parte da Papoula? Oo Nossa...e até pensei que ñ tinha ficado bom! Meu Deus..quando vi qe vc falou que foi a tirada mais engraçada, até entrei em choque...nossa...ñ imaginava! uahuahuahauhuauhaa _"Acreditem ou não...mas até Peter ele acusou ontem a noite quando Rabicho chegou tarde no dormitório, acreditam?" _ai ai ...James, seu burro..deveria continuar a desconfiar ¬¬ "_é bem deprimente pensar que o que eles falam brincando, ou nao levam a serio, realmente tem fundamento ;" _nem me lembre disso...sem comentários! Tio Dumbie...aquele velho doido também me surpreende mt...tanto nas fics quanto no livro mesmo! No caso do livro, ele me surpreenDIA...verbo no passado! Oo Snape idiota ¬¬ enfim...é uma lástima mesmo lembrar que ele errou tantas e tantas vezes...como vc mesmo disse sobre o Phillip e que eu morri de rir e que serve para o Dumbie agora é "_mas fazer o que né. vai ficando velho, vai desmiolando... /" _UAHUAHAUHUAHUAHAUAHAUHA Aiiii...preciso comentar ainda sobre a nossa querida Alice? Aquele anjinho de pessoa? Que adora dar bolas de mascar para as pessoas? Que casou, eu penso que sim, com um cara bonito, inteligente e charmoso? Enfim...as nossas teorias sobre Alice e seu filho conversamos ontem no msn! uahuahauhuahuahahua Sirius novamente...mas agoa com a sua " santa modéstia" como vc mesmo colocou! hehehehehe Adoooooro! AAAAHHH..CHEGOU NA PARTE QUE EU QUERIAAAA... James Potter, aquele moreno alto, lindo e sensual com um sobre tudo! Oo Meu...se tem uma peça de frio masculina que me chama muuuuita a atenção e que me deixa totalmente desarmada...pode ter certeza que é o sobre tudo! Eu NUNCA poderia deixar de colocar o James assim...nossa...é o verdadeiro pecado! Oo Eu já amava frio, agora eu idolatro! hehehehehe La casita de James...casita? Hmm..acho q ñ, hein?! Até eu fiquei perdida com tantas portas e corredores no meu pensamento quando fui escrever!!!! xD E o priminho dele...Jacob...auhauhauhuahuahua...juro que eu nem me liguei quando eu coloquei o nome dele :S Foi uma coisa automática minha...uahuahuahuaha o seu ñ pode competir com James, mas o meu...lalala...enfim, deixa eu parar de falar, senão eu entrego tudo! uahauhuahauhahua A Senhorita Emily Collen! Sim, Sim...adoooooooooro essa moreninha ai...eu fui me apaixonando pelo personagem e nem sabia, no começo, se ela iria dar certo...ainda bem que deu, pq é só vc que gosta dela! Isso é um bom sinal, certo? auhauhauhauhauha A Emy pode dividir o Sirius com a Anny..se vc quiser! auhauhauhuahaauha aposto que ele iria amar essa idéia! xD meu...a partir do momento que imagino James Potter caidééérrimo pela Lily, eu imagino aquelas férias escolares, em que o Sirius senta na mesa para tomar café/almoçar/jantar com os Potter´s e morrer de rir contando sobre os foras que o nosso querido moreno de óculos sofre constantemente. GOstar tanto dela e ter uma história muito boa...deve despertar a curiosidade dos parentes, né? auauhauhauahu " _odeio esses velhos ricos e interesseiros", _pois é, eu também! Mas...o vovôzinho do James ñ é malvado! uahuahuahuahua Digo, ele ñ é uma pessoa interesseira e tal...ele apenas tinha aquele plano de casar o neto com uma família tradicional e etc. Ele ñ é preconceituoso e nem nada, mas...pq ele agiu daquele jeito? Ah, mais para frente todos saberão! auhauhauhuahuahuahuaha Remus de volta...tem maroto mais guty guty? uauahuahuahuaha guty guty...vou usar isso futuramente muahmuahmuahmuahmuah Dá vontade de apertar, colcoar no bolso e ir embora...aí aí...pena que vão acabar com a minha ilusão quando eu o vir adolescente no filme, assim como a minha ilusão sobre o Sirius e o James também foram pelo ralo. BOm, se bem que o James ñ me parece de todo o mal, mas o Sirius ¬¬ nem comento! A cena do noivado...adoreeeei escrever! cara de maligna A jessy estava..e está ainda...engasgada na garganta! Nhaaaa...a cena da sacada!!!!! COnfesso que a idéia inicial era fazer um grande estrondo...juro...mas na hora eu achei melhor fazer algo mais discreto...auhauhauhuahau...a Lily tava sofrendo mt, tadinha...então amenizei o mico! xD Aaaiii, Linda..sobre a casa da Lily e o James...eu iria fazer isso também...mas vc ñ sabe o medo que eu fico de fazer capitulos grandes! Oo Sei lá...fico meio receosa das pessoas cansarem e pararem no meio, entende...e achava que tava ficando grande já...e cortei mt coisa...assim como aconteceu nesse cap. aqui! Oo Fezinha doida...ñ liga...pq eu, particularmente, amo ver cap. enormes nas fics que leio..enfim...sou paranóica! O QUE? VOCÊ MORRERIA EM CINCO MINUTOS? Eu acho que morreria antes...mas me sacrificaria passar mais...só para deslumbrar James Gostoso Potter tomando banho, saindo de lá e afins! Oo Nossa...Lily sortuda...hey, ruiva...joga na mega sena, viu! To te dando muitos presentes, né...vou acabar com isso...muahmuahmuahmuah! "_"acho que todo esse empenho é uma medida desesperadora para que o mesmo aconteça a ele, afinal, qual homossexual não sonha em ter um belo moreno, forte e lindo o amando do jeito que ele faz?" _e estou errada? uahuahuahuahuahuahuah pena que o james é homem (¬¬) senão eu teria feito com que aquela loira sem sal pagasse por cada palavrinha no jornal! Obs: James e Sirius pegadores...amei fazer a parte que alguma menina faz pouco caso dele ter virado gay ou ñ! muahmuahmuahmuah Quanto a palavra "agrido"...eu ñ sei se está certa tbm...acho que a usaria se eu fosse falar algo do tipo...mas...eu entendi o que quis dizer e já era! uauahuahua E ñ falo nada quanto essa assunto de morte, pq eu adoro falar para os meus amigos " ok, se eu estiver viva até lá" auhauhauhuauaha mas realmente ñ é um assunto agradável e nem pense que eu faço pouco caso dele, hein?! auauhauha "_Se ela disser agora que não é virgem, provavelmente é uma daquelas garotas que fazem a pressão cair, entendem? Uma máquina!" _SIrius cada vez mais pervertido! Oo Hmmm...agora quanto ao seu pensamento sobre o seus apelidos...hmmm...Jessy é o nome "completo" da megerinha...mas...eu confesso que me inspirei em uma Jéssica...depois conto sobre isso no msn! uahauhuaha E pode ter certeza...que se alguma Jéssica entrar por aqui...farei em sua homenagem! xD E ñ será megera ou algo do tipo...pois vc ñ merece! x) Ahh...e quem ñ queria namorar com James Potter por um tempo, né? O Mérlin...e ainda existem ruivas burras por aí que só fazem perder tempo! tsk tsk tsk tsk..onde esse mundo vai parar!OmG...essa resposta ficou imensa! auhauauh mas respondi devidamente...né?! autora insegura auhuahuahuahuah Enfim...to esperando seu nominho aparecer de novo na minha pg de reviews, hein...e estou esperando ansiosa a sua att, menina. Beijoooooooooossssssssssssss...Ps: O SIRIUS É BROCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...E O JAMES VAI MORRER DE CANCER NO PULMÃÃÃÃÃOOOO...SÓ VC PODE SALVA-LO, JEHSSIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chantagem emocional! x)_


	16. GODM

" **_Para Jéssica...que me fez ver as coisas ruins com os olhos de uma artista"_**

* * *

**"Tive que a esperança, é a ultima que morre.  
e ela ainda não morreu.  
Quem sabe não é essa a hora de estarmos juntos?  
você e eu.  
E de curtimos cada segundo.  
Como se só nós dois existíssemos no mundo.  
E namorássemos bem juntinhos.  
Trocando amores e carinhos."  
**

O Sol já invadia os quartos do Castelo...acordando a todos ! A maioria dos alunos já se levantavam e iam em direção aos banheiros, se trocar e ter mais um dia de aulas. Em algum lugar do Castelo...

A garota sentiu raios solares em sua nuca. Ela acordou, mas não quis se levantar de imediato (**N/A: Eduardo abriu os olhos****, mas não quis se levantar..ficou deitado e viu que horas eram...CALA A BOCA, FEZINHA...SE CONTROLA). **

Além dos raios solares, sentiu também uma leve respiração nela, um braço por sua cintura e duas pernas encostadas nas suas. Sorriu ao se lembrar o motivo! Seu olhar foi direto no criado-mudo ao lado da sua cama que tinha uma pequena embalagem em cima¹. Respirou fundo e se virou para o lado oposto. Viu James! O moreno dormia lindamente, com alguns fios de cabelo em seu rosto e outros no travesseiro. Se remexeu um pouco na cama quando Lily se virou

"_Eu o acordo ou não?"_

Lily meneou a cabeça em resposta e resolveu ir tomar banho. Se desvencilhou cuidadosamente dos braços do moreno, ele acabou se virando para o lado da janela. Lily deu uma olhada ao redor e viu suas roupas pelo chão. As pegou e foi em direção ao banheiro

Ao abrir o chuveiro, sentindo aquela água quente escorrendo pelo seu corpo, seu lembrou da noite que teve. Sorria abobadamente para si

A ruiva não se demorou no banho. Após poucos segundos, já estava se vestindo. Deu um toque de mágica no uniforme que estava levemente amassado. Terminou de se olhar no espelho e foi em direção a porta...colocou a mão na fechadura, mas no momento que iria girá-la, seu estômago congelou! Não soube o motivo, mas uma enorme vergonha de reencontrar com o garoto a possuiu! Ela se olhou de cima a baixo e depois para a porta

"_Você não pode ficar trancada nesse banheiro para o resto da vida, certo? Vamos lá, Lily Evans...você é uma Grifinória..cadê a sua coragem?"_

_-_Está aqui, oras!- sussurrou e girou a maçaneta! Ela saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto. James não estava mais dormindo

O moreno estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiada no travesseiro e olhando para a janela com o cobertor cobrindo apenas sua cintura. Ele se virou quando a ruiva reapareceu

- Bom dia!- ele disse sorrindo e passou a mão pelos cabelos

- Bom dia!- ela respondeu retribuindo o gesto do garoto. Parou alguns centímetros da cama e o encarou: depois do sorriso dele, a coisa pareceu ficar bem mais fácil! Ele se levantou (Lily agradeceu por ele estar com uma samba-canção grafite ao invés de estar nu) e foi em direção a ela (**N/A: fezinha ama de paixão samba- canção! uahuahuah tá...e daí? ¬¬)**

- Você está bem?- perguntou ao parar em frente à ela

- Sim...perfeitamente bem!- sorriu

- Que bom...fico mais aliviado!

Uma pausa...silêncio! Lily pareceu perceber uma certa vergonha do garoto

- Então...bem...vou tomar banho! Acho que estamos um pouco atrasados!

- Tudo bem...eu te espero!

James passou por ela e foi em direção do banheiro, depois de pegar as suas roupas caidas no chão também. Lily foi até a cama com menção em se sentar, mas antes de fazer, sentiu as mãos de James em seus ombros, a virando e a abrançando em seguida

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer algo. Sentiram que o abraço firme e forte em que estavam...falava por si só. James afagava os cabelos ruivos de Lily e a outra mão deslizava pelas costas da mesma. Lily suspirava fundo, sentindo uma sensação de felicidade lhe contagiar por inteiro enquanto seus braços, enlaçados no pescoço do moreno, deixava suas mãos livres para acariciar os cabelos dele.

James depositou um leve beijo no pescoço da ruiva antes de a encarar sorridente...Lily retribuiu e resolver quebrar o silêncio

- Eu disse que não me arrependeria...e não me arrependi! Obrigada, James...por se tornar mais especial do que já era!

- Eu realmente fico aliviado ouvindo isso de você, Li...foi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida!

Os dois sorriram e voltaram ao silêncio anterior. Podia ser constrangimento...ou talvez pensamentos que começavam a invadir a cabeça dos dois

- James?- ele olhou rápido para ela- O que...o que vai ser de agora em diante?

- Como assim, Li?

- Digo...aconteceu! Eu não posso ignorar um fato desses, sabe...falar " Olha..aconteceu" e...

- E quem disse que é para você "ignorar" esse fato? Se você fizesse isso, eu te azarava!

- James, você não está...

- Estou entendendo sim! Lily, qual é? Você acha que eu fiquei atrás de você durante anos por bobeira? Você acha que eu permitira deixar você ignorar uma coisa dessas e que EU iria querer ignorar? Acha que eu te largaria depois que algo desse tipo acontecesse? Acha que eu faria da sua noite especial um dia para se lamentar futuramente, independente se fosse comigo ou não? Você é muito especial para mim e não gostaria que se arrependesse disso..e muito menos quero FAZER você se arrepender. Eu te amo demais, Lily Evans..e é por isso, que hoje, sendo um dia inesquecível, quero mudar a pergunta de " Lily, quer sair comigo"...por...Lily Evans, você aceita namorar comigo?

A ruiva ficou um tempo digerindo as palavras do moreno a sua frente..do moreno que mexia tanto com seus sentimentos e pensamentos...o moreno que correu atrás dela por anos...que nunca desistiu...que esteve disposto a superar foras e "não´s" constantes...que, apesar de toda ignorância que ela já soltara para cima dele, sempre esteve ali, tentando

- Você, James Potter...é uma pessoa que admirarei pelo resto da minha, mas não pelo fato de ter sido o meu primeiro homem...mas por mostrar sua qualidade como ser humano...não se deixando vencer pelas enormes barreiras que eu construi em minha volta.- a ruiva mirou seus sapatos por um momento e depois levantou o olhar novamente para James- No fundo, eu sempre admirei, mas fui idiota demais me deixando cegar...mas agradeço por ter me esperado e ter tido a santa paciência comigo, mesmo estourando comigo algumas vezes- ela sorriu e ele logo depois

- Você não iria se livrar de mim tão cedo, ruivinha!- ele disse ainda sorrindo e a abraçando de novo, como um irmão mais velho faz: por cima dos ombros e deixando o rosto da ruiva em seu peito. Esse gesto, confirmou para ela que o coração do maroto batia descontroladamente, assim como o seu

- Acho que tudo isso que aconteceu nos deixou sentimentais demais!- mais risos

- Eu concordo!- ele a soltou- Vou ir tomar banho e acho melhor você ir para o Salão Principal...ficamos mais atrasados ainda e acho que Emy está preocupada com você por ter dormido fora da Torre!

- É mesmo..a Emy! Ela deve estar maluca! Eu vou indo então..- Lily dava voltas em torno de si, como se procurasse algo- Ah, as mochilas estão na Sala dos Monitores..bom..eu vou indo...a gente se encontra lá!- a ruiva ia na direção da porta do quarto, já alcançara a maçaneta, quando...

- Hey...Li!- James a chamou ainda parado no mesmo lugar

- Oi?- ela se virou para o moreno

- Você não me respondeu...- ele passou a mão aos cabelos demonstrando nervosismo

- Não respondi?- Lily perguntou confusa, não entendendo sobre o que o maroto falava. Quando ele fez uma cara levemente magoada, ela se lembrou. Sorriu e foi até ele...o puxou pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e lhe deu um beijo leve e carinhoso- Claro que aceito namorar com você, Potter!

Sorriu ao ver a expressão dele ao ouvir o sobrenome e saiu do quarto!

* * *

- SE ALGO ACONTECEU COM ELA, FOI POR CULPA DO SEU AMIGO!- Emy gritou no corredor que dava no Salão Principal com Sirius, que fora pego de surpresa pela morena. Ele se virou e a olhou confuso 

- Já ingerindo alcool pela manhã, Emily?- ele parou e cruzou os braços confuso

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

- Seja mais específica, por favor

- LILY EVANS!

- Hmm...

-LILY EVANS!

- O QUE TEM ELA, MULHER?

- Ela não dormiu na Torre...foi dar detenção ontem para James...VOCÊ ENTENDEU? ELA NÃO VOLTOU PARA A TORRE!

Sirius sorriu marotamente

- Então a noite foi boa!

- Não fale asneiras, Sirius Black! Você sabe como os dois estavam...não iriam fazer isso daí que está pensando!

- Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Ah... e te corrigindo: Pontas não é só o MEU amigo...vocês são amigos há séculos, se lembra?

- Não quero saber...estou suficientemente brava e preocupada e com uma imensa vontade de saber que crime ele cometeu contra a minha amiga para ficar lembrando detalhes!

- Bom..não sei se irá encarar como uma boa notícia, mas se ele cometeu algo contra ela, ela cometeu algo contra ele logo depois, pois o meu caro amigo também não dormiu na Torre!

- O QUE? Você sabe de alguma coisa, Sirius...o que ele aprontou dessa vez? Se trancar com a Lily num armário? Joga-la em alguma passagem secreta impossível de se sair?

- Andou praticando aulas de teatro? Anda muito dramática para o meu gosto- Sirius se virou para continuar seu caminho

- Vire para mim, Sirius...não me obrigue a azara-lo pelas costas!- Emy dizia séria. Sirius parou e se virou para ela sorrindo irônico ao ver que lhe apontava a varinha

- Então...enquanto James e Lily vivem felizes para sempre, Sirius vagará sozinho e desolado pelo campo da morte? Oh...que trágico fim o meu!- Sirius dizia teatralmente. As buchechas de Emy coraram de raiva

- Não tente me tirar mais ainda do sério, Sirius Black! Eu não estou brincando com você

- O que te deu, Emily Collen? A Lily não precisa de ajuda para trocar as fraldas para ter tanta preocupação à toa com ela...mais do que ninguém, a ruiva sabe se virar sozinha...se bem, que se precisasse de ajuda com as fraldas, eu diria que o Pontas deu um jeito!- ele sorriu mais para ele do que para a morena. Um lampejo passou rente pela orelha do moreno- HEY! PÁRA COM ISSO, SUA MALUCA!

- Você nunca me levou a sério mesmo, não é?- ela continuava com a varinha em punhos e apontando para o moreno

- Pelo contrário...te levei mais a sério do que você já possa ter levado alguém na sua vida!

- RIDÍCULO!- os olhos de Emy agora marejavam. Por mais que fosse ofendido pela morena, Sirius não queria ve-la chorando...sabia o estado em que estava. Ficara muito sensível depois do término do namoro, ele percebera

- É melhor vocês dois gritarem num tom mais alto...as pessoas do sétimo andar disseram ter escutado apenas sussurros!- era Remus, que vinha acompanhado de Peter- O que está acontecendo aqui? Brigando por besteira de novo?- o maroto cruzou os braços

- Remus...a Lily, Remus! James é o culpado...Sirius sabe...não quer me contar!

- Primeiro: abaixa essa varinha, Emy!- a morena olhou de Remus para a varinha que apontava para Sirius ainda e a abaixou lentamente- Segundo: por que acha que James fez algo de ruim contra a Lily? Terceiro: por que acha que Sirius iria saber?

- Lily Evans NUNCA passou uma noite fora da Torre, Remus...NUNCA! Ela não avisou nada..nem voltou para o dormitório para se quer pegar pijama..ou a escova de dentes! Estava supervisionando James na detenção ontem! E Sirius Black é melhor amigo dele...com certeza sabe o que aconteceu!

- Você também é melhor amiga dele...e por que não sabe do tal "diabólico acontecimento"? Confesso que a Lily passar a noite fora da Torre, a conhecendo tão bem e por ser uma Monitora-Chefe competente, é muito estranho...mas...saber que ela estava monitorando James e que o mesmo não dormiu na Torre também, eu diria que tiveram uma noite muito boa!- Remus sorriu marotamente igual à Sirius

- Até você, Remus? Qual é..sabemos a situação que os dois estavam, Mérlin! Aconteceu alguma coisa

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa, eu diria que não foi ruim e é bem pessoal, Emy!

- E também - Sirius se fez presente na conversa- Se tivesse acontecido algo de tão "Ohh" , com certeza saberíamos, mas como ninguém sabe de algum acontecimento estranho até o momento e relevando o fato de nessa escola ter mais fofoqueiros do que Dumbledore tem de cabelo branco, eu diria que a noite foi boa sim e ponto.

- Fica tranquila, Emy...vamos para o Salão Principal e daqui a pouco encontraremos os dois!- Remus passou um dos braços pelos ombros da garota

- Ok..mas só porque é VOCÊ quem está falando, Remus!- ela olhou de esguelha para Sirius e foi andando pelo corredor com Remus

- Hey...você!- Sirius chamou Peter. O garoto o olhou- Você consegue entender?- Sirius apontou para Emy, já quase virando a esquina do corredor com Remus

- Nem um pouco!

- Ok...era só para saber se eu não era o único ignorante no assunto!

* * *

Lily pegara a sua mochila na Sala dos Monitores e saiu pelo corredor do Castelo. Estava à três lances de escadas do Salão Principal e já imaginava que perderia o café da manhã, portanto foi andando lentamente, admirando o Sol que se levantava mais e batia seu reflexo no lago, que continha uma Lula-Gigante estranhamente agitada 

- Gutenmorgen, liebe Lily!- a ruiva se virou para trás assustada com o tal "palavrão" que ouvira e se surpreendeu! O moreno de olhos azuis tão claros, com o porte atlético e o sorriso igualmente ao do primo a olhava fascinado

- Olá, Jacob! Que surpresa!

- Eu falei que vinha...e vim!- ele sorriu mais ainda...se fosse de gelo, Lily, com certeza, estaria no chão no momento- Foi fácil até demais te encontrar, hã? Pensei que teria que revistar Hogwarts inteira!

Algumas garotas que passavam por eles o olhavam interessadas e sorridentes, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz.

- Sim, sim...falou e veio mesmo!- Lily sorriu- Teve sorte em me achar, mas fico feliz em te ver novamente!

- Eu também! Bem, eu não vim muito cedo, ich? Já tomou café da manhã?

- Ainda não e acho que nem terei a chance hoje, acordei um pouco...- Lily parou de falar ao lembrar de James. Ainda estava no corredor da Sala dos Monitores e talvez ele não gastaria de ve-la conversando com o primo-...um pouco atrasada!

- Fico melhor em saber que não foi por mim! Bem, terei que tratar alguns assuntos com o diretor Dumbledore e espero poder almoçar com você, ok?

Lily ponderou um pouco o pedido do moreno, mas não deixaria de ter a sua vida de sempre, só porque James não gosta do primo

- Claro, Jacob!

- Combinado então...te vejo daqui algumas horas!- ele se aproximou da ruiva e lhe depositou um beijo na buchecha- Boas aulas!- ele começara a andar na direção contrária da que Lily seguia

- Jacob!- ela o chamou. O moreno se virou

- Lily?

- Quando me abordou...você disse " Bom dia", certo?- ele riu

- Ya! Está pegando o jeito do deutsch, hã?- ele soltou uma piscadela e voltou ao seu caminho

Lily se virou, sorrindo sozinha e voltou seu caminho também, mas para o Salão Principal

* * *

Emy comia suas panquecas olhando em variadas direções para notar algo de estranho que pudesse captar. Sentara de frente para a mesa da Sonserina e estrategicamente perto da porta. O café da manhã estava terminando e nenhum sinal de Lily ou James 

- Coma direito, Emy! Não me obrigue a fazer hipogrifinhos² para comer!- Sirius disse ao olhar para a morena. Remus olhou nervoso para o moreno para ver se ele entendia e não cutucasse a garota

- Tenta a sorte e veja o que farei com os seus hipogrifinhos!- ela disse desviando o olhar para ele. Sirius sorriu divertido

- Olha lá...resolveram liberar Lily Evans de Azkaban?- Sirius disse em voz alta ao olhar para a porta e vendo a ruiva entrar

Emy pulou de onde estava e foi andando furiosamente em direção da ruiva

- Bom dia, Em...- Lily sorria inocentemente quando a morena a puxou violentamente pelo braço para fora do Salão- O que está fazendo?

A morena não respondeu, apenas a puxava ainda pelo corredor. No final dele, Emy parou e Lily se encostou na parede confusa

- Agora a senhorita irá explicar tim-tim por tim-tim o motivo de não ter dormido na Torre essa noite!

Lily olhava assustada para a amiga. Nunca a vira daquele jeito, deixando raiva brotar dos olhos

- O que você tem, Emy? Está me assustando!

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada, Lily...absolutamente NA-DA! Digo...é perfeitamente normal a sua amiga sumir assim...sem te dar notícias, nem nada...POR UMA NOITE INTEIRA!

- Emy...eu estava na Sala Comunal dos Monitores...para que tudo isso?

Lily se achava surpresa, mas ficou ainda mais quando viu os olhos de Emy marejarem. Por segundos, a raiva que dominava a garota se tornava em tristeza

- Emy? Emy...o que foi?- ela se aproximou devagar. Nenhuma das duas notara que Sirius e Remus chegavam perto

- Você sabe, Lily...você sabe como tudo está! Estão matando, estão torturando...parece que nenhum lugar é seguro mais! Até aqui em Hogwarts as coisas estão chegando...o lugar que eu julgava o mais seguro! Eu...eu estou perdendo, Lily!- as lágrimas agora desciam pelo rosto dela. Chorava piedosamente- Estou perdendo muito...eu não aguento mais perder, entende? Meu avô...você sabe dele...ele me deixou no quarto ano! A pessoa que eu tinha como um ídolo...e se foi...ele me aparentava tão forte, mas uma doença fez o que anos a carreira de Auror não fez...o matou! Eu não consegui o ajudar...eu pensava que ele ficaria bem, eu achava que estavam exagerando nos cuidados, afinal, meu avô era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia...e eu não consegui segurá-lo. E Sirius? Sirius sempre foi a pessoa que ocupou a minha mente desde que o conheci! Eu o admirava...o achava idiota quando fazia suas besteiras, mas mesmo assim eu o amava! Sempre quando contava sobre a família que tinha, sobre o que passara..eu sentia vontade de jogar uma bomba naquela casa e matar cada um que o fazia se sentir sozinho! Mas eu não consegui segurar...ele escapou pelos meus dedos do jeito que eu mais temia! E você? Você é uma ótima pessoa...a pessoa do sexo feminino que eu idolatro! Poderia ser a minha mãe, que é uma ótima pessoa, mas é você! Eu sempre me admirei pela sua força de vontade...pela força que teve para lutar e continuar a lutar contra esse preconceito idiota! Você nunca se importou e eu admiro...pois eu sei a bruxa maravilhosa que é, independente do sangue que corre em suas veias! Sei que é melhor que muitos bruxos por aí...e...e...essa guerra! Já te atacaram! Eu quase perdi você também...eu não sei o que faria se perdesse a pessoa que sempre esteve do meu lado e que me acompanhou durante sete anos sem se importar com o que eu dizia, pelas besteiras que fazia, por ser melhor amiga da pessoa que você odiava, ou achava que odiava...eu entrei em pânico ao acordar de manhã e não te ver na cama do lado...eu nunca vou querer ter a sensação de olhar para o lado e não te ver..NUNCA!

Emy suspirou fundo após soltar todas as palavras rapidamente e em prantos. Lily olhava chocada para a amiga e engoliu em seco como se coisas exageradamentes grandes passassem pela sua garganta.

Sem mais demoras, a ruiva foi até a morena e a abraçou forte. Emy a apertou contra si. Lily sentia as lágrimas da garota molharem o seu colarinho e afagou os cabelos da morena, como James fizera alguns instantes antes com ela. Aquele gesto a fez se sentir protegida...e queria passar proteção para a amiga também

Sirius e Remus as olhavam boquiabertos. Remus baixou a cabeça pesando todas as palavras da amiga e Sirius não tirou os olhos de Emy...não sabia que a falta que fazia para a morena era tão enorme.

Para ele, quem se mostrava forte era ela...não imaginava que veria, algum dia, Emily Collen daquele jeito, aos prantos, botando tanta dor, acumulada, ele percebeu, para fora. Não sabia como agir, se seria bom agir..se falava algo, se mostrava que estava presente, assim como Remus.

- Sempre que você olhar para o lado, Emy...pode ter certeza que me verá lá!- Lily disse, chamando a atenção dos marotos novamente para elas

- O que aconteceu?- uma voz assustada veio da esquina contrária da que os quatro vieram. Lily e Emy se soltaram

- Nada não, James!

- Como "nada não"? Emy...o que aconteceu com você?- o moreno veio em direção dela preocupado. Emy sorriu, limpando as lágrimas do rosto

- Ah...você sabe como eu sou bobinha, não é? Não foi nada demais!

- Vocês dois- James olhou para Sirius e Remus e as duas notaram, finalmente, a presença dos dois marotos- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Err...não sabemos! Acabamos de chegar também, Pontas!

- Não sabem? Acabaram de chegar?

- Sim, Pontas! Que teimosia!

- Hmm..repetiu meu apelido e está piscando frequentemente ..conversaremos mais tarde, Almofadinhas!

- Bem...como não posso oferecer uma xícara de café ou de chá...que tal umas aulinhas para adquirirmos cultura em nossas vidas?- Emy se pronunciou querendo acabar com o clima ruim que o formou entre todos

- Ai...um café ou um chá agora faria muito bem, sabem?- Lily disse

- Dá tempo de correr até o Salão e pegar algumas bolachas e torradas, Lily!- Remus disse arrumando a mochila no ombro

* * *

- Por Santo Mérlin e pelas barbas de Dumbledore...você e a Lily?- Sirius sussurrou surpreso, com olhos arregalados e os braços discretamente abertos. Os dois marotos estavam sentados, com as cabeças abaixadas, quase encostando na mesa, enquanto ouviam as vozes do professor Flitwick um pouco longe - Eu não posso acreditar! 

- Pois acredite, Almofadinhas! As vezes eu penso que foi um sonho terrívelmente parecido com realidade, sabe?

- Mas...a Lily? Lily Evans? A santa Monitora-Chefe?

- Sim!

- A que fazia discursos e mais discursos sobre azaração como alguém fala sobre o fim do mundo? Aquela que te dispensou alguns dias atrás?

- É, caramba!

- Não, não...acho que não estamos falando da mesma Lily! Ruiva? Olhos verdes? Com um corpo de...

- É melhor você não continuar a frase, meu caro amigo!

**/\-------------------------------------------------/\-----------------------------------------/\----------------------------------------/\**

- Peraí...deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito...você, Lily Evans...passou a noite com James Potter...e quando eu digo "passou a noite", você não me censura e fala que "ficamos trancados no armário por azar o meu"...mas fala que passou a noite de passar mesmo? Isso é alguma pegadinha?

- Não, Emy! É a verdade...eu e o James...bem..nós...nós passamos a noite juntos!- a ruiva disse timidamente e corando

**/\-------------------------------------------------/\-----------------------------------------/\----------------------------------------/\**

_**"** Aluado...James REALMENTE passou a noite com a nossa querida santinha Lily Evans!" _

Sirius enfeitiçou o pedaço de pergaminho e o fez voar até a mesa onde Remus dividia com Peter. O maroto leu, deu uma rápida olhada para os dois marotos antes de responder

"_ Há...então nossas suspeitas mais estranhas e improvavéis eram verdadeiras? Devo dizer que o progresso foi alto" _

_" Não...isso é uma coisa impossível..eu ainda me recuso a acreditar" _

_" Almofadinhas...você quer que eu desenhe para você acreditar?" _

_" Não precisa desenhar, mas se contar como foi...acho que Aluado e eu iriamos apreciar" _

_" Eu não diria apreciar, mas seria um tanto quanto interessante" _

_"Então fiquem a imaginar, porque não vou contar como foi" _

_" Ihhh...você sempre contou como eram os encontros com as outras garotas...por que não conta da Lily?Justo a que iria ser mais interessante?_

" O _que você quer dizer com 'mais interessante' " ? _

_" Pontas, Sirius é um cão altamente esquecido e com abstinência...por isso está dizendo esses absurdos" _

_" Hey...abstinência não..e muito menos esquecido! Mas a Lily sempre foi um ser curioso, entendem?" _

_" Vai pastar, Sirius. No seu caso seria cavar?" _

_" Um ser curioso, Almofadinhas? Por acaso a garota virou um projeto a ser estudado?" _

_" Não, mas...é curioso! Diga-nos, então, Sr. Pegador de Santinhas...a Lily é mesmo uma máquina?" _

_" Como assim ' é mesmo'? Andou questionando isso para alguém?" _

_" Estou achando que é mesmo! Ficou nervoso com a pergunta" _

_" Fiquei nervoso, porque não teve cabimento o que disse!!!!! Olha o que você fica pensando da minha namorada, Sirius Black...lhe proibo de ter pensamentos pervertidos à respeito dela!" _

_" namorada? Mérlin está descendo dos Céus e abençoando todos nós?" _

_" namorada? Isso é uma brincadeira, Pontas?!" _

_" Ah, sim, claro...vocês acham que passar a noite com Lily Evans é como passar a noite com qualquer outra? Estamos namorando sim, então, volto a dizer, que te proibo de ter qualquer pensamento pervertido com/sobre/de passagem com ela, entendido? Obs: me admiro, que você, Remus John Lupin, chegou a pensar que Lily é garota para uma noite" _

_" Me desculpe, Pontas...pensei que vocês iriam ficar com aquele velho doce de sempre, entende?" _

_" Você não tem controle sobre a minha mente, James Potter!" _

_"Velho doce? Não tem velho e nem novo! E você, Siriusinho de uma figa, é melhor controlar por sua conta. Chega! Não vou ficar falando sobre a minha vida pessoal em uma folha de pergaminho com vocês" _

_" Viu, Almofadinhas? Você magoou o menino!" _

_" Joga ele com Lily Evans num quarto e o deixe feliz!" _

Remus revirou os olhos ao ler a frase de Sirius e apagou magicamente todo o conteúdo do pergaminho antes de jogá-lo no lixo, por preucação

**/\-------------------------------------------------/\-----------------------------------------/\----------------------------------------/\**

**- **Se eu disser que é supreendentemente difícil de acreditar...você acredita?- Emy largou a pena das mãos e se virando rápido para a amiga

- Não está acreditando em mim, Emy?

- Claro que acredito, mas...UAU...foi um pouco...precipitado! Digo...vocês não namoram, não tem um caso e nem um rolo...não estão saindo e nem...

- Não estávamos quando aconteceu, mas...quem diria que teríamos que começar pelo final para podermos começar, hein?! (**N/A: Entenderam o que eu quis dizer, né? uhuahauhuaahu)**

- Isso quer dizer que...?

- Que estamos namorando!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!- Emy se empolgou, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos da sala. James e Sirius olharam curiosos, enquanto um Remus jogava um pergaminho no lixo com a testa enrrugada, assim como os outros

- Srta. Collen...prefiro que fiquem em silêncio enquanto passo a minha matéria, por favor!

- Me desculpe, professor!

- Mas...eu acho que não estou devidamente preparada para enfrentar todos esses alunos, sabe? Acho que...acho que vou deixar esse namoro um pouco às escondidas - Lily suspirou fundo- Namorar com James Potter pode acabar com a minha vida, se você quer saber!

- Como acabar com a sua vida?

- Claro! Você acha que irei escapar ilesa do fã clube dele? Fiquei sabendo que a Jessy sofreu bastante com elas...não que ela não merecesse...mas o que ela passou eu não quero para mim!- Lily sorriu

- Eu acho isso besteira, mas se você não quer briga com elas, faz o que acha melhor!

Emy terminara de falar e a sineta tocou. Todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e Lily sentiu seu estômago gelar...já estavam na hora do almoço e nem contara para a melhor amiga sobre Jacob para ter alguma ajuda ou opinião

- Que cara é essa, Lily?- Remus perguntou quando as garotas se aproximaram dos marotos no fundo da sala

- Hã? Ah, sim...é de fome!

- Então vamos logo comer, porque estou sentindo cheiro daquele frango delícioso daqui- Sirius disse já saindo da sala, com Peter em seu encalço. James pegou na mão da ruiva a supreendendo e com um dos melhores sorrisos que tinha. Lily lhe retribuiu um amerelo e soltou a sua mão

- O que foi, Li?- a ruiva esperou Emy e Remus estarem mais a frente antes de lhe responder

- Eu acho que é melhor a gente ficar um pouco às escuras, James!

O moreno murchou o sorriso

- Mas por que? Vergonha de mim?- por mais que a ruiva ficasse com vontade de rir pela besteira que James falara, notou que ele não estava brincando

- Não é isso, mas...ah, James...por favor, não será por muito tempo...quero que aconteça devagar, entende?

- Ok...sem problemas!- ele baixou o olhar para o chão e sorriu um pouco forçado depois- Então...vamos! Você não é a única morrendo de fome!

Os seis chegaram ao Salão, que já estava praticamente cheio de alunos. Lily, automaticamente, olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e não viu ninguém que lhe preocupou

"_Talvez ele foi embora...talvez tenha algo para fazer fora de Hogwarts e foi"_

- Mérlin...eu sabia que teria frango hoje!- Sirius disse sonhador olhando a travessa em cima da mesa. Lily riu, junto com James e Remus, já que Emy estava preocupada demais em se sentar e evitar ouvir qualquer palavra que vinha dele

- Já ia almoçar sem mim, Lily?- a ruiva prendeu a respiração por momentos. Seu desejo de que Jacob poderia aparecer só mais tarde não ocorreu

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hallo, vetter**(primo**)! Surpreso com a minha presença?

- Surpreso e enojado! O que você quer?- James perguntou confuso, medindo o primo a sua frente

- Assuntos particulares, vetter! Mas encontrei com a Lily de manhã e ofereci a minha presença no almoço!

- Você o chamou para almoçar, Lily?

- Não, James! Ele perguntou se poderíamos almoçar juntos...oras, qual o problema nisso?

- Problema? Problema algum, Lily, querida!- moreno disse sentando-se e se servindo. A ruiva deu de ombros

- Sente-se, Jacob!- Emy disse- Não pensei que te veria tão cedo pela Inglaterra novamente

- Eu também não pensei que voltaria tão rapidamente, Emy...mas o meu país está começando a sofrer danos do aparecimento desse novo bruxo das Trevas!- disse Jacob cumprimentando Sirius, Remus e Peter com apertos de mãos- A comunidade bruxa de lá está muito assustada...talvez mais ainda do que os ingleses!

- Para um pais "frio", que adorou ver massacres uns anos atrás, eles estão muito medrosos para o meu gosto!- Lily disse terminado de se servir e sentando-se

- Ora, Lieb...não queira comparar Hitler com Voldemort!- alguns alunos que sentavam perto deles, soltaram exclamações de desagrado ao ouvir o nome do bruxo- Creio eu que as vontades desse bruxo sejam quase iguais ao de Hitler, mas o poder que envolve o nosso mundo é duas vezes mais perigoso do que Guerras trouxas!

- Mas...se o que te preocupa está lá, por que voltou?- James perguntou com um tom levemente mal humorado

- Por que a fonte está aqui, James! Voldemort - mais exclamações- não está por lá, mas sim aqui! O recrutamento de seus aliados ainda é de um índice alto pela Inglaterra. Estou aqui por ordem da Academia de Aurores Deutsch...vieram inúmeros Aurores já formados e outros em formação, assim como eu, para cá.

- Então...isso está ficando sério mesmo, não é?- Remus perguntou após leves goles de suco

- Infelizmente sim!

- Err...eu não estou passando muito bem, pessoal...acho que...acho que vou dar uma saída!

- Você mal tocou na comida, Rabicho!- mas Peter não respondeu Sirius, pois saíra desembestado pela porta do Salão

- Então...Jacob...você comparou singelamente Hitler com esse novo bruxo aí...as intenções deles são...são de...

- "Purificar" a raça bruxa, obter grande poder e etc!- ele completou a frase de Emy

- E você acha que ele...bem...que ele conseguirá "purificar"?- a ruiva pareceu totalmente insegura do que falava. Os marotos, Jacob e Emy se entreolharam

- Você é filha de trouxas, Lieb?

- Sim!

- Eu gostaria muito de te dizer palavras reconfortantes, mas a situação está imprevisível! Estamos todos lutando para que não piore e que isso acabe, mas está sendo muito difícil!

- O que estão fazendo para isso melhorar?

- Bem, James...temos diversas formas! Dumbledore, o grande bruxo que é, está com diversos planos realmente bons...está montando uma Ordem contra Voldemort!

- Uma Ordem?- perguntaram todos

- Sim! Ainda é um projeto, mas será realizado, segundo ele! Mas espero que o que esteja confidenciando a vocês, não se espalhe- todos assentiram

- Ficará por aqui muito tempo então?- Sirius perguntou

- Estou para voltar já! O que eu tinha que fazer no Ministério, eu fiz ontem. A única coisa que faltava era vir falar com Dumbledore...

- E com a Lily!- eles se viraram para James que brincava com o garfo e a comida

- James, por favor- Lily revirou os olhos

- Ele não está falando mentira alguma, lieb! Juntei o útil ao agradável.

- Dumm!- James resmungou

- Vetter… weiß ich, daß du sie… traurig magst, aber... (**Primo, eu sei que você gosta dela...desculpe, mas...)**

- Wenn du es… kennst, warum du dies tust? (**Se você sabe...por que você faz isso?)**

**- **weil…(**porque...)**

**- **Und jetzt, ist er mein freundin! (**E agora ela é minha namorada!)**

- Was? (**O que?)**

**- **Vocês dois aí...é falta de educação ficar cochichando!- Sirius disse, depois de ficar assistindo James e Jacob discutirem em alemão e todos ao redor prestarem atenção

- Não estamos cochichando, Almofadinhas!

- Vocês estão falando alto, porém, completamente indecifrável! Se forem brigar, por favor, façam isso em Inglês para podermos entender!

James revirou os olhos e Jacob sorriu amarelo

- Eu acho que já vou indo!

- Mas nem começamos a almoçar!- disse Lily

- É que... - ele olhou de relance para James- ..acho melhor ir embora! Acho que voltarei ainda para Inglaterra mais vezes do que imagino, então eu dou notícias, Lieb!- ela assentiu. Jacob cumprimentou todos da mesa, deu beijos em Lily e Emy e se levantou chamando atenção da maioria das garotas do Salão e lamentando por o almoço com Lily não ter sido privado e tão informativo

- Estaremos esperando a sua visita, Jacob! E bom trabalho!

- Obrigado, Emy! Até mais, Lieb Lily...tome cuidado e fique de olhos abertos!- ele piscou para ela e foi em direção a saída

- É...tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele veio com outro intuito além de falar com Dumbledore e FALAR com a Lily!

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas!- Remus disse

- Mas é sério!

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas!- Remus repetiu

- E você, Pontas...deve ter consideração pelos amigos e discutir em uma lingua em que todos nós dominamos, por favor!

- Cala a boca, Sirius!- James, Lily, Emy e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Nossa...onde a lei de livre expressão se encaixa? O cidadão não pode nem mais abrir a boca, eu hein!

* * *

As aulas da tarde foram normalmente entupidoras de informações para alunos desesperados por causa dos N.I.E.M´s. Lily conseguira fugir de James, sem o mesmo saber, para poder ir na biblioteca estudar, porque sabia que James a arrastaria para algum lugar para ficarem juntos. Tinha dado muita importância para outros assuntos e deu uma esquecida nos estudos...nos exames que já estavam se aproximando! 

Andava sozinha por um corredor, arrumando a mochila nos ombros

"_Não deveria ter pego o máximo de livros que a mochila suportaria...quem não está suportando sou eu"_

Quando estava passando por algumas salas de aula, uma porta se abriu rápida. A ruiva parou de imediato e se virou para ela. Nove meninas, aparentando estar no quarto/quinto ano saíram de lá, olhando estranhamente perturbadas para Lily

- Monitora- Chefe Lily Evans!- uma delas, com cabelos negros e compridos, se postou em frente da ruiva, a encarando firme

- Sim! Vocês precisam de ajuda ou algo do tipo? Estavam fazendo reunião em uma sala de aula em horário indevido?

- Sim...exatamente! E adivinha quem era a pauta da reunião? Você!

- Eu? O que vocês querem dizer com isso? Eu irei avisar a Profª ...

- Wow...calma, Evans! Só queremos lhe falar em particular!- uma delas, de cabelos enrolados e castanhos falou

- Pois falem!- a ruiva cruzou os braços no peito e as encarou uma por uma. Das nove, três eram da Lufa-Lufa, duas da Corvinal e quatro da Grifinória, como mostrava os respectivos uniformes! Todas, porém, mais baixas do que ela...não se intimidou tanto, apesar de ser uma contra nove

- Ficamos sabendo de algo...que não nos agradou muito!- a morena do começo da conversa disse- Aliás, meu nome é Jéssica Brien! Essas são: Sassah Müller, Nara Rossima, Thaty e Nathy Vincent, Mel Mclean, Paula Rickmann, Chely Duroug e Lígia Ke!

Todas sorriram sarcástica para ela ao ser anunciada

- E o que querem me dizer? Acho que não preciso me apresentar, não é?

- Nós somos da diretoria do G.O.D.M e...

- E o que seria isso?

- Grupo Ovacionário dos Marotos!

Nara Rossima respondeu, pela primeira vez, uma das perguntas da ruiva. Lily, ao ouvir a resposta, gargalhou

- Ovacionário?- todas as garotas olharam feio para a ruiva rindo descontroladamente. Ela se deu conta que se não parasse, poderia ser atacada por nove varinhas, então parou- Bem...se vocês fazem parte de...

- Não fazemos parte, somos da diretoria!- frizou bem a frase a menina loura chamada Sassah

- Enfim...fazendo parte ou sendo diretoria...o que um Grupo Ovacionário Dos Marotos iria querer comigo?

- Te dar parabéns e te elogiar é que não seria!- Lígia Ke, a garota de cabelos cacheados disse

- E vieram me atacar?

- Não, querida ...viemos dar um aviso!- se pronunciou Mel Mclean, uma morena de olhos claros

- E por que eu iria precisar dele?

- Para não receber nossas constantes visitas!- foi a vez de Paula Rickmann

- Chegou nos ouvidos da fundadora do grupo que você estaria tendo um caso com James Potter!- uma outra loura disse nervosamente

- Não era para contar isso, Thaty!- Nathy Vincent disse brava para a irmã

- Um caso com James? Quem disse uma coisa dessas?- Lily levou sua mão para a orelha e a coçou. Quando se deu conta do gesto, agradeceu por não estar na frente de James e ser desmascarada

- Isso não vem ao caso!- Jessica disse balançando a mão- O que vem ao caso..é que não achamos que você sirva para ele!

Lily gargalhou novamente

- E quem vocês acham que serve? Uma de vocês? Ou todas vocês?

- Você vive com os marotos, mas não achamos que seja digna disso!- Mel disse cruzando os braços

- Eles são meus amigos!

- Quando James faz aniversário ?- Chely perguntou

- Quem foi a primeira menina que Remus Lupin beijou?- foi a vez de Paula

- Você sabe o nome da mãe de Peter Pettigrew?- Nathy cruzou os braços

- Saberia nos dizer a árvore genealógica da família Black?- Nara

- Ou nos dizer qual foi a primeira detenção de James?- Sassah

- Ou o prato favorito de Remus?- Lígia

- O animal que Peter mais teme?- Thaty

- O número da calça de Sirius?

- Ou como os marotos se conheceram?- Jessica colocou um ponto final nas perguntas

Lily ficou parada, sem ação! Realmente, ela não sabia tantas coisas dos seus amigos! Talvez, se elas trocassem as perguntas, como " Quando Remus faz aniversário", " Com quem foi o primeiro beijo de Peter", " Ou o prato favorito de Sirius" ou " O número da calça de James", ela saberia responder. Riu internamente por saber a última resposta!

- Vocês estão tomando muito do meu precioso tempo, preciso ir estudar, ao invés de ficar fazendo planinhos e passar horas ovacionando "Os marotos"!

- Você nunca seria aceita no nosso grupo, assim como Emily Collen! Estamos só dando o ar de nossas graças e fazer presente o nosso grupo! Se tivermos certeza de que está com James, voltaremos!- Jéssica disse novamente e todas concordaram- E torça para que a fundadora acredite na sua negativa!

As nove garotas mediram Lily antes de darem as costas e saírem pelo lado oposto que a ruiva ia. Antes de desaparecerem, uma delas, que Lily não conseguiu identificar de longe, disse:

- Hey, Evans...não pense que o nosso grupo é formado por apenas nove. Ficaria impressionada com o número de garotas participantes...então, cuidado...da próxima vez, pode não ser apenas nós vindo te encontrar!

E risadas ecoaram pelo corredor em que elas já estavam!

* * *

**N/A: MÉRLIN...SERÁ QUE AS MINHAS LEITORAS QUERIDAS GOSTARAM? ( autora sentindo medo).**

**Meninas...espero que tenham gostado do especial que fiz para vocês! Eu iria colocá-las no próximo cap., mas eu num resisti! uahuahuahuahu E ñ pensem que ñ irão aparecer mais, viu? auhauhauuahauh O cap. foi curto e rápido...sem muita coisa, né? mas o próximo será melhor...assim espero! hehehehe**

**1# **_Eu sou uma pessoa totalmente a favor de usar camisinha! uhauhauhuha...se eu fosse Shakspeare, pararia Romeu e Julieta no ato para colocarem camisinha! uahuahuaha Eu sei q isso num é romântico, tanto é que num fiz James parar lá e colocar e tal, mas fiz que desse idéia de que usaram! Me desculpem pela consciência da menina aki! uahauhauha_

**2# **_Hipogrifinhos...aviãozinhos! Entenderam? uahauhuahauhauhauauhuaha_

**Tradução da discussão:**

**-Primo, eu sei que você gosta dela...desculpe, mas...**

**-Se você sabe...por que você faz isso?**

**-porque...**

**-E agora ela é minha namorada!**

**-O que?**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Paula Evans Potter: **_AAAAEEEEE...vc gostou do capitulooo!!!!!! Iupiiiii...uahuhauahua tá ok, iiupi foi terrível uahuahuahuaha Sendo primo do James, a coisa é ótima! uahauhuahua lindo, não? uahuahuahuhaha Bom, a Emy e o Sirius! Só não digo que são mais cabeça-duras do que a Lily...pq essa ganha de todos. Eu adoro esse casal /Emy e Sirius, mas eles estavam felizes demais para o meu gosto Oo uahuahuahuahuha sou malvada! huhuhuhuhuhuhu Gostou da cena caliente? uuuu...eles estavam merecendo, ñ? uahuahuah Mt precoce os dois...digo..nem namorava e nem nada, mas...é a vida...eu acho q esse casal deve aproveitar o máximo dela, já que a malvada J.K os matou tão jovem "/ A idéia da música sempre esteve na minha cabeça, desde que o James estava com o trabalho e tal...ai coloquei! Acho super linda essa musica! Quanto a sua perguntinha: vc acha que o Remus vai ficar sozinho? NUNCA! uahuahuahhaa mas eu estou dando um tempinho, sabe...sei lá...uahuaha mas ñ precisa ficar com dó dele ñ, ele se arranja! ; ) Beijooossss, linda...obrigada pela review!_

**Mel Black Potter:** _E A CALMA REINA O POVOADO DE HOGWARTS! uahuahuah sim sim sim, já estava em tempo! Ah...com esse cap. aki acho que ela ñ se arrependeu ñ é mesmo? uahuahuahha pelo menos, por enquanto Oo caaaalma, calma...estou só brincando! hehehehehe Sim, Sirius é um idiota! ¬¬ estava bom até demais para a coitada da Emy...mas vc sabe, estavam felizes demais...auhuahuahuahuaha idiota, Fezinha! Enfim...isso ñ quer dizer que eles ñ voltarão..e nem que fiacrão juntos! uauahuahuahuaha COmo vc mesma disse...vamos ver onde isso vai dar! hehehehehe Eu ñ sei...esse cap. aki ficou de um tamanho médio, eu diria uahuahahua mas veio logo, né? hehehehehe Beijoossss, linda...obrigada pela review!_

**Jehssik:** HÁÁÁÁÁ...GOSTOU DA RESPOSTA/BIBLIA/LIVRO/NOVO TESTAMENTO?_ Quase ficou maior que o próprio cap. uahuahauhuahauhahaha mas depois de receber uma review daquela, eu fui obrigada a responder a altura, né? Ñ sei se consegui, só sei que ficou grande! uahuahuahuahuahuaha O trailer...bom...já foi presenteada, né? uahauhuahuahuah "_COMO VC PARA O CAP ASSIM?"..._aahh...para dar mais gostinho! uahuahuahuahah senão perde a graça! huhuhuhuhuhuhu A cena do Quadrilbol e nem me garanto mt e amei dar um soco no Malfoy ( "eu" dei, né uhauhauhau) Homens, homens, homens...tão burros, tão jumentos, tão retardados, mas tãããããão necessários! Oo E vc sabe como o Sirius é idiota na minha fic..."idiota", claro...ñ deixa de ser lindo, mas...fazendo merdas aki, brochando a co lá! uahauhauhuahauhahaua zuarei o coitado para o resto da vida! Oo " para o resto da vida"...só se for da minha! "/ J.K VC AINDA ME PAGA! Tudo bem...ñ fez o livro, mas fico feliz mesmo assim recebendo a review! xD Ahhh..aí está vc "atuando"...espero que tenha gostado e que eu ñ tenha te deixado ansiosa a toa "/. ATT LOGO IqV E IT, meninaaaaaaaaa...e fico feliz em saber q ñ fará o James fumando no próximo ¬¬ Tbm te adoooooooro, mocinhaaaaaa...consideração 100 por cento! ; ) Beijooossss, linda...valeuuuu! xD_

**Sassah Potter: **_MUAHMUAHMUAHMAUH...todos brigando comigo pq eu parei na melhor parte! uauahuahuahuaha tadinha de mim, ninguém tem dó da pobre escritora /sniff sniff/ Sirius parando de ser cafajeste...pausa para pensar sobre isso...acho que ele estava tomando o caminho certo, mas a idiotice marota dele o levou pelo outro caminho...será que ele volta para o outro? Oo auhauhuahuahha será?será?AAEEE...vai me chamar qnd for jogar? Já combinaram o dia e a hora? Estarei lá em poucos segundos...por favor..primeira fila...e com V.I.P para o camarim dele! uahuahuahuahuah É isso aeee..Lily mandando o véio ir catar coquinhossss e aproveitando o morenão lindão! Assim é que se faz, garota! Aahhh...sobre o Jacob lindão tbm..fico feliz por vc ter gostado dele :P e falar q eu ia colocar como Italiano, mas tem uma fic que eu acompanho e que amo e ñ queria deixar mt parecido, sabe? "/ Francer tbm é lindo, mas eu ñ resisto a um alemão! Oo auhauhauhauhauha Dio Mio...uauahuauauahhua Beijooss, lindaaaa...obrigada pela review!!!_

**Mrs. Na Potter: **_OmG...O MELHOR CAP. DE TODOS? Vc e sua mania de me deixar encabulada auauhauhauhahaha Nossa, vc ñ sabe como eu fico feliz em saber que vc achou o momento deles bonito e ainda desejar fazer igual /olhos marejados/ Sério mesmo...fico mt feliz com o seu comentário...me dá mt segurança! Acompanho siiimmm...e já li a att tbm! uahuahuahha já mandei review tbm uahauhauhuaha Realmente, o Sirius parece, as vezes, irreversível, né? E a Emy ficou mesmo ignorante...eu tbm ficaria! Oo auauhuahuahua ñ daria um tapa e sim um soco..e na hora do ocorrido! muahmuahmuah...enfim...auhuahuaha...Eu tbm quero um James para mim /olhos marejados novamente/ gostaria mesmo...nossa...que sonho seria /fezinha divagando/ Bom...acordando um pouco...vc tá de olho no Sirius, é? Tenho ciumes deles..uahauhauha..mas posso pensar no seu caso! Pq vc é mt fofinha e adoro vc hehehehehe E SIIIMM..EU QRO ENTRAR NA HISTÓRIAAAA!!! E olha...vc entrou primeiro na minha! Oo gostou? xD Beijooosss, linda...valeu pela review!_

**ADORO TODAS VOCES...ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAPITULOOOO COM A PARTICIPAÇÃO MAIS DO QUE ESPECIAL DE VOCÊS, LINDINHAAASSS!!!**

**Até mais!**


	17. Para o bem, sempre tem o mal!

**_E VIVA O GODM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UHUUUUULLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

****"I was young and in love**

**( Eu era jovem e apaixonada) **

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough **

**( Eu te dei tudo, mas para você não foi o suficiente)**

**And now you wanna communicate (you know it´s just too little too late) **

**(E agora você diz que temos que conversar ' Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais') "**

**

* * *

**

Emy estava sentada displicente em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal, James estava sentado em uma das mesas, perto da janela, por incrível que parecesse, escrevendo (talvez dever) e Remus jogando xadrez-bruxo com Peter no tapete próximos da lareira

O quadro se abriu, alguns alunos se viraram automaticamente para ver quem entrava. Talvez, pelo tédio, imaginavam que alguma hora uma super banda de rock entrasse ali, cantando e tocando alto e todos participassem de um mega e ultra show que desabaria Hogwarts e deixassem o cabelo de todos os professores mais brancos do que normalmente estavam ficando. Mas, após aqueles poucos que olharam perceberam Sirius entrando pelo quadro, deram de ombros e continuaram a fazer seu grande nada!

- Que desânimo esse lugar!- ele comentou sentando-se num sofá próximo de Emy- Hey, Pontas!

James tirou seus olhos concentrados do pergaminho que escrevia e se virou para o amigo

- Almofadinhas?

- Encontrei com Alex no corredor agora mesmo...e descobri por que ele anda tão sumido!- Sirius sorriu maliciosamente. Emy e Remus olharam para o maroto curiosos

- Se pegando com alguma garota, com certeza!- James disse se virando para o pergaminho novamente. Emy e Remus desviaram também a atenção

- Sim...porém...com Kim Chang!

James se virou novamente para ele, assim como Emy e Remus

- Sério, cara? Alex conseguiu finalmente?

- Se você acha que agarros, beijos pegando fogo e, enquanto faz tudo isso, pensa que uma cama não será necessária, então sim...ele conseguiu!

- Que exagero!- Emy revirou os olhos

- Vá até o corredor da sala de Poções e depois me fala se estou exagerando! Ainda consegui ver Malfoy pegando os dois...rolou detenção!

- Isso, enquanto via pela fresta do armário de vassouras que saía nos amassos com uma das suas vítimas, não é?

James e Remus reviraram os olhos e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo já que o assunto "Alex", eles preceberam, não iria mais rolar

- Eu não estava me amassando com ninguém, Emily!

- Há...isso saí absurdamente impossível da sua boca, Sirius!

- Depois fala que eu é que não a levo a sério!- o moreno resmungou baixinho

- O que você disse?

- Nada não!

- Xeque-mate!

- AH NÃO...DE NOVO, ALUADO?- Peter olhava raivoso, com as mãos na cabeça, sua peça ser destruida pela de Remus

- Não sei por que ainda insiste em jogar xadrez com o Aluado, Rabicho...esse jogo é direcionado para mentes astutas e malignamente inteligentes- Sirius disse desviando a atenção de Emy para o amigo no chão

- Creio então que esse jogo não sirva para você também, Cachorrão!- James disse de seu canto já guardando seu material

- Veado!- alguns alunos ainda presentes estranharam o carinho entre os dois. James se largou no sofá, ao lado do amigo

- Quero a minha namorada...cadê ela? Sumiu a tempos!- James sussurrou para que não escutassem o "namorada"

- Biblioteca! Não era para te falar, mas...está estudando!

- Ela poderia estudar aqui comigo!

- Como se vocês fossem estudar mesmo se estivessem juntos!- Remus disse guardando o jogo e se levantando do tapete- Bom, eu vou dormir..Boa noite para vocês!

- Eu vou com você, Aluado!- Peter disse indo com Remus para as escadas do Dormitório masculino

Alguns alunos começaram a subir também dado o fato de estar um pouco tarde

- Ai ai- James suspirou jogado no sofá ainda sem ter o que fazer. Sirius deu leves joelhadas em James- O que foi?

Sirius fez sinais com a cabeça em direção de James e depois para o Dormitório. James fez cara de incompreensível. Sirius fez sinal com a cabeça para Emy sentada na poltrona perto deles

- Ahh...pois é...que sono! Acho que já vou indo também então...errr...Boa noite, pessoal!- James sorriu amarelo para os dois amigos e subiu as escadas também

Após o maroto desaparecer, Emy começou a rir olhando para o nada ainda

- Qual a piada da vez?

- Você é patético! Deveria aprender a disfarçar!

- E você deve gastar horas pensando em adjetivos para mim!

- Não tenha dúvidas que te xingar seja um passatempo bem divertido...experimente um dia!

Sirius sorriu ironico e voltou sua atenção para a lareira enquanto sentava corretamente no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos

- Sirius?

- Hmm?- ele nem se preocupou em voltar sua atenção já imaginando outra gracinha

- Você...você acha que a Lily ainda demora? Digo, a biblioteca a essa hora já está fechada!

Ele se virou para ela enquanto a morena ia até a janela de fronte a ele e olhava receosa para os Jardins

- Emily...você precisa parar de se preocupar desse jeito a toa!- ele falava calmamente, para evitar que ela desse outro surto como o da manhã

- Você não prestou atenção no que Jacob disse? Por Mérlin, Sirius...

- Esqueceu que a ruivinha é Monitora-Chefe? Está no horário de ronda...e já que Remus está aqui, consequentemente...ela está fazendo a ronda!

- É...você tem razão! Obrigada por ter me impedido de sair atrás dela- ela sorriu encostada na janela. Sirius sentiu uma onda de alívio passar por seu corpo quando viu que Emy sorria (não ria) para ele (e não dele)

- Não precisa agradecer, Emy!

- Só porque me fez um favor, não quer dizer que eu não esteja brava com você ainda, Sirius!

A onda se desfez rapidamente

- Desculpe!

Os dois desviaram o olhar e ficaram fazendo "nada" em silêncio, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Assim, se passou cerca de dois minutos. Quando se deram conta, todos subiram para seus quartos e somente os dois ocupavam a Sala. Emy olhava seguidamente para Sirius, enquanto ele lançava rápidas olhadas para ela

Como se algo tivesse acendido nos dois ao mesmo tempo, ambos levantaram de onde estavam e foram com passos rápidos que se encontraram no meio do trajeto e se beijaram ferozmente. Emy, abraçada na cintura do moreno, tinha o rosto bem sustentado pelas mãos de Sirius

Ela nem acreditava que estava cedendo para ele depois da grande mancada do dia da festa, mas no momento, não queria lembrar daquele dia, mas matar a saudade que já estava sufocante.

Sirius mal acreditava que Emy estava novamente em seus braços. Sentia vontade de beijá-la novamente toda hora que a via e tinha que se controlar para a razão ser mais forte que a vontade

Emy sentiu seus pés sairem um pouco do chão e se sentir se deslocando. Percebeu que Sirius a deitava no sofá

Ele beijava seu pescoço agora e Emy sentiu calafrios ao gesto dele e abriu os olhos para ver se algum sinal de sanidade batesse nela...e ele veio!

- LILY!- a morena gritou, se levantando rápido e jogando Sirius para o chão quando viu a ruiva parada, ao lado do sofá, parecendo ter visto algo realmente assustador

- Me desculpem!- ela disse constrangida, desviando o olhar e indo em direção das escadas bem vermelha por ter pego os amigos naquela situação. Nem respondeu aos chamados da morena e sumiu de vista

Emy se virou para Sirius que ainda estava sentado no chão, com uma cara de dor

- E agora?

- E agora que vou ficar com um belo roxo na bunda!

- Estou falando da Lily, Sirius!

- E eu da minha bunda! Não foi você que a bateu forte nesse chão.

- Me desculpa, tá? Eu me assustei e...- ela riu- antes você do que eu.

- Quer ver como é legal?- ele puxou Emy pelo braço e a fez cair do sofá, porém, caiu no colo dele

- Não me parece de todo o mal!- ela riu e ele a acompanhou e logo depois, a beijou novamente

- Emy...volta para mim!- ele sussurrou em uma pausa do beijo. Quando ele ia retornar a beija-la, Emy desviou o rosto

- Eu não posso ignorar o que você fez comigo, Sirius! Não consigo...pelo menos, não ainda! Talvez esteja impregnado em você ser desse jeito..."ser de todas"!

- Eu não quero ser de todas...não mais, pelo menos!

- É melhor eu subir!- ela se levantou rápido para que nenhuma tentativa do maroto a impedir acontecesse

- Hey, espera...vamos conversar!- ele se levantou também

- Acho que não temos o que conversar e não deveríamos ter feito nada disso hoje

- Eu diria que deveríamos ter feito muito tempo atrás

- NUNCA deveríamos ter feito!- ela parecia decidida, mas se controlava para não brigar com o moreno no momento

- Vai falar que foi ruim?

- Não, não foi! Mas foi errado!

- E por que foi errado?

- Ah...não se faça de bobo, Sirius! Sabe o motivo

- Sim...porque a gente se gosta!- ele fez gestos pensativos ironicos- Claro, por que mais seria errado, não é?

- Eu vou ir dormir...fique por aí ainda então...você e suas ironias!- Emy deu de ombros e subiu as escadas rápida

- É...as paredes me parecem convidaditas à trocar ironias!

* * *

Lily acordou com o Sol praticamente a jogando da cama. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos de tanto sono e cansaço depois da noite de ronda...se fosse menos ligada aos estudos, jurava que passaria a manhã inteira só dormindo. Mas como na vida nem tudo se é perfeito, ela se levantou. Emy não estava mais no quarto...talvez estava com vergonha demais para encarar Lily. A ruiva olhou ao redor e viu Marlene e Alice começando a se levantarem também. Suspirou fundo e um fardo de culpa a invadiu...passou pouco tempo com as amigas! Certo que após o meio do sexto ano, elas pareceram se desligar muito uma das outras, apenas Emy e Lily continuavam grudadas. Pensou em que as garotas G.O.D.M lhe disseram...mal sabia coisas sobre os Marotos e isso a levou a pensar que estava se distanciando de outras pessoas, como Alex por exemplo. Sorriu ao lembrar que virava madrugadas conversando com as colegas no quarto e o quanto era grudada também em Alex. Talvez todos estivessem amadurecendo o bastante para deixar de pensar em ter aqueles tempos de volta 

- Bom dia, Alice..Lene!- ela cumprimentou as garotas sorridente, apesar de mal conseguir abrir os olhos. As duas a encararam

- Bom dia, Li!- Alice sorriu sincera para a amiga

- Bom dia, Lis!- Lene respondeu sorrindo também

- Estava pensando em propôr algo para vocês- Lily disse pegando seu uniforme e sua toalha

- Proponha!- Alice sentou-se na cama novamente

- Queria propôr para almoçarmos juntas. Nós quatro: vocês, Emy e eu! O que me dizem? Como nos velhos tempos?

- Seria ótimo, Lis!

- Combinado então!- a ruiva se deu por satisfeita e entrou no banheiro mais aliviada por saber que estava fazendo algo para reverter a situação

Após se trocar, a ruiva desceu para a Sala Comunal, afim de encontrar a amiga desmiolada e conversar com ela tanto quanto sobre o almoço...quanto sobre a surpresa de ontem. Mas quando desceu, apenas encontrou os marotos e pouquíssimos alunos que conseguiam caminhar como zumbis, talvez, totalmente parecidos com ela no momento

- Como vocês conseguem estar tão bem desse jeito em uma manhã?- ela perguntou quando se aproximou dos marotos e esses perceberam a presença dela

- Bom dia, minha flor!- James disse sorridente, indo seco beijar a garota, mas ela virou o rosto

- Não se empolgue, querido!

- Sem graça!- ele disse, sentando-se de novo

- Vocês viram a Emy por aí?- a ruiva mandou um olhar significativo para Sirius

- Acabamos de chegar aqui, Li!- Remus se pronunciou- O único que desceu cedo hoje foi Peter, mas nem temos idéia de onde esteja!

- Talvez tendo encontros com algum aluno!

- Você quis dizer alunA, né, Sirius?

- Não, Li...alunO mesmo!

- Seu humor é um pouco negro demais!

* * *

Em um corredor do Castelo, perto das masmorras, um garoto esperava pacientemente a pessoa que mandara uma carta durante a madrugada. Se balançava para frente e para trás impaciente e dava breves olhadas no pergaminho em suas mãos 

"_Nas masmorras, antes do café da manhã! Assunto sério!"_

Após alguns minutos, o som de passos lhe pareceu cada vez mais perto...esperava que fosse ela e não algum monitor ou algum conhecido. Suspirou aliviado ao ve-la

- Pensei que não viria mais

- Não temos tempo! Vim avisar que algo bem sério acontecerá em um espaço curto de tempo!

- Algo bem sério? Algo como o que?

- Algo como morte!

- Terei que matar alguém?- ele se encolheu na parede assustado

- Não! Você é muito incapaz disso, idiota! Mas estou avisando, porque será muito perto de você!

- Perto de mim?- ele agora adotara um tom desesperado na voz

- Sim! Acha mesmo que o Lord mandaria matar alguém da Sonserina sendo que temos tantos Grifinórios à disposição..e "sujos"?

- Mas para que matar alguém da escola? Como ele faria isso?

- Larga de ser tão burro, garoto! O Lord quer chamar a atenção de Dumbledore, tem algo mais óbvio do que isso?Sem contar que, depois do que disse sobre a conversa que presenciou no almoço anterior, teremos que agir rápido e mostrar que não estamos de brincadeira. E como ELE írá fazer? Ele não irá fazer, nós teremos que fazer!

- Mas você disse que eu não faria nada!

A pessoa bufou nervosa

- Parece que a sua burrice é proposital! Eu digo NÓS...falo que NÓS, aprendizes dele, faremos!

- E quando?

- Muito em breve! O plano já está montado e a pessoa já foi escolhida...creio que não fará diferença nesse lugar!- ele pode ver um sorriso muito maligno sair daqueles lábios finos

- É algum amigo meu? Por favor...será algum "deles"?

- "Eles" são carta na manga, mas o que são deles, está guardado!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" ! Agora vá embora antes que eu tenha alergia a sua burrice e tenha que eliminar você também!

Sem discutir, ele saiu quase correndo dali.

Não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir! Alguém próximo, alguém da Grifinória...ela dissera que não era nenhum "deles"..então quem seria? Próxima a ele... um gelo passou por todo o seu corpo...não podia acreditar! Lily Evans! Ela era filha de trouxas!

* * *

James, Sirius e Remus riam como loucos enquanto entravam na sala de Transfiguração, segundos depois de Emy e Lily 

- Qual seria a santa graça?

- O Ranhoso é um inútil!- Sirius conseguiu dizer entre os risos

Logo em seguida, um Snape todo sujo e vermelho como se corresse uma maratona entrava na sala segurando o braço direito parecendo estar machucado

- O que vocês fizeram dessa vez? James?- Lily se virou séria para o maroto e, logo em seguida, ele parou de rir

- Não fizemos nada, Li!

Mas a ruiva não se importou com a resposta do namorado, segurou na manga das vestes dele e na de Sirius que parou de rir com o susto e os arrastou até onde Snape se sentava

Ela e os dois morenos pararam em frente do Sonserino subitamente. Snape os olhou de cima a baixo com a pior cara que tinha e bufou

- O que é?

- Vamos...o que estão esperando?- a ruiva cruzou os braços em sinal de aborrecimento. James e Sirius se entreolharam

- Vamos para onde?- Sirius arriscou

- Pedir desculpas para Snape!

- 'Cê tá é louca- Sirius deu as costas e ia começar a andar de volta para seu lugar, mas Lily segurou em seu colarinho, apertando a sua garganta e lhe fazendo voltar

- Não irão sair daqui até pedirem!

- Na boa, Lily...- James começou, mas foi interrompido

- Hey, Sangue- Ruim...se ponha em seu lugar! Se eu quiser com que eles peçam algo para mim, não precisarei da sua ajuda imunda!

- Olha, Snape...

- Repete!- Sirius agarrara as vestes do Sonserino e o erguia de sua cadeira facilmente

-Lily-Evans-é-uma-sangue-ruim...I-MUN-DA!

- SEVERUS SNAPE!

A Professora Mcgonagall vinha até os garotos e Lily com passos apressados impedindo a ação de Sirius e James no momento que o Sonserino soltou as últimas palavras

- Severus Snape...queira me acompanhar até a sala do diretor imediatamente!- ela disse nervosa, passando rápida por eles e parou na porta- AGORA!

De um salto, Snape se desvencilhou dos punhos dos marotos e foi em direção da professora

- Voltarei dentro de cinco minutos...fiquem quietos e se comportem pelo menos uma vez na vida!- Minerva disse por fim e os fechou na sala logo depois de Snape sumir de vista

- Deixa, deixa...isso não vai ficar barato!- Sirius disse balançando o pescoço como se quisesse estralá-lo

- O que vocês fizeram? Viram no que deu?

- Qual é, Li? Não fizemos nada, poxa...aquele verme só não tem controle das próprias pernas!- James disse ainda exalando raiva pelos olhos pelo comentário do Sonserino, mas falando delicadamente com Lily

- Aquele cara é patético...caiu da escada depois que Malfoy disse algo para ele! Caiu...assim...do nada!- Sirius dizia baixo para que ninguém os ouvisse, mesmo que muitas atenções da sala estavam voltadas para eles

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite em você?

- É verdade, Li...eles não estão mentindo!- foi a vez de Remus se pronunciar - Estávamos vindo, quando vimos Snape conversando com Lucius Malfoy...quando passamos por eles, vimos Snape cair vários lances de degraus como se suas pernas perdessem as forças! Confesso que foi muito engraçado.

- Bom..se vocês dizem que não fizeram nada mesmo, eu confiarei em vocês!

- Você quer dizer que confiou quando o Aluado disse que não fizemos nada, não é? Porque não acreditou em mim e nem no Almofadinhas!- James fez cara de magoado

- Convenhamos que o histórico de vocês seja um pouco duvidoso!

- Po, Lily...azaramos o Ranhoso, mas não somos mentirosos! Se eu fizesse aquela Meleca Humana cair da escada, não tenha dúvidas que eu iria me vangloriar ou invés de omitir!- Sirius disse sério - E com certeza não ficaria apenas com um braço machucado!

- Não me interessa mais esse assunto- a ruiva suspirou fundo ao se lembrar da noite de ontem- Enquanto a Profª Mcgonagall não chega, gostaria de conversar com vocês!

James, Sirius e Remus se olharam confusos e voltaram a se sentar. Lily, ao lado de Emy, James e Sirius nas mesas de trás e Remus na mesa ao lado das meninas, na mesma mesa de Peter, que chegara um pouco antes da confusão

- O que foi, Li? Você está diferente desde ontem a noite...o que aconteceu?- Emy perguntou

- James?- o moreno continuou a mirando- Quando você faz aniversário?

- Quando...eu...? Dia 25 de Fevereiro, por que?

- Remus...quem foi a primeira garota que você beijou?

- Oras...Mellany Hunter, da Lufa-Lufa! Mas...

- Sirius...um dia poderá me contar a sua árvore genealógica, mesmo que não seja agradável?

- Err..posso, mas...

- Qual o nome da sua mãe, Peter?

- Joan Pettigrew!

- Qual foi a sua primeira detenção, James?

- Primeira? Hmm..no primeiro ano... na primeira semana...depois de azarar o Ranhoso...limpar Sala de Troféus! Lily, por que...

- Qual o seu prato preferido, Remus?

- Carneiro com batatas!

- Qual o animal que você mais teme, Peter?

- Não sei...hmmm...lobisomem?- ele disse incerto, antes que os outros marotos pudessem abrir a boca para xingá-lo, Lily continuou

- Qual o número da sua calça, Sirius?

- Lily!- James a repreendeu pela primeira vez na conversa

- De..depende!- Sirius respondeu meio incerto se respondia mesmo ou não

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- Lily Evans!- todos viraram as atenções para James- Que raio de interrogatório é esse do nada?

- Ontem...me fizeram perceber...que ando com vocês, converso com vocês, sou amiga de vocês...mas mal sei sobre as suas vidas!

- Quem fez?- Emy perguntou

- Isso não vem ao caso...o que importa, é que estavam certas!

- Foram várias pessoas?- Remus perguntou

- Ah, gente...não importa! Agora...com toda essa guerra, todo esse perigo nos rondando, quero aproveitar vocês, entendem?- a ruiva respondeu com um pouco de vergonha pelas palavras

- Não sei quem te botou medo, mas não precisa ficar preocupada com isso, ficar ocupando a cabeça com essa guerra idiota, Li...a gente ainda vai viver bastante para aproveitar muito!- Sirius sorriu sincero para ela, passando uma das mãos no braço da ruiva

- Mas...vocês não sabem o que passa pela cabeça de alguém como eu...digo...de alguém que não é puro-sangue! E não adianta falar que eu sou melhor do que muitos por aí...porque não é esse o caso e vocês sabem disso!

- Li...

- Chega! Não quero mais falar disso!- ela interrompeu James - Hoje eu irei aproveitar vocês...e as minhas amigas que não conversava faz muito tempo!

- Espero que aproveite o namorado também!- o moreno sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva sem deixar os outros ouvirem

- Bom, classe- Minerva entrava na sala rápida- Vamos, finalmente, começar a nossa aula!- ela se virou para a turma ao chegar na frente da lousa - Mal começamos e já tem perguntas, Sr. Potter?

James abaixou a mão, sorriu levemente e se levantou

- Professora...Snape levou alguma detenção? Será expulso? Banido do Mundo? Da Galáxia? Do Universo?

- Não, Sr. Potter...creio que a única resposta positiva é a primeira!

- É a mais fraquinha de todas, mas vamos convir que nenhum ser humano pode viver completamente feliz nessa Terra!- ele voltou a se sentar

A Professora revirou os olhos, divertida até, enquanto o resto da sala ria, menos os Sonserinos mais "chegados" em Snape

No horário do almoço, quando chegaram no Salão, os marotos foram praticamente expulsos de onde as meninas se sentaram junto com Marlene e Alice

- Qual é a delas? Nós...- Sirius resmungou enquanto iam se sentar longe delas e James o cortou

- Elas só querem conversar mais entre elas e...- Sirius cortou James de volta enquanto o segundo puxava o primeiro pelas vestes

- Conversar entre elas? Pontas...me responde uma coisinha- Sirius parou de andar e parou o amigo também.

- Fala

- O que nós, quando juntamos os marotos, adoramos conversar? Pensa...reflita! Sobre o que mais gostamos de conversar!

- Mulher?- James disse como se fosse a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo

- Agora...imagina o que aquelas mentes feministas, jovens, sedentas por testosterona e com faixada de santinhas...e detalhe...sabendo que a sua Lily não é tão santinha assim...imagina sobre o QUE estão conversando?

- Sobre o que?- James mirou o chão temoroso

- É, Pontas...imagina a sua delicada Lily falando- Sirius tossiu- " Oh, meninas...vocês viram como Amos Diggory...aquele Corvinal tão gostoso está vestido hoje?" ou " Nossa, Gideão está um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho com aquela regata, não acham?"- Sirius fez uma voz afinada, totalmente ridícula, e gesticulando como uma garota

- Pára...não quero imaginar isso!- James disse com uma cara de total repúdio

- Mas são o que elas estão falando! Viu o que dá me tirar de perto delas? Você poderia ter sentado do meu lado e ouvir toda a conversa...mas desconfio que você é um jumento e não um veado!

- É cervo, idiota!- James agora ruia as unhas de nervoso, mesmo não tendo esse costume

Sirius sorriu ao ver que conseguia o efeito no amigo depois daquilo. Ele queria ter ficado ali perto, ouvir o que as garotas conversavam (talvez, saber o que Emy falava), mas James teve que desmascarar seu esconderijo atrás da jarra de suco

- Como você é um imbecil, continue me levando para longe como estava fazendo poucos segundos atrás..vamos, vamos...vamos deixar as garotas falarem o quanto os outros caras (que não são a gente) estão irresistíveis e...

James puxou Sirius com força o fazendo se calar e voltando para onde as meninas estavam sentadas

-...e ele me...James?- Alice disse fazendo as outras três atenções virarem para os dois marotos

- Eu não falei para vocês se sentarem lá para o outro lado?- Lily perguntou cruzando os braços

- Juro que ficaremos aqui sentados...depois do Noan - James se sentou do lado do garoto que estava entre ele e a ruiva- E não falaremos nada!

- Mas...- Emy tentou

- Conversaremos entre nós, apenas isso! Sem um piu!- Sirius disse sentando-se ao lado de James como se quisesse convencer a sua mãe de que não aprontaria nada

As meninas deram de ombros e continuaram a conversar. James e Sirius começaram a comer, mas com os ouvidos "ligados"

- Então, como eu ia dizendo..- Alice disse- ...ele não é um fofo?

James olhou de esguelha para Sirius que sorriu satisfeito de estar certo do que falavam

- Realmentente...e é um gato, vamos admitir!- Lene sorriu

- Deve ser impossível achar namorado mais perfeito do que ele- Emy falou animada. James se virou para Sirius quando ele bufava

- Não posso dizer muito quando a isso...- Lily se pronunciava na conversa. James sorriu orgulhoso-...porque nunca tive nada com ele, mas não duvido!- sorriso murcho

- Sobre quem estão conversando?- Sirius perguntou se apoiando um pouco na mesa para olhar para todas

- Vocês disseram que não abririam a boca!

- Ah...mas só para estarmos a par das novidades!- o moreno sorriu para a ruiva dando de ombros

- Continuarão sem saber!

- Ah, qual é, Lily? Estamos conversando sobre Frank Longbotton!

- Lene!- Alice a recriminou

- Era segredo?

- Claro! Frank não me pediu em namoro ainda..aah, Mérlin!

- Calma, Alice...não iremos contar para o cara o que ouvimos- a garota suspirou aliviada- ...mas com uma condição!- Sirius sorriu maroto

- Ah...mas é claro que isso não seria de graça!- Emy disse nervosa

- Nos deixe participar da conversa de vocês!

- Por que querem ouvir o que falamos?- Lily perguntou intrigada olhando para um James muito calado

- Porque sim, oras! É interessante!

- Ah, deixem os dois entrarem na conversa logo, vai...vão querer sair mesmo quando não nos aguentarem!

- Saí daí, Noan!- Sirius disse empurrando o pobre garoto para o lado e sentando-se ao lado das garotas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Bem...voltando ao assunto- Alice começou, mas olhou para os dois marotos que sorriam encarando-a- Ah...deixe esse assunto para mais tarde, meninas!

- Ok!- Lene disse percebendo que com os dois morenos ali, nada saíria da boca da tímida amiga

- Sobre o que conversaremos?- perguntou Sirius

- Vocês ficarão calados...nós vamos conversar!

- Ok, Emy...então falaremos sobre Quadribol!- Sirius disse como se a morena não havia acabado de repreende-lo

- Isso..é um ótimo assunto, Almofadinhas! Falaremos então sobre Quadrilbol...- James sorriu concordando com o amigo. As garotas se encararam e, como se haviam se comunicado por pensamento, sorriram marotas

- Querem mesmo esse assunto?- Lene perguntou

- Sim...é um ótimo assunto!- concordou Sirius

- Também achamos, sabiam?- Alice sorriu divertida

- Jura?- James perguntou começando a se empolgar

- Siiimm...e sabem por que?- Lily disse afobada se virando para eles

- Por que?- os dois perguntaram mais empolgados ainda

- Por causa dos jogadores!- Emy disse sorrindo. James e Sirius fecharam a cara imediatamente e as garotas começaram a rir

- Vocês viram no Profeta Diário o batedor da seleção da Inglaterra? Loiro, olhos verdes vivos, forte e alto...nossa, é de tirar o fôlego!- Lene começou

- Um tal de Frederick M...M...- Lily tentava lembrar do nome

- Mackenzie!- bufou Sirius- Qual é? Nem sabem os nomes dos caras, Mérlin

- E daí que não sabemos? O importante é que elas entenderam só pelo fato de eu falar que ele é loiro, alto, forte e é o batedor

- E o goleiro da Hungria? Vocês viram? Um moreno de olhos azuis, parece que o uniforme vai rasgar de tão perfeito que fica naquele corpo- Emy disse fazendo gestos ao redor do seu braço- Acho que o nome dele é Jean Reig!

- Jean Reig é o nome do apanhador...esse cara aí que você falou é o David Stur...

- Ah, tanto faz, Sirius! Sendo apanhador, sendo goleiro...o cara é realmente um pecado!- Lene disse se abanando - Tem também o capitão do time dos Estados Unidos!

As quatro garotas riram

- Aquele cara é per-fei-to! O cabelo dele molhado, colado na testa...ele está com casamento marcado já!- Lily disse e elas fizeram um muxoxo

- É esse tipo de conversa que quer ter com as suas amigas, Lily?- James perguntou incrédulo

- Qual é, James? A Lily não é nada sua para você ficar controlando- Alice disse

- Alice...

- E mesmo que fosse...quer enganar quem que os tão consagrados "marotos" não falam de mulher?

- É mesmo, senhor James Potter!- Lily disse se virando para ele, pensando que não passara isso pela a sua cabeça antes

- Eu...nada a ver!- ele respondeu rápido e de um surto, se levantou e colocou as mãos nos ouvidos -E pára, pára...não quero ouvir você falando que Amos Diggory está gostoso hoje e nem que o Gideão está um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho com aquela regata branca...pááára!

James saiu do Salão com olhares completamente surpresos das garotas e de Sirius, mesmo o último rindo.

- O que deu nele? Eu nem falei nada disso- a ruiva disse se virando para eles depois de ver James sumindo palos corredores. As quatro garotas olharam para Sirius, que ainda ria olhando para a porta do Salão

- O que foi?- ele disse temeroso por ter quatro pares de olhos em cima dele - O loco é ele e não eu!

- Você colocou besteira na cabeça do pobre menino, Sirius...eu te conheço!- Emy disse desconfiada

- Eu não! Se ele tem sérias quedas para com o lado masculino, ele pegou do Peter!

- Eu vou atrás dele, coitado...talvez tenha caido da cama e bateu a cabeça seriamente no chão!- Lily disse se levantando

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco então

- Ok!- e a ruiva deixou os amigos para trás

Ao passar pela porta de carvalho do Salão, trombou com Alex vindo apressado

- Lily!- ele disse abraçando a garota

- Você anda tão sumido...o que está acontecendo com você? Por que está com as vestes toda amassada?

O loiro sorriu envergonhado

- Bem, ruivinha...não tivemos muito tempo de conversar sobre isso, não é? Estou com a Kim!

- JURA? Eu não sabia, poxa...você se afastou bastante esses últimos tempos

- Me desculpa, Li...você sabe que eu amo vocês de verdade, mas...aquela oriental me deixa louco!- os dois riram- E eu estava investindo duro nela, você não faz idéia...por isso que dei uma sumida. Mas agora, que a conquistei, será mais fácil me manter com vocês

- Muito pelo contrário...agora é que irá sumir de vez! Bem, queria te propôr a deixar a Kim um pouco de lado hoje e se juntar à mim e Emy para podermos conversar mais, sabe? Ver se a gente volta como antes e tal

- Claro, ruiva! Irei me encontrar com a Kim hoje de noite, mas logo em seguida me dedicarei totalmente para as minhas amigas lindas e que eu sinto tanta falta- ele a abraçou e balançou os cabelos da amiga a fazendo rir

- Você está mesmo feliz, não é? Nunca te vi rindo tanto desse jeito

- Eu consegui conquistar a garota que eu mais queria, Li! Eu poderia morrer agora...que eu morreria feliz!

- Não fala essas coisas, seu boboca!- ela deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo- Então a gente se vê por aí, preciso ir atrás do...aliás, você viu o James por aí?

- Sim...passou por mim agora a pouco...estava resmungando algo como " Eu fico bem melhor de regata do que aquele idiota"! Vai entender- Alex deu de ombros e sorriu

- É...é maluco...você conhece! Bem, vou indo lá...antes que ele faça alguma besteira. Te espero a noite, na Sala Comunal, ok?

- Ok- Alex abraçou a amiga forte- Te amo, viu? Não esqueci de vocês!- ele deu uma piscadela para ela e entrou no Salão

A ruiva sorriu orgulhosa para si e continuou seu trajeto. Foi por onde vira Alex vindo e não demorou muito para avistar James em um dos corredores, andando de um lado para o outro

- James Potter, você pode me explicar o que...

- Você teria algo com Diggory? Digo, muitas garotas o acham lindo, o terceiro na lista dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e...bem, ele é apresentável...

- Hã?

- E Gideão? Ele vem logo depois do Diggory na lista...muitas babam por ele também...ele e aquele irmão dele...

- Cala a boca, James! Que absurdo são esses?

James olhou para os lados rapidamente e depois deu um beijo "de tirar o fôlego" na ruiva. Ela ficou sem ação na hora e nem se importou se alguém os via

- Você está maluco?- ela disse sorrindo depois de cessar o beijo

- Não...estou perfeitamente lúcido, até demais, eu diria. Nossa...quanta falta que eu senti do seu beijo!- ele sorriu. Daquele jeito que as garotas todas babavam, aquele sorriso maroto e galanteador que fazia a ala feminina entrar em guerra só para tê-lo para si...sorriso que derretia Lily Evans e que era só dela!

- Eu também estava com saudade de ficar assim com você, mas ainda não é hora de assumirmos algo

- Então terei que ficar ouvindo você conversar sobre macho com as amigas ainda? Ver os caras olhando para você quando passa e... não adianta falar que não olham, porque eu percebo- ele disse rápido, quando viu que a ruiva abriu a boca para discordar- E não são poucos, porque você é desejada por muitos da escola. É terrível ter a sua namorada por perto e não poder abraçar, nem beijar e nem esfregar na cara desses idiotas, principalmente dos Sonserinos que te secam, que a ruiva já está muito bem acompanhada!

- Ah, James...como você é exagerado.

- É sério...até lembro de um episódio no quinto ano!- James riu sozinho, mirando o teto

- Que episódio?

- Estávamos na aula de Poções, com a Sonserina...Slughorn te chamou lá na frente e como brilhante e preferida aluna que é do velho, você foi escrever no quadro os sintomas da tal poção que não me recordo o nome...

- Belo aluno você.

- Mas tenho um ótimo motivo para isso! Você foi lá e escreveu, com sua bela letra inclinada para a direita bem fina e com a sua saia levantando um tantão assim!- ele fez um gesto mostrando as mãos separadas uns 10 centímetros de distância. O rosto de Lily não poderia ficar mais vermelho

- Por Mérlin...jura?

- Juro, pode até confirmar com Remus e Sirius depois! Mas isso não é o engraçado...ótimo foi ver o Ranhoso acompanhar o movimento da sua saia enquanto você escrevia...todos os Sonserinos quase caíram da cadeira, lógico, assim como nós, Grifinórios. Agora me responda...ver Lily Evans daquele jeito é mais desinteressante do que uma mera poção?

- James!- ela disse vermelha de vergonha. O moreno riu

- Até o Ranhoso, que fala aquelas merdas para você, que é um desgraçado e retardado...ficou babando por você! Claro que eu não gostei...mas seria extremamente interessante passar com você ao lado dele agora abraçado e fazer ele lamentar por ser tão feio e tão desprovido das qualidades que eu possuo!

- Oh, Santo Ego...não inflais com esse mal, Amém! Então quer sair por ai se exibindo comigo, James Potter?

- Não..mas mostrar que eu sou o cara mais sortudo de Hogwarts por ter você como namorada!- ele sorriu e a abraçou por trás, depositando um beijo em sua nuca

- Bom, isso o Jonas Richardson já experimentou antes de você!

James soltou a ruiva com uma cara de desgosto

- É...aquele dia não foi agradável! Aquele grande animal fez questão de lascar em você um belo beijo na minha frente...de propósito! Mas você deixou o cara lá em baixo quando você acabou o namoro e sei que até hoje ele gosta de você...será um grande prazer em te lascar um belo beijo na frente daquele cretino

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, James...não faça isso com ele

- E eu sou uma má pessoa para ele ter feito comigo? Me deixou com pesadelos durante toda a semana.

- Ok ok...chega desse assunto, porque quem terá pesadelos será a Lily aqui! Mérlin, eu não me toquei que a saia subiu...que burra!

- Não se pune por isso, meu lírio...meus pesadelos eram curados depois pelos meus pensamentos divagando pela sua saia!

- Seu pervertido!

- Pervertido nada, sortudo por ser um dos poucos que presenciou a cena!- ele piscou para a ruiva- Afinal, por que você acha que virei o Ranhoso de ponta cabeça naquele dia dos N.O.M.s ? Foi justamente por escutar, dias antes, ele comentar sobre esse fato com Lucius Malfoy! Se ele gostou de ver as suas pernas, porque não mostrar a deles para ficarem páreo à páreo para ver quem tem as pernas mais desejadas de Hogwarts?

- Argh, James...até a minha vó tem pernas mais bonitas do que a do Snape!- o moreno riu

- Não que eu duvide da beleza das pernas da sua avó, mas quem sabe?

- Ah...aí estão vocês!- era Sirius acompanhado de Remus e Emy- Sobre o que falavam? Ouvimos de longe a risada do Pontas

- Eu contei para ela o episódio do "sobe, sobe, sobe"!

- "Sobe, sobe, sobe", James?- a ruiva perguntou

- É meeeeesmo...aquele momento ficou marcado nas nossas vidas, Li! - explicou Sirius, enquanto Remus ainda ria um pouco envergonhado- Você acha que enquanto a saia subia a gente falava " desce, desce, desce"?

- Saias subindo? Que seria isso?- Emy perguntou perdida

- Depois eu te explico, Emy!- a ruiva disse totalmente vermelha

- Não fique constrangida, minha cara amiga. E nem preocupada, porque tens um belo par de pernas!

- Chega de falar sobre isso, não é?- James disse empurrando Sirius e o fazendo tirar seu braço dos ombros da ruiva

- Vamos indo, porque temos que terminar 20 centímetros de pergaminho para a aula do Slughorn ainda - Remus disse

- Ah, Aluado e sua sempre mal vinda " horas dos estudos, crianças"! - Sirius suspirou fundo e acompanhou os amigos para a Sala Comunal!

* * *

A tarde passara rápida no Castelo. Parecia que ela sentia que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer e deixaria que a noite, que agora escurecera todo o terreno da escola, se encarregasse do que aconteceria. 

Os alunos jantavam tranquilamente pelo Salão Principal, sem imaginar que um deles estaria com o vida traçada para terminar daqui a pouco tempo

- Como eu estava morrendo de fome- Lily disse se servindo do segundo prato da noite

- Assim ficará igual um Trasgo velho de tão gorda!

- Como eu amo esse seu apoio moral, Jamesinho querido!

- Estamos aqui para isso, minha flor!

- Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo depois do jantar, Aluado?

- Pode ser, Almofadinhas!

- Ah...hoje é dia da minha ronda de novo?- Lily perguntou

- NÃO!- todos se viraram para Peter com os olhos arregalados

- Não o quê, Rabicho?- James perguntou

- A Lily não pode fazer a ronda hoje de noite!

- E por que não?- foi a vez de Sirius

- Porque...porque...porque ela tem que aproveitar o namorado, oras!

- Fala baixo, Peter!- a ruiva pediu- E você está certo, hoje não é o meu dia, Remus!

- Eu tinha me esquecido, Li...me desculpe! Eu faço hoje.

James e Sirius se entreolharam pensando ser os únicos a não engolirem a história do amigo, Remus também demonstrava desconfiança, mas nada falaram.

- Quero acabar logo de comer e subir. Quero descansar urgente, colocar os pés para cima e esperar o Alex...ele disse que viria conversar com a gente, Emy...sobre tudo o que está acontecendo!

- É...tem que contar sobre os dias com a Chang! Aquele louro não perdeu a oportunidade mesmo, ficou ali, marcando em cima e conseguiu!

- Teve um ótimo professor!- James sorriu orgulhoso

- Venceram pelo cansaço das duas!- Sirius disse sorrindo

- Idiota!- James resmungou baixinho

* * *

De volta para a Torre de Grifinória, depois do belo jantar, metade dos alunos Grinifórios se encontravam ali, já que a outra aproveitava que o horário de recolher ainda não acabara. 

Lily se espreguiçou na poltrona, cansada de tanto tédio. Olhou em sua volto e viu seus amigos: Sirius estava esparramado em uma outra poltrona, em frente à dela, mexendo em um pergaminho velho e surrado que Lily pensou que nada se podia fazer com ele e sim ir para o lixo; James estava sentado no sofá, ao lado da poltrona da ruiva, com uma revista desconhecida para ela, porém, para o namorado estar tão entretido, na capa, tinha bem grande e chamativo "QUADRIBOL"; Peter estava sentado no chão, pela falta de espaço no Salão, já que o sofá onde James estava havia dois alunos do quinto ano sentados e parecia preocupado e inquieto; Remus já havia saído para a Sala dos Monitores e Emy fora vista pela última vez um pouco depois de saírem do Salão Principal.

- Hey, Pontas...- Peter chamou o moreno e ele lhe lançou um olhar por cima dos óculos- Eu posso testar seus conhecimentos sobre Quadribol com o teste que tem nessa revista?

- Testes são coisas para mulheres fazerem, Rabicho..tenha dó!- o moreno reclamou e voltou sua atenção para a revista

- Por favor, cara...não tenho o que fazer! Quero me distrair!

James revirou os olhos impaciente e entregou a revista para o amigo que estava no chão. Peter pegou a revista feliz por poder livrar seus pensamentos um pouco de alguns problemas

- Cuidado com a revista, seu louco! Se estragar, eu te arrebento!- se acomodando mais no sofá e cruzando uma das pernas, James esperou o amigo começar

- Isso não vale! Você estava lendo a revista agora a pouco e saberá tudo!- Lily disse, por fim, prestando atenção nos dois marotos ao seu lado

- Li...essa revista não chega nem aos pés dos meus conhecimentos quadribolísticos!- James piscou para ela e ajeitou os óculos no rosto- E comece logo, Rabicho, antes que eu desista!

- Ok, Ok. Aqui vamos nós! Primeira pergunta: Em que século os primeiros esportes com vassouras surgiram?

- Mérlin, que pergunta mais estúpida!- Sirius disse de sua poltrona, mas sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho

- Concordo com o Almofadinhas, porém, respondo que foi no século X!

- Correto!- Peter sorriu bobo

- Não enrola e pergunta logo!

- Segunda: Qual foi o primeiro nome do Pomo De Ouro, sendo que na época, era um pássaro redondo?

- Pomorim Dourado! Eles não tiveram perguntas mais decentes e difíceis para colocar?

- Correto!- Peter respondeu ignorando o comentário do amigo- Terceiro: Qual o nome do bruxo que inventou o Pomo De Ouro?

Sirius riu e meneou a cabeça. Lily olhava intrigada para os amigos e pensando que se Quadribol fosse uma matéria mesmo, estaria completamente ferrada por não ter a mínima idéia de tudo aquilo

- Bowman Wright! Acho que até você, Rabicho, poderia formular perguntas melhores do que essas!

- Quarta: Em que ano a taça Européia foi criada?

- 1652! Ah...chega, Rabicho...isso me irritou! Bando de incopetentes que não sabem nem elaborar um teste decente- James resmungou arrancando a revista das mãos do amigo

- Não tente se sentir superior, James! Nem todos são obrigados a saber tanto assim de Quadribol e, afinal, que tipo de pergunta você gostaria que tivesse? O que o inventor do Quadribol almoçou no dia da invenção?

- Não estou tentando me sentir superior, Li...e todos os fãs e jogadores são obrigados a saber disso sim, oras!- o moreno se debruçou no braço da poltrona da ruiva e sussurrou- Essa encenação me cansa...que tal sairmos e matarmos a saudade?

- Você não pode tirar a Lily daqui!- Peter quase gritou e fez James a Lily se assustarem. O moreno se virou para o amigo e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça

- Pára de ouvir a conversa dos outros, Peter! E por que essa neura com a Lily agora?

- Não leve a mal, Pontas...não é nada do que está pensando, acredite...mas você sabe, a Lily é filha de trouxas e...e...bem...você lembra o que o seu primo disse aquela vez lá!

- A Li ser filha de trouxas não justifica que tem que se trancafiar e não...ah, ela está voltando!- Sirius disse sorrindo para si e não concluindo a sua frase enquanto dobrava o pergaminho velho

- O que é isso, Sirius?- Lily perguntou sem dar atenção para Peter e os murmurios de James

- Oras, um pergaminho!- ele sorriu

- Oh, jura? Se você não me falasse, eu não saberia!

- Pois é...existem coisas que passam despercebidas pelos nosso olhos, não é mesmo?

- Accio pergaminho!- com um gesto rápido com a varinha, o pergaminho escapou da mão de Sirius e Lily o capturou

Os três marotos se entreolharam, mas não demonstravam medo, por saber que Lily não saberia como manusear

- Veremos então...Aparecium¹.

Após alguns instantes, palavras começaram a surgir levemente pela superficie do pergaminho. A ruiva os olhou vitoriosa para depois ler o conteúdo

_"Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, tem a honra de apresentar o Mapa do Maroto!"_

- Ahá...um mapa, então?- ela riu desdenhosa. Após voltar sua atenção para o pergaminho, as palavras foram substituídas por novas

"_O Sr. Aluado pede delicadamente para que Lily Evans deixe esse artefato de lado para evitar possíveis problemas._

_O Sr. Rabicho confessa que, no começo, não passava de uma brincadeira e gostaria de não pegar uma detenção por isso._

_O Sr. Almofadinhas alerta para Lily Evans que 'a curiosidade matou os pufosos'._

_O Sr. Pontas reverencia Lily Evans e implora para não ir mais a fundo para evitar uma futura briga com a senhorita"_

- O que é isso? Como vocês conseguem "falar" aqui? E nem adianta negar, porque conheço muito bem o apelido de vocês!

Os três ficaram em silêncio: Sirius coçava a cabeça preocupado, Peter sentara ao lado de James no sofá após os dois alunos desocuparem o lugar e o moreno ao seu lado passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Lily resolveu apelar

- James? Não irá responder? Ou eu deveria chamá-lo de Sr. Pontas?

- É um mapa sim!- ele respondeu pesando

- E cadê o mapa? Por que ele não aparece, apenas essas falas?

Mais uma vez ela recebeu silêncio como resposta

- Já que não irá responder...- ela se levantou decidida da poltrona. James se desesperou à responder

- Porque tem um jeito certo de abri-lo!- ele a puxou para sentar novamente- Caso alguém que não deveria ver...visse!

- E qual o jeito de abri-lo?

- Aí você está querendo saber demais, Li!- Sirius disse sério vendo que James abria a boca para responder

- Tudo bem...estou vendo que é uma coisa inteiramente de vocês- eles sorriram aliviados- Porém, irei confiscá-lo!

- Por que?

- Porque sim, Sirius!

- Você não pode fazer isso...está roubando!- a ruiva começou a rir e Sirius fez cara de desgosto

- Roubando, Sirius? Estou confiscando...só até eu conseguir ver do que esse mapa é capaz

- Está roubando sim, porque você falou que ia levar sem a minha..oops, a nossa permissão!

- Deixa ela levar, Almofadinhas...não vai saber como abrir mesmo e assim você para de chamar a minha namorada de ladra

- Foi mal, Pontas...desculpa, Lily! Então, leva, vai...se conseguir abrir, te daremos um troféu!

Um bom tempo se passou, os três continuaram na Sala Comunal, porém, estava bem mais vazia do que antes. No máximo, dez alunos, contando com eles, Lene e Alice do outro lado da Sala fazendo dever

- Cara, eu preciso sair...a Emy não chegou até agora e...ela estava a caminho da Torre antes da Lily confiscar o mapa!- Sirius se levantou e sussurrou para James e Peter

- E onde ela estava aquela hora?- James perguntou

- Nos Jardins. Vou ir atrás dela...volto logo!

Sirius saiu pelo retrato e mais uma vez o silênciou pairou

- Estou cansada...não aguento mais ficar aqui esperando a Emy ou o Alex...acho que vou subir!- Lily se levantou e se espreguiçou

- Po, Li...daqui a pouco os outros vão subir e a Sala Comunal vai ficar vazia, poxa...espera mais um pouco

- Me desculpe, James...mas estou com sono já...amanhã a gente marca alguma coisa, ok?- ela piscou para ele que não pode deixar de sorrir

- Boa noite!- ele disse convencido

- Boa noite...e boa noite, Peter!

O maroto parecia enfeitiçado, pois mal se movia e parecia não ouvir nada a sua volta. Lily olhou para James e deu de ombros, já subindo os primeiros lances das escadas so Dormitório Feminino.

Quando estava na metade, o retrato da mulher se abriu com estrondo e um Remus atordoado, com a expressão horrorizada no rosto e branco feito um fastasma apareceu. Lily se virou para ele, assim como todos da Sala

- MORTE! LILY, JAMES...EU NÃO VI, QUANDO EU ENCONTREI, JÁ ESTAVA...NÃO SEI QUEM FEZ...NÃO PODE TER ACONTECIDO...EU NÃO...EU NÃO...

- Quem, Aluado?- James mostrava desespero na voz e chacoalhava Remus para que ele falasse coisas com sentido

- PRECISAMOS AVISAR DUMBLEDORE, JAMES...URGENTE...PODEM ESTAR MATANDO MAIS NO CASTELO!

Enquanto Remus falava, uma Lily passava correndo por eles e saía da Torre pelos corredores

_" Onde? Remus não disse onde! Por Mérlin...ALGUÉM FOI MORTO AQUI EM HOGWARTS?"_

- LILY...ESPERA!

James, Remus e Peter vinham ao seu encontro

- Onde, Remus?

- Perto da Sala Comunal da Corvinal...

Ela não deixou Remus terminar e continou a correr pelos corredores, com a varinha em punho, indo em direção ao corredor que dava na Sala Comunal da outra Casa. Ouvia os passos dos marotos atrás dela e não se importava em esperá-los.

Quando se aproximava, ouvia gritos e choros descontrolados. Sentiu uma pontada no coração quando estava para virar o corredor certo.

Mas ao faze-lo, avistou, caído no chão, com os olhos de surpresa e sem nenhum arranhão ou corte, o corpo que vestia o uniforme da Grifinória que Lily conhecia muito bem

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**N/A: Oo sou uma assassina! Sem comentários sobre esse cap. também! Oo E só para não perder o costume, parei o cap. em uma parte "interessante" uuuuuuuuuu**

**1# Aparecium é um feitiço que faz com que textos que foram escritos com tinta invisível apareçam! Esse feitiço aparece em Hp e a Câmara Secreta**

**2# Sobre o teste que Peter faz com James...eu pesquisei sobre isso antes de colocar. Não foi nada fruto da minha cabeça sem noção...eu pesquisei! auhauhauhauhauhauha**

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Mel Black Potter:** _OLHAAAA...ELA AMOU/ADOROU O CAPITULOOO/olhos brilhando/ Ahhh, mocinhaa...mt obrigadaaaa!!!!! Gostou da aparição de vocês? Imaginava algo assim? uahuahahuahuuhaha só espero que eu ñ tenha decepcionado mesmo, pq irã aparecer novamente:) A Lily e o James na boa...isso tem que demorar um pouco! uhuahuahuahuha Eles são um casal mt fofo e "perfeitinho", tem que ter algo atrapalhando tudo! hehehehehe Não gosto de deixar as pessoas mt felizes assim, principalmente eles, pq eu tenho muita coisa planejada aqui , nessa minha cabecinha sem noção, para eles! muahmuahmuahmuah Bom, a att ñ demorou mt, não é? Estou impressionada que eu esteja conseguindo att semanalmente Oo Acho que empolguei! hehehehehe Ahh...todas vocês são boas o bastante para ter James Delicioso Potter nos braços, até a autora louca /olhos marejados de esperança/ mas elas tinham que dar um "chega para lá" na Li e ela teve que se "defender" uahauhuahauha. Espero mesmo que tenha gostadooooo!!! Beijoooossssss, mocinhaaa...valeu pela review: )_

**Sassah Potter: **_OmG, ELA TAMBÉM AMOU O CAPITULOOOO!! Obrigada, moçaaaa!!!! Ah, gostou da discussão do Sirius e da Emy, não é? Isso prova que é tão malvada do que eu, que escrevi! uahuahuahuaha é brincadeira, viu? hehehehe Pois é...não comentou mesmo que era loira e estou pensando em joagr na loteria pelo belo chute que dei em relação a isso! uauahuahuahauhau Nhaaa...adorou o GODM/olhos brilhando/ fico aliviada que VOCÊS MESMAS fizeram sucesso com VOCÊS MESMAS! uauahuahuahuahuhhauha eu tinha que coloca-las, pq são uns amores comigo...conseguem ler a história de uma pessoa que não bate bem dos miolos...vcs são umas fofas! Hmm...qnt ao Sirius e a Emy...hehehehe...espero que tenha gostado do começo do cap. hehehehe mesmo que a Emy tenha sido uma grande cabeção de não ter dito que voltava...perde a chance da vida dela! Oo auhauhauhuahuaha lalala NHAAAA...cade a fic do jogo? Fiquei mó empolgada quando vc disse no msn sobre isso...seria tuuuudo de bom um joguinho daqueles com os marotos! huhuhuhuhuhuhu Oia...outra de olho no Jacob! Oo Ele tá fazendo sucesso! uhauauhauha também...humildemente falando...esse meu Jacob está um verdadeiro pitelzinho! Oo Pitelzinho? nossa...vou me aposentar! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tambéééém , lindaa...Beijooooossssss, meninaaaa..e obrigada pela revieww!_

**Paula Evans Potter: **_OIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! uahuahahua Lily Evans é um caso a parte quanto a isso..sempre foi e acho que sempre será! auhuahuahuahauhua não vê as coisas que perde, onde já se viu! Oo Eu sou malvada? que issoooo.. uahuauhauhaah mas..a Tia J.K...aquela merece honra ao mérito de tante maldade! "/ É mt mááá/ chorando desesperadamente por ter matado J/L e o meu querido Sirius/ Pois é..concorda então comigo que esse casal quer a gente tanto ama tem que aproveitar msm? Creio que eu ñ esteja errada, né...poxa...eles merecem! "/ Remus sozinho é um graaaaande desperdício..não se preocupe com ele, está em boas mãos! Oo Eu acho! uhuhauhauhauhaua Eu queria fazer uma cena, em que mostrasse um lado "triste" da Emy e tbm mostrar que elas são bem amigas e o quanto são importantes uma para a outra...espero que tenha conseguido: ) Oohhh...eu qqueria que a mh casa fosse levantada com "Paredes-Sirius Black" Oo Imagina...eu nem iria querer sair mais de casa! huhuhuhu lalala e, claro...o James tbm! E concordo com vc que a Lily está muito bem "segura" com esses caras por perto...e que caras / se abana com o estranho calor que entrou na sala/ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tbm Oo Beijoooooossssss, mocinhaaa...obrigadaaa pel review._

**Mrs. Na Potter: **_AAAAAHHHH, EU NUM CREIOOOO!!!! Meu Deus...se um dia eu te encontrar na vida, te pego no colo, te jogo para o alto e te rodo! uahauhauhuahuah vc é um doce de pessoa, menina...muuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelo o elogio...vc ñ sabe o quanto vc me deixa sempre feliz falar essas coisas..nossa Mãe...fico ate sem graça : ) E não se preocupe, ñ vou achar que é puza saco ñ, menina...vc acha que eu falaria algo de alguém q é um amor desses? NUNCA! Nhaaa...ela tbm gostou de virar atrizzz!!!! Aeewwwww ...fico mt aliviada ao saber que todas gostaram e aprovaram! Mt bom saber disso!!!! Se prepara, pq vocês irão aparecer mais ainda hehehehehe. Que isso, lindaaaa..ñ precisa agradecer as reviews hehehehe faço de bom agrado e tbm adooooooooro faze-las! ; ) E ainda estou esperando a mh estréia ansiosa /roendo as unhas/ eheheheheh...Remus, Remus...me aguarde, Lobinho! huhuhuhuhuuuhuhu Beijooooossss, linda...valeuzão pela review._

**! JëH.': **_OLHAAAAAAA...A MH MAIS NOVA LEITORA QUE EU ESTOU AMANDO TAMBEÉÉM!!! Claaaaaro que vai ter continuaçãããão...olha ela akiiii!!!! uahauauauuahauhua Muuuuuuuito obrigada por dizer a uma louca como eu que amo a fic dela! hehehehehehe é ótimo ouvir isso de vcs...e vc ter me mandado uma review, dizendo isso...é muuuuuito bom! E ter achado a fic "per" ainda...nossa...ñ tem noção do quanto isso me deixa suuuper feliiiiizzz! Feliz d++++. Aliás, vc saberá o q é isso...qnd postar a sua! Que, por acaso, estou ansiosaaaaa para leeerrr e e matar de rir, já que tem muita comédia e...TEM A MIM! OmG...serei atriz pela segunda vez...que felicidade/olhos brilhando de felicidade/ Valeu mais uma vez, viu? Adoooooorei te conhecer e conversar com vc pelo msn...adorei mesmo! Vc, a sua prima Lud e a sua irmã Baaahh! xD Adorei vcs...sério msm! Espero q continuem a acompanhar a fiiiiiccc!!!! hehehe Beijooooosssssss, para as trêêêêês!!!!!_

**Lilly Ke: **_"... Eduardo e Mônica um dia se encontraram sem querer e conversaram muito mesmoo pra tentar se conhecer..." uhuahuahuahuahuhaa só a gente mesmo para ir continuar a cantar a música a parti do ponto que a outra parou! uahuauahuahuauaha amo essas loucuras! hehehehehehe Eu tbm adoooro essa musica! hehehehehe O QUE? SE EU AMO? EU IDOLATRO E VENERO SAMBA CANÇÃO! Seu papi deveria usar, viu...aposto que a sua mãe iria adorar! lalala ai, pode me bater pelo meu comentário idiota, vai! ahauhauhauha Aahh...vamos concordar que Remus John Lupin é um maroto e um maroto sem suas tiradinhas ou seu sarcasmo ñ é um maroto, né? ; ) " Abre a boca...olha os hipogrifinhoooosss vooooonnnn" auhauhauhauhauha te imagino dando "hipogrifinhos" para seus filhos uahuahuaha seu marido vai te achar "a" louca uahuahuahha mas assim que é bom! hehehehehe Nhaaa..ela tbm amou o capituloooo e está indecisa com o q mais gostou ainda! uahuahuahuauha como eu disse para todas, espero q tenha gostado meeesmo da sua presença na fic! hehehehehehe AH..vc ñ sabe o prato favorito dele, eu tbm ñ sei...mas tive que inventar uahuahuahuhuah se eu comecei a loucura, que eu acabe com ela xD tadinho...as vezes eu tenho dó do Sirius, sabe...ele faz as coisas na maior boa intenção e todo mundo tira o coitado! auahuahuahuahha Ah, sobre os alemãos! AH, linda...ñ queria que alguem me levasse a mal em relação a isso..e tipo...ñ q tenha sido uma conclusão mim, mas é que eu escuto dizer que alguns paises da europa são "frios", e a Alemanha está sempre incluida! Não que eu vejo que eles são uns "hitlerzinhos" hehehehe ñ, ñ...eu gosto tanto de alemão que eu acabei colocando na fic...adooooro alemão! ; ) Assim como eu, sou decendente de portugues, papai é portugues, sabe...e eu levo na boa aquelas piadas de q portugues é tudo burro uahuahuahuahaa. CACHORRA, PQ DEMOROU PARA MANDAR A REVIEW? uahuahuahuaua ñ se preocupe com isso, lindaaa. Eu conferi...e vi lá no seu profile que vc é da diretoria do GODM uahuahuahuahuahuaha adooooooooooooorei ver q vc se empolgou! uahuahuahuha Obrigadaaaa por ler e comentar de novo, lindaaa...Beijoooooossssss, dona moça! xD_

**Jehssik: **_OIAAAAA...a sua resposta eu tenho mesmo que colocar por última, pq é sempre a maior que fica! uahuahuahuauahuha...Mas é CLARO que eu LEMBRO daquilo ainda, menina...eu tenho que colocar no livro, lembra? hehehehehehe Temos pirado, enlouquecido, viajado, morrendo de rir e etc ultimamente...ñ se esqueça de tudo isso! heheheheh Adoooooro conversar com vc no msn...mt bom e engraçado:p Perai, perai...vc ACHA mesmo que é só o SEU sonho de consumo? Oo Drogaaaaaa, pq ele tem q ser ficticio, merdaaaaaaaa? óóóóóóóóóódiooooo!!!!!!! Tenho um Fernando, mas um James.../suspiro looongo/ ai ai...aaarrgghhh, que raaaaaaaiva!!!!! E siiimmm...vc é doente! Oo Como se cansou? Esperarei pela eternidade e além por ele! Oo eca...que coisa ridicula! uahuahauhuahuahuahuah E se eu passasse com o James uma noite toda, minhas buchechas travariam, pq o sorriso ñ sairia do meu rosto...ah ñ ser que ele fizesse com que voltasse ao normal do jeito que ele saber fazer mt bem! Oo lalala Essa fic anda me deixando com uma imagem pervertida..e acabo fazendo com q vcs também fiquem! Oo OmG...que culpa q está tomando a mh consciencia agora! James Potter..aliás...os MAROTOS não fazem bem para a cabeça de garotas como nós! mas...qm liga? uahuahuahuhauhauhauha Hmmm..samba cançããão...hmmmm..eu aaaamooo ¹²³³²¹³ para dormir, para se acordar, para assistir um filme de noite antes de dormir e etc...auhauhauhauhauhua ñ resisto a isso...e se eu visse um James ou Sirius ou Remus com uma...os Deuses que o digam como eu ia ficar feliz :D ahuahuahuaha olha a perversidade aparecendo novamente...enfim uahuauahha E vc é praticamente um anjo? uhuahuahuahauhuaha num sei, né...se vc diz que é, eu acredito! "_ pééga essas meninas comentando sobre qual a cueca mais bonita, e como cada uma prefere" _auhuahuahuahuahah PEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! xD Sim, siiimmm..eu lembro da listaaaaaa do e-mail! uahuahuhauauha e eu adoro abraço tbm, beijo tbm...nem lembro o que respondi daquela vez, mas...um abraço em uma hora certa como aquela...ninguem resiste! xD "_tadinho, era tao queridinho, coitado P"_ auhuahuahuahuahuahuauha o ex-bofe! Eu me mato de rir vendo vc falar assim...mas...já é passado! Tropeçou, volta para o fim de fila, Mello! ; ) Tipo, eu expliquei para a Paula ali em cima e espero q ñ se importa se eu colar o trecho aki tbm...para explicar uahuhauhua "_Eu queria fazer uma cena, em que mostrasse um lado "triste" da Emy e tbm mostrar que elas são bem amigas e o quanto são importantes uma para a outra...espero que tenha conseguido: )" _hehehehe...estou com uma dor nas costas que vc nem imagina...estou tentando escrever as respostas para ir tomar banho e me livrar dessa dor! uahuahuahuahuha Mas...o que seria de um cap. aki sem o Sirus soltando as suas " merdinhas"? Oo É claro q ele tinha que falar alguma coisa...¬¬ ñ perde uma oportunidade...e a historia da "maquina" fez um sucessinho! uahuahuahuahuahua LILY EVANS É PERVERTIDAAAAAAA!!! Oo começou do fim :S e ainda ri por saber o numero da calça do James . safadenhaaaaaaaa huhuhuhuhuhuuhu eu tbm gostaria de saber lalala e a do Sirius tbm lalala. VOCÊ GOSTOU DE VOCÊ? Oo uahauhauhauauhauhuaha juuuuuuuuuuura que ñ ficou ansiosa a toa? ai ai ñ fale só para me deixar mais feliz do q eu estou, hein...hum! hehehehe se vc diz q curtiu, então continue, pq irão aparecer maaaaiisss! uhuuulllll da-lhe vooooccces!!!!! hehehehe Camisinha forever, por favor! ; ) Valeeeu por achar o cap. ótimo e por ñ ter morrido! Oo uahuahuahauhuaha Ah...falando em postar logo o próximo..nem preciso dizer que eu AINDA estou esperando pelo o seu! HUM! Adoooooro vc demais, flooor! Obs: essa resposta aqui até que não ficou enooooooorme, mas ficou grandinha..como vc disse " _acho que nem ficou tãão¹²³³²²¹ grande assim, mas eu já me empolguei mais que o normal" _Beijoooooooossss, mocinhaaaaa!!!!_


	18. Realidade e não pesadelo!

**_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

**_( Onde eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo)_**

**_Somewhere along in the bitterness _**

**_(Em algum lugar na amargura)_**

****

And I would have stayed up with you all night

( E eu ficaria com você a noite toda)

Had I known how to save a life

( Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida)"

**_

* * *

_**

A ruiva caiu no chão de joelhos sem se importar com as mensagens desesperadoras deles para o seu cérebro o avisando que fizera uns belos estragos neles.

Aquela cena...era demais para ela! Sentiu seu corpo congelar por completo, sua vista embaçou e seu coração disparou. Lily sentiu a respiração lhe faltar completamente. Ainda ouvia os choros desesperados de alguém perto dela, não conseguia virar o rosto para saber...estava sem forças! Além do choro, ouviu uma voz familiar dizendo palavras horrendas (leia-se palavrão), talvez James. Viu uma sombra passar por ela correndo, mas não conseguiu distingüir nada. Não enchergava além de borrões escuros por toda a sua volta. Esses pequenos segundos lhe pareceram horas e mais horas, tudo se passava lentamente. Sentia vontade de gritar, de tirar toda aquela angústia que lhe tomou, mas a voz não saia. Um líquido esquentava seus joelhos e nem se importou por ter ambos sangrando. Seu cérebro parecia travado para receber sua ordens. Sentiu alguém lhe abraçar. Só pôde constatar que a pessoa ajoelhara ao seu lado e lhe acolhia em seus braços. Agora sim...agora sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto seguidamentes, diminuindo a quase zero a sua visão. Uma mão macia passou por seu rosto como gesto de carinho...e foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de desmaiar.

**\/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------\/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------\/**

Lily pegou todo o ar que conseguiu no momento que sua consciência voltou. Se ergueu na cama rápida, olhou ao redor e constatou que estava na Ala Hospitalar cercada por biombos. Então...tudo aquilo não passou de pesadelo: aconteceu! Sentiu bandagens em seus joelhos e mal pôde movimenta-los por causa delas. Viu James. O moreno estava deitado na poltrona ao seu lado, com a cabeça encostada na parede e dormindo. Percebeu no momento que era madrugada ainda, talvez, cerca de duas horas da manhã.

Olhou desesperada em sua volta...queria informações! Jogou as cobertas para o lado e uma forte dor de cabeça a invadiu. Colocou as mãos na têmpora por alguns instantes e depois desistiu, teria que procurar alguém para lhe dizer algo, não podia ficar ali sem saber nada. Girou seu corpo para o lado e deu impulso para sair da cama, mas fracassou. Seus joelhos estavam fracos e caiu fazendo um baque forte ecoar pelo quarto. James acordou de um pulo

- Lily!- ele disse surpreso praticamente se jogando no chão ajudando a namorada a se levantar e a se sentar na cama - Você está bem? Machucou?

Ela percebeu que os olhos do moreno estavam vermelhos e sabia que não era de sono: havia chorado! Além de vermelhos, eles não brilhavam como ficavam naturalmente...estavam vagos!

- Eu quero sair...eu quero ver...não...fala que - lágrimas brotaram dos olhos verdes dela - James, fala que foi um pesadelo, por favor!

- Li...hey- ele levantou seu rosto quando ela se entregou às lágrimas- Li, o que eu mais queria era te deixar melhor, mas não posso mentir para você dizendo que foi um pesadelo...Alex se foi!

- NÃO! ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO...SÓ DESMAIOU! REMUS ERROU...SE PRECIPTOU...ALEX NÃO MORREU...ESTÁ VIVO! VAI CONVERSAR COMIGO PARA A GENTE VOLTAR A SER COMO ERA ANTIGAMENTE! ELE...ele não está...

A voz num saia mais. Estava quase se afogando com as próprias lágrimas. James tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu controlar as suas também...chorou silenciosamente em sua frente. Após alguns segundos, ele a abraçou. Igualmente como fez outro dia, como um irmão: o rosto dela se afundava em seu peito, suas mãos seguravam as vestes dele fortemente enquanto sentia o queixo do maroto no topo da sua cabeça e suas mãos afagando seus cabelos

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Li...tenta se acalmar! Sua pressão está muito baixa e está machucada...a última coisa que eu quero é te ver naquele estado novamente, me assustou!

Quando o maroto terminou sua fala, alguém apareceu pelo biombo que circundava a cama da ruiva.

- Hey!- Sirius disse se aproximando dos dois com uma voz fraca e com os olhos avermelhados também- Escutei seus gritos...vim ver se está melhor!

Lily limpou as lágrimas um pouco do rosto para ter uma visão melhor do amigo: tinha as vestes rasgadas em alguns pontos, o cabelo desalinhado por completo e a expressão triste. Ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo longo na testa da ruiva

- O que aconteceu com você?- ela perguntou com um leve tom de desespero na voz

- Ah...Emy!- ele disse pesando. A ruiva teve uma luz acesa no cérebro...Emy!

- O que...?

- Ela está bem, Lily...calma! Mas...ela estava voltando para a Torre quando viu o Alex... ela e Remus o viram primeiro! Não se lembra da cena? Quando você chegou no corredor...a Emy estava jogada no chão como uma louca, gritando e chorando! Eu estava do lado dela, não sei se vai se lembrar, mas eu saí da Torre para ir atrás dela...e acabei encontrando, porém, daquele jeito! A Papoula teve que dar um calmante e um sonífero para ela sair do choque...a Emy estava inconsolável!

Sirius baixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Lily teve a leve impressão de ver uma lágrima cair do rosto dele

- Ela está na Torre da Grifinória?

- Não...na cama ao lado! Mas pode berrar mais, ela está tão dopada que nem vai ouvir um piu

- E Dumbledore? A Prof.ª Mcgonagall? Vocês chamaram um deles ou vocês...

- Peter foi atrás de Dumbledore. Creio que os pais do Alex até já estão por aqui.- James disse fazendo a ruiva se deitar na cama novamente mesmo ela não percebendo, já que olhava para um ponto fixo na janela

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir...eu não quero dormir...quero ir lá, ver o meu amigo pela última vez...quero falar com os pais dele...eu quero...

James olhou para Sirius rapidamente, foi até a mesinha ao lado da cama de Lily e pegou um copo com um líquido azul turquesa

- Toma isso, Li!- ele entregou a taça para ela

- Eu sei muito bem o que é isso...eu não vou tomar nenhuma poção para dormir!- ela entregou a taça para James. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, como se tivesse tomado uma escolha difícil

- Sirius...por favor!- James fez um aceno com a cabeça. O outro maroto assentiu e se postou ao lado da ruiva, do outro lado da cama

- Me desculpa!- Sirius disse e segurou as mãos da garota, prendendo-as na cama

- Me larga, Sirius!- ela disse raivosa e olhando incrédula para o amigo. Sirius virou o rosto evitando ver a amiga daquele jeito, pedindo, mas não podendo atender seu pedido

- Lily...me desculpa!- James disse também, virando o rosto da ruiva e o segurando com umas das mãos enquanto a outra virava o conteúdo da taça em sua boca

A ruiva começava a se debater enquanto sentia o líquido em sua boca. Sirius ainda a segurava sem olhar e James fazia caretas de "dor" (como se fosse pior para ele do que para ela)

- Não, eu...- ela começava a embaralhar as palavras e diminuia a força com que se debatia na cama tentando se livrar das mãos de Sirius

Um minuto depois, já caía em um sono pesado. James a ajeitou na cama e a cobriu até o peito. Olhou triste por ter que tomar tal atitude com ela, mas sabia que a ajudaria

- Bem que a Papoula disse que ela também iria precisar de um desses- Sirius disse se postando ao pé da cama e mirando a ruiva respirando calmamente

- Não queria que fosse assim...é para o bem dela...fizemos o certo, não foi?- James perguntou incerto

- Olha para ela, Pontas...nem parece que passou por tudo aquilo! Deixe-a dormindo e fazendo a cabecinha dela relaxar e se acalmar, porque amanhã o dia vai ser longo e as duas estarão acordadas e arrazadas

- Então sugiro para voltarmos a dormir, porque elas vão precisar muito da gente amanhã!

Com um aceno de cabeça, eles se despediram: Sirius deu a volta pelo biombo e saiu de vista e James voltou a se acomodar na poltrona e fechou olhos para tentar voltar a dormir.

* * *

O dia apareceu com um fraco Sol. Os alunos acordaram e foram avisados para ficarem na Sala Comunal de suas Casas até o Diretor de cada uma delas se apresentasse com uma notícia. 

Após ser anunciado a morte de Alex O´Connor, o Castelo caiu em uma angústia e um medo profundo. Tiveram o dia sem aulas para terem uma cerimônia em memória do Grifinório durante a tarde e nenhum professor ousava falar ou responder aos alunos sobre o ocorrido, lhe pediam para ouvir as palavras de Dumbledore durante a cerimônia

Lily acordava, sentia a cabeça pesada, parecia que tinha sido atropelada de tão dolorida que estava. Abria os olhos vagarosamente para se acostumar com a claridade que vinha da grande janela ao lado da sua cama. Por um momento, não se lembrou do que havia acontecido, até a sua consciência voltar ao lugar e lhe despejar lembranças e imagens terríveis

- James?- ela chamou olhando para os lados, mas não viu o maroto. Ela não sabia se era raiva ou desespero, mas seu peito pesou também por não ver o moreno por ali- JAMES!

Alguém trombou com os biombos enquanto tentava chegar até a sua cama rápido fazendo dois deles caírem no chão deixando algumas camas da frente à vista

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Sirius perguntou atrapalhado, levantando os biombos apressado e olhando para os lados para ver se Madame Pomfrey não vinha

- Que horas são? Cadê o James? Eu durmi muito?

- Quase meio dia, foi pegar a sua comida e sim! E você? 'Tá legal?

- Não! Mas não tem o que fazer, certo? Perdi meu melhor amigo...- lágrimas encheram seus olhos-...infelizmente, eu não posso faze-lo voltar.- a ruiva baixou a cabeça e brincava com o lençol enquanto chorava novamente

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

O maroto deu um pulo e virou rápido na direção dos gritos, trombando novamente com os biombos e caindo no chão junto com eles. Lily pôde ver, agora, a cama ao seu lado direito e uma Emy igualmente chorosa, com os cabelos bagunçados (talvez, acabara de acordar também) e mirando Sirius caído no chão, xingando aos quatro ventos. O olhar de Lily e de Emy se encontraram. A morena parecia analisar a ruiva por completo. Sem aviso prévio, as duas começaram a se levantar da cama, porém, Lily não conseguiu se quer dar um passo e Emy passara por cima de Sirius e veio de encontro com a amiga

- Lils...ele...eles, aqueles...Alex...Oh Mérlin!- a morena, depois de uma fracassada tentativa de manter uma conversa, desistiu e abraçou a amiga fortemente, fazendo ambas chorarem.

Sirius nem reagiu, ficou no chão, ainda, em cima dos biombos, com o olhar em seus sapatos, enquanto enlaçava seus joelhos

- Eles vão pagar- Lily disse de repente

- Vão...não perdem por esperar

- A gente vai vingar Alex, não vamos?

- Vamos!

Um barulho de louça vinha da porta e as duas se viraram para ver James entrando com uma bandeja e o almoço de Lily

- Se eu soubesse que você já estava para acordar, eu te trazia o almoço também, Emy!- o moreno disse ao depositar a bandeja ao lado da cama da ruiva

- A Papoula disse que a Emy já estaria liberada assim que acordasse...ela vai poder almoçar no Salão Principal!- avisou Sirius se levantando por fim e desistindo de arrumar os biombos

- Sr. Black, eu já lhe avisei umas quinhentas vezes para não me chamar assim!- Madame Pomfrey apareceu indo na direção dos quatro - Não temos intimidade e nem teremos! E quem lhe deu autorização para destruir a minha enfermaria?

- Madame Pomfrey- Lily chamou antes que Sirius respondesse- Por que a Emy será liberada e eu não?

- A senhorita consegue andar?

- Err, não!

- As tonturas pararam?

- Não!

- Seus joelhos ainda doem?

- Sim!

- E ainda quer ser liberada?- Madame Pomfrey perguntou em um tom levemente sarcástico

- Li, você será liberada mais tarde para ir na cerimônia!- James avisou - Agora, você precisa se alimentar e parar de colocar peso nesses seus joelhos

- Isso, querido...faça com que ela não faça força com os pobres coitados! A poção que lhe dei só fará o total efeito após 24 horas

Após alguns minutos, Sirius levou Emy embora, enquanto Madame Pomfrey entrou em seu escritório e James acompanhava Lily almoçando em sua cama

Ela ficou em silêncio e ele respeitava. Não queria conversar sobre algo que sabia que estava remoendo a namorada por dentro. Apenas a assistia levando os talheres até a boca. Vinte minutos se passou, até que ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio

- Você não vai comer?

- Eu...não estou com muita fome...depois eu passo na cozinha e como algo!- ele respondeu se curvando para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos

- Obrigada, James!- Lily disse antes de colocar mais comida na boca

- Você não tem nada do que agradecer!

- Você passou a noite comigo aqui e está me ajudando bastante, me dando força...se fosse apenas a Emy e eu, a gente...nossa, nem sei o que seria da gente sem vocês!

- Se fôssemos namorados ou não, pode ter certeza que eu estaria te ajudando também!

- Mesmo naquele tempo em que brigávamos feito gato e rato?- James sorriu

- Sim, mesmo naquele tempo...aliás, desde aquele tempo eu sabia que gostava de você!

- Sabe o que isso me fez lembrar?- a ruiva perguntou divagando pelo teto

- O que?

- A primeira vez em que brigamos! Segundo dia em Hogwarts, eu mal sabia o nome das pessoas..e foi o dia em que conheci os marotos e o Alex. Se lembra?

- E tem como esquecer?

**\/--Flashback--\/**

_No Dormitório Feminino do primeiro ano, quatro garotas, já com suas respectivas camisolas, estavam sentadas em uma pequena roda na cama de uma delas. _

_- Eu acho que não teria quarto melhor para me mandarem, sabem? Estou adorando ficar com vocês aqui!- sorriu Emily Collen com seus cabelos negros pelo ombro, seus olhos azuis puxando para um verde delicado e sua baixa estatura_

_- É mesmo...tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas!- Marlene Mckinnon, a outra morena, com os olhos extremamente azuis e a mais alta de todas_

_- Pelo menos, até eu me acostumar com tudo isso!- Lily Evans, a ruiva com cabelos mais curtos do que de Emy e seus olhos verdes-esmeraldas disse dando de ombros e fazendo as outras rirem_

_- Nós seremos sim, Lily! Seremos aquelas garotas de filmes que passam a infância inteira juntas, que divide tudo entre elas, até o primeiro beijo!- Alice Gracie, cabelos castanhos médios e olhos de mesma tonalidade sorria timidamente_

_- Vocês já viram algum menino bonito por aqui?- Emy perguntou_

_- Eu vi! Mas, os mais bonitos estão uns anos bem acima_

_- Ah, Lene...eu vi uns bonitinhos do primeiro ano sim...poucos da Grifinória, uns dois da Corvinal e..._

_- Caramba, Lily...marcou entrevista com eles também?_

_- Ah, Lice...como você é boba! _

_- Ah...da Grifinória eu conheço três._

_- Quem, Emy?_

_- Um deles eu conheço a muito tempo...somos vizinhos em uma vila bruxa e ele é bonito...sabem, cabelo escuro e um pouco bagunçado, olhos castanhos esverdeados e da nossa altura_

_- Ah...era ele mesmo que eu falei ser da Grifinória...ele é muito bonitinho!- Lily disse_

_- Sim...muito bonitinho, mas tem o amigo dele...nossa, eles se conhecem a pouco tempo atrás, mas já tem uma amizade forte...tem cabelo escuro também, mas olhos azuis muito sinistro, porque ficam cinza as vezes e tem o cabelinho caindo no olho...nossa, eu babo nele!_

_- Eu acho que sei de quem vocês está falando- Alice disse pensativa_

_- E tem o outro, que também está andando com eles...cabelo e olhos castanhos claro...é uma gracinha, é um pouco tímido e quando fala alguma coisa, as buchechas dele ficam vermelhinhas_

_- Ah, lembrei - Alice disse de repente- Esse moreno dos olhos azuis que você comentou...eu o vi conversando com um loiro liiiiindo hoje de tarde! Nossa, aquele garoto ficará lindo quando estivermos mais velhos_

_-Ah, acho que você está falando do Alex! Eu o conheci no trem ontem! Ele é mesmo muito bonito- Lily disse pensativa_

_- Espero que cotinuemos bonitinhas também para, quem sabe, termos chances?_

_As quatro se jogaram de costas na cama e começaram a rir_

_- Ah...eu to com fome!- Lily reclamou, sentando-se novamente_

_- Meu pai estudou aqui em Hogwarts e me mostrou como se chega na cozinha...querem arriscar o desafio de ir até lá?- Emy sorriu marota_

_As três se olharam e disseram em uníssono_

_- Claro!_

_Já na Sala Comunal..._

_- Não, não...você está ficando louco, Sirius! No último jogo, ele não capturou o pomo, cara_

_- Claro que sim, James!_

_- Ele não capturou, Sirius...isso eu tenho certeza!_

_- Alex...ele pegou! Ah não...Remus, fala para eles que ele pegou!_

_- Eu nem assisti o jogo._

_- Ah cara...todos contra mim. Mas eu posso até apostar com vocês dois que ele pegou sim!_

_Os quatro garotos estavam sentados em uma mesa afastada do centro da Sala, em uma sombra em que os tampavam perfeitamente. James Potter, com seus cabelos bagunçados, porém, um pouco disciplinados e seus óculos de aros redondos se ajustando perfeitamente em seu rosto estava sentado ao lado de um Sirius Black com cabelos negros caindo pela testa e quase tampando por completo seus olhos azuis, fazendo com que o moreno jogasse para os lados algumas mechas a quase toda hora. Alex O´Connor, loiro dos olhos também azuis e seu cabelo até as orelhas sentava-se de frente para um Remus John Lupin de cabelos castanhos claros arrumados com perfeição._

_- Mas vocês acham que..._

_Sirius começara a falar, mas James mandou um sinal para que ele ficasse quieto, de imediato, Sirius o fez e, como os outros, se virou para ver o que James olhava._

_As quatro garotas desciam as escadas do Dormitório nas pontas dos pés, rindo entre as mãos para não fazerem barulho e de camisolas. Eles se entreolharam risonhos e assistiam as quatro passarem por eles e nem se darem conta. Após ouvirem o barulho do quadro se fechar, James se pronunciou quebrando o silêncio_

_- Eu voto para irmos atrás!_

_- Eu voto a favor!- Sirius disse_

_- Eu também!- foi a vez de Alex_

_- E vocês acham que eu perderia essa?- Remus sorriu_

_- Então vamos!_

_Eles se levantaram e saíram pelo quadro também. Ouviram risos vindo do corredor da frente e se apressaram_

_- E se aquele velho louco, que vimos na entrada ontem, nos pegar?- perguntou Remus sussurrando_

_- Nós damos um jeito de escapar, oras!- James deu de ombros e vendo as bainhas das camisolas desaparecerem pelo outro corredor._

_Após irem sorrateiramente atrás das garotas, elas pararam em um dos corredores onde tinha um grande quadro com frutas._

_- Fazer cócegas em uma pêra não se é muito comum...tem certeza que a sua amiga de infância bate bem da cabeça, James?_

_- Bom, Sirius...as vezes tenho as minhas duvidas._

_Os quatro ficaram atônitos ao verem uma maçaneta aparecer de repente e as meninas sumirem de vista logo depois._

_- O que foi aquilo?- Remus perguntou_

_- Não tenho a mínima idéia...fazer cócegas em uma pêra lhe dá a licença de abrir portas?- Alex perguntou incerto_

_- Só iremos descobrir se fizermos o mesmo, não é?- James sugeriu e foi até o quadro onde as garotas estavam paradas segundos atrás_

_- Então vamos, James...faça cócegas na pêra!- Sirius disse se balançando, indo do calcanhar até as pontas dos pés_

_- Err...bem, eu achei que você iria gostar de fazer isso!_

_- Por que eu? Isso é coisa para loucos...não vou fazer cócegas em uma pêra!_

_- Remus, está disposto?_

_- Na verdade, estou bem aqui!_

_- Alex?_

_- Minhas mãos são pesadas, sabe!_

_- Faz você, Pontas!- Sirius disse_

_- Eu não!_

_- Então vamos voltar para a Sala Comunal e ficarmos curiosos sobre o que elas estão fazendo...- Sirius começou a dar meia volta, junto com Remus e Alex_

_- Não, não, não...esperem...eu faço, ok?- James suspirou se dando por vencido_

_Os três voltaram e se postaram ao redor de James e o Quadro. O garoto levantou o braço e, com o dedo indicador, começou a fazer cócegas na tal fruta estranha_

_- Isso está sendo completamente bizarro...gostaria de tirar uma foto disso!_

_- Cala a boca, Sirius!_

_Na mesma hora, a maçaneta apareceu novamente. James a girou e entraram._

_- Mérlin...é a cozinha!_

_**\/--\/**_

_-Nossa...que delícia de bolo!- Lily resmungou enquanto mirava o bolo de chocolate que comia_

_- Não sei se é gula ou se é fome, mas vou comer o maior número de tortinhas de frango que eu puder!_

_- FRANGO?_

_As quatro se viraram para trás, em direção da porta, mas não viram nada_

_- O que foi isso? Foi alguma de vocês?- Marlene perguntou_

_Elas menearam as cabeças_

_- Credo...fantasmas loucos por frango, talvez- Alice deu de ombros _

_**\/--\/**_

_- Você quer botar tudo a perder, sua anta?- James perguntou dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius atrás do armário em que os quatro se enfiaram _

_- Desculpa, cara, mas...é frango!_

_- Depois você come...porque estou tendo uma idéia agora!- James sorriu malvadamente olhando potes de farinha em cima de algumas prateleiras_

_- Está a fim de fazer um bolo?_

_- Como você é engraçadinho, Remus! Uma idéia melhor!_

_**\/--\/**_

_- Vocês não acham melhor a gente voltar? Está muito tarde e se nos pegam a essa hora pelos corredores, nós..._

_- Não esquenta, Li...daqui a pouco nós vamos_

_- Mas é que...estou tendo umas sensações estranhas!_

_- Que sensações? Está passando mal?- Alice perguntou preocupada_

_- Não, mas...como se estivéssemos sendo observadas, entendem?_

_- Li, isso é neura da sua cabecinha ruiva. Ninguém nos seguiu e ninguém sabe sobre essa passagem que...AAAHHHH!!!!_

_Antes de Emy concluir sua frase, "bombas" de farinha começaram a atacar as quatro garotas. Várias, dezenas flutuavam pelo teto da cozinha, sem dar chance para elas escaparem._

_Lily se espremeu em um canto da cozinha depois de sua camisola azul e seus cabelos vermelhos ficarem brancos. As outras três continuavam a correr pela cozinha desesperadas, feito lençóis ambulantes. Sem nenhum vestigio de cor a não ser o branco._

_Quando uma bola razoavelmente grande veio em sua direção, Lily se jogou para trás, batendo no armário em suas costas e o derrubando com força no chão. Conseguiu desviar da bola de farinha, que caiu com tudo em quatro garotos que estavam atrás do tal armário._

_James, Sirius, Remus e Alex foram jogados no chão e, após serem acertados em cheio com a própria arma, o armário caiu sobre eles. Após isso, as bolas "flutuantes" simplesmente cairam no chão inofensivas._

_- Sai de cima de mim_

_- Você está em cima da minha perna, não consigo_

_- Tira essa bunda da minha cara_

_- Eu estou tentando levantar_

_- Saaaiiii!!!!!_

_- Não grita no meu ouvidoooooo!!!!!_

_As quatro garotas pararam em frente à eles, com os braços cruzados e ainda cobertas de farinha. Batendo o pé nervosa, Lily se pronunciou_

_- Quem são vocês?_

_Afinal, eles estavam irreconhecíveis cobertos de farinha, como elas_

_Eles pararam de tentar se mover e viraram a cabeça em direção à elas sorrindo angelicalmente_

_- Vocês não acham que nós fizemos isso, não é mesmo?_

_- Se eu pensava ou não, continuarei ou passarei a pensar, porque eu não perguntei se fizeram isso...acabaram se entregando._

_- Sirius, você é um idiota!_

_- Sirius? James?- Emy perguntou percebendo agora os dois morenos (caham, não no momento)_

_- Oi, Emy!_

_- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS OU O QUÊ? POR QUE NOS ATACARAM DESSE JEITO? POR QUE VIERAM ATRÁS DE NÓS? AFINAL, SE ESTÃO AQUI, É PORQUE NOS SEGUIU! VOCÊ...RESPONDA!- Lily apontou nervosa para James_

_- Temos que ter autorização para transitar pelo Castelo?_

_- Na verdade, James...a essa hora, nós teríamos que ter!- Remus respondeu coçando a nuca e sorrindo amarelo_

_- Ohh...alguém consciente aqui!- Alice disse_

_- Olha, nós vamos para onde quisermos, na hora que quisermos e com quem quisermos, tá legal? Não será você que me dirá para onde, quando e com quem irei, entendeu?_

_- Qual o seu nome, querido?- Lily perguntou sorridente_

_- James Potter!_

_- Então bem...EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA PARA ONDE VOCÊ VAI OU DEIXA DE IR, POTTER! CONTANTO QUE EU NÃO ESTEJA INCLUÍDA NO CAMINHO, SEU IDIOTA ARROGANTE!_

_- Eita, que estress! Ficou nervosa só por causa da brincadeirinha?_

_- Brincadeirinha? brincadei...- Lily suspirou fundo- Meninas, vamos embora!- ela deu as costas para os garotos no chão e as outra três a seguiram_

_Antes de sair, Lily se virou risonha, fez um gesto com a varinha, murmurou algumas palavras e esperou o efeito._

_Todas as bolas que caíram no chão inofensivamentes, flutuaram de novo e bombardearam James por completo, enquanto seus amigos riam descontroladamente!_

_**\/--Flashback--\/**_

- Pois é, dona Lily Evans...eu me lembro muito bem desse dia e do bombardeio de farinha que fez cair sobre mim!

Lily riu, não como fazia quando se lembrava dessa cena, mas com um pouco de tristeza

- Foi uma revanche, oras...nunca soube perder, não é?

- Eu lido muito bem com a derrota...bom, esse foi a conclusão que cheguei nas raras vezes que aconteceu!

- Metido!

- Oh, também te amo muito, minha ruivinha!

Lily sorriu mais um pouco

- No dia seguinte, Alex veio me pedir desculpas, porque ficou arrependido e com medo da minha reação! Não foi o único, já que Remus também veio...diferente de você e do Sirius, que preferiram me atormentar durante muito tempo!

- Ah, mas isso passou, não foi? Te atormentar no sentido de "tentar travar minha vingança contra a guerra de farinha" só durou o resto do primeiro ano e o começo do segundo, porque depois eu parei e me foquei em outras coisas!

- Como por exemplo azar qualquer um mesmo!

- Eu era uma criança...idiota, porém criança! Agora eu não planejo vingança com você, não é mesmo!- ele a abraçou

- É...eramos todos idiotas, não é verdade?- ela suspirou- Quase todas as minhas lembranças desse tempo o Alex está...vai ser difícil aceitar essa perda, muito difícil mesmo

- Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar, digo, eu e os marotos e incluindo a Emy, porque vocês precisam se ajudar também

- É...que droga...por que o Alex? O que aquele menino inocente poderia ter feito para poderem chegar a esse ponto?

- Eu acho que isso não foi vingança...está claramente exposto que foi obra daqueles bruxos idiotas que se acham "os" caras das trevas!

- Por que tem tanta certeza disso, James?

- Se você for parar para pensar...Alex tinha o pai trouxa, ou melhor, o pai dele é abortado, não é?

- Sim, abortado!

- Então...em vista desses idiotas, ele não era "sangue-puro". Um alvo certo para eles

Lily soltou um muxoxo e se virou para a janela

- Eu não vi o Remus ainda!

- Ele ainda está um pouco em choque...encontrei com ele no Salão Principal agora à pouco e está chateado, claro!

- Alex não gostaria que ficássemos assim...não mesmo. Mas vai ser um pouco difícil acostumar com uma vida sem ele- a rui falou e, com um lampejo de luz, ela se lembrou de algo- Por Mérlin, Kim Chang! Eles...eles estavam juntos, praticamente namorando!

- Sim. Ele havia acabado de deixá-la na Torre da Corvinal quando atacaram. Hey, chega de se preocupar com os outros, sim? Você está muito pálida ainda, acho que ainda está com a pressão baixa...acho que vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey para ver se você...

- James?- ela o chamou quando o moreno já desaparecia pelos biombos falando sem parar

- Sim?

- Eu te amo!

O moreno sorriu abertamente, mesmo querendo voltar e dr um beijo na namorada, a preocupação com a saúde dela era maior

- Espero que não fale isso só porque eu sou um ótimo namorado!- ela sorriu levemente e meneou a cabeça

* * *

O meio da tarde chegara. O Salão Principal tinha suas grandes mesas substituídas por vários bancos compridos, como uma igreja. bandeiras pretas balançavam por cima da cabeça de vários alunos que chegaram cedo e ocupavam os seus lugares e vendo uma bela e grande bandeira com o símbolo de todas as Casas ao redor de um belo leão bordado no ao meio, atrás onde ficava a mesa dos professores, mas que agora só havia cadeiras confortáveis. 

James entrou na enfermaria e viu Lily terminando de abotoar seu casaco

- Estamos prontos?- ele perguntou beijando a buchecha da ruiva

- Não diria pronta, mas vestida!

- Já é um bom começo...vamos?- ele ofereceu o braço para ela. Lily ficou mirando o gesto do garoto, ainda sentada na cama por causa dos joelhos. Afastou todos os pensamentos sobre os olhares que iria receber e entrelaçou seu braço no dele- Pensei que você não fosse aceitar!

- Eu também pensei que não aceitaria.

- Estou fazendo isso por causa dos seus joelhos e não porque quero me exibir com você na frente...

- Eu sei que não, James...não precisa se preocupar, eu não estou pensando isso de você!- ela arriscou um sorriso sincero, mas apenas saiu um meio sorriso amarelo

Eles saíram da Ala e foram caminhando lentamente para poupar esforços para as pernas da ruiva. Encontraram com Sirius, Emy e Remus na entrada do Salão. O último, se adiantou e abraçou Lily

- Como você está?- Remus perguntou

- Além de estar com os joelhos machucados e ter perdido meu melhor amigo, digo que não estou lá essas coisas e você?

- Tirando o fato de estar com os joelhos machucados, mas que perdi um grande amigo, digo que não estou lá essas coisas

Ele soltou a amiga para olhar seu rosto e detectar uma lágrima que escorria. Ele passou as costas da mão e a limpou

- É tão ruim te ver chorando, Lily...sempre passou imagem de uma pessoa forte durante tanto tempo e te ver assim dá um nó na garganta

- Alguém dia o gelo derrete

- É, infelizmente!

- Vamos indo? O Salão está começando a encher- Sirius se pronunciou, segurando a mão de Emy e a encaminhando para entrarem. Eles olharam em volta e viram o clima de tristeza e medo se fundirem por todos ali presentes. Lily avistou Kim Chang. A garota estava deitada sobre o ombro de sua amiga Corvinal, com os olhos absurdamente vermelhos e inchados.

- Ela está péssima!- a ruiva ouviu a voz de James ao seu lado, enquanto ele a guiava ainda

- Sim. Coitada, eu sempre soube que a Kim amava o Alex, mas nunca dera o braça a torcer..e...agora que estavam juntos, isso acontece! Não foi justo com eles.

- Você sempre soube, porque a comparou com você?- ele a ajudou a se sentar em um dos primeiros bancos, e se acomodou ao seu lado, igualmente Sirius, Emy e Remus.

- Talvez!

- Espero que eles tenham aproveitado o pouco tempo que tiveram!- James disse com um tom de "fim de conversa"

Ela acenou com a cabeça e, logo em seguida, como havia acontecendo uns tempos atrás, um fleche de luz pareceu acorda-la para diversos pensamentos.

"_ Por Mérlin...será que estou aproveitando o bastante com James? Ah...claro que não! Eu ainda dei a idéia de querer esconder o namoro, tenho me dedicado aos estudos, a monitoria está quase sendo considerada abandonada e...e ele esperando! Esperando a reação de atitudes tão idiotas como essas. E...se amanhã eu acordar com a notícia de que James foi...foi...atacado? _A ruiva virou para onde estava Kim, que abrira o choro e enchercava as vestes da amiga "_ Não quero aquele futuro...não quero! Alex não gostaria que eu ficasse tão péssima assim...mas não dá! É mais forte...essa dor. Tenho certeza que gostaria que eu tomasse essa situação como exemplo...pena eu não poder afastar toda essa angústia"_

- James?

- Hmm?- ele virou o rosto em sua direção

- Você está feliz com o nosso namoro?

- Claro que sim!

- Não, James, você não está!- o moreno fez cara de incompreensão

- Como não estou? Esperei por isso durante anos

- Eu não tenho sido uma boa namorada, eu sei. E não precisa mentir só para me "alegrar", porque eu tenho consciência disso.

- Por que está dizendo essas coisas agora? Já me viu reclamar?

- Não reclamou, porque é um ótimo namorado, diferente de mim. Mas...

Ela não pôde terminar a frase. No instante seguinte, Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira majestal e se aproximou dos bancos, sem descer os pequenos degraus que separavam alunos de professores. Os sussurros pararam rapidamente e o silêncio que normalmente caia quando o diretor se levantava, aconteceu

- Eu confesso que gostaria de parar um dia longe de muitas aulas e incansáveis matérias para dar um festa para vocês, mas creio que essa não seja a ocasião! É com muito pesar que digo que o querido Alex O´Connor, aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória, não esteja mais entre nós.

Todos viram quando uma senhora, que Lily não havia reparado antes, com seus cabelos loiros e cacheados soltara um soluço choroso ao lado de um homem com cabelos castanhos claros, sentados junto com os professores

- Todos nós andamos acompanhando a saga de um bruxo que anda recrutando pessoas para seguir seus passos e confesso que não me admiro se alguns alunos de Hogwarts não foram instruidos a participar. É com desgosto que afirmo isso, mas não podemos fugir da realidade que está tão nua e crua na nossa frente e muito menos eu poderia esconder um fato desses de vocês...diria que demorei para informar, foi um erro pensar que poupando vocês de tais informações eu estaria os protegendo. E vejam só, hoje, infelizmente, tenho que estar aqui, perante vocês, para dar a notícia que um aluno perdeu a vida!

Soluços fortes foram ouvidos, tanto da Sr. O´Connor quanto de Kim Chang

Lily deitou sua cabeça no ombro de James e suspirou fundo, sentindo um grande aperto no peito. Viu quando a mão do moreno levantou e a passava carinhosamente pelos seus cabelos

- Eu gostaria de passar a palavra para a senhora Juliet O´Connor!- Dumbledore sorriu penoso para a senhora de cabelos louros que se levantava calmamente de sua cadeira. Pigarreou e mirou todos os presentes

- Boa tarde!- ela disse sorrindo levemente entre as lágrimas. Um coro de "boa tarde" foi obtido como resposta- Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer o apoio que recebi de muitos alunos, pesando sinceramente pelo meu filho. Não sabem a alegria de uma mãe vendo que a pessoa que amou com todas as forças e que cuidou como parte de mim tenha sido tão humano a ponto de obter tanto simpatia, carinho e ser tão querido! É muito reconfortante! Em segundo lugar, eu sei muito bem que não sou alguém importante o bastante para dar lição de moral , mas estou lamentando como uma mãe que acabou de perder seu único filho!- Juliet agora tinha uma expressão de total repúdio- Que...ver a vida dele ser arrancada desse jeito só me traz mais indignação com o estado em que nos encontramos e pensar que a cada pessoa que se junta à um bruxo com especulações mesquinhas e ridículas não passam de animais sem moral e incapacitados de viver dignamente! Mas eu espero de vocês, como nosso futuro, uma justiça contra esses seres inferiores pateticamentes nojentos e que meu filho tenha a sua honra como um verdadeiro e digno bruxo que sei que ele foi! E, por mais dolorido que seja a sua perda, agradeço que tenha partido antes de ver a decadência da comunidade bruxa! Obrigada!

Juliet se afastou e foi em direção de sua cadeira. Alguns alunos pensavam se deveriam mesmo fazer, mas, como se tivessem concordado que aquele discurso merecia, começaram a bater palmas. Elas se demoraram para cessar, quando Dumbledore se aproximou novamente.

- As palavras da Sra. O´Connor tiraram as minhas no momento! Eu quero mesmo acreditar que o ato tenha vindo de alguém de fora da escola, mas isso me traz preocupação quanto a segurança que temos. Asseguro que ela, a segurança, está sendo reforçada ao dobro e que seus pais estão sendo notificados do ocorrido. Tenho a esperança que eles ainda depositem a confiança na escola e não os tire daqui, porém, os portões estão abertos para qualquer decisão tomada. Agora, por favor, se levantem e, em memória ao grande Alex O´Connor, gostaria de uma sauva de palmas por termos tido o grande privilégio de o ter entre nós por sete anos!

Todos se levantaram, incluindo professores e, em harmonia, bateram palmas ovacionando uma grande bandeira que caira sobre a bandeira das Casas com "Alex O´Connor" gravado em vermelho no meio do pano preto.

Lily não conseguiu resistir e as lágrimas, e pela milésima vez em menos de um dia, começaram a escorrer enquanto aplaudia o nome do amigo

- Eu não sei porque, mas essas palavras me deixaram melhor!- Emy disse para os amigos, enquanto ainda aplaudiam, e também com lágrimas pelo rosto

Lily tinha que concordar com Emy: aquelas palavras foram muito bem recebidas e lhe dava um conforto estranho. Talvez, por ouvi-las vindo da mãe de Alex. Ela meneou a cabeça, desistindo de saber o motivo do conforto

- Acho que...acho que quero sair daqui!- ela disse segurando no encosto do banco da frente e andando com grande esforço

- Espera, eu te levo!

Os amigos ficaram para trás, pela cerimônia ainda não ter acabado, enquanto James levava Lily para fora do Salão

- Quer que te leve para a Ala?

- Não! Você poderia pegar a sua vassoura para me levar para dar uma volta?

- Você não tem medo? Que eu me lembre, você...

- Tenho quando estou sozinha, porque não confio no meu taco em relação a isso, mas eu confio em você em cima dela!

James sorriu e levou Lily até as escadas

- Me espere aqui que eu vou até o meu quarto pegar!

Após uns cinco minutos, o moreno voltava com a sua nos ombros e cansado, dando para perceber que foi e voltara correndo. Foram até os portãos dos jardins e ele montou na vassoura

- Vem...pode confiar em mim, você não vai cair da vassoura!

Lily sentou-se na vassoura, em frente do namorado e segurou na cintura dele

- Eu confio!

- Então vamos!

James deu um leve impulso e a vassoura levantou vôo e ia ganhando mais altura, mas não ganhava velocidade.

- Pode abrir os olhos, Li...sei que está com eles fechados!- ele riu

A ruiva os abriu e pode deslumbrar do visual do lago e das montanhas ao seu redor e com um céu com tons alaranjados

- Eu gostaria de poder ter o privilégio como você de poder montar numa vassoura num fim de tarde como esse e ter esse visual!

- Sendo minha namorada você tem esse privilégio: sou um bom piloto, tenho uma vassoura e a boa vontade de atender os seus pedidos!

- Assim você vai me deixar mimada.

- Melhor para mim...se eu te mimar, você vai querer sempre mais e não vai me deixar!- ele beijou a buchecha dela rapidamente

- Então nós dois saímos ganhando nisso

- Sim! Mas tem um porém.

- E qual seria?

- Para eu poder te mimar toda hora, as pessoas precisam ter consciência de que estamos namorando

- Foi por isso que eu disse mais cedo que eu não estava sendo uma boa namorada: te faço esconder o namoro e sei que você ficou mal com isso!

- Mas eu...tento entender esse lance de "minha integridade como a única que resistiu"

- Mas chega disso, é besteira da minha parte! Mas deixa que as coisas aconteçam devagar, ok? Por hoje, ainda somos amigos, ok?

- Isso lá na frente deles...aqui em cima você é Lily Potter!

- Somos apenas namorados, Lily EVANS e James Potter

- Namorados por enquanto, até você aceitar o meu pedido de casamento

- Qual pedido de casamento, está maluco?

- O que eu farei para você, oras...mas eu ainda estou avaliando se vale a pena mesmo casar com você, sabe...aí, depois que eu analisar bem a situação, eu resolvo!

Lily riu de verdade, pela primeira vez das horas terríveis que passara

- Isso se eu esperar você se decidir quanto a isso, não é?

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Evans!- ele disse sério- Se você me deixar, não responderei pelos meus atos

- Oh, James Potter e sua cega obsessão aflorando. Se comporte direitinho e terá a Lilyzinha aqui!

* * *

O Sábado, dia seguinte do baque da morte de Alex, amanheceu um pouco mais quente, mostrando que a primavera chegava rápida. Lily acordou, no seu quarto, já que o efeito do remédio já tinha passado, ela percebeu quando se levantou da cama e se caminhou para o banheiro. Se mirou no espelho e tinha os olhos vermelhos, havia chorado mais ainda quando se deitou para dormir na noite anterior. 

Tinha que se conformar agora, Alex se fora e não poderia voltar mais. Sentiria muita a falta do amigo e como sentiria. Sorriu ao se lembrar de como ele andava, como estalava os dedos, como mordiscava a boca quando estava interessado em algo, na voz grossa dele e nas últimas palavras que ouvira dele:

_**"Te amo, viu? Não esqueci de vocês"**_

- Nós também te amamos e nunca esqueceremos de você!- ela disse, olhando para o teto, como se pudesse ver o amigo ali, olhando para ela

- Conversando sozinha?- Alice perguntou entrando no banheiro

- Com Alex, se é que ele possa ouvir- ela respondeu pegando sua escova de dentes sorrindo

- Foi horrível isso o que aconteceu...te ouvi chorando ontem, Li! Saiba que estamos todas aqui te apoiando...você e Emy!

- Obrigada, Lice...o apoio de vocês serão ótimos!

Após fazer o que tinha que fazer no banheiro e se trocar, a ruiva viu uma coruja batendo na janela ao lado da sua cama

- Lily...por favor, dá um jeito nesse barulho.- Emy disse com a voz abafada no travesseiro enquanto a ruiva caminhava até a janela. A coruja, que ela reconheceu, pousou em sua cama e lhe estendeu a pata

- Você deve estar super cansada, não é? Tome- ela tirou um pacote de bolacha do criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e entregou algumas para a coruja. Sentou-se ao seu lado e abriu o pergaminho

_" Lieb Lily..._

_Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu em Hogwarts. Por Mérlin, isso é preocupante!_

_A Central de Aurores foi comunicada e todos estão sabendo do ocorrido. Lhe mando meus sinceros pêsames, pois fiquei sabendo que ele era seu amigo. Espero que esteja bem e que se recupere do choque brevemente._

_Quero te pedir uma coisa. Por favor, não ande sozinha pelo Castelo agora que sabemos que algo muito grave pode acontecer...esteja sempre acompanhada e evite sair pelos corredores de noite também._

_As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais sérias, Lieb...não se descuide, pois você é um alvo almejado de muitos._

_Com esse incidente, terei que voltar para a Inglaterra dentro de pouco tempo novamente e terei que visitar Hogwarts...espero te ver novamente!_

_Desculpa se essa carta foi pequena, mas estou com muito trabalho por aqui e tenho que ser breve!_

_Mach's gut (Se cuide)_

_Küsse _

_Jacob!"_

- De quem era?- Emy perguntou mirando Lily que dobrava o pergaminho e guardava em sua gaveta

- Jacob!

- Oh...ele não irá cansar de você tão cedo, estou vendo...coitado do James!

- Eu não tenho culpa, viu? Não fale como se eu fosse culpada disso

- Esqueci...os culpados são os seus pais

- Meus pais, Emy?

- Sim. Quem mandou fazerem uma ruiva linda de belos olhos verdes que tem o dom de conquistar os garotos Potter´s?- a morena sorriu. Lily percebeu que a amiga também havia decidido seguir a sua vida e tentar voltar ao normal aos poucos.

* * *

- Pontas? Pensando na morte do hipogrifo?- Sirius parou rapidamente de andar, quando James o mirou de sua cama- Credo, como eu sou insensível...Alex acabou de...e eu faço uma...nossa, sangue Black idiota! 

- Calma, Almofadinhas...tudo bem, esquece!

- Nossa, como eu sou retardado! Bom...deixa isso de lado...no que tanto funde os miolos, caro amigo cervo?

- Estou pensando em algo bom para poder fazer para a Lily!

- Por que? É aniversário dela?

- Não! Mas, ontem ela me disse que quer assumir o namoro para todos, sabe...não queria só chegar nela, na frente da Sala Comunal, e pedir para namorar

- Faça uma serenata! Isso sempre dá certo, não é?- Sirius sugeriu colocando sua camiseta e encarando o amigo- Ainda mais que você sabe tocar voilão...

- Violão, Sirius!

- Sim, voilão!- James revirou os olhos- Ela iria adorar e todos saberiam.

- É uma idéia para se pensar, cachorrão! Mas, eu não sei se ela ainda está bem para seguir em frente, entende?

- Não!

- Eu digo que...o Alex, melhor amigo dela, morreu ontem, cara...não sei se ela está prnta para encarar uma coisa dessas

- Não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo? Afinal, ela já namora com você e dizer um "não" é que não irá

- É, você está certo! Vou planejar isso direitinho hoje. Bom, e você e a Emy?

Sirius parou a calça do uniforme no meio dos joelhos e encarou James

- O que tem a Emy?

- Pára de se fazer de estúpido...e vocês dois? Não tentou mais nada? Não vai tentar? Qual é?

- Ah - o moreno terminou de vestir a calça- Eu quero tentar, mas, pensando cmo você, eu também não sei se está na hora. Eu tentei, mas ela fugiu! Nem por isso eu vou desistir

- Vendo vocês dois assim, a imagem de "Senhores Pegadores" que eu tinha...evapora de um jeito muito estranho!- disse Remus saindo do banheiro

- Ah, uma hora eu iria ser amarrado desse jeito, claro que só pela Lily, né.

- Do que você tá falando, Aluado? Você que sempre foi o "aborto" de nós nem namorando está.

- Ah, eu tenho os meus motivos- respondeu ele indo até a cama e se sentando

- Sim, claro...você e seu motivo sem fundamento! Pela Santa barba de Dumbledore, Aluado...você é bastante inteligente para ter um pensamento ridículo desses. É uma pena que eu não tenha um parente bom para você, sabe...claro, a Andrômeda é casada...porque de resto, acho que eu não me orgulharia de você fazer parte da família

- Além do fato da sua prima ser casada, ela é mais velha do que eu

- Sim, mas o que a idade interfere?

- Claro, então vou namorar com a sua priminha Tonks...ela tem dois anos, não é?

- Hey, não venha comparar, ok?

- Mas é assim que a Andrômeda me veria...como eu vejo a Tonks!

- Ah, desisto de você!- Sirius deu um tapa no ar e saiu do quarto

- É, Aluado...ele está certo!

- Vão se preocupar com a vida amorosa de vocês e deixem a minha em paz!- Remus abriu a porta e, após passar, a bateu forte

- Ah, sim...de nada por eu me preocupar com você!

* * *

Salão Principal lotado em pleno Sábado de manhã. Os marotos já estavam sentados e tomando seu café, mas, como quase todos dali, sem fazer suas gracinhas matinais. O ar melancólico ainda rondava o Castelo 

- Bom dia!- Emy disse sentando-se ao lado de Remus e de frente para James e Sirius

- Bom dia!- os quatro marotos responderam

- Você está bem, Emy?

- Não posso dizer que estou ótima, mas temos que seguir em frente, Remus. Agora, nos preparar para os N.I.E.M.s, porque eu mal toquei nos livros para estudar

- Só não enfia a cara nos livros só para tentar esquecer a...bem, o dia de ontem!

- Sirius? Eu me chamo Lily Evans para enfiar a cabeça no livro só por causa de problemas?

- Falando nela...cadê?- James perguntou olhando para a porta

- Estava se arrumando ainda. O joelho dela está podre de novo

- E você não esperou para ajudá-la?

- É mesmo, né? Me esqueci que ela tem milhões de escadas para descer- a morena levou a mão na testa

- Nossa, bela amiga você!- James se levantou e, na hora do ato, viu a ruiva aparecendo na porta

- Acho que ela veio rolando...chegou rápido!- Sirius disse ao perceber a amiga também

James meneou a cabeça e andando em direção de Lily que estava parada, procurando algo pela mesa da Grifinória. Talvez os marotos e Emy. Ao ver o namorado, sorriu. James paralisou no meio do corredor entre a mesa da Grifinória e da Corvinal quando viu a ruiva correndo em sua direção

" _Mérlin...o que ela tá fazendo? Como ela consegue correr com os joelhos estourados?"_

Ela estava chegando perto e não diminuia a velocidade. Todos do Salão agora olhavam para a maluca ruiva correndo em direção do maroto moreno com cara de assustado. James não sabia o que fazer, apenas esperou o baque que levaria.

Mas, ao contrário que imaginou (os dois indo parar no chão), Lily pulou em seu colo, o agarrando pelo pescoço e lhe dando um beijo totalmente cinematográfico. Ele a segurou firme para que não escorregasse e retribuiu o beijo

- AAAHHHHHH!!!!- eles puderam ouvir as respirações de exclamações por todo o Salão. Lily sorriu entre o beijo e desceu do colo de James. O silêncio pairou sobre o local. Alguns esperando Lily ter um ataque e bater em James, outros esperando que ele gritasse ou...simplesmente chocados demais para pensar em algo.

- James Potter, você aceita namorar comigo?

O choque agora foi geral. Os sussurros tomaram conta, mas para James, o silêncio ainda continuava e ninguém estava ali, exceto ela.

* * *

**N/A: não gostei desse final! ¬¬ sério...eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de como terminá-lo e saiu isso! Desculpem! auhauhauhauha Mas...receber reviews seria legal /fazendo biquinho/**

**Gente, eu simplesmente não sei ficar fazendo "drama", sabem? Eu fiz a morte do Alex (por favor, vcs vão me bater sniff sniff), mas eu não consigo consigo manter o drama, entendem? Aliás, a fic tá como romance/humor! auhauhauhhua Espero que me perdoem por isso! "/**

**Ah...eu gostaria de responder review por review como eu sempre faço, mas eu não estou bem no momento! "/**

**Mas os meus agradecimentos e um GRANDE BEIJO para: Lin Argabash (**_Obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda na mh página de reviews..espero te ver mais por aqui hehehehe_**Mel Black Potter ( **_Está respondida a sua pergunta sobre quem morreu uahuahuahuaha e nem demorei com a att, hein_**JeH.s2 **_( Viu?Viu? Ñ foi a emy que morreu! uahauhuahhua _**), Sassah Potter ( **_Foi o Alex siimm! uahuahuauhua ah, a sua fic eu já lii..mas eu gostaria que tivesse mais detalhes "/ mas gostei do mesmo jeito hehehehehe_**), Jehssik (**_ Pronto! Você ñ vai me bater...ñ foi a Emy! uhuahuahuha aahh, como eu me seguro para ñ escrever uma resposta-texto para voces, viu! Vou para por aki, senão eu me empolgo auhuahuahaha_**), Paula Evans Potter ( **_Siimm, foi o Alex! "/ O peter é um ser desprezível junto com aquelas idiotas infelizes..concordo plenamente com vc. Acho que voce ficou ansiosa por esse cap. a toa, pq eu num gostei dele uahuahuauaha**), Mrs. Na Potter ( **uahuahuahaauh fala que espera que ñ tenha sido a Emy, mas no fundo gostaria de consolar o Sirius, né? auuahuah garota esperta. Mas sinto acabar com a sua esperança, foi o Alex! Creio que ñ vai querer consolar a Kim! Oo auhuahah é brincadeira uahuahuahua_**), Lilly Ke ( **_Pois é, você acertou! Foi o Alex! Oo auhuahuahuahuuah Ñ fique pasma, por favor e nem me abandone! auhauhuahuhaa amigos que se vão..já tive um! É horrivel msm! "/_ **), Paola ( **_Olááá, mt bem vinda! Nossa, Obrigada por ter lido a mh fic até as 4 da manhã Oo e fico muito feliz por ter sido seu record e por vc ter amado! mt mesmo. Me desculpe ñ poder responder review certinho, mas prometo responder no próximo, ok?_

**Peopleeee...eu nuuuuunca teria coragem de matar a Emy! Oo uahuhauahuha Nunca mesmo! Nem sei de onde tirei de matar o Alex, maass..tive que ter força!**

**Até a próóóxima!!!!!!! xD**


	19. Seguir em frente

**If you do want me, gimme a little sugar**

**_( Se você me quer, me dê um pouco de doçura)_**

**If you don´t want me, don´t lead me oh girl**

**_( Se você não me quer, não me guie)_**

**But if you need me, show me that you love me**

**_( Mas se precisa de mim, mostre que me ame)_**

**And when I´m feeling blue and I want you**

**_( E quando eu me sinto triste e eu quero você)_**

**There´s just one thing that you show do**

**_( Só há uma coisa que você poderia fazer)_**

**Just gimme some kind a sign, girl**

**_( Apenas me dê algum tipo de sinal, garota)_**

**Oh my baby**

**To show that you´re my girl**

**_(Para mostrar que é minha garota)_**

**Oh Yeah**

**Just gimme some kind a sign, girl**

**_( Apenas me dê algum tipo de sinal, garota)_**

**Oh my darling**

**To show that you´re my girl **

**_(Para mostrar que é minha garota)_**

**All right**

**If you do want me, gimme a little sweet talk**

**_( Se você me quer, me dê uma doce conversa)_**

**If you don´t want me, don´t lead me oh girl**

**_( Se você não me quer, não me guie)_**

**But if you need me, show me that you love me**

**_( Mas se precisa de mim, mostre que me ame)_**

**And when I´m feeling down, wearing a frown**

**_( E quando eu me sinto para baixo, cabisbaixo)_**

**You be there when I look around**

**_( Você estará lá quando eu procurar)_**

**Just gimme some kind a sign, girl**

**_( Apenas me dê algum tipo de sinal, garota)_**

**Oh my baby**

**To show that you´re my girl**

**_(Para mostrar que é minha garota)_**

**Oh yeah**

**Just gimme some kind a sign, girl**

_**( Apenas me dê algum tipo de sinal, garota)**_

**Oh my darling**

**To show that you´re my girl**

_**(Para mostrar que é minha garota)**_

**All right**

* * *

**"** _MÉÉÉÉRLIN"_

Esse foi o único pensamento de James quando sentiu os lábios de Lily, após a ruiva se pendurar em seu pescoço após correr como uma louca em sua direção...

"..._EM PLENO SALÃO PRINCIPAL"_

Ele mal podia acreditar. Fez de tudo para aquele momento se eternizar, mas sentiu a namorada desgrudar os lábios entre um sorriso e, claro, não pôde deixar de acompanhá-la

"_Vamos, ruiva, fale! Estou chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa"_

- James Potter, você aceita namorar comigo?

" _MÉÉÉÉRLIN"_

Ele não respondeu. Sentiu todos os olhares em cima deles e gostou disso. Era quase um sonho dele ter toda a atenção para si com Lily Evans, mas não com brigas.

Ele percebeu uma sombra de preocupação passar pelos olhos verdes da garota e, sem pensar mais, resolveu responder

"_Claro que será a lá James Potter"_

O moreno sorriu com o canto dos lábios e puxou a ruiva para outro beijo, porém, bem delicado

- ESSE É O CARA!- Sirius gritou e começou a bater palmas e, no segundo seguinte, praticamente todo o Salão o acompanhou

- Você se superou com essa surpresa.- James sussurrou, com os lábios ainda encostados nos da ruiva

- Você já tomou muitas iniciativas...estava na hora de eu fazer alguma coisa, não é?

- E eu já estava bolando um mega plano para te fazer uma coisa legal, mas eu prefiri do seu jeito!- Lily sorriu sem graça e se desvencilhou dos braços de James, já ficando envergonhada de todos aqueles olhos sobre eles. Sentou-se ao lado de Emy, ainda incomodada com os cochichos a sua volta

- Booooom, vejo que seus joelhos não estão tão podres quanto a nossa querida Emy nos disse

- Sirius, meu querido...você acha que eu falaria algo que pudesse acabar com a surpresa? O meu dever era fazer o James se levantar e creio que ele não se arrependeu de ter ficado preocupado por um leve momento

- De jeito nenhum!- o moreno respondeu do outro lado, abraçando a namorada pela cintura

- O bom é que agora vocês dois tem um namoro decente, certo? Agora, minha cara ruiva, quero saber quais são as suas reais intenções com o meu caro irmão Pontas

- As piores possíveis, meu caro amigo Black!

- Hmm..gostei da resposta! Então, aqui vão as regras que voce deve...

- Regras? Há regras para se namorar James Potter?- Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrencelha

- Correção: há regras para se namorar um maroto! Primeiro: entenda que você não será prioridade na vida do nosso amigo pontudo aqui; Segundo: ele terá tempo livre, várias horas, para poder passar SOMENTE com nós, oh pobres marotos solteiros; Terceiro: não é para ficar se agarrando com ele na minha frente assim como está fazendo agora - Sirius cerrou os dentes nas últimas palavras quando percebeu que Lily beijava James. Ela parou sorrindo amarelo- Obrigado. Quarto: se eu não for o padrinho do casamento, eu serei obrigado a acabar com a vida de vocês; Quinto: se eu não for o padrinho dos pivetes que encomendarão daqui um tempo, eu serei obrigado a acabar com a vida de vocês; Sexto: Sirius Black não gosta de se sentir excluído, por isso ele acabará com a vida de vocês se não o incluírem em tarefas como ser padrinho diversas vezes, de todos os filhos e de todos os casamentos que tiverem, mesmo que não seja Lily/James;- ele bufou quando viu que James beijava as buchechas da ruiva enquanto ela tentava prestar atenção em suas palavras- Sétimo: eu adoraria ser o padrinho do casamento da Lily com Amos Diggory!

- O que?

- É, o sobrenome "Diggory" sempre te paralisa, não é? Vê se assim você presta atenção nas coisas que eu digo, Pontas, porque você também tem que estar a par das regras.

- Só escutei a primeira!

- Seu...eu não vou repetir!

- Não se dê o trabalho de gastar saliva, Almofadinhas - Remus começou- Lily Evans sempre foi prioridade na vida do Pontas, então a sua primeira regra já foi para o saco. A segunda eu acho que não terá problemas, porque a Lily também irá querer ter seu tempo com os livros. A terceira eu não sei dizer, mas eu também não gostaria de ver cenas de um afeto "empolgante" toda hora. A quarta cabe a eles decidirem quererem continuar vivos ou não, assim como a quinta e também a sexta, mas daqui a pouco você irá querer ser adotado por eles de tanta participação que quer ter no casamento e a sétima...hmmm...vamos ver se o Pontas será bom o suficiente para prender Lily Evans!- o maroto terminou sorrindo e voltou a comer suas torradas

- Nem eu lembro das coisas que eu acabei de dizer e o Aluado sabe até enumerá-las

- Quer comparar o nível dos nossos cérebros, Sirius Black? Seria um tanto injusto fazer isso com você, pois, apesar de eu ter um cérebro extremamente elevado, você é meu amigo.

- Sabe o que eu gostaria agora? Que essa sua torrada entalasse na sua garganta e você perdesse o ar, Remus John Lupin!

Um silêncio caiu sobre eles de repente, como se Sirius tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Lily virou seu olhar para o seu prato com as torradas e esperou que as imagens e lembranças de Alex se evaporasse da sua cabeça

- Sangue-Black idiota!- eles ouviram Sirius sussurrar para si

- Gente?- Emy os chamou no que todos se viraram para ela- A morte do Alex é recente, foi uma das piores coisas que já presenciei na minha vida e tenho certeza que ninguém irá esquecer tão cedo, mas...infelizmente temos que seguir a vida sem ele. E o que não seria de nossa vida sem Lily e James brigando e/ou lindinhos juntinhos como agora? Como os "ataques 100 por cento humildade do Remus" de repente nos mostrando que ele nunca deixará de ser um maroto, mesmo sendo o mais "cabeça no lugar"? Ou sem as idiotas, inconvenientes, bestas e "sem culturas" frases do Sirius?- _"Ela fala tão fofinho dos outros, mas sempre me deixa como o vilão da história"- _Não seria nada! Se queremos seguir em frente, terá que ser como antes, ou pelo menos parecido.

- A Emy tem razão- Lily suspirou fundo antes de continuar- Perder Alex será algo inesquecível, mas temos que seguir em frente.- a ruiva apoiou a cabeça em umas das mãos e mirou o prato novamente

Como se combinado, ninguém mais tocou no assunto até o final do dia.

* * *

**\/ POV James \/**

_É, se alguém muito bom em Legilimência conseguisse ler tudo o que estou pensando, eu pagaria para fazer um livro. "Memórias Póstumas de James Potter"! Aposto que seria um livro muito pedido para se ler em escolas e ninguém acharia a coisa mais chata do mundo. Imaginou? Um livro inteiramente voltado para a minha linda, belíssima e inteiressantíssima vida marota. Seria um best-seller para todo o sempre...sim, ele e a minha modéstia._

_Aí você me pergunta: por que esperar um escritor bom em Legilimência cair do céu ao meu lado com seu pergaminho, pena e muuuuito tempo vago para escrever meu best- seller se eu mesmo posso escreve-lo? Oras, que pergunta...eu simplesmente tenho coisas demais para fazer, como jogar Quadribol (mesmo o Campeonato ter terminado e, é claro, meu time fodástico ter ganhado com honra ao mérito), ficar com a minha namorada, dormir, ficar com a minha namorada, zuar muito com os meus amigos fodásticos, ficar com a minha namorada, ler uma ou duas linhas de qualquer matéria inútil só porque os N.I.E.M.s estão aí e a minha namorada fala que tenho que estudar, ficar com a dita cuja, tomar banho e ficar cheirosinho para a minha namorada, ficar com a última citada...enfim...tenho tantas coisas importantes e inadiáveis nessa minha corrida vida de James Potter, O Fodástico que mal tenho tempo para ficar escrevendo, escrevendo e escrevendo sobre ela. _

_Entende por que necessito de algum escritor caindo do céu de boa vontade com seu pergaminho, pena e muuuuito tempo vago e, claro, bom em Legilimência? _

_Eu aceitaria qualquer um, menos Sirius Black! Sério...ele é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e meu companheiro para tudo (opa, vamos impor limites nesse "tudo" ok?), mas...acho que eu não gostaria que ele invadisse a minha mente e visse tudo isso. Caramba, eu estaria ferrado. Penso eu que ele acha que, mesmo eu namorando, tenho pensamentos totalmente marotos, sanguinários e "pervertidos". Bom, não que eu não pense como um maroto (nunca deixarei de ser um), não que eu não tenha pensamentos sanguinários contra o Ranhoso e os outros infelizes que não sabem a noção do perigo quando chegam perto da MINHA namorada e não que eu não tenha pensamentos "pervertidos", mas...como posso explicar...não são como antes. Antigamente, envolvia qualquer garota de um físico realmente "bom" e a MINHA atual NAMORADA (que na época, era apenas a ruiva que me deixava louco). Mas agora...só com a MINHA atual NAMORADA. E eu conheço Sirius Black e ele me zuaria pro resto da minha vida por eu não conseguir mais ter esses tipos de pensamentos com outras garotas a não ser Lily Evans, MINHA atual NAMORADA._

_Aliás...como fui chegar a pensar sobre isso agora?Ah sim, Sirius Black conhecedor em Legilimência. Mas, também, se ele soubesse disso, eu tenho a minha carta na manga. Ele acha que eu não escutei o cara milhares de vezes resmungando os "Emy...Emy" durante a noite e soltando estranhos gemidos. Sinceramente, eu espero que Emy seja a Emily mesmo e não um cara qualquer com esse apelido, ultimamente o Almofadinhas tem tido estranhos surtos com essa coisa toda de "aquele cara é gay, aquele não me engana" que as vezes estranho ele saber isso!_

_Credo, tira isso da minha cabeça! Esse cara dorme no mesmo dormitório do que eu!!_

_Mas, agora, parando com pensamentos bestas...acho que estou aqui, na Torre da Astronomia, sozinho, em pleno fim de tarde para pensar em outras coisas._

_A minha vida está...perfeita! Sim, está do jeito que eu queria: tenho meus amigos perfeitos, minha namorada perfeita, notas perfeitas sem estudar (háááá muleque)...enfim, está tudo indo muitíssimo bem, obrigado! E por que estou aqui sozinho, na Torre de Astronomia, em pleno fim de...acho que já comentei isso...enfim...por que estou aqui, sendo que a minha vida está perfeitamente perfeita? Não sei...é uma boa pergunta. Acho que...acho que algo está faltando._

_Ahh...tá bom, eu vou falar a verdade logo!_

_Ok...confesso que um estranho sentimento de perda me bate assim, do nada, pelo fim do ano letivo estar bem perto._

_Ahh...tá bom, eu vou falar a verdade!!!_

_Eu estou com medo!_

_Sim, sim, sim...pode pensar o que quiser de mim, mas eu estou assumindo o medo que estou sentindo, 'tá legal? Eu sou homem...eu assumo!_

_HOMENS não deveriam ter medo...GRIFINÓRIOS não deveriam sentir medo...JAMES POTTER de jeito nenhum pode sentir MEDO! Mas, enfim...acho que a junção dos três acabou dando algum curto em mim, afinal..sou homem, grifinório e James Potter...e se nenhum dos três não deveria sentir medo...POR QUE EU ESTOU?_

_Será que no fundo, eu sou mulher, Sonserina e me chamo Severus Ranhoso Snape?_

_Estou começando a ficar com mais medo ainda. _

_Pronto...o desvio de foco foi terrívelmente gigantesco que fui parar até no Ranhoso._

_Está vendo a gravidade desse meu medo?_

_Ainda não está claro o meu medo, não é? Vou tentar explicar então_

_Pense comigo, Sr. Invisível-com-quem-imagino-estar-conversando-mentalmente:_ _estudo em Hogwarts há sete anos (detalhe: ficarei eternamente agradecido por Tio Dumbie ter me aceitado aqui e por papai e mamãe ter me mandado para cá), conheci as melhores pessoas que alguém poderia encontrar na vida (contando com namorada, amigos e inimigos), tive os melhores momentos da minha vida aqui, melhores maroticesses, melhores risadas, melhores machucados, melhores beijos (aaai ai Lily)...cara, Hogwarts foi a melhor época de toda a minha vida inteira! (não que viver apenas 11 anos fora daqui tenha sido algo que se compare, não é?), mas..é justamente disso que falo!_

_Como será a minha vida fora daqui! _

_Está começando a acompanhar meu raciocínio, Invisível?_

_Os marotos! Sim, eles...os melhores! Daria minha vida por qualquer um deles! O Remus diz que me sacrifiquei e mudei a minha vida virando um animago por ele, mas não levo isso como um sacrifício e sim como uma fidelidade à sua amizade! Porque eu sei que ele, ou Sirius e Peter, fariam o mesmo por mim. O Remus é o tipo de amigo/maroto que você olha para ele e vê que ao mesmo tempo que a inteligencia domina aquele ser, o seu lado "sacana" está bem guardado e vem na hora certa e se sai perfeito no papel. Tem gente que jura de pés juntos que Remus John Lupin é um aborto entre nós, que é um anjo e um doce menino. Há...tenho dó desses seres que são nitidamente enganados pela imagem "santa" que esse maroto transpassa. Diferente do meu caro Almofadinhas! Esse daí, você olha para ele e fala "É um cachorro mesmo". Não tem como negar, impossível esconder e estupidamente inútil mentir sobre tal fato. Coitado do Almofadinhas, mas encaramos a realidade, certo? Digo que ele tem ficado mais...hmmm...mais "Remus" quando começou a sentir algo mais forte do que tesão pelo minha querida Emily Collen. É...ele nega para gente, fala para ela que ama, ela não acredita...resumindo: ele bate menos da cabeça do que eu! Batendo menos, batendo mais...é a pessoa que ponho a mão no fogo, mesmo depois do 6º ano que ele me aprontou aquela com o Ranhoso, mas mesmo assim...confio como se fosse meu braço esquerdo (desculpe, sou canhoto). E Peter? Bom, Peter é o nosso "mascote". Ele, na verdade, quase não se tornou um de nós, mas mostrou uma lealdade legal no começo de tudo. É um amigo que você olha e fala "Será que tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago?". É...o Rabicho é um objeto para se estudar, porque, ultimamente, ele tem se comportado estranho e está mais indecifrável do que antes. Mesmo assim...mesmo com a sua "namorada" super, hiper, mega, ultra secreta, é um maroto...e maroto que é maroto tem o apoio do outro sempre! Como isso saiu sentimental. E tem a minha gloriosa amiga de anos e anos Emily Collen. Ela não é uma marota, pelo menos, não oficialmente, se é que me entende! É aquela amiga que você olha e pensa " É, com certeza fugiu do hospício mesmo, será que oferece perigo?". A Emy tem umas idéias malucas de vez em quando, solta algumas besteirinhas (não tanto quanto Sirius Sem Noção Black) e parece estar sempre de bem com a vida...mesmo tendo o dito cujo citado agora a pouco enchendo seu saco. Ela pensa que engana, mas ama o besta do meu amigo cachorrão, porém, a teimosia é tão grande quanto da sua melhor amiga. Depois dele ter dado a mancada do fatídico evento "Festa Do Jogo", a minha morena preferida tem dado várias patadas no pobre totozinho. Patadas! Há, patadas! (droga, não tem ninguém comigo para compartilhar esse meu momento de "piadas idiotas" sobre animagia). Voltando ao assunto...é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, pois sempre está lá para o que der e o que vier...minha irmãzinha que não troco, não empresto e muito menos cedo! Só para o Sirius! (hááá muleque)_

_Enfim...minha família que nunca trocarei por nada! _

_Agora falando da, não menos importante, porém recente, namorada...ah, nem tão recente, faz uns meses que namoramos. Siiimmm...Lily Evans, aquela ruiva, com cabelos lisos e com ondas ao mesmo tempo (aquele cabelo me deixa louco), com olhos verdes mais lindos de todo o mundo, com aquela pele branca e tão cheirosa naturalmente, aquele jeito de andar tão calmo, com aquela mania de morder os lábios inferiores quando está nervosa, com aquele "coçar" de orelha e olhar para os lados quando está mentindo, com aquele "coçar" de nariz quando está em algum lugar com poeira, com aquele colar de borboleta prata que usa de segunda/quarta/sexta e o colar prata de um "L" que usa nas terças/quintas e o de ouro de correntinha fina com dois corações entrelaçados que usa nos fins de semana (_**N/A: caham, eu tenho um desses uahuahaha santo namorado o meu que me deu/olhos brilhando/) **_...cara, eu sei até os itinerários das correntinhas! Estou surpreso, eu não tinha me tocado antes.Enfim...espero que isso não seja um tipo de obssessão do meu sub consciente. Mas...é que...não tem como não olhar para Lily Santa Evans e não reparar em tudo isso...são coisas boas demais para se deixar passar. Eu bem que queria não reparar nas repentinas mudanças de humor, nos ataques histéricos quando brigamos, nos gritos que dá nos meus ouvidos por coisinhas banais para mim, na raiva que fica quando está de TPM, nos tapas e socos que me dá (ela tem uma mão pesada) e até nos livros que ela tanto ama voando pela Sala Comunal para acertar a minha linda cabeça. O bom de tudo isso é, que quando brigamos, ela esquece que pode usar magia e meus danos não passam de roxos, arranhadas e mordidas. Sim, meu caro...hm..Invisível, até morder vale com Lily Evans! Não se assuste, acho que quando faz isso, sente o meu delicioso gosto de sangue inglês com alemão e fica caidinha por mim novamente...é o amor!_

_Mas falando sério sobre ela. Lily Evans é o tipo de garota que eu pensava encontrar um dia. Sabe? Aquela coisa de sentir o frio na espinha e sentir o seu estômago virando só de ver os cabelos vermelhos sumirem pelo corredor, pensar em todo instante na pessoa que está em algumas cadeiras na sua frente, aquela que te dá ótimos beijos, aquela que você (yeeees, você mesmo, garotão) a fez "mulher", a que cuida de você quando comete burrices, a que te dá broncas e logo depois te dá um beijo delicioooso, que te cede o colo para você tirar aquele ronco em uma tarde de Domingo nos jardins...tá, tá, James, não precisa contar tudo de bom que ela faz. Resumindo, é a mulher que quero ter do meu lado para sempre, que quero ter meus milhares de filhos e fazer aquela farofada na praia de fim de semana! Eu olho para ela e imagino aqueles vermelhos perdidos em um vestido branco e vindo na minha direção com o sorrisão e a certeza de estar indo se casar com o cara que ela sempre quis. Só esse pensamento me arrepia..mas não pelo fato de casar, mas de casar com ela, de ver Lily Evans vindo se casar comigo, de pegar Lily Evans pelas mãos e encaminhar para o altar, trocar aliança com Lily Evans e poder dizer o "sim" e ouvir o "sim" para/de Lily Evans. _

_Seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida!_

_Tudo isso "pensado" acima...é tudo tão bonito, tudo tão bacana, mas...E O MEU MEDO, ONDE FICA?_

_Ainda não expliquei...der._

_O meu medo: vamos todos sair de Hogwarts!_

_Sim, e daí?_

_E daí que eu não acordarei no mesmo quarto que os marotos, não verei minha doce namorada no Salão Comunal devorando um livro, não verei a Emy se engasgar com o suco no café da manhã porque gargalhou...não terei ninguém por perto!_

_Vou começar meu curso de Auror. Certo. Sirius irá fazer, Lily irá fazer. A Emy pretende ficar a toa por um ano (alguém entende essa pessoa?). O Remus (POR MÉRLIN) acha interessante vida de professor e pretende fazer algo em relação a isso. Peter...bem...ele não nos disse o que pretende fazer._

_Aí você, Sr. Invisível, pensa: " Ah, mas terá Sirius e a Lily por perto"_

_Caaara, você não entende. Curso de Auror..o bicho pega. Não ficarei junto deles toda hora. Se ficarmos uma vez por semana, acho que será muito até._

_Está entendendo o meu medo?_

_Tenho medo de...tenho medo de perder! Perder a amizade que tenho com os marotos, a amizade com a Emy e...ver o amor da Lily se acabando de pouquinho em pouquinho!_

_Agora meu medo é compreensível? Espero que sim, porque ficar pensando nisso não é muito legal, muito menos explicar para "ninguém" tudo isso._

_Eu não posso chegar neles e contar isso...seria humilhante demais ve-los rindo da minha cara. Só queria poder...desabafar isso com alguém. No momento, estou desabafando para...mim? _

_Ahh...pode ser coisa da minha cabeça...prefiro parar de pensar nisso e voltar para a Sala Comunal antes que a Lily vasculhe todo o Castelo atrás de mim e me mande estudar, porque amanhã será o último dia de N.I.E.M.s. e...a formatura daqui uma semana! Caramba...tá chegando!_

* * *

James se levantou e saiu do cantinho que arranjou para ficar totalmente escondido de qualquer pessoa que abrisse a porta da Torre de Astronomia e se dirigiu à ela. Foi andando lenta e despreocupadamente para a Sala Comunal com as mãos nos bolsos de sua jeans. Viu alguns alunos correndo, outros parados nas janelas e conversando animadamente e até uns e outros se agarrando. 

- Visgo-do-diabo!- o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu sem lhe lançar uma única palavra, coisa estranha, pois costumava sempre conversar com ele

Ele entrou na Sala Comunal e avistou os alunos do sétimo ano cercados por seus milhares de livros. Do outro lado da Sala, viu Sirius e Peter conversando e se dirigiu à eles

- Onde você estava, doido?- Sirius perguntou quando notou o amigo

- Cara, você está tão ferrado!- Peter disse meneando a cabeça

- Por que?

- ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU, JAMES POTTER?- Lily apareceu, do nada, do lado do maroto e lhe meteu um belo tapa no braço que chegou arder

- Por isso!- Sirius disse sorrindo vendo a careta do amigo

- Aí, Lil!

- "AÍ" você dirá quando eu meter esse livro no meio da sua cabeça. Amanhã teremos DCAT e Poções e você sabe o quanto andou decaindo em Poções e ainda fica zanzando por ai sem ler uma linha se quer. Aai, Sr. Potter, se você não...

- Eu vou ler essa porcaria!- James arrancou o livro da mão da ruiva e lhe mandou um olhar de fúria antes de sair pisando duro até uma poltrona

- O que ele tem?- ela perguntou

- Provavelmente uma crise de identidade: James Potter ou Veado? James Potter ou Veado? James Potter ou Veado?

- Eu ouvi, Sirius Black!- James disse um pouco mais adiante sem se virar

Sirius deu de ombros, sorrindo e depois continuou a fazer seu grande nada

- Vocês não irão estudar?

- Lily, minha querida Lily, eu não estudei nem para ser o cara mais perfeito do mundo e estou me saindo muito bem no papel...você acha que irei estudar para os N.I.E.M.s? Passo fácil

- Se pedir cola para mim como fez em Feitiços, eu não passo!- ela cruzou os braços

- Ah, aquilo foi um leve deslize da minha memória...ela deu curto de tanta informação adquirida

- Sei...pensei que tinha dado "curto" quando viu Edgar Bones lançar uma piscada para a Emy

Sirius se engasgou com a saliva e se sentou corretamente na poltrona para respirar direito

- E...eu nem vi, tá?

- Claro que viu, Almofadinhas...não se lembra que depois do exame ainda ameaçou o Bones de morte se ele fizesse isso de novo?

Sirius cerrou os dentes e passou a mão pela boca em sinal de paciência

- Você não pode calar essa porcaria de boca quando se é necessário, Rabicho?

- Calma ae, cara, não falei por mal

- Não foi por mal, foi por pura burrice!- Sirius olhou para o teto- Mérlin, onde você me meteu?

Lily deixou os dois marotos e foi em direção de James que tinha os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, com o livro aberto em sua frente, mas com os olhos parados

- O que está acontecendo com você? Está estranho faz uma semana- ela sentou-se ao seu lado e passava a mão pelo braço do moreno

- Não está acontecendo nada, Lily!

- Se está me chamando de "Lily" e não de "Lil", "Li", "minha ruivinha" e etc...é porque aconteceu alguma coisa. Se você está assim por eu ter ficado tanto no seu pé por causa dos estudos, me desculpa, eu só queria...

- Não, não...não é sua culpa- ele se recostou por completo na poltrona e suspirou fundo, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos

- Então me fala o que é...deixa eu te ajudar!

Ele fez um gesto rápido de se aproximar da ruiva que a assustou. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela com força

- Me fala...que não vai me deixar...apenas isso!

- Claro que não vou...eu te amo, seu bobão!- ela sorriu

- Você está falando sério? Não vai se afastar quando sairmos daqui, que vai me mandar cartas todos os dias, me ver sempre que tivermos tempo vago, que vai casar comigo e morarmos em uma casa distante...

- Calma, James...respira...isso...agora, fala mais devagar e me explica direito isso. Por que tudo isso agora? O Sirius enfiou mais porcaria na sua cabeça?

- Não...ele não falou nada, mas...ah, deixa isso para lá. Eu só quero não perder...nada!

- Você está me deixando confusa, James...mas tudo bem. Tira essa coisa da sua cabeça

- Eu tirarei, tirarei...cadê o Remus e a Emy?

- Foram buscar dois livros sobre Poções na biblioteca que tem resumo dos preparos, mas bem detalhados. Bem fácil de aprender e será...

- Lil, eu vou me sair bem...não adianta tentar enfiar trocentas coisas na minha cabeça sobre isso- James puxou a namorada e a fez sentar em seu colo- Esqueceu que meu nome é James e meu sobrenome é Potter?

- Por isso mesmo que não canso de tentar enfiar as coisas na sua cabeça...por ser James Potter!

- Odeio atrapalhar esses momentos tão bonitinhos e fofinhos do casal, mas estou afim de conversar sobre algumas coisas com vocês...dá pra ser?- Sirius se sentou na poltrona ao lado de James

- Já se sentou mesmo, não é? Manda ae, cachorrão!

- É que eu andei pensando...-James soltou uma risada abafada- O que foi, Pontas?

- Nada, nada, nada...prossiga com a sua grande novidade: estava pensando. Sim, adiante!

Sirius fez uma careta para o outro moreno e Lily sorriu

- Continua, Sirius

- Então...eu estava pensando (cala a boca, Pontas)- Sirius disse rápido

- Eu nem a abri

- Ok...eu estava pensando em nós!

- Em nós? Você diz...nós três?- James perguntou apontando para cada um

- Também.

- Aqui não tem três...aqui tem dois: Lily e eu. Sirius Black e James Potter são outros quinhentos

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, Pontas...você precisa controlar esse seu ciúmes, cara...tem até de mim?

- Você e a Lily já tiveram um "casinho", ou você acha que eu já esqueci?

- James...fica quietinho para a gente gostar de você, tá?- Lily passou a mão pelo cabelo do namorado

- Deixa eu continuar? Está difícil de se ter uma conversa com vocês

- Não me inclua nessa, Sirius

- Ok, Lily...só o Pontas que não está colaborando, mas...enfim...

- Eu não colaboro?

- AAHHH...VÃO SER CHATOS LÁ NO DIABO QUE OS CARREGUE! TEM COMO ROLAR UMA CONVERSA AQUI? TEM COMO VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETINHOS UM POUQUINHO SÓ?

- Calma ae, cara

- Cala a boca, James...é sério! Lily, não responda...fica só ouvindo, assim como o seu namorado, ok?- a ruiva levantou os braços como se dissesse "não está mais aqui quem falou" e entrelaçou o pescoço do namorado e tampando a boca de James

Sirius respirou fundo para se acalmar e pegar fôlego. James e Lily notaram que parecia difícil para Sirius falar sobre a tal coisa

- Seguinte...

- Geeente, conseguimos os livros!- Emy chegou pulando com Remus ao seu lado segurando dois livros

- É...não sai hoje!- Sirius sussurrou e tampou os rosto com as mãos

- Pessoal...por favor...vamos ouvir o que o Sirius está querendo dizer- Lily pediu e Emy e Remus nem abriram a boca e se postaram ao lado deles

- Se quiserem falar, falem...eu vou falar também, quem estiver a fim de ouvir, ouve! Seguinte: eu vou comprar minha casa e vou fazer meu curso de Auror! Minha vida será corrida, acho que igual a de vocês, mas tem um porém: eu não estou afim de me separar de vocês, entenderam? Ah...caramba, aturei vocês por sete anos da minha gloriosa vida e agora que acostumei, não quero não ver vocês mais, sacam?- Sirius disse rápido e agora recuperava o fôlego. James ficou paralisado imaginando que seu melhor amigo teve coragem de dizer as mesmas coisas que ele queria e sem soar ridículo

- Eu também estava pensando nisso!- Remus disse

- Eu também!- Lily assentiu

- Acho que todos estavam, não é?- Emy disse sorrindo

- A gente só irá se distanciar...se quisermos.- a ruiva disse

- É...por isso que resolvi falar de uma vez o que eu estava pensando...para avisar que se alguém sumir, vai ter que acertar contas comigo

- Ohh...agora é que ninguém fará mesmo: Sirius Black, O matador de Aluguel!- Emy disse se apoiando na poltrona do moreno

- Alguém me leva a sério nesse mundo?

- E você leva alguém a sério, Almofadinhas?

Sirius bufou nervoso e supreendeu os amigos com a raiva repentina e se levantou de um pulo, fazendo Emy se distanciar da poltrona assustada

- Está com Sindrome de Emily Collen, Remus? Bom estudo para vocês!- Sirius seguiu o caminho dos dormitórios e sumiu de vista

- Vocês viram se ele ingeriu algo ilegal? E o pior, ainda coloca meu nominho no meio, sendo que eu estava quietinha na minha

- Emy, o Sirius tem medo de ficar "sozinho"! Não diria medo, mas...Sirius Black ficaria bitolado das idéias se ficasse em algum lugar, sem ninguém e trancafiado em uma rotina, entende? Eu já reparei isso nele um tempo atrás.- Remus respirou fundo e se apoiou na mesa, dando a poltrona de Sirius para Emy se aconchegar- E acho que isso já está deixando nosso cachorro um pouco doido.

- Falando em tudo isso, Aluado...Sirius nos disse o que fará exatamente quando sair daqui...quais são os seus planos?- James abriu a boca desde que foi mandado a calar

- Bom, se eu conseguir passar na prova do curso para professores, eles cedem moradia, sabem? Como em faculdades trouxas. Então morarei em Londres.

- Se conseguir passar? Então já te perdemos para Londres! Emy? De volta para a casa dos pais em Riverside?

- Ahh, James...no momento, sim. Digo, quando sair daqui, irei lá para matar a saudade e tudo mais, como se fosse férias escolares mesmo...daí, eu verei se consigo ir me virar sozinha, conseguir meu canto!

- Lils?- James se virou para a ruiva. Ela pareceu pensativa por uns momentos

- Eu não sei, na verdade. Meu curso de Auror, claro, se eu conseguir entrar para a Academia...e, não está nos meus planos morar na mesma casa que a minha querida irmã, então acho que vou acabar me virando sozinha assim como todos vocês!

- E você, Pontas?

- Bom, curso de Auror? Com certeza! Casa dos papais? Não! Nada melhor do que gastar suas economias em moradia e no meu curso!

- Isso é que é amor aos pais...ninguém quer morar com eles!- todos riram

- Mas Emy, pode escrever...quando estivermos morando sozinhos e faltar aquela pessoa para abrir a porta, para rir de você quando leva aquele tombo na escada, para te fazer um chá na hora da febre ou, até mesmo, para brigar com você, nós iremos nos arrepender!

* * *

O dia seguinte para os marotos e Lily e Emy fora cansativo. N.I.E.M.s de DCAT e Poções poderiam ser considerados as piores provas que alguém poderia ter. Após terem terminado lá pelas cinco e tantas da tarde, foram para seus dormitórios. 

- Lils, já está arrumando suas coisas? Vamos embora daqui a uma semana!- Alice disse parando Lily de continuar de colocar roupas no malão

- Quero deixar tudo prontinho, Lice...das outras vezes que ia para casa, eu poderia deixar alguma coisa por aqui, porque sabia que ia voltar, mas agora é diferente e tenho a impressão de que vou esquecer muita coisa!

- Que pena estar ocupada, gostaria tanto de contar para você e para as garotas que estou namorando, mas tudo bem...deixa para lá!- a garota foi voltando para a sua cama quando finalmente a ruiva conseguiu digerir as palavras

- FRANK TE PEDIU EM NAMORO? NÃO ACREDITOOO!!!- ela pulou no pescoço da amiga e a derrubou no chão. Emy e Marlene olharam intrigadas para as duas grifinórias no chão

- Pois é!- Alice respondeu com um pouco de falta de ar

- Mérlin...todo mundo com a vida amorosa acertada e só eu largada aos sete ventos.- Emy colocou a mão na testa e chorou dramaticamente enquanto ia na direção de Alice e lhe dava um forte abraço- Eu sou tão feia assim que nenhum homem se aproxima?

- Você é linda, sua besta! Se fosse feia, não amarraria Sirius Black e...deve ser por isso que nenhum homem se aproxima, talvez, por "medo" do Black!

- Lene, não viaja, ok? E não me faça ficar com mais raiva ainda do Sirius!

- E o Amos? Lembra quando ele veio te convidar para sair e tudo mais? Por que vocês não sairam? Nunca me contou- Lily se sentou na cama e esperou a resposta da amiga

- Bem...

- AMOS TE CHAMOU PARA SAIR? MÉRLIN...AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE SE ACHAR FEIA COM OS CARAS MAIS BONITOS TE CHAMANDO PARA SAIR?

- Deixa eu falar, Lice? Bem, nós iamos, mas...não sei, ele desistiu um dia antes! E eu não estava querendo muito, sabem...foi até bom.

- E a piscadinha do Bones nos exames?

- OH MÉRLIN...EDGAR BONES?- Marlene e Alice gritaram ao mesmo tempo agitando os braços

- Ai ai...sim, o Edgar! Ele me lançou várias piscadas, vários acenos e etc. Mas...depois de ter recebido um dedo bem educado do Sirius e um palavrão qualquer que eu não ouvi, ele parou!

- Hmm...então o Black ainda gosta de você!

- Claro que não, Lene! É apenas...apenas...

- Apenas está apaixonado!- foi a vez de Lily

- Ah, você também não começa! Arre...vou descer.- Emy abriu a porta e, ao passar por ela, a bateu

- Nossa, não sabia que ela ficaria brava com isso- Alice disse sentando-se na cama com uma cara preocupada

- Relaxa, Lice...isso são sintomas de ouvir a verdade!- disse Lily por fim e continuando a arrumar as suas coisas

* * *

- Você só pode estar me zuando...já está arrumando as suas coisas, Aluado? 

- Sim, Pontas...pensei que estava óbvio me ver colocar minhas roupas no malão!

- Desculpa ae, Sr. Delicado!

- E então, o que vamos fazer? Não quero ficar aqui- Sirius disse da sua cama, deitado, com os braços apoiando a cabeça e os pés balançando

- Sei lá, esse castelo pareceu ficar tão parado de repente. Falando nisso, onde está o Peter?

- Você ainda tenta saber sobre ele, Pontas? E também, depois que a querida ruiva confiscou o nosso mapa, a gente não consegue mais saber onde as pessoas estão sem ter que perder as pernas de tanto andar por aqui. Acho que já está na hora dela devolver, não é mesmo?

- É, eu tentei falar com ela sobre isso, Almofadinhas, mas não consegui! Diria até que ela ficou meio nervosa sobre o assunto, sabe, não queria tocar no assunto. Bem, acho que ela ouviria o nosso querido Aluado aqui!- James deu um tapa forte nas costas de Remus que o fez cair sobre o malão que estava na cama

- Bem, não sei se eu ajudaria falando com ela, sabe- Remus se recompôs e lançou uma olhada para James- Mas posso tentar!

- É, por favor!

- E se falássemos para a Emy pegar o mapa escondido?- Remus sugeriu

- Ela não faria isso. Falaria "eu não sou louca de assinar meu atestado de óbito indo contra a Lily em relação esse mapa. Se aquilo sumisse, ela viria atrás de mim e me mataria, James"

- Você já tentou, né?- Sirius se levantou rindo e se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver o amigo

- É, sim!- James sorriu

- Então, Aluado...boa sorte!- Sirius deitou novamente e continuou mirando o estrado da cama

- Sempre sobra para mim. Adquirir a confiança da Lily e se mostrarem um pouco responsáveis para conseguir as coisas por vocês mesmos seria uma boa, sabem? Então não jogariam as coisas nas minhas costas

- Se fizéssemos isso, não seríamos James Potter e Sirius Black!- James piscou para o amigo que meneou a cabeça- Do que está reclamando, Sr. Lupin? Você é o cérebro do grupo, a mente astuta e totalmente maligna. É o que deu os planos mais diabólicos para fazermos...nós apenas o seguimos!- o moreno fez uma reverência para Remus

- Resumindo: eu sou o chefe e vocês os idiotas que me obedecem!

- Isso foi extremamente maldoso, Lupin!- Sirius se levantou de vez

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Aluado!- James riu

- Mas gostei da idéia. Agora, meus criados, queiram terminar de arrumar meu malão!

- Nem se você me pagasse milhões de galeões eu arrumaria as suas coisas, seu lobo safado!- Sirius se dirigiu até a janela próxima da sua cama

- Não se pode elogiar uma vez, que o ego dele infla igual balão...cuidado para não sair voando, lobinho!

- Ah, Pontas...olha só quem fala, não é mesmo, Sr. Humilde?

Sirius foi indo em direção da porta de repente e James e Remus o seguiam com o olhar. Quando tocou na maçaneta, James o chamou

- Onde vai? Já arranjou o que fazer e vai nos deixar de fora?

- Sim, isso só eu faço!- ele piscou e saiu do quarto. Remus foi até a janela e riu

- Claro, Emy sentada no jardim sozinha! Tão óbvio!

- Aposta quanto que sai briga?- James disse quando se aproximou da janela e avistou a amiga também

- Por que a confiança que brigarão?

- Se Emily Collen está sozinha no jardim é por que ou está brava ou está chateada, talvez os dois. E Sirius indo até lá...acho que não ajudará!

* * *

- Está querendo ficar sozinha ou eu posso me sentar aqui com você?- Sirius se acomodou ao lado de Emy 

- Se eu falar para se levantar e ir embora você vai?

- Não!

- Então fica, né!

- E então...o que acontece?

- Onde?

- Na sua cabecinha!

- Muitas coisas passando, muitos pensamentos, coisas inteligentes...diferente da sua!- Emy sorriu orgulhosa

-Uow, pensava que as declarações de amor iriam demorar mais um pouco.

Os dois se calaram de repente. A morena sentiu que estava ficando vermelha com as palavras de Sirius e o mesmo se sentiu estranho ao falar aquilo para ela

- Piadista você!- ela disse

- É, acho que não vou mais ouvir coisas desse tipo vindo de você, né?!

- Do que está falando?

- Nada!

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- De lá!

Sirius apontou para umas das últimas janelas de uma torre em frente à eles. Os dois ainda conseguiram ver duas sombras paradas nela e sumindo logo depois.

- James e Remus também viram, pelo jeito!- ela disse abaixando a cabeça

- Emy?

- Hmm?

- Bem...a formatura está ai, né?

- Sim!

- E...terá o baile, né?

- Sim!

- E...temos que ter acompanhantes, né?

- Sim!

- E...ninguém te convidou ainda, né?

- Não!

- Você gostaria de ir comigo?

Emy tirou os olhos de uns alunos do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa que corriam como loucos pelo jardim e se atacavam bolas de água e virou para Sirius que tinha uma cara de preocupação misturada com medo

- Você está...

- Sendo o mais sincero possível! Por favor! Olha, estou fazendo uma coisa que nunca fiz com outra pessoa: estou pedindo por favor para aceitar meu convite! Eu te prometo que não irá se arrepender depois. E podemos ir como amigos, oras!

Ela virou sua atenção para a grama em sua frente e pensou por alguns segundos. Ouviu o maroto suspirar fundo ao seu lado

- Acho que não morrerei se aceitar um convite seu, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu. Do jeito "Maroto Sirius" que todas admiravam. Emy sentiu que, mesmo sentada, suas pernas bambearam

- Claro que não! Só se morrer de tanto dançar e beber.

- Me convenceu..eu aceito ir com você! Só espero que não faça eu me arrepender depois e eu falo sério.

- Confia em mim! Só quero te pedir uma última coisa

- Está começando a abusar já!- ela sorriu- Pode falar

- Dá uma trégua nas nossas brigas?

- Você não é páreo para Emily Collen, não é? Eu sempre ganho!

- Engraçadinha, isso não tem nada a ver. Só quero ficar na boa com você, conversar como amigos, assim como fazíamos antes, sabe?

- Ok. Tudo bem, Sirius.

- Jura?

- Sim, juro!

Ele se aproximou mais e a abraçou forte. Sentindo aquele cheiro naturalmente delicioso de Sirius Black, Emy deixou ser abraçada pelo moreno e ainda correspondeu

- Está abusando da minha boa vontade!- ela disse sorrindo ainda sendo abraçada

- É que faz tanto tempo que eu não te abraçava que estou matando a saudade

- Mas acho que já está bom, né?

- Ainda não...só mais um pouquinho!

Ela o afastou devagar, mesmo, no fundo, não querendo isso e o encarou

- É melhor não querermos matar as saudades, não é? Isso pode levar a outras coisas!

Emy se levantou e começou a andar em direção do castelo. Sirius, ainda engolindo as palavras dela, se levantou rápido, mas não saiu do lugar

- Emy!

Ela se virou já nos degraus

- Oi?

- Quem sabe...no baile...a gente não mata, não é?

- Eu não contaria com isso se fosse você!- ela sorriu e desapareceu pela porta

- Enganada, Srta. Collen...que você não conte que deixarei esse baile passar em branco com você!

Ele sorriu maroto e, logo em seguida, sua cabeça atingiu a árvore atrás dele e sentiu suas vestes toda molhada. Olhou para o lado furioso e viu as cabecinhas lufa-lufas atrás de uma árvore com uma expressão de total medo em cada uma

- Lufa-Lufas inúteis!- tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a correr atrás das crianças que dispararam na direção do castelo gritando.

* * *

**N/A: beeeh...ñ gostei desse capitulo! Pois é...demorei para postar e ainda postei uma coisa dessa ¬¬ me desculpem. "/ E como tinha dito no outro capitulo, eu ñ continuei com o drama do Alex "/ aquilo foi triste demais pra mim e, se vcs preceberam...um tempo passou! Um beeelo tempo...já estão em Junho! oO**

**Esse capitulo é um "gancho" para o próximo que será...o ÚLTIMO! Oo Oohh, calma, calma...o último dessa parte da fic. Farei a continuação, porém, com outro nome, sacam? ; ) ainda nem tem nome definido, mas postarei o trailer logo mais..e...também...só terá continuação...se vcs quiserem! Vocês querem/pensando/**

**Espero que me mandem reviiiiiews feliiiizes me dizendo o que acham, poooor favooorrr!!! E espero que não tenham me abandonado/Fezinha com medo/**

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Mel Black Potter: **_Oohhh...eu também acho que o Alex ñ merecia aquilo! "/ Fiquei tão trsite quando fiz! Me desculpe ter que mata-lo...foi dolorido! "/ Aahhh..gostou da Lily? Alguma hora ela tinha que tomar uma atitude, né? Pelo Amor...só o coitado do James é que dava os primeiros passos! aushaushaushuashuashaus Mas aí está...uma Lily de atitude! Hááá...realmente..o Sr. Lupin e o Sr. Black neeeem imaginam o que os esperam! aushaushuashuashaushs Beeeeijões, mocinhaaaa!!!!_

**Paula Evans Potter: **_Siiimmmm...tadinho do Aaaaaaallex!!!! "/ Pode me crucificar...como mts estão querendo auhsuahsuahsuahs Mas pelo menos gostou do cap. mesmo sendo triste! OmG...ela vaime bateeeerrr /sniff sniff/ me chamou de assassina...qnd finalmente ele se acertou com a japinha dele! auhsuahsushaushas pois é...acho que ele aproveitou, né? Eles, eu diria! Quem manda ela ser cabeçuda como a Lily e ter enrolado o coitado do Alex! Nhaaa...ela gostou do flashbaaack! Pirralhinhas e já falando de meninos...mas eu nem coloquei malicia, hein? Foi uma coisa inocente auhsuahsaushausauhs YEAAH Lily tomou vergonha na cara e tomou uma atitudeeee e na frente de todo mundo. Orgulho da ruiva/olhos brilhando/ Aahhh...eu fico até sem jeito de vc falar assim da fiiicc...que lindaa...obrigada pelos elogioooss..me deixaram suuuper feliz/ olhinhos brilhando de novooo/ Bom, num postei logo, né/ com vergonha/ e ainda postei uma coisinha bem assim, né? "/ Sorry, mas aí está! ;) Beeeeeeijões, queridaaaaa!!!!_

**Sassah Potter: **_Ahhh...tudo bem, mocinha...cursinho agora...fazer fic correndo é uma coisa de louco mesmo, eu te entendo..mas mesmo assim eu gostei dela! Bem divertida! ausushaushaushas ai ai..antes fosse verdade /abana/ Ohhh..escapou para ler a fic? Que lindinhaaaa...e ainda bem q fugiu e gostou do cap., pelo menos! xD Beeeeeeeijões, mocinha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Jehssik:** Oie...voce é nova por aqui? meninaaaaaa...aahhh...morte que é morte, nunca é boa! Opa, perai...só se for do Peter, do Snape, do Voldemort...enfim...vc entendeu! Oohhhh...eu num creio ainda que vc foi uma manteiga derretida ao extreeemo no capitulo! oO que coisinha você! aushuashaushaushaush Ohh..e ainda achou tudo melancólico...OOh Deus... ela ficou sentimental "/ que maldade a mh! huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu YEEESSS...Lily salvou o capiitulo...DAAAA-LHE LILY! Fez algo útil para todos e principalmente para o Maroto Dotoso, ou melhor, para o James! "tinha que ter alguma coisa boa né, no meio de tanta desgraça " Pois é, eu concordo com vc..por isso eu fiz! hehehehe...e até tirei essas coisas melancólicas desse capítulo...mesmo ficando um "bosítulo", isso sim! ¬¬ Enfim...vc entende os "ganchos" da vida que nos dão dor de cabeça, né? xD Então..me perdoe! uashushuashuahaush beeemm..ñ postei logo, né? aushaushushauhas enrolei igual a voce! ¬¬ /grrrr/ aushaushaushuas mas o seu eu sei q já está vindoooo...e que vai ser rapida a atualizaçãããooo..MORRAM DE INVEJA! Oo aushuahsuahs lalala Enfim...me perdoe pelo bostítulo, por ter feito vc quase morrer de desidratação e afogada e por ter demoraaaado! Beijoooooooossssss, floooorrr!!!!

**Mrs. Na Potter: **_Nããããão...ñ foi a Eeemmmyy!!! eu dou valor a minha vida...se eu matasse a Emy, me matavam! auhsauhsushuashhu Mas...vc e o seu interesse em consolar o Sirius, hein/ciumes a lot/ aushaushshausahs que menina espertinha voce! aushushuashauhua Oohh..vc e os seus elogios que me deixam com vergonhinha! xD Espero que continue interessante / olhinhos brilhando/ e q vc continue acompanhando. Ahhh...consolar o Remus? Nem dá...realmente...eu já faço isso:p aushuashuashauhs aliás...kd a sua fic? Está demorando para att! "/ POis é...ninguém esperaria uma coisa daquela no final do cap.! hehehehe eu fiz pq ele estava tão tristinho...alguma coisa "feliz" tinha que acontecer nele, né? aushuashaushaush e foi! Olha que vergonha a minha...você fala que a fic é a unica que anda atualizando para vc ler e eu demoro uns 39847593475 anos para postar..me descuuulpa? xD Beeeeeeeijões, mocinha!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Paola: **_Olhaaaaa...ele voltou meeeesmo! Que feliiiizz!!!! Ahh...que bom que apareceu novamente e desculpa por ter te deixado esperando tão ansiosa e entregar um capítulo tá muchuruquinha assim! E desculpa tbm por ñ ter tido Jacob nesse...mas terá muito dele ainda..você mal perde por esperar! heheheh Beeeeeijões, queridaaaa!!!!,_

**JeeH. EvaNs**_: Perai...deixa eu contar.../pausa para ir até o e-mail/ QUERO TE AGRADECER 14 VEZES PELAS REVIEEWSS!!! Oo oohhh...vc ñ existe...vc é a pessoinha mais feliz da Terra...aushaushuashaushausas! Feliz, Feliz, Feliz!!! E ainda me deixa mais feliz aindaaa!!! menina doidaaaaa...oO uahsuashaushauhs que me manda trocentas reviews...que faz propagando da fic oO...que me conta a cada dia que ganhei mais uma "fã"...que..nossa...são taaaaantas coooisas! oO que feeeeliizzz!!!! Adoooooro..e quero agradecer tbm a _**BAH**_...que fica me implorando no msn para eu postar! aushuashausha que menina maaaais fofa! A _**Lívia,** _a _**Larissa**_ e a_ **Marilly! **_Que conheceram a mh fic por meio dessa JeeH maluca aqui e que falaram que gostaram! VALEU MENINAS!!!!! Valeu mesmo...ñ sabem como fiquei feliz quando a JeeH falou de vocês...espero que continuem gostando: ) Beeeeijões para toooooodas vocêêêÊs!!!!!!!!!_

**Sem mais nessa N/A do capitulo que ñ gostei, lá me vou! **

**OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊÊÊÊSSS!!!!**


	20. Finalizando para recomeçar

**_N/A: Isso daqui não é para ser uma 'n/a' exatamente! uashushushaushs Mas aqui está o capítulo...o último dessa parte da fic. Em Junho, virá o epílogo, por favor, não se esqueçam! hehehehe. E logo depois, virá o trailer da continuação..o nome será "Só com VOCÊ!". É, a Fezinha estava com falta de inspiração na hora! huhuhuhu As reviews foram respondidas por e-mail..então...se vc mandou uma, confira sua caixa de e-mail! ; ) e meu e-mail anda meio loco, é capaz de alguem não receber "/ Obs: ESSE CAPITULO ESTÁ GRANDE! oO Me empolguei demais e não saiu como eu gostaria, maaas..é a vida! "/_ **

**Muito obrigada a toooooodos que leram, mandaram sua review linda e aos que apenas leram e fecharam a humilde janela da fic da Fê! Ela fica agradecida e ama todas vocês...sim sim sim!!!!!! BEIJOOOOSSSSS**

**OBS: Mande review para a coitada da Fêêêêê...ela aaaaaama!!!!**

* * *

**_Depois de algum tempo, você aprende a diferença...  
A sutíl diferença entre dar a mão e acorrentar a alma.  
E você aprende que amar, não significa apoiar-se...  
E que companhia nem sempre significa segurança.  
E começa a aprender que beijos não são contratos...  
E presentes não são promessas.  
E começa a aceitar suas derrotas com a cabeça erguida e olhos adiante...  
Com a graça de um adulto e não com a tristeza de uma criança.  
E aprende a construir todas as suas estradas no hoje...  
Porque o terreno do amanhã é incerto demais para os planos.  
E aprende que não importa o quanto você se importe, algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam...  
E aceita que não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando e você precisa perdoá-la por isso.  
Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais...  
Descobre que se leva anos para se construir confiança, e apenas segundos para destruí-la.  
E que você pode fazer coisas em um instante, das quais se arrependerá pelo resto da vida.  
Aprende que verdadeiras amizades continuam a crescer mesmo à longas distâncias...  
E o que importa não é o que você TEM na vida, mas quem você É na vida...  
E que bons amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher.  
Aprende que não temos que mudar de amigos, se compreendermos que os amigos mudam...  
Percebe que seu melhor amigo e você, podem fazer qualquer coisa, ou nada, e terem bons momentos juntos...  
Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida, são tomadas de você muito depressa...  
Por isso sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos com palavras amorosas...  
Pode ser a última vez que as vejamos.  
Aprende que as circuntâncias e os ambientes tem influência sobre nós...  
Mas nós somos responsáveis por nós mesmos.  
Começa a aprender que não se deve comparar com os outros...  
Mas com o melhor que você mesmo pode ser.  
Descobre que se leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que quer ser...  
E que o tempo é curto.  
Aprende que não importa onde você chegou, mas onde está indo...  
Mas se você não sabe onde está indo, qualquer lugar serve.  
Aprende que, ou você controla seus atos, ou eles o controlarão...  
E que ser flexível, não significa ser fraco ou não ter personalidade...  
Pois não importa quão delicada e frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem dois lados.  
Aprende que heróis são pessoas que fizeram o que era necessário fazer, enfrentando as consequencias.  
Descobre que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai, é uma das poucas que o ajudam a levantar-se.  
Aprende que maturidade tem mais à ver com os tipos de experiência que se teve e o que você aprendeu com elas...  
Do que com quantos aniversários você celebrou.  
Aprende que há mais dos seus pais em você, do que você suponha...  
Aprende que nunca se deve dizer a uma criança que os sonhos são bobagens...  
Poucas coisas são tão humilhantes e seria uma tragédia se ela acreditasse nisso.  
Aprende que quando está com raiva, tem o direito de estar com raiva...  
Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de ser cruél._**

**_Descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer, não significa que esse alguém não o ame _**

**_Pois existem pessoas que nos amam, mas simplesmente não sabem como demosntrar isso._**

**_Aprende que nem sempre é suficiente ser perdoado por alguém, algumas vezes você tem que aprender a perdoar-se a si mesmo.  
Aprende que com a mesma severidade com que julga, você será em algum momento condenado.  
Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi partido, o mundo não pára para que você o conserte.  
Aprende que o tempo não é algo que possa voltar para trás.  
E você aprende que realmente pode suportar... que realmente é forte...  
E que pode ir muito mais longe, depois de pensar que não se pode mais.  
E que realmente a vida tem valor e que você tem valor diante da vida.  
Nossas dúvidas são traidoras, e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar se não fosse o medo de tentar._**

_"William Shakspeare"_

* * *

- Droga, eu não posso chegar nela, pelas poucas vezes que conversamos e a chamar para ir ao baile comigo...posso? Isso que dá eu deixar para chamar alguém para me acompanhar na véspera da formatura! Que estúpido que eu sou...mais ainda são aqueles dois inúteis que me deram essa idéia...cara, eu mal falo com ela! 

No momento em que parou de falar com seu próprio reflexo do espelho da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ouviu o quadro se abrir e os passos dela.

Ela o notou, porém, passou direto, dando o fato que não eram amigos, tão pouco inimigos. Ele respirou fundo e pigarreou para ter atenção dela, já que não tinha mais ninguém por ali.

- Sim?- ela disse simpática. Gostava dele. Era um dos marotos que mais gostava.

- Bem...bom...eu não sei como começar, sabe...a gente mal se fala e...eu vir te pedir isso é meio constrangedor...não pelo fato de você ser bonita, mas...nossa, não foi o que eu quis dizer, tipo...você É bonita, mas não é por isso que estou constrangido, mais pelo fato de não nos falarmos e...acho que já tinha deixado claro isso, mas...enfim...eu estava te esperando e...bom...

- Calma...respira fundo e fala mais devagar!- ela sorriu e se sentou no braço do sofá. Ele parou e se sentiu muito fulo por estar tendo aquele ataque idiota

- Resumindo toda essa besteira que eu disse: Marlene, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas supresa e não pode deixar de sorrir

- Nossa, não esperava por isso, mas...eu aceito ir com você sim, Remus!

- Fácil assim? - ele soltou, sem pensar, e tapou a boca e fechando os olhos pensando na besteira que fizera

- Se você quiser...a gente volta tudo e eu fico bancando a "difícil"...que tal?

- Não, não...assim já está bom. É que eu pensei que seria mais complicado, que iria me interrogar por mal nos falarmos e te pedir para me acompanhar, sabe?

- Ah...que isso. Te acho uma pessoa adorável, Remus...acha que eu negaria um convite seu?

O maroto não sabia se um buraco seria difícil de surgir do nada em sua frente para ele poder se enfiar e evitar que Marlene o visse com aquela cara de bun..

- Ah- sorriu sem graça- Bom, então fica combinado? Amanhã, aqui na Sala Comunal, as oito?

- Combinadíssimo!- ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de subir para o Dormitório

- Háá...ninguém resiste à Remus John Lupin! Essa estava no papo!- o maroto afrouxou a gravata com um ar "arrogante" a lá James Potter e Sirius Black- Quem estou tentando enganar? Você mais parecia um frango temendo ir para o forno, covarde!- ele disse por fim jogando a gravata com força no sofá

* * *

- Pelo menos eles não ficaram com aquela frescuraiada toda com a cor do vestido da formatura como fizeram no ano passado...fazendo as garotas parecerem tomates ambulantes!- Emy se jogou na cama na noite que antecedia o baile 

- Alguma coisa contra vermelho, Srta. Collen?- Lily perguntou jogando os cabelos para trás propositalmente

- Claro que não, Lilyzinha da minha vida...nadinha! Acho vermelho a cor mais linda, mais viva, mais sexy e atraente entre todas as cores do mundo!

- Sim, sei!

Na mesma hora em que Lily fechara a boca, a porta do quarto se fechou com muita força e lá estava uma Marlene vermelha e sorrindo

- Você está bem, Lene?

- Pareço estar mal? Mérlin, estou com uma cara horrível? Meu cabelo está bagunçado?

- Calma...só perguntei porque você está em um tom extremamente lindo que é vermelho no rosto e sorrindo...aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, Emy...encontrei um par para o baile!

- Já era tempo, hein? Ai!- Lily deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Emy e se aproximou de Marlene sorridente

- E quem será?

- O melhor maroto que pode existir!

Lily e Emy pararam de rir e começaram a maquinar coisas horríveis a respeito de seus respectivos pares

"_Não, Lily...o James não seria louco"_

_"Sirius Black vai ficar aleijado"_

- Ele ficou todo com vergonha, o Remus...tão fofinho!

- Mas é claro, tem o Remus!- Emy sorriu aliviada

- Do que está falando?

- Nada não, Lene, mas então...UOW...o Reminho te convidou para o baile? Será que esse dormítório tem imãs para marotos? Só faltava a Lice com o Peter!

Um silêncio pairou sobre elas que se entreolhavam

- Err...eu acho que a Lice está muito bem encaminhada com o Frank, né?- Lily arriscou quebrando o silêncio

- Ah, seja realista...Peter é bem feinho e bem chatinho para a Lice, aliás, para qualquer uma de nós, faça o favor!- Emy fez cara de incrédula

- Mudemos de assunto, né? Falar sobre Peter não é uma coisa tão excitante. Agora que eu já tenho um acompanhante e não irei mais sozinha e triste, vou tirar o meu vestido do mofo do meu armário!

Marlene foi pulando até o tal armário e começou revirá-lo

- O que um baile com um bom acompanhante não faz, hein?- Emy sorriu para Lily

- Pois é...digo o mesmo em relação a você!

* * *

- HÁÁÁÁ...SABIA QUE CONSEGUIRIA, LOBINHO!- Sirius abraçou Remus fortemente o deixando sem ar logo após apenas abrir a boca para falar "ela aceitou" 

- Era bem óbvio ela aceitar, poxa. Primeiro: estava sem par; Segundo: você é um moroto. Se ela disesse "não", por Mérlin, bateríamos nela!- James disse da sua cama

- Esqueceu de falar que sou Remus John Lupin e sou o melhor, o chefe, o cara, o "mente", o...

- Convencido! Sim, sim, sabemos já!- Sirius abanou a mão no ar

- Bom, eu vou saindo já. Ah, não me esperem, ok?- James disse se levantando e indo em direção da porta

- E posso saber onde o senhor pretende ir?- Sirius cruzou os braços com uma das sobrancelhas levantada

- Aproveitar minha penúltima noite em Hogwarts!- o moreno sorriu e saiu do quarto.

- Será que ele vai aprontar? Será que vai fazer uma burrice? Se ele trair a Lil, eu juro que vou...

- Não viaja, Aluado...o Pontas não faria isso. Eu acho.

* * *

- Fiz bem em me atrasar, não é? Até temos jantar!- James disse surpreso olhando a mesa posta no meio do Salão Comunal dos Monitores 

- Isso porque eu sabia que se você chegasse primeiro, estaria todo estirado no sofá apenas esperando!- Lily respondeu terminando de colocar os talheres ao lado dos pratos e foi até a direção do namorado e lhe deu um beijo rápido

- Você sabe que eu não faria isso, parece que esquece que sou um excelente namorado e o mais perfeito de todos.- James se jogou no sofá mais próximo e ficou olhando Lily colocando os pratos das comidas na mesa

- Claro, como não...eu estou percebendo isso.

- O que teremos para comer? Foi você quem fez?- ele se endireitou no sofá para ver melhor a mesa

- Teremos a mesma coisa que todos do castelo comerão, porque eu peguei essa comida da cozinha, querido...você acha mesmo que eu ficaria horas e horas hoje fazendo jantar?

- Ué, ai já ia acostumando para quando casarmos.- ele foi até ela, tentou cutucar o molho da carne, mas a ruiva deu um tapa em sua mão

- E eu, por acaso, ficarei esquentando a barriga no fogão para te alimentar? Eu vou trabalhar fora também

- Mas vai chegar mais cedo em casa só para fazer o jantarzinho do Jamesinho aqui, não é?- ele a abraçou

- Mas nem se você me pagasse para isso! Se casarmos, seremos marido e mulher e não patrão e empregada. Acha que Lily Evans irá correr até em casa só para encher a sua pança?

- Quanto amor, quanto amor!

Após um jantar ótimo, claro, feito pelos elfos e pela falta de briga, Lily fez a mesa voltar ao normal, cheia de livros e sumiu com os pratos, talheres e comida que sobrara.

- Bom, vou arrumar as minhas coisas que estão esquecidas por aqui, não posso esquecer nada.- Lily disse para um James esparramado no sofá- Hmm...será que está aqui a minha calça preta? Tem meus livros, meu conjunto de penas novas e...não quer me ajudar não, folgado?

- Ah, Lil...comi muito, minha barriga vai estourar!- a ruiva revirou os olhos

- Ótimo!- ela sentou bufando em frente a mesa e começou a folhear um livro de capa vermelha

- Você não vai estudar, Lily! Por Deus, nem temos mais aulas, iremos embora no Domingo!

- Ler não serve apenas para a escola, James.

- Mas você não lerá agora, mas não mesmo.

O moreno arrancou o livro das mãos dela e o levantou. Nem tinha como ela lutar, pois James com seus quase 1,90 cm era impossível contra seus 1,70 cm.

- Devolve, James. Estou falando sério- ela segurava o riso e ele percebeu

- Não parece tanto assim!- arrancou um selinho dela e continuou com o livro para o alto

- Mas é...passa isso para cá...AGORA!

- Não fica bravinha, meu anjo...esqueça esse livro, vai.

- Para que?

- Como ousa perguntar? Para ficar com o seu namorado carente aqui, poxa

- Quem vê, pensa que sou uma namorada desnaturada- ela cruzou os braços e mirando o livro no alto

- Está sendo agora!- ele arqueou a sobrancelha- Vim aqui para aproveitar com você e quer ler? Nada disso, Sra. Potter, irá ficar comigo.- e com um balançar de varinha, o livro sumiu da mão do moreno

- O que você fez com ele? E eu não sou Sra. Potter

- Não por enquanto e ele está em um lugar seguro de você!

- Você não me ama.- ela fez biquinho e cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada

- Oh, chantagem emocional não funciona com James Potter, querida. Agora, vamos aproveitar as horas que temos em Hogwarts. Aliás, amanhã é o baile e sei que ficará horas e horas trancada no quarto com as meninas e nem ficará comigo.

- Oh, chantagem emocional não funciona com Lily Evans, baby!

- Então vamos ver se ganho na força!

James foi até a ruiva, segurou em suas pernas e a jogou em seu ombro direito. Com seu ótimo físico, nenhum esforço foi preciso.

- Me põem no chão, James!- ela segurava na camiseta dele, nas costas, e chacoalhava as pernas

- Não faz assim, senão a gente cai!- ele riu travando as pernas de Lily contra seu peito

- Vai fazer o que? Quer que a gente converse e se beije assim? Eu beijo suas costas e você beija a batata da minha perna?

- Claro que não, sua boba.

Ele se preparou e começou a correr, segurando forte as pernas da namorada para ela não sair voando de seus ombros. Deu um pulo e já subiu três degraus de uma vez e continuou a subir as escadas

- Safaaado!- ela disse quando reparou que ele entrava no quarto e a depositou na cama

- Safado não, apenas com saudade!

Ele sorriu misterioso e a beijou.

* * *

- Remus marcou mais um ponto!- Emy disse sorrindo e voltando a se sentar ao lado de Lily na arquibancada do campo de Quadribol. Assistiam o time da Grifinória jogando contra um time feito por alunos aleatórios, onde se incluia Remus, Peter, Frank e alguns Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais. 

Era Sábado e uma parte do castelo estava ansiosa para o baile da noite. E não era diferente das duas grifinórias que queriam "gastar o tempo" com algo que prendessem a atenção e, na opinião de Emy, nada melhor do que assistir homens jogando Quadribol!

- Isso é realmente maravilhoso, divino!-a morena disse enquanto olhava Sirius mandar um balaço em Peter- Hmm, Lily?

- Oi

- Já soube se sua irmã resolveu vir na sua formatura?

A ruiva tirou a concentração do jogo e mirou a amiga

- Você acha mesmo que aquela louca viria? Nem se Hogwarts estivesse infestado de gordos nojentos igualmente feios como o namorado dela.

- Quanta maldade- Emy riu e Lily revirou os olhos sorrindo.

E antes que pudessem tirar os sorrisos do rosto, abaixaram rápidas desviando de um balaço que passou rente pela cabeça das duas.

- Anotou a placa?- Emy perguntou ao se levantarem. Deram de cara com os dois times as encarando com cara de assustados e temerosos

- QUEM FOI?- Lily gritou fazendo alguns darem pequenos pulos da vassoura pelo grito repentino

Muitos dedos apontavam para muitas pessoas.

- Só se eu rebati com a sua cabeça, Rabicho!- James resmungou para Peter que apontava para ele. James bateu palmas e todos se viraram para ele- Vamos continuar com esse jogo agora, SEM jogar balaços nas garotas agora, por favor.

Todos voltaram a voar e recomeçaram a jogar. Após algum tempo, Marlene apareceu

- Olá...perdi muita coisa?- se sentou ao lado de Lily

- Sim. Perdeu a chance de quase perder a cabeça, porque não estou vendo nada de emocionante nesse joguinho ai, sabe- Emy disse dando de ombros

- Mas você é a garota que ama ficar vendo os caras jogando Quadribol, suados, com músculos firmes e tal

- Lene, leia-se que quando Sirius Black não está jogando, o jogo perde a graça- Lily disse apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos

- Pensei que estaria jogando, o Black

- Estava, até um inútil corvinal trombar com ele no ar e o derrubar da vassoura! Parece que não tem olhos, aquele idiota. Agora o jogo perdeu a graça

- Emy, quem te entende? Uma hora são só ofensas e agora só preocupações

- Ruivinha, é Sirius Black! Ele pode ser o idiota que for, o besta, retardado, galinha e inútil, mas isso não anula o fato de ser lindo e gostoso, ok? Sem contar que o lindo e gostoso irá comigo no baile e...hmmm...falando em baile e jogo de Quadribol...Lene, querida, você não gosta de Quadribol, o que está fazendo por aqui?- Emy sorriu igualmente marota como James e Sirius

- Ah gente...- Marlene corou e sorriu tímida. Lily e Emy riram

- O Remus é um fofo, né? Consegue fisgar uma garota em menos de 24 horas, que lindo!- Lily disse apertando as bochechas de Lene que corou ainda mais

- Nunca fui muito ligada com ele, então quero reparar nas coisas que faz, sei lá...coisa da minha cabeça!

- Ahh, Remus é lindo e gostosinho, sei que você também deve adorar músculos firmes depois de um Quadribol como eu!- Emy piscou e sorriu.

- Que isso, Emily!- Marlene disse surpresa e mais envergonhada ainda, se fosse possível

Nenhuma das três abriu a boca, pois os gritos vindo do campo denunciava que o time da Grifinória ganhara após James capturar o pomo.

- Eu vou indo agora, sabem? A gente se vê daqui a pouco, para a arrumação para o baile.- Marlene se levantou, mas Lily a puxou

- Não, não. A senhorita não irá embora agora...REMUS!- a ruiva virou para o campo e chamou pelo amigo que descia da vassoura e era zuado por Sirius, que estava em um dos bancos no campo, por ter perdido

- O que você está fazendo, Lily? Me solta, por favor

Mas era tarde demais, Remus já vinha caminhando em direção da arquibancada.

- Lily, Emy, Marlene!- ele cumprimentou as três sorrindo gentil.

Marlene quase desmaiou ao ver aquele maroto sujo, suando e sorrindo daquele jeito. Emy realmente tinha razão a respeito dos caras depois de Quadribol.

- Pode me chamar de Lene!- ela disse timidamente. Ele sorriu

- Ok, Lene! Vocês desejam algo?

- Já que você perguntou, estou com uma vontade desde semana passada de comer aquele negócio trouxa que...

- Não era nada demais, Remus...te chamei para saber se meu livro de poções ficou com você.- Lily cortou Emy inventando uma desculpa qualquer

- Te devolvi meses atrás, Lil!

- Ahh, então perdi pelo dormitório, depois procuro melhor, obrigada!- a ruiva sorriu satisfeita

- Mas posso verificar nas minhas coisas também. Bom, vou voltando para ir tomar um banho e descansar um pouco- Remus pegou sua vassoura e começou a se distanciar

- Espera ai, Remus...acompanha a Lene, ela já estava voltando para o castelo- Emy segurou a risada, pois já imaginava que Lily faria uma coisa dessa

- Vamos?- Remus estendeu a mão para a garota que ainda estava paralisada pensando em mil e umas maldições para jogar em Lily mais tarde

- Sim, sim...vamos!

Ele a ajudou a descer as arquibancadas e os dois se distanciavam cada vez mais enquanto as duas amigas observavam sorridentes

- Cupidos mais lindos vocês duas!- James disse apoiando uma das pernas em um dos degraus da arquibancada e Sirius ao seu lado, apoiado na vassoura as mirando

- Se vocês não fazem nada, nós fazemos!- Emy disse simplesmente e se levantando junto de Lily

- Remus convidou a Lene graças a nós dois, minha querida.

- Oh, me desculpe, Cupido Black, roubamos os créditos de vocês?- a morena desceu rápida as arquibancadas e foi caminhando sozinha pelo campo de volta para o castelo

- Não é bem assim, sabe...- Sirius se apressou para alcança-la

- Esse dois irão tomar jeito algum dia?- Lily perguntou para o namorado ainda no mesmo lugar

- Do jeito que são orgulhosos...- James deu de ombros

- Não temos muito o que falar então.

- VOCÊ não tem o que falar, eu posso.

- Pode sim, pode muito- ela revirou os olhos e começou seu trajeto para o castelo

- Não era James Potter que dava vááários foras em Lily Evans por orgulho, era?

Lily riu sem parar de andar e se virou para o moreno que a seguia com a vassoura no ombro

- Vai jogar pesado agora? Esquece esse assunto, sim?

- Ahh, agora que a verdade pesa, você corre!- ela riu mais ainda

- Vai arranjar o que fazer, James Potter!

- Ah...eu sabia que você me amava tanto assim!

James passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva e lhe roubou um beijo

- Vou sentir falta disso

- Dos meus beijos?

- Não, seu besta.- James fez uma cara de ofensa- Digo, também, mas eu falo disso...de ficar com você na hora em que eu quiser, entende?

- Nós vamos ficar tanto tempo juntos, que vai até enjoar de mim, Lils!

Eles agora já entravam no castelo e se dirigiam até as escadas. A escola estava estranhamente silenciosa no momento, tanto que seus passos ecoavam

- Eu tenho medo que aconteceça algo comigo e não poder mais te ver- ela estalava os dedos nervosa

- Todos nós iremos trabalhar bastante, mas isso não significa...

- Eu tenho medo de morrer, James!

Ele parou de subir as escadas já no primeiro degrau e olhou incrédulo para ela

- Nunca mais repita isso, ouviu bem?- ele tirara o braço dos ombros da ruiva e passou a mão pelo cabelo os bagunçando

- Eu falo sério. A guerra está piorando lá fora, eu sou uma nascida trouxa e s...

- Pára, pára, pára!- a vassoura caiu no chão fazendo um barulho horrível, mas não fez com que eles se importassem

- Olha...

- Olha você : há milhares e milhares de bruxos e bruxas para que eles se ocupem...porque iriam atrás justamente de você? Sem contar que Lily Evans não é diferente de ninguém aqui, porque é uma bruxa, com uma varinha e sangue correndo nas veias. E ai? Só por que é humana e tem lindos cabelos ruivos, esse bosta que se acha o Bruxo das Trevas vai vir te pegar?

- Eu não sei, mas is...

- "Mas" nada. Chega, não quero mais ouvir isso de você!

Ele pegou a vassoura com violência do chão e subiu as escadas batendo os pés com raiva deixando Lily parada sem reação.

* * *

Lily chegou no dormitório por volta das seis e meia. Isso se pudesse chamar aquilo de dormitório... 

- ONDE ESTAVA? DAQUI A POUCO COMEÇA A FESTA E VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ DE JEANS!

- Já estou indo para o banho, mãe!- Lily respondeu para uma Emy elétrica e enrolada em uma toalha

Sem mais palavras para as três amigas, ela se trancou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha de dez minutos, deixando a água escorrer e ver se levava suas preocupações junto.

Após desligar, se mirou no espelho e respirou fundo antes de voltar para o quarto. Se surpreendeu com todas as suas amigas já vestidas e o quarto já arrumado. Alice estava perfeita com um vestido verde claro e alças finas firmes nos ombros com suas sandálias brancas combinando perfeitamente com o traje. Marlene usava um vestido branco comprido que chegava a cobrir seus pés, com alças grossas e que se traçavam nas costas. Já Emy trajava um vestido rosa bem claro de apenas uma alça com alguns brilhos mais escuros nas baias e com um sapato rosa também.

- Mérlin, vocês estão divinas!- a ruiva disse sorrindo quando as três se viraram para ela

- Desculpe não poder falar o mesmo de você, amiga! Prefiro homens enrolados em toalha, me entenda!- Emy sorriu e se sentou em frente da penteadeira

- Então esteja pronta para me elogiar logo mais, querida Collen!- Lily foi até seu armário e retirou seu vestido embrulhado em uma capa de couro e o colocou por cima do ombro para pegar a caixa de sapato no armário também e se dirigiu para o banheiro novamente.

- Que garota misteriosa, não?- disse Alice retirando o estojo de maquiagem de seu criado-mudo e se dirigindo até Emy que mexia nos cabelos

- Acho que você deveria enrolá-los nas pontas e deixar solto, Emy!- Marlene disse após ver a amiga alguns minutos se olhando no espelho e ficando nervosa

- Acha que ficaria bom?

- Ficaria ótimo. Posso fazer para você.- Alice disse retirando um livro também do seu criado- mudo que era entitulado "Fique bela para o seu bruxo em menos de dez minutos"

- Caham!- as três se viraram para a porta do banheiro de onde vinha a falsa tossida

- Agora sim. - Emy disse.

Lily estava com a mão apoiada no batente da porta com seu vestido prata tomara-que-caia deslumbrante até os pés e sandálias igualmente pratas.

- Oh! Acho que um certo maroto ficará sem ar hoje.- Marlene disse sorrindo

- Falam como se só eu estivesse linda. Bom, quem irá fazer meu cabelo?- a ruiva perguntou se aproximando das amigas em frente do espelho da penteadeira

* * *

- Cara, como eu sou lindo!- Sirius disse piscando para si no grande espelho do dormitório enquanto se mirava e dava o nó em sua gravata preta inpecávelmente 

- Pena só você achar isso, Almofadinhas.- James disse da sua cama já com o terno completo, apenas com a gravata jogada de qualquer jeito pelo pescoço e de meias

- Você é quem pensa, caro amigo veado...garanto que até a sua ruivinha me acha gato e gostoso.

- Sabe como me encher o saco, né? Saiba que essas suas tiradinhas já não me afetam

- Claro que não, porque resolveu aceitar a verdade de ser feinho e eu um pecado completo

- Vai tomar...

- Eu sou o mais gato, dá licença? Tem garota que resista à esse maroto de terno?- Remus perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente saindo do banheiro e ajeitando o paletó nos ombros e parando com uma pose de modelo com as mãos na cintura

- Você pode até ficar uma "gracinha" de terno, mas SÓ de terno. Apenas Sirius Black fica lindo até sem nada!- o moreno sorriu triunfante terminando sua gravata e, logo depois, recebendo um travesseiro na cabeça o fazendo dar alguns passos para a frente

- Trouxa! Se um dia eu te ver assim, eu vou querer que me matem- James disse fazendo cara de nojo

- Você zuou meu cabelo, Pontas! Vou ter que arrumar de novo, Mérlin.- Sirius soltou fogo pelas ventas e voltou para o banheiro

- Cadê o Rabicho?- Remus perguntou sem dar nenhuma importância para os resmungos de Sirius vindo do banheiro

- Percebeu que essa foi a pergunta mais usada durante tempos? Eu realmente me recuso gastar saliva perguntando por ele.

- Ok, foi só para não perder o costume- o maroto deu de ombros e se sentou na cama de James. Ambos ficaram pensativos por um longo tempo

- Eu também vou sentir muita falta daqui!- Sirius disse de repente da porta do banheiro olhando os amigos. Mal precisava perguntar para saber em que os dois pensavam

- Quem diria. Até certo tempo atrás, estávamos destruindo esse quarto e quase derrubando o castelo. Agora, estamos sentados, comportados, arrumando os trajes para a última noite em Hogwarts!- Remus suspirou brincando com os dedos

- Eu ainda vou querer voltar aqui! Nem que seja apenas para visitar, mas virei.

- Todos nós iremos, Pontas.

- Pretendo voltar como professor. Quem sabe, ensinarei algo de útil para os seus filhos?!

- Espero que seja marotagem e não matéria, Aluado!- Sirius sorriu

- A Emy me mataria.- Remus disse sem pensar. Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos

- Vocês também acham que Emy é a única que pode me segurar?

- Sinceramente? Sim!- Remus respondeu sem rodeios

- Com certeza. Mas por que? Quem mais acha isso?- Sirius colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e deu de ombros

- Eu!

Os dois outros marotos sorriram e se levantaram

- Até Sirius Almofadinhas Black pode se acorrentar e acho que Emily Collen é perfeita para o papel!

- Você não pode falar nada, Pontas. Olha onde está...namorando e bestamente apaixonado pela ruiva esquentadinha que te deixava fulo da vida anos atrás!

- A vida dá voltas!- James fez cara de falsa indiferença

- Sim...dá muitas voltas!- Remus concordou

* * *

- VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!!! Vocês deixam tudo para última hora, gente. Daqui a pouco os meninos vão embora...já são - Marlene consultou o relógio- MÉRLIN, SÃO OITO E TRINTA E TRÊS. ESTAMOS ATRASADAS! 

- Três minutos, menina. Eles não irão embora, porque são uma parte dos "marotos" e seria uma vergonha para eles irem no baile de formatura sem qualquer garota que seja ao lado. E só começarão o baile quando TODOS os formandos estiverem lá! O cabelo da Lily está quase pronto.- Alice disse apressada enquanto terminava o coque perfeito na ruiva e dava umas leves enroladas nos fios que pendiam pelo rosto

Emy acabara adotando a sugestão de deixar os cabelos soltos com leves ondas nas pontas, Alice prendeu os seus em um rabo-de-cavalo magnífico e Marlene fez uma trança de lado com algumas borboletas por ela

- Prooonto, Senhorita estou-louca-pra-sair-com-Remus. O cabelo da ruiva está pronto!- Lily levantou e Alice deu uma arrumada

- Gente, vocês não entendem- Marlene dizia no meio do quarto abanando as mãos enquanto as outras três iam de um canto para o outro guardando as coisas- Eu combinei com ele às oito lá em baixo e já são oito e trinta e quatro, opa, trinta e cinco!

- Chega! Vamos logo antes que a Lene pire -Emy disse bufando

As quatro garotas sorriram e sairam do quarto felizes em seus belos vestidos de gala. Apesar do horário, muitos alunos ainda estavam pela Sala Comunal, caso que não era diferente dos marotos, pelo menos, três deles. Marlene estacou no alto da escada e as outras três se viraram para ela

- O que foi?- Lily sussurrou para ninguém notá-las ainda. James, Sirius e Remus estavam afastados, perto da janela e conversando de costas junto com Frank

- Estou morrendo de vergonha! Mérlin, eu deveria ter ficado no dormitório e NÃO ter aceitado o convite do Remus!- a morena disse sussurrando de volta desesperada

Emy sorriu para Alice e elas trocaram olhares cúmplices

- CHEGAMOS! - Emy fez as quatro presentes no topo da escada e os garotos se viraram para elas no mesmo instante. A cara de Marlene não podia ser a mais tímida ao ver os quatro se aproximando das escadas e elas se verem na obrigação de descer até eles.

Frank sorriu ao ver Alice e cochichou algo em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que oferecia o braço e a fez gargalhar.

- Ah ruiva, não pretendo morrer antes da hora, poxa. Assim você me mata- James ofereceu o braço para a namorada que sorriu sem graça

- E você todo social, de terno...espero que não babem muito no MEU maroto!

- Está pegando o espírito da coisa, MINHA ruiva! Você está linda! E me desculpa por ter estourado com você aquela hora- e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto agora, ok?

Sirius se aproximou da escada com um sorriso galante e ficava ainda mais sexy com aquele terno.

- Terei a honra de te acompanhar? Ainda nem acredito. Está magnífica!- estendeu o braço também e Emy aceitou

- Até que você está bonitinho, Black.- ele não deixou de sorrir mais

- Você não poderá negar por muito tempo o quanto sou irresistível, cara Emily.

Remus se aproximou tímidamente também de Marlene, que estava parada no terceiro degrau, o mirando sem graça

- Você está linda, Lene!- e o maroto sorriu para ela

- Obrigada, Remus. Digo o mesmo de você.- ela continuou no mesmo lugar. Ele deu umas duas olhadas para o lado, com uma estranha espera de que ela descesse até ele, mas ela não se moveu, apenas continuou a mirá-lo

- Eu adoraria te pegar aí, Lene, mas não posso subir as escadas.- ele disse por fim dando uma risada amarelada

- Oh, me desculpe- Marlene desceu os degraus restantes e aceitou o braço estendido do maroto

* * *

Os quatro casais foram caminhando até o Salão Principal e enfrentando o corre-corre entre os alunos no meio dos corredores. Chegaram no destino e viram os vários pais espalhados por ali. Lily, rapidamente, avistou cabelos negros e os reconheceu imediatamente 

- James, não é a sua mãe ali?- ela mostrou a mulher de costas com trajes elegantes de cor verde escuro. Ele sorriu terno ao ver e levou a namorada consigo

- Mãe!- a mulher se virou e soltou seu doce sorriso, como o do filho, ao vê-los

- James...que saudade, meu filho.- ela o abraçou forte e o beijou por todo o rosto

- Chega, né? Já está bom- ele disse e virou seu olhar para a ruiva. Julia fez uma cara de leve surpresa e abraçou Lily também

- Lily, querida, faz muito tempo...desde o Natal, hãm? Está divina nesse vestido, menina e...vocês vieram juntos ao baile?- ela disse soltando a ruiva

- Bem, mãe, pode se considerar a sogra com a nora mais linda do mundo.

- Mérlin! Que felicidade que me trouxe, filho. Lily, que ótimo saber que vocês se acertaram...nossa...James, era tudo o que você queria, não era? O tanto que você falava dela em casa durante as férias, os comentários na carta que mandava para o seu pai quando brigavam e qu...

- Julia, não fique entregando o menino, sim?- Mathew Potter, o belo e elegante pai de James se aproximou com duas taças de champagne e dando uma para a esposa- Como vai, filho?- ele trouxe o filho para perto e o enlaçou com um dos braços

- Vou muito bem...até demais!- o moreno sorriu maroto e olhou para Lily fazendo Mathew a encarar também

- Desconfiei que tinham se acertado depois de não receber mais cartas suas falando sobre as brigas e discussões.

- Mat, não entregue o garoto, sim?- Julia falou zombateira e Mathew soltou o filho sorrindo

- O vô não pode vir?

"_Sinceramente? Fico feliz por ele não ter vindo"_

Lily pensou e meneou a cabeça depois

- Seu avô está com alguns problemas de saúde, James. Ele pediu desculpas, mas que seu presente de formatura será entregue logo depois da sua chegada em casa.

- Lily!- uma voz foi ouvida atrás deles e se viraram para darem de cara com o Sr. e a Sra. Evans.

- Pai, Mãe!- a ruiva abraçou os pais lembrando quanta saudade estava sentindo dos dois após meses se comunicarem apenas pr algumas cartas

- Como você está, minha linda?- a voz de Shane estava meio rouca e sua aparência não era das melhores.

- Eu estou bem, mas, mãe...está doente?

Shane e Richard se olharam rápidos

- Depois conversamos sobre isso, querida.- Richard desviou o olhar da filha- James! Que bom revê-lo.- o Sr. Evans foi em direção de James e apertou sua mão sorrindo

- Igualmente!- James sorriu de volta- Pai, Mãe...esse é Richard e Shane Evans, pais da Lily!

- Oh, grande prazer, Sr. Evans. Julia Potter- a morena cumprimentou com um aperto de mão

- Mathew Potter. Muito bom conhece-los, principalmente agora- o pai de James riu maroto

- Principalmente agora?- Richard perguntou confuso enquanto Shane se apresentava para Julia e cumprimentara Mathew

- Pai, James e eu estamos namorando!

Shane e Richard os olharam surpresos enquanto Lily e James entrelaçavam as mãos

- Deus, que ótima notícia!- Richard se manifestou feliz- Eu já sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo, claro...estava tão óbvio!

- Há quanto tempo estão namorando?- Julia perguntou

- Cinco meses!- James respondeu. Os pais de ambos abriram a boca

- Cinco? Quando iriam nos contar? Faltando um dia para o casamento?- Mathew perguntou

- Achamos que não seria legal contar por carta e já que só nos veríamos agora...estamos contando agora.- James respondeu

- Pelo menos são vocês dois. Eu apoio por completo esse namoro!- Richard sorriu e Shane assentiu

- Nós também. Fazemos muito bom gosto dos dois juntos- Julia disse

- Seu avô ficou tão decepcionado com você após o Natal. Ficará muito feliz em saber desse relacionamento- Mathew disse dando tapinhas no ombro do filho

- Há, duvido muito!- Lily disse baixinho sem nem perceber, mas James ouviu

- Do que está falando?

- Sobre o que?- ela disfarçou. Coçou a orelha direita. Sem lugar para fugir agora.

- Você sabe sobre o que estou falando... por que duvida que meu avô irá gostar?

Os dois agora "discutiam" disfarçadamente enquanto os pais conversavam alguns passos deles

- Por nada!- ela baixou a cabeça tendo todas as palavras do avô do namorado soando em sua cabeça

_"Admiro esse amor que tem pelo meu neto, mesmo sendo impróprio para ele!"_

_- _Me fala o que está acontecendo!- ele pediu quando viu que Lily parecia ter se desligado do mundo e viajasse longe

_"...esse amor entre vocês dois nunca daria certo!"_

_- _Não é verdade!- ela sussurrou

_"Não leve a mal, mas você não é o suficiente para o meu neto!"_

- Lily?- James a chamou

_"...simplesmente acho que você não faria James feliz ..."_

_- _Faria sim!- ela sussurrou novamente e sentindo que lágrimas estavam se aproximando

- Lily Evans!- James falara mais firme e um pouco mais alto, fazendo a ruiva acordar de seu devaneio e seus pais virarem em direção deles

- Todos os alunos do Sétimo ano me acompanhe!- a voz de Mcgonagall soou mais alto de que toda o falatório que estava por ali. Lily suspirou aliviada

- Não pense que irá escapar. Mais tarde iremos conversar sobre isso.- o moreno disse sério e, oferencendo o braço para a namorada, se despediu dos pais e foi em direção da professora. Eles avistaram os amigos e se aproximaram. Alice e Frank não estavam mais com eles, Emy tinha uma expressão de raiva, Sirius sorria abertamente e Remus e Marlene conversavam não muito timidos agora.

- O que aconteceu com a Emy?- Lily perguntou para Sirius enquanto caminhavam para uma sala ao lado do Salão Principal e os pais e os convidados entravam para o dito cujo

- Ah, os pais dela me amam, sabe? Ela ficou brava porque eles ficaram falando que preferem ver a filha comigo do que com qualquer outro cara por aí.- ele sorriu mais ainda, se era possível.

- Eles nem imaginam na peste que resolveram investir!- Emy resmungou

- Eles me acham um bom partido, oras

- Então não me esqueça para falar depois para eles o motivo de eu ter terminado com o bom partido, ok? Eles irão adorar que Mary e vo...

- Emy, chega!- Sirius a cortou fechando a cara

Lily deu uma rápida olhada para trás para ver Remus e Marlene e antes que a parede da tal sala tirasse a visão dela da porta do Salão Principal, teve a nítida impressão que vira cabelos conhecidos.

- Não, não viaja!- ela disse para si, sem alguém ouvir dessa vez.

Quando ouviram a porta da tal sala se fechar e se verem apertados na tal sala que tinha outra porta às costa de Mcgonagall, a professora pigarreou para que as conversas parassem

- A cerimônia começará logo mais. Seus nomes serão chamados de acordo com os pares e vocês saírão por essa porta e devem ir na direção do diretor para receber o certificado. Cadeiras brancas estarão postadas na frente, então, após o certificado ser entregue, se acomodem nas cadeiras, compreendido?

Todos assentiram.

- A ordem será aleatória, por isso se aproximem mais da porta para evitarmos a demora e façam um corredor para ser mais fácil a passagem- os alunos foram se encostando nas paredes ao lado e um corredor um pouco estreito se formou.

- Certo! Esperem a minha volta em silêncio e sem sairem do lugar!- Mcgonagall abriu a porta em suas costas fazendo altas vozes invadirem a sala e cessarem logo após ela fechar.

Remus suspirou fundo várias vezes tentando controlar o nervosismo. Sentia suas mãos geladas e suadas e as mirou coladas em suas pernas. Levantou o olhar, olhando para frente, onde havia vários alunos e deu de cara com uma garota que não se lembrava de já a ter visto pela escola. Tinha os cabelos castanhos pelos ombros em leves ondas perfeitas e os olhos azuis encantadores. Ela o encarava sorrindo de leve, talvez, pensou ele, reparando em seu nervosismo.

O maroto disfarçou o olhar timido e olhou para os amigos ao seu lado mudos e pensando longe. Olhou para Marlene, que estava ao seu lado esquerdo, vendo que ela estava preocupada demais mexendo as mãos nervosa e cutucou Sirius, ao seu lado direito

- Almofadinhas!- ele sussurrou

- Sim?

- Não olha agora, disfarça...mas você sabe quem é a garota que está na minha frente com um vestido lilás e...não olha, idiota!- Sirius virou o rosto na direção da garota após ouvir a cor do vestido fazendo Remus se xingar internamente

- Sei!- Sirius respondeu voltando seu olhar para o amigo. Remus nem ousou olhar para a garota novamente já imaginando que ela pensava que falavam dela após seu amigo disfarçar muito

- E...?

- Dorcas Meadowes, Corvinal, não é par de ninguém, é sétimanista mesmo.

- Como eu nunca a vi antes? É linda!- Sirius sorriu malicioso e maroto

- Você é metido demais, seu nariz empinado demais e lê demais para reparar em corvinais lindas, Aluado. Por céus, ela fazia Feitiços com a gente.

- Mentira!- Remus disse incrédulo- Não é possível eu nunca ter reparado nela, Mérlin!- ele arriscou um rápido olhar para ela. Dorcas ainda o encarava.

- Quer que eu pergunte para ela para provar que fazia Feitiços? Sem problemas.- Sirius levantou o rosto e chegou a abrir a boca, mas Remus a tampou

- Calado, Sirius Black!- ele disse e, na mesma hora, Mcgonagall entrou na sala novamente e, pelo visto, o silêncio já pairava pelo Salão Principal e trazia um pergaminho em mãos e na outra uma espécie de microfone muito bizarro

- Vamos começar. Boa formatura!- ela disse sorrindo. - Prewett, Fabian e Mcgregorry, Jessy!

Lily virou a atenção para a nojenta da corvinal que tanto odiava. Estava tão feliz com James, que mal lembrava da garota. A loira passou sorrindo irônica para James e Lily com o braço dado para Fabian e saiu pela tal porta. Foi-se ouvido várias palmas antes que a porta se fechasse.

Um minuto, mais ou menos se passou, antes de Mcgonagall chamar o próximo casal.

- Snape, Severus e Millyan, Rebecca!

Os dois sonserinos sorriram ao ouvir os nomes e foram para a porta também

- Creeedo, aquela Rebecca é maluca!- Sirius comentou fazendo vários alunos rirem. A professora lhe mandou um olhar o recriminando. Mais um minuto se passou.

- Chang, Kim!

Nenhum outro nome acompanhando. Apenas ela. Com seu vestido de gala vermelho escuro e com um sorriso um pouco apagado no rosto. Lily sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver a garota se dirigir até Mcgonagall sozinha e viu que todos também pareciam pesar por ela.

- Não precisam ter dó de mim...eu sei que Alex está aqui comigo e me acompanhando!- ela disse parando à porta, mas sem se virar para eles. Suspirou fundo e saiu. Um silêncio pairou sobre todos eles durante o tempo que Mcgonagall levou para chamar o próximo casal

- Collen, Emily e Black, Sirius!- Minerva revirou os olhos quando terminou o último nome e deu passagem para os dois

- Ela sim sabe escolher um par.- o maroto disse para todos da sala e apontando para Emy os fazendo rir, até Mcgonagall.

Um tempo se passou...o mais demorado de todos

- Mérlin, por que a demora? Aposto que Black aprontou algo- logo que Mcgonagall terminou de falar, muitas risadas abafadas foram ouvidas vindas do Salão- Desconfiava!

- Mckinnon, Marlene e Lupin, Remus!

Lily reparou que Remus tremera um pouco e Marlene quase não saia do lugar, se não fosse o maroto a guiar para fora da sala

- Está preparada, Lil?- James perguntou

- É, né. Mas está batendo um nervosismo horrível.- James sorriu, pegou a mão dela, deu um leve beijo e a entrelaçou depois

- Calma, já já isso acaba.

- Meadowes, Dorcas e Digorry, Amos.

O casal passou por eles e também desapareceu pela porta.

- Tenho um certo receio de ver tantas pessoas olhando para mim, me encarando, sei lá- a ruiva disse sentindo seu coração disparar

- Se tivesse mesmo, não me pediria em namoro como fez alguns meses atrás.- Lily deu um tapa no braço dele sorrindo

- Seu bobo.

- Potter, James e Evans, Lily.

O coração dela pulou dentro do peito e sorriu nervosa

- Ficaria mais bonito 'Potter, James e Lily'- o moreno disse e Mcgonagall sorriu para ele meneando a cabeça e abriu a porta para os dois. James guiava a ruiva e, após passaram pela porta, saíram ao lado da mesa dos professores, que não estava ali, e seus nomes ecoaram pelo Salão Principal só após entrarem nele. Ela avistou Sirius, Emy, Remus e Marlene já tomando conta de uma fileira de cadeiras, com duas já guardadas para eles. Todos batiam palmas e foi aí que ela notou o quanto estava lotado aquele lugar. Seu olhar pairou sobre a mesa onde os Potter's e os Evans dividiam e confirmou. Realmente o vira entrando naquela hora. Jacob estava sentado ao lado de Julia Potter com seu belíssimo traje social e sorria para ela.

Dumbledore estava com uma veste roxa escura e com um chapéu da mesma cor e sorria abertamente para eles enquanto iam ao seu encontro.

- Parabéns!- o diretor disse entregando uma especíe de pequena placa com um pergaminho para Lily e a abraçou forte. Depois entregou outra para James o abraçando também.- Esses dois grifinórios aqui deram muito trabalho durante a estadia aqui na escola. Foram muitas detenções para James, muitos gritos de Lily e, no final, acabaram como toda história de ódio e amor: juntos!- todos riram e Lily sentiu seu rosto ficar muito vermelho- Felicidades para os dois, James Potter e Lily Evans!

Lily assentiu sorrindo e já ia em direção das cadeiras alguns degraus abaixo quando sentiu seus pés sairem do chão e soltou um gritinho quando percebeu que James a pegara no colo na frente de todos e se virou para Dumbledore

- Lily Potter, Dumbie, Lily Potter!- James disse como se conversassem sobre algo banal como "um mais um são dois e não três". Dumbledore riu como todos do Salão faziam também. Lily sentiu os lábios do namorado nos seus por rápidos instantes e depois eles, ela ainda no colo, foram para as cadeiras sob os aplausos de todo o Salão.

- Mérlin, você é louco?- Lily perguntou rindo e ainda como um pimentão depois de se sentar ao lado de Sirius

- Gostou, né?- James piscou para ela

- Pelo menos você não foi jogada nos ombros e desceu para cá com a bunda virada para todos!- Emy disse se esticando para ver o casal ao lado de Sirius

- Você fez isso, Sirius?- Lily perguntou espantada

- Sim. Dumbledore disse que Emy foge de mim agora como se eu fosse uma mandrágora berrando...aí eu joguei a Emy nos ombros e disse que ela ficará linda com tampões nos ouvidos e que não vai se livrar de mim nem se eu virar um dementador.

- Idiota, não? Ainda me faz virar a bunda para todo mundo...que vergonha!- a morena disse se encostando novamente na cadeira e tampando o rosto e meneando a cabeça. Sirius riu e passou o braço pelos ombros da morena enquanto via Frank e Alice pegarem seus certificados com Dumbledore.

Remus ria das loucuras feita pelos amigos, mas não parava de lançar olhares para onde Dorcas estava sentada com Amos Diggory. Não acreditava que nunca a vira antes. Marlene era linda também, mas se tivesse avistado Dorcas antes, gostaria de estar ao seu lado quando pegasse o certificado. Meneou a cabeça. Não podia estar tendo pensamentos assim tão rápidos pela garota. Se perguntou se ela namorava Amos...

Quando Peter foi o último a ser chamado junto com seu par, Aleggra Hufon da Lufa-Lufa e do quinto ano, Dumbledore sorriu para todos

- Esses são os setimanistas desse ano. Agora acabaram a melhor fase de suas vidas, onde não precisavam se preocupar além das notas e dos "nãos" que recebiam... e entram na fase da vida onde aprenderão que ser confiante e estudar não são as únicas coisas que os manterão vivos. Chegarão lá fora com um mundo em guerra e espero reve-los sempre à salvos, com espírito de luta e com vontade de fazer o mundo da magia se livrar de tormentos como estamos enfrentando agora. Ás vezes parece baboseira dizer, porém, vocês realmente são o futuro que esperamos! E, claro, quero ser convidado para todos os casamentos e batizados que se seguirão.- Dumbledore piscou para os formandos que lhe retribuíram sorrisos- Meus mais sinceros votos de felicidades para todos, Boa Sorte e Parabéns!- o diretor começou a bater palmas, Mcgonagall o seguiu e todos agora estavam de pé aplaudindo.

Após um minuto de aplausos, abraços, lágrimas de felicidades (e de tristeza, por que não?) e beijos, a porta do Salão Principal se abriu e os outros alunos puderam entrar e fazer parte da festa.

Com um aceno de varinha de Dumbledore, o Salão mergulhou em enfeites brancos e luminosos, caindo do teto estrelado e fazendo as luzes ficarem baixas e outras coloridas piscarem frequentemente. As mesas foram afastadas para os cantos e sofás brancos e azuis surgiram, rodeando a pista de dança e o palco onde Dumbledore estava.

- Gostaria de chamar os formandos para o centro da pista para podermos ter a tradicional valsa para depois podermos nos acabar de dançar!- Dumbledore pediu. Todos se postaram com seus pares na pista quando uma valsa começou a tocar.

Os pais e os restante dos alunos assistiam aqueles setimanistas com grandes sorrisos nos rostos dançarem quase como se estivessem seguindo uma coreografia.

- Está mais aliviada agora?- James perguntou guiando Lily na dança

- Com certeza, depois de ser mais exposta do que eu queria, estou beeem mais tranquila!- o moreno riu e a girou colada em seu corpo a fazendo sorrir e depois depositou um beijo em seu pescoço

**\/---\/**

- E então, Dona Collen...vai continuar fugindo de mim como se eu fosse uma mandrágora?

- Sirius, vê se toma jeito! E ainda quase me matou de vergonha na frente de todos- ela sorriu, apesar de parecer estar dando uma bronca nele

- Mais jeito do que eu tomei, você irá me tornar um santo! Um santo capado ainda, só por garantia.

A medida que eles dançavam, mais casais foram se juntando na pista. Agora havia mais pais dançando do que alunos, pois valsa não era algo muito convidativo para eles.

Lily já estava para desistir de dançar quando sentiu algo posando em sua cabeça que estava apoiada nos ombros de James e abriu os olhos. Deu de cara com Jacob com um dos seus melhores sorrisos e não deixou de retribuir.

- Olá, Jacob!- no mesmo instante, antes que Jacob pudesse responder, James já se separou de Lily para se virar

- Olá, Lieb Lily! Olá, primo!- faíscas saíram dos olhos de ambos

- Veio na minha formatura para me trazer todo o enjoo do mundo ao invés de parabéns?- James soltou com uma das sobrancelhas erguida. Jacob tirou a atenção de Lily e se virou simples para o primo

- Não, porque, primeiramente, eu não vim na SUA formatura e sim na de LILY!- a ruiva sentiu o aperto que o namorado deu em suas costas de raiva sentindo o fora que recebera do primo- E não perderia meu tempo te "trazendo enjoos". Se viesse por você, te traria nada!- e mais um aperto que fez a garota dar um leve pulo.

Jacob virou novamente para Lily sem sequer saborear o gosto de vitória e sorriu novamente e a puxou para um abraço forte. James se virou para o outro lado cruzando os braços impaciente e desviando dos casais valsando

- Glückwünsche! - ele disse no ouvido dela. Ela sorriu e se desvencilhou do abraço do moreno

- Parabéns, certo?- ela perguntou sorrindo

- Sim! Está indo muito bem no alemão, lieb.

- Olha só, cara...a Lily agora é minha namorada e acho que você não é tão cara de pau assim de ficar chamando-a desse jeito ainda e na minha frente- James disse apontando o dedo na cara do primo e puxando Lily para trás- Eu não proibo você de conversar com ela, pode mandar carta e o que for...mas que mantenha o respeito e que tenha consciencia de que não é solteira, entendeu?

- Eu nunca a desrespeitei...nem quando era solteira.

- Continue assim então!

James deu as costas para o primo e trouxe Lily consigo até a mesa onde estavam seus pais. Os Potter´s e os Evans riam a vontade e se endireitaram nas cadeiras quando os filhos se aproximaram. James quase fuzilando todos com o olhar. Lily entregou sua placa para os pais segurarem e o moreno fez o mesmo.

- Encontrou seu primo por ai?- Julia perguntou após analisar o filho por alguns segundos

- Não nega ser minha mãe.- foi a resposta- Por que o trouxeram?

- Não o trouxemos, ele veio por conta própria. Até nos assustamos, porque ele estava na Alemanha e ac...

James bufou e se virou andando no meio da multidão que ainda valsava e Lily foi atrás o parando

- Não fica bravo no dia da formatura, por favor. Vamos dançar, sim?

- Valsa de novo não. Não estava nem dançando com aquela lufa-lufa do nosso lado e ela conseguiu a façanha de pisar no meu pé três vezes.

- Onde se meteram?- Sirius perguntou com Emy ao seu lado

- Por aí. Estavam dançando até agora?- Lily perguntou

- Não. Fomos pegar umas bebidas. Remus não quis voltar a dançar e então está lá do lado delas com a Lene...acho que hoje ele fica loucão!

- Há, essa eu duvido. Do jeito que anda essas músicas aqui, vamos capotar de sono daqui a pouco e só terá velho dançando.

No momento que James terminou de falar, as luzes baixaram por completo e um holofote branco se virou para o palco chamando a atenção de todos. Nada havia ali, porém uma guitarra se fez presente no meio dos sussurros de todos

- Que tal animar um pouco essa formatura?- Uma voz ecoou pelo Salão ao som da guitarra ainda.

No momento seguinte, mais quatro holofotes se acenderam. No primeiro que se acendeu, Fabian Prewett apareceu com o microfone. Nos outros estavam Gideão, seu irmão, fazendo a guitarra, Edgar Bones segurando seu baixo, Elifas Doge na bateria e mais duas garotas na espécie de "vocal": Emelina Vance e Amélia Bones.

Os adolescentes invadiram a pista na mesma hora e praticamente expulsaram os adoradores de valsas de lá e ficaram prestando atenção na banda

- Os caras mais bonitos da escola numa banda! Essa me surpreendeu!- Emy disse. Sirius revirou os olhos

- Então esquecerem de me avisar, porque sou mais lindo do que todos ali!- ele respondeu

A guitarra agora soou mais forte e a bateria entrou também junto com o baixo. Fabian colocou o tripé do microfone e o retirou de lá.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

_(Eu achava que amor só existia em contos de fadas)_

**Meant for someone else but not for me.**

_(Significava algo para outra pessoa mas não para mim)_

**Oh, love was out to get me**

_(Oh, o amor estava longe de me atingir)_

**That's the way it seems**

_(Era assim que parecia)_

**Disappointment haunted all my dreams.**

_( O desapontamento rondava meus sonhos)_

Uma pausa proposital se fez e todos ficaram na expectativa da continuação. Fabian olhava para todos sorrindo

**Then I saw her face**

_(Então eu vi seu rosto)_

E o rock continuou após as palavras de Fabian e todos começaram a pular e a segui-lo no refrão

**Now I'm a believer.**

_(Agora eu acredito)_

**Not a trace**

_(Nem um sinal)_

**Of doubt in my mind.**

_(De dúvidas em minha mente)_

**I'm in love**

_(Estou apaixonado)_

**Uhhhh**

**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried**

_(Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixá-la nem se eu tentasse)_

**\/-\/**

**I thought love was more or less a given thing**

_(Eu achava que amor era mais ou menos uma coisa que se dava e recebia)_

**The more I gave the less I got, Oh Yeah**

_(Quanto mais eu dou, menos eu recebo)_

**What's the use of trying?**

_(Qual a utilidade de tentar?)_

**All you get is pain**

_(Tudo o que você consegue é dor)_

**When I wanted sunshine I got rain**

_(Quando eu queria sol eu tinha chuva)_

**\/-\/**

**Then I saw her face**

_(Então eu vi seu rosto)_

**Now I'm a believer.**

_(Agora eu acredito)_

**Not a trace**

_(Nem um sinal)_

**Of doubt in my mind.**

_(De dúvidas em minha mente)_

**I'm in love**

_(Estou apaixonado)_

**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried**

_(Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixá-la nem se eu tentasse)_

_- _Agora sim isso aqui parece uma formatura para marotos!- Sirius disse meio berrando para James, Lily e Emy que estavam ao seu lado pulando como todos em volta

**What's the use of trying?**

_(Qual a utilidade de tentar?)_

**All you get is pain**

_(Tudo o que você consegue é dor)_

**When I wanted sunshine I got rain**

_(Quando eu queria sol eu tinha chuva)_

Remus sorria encostado na mesa de bebidas enquanto Marlene acabou se juntando com Alice e Frank um pouco mais na pista para dançarem. Não sabia o motivo, mas já havia virado a terceira taça de vinho e agora bebia cerveja amanteigada. A festa estava ótima, para falar a verdade, ela havia começado agora e não sabia porque sentia a vontade de beber daquele jeito.

**Then I saw her face**

_(Então eu vi seu rosto)_

**Now I'm a believer.**

_(Agora eu acredito)_

**Not a trace**

_(Nem um sinal)_

**Of doubt in my mind.**

_(De dúvidas em minha mente)_

**I'm in love**

_(Estou apaixonado)_

**Uhhhh**

**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried**

_(Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixá-la nem se eu tentasse)_

**_( Smashmouth - I´m Believer - Shrek)_**

Acabou encontrando Dorcas dançando com outras garotas que ele acreditava ser amigas dela. Pegou sua garrafa de cerveja e a virou inteira. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Como eu não te conheci antes?- se perguntou pela milésima vez na noite

Tateou a mesa para pegar algo e a primeira coisa que encostou, virou na boca. Fez uma careta e teve que desviar o olhar para o copo

- Mérlin, Whysk! Que troço horrível.- ele se virou para a mesa e pegou outro copo do mesmo e o virou- Mas é bem convidativo.

Olhou adiante e parecia ver três Dorcas. Sorriu e pegou outro copo

- Isso é alucinógeno!- e virou novamente.

**\/----------------------------------------------\/-----------------------------------------------\/----------------------------------------\/**

- Isso daqui está prometendo!- Lily disse para Emy quando os quatro sairam da pista de dança quando uma nova música começara e levava os alunos ao delíro com o som pesado

- Não sabia que tinha uma banda na escola, cara.- Sirius disse surpreso ainda olhando a banda tocar animadamente

- Nem eu! Talvez apenas juntaram os dotes musicais e escolheram o repertório. Mas ficou bom- James disse pegando taças de vinho e passando para todos

- NÃO, NÃO!- os quatro se viraram para trás- Não bebam isso, peguem whysk!- Remus disse aparecendo do nada e rindo levantando o copo que tinha nas mãos e segurando uma garrafa de whysk na outra- Cara, consegui afanar essa garrafa, acreditam? É tão bom ser Monitor- Chefe nessas hor...

- Pelo amor, Remus, me dá isso aqui.- Lily arrancou a garrafa das mãos do maroto e tirou o copo com delicadeza da outra mão - A festa nem começou, não terminou nem a segunda música e já está nesse estado?

- Noooossa, o Aluado já está doidão!- Sirius disse gargalhando e James e Emy os seguiu no gesto. Remus começou a gargalhar também sem saber por que e Lily revirou os olhos

- Onde está a Lene?- ela perguntou, mas ele continuou a rir como um louco. Os três pararam e assistiam a cena- Remus, onde está a Lene?

Ele parou de rir e ficou olhando em volta perdido. Coçou a nuca e sorriu

- Eu não sei, ela sumiu! Noossa, eu vou beijá-la, quer ver?

- Não!- a ruiva disse tentando segura-lo, mas Remus foi andando/cambaleando para a pista onde facilmente viu Marlene conversando com Alice. Sem dizer nada, ele a segurou pelos ombros e lascou um beijo de sufocar na garota. Ela se mostrou assustada no começo, mas correspondeu logo depois enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele. Alice ficou estática olhando para os dois totalmente sem graça e saiu de fininho.

Sirius e James morriam de rir e Emy e Lily assistiam tudo de bocas abertas

- Remus...nossa!- Marlene disse quando se desgrudou do maroto. Ela sorria como nunca e Remus segurava a gargalhada

- Eu beijo bem, né?- ele perguntou arrastado. Ela meneou a cabeça sorrindo

- Bem até demais!- o maroto começou a gargalhar- O que foi? Espera aí...você está bêbado!

- Euu? Bêbado? Não, não...só bebi água até agora! Água das boas, sabe?- ele deu uma cutuvelada nela que a fez cambalear

- Hey, Aluado...que tal darmos uma volta?- Sirius perguntou sem esperar respostas e puxou o amigo pelos ombros. Lily, Emy e James se aproximaram da morena

- Lene, não liga não. Bebeu um pouco além da conta, sabe?

- Mérlin, que beijo maravilhoso!- a garota disse sem nem mesmo se importar com as palavras da ruiva ou com o empurrão que levou de algum aluno muito empolgado com a dança

Já mais adiante, Sirius tentava passar com um Remus molenga pelas pessoas dançando

**- **Aluado, o que você tem? Começar a beber assim do nada? Ficar alegre já nos primeiros minutos de festa, cara!

- Ih, Pontas, vai querer ficar cuidando de mim? Meus pais estão aí para fazer isso por você- Remus respondeu um pouco alterado

- Eu não estou tentando mandar em você! E não sou o Pontas, ok? Não compare a minha beleza com ninguém

- Vai te catar, Rabicho!- e Remus se perdeu entre as pessoas na pista deixando Sirius para trás.

- Não, agora ele pegou pesado.

Sirius meneou a cabeça e foi lançado longe quando um grupo de malucas pulavam e cantavam algo totalmente sem compreensão. Se segurou para não xingá-las e preferiu xingar a banda de "garotos mais fofos de Hogwarts" que conseguira fazer aquela algazarra na festa por tocarem tão bem.

O moreno voltou seu olhar para onde seus amigos estavam a pouco, mas não estavam mais. Procurou pelo salão durante alguns segundos para encontrar Emy. E lá estava ela, conversando aos risos com Beijo Fenwick da Lufa-Lufa. Fez uma careta e resolveu ir até lá.

- Qual é a piada?- ele perguntou quando se aproximou dos dois. O lufa-lufa pareceu suar frio quando se virou para o maroto- Como vai, Fenwick?

- Eu vou muito bem e você, Black?

- Perfeitamente!

- O que você deseja, Black querido?- Emy se esforçou para não sair tão grossa com o seu sarcasmo. Sirius deu de ombros

- Nada, ué. Você é meu par, eu gostaria de dançar...nada mais óbvio eu vir até aqui para pegar o meu par para dançar.

- Mas eu estou conversando, não viu?

- A gente pode conversar depois, Emy- Beijo disse

- Aí, viu? Depois vocês trocam farpas- o maroto segurou o braço da morena e já ia começar a puxá-la para a pista, mas ela o deteve

- Eu disse que agora não!- Sirius a olhou um pouco magoado- Daqui a duas músicas nós dançamos, ok?- ela tentou concertar

- Contando com essa? Será essa e mais uma e na outra a gente dança?

- É, isso ai.

- Ok então. Vou esperar por aqui mesmo, podem voltar a conversar

**\/--\/--\/**

Lily aproveitou que James conversava com Thomas, o artilheiro do time da Grifinória, para ir até seus pais para tirar sua dúvida. Os Evans ainda conversavam com os Potter's, mas ela tinha que faze-los contar

- Cansou de dançar, filha?

- Não, mãe...gostaria de conversar com vocês.- pela primeira vez na festa, ela gostaria que estivesse um silêncio para poder parar de gritar.

Julia e Mathew compreenderam e se viraram para o outro lado prestando atenção nas pessoas dançando e dando um pouco de privacidade para a família

- Sobre o que?- Richard perguntou. Lily sentou no meio dos dois e respirou fundo

- O que você tem, mãe?

Seus pais se olharam por breve segundos. Shane fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e Richard achou melhor começar a contar.

- Você lembra que antes de você voltar para a escola, no começo do ano letivo, sua mãe estava doente?

- Sim!

- O médico disse que não é tão simples como imaginávamos...que não era uma simples doencinha ou...que não estava grávida como desconfiamos por causa das náuseas e dos vômitos. Sua mãe estava sofrendo demais com as dores de cabeça, se lembra?- a ruiva assentiu- Agora está com febre pausadas e a frequëncia respiratória elevada e isso são sintomas de...

- Tumor cerebral em estágio avançado!- Shane concluíu para o marido

O ar de Lily pareceu se perder e seu vestido ficar mais largo de repente. A música de fundo pareceu cessar, não ouvia mais os alunos gritando, cantando e conversando...pareceu tudo fugir.

Apesar do momento favorecer em lágrimas, Shane sorriu para a filha que ainda se encontrava em seu estado de choque.

- Lily, entenda que...

- Que você não estará comigo se eu piscar os olhos? Que estou para sair de Hogwarts, viver perto de vocês, mas...- uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos

- Pare já com isso, Lily Evans!- Shane disse séria.- Estamos na sua formatura, não quero te ver chorando, está começando uma fase perfeita da sua vida, ao lado de um homem perfeito e se preocupe apenas com você agora. Tenho meus anos muito bem vividos ao lado de seu pai e ao lado de duas filhas que eu amo muito e ver vocês assim por mim antes de qualquer tentativa de melhorar fracassar, é um peso a mais para eu carregar. Portanto, trate de voltar para a pista de dança com o seu namorado que está ali te esperando e me faça me orgulhar de estar aqui e presenciar esse momento da sua vida.- Lily não pareceu se convencer a sair dali- Isso é uma ordem, Lily!

A ruiva deu um leve pulo de sua cadeira e se levantou enxugando a lágrima que escapara. Shane a puxou para si e passou as mãos pelo rosto da filha sorrindo

- Me orgulhe de ter feito você viver sete anos longe de nós, ok?

Lily soltou um meio sorriso e foi em direção de James que esperava, já sozinho, por ela alguns metros da mesa.

- Está tudo bem?- ele perguntou vendo a expressão vaga dela

- Não sei.- ela disse confusa- James?

- Oi.

- Me faça esquecer dos problemas hoje?- ela o encarou

- Te faço isso para sempre!

**\/------------------\/-----------------------\/**

- Hey...Emy?!- Sirius cutucou o ombro da garota que ainda conversava com Beijo Fenwick. Ela se virou para ele

- Sim?

- A segunda música está acabando...a próxima é nossa!

A morena revirou os olhos e se deu por vencida...não iria conseguir fugir de Sirius mesmo, percebera depois dele ter ficado minutos parado atrás dela, acompanhando as músicas e esperando para a sua vez de levá-la para dançar.

- Beijo, nós terminamos a conversa mais tarde, ok?

O garoto assentiu, mandou um aceno para Sirius e saiu em outra direção. O maroto cedeu o braço e ela aceitou, sendo levada até a pista cheia.

Sirius chegou já dançando enquanto Emy estava de braços cruzados e parada como uma verdadeira estátua o observando

- Eu te trouxe aqui para dançar comigo e não para ficar me olhando com essa cara de tacho.

- Eu disse só na próxima música, filho. Essa ainda está tocando então vou ficar parada

- Para de ser tão certinha, de querer tudo do jeito que você quer e de...

- Se continuar a falar, não dançarei mais!

- Parei, parei.- ele fez um gesto de ziper na boca, mas continuou a dançar na frente dela.

Emy estava quase cedendo aos encantos de ver aquele maroto dançando daquele jeito na sua frente e suas mãos nas suas costas, por estar com os braços cruzados, as segurava para não fazer besteira.

A música agitada ia diminuindo e ela foi se preparando já para a agitação da próxima, quando uma melodia lenta começou a soar pelo Salão. Ela o olhou surpresa e depois já olhou para os lados vendo os casais se formando. Ao mesmo tempo que sentiu seu coração acelerar, sentiu os braços de Sirius a enlaçando pela cintura e a grudar em seu corpo.

- Eu não sei se isso...

- Você prometeu que essa música seria minha, então ela será minha!- ele disse firme. Emy, automaticamente, jogou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e sentiu seu rosto com o dele...a respiração em seu ouvido e seus cabelos desalinhados fazendo cócegas tão boas em seu rosto. Sentia suas pernas bambas por ter o maroto tão perto de novo, com aquele cheiro maravilhoso. A medida que a melodia ia passando, eles seguiam a lentidão da música

Sirius sentiu um arrepio na nuca quando percebeu que conhecia a música, por já ter escutado James a tocando no violão.

**I guess now it's time for me to give up**

_(Eu creio que agora seja hora de eu desistir)_

**I feel it's time**

_( Eu sinto que é a hora)_

**Got a picture of you beside me**

_(Tenho uma foto sua ao meu lado)_

**Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup**

_(Tenho a marca do seu batom ainda na sua xícara de café)_

**Got a first of pure emotion**

_(Eu tenho um punhado de emoções)  
_

**Got a head of shattered dreams**

_(Tenho uma cabeça de sonhos partidos)_

**Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now**

_(Eu tenho que deixar, tenho que deixar tudo isso para trás agora)_

Sirius respirou fundo, trouxe sua boca para mais perto do ouvido de Emy, seus lábios o tocando e se preparou para seguir Fabian no refrão. E começou a sussurrar junto com ele...

**Whatever I said**

_(Seja lá o que eu tenha dito)_

**Whatever I did...I didn't mean it**

_(Seja lá o que eu tenha feito...eu não tive a intenção)_

**I just want you back for good ( I want you back, I want you back...I want you back for good)**

_( Eu só quero você de volta para sempre) ( Eu te quero de volta, Te quero de volta...Eu te quero de volta para sempre)_

**Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it**

_(E quando eu estiver errado, me diga a canção e eu a cantarei)_

**You'll be right and understood**

_( Você terá razão e será compreendida)_

**( I want you back, I want you back...I want you back for good)**

_( Eu te quero de volta, Te quero de volta...Eu te quero de volta para sempre)_

Ela sentiu que sua alma tinha saido do corpo com a sensação de ter Sirius Black, seu ex namorado, lhe cantando aos sussurros essa canção em seus ouvidos.

**Unaware, but underlined I figured out the story**

_( Sem perceber, mas um pouco determinado, eu imaginei a história)  
_

**It wasn't good**

_( E não foi nada bom)_

**But in the corner of my mind... I celebrated glory**

_(Mas na minha mente... eu comemorava a glória)  
_

**But that was not to be**

_(Mas isso não devia acontecer)  
_

**In the twist of separation **

_( Nas reviravoltas da separação)_

**You excelled at being free**

_( Você se excedeu em sua liberdade)_

**Can't you find a little room inside for me?**

_(Você não pode achar um lugarzinho lá dentro para mim?)_

_\/--\/_

**Whatever I said**

_(Seja lá o que eu tenha dito)_

**Whatever I did...I didn't mean it**

_(Seja lá o que eu tenha feito...eu não tive a intenção)_

Agora ele desgrudou de seu corpo, mas ainda cantando e a mirando nos olhos, a segurou pela mão e a fez dar um giro em sua frente e depois a puxou novamente sorrindo como nunca...e percebeu que ela sorria também.

**I just want you back for good ( I want you back, I want you back...I want you back for good)**

_( Eu só quero você de volta para sempre) ( Eu te quero de volta, Te quero de volta...Eu te quero de volta para sempre)_

**Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it**

_(E quando eu estiver errado, me diga a canção e eu a cantarei)_

**You'll be right and understood**

_( Você terá razão e será compreendida)_

**( I want you back, I want you back...I want you back for good)**

_( Eu te quero de volta, Te quero de volta...Eu te quero de volta para sempre)_

Agora ela não prestava mais atenção na música, e ele não cantava mais. Mas seus corpos ainda estavam grudados, até demais, e ainda se balançavam no ritmo ignorado no momento.

- Volta?- ele mais apenas mexeu os lábios do que soltara algum som, mas foi o suficiente para Emy entender...e muito menos sabia o que responder. Ficou apenas o mirando enquanto a música ainda fazia vários casais apaixonados ficarem mais ainda. Ele grudou os rostos de novo e sussurrou- É a segunda vez que te peço, Emy...mas também não será a última se você não aceitar.

Ela nada respondeu.

**Whatever I said**

_(Seja lá o que eu tenha dito)_

**Whatever I did...I didn't mean it**

_(Seja lá o que eu tenha feito...eu não tive a intenção)_

**I just want you back for good ( I want you back, I want you back...I want you back for good)**

_( Eu só quero você de volta para sempre) ( Eu te quero de volta, Te quero de volta...Eu te quero de volta para sempre)_

**Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it**

_(E quando eu estiver errado, me diga a canção e eu a cantarei)_

**You'll be right and understood**

_( Você terá razão e será compreendida)_

**( I want you back, I want you back...I want you back for good)**

_( Eu te quero de volta, Te quero de volta...Eu te quero de volta para sempre)_

Ele ainda esperava, mas ela apenas o encarava com os olhos brilhando de um jeito indecifrável

**I guess now it's time that you come back for good**

_( Eu acho que chegou a hora de você voltar para sempre)_

_**(Take That- Back For Good)**_

O último trecho da música foi a deixa e Sirius não quis esperar pela resposta que ela teimou em demorar. Trouxe os braços até o rosto de Emy, acariciou seus cabelos por alguns segundos e depois uma das mãos a segurou pela nuca e a trouxe para que os lábios entrassem em contato.

Ela não o impediu.

Sirius, assim como ela, sentiu uma onda elétrica passar pelo corpo por ter aquela sensação de estarem com os lábios colados novamente. Ele passou a lingua de leve pelos lábios da morena e aprofundaram o beijo.

Emy não queria mais saber se ele tinha feito o que fez e que estavam em frente de metade da escola...apenas sentia uma sensação maravilhosa em estar beijando o maroto novamente. A próxima música já havia começado, e uma mais agitada. Eles se separaram e, sem dizer nada, sairam da pista e foram em direção de um dos sofás que estava vazio. Ficaram um minuto sem trocar palavras, apenas se concentrando em seus pensamentos e no que acabara de acontecer.

- Eu acabei com a sua noite, não é?- Sirius disse com um tom de preocupação na voz

- Não, não acabou.

- Desculpa pela música e pelo beijo...eu não consegui me controlar. Aquela música é tão...diz coisas que queria te falar a tanto tempo e...você está tão perfeita hoje...não me aguentei.- ela baixou a cabeça para sua perna- Você me disse que esperava que eu não a fizesse se arrepender de ter vindo comigo e agora eu acho que fiz uma...

- Sirius...cala a boca!- ela o puxou pela gravata e o beijou novamente, mas esse não durou muito.

- Nossa...se eu voltar a falar irá me parar assim de novo?

Ela apenas sorriu e mirou as mãos em cima de seu colo.

- Nós somos loucos!- ela disse como se chegasse a uma conclusão

- Eu nos definiria com outro adjetivo, mas acho melhor eu deixar para lá.

- Também acho.- sorriram cúmplices

Mais um tempo em silêncio

- Emy? Posso te pedir uma promessa?- ela se assustou de como ele ficara tão serio de repente

- O que seria?

- Vai parecer um pouco desesperador e um pouco bobo, mas...

- Fale

- Promete? Promete que não vai me deixar ir? Que não vai me esquecer?

- Por que está me pedin...

- Sim ou não?

- Eu prometo mesmo se continuar o maior galinha da Bretanha... eu te prometo!

- Eu vou te cobrar, viu?!- e o moreno a puxou para a beijar novamente um pouco temeroso por não estarem embalado na música, mas Emy não contestou e deixou ser beijada novamente.

**\/---\/---\/---\/---\/**

- James?- Lily parou de dançar por um momento e olhava na outra direção do Salão

- O que foi?

- Emy e Sirius se beijando?- ela perguntou confusa e virou o rosto do namorado na direção

- Putz- pausa para um momento de risos- Os próprios! Como o Almofadinhas conseguiu esse feito?

- Depois perguntamos a ele.

James continuou parado, olhando para os dois enquanto Lily esperava

- Pára de olhar, James! Deixa os dois em paz.

**\/---\/---\/---\/---\/**

- Cara, em que lugar do Salão eu estou? Por que todo mundo está girando desse jeito?- Remus conseguira pegar a garrafa de Whysk novamente e rodava a festa bem tontinho. Balançou a cabeça para ver se as idéias voltavam ao lugar, mas não adiantou. Apenas fez com que uma dor de cabeça lhe atingisse fortemente e trombasse com alguém

- Você está bem?- uma voz doce perguntou. Ele apenas viu um vulto lilás em sua frente e sentiu um perfume fraco e delicioso.

- Estou ótimo!

O maroto escutou palavras embargadas e sentiu algo gelado sendo passado pelo seu rosto em seguida. Abriu os olhos e viu que sua vista melhorou 70 por cento.

- Obrigado! O que é isso?

- Apenas conjurei um pano com uma poção ótima para quem está caindo pelas tabelas como você- ela sorriu

- Prazer, Srta... meu nome é...

- Remus John Lupin...sim, eu sei! Eu sou Dorcas Meadowes.

- É, eu também te conheço...há pouco tempo atrás, mas conheço.- o maroto riu sonsamente.

- Bom, Remus...posso te chamar assim?- ele assentiu ainda rindo como bobo- Então, Remus, muito bom trocar poucas palavras com você. Pena termos nos conhecido na última noite de Hogwarts.

Dorcas sorriu e deu as costas para o maroto, mas ele a segurou antes que começasse a andar.

- Por que ir embora assim? Tão rápido? Podemos conversar.

- Não estou com muito tempo para conversas.

- Ótimo, não era bem isso o que eu queria.

Ele deu de ombros sorrindo mais maroto do que um besta bêbado e a puxou para beijá-la. Dorcas não se moveu, apenas correspondia o beijo do maroto que lhe era tão delicado e tão suave. Apenas alguns segundos bastou para a garota interromper o ato e olhar surpresa para ele

- Nossa...eu...a gente...uau!

- Espero não ter sido incoveniente e apressado

- Eu diria que sim!- uma voz raivosa se fez atrás dos dois. Marlene tinha lágrimas nos olhos, os punhos cerrados e o rosto vermelho.

- Oiii, Lene! Essa daqui é a Dorcas, sabe? Da Corvinal...ela fazia Feitiços com a gente, se lembra dela? Eu nunca tinha reparado antes, sabia? Nossa, muito legal...vamos dançar nós três? Seu par não irá se incomodar, Dorcas? Você está com o Amos, não é? Cadê ele? Nós...- Remus não parava de tagarelar bem arrastado e olhava para os lados e gesticulava muito. Marlene o encarava incrédula e Dorcas estava muito sem graça

- Mckinnon, me desculpe por tudo isso...- Dorcas começou a dizer

-...e seria divertido, não acham? Acho que sim...vocês irão adorar. Aí depois nós podemos...

- Eu vi que foi ele que te agarrou, Meadowes.- Marlene respondeu

- Noooossa, vai ser muito louco! O Pontas e o Almofadinhas poderiam ir, concordam? Vocês conhecem? O Pontas namora a Lily. Ah, Lene...a Lily não é sua colega de quarto?

- Me desculpe mesmo...foi tudo muito rápido!

-...mas nem conheço! Bando de malucos aqueles sonserinos...

- O único que precisa dizer algo a respeito é o Remus.

- ...falem sério...aquilo foi de matar, não é verdade? Morri de rir...

- CALA A BOCA, REMUS JOHN LUPIN!- Marlene gritou fazendo o maroto a olhar assustado. Ninguém percebeu pela música alta e a festa corria normal

- O que eu fiz?

- Você é um tremendo cara de pau, o pior garoto que conheci, supera Sirius e James juntos pela sua cachorrice. Eu-te-odeio!

Marlene deu as costas raivosa para Remus e Dorcas e saiu pisando fundo para fora do Salão. O maroto coçava a cabeça em sinal de dúvidas e Dorcas tampara o rosto com as mãos

- Que erro cruél o nosso, cruél. Remus...nos encontramos qualquer dia por aí!

- Não, Dorcas, volte aqui!

Mas ela não voltou e sumiu pela multidão no meio da pista de dança.

- Caramba. Calma, vamos analisar os fatos. Você veio com quem na festa, com a Lene ou com a Dorcas? Hmm...foi com a Lene, acho...não consigo me lembrar. Ai...bem...eu lembro que beijei a Lene, mas foi hoje? Acho que sim. Ok. Vim com a Lene e a beijei. MÉRLIN...EU BEIJEI A DORCAS HOJE TAMBÉM? Parece que faz tanto tempo...nossa...mas quem eu beijei primeiro?Hmm..eu beijei mais alguém?

Remus sentou em uma cadeira vazia e ficou pensando nos fatos totalmente distorcidos e acabou caindo no sono em menos de três minutos.

* * *

A festa estava acabando. Lily e James estavam sentados junto com seus pais conversando, quando Sirius e Emy se aproximaram. Era em torno de três horas da manhã e o Salão estava quase vazio, a banda não tocava mais, sujeira para todos os lados e vários alunos deitados até no chão, dormindo profundamente. 

- Acho que a festa acabou para a gente, pessoal.- Sirius disse com um tom cansado

- Nós, pais, também vamos indo. Onde já se viu, com a nossa idade, ficar até altas horas em festas- Sra. Potter disse se levantando

- Com certeza, estão na idade deles de voltarem de manhã para casa depois de uma festinha- Mathew piscou para os garotos sorrindo

- Nada disso. Daqui eles irão direito para cama!- a esposa retrucou

- Concordo com você, Julia!- Shane Evans também se levantou. Os receptivos maridos se levantaram também

- Ok, mãe...só para avisar você e a Sra. Evans de que amanhã não se preocupem em nos buscar na estação, porque sairemos para comemorar direto de lá.- James disse naturalmente

- O que?- as duas mães indagaram em uníssono

- É...nosso último ano e coisa e tal...vamos sair para comemorar, entendem?- Sirius respondeu tentando parecer sério

- Não sei se me parece seguro, meninos.

- Tia Julia, não precisa esquentar a cuca com isso.

- O Sirius tem razão, querida...vamos deixar todos aproveitarem agora antes de se privarem disso quando começarem a trabalhar e ter a vida de "gente grande". Podem ir, garotos.- Mathew se virou para Richard e Shane- E não precisam se preocupar, James levará Lily sã e salva para casa.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos confiar em vocês..só não cheguem bêbados e machucados.

- Sem problemas!- disseram Lily, James, Sirius e Emy ao mesmo tempo.

Após se despedirem dos Evans e dos Potter's, dos pais de Remus que também passaram por eles logo depois e irem falar com os pais de Emy para se despedirem também, os quatro pararam na porta do Salão se encarando.

- Precisamos encontrá-lo!- Lily disse de repente

- E se ele estiver aproveitando a noite com a Lene? Os dois sumiram

- Sirius, você se lembra do estado dele já no começo da festa? Acha mesmo que ele não bebeu mais?

- Corta essa, Lily...foi a nossa formatura e o Aluado soltou as frangas, poxa. Deixa o garoto ser feliz uma vez na vida

- Não, eu não deixo se isso for causar problemas para ele.

- Mas apenas morrerá de dor de cabeça amanhã. Sem contar que se você tivesse devolvido o nosso Mapa, saberíamos onde o Aluado está!

- Creio, então, que mesmo eu querendo que vocês usem aquele troço estranho agora, não teria como.

- Por que?

- Quer saber mesmo?- os dois já tinham as vozes alteradas

- SIM!

- Porque eu o perdi! Satisfeito?

Sirius arregalou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de ser acertado em cheio por uma flecha, James olhou incrédulo para a namorada e Emy...bem, Emy ficou indiferente.

- PONTAS, VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO?

- Foi sem querer...caiu da minha mochila quando voltava da biblioteca e o Filch estava atrás de mim...eu tive que correr e..

- O VELHO PEGOU?

- Almofadinhas, pára de gritar.

- Pontas, você não está ouvindo o que ela está dizendo? Perdeu o nosso mapa, nosso glorioso mapa, que levamos tempo, que ficamos madrugadas inteiras para terminá-lo...que exigiu tanto do nosso precioso tempo...E ELA PERDEU!

- Eu ouvi!

- E você não fará nada?

- Quer que eu faça o que? Bata nela?

- Calem a boca vocês dois...o Remus está ali!- Emy apontou para uma direção e os outros três se viraram para verem um Remus jogado no chão agora, babando e todo amassado.

A ruiva foi a primeira a correr na direção do maroto e tentar levantá-lo. Os outros três apenas observavam a vasta tentativa de Lily em acordá-lo

- Ele está em sono bem profundo, deve ter bebido muito. MÉRLIN, VOCÊS DOIS VÃO FICAR PARADOS QUE NEM DOIS IDIOTAS OLHANDO O AMIGO DE VOCÊS NESSAS CONDIÇÕES?

- O que quer que façamos?- Sirius perguntou incerto

- Levá-lo para o dormitório seria o mais sensato, não acha?

James se abaixou antes que a namorada acabasse com a raça dele e o pegou por um dos braços, enquanto Sirius o imitou resmungando do outro lado de Remus.

No caminho de volta para a Torre, muitos amassos entre diversos alunos e alguns caidos por ali também e discussões hora e outra entre Lily e Sirius.

- Aí, Monitora-Chefe, não irá fazer algo em relação aos alunos depravados, tarados e bêbados pelos corredores?- Sirius perguntou irônico. Lily, que andava com Emy na frente dos marotos, se virou sorrindo

- A partir do momento que eu peguei aquele diploma, sou apenas Lily Evans e não mais a sua babá!

- Tem como os dois pararem? Não agüento mais, por Mérlin...como vocês estão insuportáveis!- foi a vez de James explodir, já que Emy era quem sempre falava algo.

Lily e Sirius ficaram quietinhos até chegar na Sala Comunal.

* * *

Perto das masmorras, um grupo de formandos beirava pela sombra, conversando baixo. Após alguns minutos, uma figura mais corpulenta correu na direção deles. 

- Demorou demais...pensa que não temos o que fazer?- uma voz feminina ecoou baixa pelo corredor

- Me desculpe, mas foi difícil despistar o meu par.

- Trouxe a lista para nós, grifinório?- uma voz masculina se fez presente, fazendo o aluno atrasado tremer

- Sim, eu trouxe...são todos que consegui pegar durante a festa e mais alguns que eu já sabia.- o garoto entregou um pergaminho para a garota.

Um silêncio pairou quando a tal garota foi até uma das janelas ler o conteúdo do pergaminho. A cada linha, sua expressão de triunfo aumentava

- Oh, o Lord ficará eternamente grato por ter esses nomes. Penso que até teremos trabalho logo após sair de Hogwarts.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- o garoto grifinório perguntou com um pouco de tremor na voz

- Pensa um pouco, seu idiota...para que você acha que o Lord quer uma lista dos nomes das pessoas que pretendem seguir uma carreira que poderá atrapalhá-lo?

- Bem, eu tenho as minhas sugestões.

- Se elas são: assustá-los, alertá-los e amedronta-los...você acertou! Mas...- ela voltou a atenção para o pergaminho- Aqui tem nomes incrivelmente bons, sabiam?- Ele se virou para o restante do grupo que estava quieto

- Cite alguns!- uma voz masculina pediu

- Vejam, Frank Longbottom, Beijo Fenwick, Emelina Vance, Dorcas Meadowes...dêem uma olhada, quase a "banda mágicamente estúpida" que tocou hoje está na lista...o Gideão e o irmãozinho dele, o Elifas Doge, Edgar Bones...e os melhores...Lily Evans, Sirius Black e James Potter!

Um sorriso maligno passou pelo rosto de todos, menos do tal grifinório.

- O Lord ficará tão feliz em saber do Potter nessa lista!- outra voz feminina sussurrou agora

- Melhor ainda é ver um Black no meio disso!

- Sirius não é considerado um "Black", seu inútil! Não suje o nome da minha família assim...mas é interessante ver o meu priminho por aqui

- E a sangue-ruim também!

- Sim, e a sangue-ruim!- ela concordou.- Seria interessante ter Lily Evans como a primeira da lista, não acham? Vou falar com o Lord e ver se tiramos a cara de felicidade daquela ruiva ridícula o mais rápido possível!

As gargalhadas soaram alto pelo corredor sem nem se inportarem se Filch os pegariam.

* * *

O Sol invadiu o quarto e bateu certeiro o rosto dele. Percebeu que uma dor de cabeça incrivelmente forte começava e sentiu vontade de gritar. 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os outros três marotos pularam assustados de suas camas, Sirius chegou a cair no chão, embolado com a sua coberta.

- O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou olhando para todos os lados com um tremor no rosto e se levantando lentamente.

- Nada...só senti vontade de gritar.- Remus sentou em sua cama e apoiou o rosto nas mãos

- Poderia ter pensado antes, Aluado...existem mais gente dormindo no dormitório e ficaríamos grato por não acordar desse jeito...sou muito novo para morrer do coração!- James deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro novamente e se cobriu por completo. Peter apenas se levantou e se trancou no banheiro sem nem olhar para os amigos, no que apenas Remus reparou

- O que aconteceu com ele?- perguntou ao vento, para quem quisesse responder enquanto vasculhava sua gaveta ao lado da cama atrás de uma poção para dor

- Ele quem, Aluado?- Sirius perguntou com uma voz cansada, sentado na cama, mas com os olhos fechados.

- Rabicho!

- Ainda insiste nisso, Lupin?- a voz de James saira totalmente abafada pelo cobertor. O maroto lupino virou um frasquinho por completo na boca antes de responder

- Eu me preocupo com ele, poxa. Parece que está sofrendo com alguma coisa e gostaria de ajudar

- Com o que poderia estar sofrendo? Não tem namorada, aparentemente não gosta de ninguem, viveu sob as nossas custas na escola e ela acabou...com o que estaria sofrendo?

- Essa é a questão, Almofadinhas...eu não sei o motivo e isso me deixa mais preocupado ainda.

- Se ele não quer falar, azar o dele. Nós perguntamos milhares de vezes e ele diz que não tem nada...não foi por falta de interesse que não ajudamos.- James disse saindo dos cobertores e de sua cama e indo até a janela olhar o tempo

- E quantas pessoas não sofrem caladas por ter vergonha, medo ou insegurança de falar o que está passando? Entendam o lado dele

- Nós entendemos, Aluado...e por isso mesmo que não fomos mais atrás...estamos dando espaço para ele. Se quiser, ele sabe que pode vir até a gente, que ajudaremos.- Sirius disse pegando a roupa que deixara separada de cima do seu malão. O barulho da porta do banheiro foi ouvida e Peter saiu cabisbaixo

- Está tudo bem com você?- Remus perguntou indo até ele

- Sim...só estou passando um pouco mal da festa, acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem.

- Ahh, cara...você não empestiou o banheiro, não né? Eu quero tomar banho!- Sirius pulou algumas bagunças no chão e foi direto para o banheiro. Peter sorriu de leve e meneou a cabeça como resposta. Sentiria falta disso tudo.

* * *

No quarto das garotas, estava tudo impecávelmente arrumado: as camas feitas, o quarto e o banheiro limpos, as janelas fechadas e as malas já perto da porta. Mas nem tudo é perfeito 

- Estamos atrasadas, meninas...estamos perdendo o café da manhã já e não quero perder o Expresso também!- Alice batia palmas para as amigas terminarem de calçar os sapatos e de verificar se não haviam esquecido nada.

- Estamos prontas já, Alice querida.- Emy fechou sua mala após jogar alguns objetos dentro. Lily amarrava seu tênis e Marlene estava sentada em sua cama, olhando para o nada- Hey, Marlene, levanta daí.

A garota não sabia, mas apenas ter as palavras dirigidas a ela, começou a sentir as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos instantâneamente.

- Eu não merecia aquilo!- agora estava aos prantos. As amigas se viraram para ela- Eu fui uma ótima parceira, dancei muito bem, sorria, não estava de mal humor e nem pisei no pé dele...por que me usou daquele jeito? Me fez sentir uma atração tão grande por ele...eu acho que poderia dar uma coisa tão legal entre a gente, mas ele arruinou tudo...TU-DO!

A garota se jogou de costas na cama. Lily, Emy e Alice foram até ela e a abraçaram.

- Lene, você viu o estado em que ele estava, não viu? Eu conheço Remus John Lupin o suficiente para te dizer que se não fosse pela bebida, não teria feito aquilo.- a ruiva disse passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga

- Mas isso não apaga o fato dele ter beijado Dorcas Meadowes tempo depois de ter me beijado...eu o odeio!

- Mas, Lene...escuta bem, o Remus é uma...

- É UMA PRAGA, UM IDIOTA, UM RETARDADO...QUERO QUE SEJA BANIDO DA TERRA!- Marlene berrou cortando Emy, fazendo as amigas irem para trás assustadas

- Não é assim, amiga- Alice disse calma

- É assim sim! Não adianta falar nada a favor dele, porque não adiantará!- ela se levantou da cama, enxugou as lágrimas e cruzou os braços nervosa- Agora vamos logo, porque quero ir embora.- deu as costas e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

* * *

Todos se encaminhavam para o Expresso já na estação de Hogsmead. As despedidas foram difíceis para os setimanistas e muitas lágrimas foram derrubadas. Em uma certa cabine, um silêncio dominava todos os ocupantes. Lily,James e Remus em um dos bancos e Sirius, Emy e Peter no outro. Sem falara nada, cada um com seu pensamento, com a sua angústia de não voltar para o Castelo no começo de Setembro e de terem grande responsabilidades a partir daquele momento que saísse das "saias de Dumbledore". O trem começara a se mexer e a gritaria e a conversa dos alunos invadiam a cabine. 

- Pois é!- Sirius disse se mexendo no banco já incomodado pelo silêncio de todos

- Acho que vou dar uma volta por ai.- Peter se levantou sob os olhos dos amigos e saiu da cabine

- Éééé!- Foi a vez de James balbuciar algo

- Não deveríamos estar assim, ou deveríamos? Vamos sair para comemorar com essas caras de bunda?- Remus resmungou

- Você pode ter cara de bunda, Sirius Black não!- o próprio respondeu

- Posso até estar, mas pela ressaca que eu ainda estou...já você, não sei quem te enganou dizendo que não tem.

- Acho que nem deveriamos sair para comemorar nesse ânimo que estamos- Lily disse pela primeira vez e deitando a cabeça no ombro de James- Por que não deixamos isso para outro dia?

- Talvez você esteja certa, ruiva...poderemos adiar a comemoração!- Emy disse apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos

- É, pode ser...combinamos algo semana que vem, ok?- James perguntou

- Combinado!- todos disseram. Um novo silêncio pairou, quando Sirius se lembrou de algo de repente

A viagem longa não foi tão divertida quanto normalmente era. Foi quieta a maior parte do tempo, triste em outras e alegres nos momentos "nostalgia".

Quando o céu já estava escuro e as luzes do trem já acesas, perceberam que estavam chegando em Londres. Desembarcaram do trem e formaram um roda ao lado dele, ocupando uma parte da estação movimentada. Eles se olhavam e pareciam se comunicar pelos olhares. Lily sentia que as lágrimas não poderiam ser seguradas por muito tempo e sentiu a primeira escorrer quando viu a primeira escorrer no rosto de Emy, ao seu lado. A ruiva também percebeu que Remus abaixou a cabeça para esconder a que escorria pelo seu rosto, enquanto James e Sirius ainda encaravam os amigos com um sorriso fraco nos rostos

- Qual é, gente...iremos nos ver sempre, não perderemos contato nunca! Parece que estamos indo para a forca- Sirius disse com a voz um pouco fraca

- Mas viver sem vocês no meu dia-a-dia será praticamente um enforcamento.- Lily disse sorrindo, para logo depois, ter as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar. James a puxou e a aconchegou em seus braços

- Se alguém aqui não mantiver contato, as consequências serão das piores...fiquem cientes disso!- James disse e depositou um beijo na cabeça da namorada

- Ahh, cara...odeio despedidas!- Sirius disse e, por incrível que pareça, uma lágrima saltou dos olhos azuis do maroto, fazendo todos ficarem levemente supresos. Emy se aproximou dele e limpou a lágrima com as costas da mão e depois o abraçou.

- Eu vou sentir tanta saudade de vocês!- Lily puxou James e fez os abraços individuais se tornar apenas um. Muitas pessoas se esforçavam para passarem ao lado daquele abraço-conjunto formado no meio de todos, mas os cinco não ligavam...apenas ficaram escutando as fungadas e assistiam as lágrimas caindo no chão de cada um.

- Olha o que vocês fizeram...poxa, Sirius Black não pode ficar em público desse jeito, onde vai parar a minha moral?- a moroto fez os amigos soltarem uma curta risada, sem nem ao menos levantarem a cabeça ou se desgrudarem.

- Eu vou ser o que menos será visto...vou estar tão envolvido na minha história de ser professor, enquanto vocês se verão sempre na Academia de Auror...se vocês esquecerem de mim, me aguardem!- Remus limpou o rosto e se ergueu, fazendo todos o mesmo - Acho melhor irmos embora, antes que alagamos a estação com tanto choro.

- Você está chorando, Remus John Lupin...Sirius Black está apenas exprimindo tristeza.

- Larga de ser idiota, cachorrão! Você está aos prantos aí...arrisco dizer que é o que está chorando mais- James disse limpando as próprias lágrimas

- É melhor irmos mesmo, porque não iremos conseguir sair daqui nunca!- foi a vez de Emy, no que todos concordaram

- Eu vou levar a Lil até em casa...quer ir com a gente e depois nós vamos juntos para casa, Emy?

- Pontas, esqueceu que eu moro na sua casa também? Eu levo a Emy, você a Lil...

- E eu? Ninguém leva?- Remus fez um biquinho de ofendido

- Ah, querido, depois de levarmos as donzelas para casa, nós vamos direto para a sua!- James piscou galante para o amigo

- UI...ah, então vou deixar tudo preparado para vocês lá...estava começando a ficar com ciúmes dessas duas aí já.

- Nós sabemos que não somos páreo para você, Reminhus- Emy disse largando Sirius

- Ah, não...vamos logo...os momentos nostalgia estão começando a voltar na minha cabeça...vazam, vão embora logo!- Remus disse fazendo gestos com as mãos para se distanciarem

- Ok...então, semana que vem está combinado...haja o que houver, nós vamos sair juntos para comemorar, ok?- James perguntou. Todos assentiram

Após uma despedida "básica", como disse Sirius "Só para não ser pior, já que vamos nos ver ainda", eles foram para cantos diferentes após passarem pela plataforma 3/4. James e Lily esperavam um taxi na frente da estação enquanto viam de relance muitos conhecidos que, talvez, fosse a última vez que os veriam. James abraçou a ruiva e a apertou contra seu peito e depois lhe deu um beijo rápido

- Vou sentir tanta a sua falta, James.

- Você só sentirá se quiser.

- Do que está falando?

- Já já falaremos disso- o moreno sorriu enquanto dava sinal para um taxi.

Com o pouco trânsito de Domingo a noite, chegaram rápidos na casa dos Evans. James pagou ao motorista pela corrida, enquanto Lily tentava retirar seu malão do porta-malas. Após quase sair rolando pela rua quando conseguiu tirar o seu malão de lá e o de James, Lily se dirigia até os jardins de sua casa. Ficou mirando tudo a sua volta...mal acreditava que voltaria a se hospedar por ali e não por pouco tempo.

- Sua mãe ficará feliz em te ver chegando cedo hoje- James disse se aproximando e puxando os malões até a soleira da varanda.- E então...irá querer sentir a minha falta ou não?

* * *

Já em Riverside, Sirius levava seu malão e de Emy por magia, já que estavam em uma vila bruxa e já tinha idade para executar feitiços fora da escola. Pararam em frente dos portões da mansão dos Collen, tão linda e tão grande quanto da família Potter. 

- Bom, está devidamente entregue, Senhorita Collen!

- Ah, obrigada pela comparação à um objeto, Sr. Black.- Sirius sorriu

- Como você é bestinha. Bom, o que acha de sairmos amanhã? Se não tiver outra coisa importante para fazer, claro

- Podemos sim...vamos chamar James, a Lil e o Remus, aí nós vamos...

- Não, não...estou falando de nós dois...SÓ nós dois!

- E por que eu sairia apenas com você?

Sirius fez cara de interrogação

- Como "por que eu sairia apenas com você"? Você é a minha namorada, então eu acho que seria nada mais justo do que termos um temp...

- Perai...sua namorada? Quem te disse isso?

O maroto teve a sensação de que estava na Antártica pelado e jogaram um balde de água congelando em sua cabeça.

- Perai digo eu...o que foi ontem então? O beijo, quer dizer, os beijos...passamos a festa toda juntos, depois passamos a madrugada toda na Sala Comunal, nos beijando, nos abraçando, conversando, rindo...nos despedimos com beijo também...hoje de manhã te dei um selinho quando te vi e você não fez nada...agora me fala que não voltamos?

- É mais ou menos isso!- a morena respondeu desconcertada

- Vejam só, quem temia ser usada por Sirius Black acabou usando-o...gostou da sensação? De me fazer de idiota? De me fazer pensar que estávamos juntos de novo? Espero que tenha sido bom para você, porque não foi para mim!

Os malões cairám no chão fazendo ecoar o barulho. Sirius pegou o seu, deu as costas para Emy e seguiu para a casa ao lado, a mansão dos Potter

- Sirius, espera...vamos conversar- ela tentou, mas o maroto não parou e muito menos respondeu. Entrou pelos portões e sumiu da vista de Emy- Ah, droga...ele não entende!

A garota enfeitiçou seu malão e entrou correndo pelos jardins de sua casa.

* * *

- Que pergunta idiota, James...é claro que não quero sentir a sua falta.- Lily revirou os olhos 

- Então te proponho um jantar amanhã. Pode ser?- ele se encostou na varanda com os braços cruzados

- Mas o que um jantar poderia fazer para que eu não sentisse mais a sua falta?

James sorriu cúmplice e meneou a cabeça

- Aceita ou não, ruiva?

- Eu quero saber o que um jantar poderia fazer para que eu não sentisse mais a sua falta

- Você confia em mim ou não?

- Sim!

- Então apenas diga se aceita ou não o meu convite.

- Se eu perguntar mais mil vezes, você não irá me responder, né?

- Não!

- Então eu aceito sim!

- Te pego aqui as 21:00, combinado?

- Combinado!

Lily se aproximou do namorado e o beijou. James a puxou para colar os corpos e aprofundar o beijo no exato momento em que a porta da casa se abriu

- Pai, descobri o que são os barulhos aqui na varanda...é a sua filha mais nova em cenas perigosas!- Petúnia gritou para dentro da casa após pegar a irmã e o cunhado no amasso

Lily se separou de James como um foguete e ficou a quase cinco metros de distância enquanto Richard Evans aparecia no campo de visão dos dois

- Boa noite, Lily...James!- ele sorriu para os dois. Se virou para Petúnia- Estou vendo os dois conversando, Pety...o que tem demais? Não é isso o que você faz com Vernon?

- Mas pai, eles...

- Pety, entre, por favor.- sem discutir com o pai, ela entrou furiosa.- Pensei que voltariam mais tarde hoje.

- Sim, mas prefirimos deixar para outro dia a comemoração- Lily disse já aliviada

- Não quer entrar, James? O jantar está quase pronto

- Preciso voltar para casa...obrigado pelo convite.

- Ok, vou deixar vocês se despedirem...Boa noite, James!- Richard apertou a mão do moreno e depois fechou a porta

- Bom, então é isso...nos veremos amanhã.- Lily sorriu

- Sim. Boa noite, ruivinha.- o moreno beijou a testa da namorada e depois lhe deixou um selinho- Ás 21:00 estarei aqui.

- Estarei esperando.

- Te amo!- ele lhe mandou um sorriso e segurou seu malão

- Eu também te amo- ela sorriu de volta

James assentiu feliz, olhou para os lados e depois desaparatou.

Lily entrou sorrindo em casa e se deparou com sua mãe no sofá, com a aparência um pouco pior do que estava na formatura...talvez a maquiagem estivesse disfarçando naquele dia. No mesmo momento, o sorriso desapareceu, largou o malão e se aproximou. Shane tirou os olhos da televisão quando a filha se postou ao seu lado

- Olá, minha querida!- ela se levantou, com certa dificuldade e abraçou a filha

- Como você está, mãe?

- Eu não direi que estou bem, mas estou feliz em te ter em casa novamente.- ela abraçou a filha e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha- James não quis entrar?

- Teve que voltar para casa. Amanhã virá aqui para me levar para jantar e você o verá. Petúnia que está fazendo o jantar?

- Sim. E seu cunhado está chegando para filar a bóia semanal que sempre faz.

- Oh, acho que não quero participar desse jantar..se importa se eu ficar no meu quarto?

- Eu gostaria que você participasse, mas se não quer, ninguém te obrigará.

Lily saiu da sala, abraçou seu pai ao encontrá-lo no hall e subiu para o seu quarto. Quando entrou e viu tudo arrumado, se jogou na cama e começou a chorar piedosamente. Não podia acreditar que sua mãe estava quase a abandonando e que agora não voltaria mais para Hogwarts. Se sentou de repente e limpou as lágrimas já imaginando que sua mãe a ouvira chorar...a única coisa que queria era causar mais sofrimento para a sua mãe.

* * *

James chegou em sua casa silenciosa. As luzes ainda estava acesas e imaginava que o jantar estava acontecendo algumas curvas e portas por ali. Deixou seu malão no hall e foi atrás de alguém pela casa. Encontrou todos, incluindo Sirius, na sala de jantar. 

- Pensei que demoraria mais!- Julia Potter disse e James foi até ela lhe beijando e fazendo o mesmo com o pai. O moreno se virou e viu seu avô, sentado ao lado de seu pai, com a pior aparência que já o havia encontrado.

- Tudo bem, vô?- ele abraçou o Sr. Phillip

- Não do jeito que gostaria, mas estou levando.

James sorriu fraco e se sentou ao lado de Sirius

- Seu vô parece péssimo, cara...sabe o que ele tem?- Sirius sussurrou para o maroto

- Ainda não, mas já sabia que ele estava doente, porém, não imaginava que era grave. Deixa isso para lá, não quero pensar nisso. Pensei que iria te encontrar só mais tarde...que iria aproveitar um pouco a noite com a Emy

Sirius bufou rindo ironicamente

- Depois conversamos, Pontas...depois...se falarmos sobre isso, perderei a fome.

- Então vou mudar de assunto...vem comigo amanhã de tarde fazer uma compra?

- Que compra?

- Um anel!

- Para que um anel?

- Almofadinhas, por amor à Mérlin, não seja tão ignorante assim...eu sei que você é um cachorro e não um burro.

- Ah, eu vou lá saber porque raios você quer comprar um...- o moreno parou de falar surpreso e se virou para o amigo. James assentiu sorrindo

- É isso mesmo.

- MAS JÁ?

Os pais de James e seu avô pararam a conversa de imediato e viraram para os dois marotos

* * *

- Não, esse não!- James dissera pela nona vez para a mulher da loja de jóias. A atendente recolheu o anel dourado e uma pedra vermelha e foi atrás de outro 

- Você não acha que está sendo muito perfeccionista com esse bendito anel?- Sirius perguntou pasando a mão em um colar de diamantes e se distanciando logo após ver o salgado preço

- Não acho, porque não vou pegar qualquer coisinha bonitinha que eu ver. E você diz isso, porque levou um baita fora ontem e não tem a Emy para lhe dar um anel- Sirius apenas respondeu com o seu dedo médio

- A Lil não é de se impressionar com jóias, Pontas!- Remus disse atrás dele. James e Sirius arrastaram o amigo para a loja também, pois ele era o mais sensato e seria uma ótima pessoa para dar conselhos...segundo James.

- Eu sei, Aluado, mas eu já falei que não quero pouca coisa.

- Temos esse daqui, senhor. Prata, com pequenos rubis.- a atendente voltou com outro anel. O moreno pegou e o analisou

- Não combina com ela.

- Como não combina? Esse daí é tão bonito que até na mão da minha mãe ficaria lindo- Sirius disse indignado

- Mas não combina, oras. Nossa, é a quarta loja de hoje e não achei nada até agora- James agarrou o colarinho de Sirius e o chacoalhou- Eu preciso do anel até hoje a noite!- ele largou o amigo e, no mesmo instante, seus olhos se dirigiram para uma parte da prateleira, ao alto, onde algo brilhava muito.- Me deixa ver aquele?- e apontou para o alto

- Senhor, eu acho...

- Me deixa ver!

A atendente puxou uma das escadas e retirou o anel da estante.

- É esse! Eu quero esse!- James pegou o anel

- É prata pura com cristais entalhados.- a mulher disse e fez questão de virar a etiqueta do preço para James ver- E como vê, é uma das peças mais caras da loja

- E deixam escondido? Deveriam deixar a mostra um anel tão lindo como esse- Remus disse

- Nosso patrão preferiu deixa-lo fora de vista, porque muitos querem levar, mas não tem dinheiro..e as vezes nos trazem problema. Nossa ordem é mostrar apenas para os com mais dotes.- a mulher ia pegando o anel da mão de James para guardar, mas ele afastou a mão

- Quer dizer que me acha com cara de quem pede, de quem escolhe muito, de quem é perfeccionista e não tem dinheiro para pagar?

- Não é exatamente isso, Senhor.

- Pois espero que não seja mesmo, pois tenho dinheiro para comprar quantos eu quiser desse anel, minha cara.- ele entregou o anel para ela- Por favor, embrulho especial!

Com o rosto corado e totalmente sem graça, a mulher foi embrulhar o anel.

- Precisava falar assim com a coitada?- Remus perguntou

- Qual é...ela vem tentando tachar as pessoas em níveis sociais? Que loja mais ridícula...não voltarei mais aqui!

Os três sairam da loja após James pagar uma fortuna pelo anel e foram direto para a mansão dos Potter preparar James psicológicamente para o pedido.

- Pontas, calma...é só você ajoelhar e pedir.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas...Pontas, você tem que ser romântico, cara...de preferência, tem que ter música de fundo, bem relaxante.

- Vocês acham que ela aceita?- Sirius perguntou. James virou para ele quase quebrando o pescoço enquanto colocava a gravata e Remus até deslizou um pouco para fora da cama

- Vocês acham que há esse perigo? Digo, ela diz que me ama, eu acredito...ela sabe que eu a amo...por que ela não aceitaria? Nossa, e se eu levar uma bota?- James tirava a gravata nervoso

- Pontas, não liga para ele...você está certo em tudo o que disse, menos a parte da bota, ok? Agora coloca essa gravata ai direitinho e termina de se arrumar, porque são 20:15.

- Atrasado! Caramba, estou atrasado já.

Sirius olhou em cima da cômoda e viu a caixa preta

- Pontas, por que desembrulhou a caixinha?

- Porque não vou entregar com o embrulho...tem que ser só a caixinha, para dar aquele suspense, entende?

- Então por que pediu para a mulher embrulhar?

- Para ve-la tendo todo aquele trabalho depois daquele showzinho dela e ter o gosto de tirar o embrulho em casa e jogar fora!

- Quanta maldade nesse coraçãozinho.

* * *

Faltavam cinco minutos para às 21:00 e James já estava pronto com o seu terno impecável e a caixinha preta segura no bolso do paletó. Respirou fundo e olhou para os amigos 

- Me desejem sorte!- ele piscou

- Quebre a perna, Pontas!- Remus disse piscando também

- Se a ruiva não aceitar, eu tenho certeza que esse anel ficará lindo no meu dedo, Pontinhas!

- Pode deixar, Almofadinhas...se ela não aceitar, te peço em casamento!

E logo em seguida, James desaparatou de seu quarto.

- Cara, espero que a Lil aceite mesmo, senão a frustração dele será enorme- Remus sentou na cama do moreno

- Ela não será nem louca de dizer não.

- De Lily Evans...podemos esperar tudo! Aliás, falando em esperar tudo...e essa história da Emy que nos contou, hein? O que deu nela, cara?

- Aluado, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que passou na cabeça daquela maluca lá. No baile, mil maravilhas...ontem, a perfeita desgraça.

- Você está assim, porque sentiu o gostinho de ser a vítima e não ser Sirius Black, O Ferrador de Corações.

- Vai te catar, Aluado! Hmm...te contei que vi um ótimo apartamento em Londres?

- Sério? Está mesmo com a idéia de se mudar?

- Claro..principalmente agora com o Pontas noivando com a ruivinha. Está um preço ótimo e Andrômeda me disse que está em ótimo estado. Ela me mandou um carta hoje cedo, sabe? Pedi para ela verificar isso para mim e já que estou com uma bela fortuninha guardada com a morte do meu querido titio, essa vai ser baba!

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sirius e Remus ainda no quarto do maroto, conversavam depois de já terem jogado Snap, jogos de cartas de trouxas que Remus ensinara e até enfeitiçado coisas pelo quarto para James ser pego. Quando estavam já sendo invadidos pelo sono e indo cada um para seu quarto, a porta se escancarou batendo forte na parede e fazendo os dois darem um salto. 

James entrou, tirando a gravata enquanto tinha o rosto vermelho.

- Pontas?- Sirius disse totalmente amedrontado de ser atacado pelo amigo. James não respondeu e continou a tirar o terno.

Quando o paletó foi tirado, o moreno vasculhou os bolsos, tirou a caixinha preta de um deles e arremesou na parede. Sirius e Remus se olharam surpresos, enquanto o terceiro maroto sentava em sua cama e...começava a chorar com a cabeça abaixada e os braços apoiados nas pernas.

James dava a impressão de ser uma criança que acabara de perder o brinquedo favorito e que sua vida dependesse daquilo. Se tivesse um pingo de orgulho no momento, não se permitiria chorar daquele jeito. Soluçava e sentia dores batendo em sua cabeça como se fosse uma parede em construção.

Agora seus amigos não podiam mais apenas observar, os dois se ajoelharam em sua frente sentindo vontade de chorar apenas vendo o amigo naquele estado lastimável.

- Por Mérlin, James...o que aconteceu?- Remus perguntou com um tom desesperado na voz.

James não respondeu.

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Epílogo! Dia 12/06. Dia do meu aniversário feliz! : _**


	21. Epílogo!

**N/A: MINHA ÚLTIMA 'N/A' DE APRENDIIIII!!! Oohhh...que triste isso! snif snif Ah, fala sério...acho que ninguém lê isso! _/ pensando seriamente/_ Booommm...eu não vou agradecer review por review...acho que depois desse tempo todo, é melhor fazer um agradecimento geral, se importam?**

**///Eu quero agradecer, do fundo do meu coração mesmo, a TODAS vocês, meninas lindas e amadas pela Fê, que me acompanharam nessa minha fic aqui..a minha xodó...por todo esse tempo! Por perderem aquele momentinho na net para ler os capítulos dessa pessoa feliz que vos escreve, por ficar alguns segundinhos...alguns minutinhos...escrevendo review tbm...para me deixar mais feliz. E vou até fazer uma confissão (bestinha, mas...) para vocês...é uma coisa que eu considerei meio engraçada, pq, tipo...a cada vez que eu escrevia...sem noção...alguma coisa acontecia igual na minha vida! oO Até achava que estava escrevendo o meu destino (isso parece ser brega, mas é a verdade). Tanta coisa que escrevi nessa fic...sendo insano, chato, feliz ou triste...aconteceu na minha vida. Claro que não foi tudo, mas muitas coisas sim. E, pelo o que eu estou escrevendo...eu estou vendo que vai acontecer a mesma coisa comigo daqui alguns dias. Mas isso não importa agora, deixa para lá, meu foco agora são vocês:) Meus sinceros agradecimentos para todas vocês por lerem, outras por me aguentarem falando besteira no msn...consegui amigas ótimas, raras e graciosas graças a essa fic e espero que venham mais. OBRIGADA, PESSOINHAS FELIIIZES...PARA VOCÊS, EU BATO PALMAS!**_ /aplaudindo/_

**Muuuito feliiz...vocês me deixam muuuito feliiz:)**

**Bom, epílogo...explicação do motivo do James ter ficado tão em choque (meu Deus...só faltaram me matar aushaushaush) e...daqui alguns dias, já coloco o trailer da outra fic "Só com VOCÊ", ok? Espero que acompanhem!**

**Obs: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA MIIIIMM!!!!! uauashaushaushas**

**Beijoosss, meus anjos! **

**Até mais!**

* * *

James andava pela rua com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, o anel perfeito para sua namorada em seu paletó e um ramo de rosas vermelhas e cheirosas nos braços. Estava entrando na rua da namorada e parecia que seu coração disparava a cada passo. 

_"É isso aí, James... não precisa desse nervosismo todo, afinal, é a Lily. A sua Lily. Vamos lá, estamos chegando... Faltam apenas quatro casas. Mérlin, faça a ruiva aceitar meu pedido... Céus, se ela aceitar, sou capaz de casar na semana que vem! Três casas. Para de tremer, perna idiota! Caramba, irá apenas pedir sua namorada em casamento, poxa. Duas casas. A luz do quarto dela acabou de se apagar... Deve estar descendo para me esperar na sala. Uma casa. Já ouço algumas vozes da casa dela... Tem visitas?" _

James entrou nos jardins da casa de Lily, subiu os pequenos degraus da varanda e quando sua mão estava a menos de vinte centímetros da campainha, a porta se abriu. Seu queixo caiu, junto com as rosas, no chão.

- O que raios está fazendo aqui?- foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após ver Jacob, seu primo, sair da casa da sua namorada...com a própria atrás dele.

- Olá, vetter!- Jacob sorriu rápido, para que Lily não visse sua expressão de triunfo ao ver a cara bestificada de James.

- Boa noite, James!- Lily disse, com seu rosto choroso, ele percebeu, e deu um beijo no namorado.

- O que ele estava fazendo na sua casa?

- Lily, nos falamos depois então. Muito obrigado pelo chá - Jacob depositou um beijo na bochecha da garota e depois seguiu caminho por onde James acabara de vir

- Entre, James.

O moreno entrou como um furacão, esquecendo do buquê caído na varanda. Ouviu a ruiva fechar a porta e começou a passar as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos, os bagunçando mais. Ele se virou para ela e achou um absurdo por ela estar sorrindo

- Você está lindo!- ela disse. Uma mágoa o invadiu por nem ter reparado antes no belo vestido azul-claro que ela vestia e o quanto ela estava deslumbrante

- E você, maravilhosa!- ele deu uma olhada por toda a sala e apurou os ouvidos para ver se ouvia algo pela casa- Seus pais?

Ela suspirou fundo, o conduzindo para a sala e dividiram o sofá.

- Minha mãe passou mal hoje de tarde e estão no hospital! Não me deixaram ir e também tinha que te esperar.

- Eu entenderia se você preferisse ir para lá.

- Agora não adianta mais, eu não sei onde fica e se eu for atrás da Petúnia para perguntar, ela não m...

- Espera! Você estava aqui na sua casa sozinha com Jacob?

- James, agora não é hora para ciúmes, ok?

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Eu já volto!- a ruiva se levantou e foi em direção da cozinha.

James se remexeu milhares de vezes no sofá tão confortável dos Evans, o que demonstrava que não se mexia tanto por desconforto, mas por nervosismo pelo pedido, por ter visto seu primo sair dali a pouco tempo e por ver a bandeja de chá na mesa central. Olhou o relógio em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá que marcava nove e quinze. Remexeu-se de novo e Lily apareceu sorridente.

- Venha até aqui, gostaria de saber se aprova. - ela fez um gesto com o dedo indicador para que ele a seguisse e se levantou. Lily abriu a porta da cozinha e James sorriu ao ver o ambiente iluminado apenas com velas e uma bela mesa de jantar para dois que estava devidamente posta no meio. O lugar ficara alaranjado devido às luzes e dava um ar romântico...do jeito que ele precisava. Tirou a varinha de seu paletó e fez um aceno com ela, fazendo com que uma música invadisse a cozinha, seguindo a dica de Remus.

- Esperava te levar a um restaurante, mas como você fez essa surpresa...precisava do toque final!- ela sorriu e se dirigiu até a mesa - Opa, espere, senhorita!- James foi até a cadeira e puxou para Lily se sentar

- Obrigada!

James se sentou logo em seguida na frente da ruiva. Foi o momento exato para sentir suas mãos voltarem a tremer

- O que teremos no cardápio?- ele perguntou depositando o guardanapo no colo

- Teremos culinária grega...aprendi com a minha mãe uma vez, nas férias do quinto para o sexto ano... é Kleftiko!

- Aquele cordeiro marinado com alho e limão? – ele perguntou sonhador

- Exatamente!- ela disse enquanto levantava a tampa do prato principal e o cheiro chegar até os narizes - Conhece culinária grega?

- Já viajei para lá umas duas vezes com o meu avô. - James disse enquanto se levantou para servir a si e a namorada

- E como ele está? O que tem?

- Não sei o que tem, meu pai não quis me contar, mas ele está bem ruinzinho.

O começo do jantar se passou maravilhosamente bem. James esquecera quase completamente de ter visto o primo saindo da casa da namorada e estava mais focado no que iria fazer e em como Lily estava com vontade de dizer algo, pois diversas vezes abrira a boca e desistira logo depois.

O prato dele se esvaziou pela segunda vez e, já satisfeito, assistia a namorada terminar a refeição. Ela desviou o olhar do prato e o encarou.

- James, você tem algo para me dizer?

- Sim. E você também tem algo para me dizer?- ela largou o garfo e a faca no prato e respirou fundo

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Pode falar, Lil.

- Prefiro que você fale primeiro.

James se levantou, pegou sua cadeira e a colocou ao lado da ruiva, de frente para ela, para que a mesa não os separasse mais. Ela se virou para ele, enquanto James segurava as mãos de Lily.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe?

- Sei.

- Por você, eu faria qualquer coisa...eu largaria tudo se esse "tudo" me impedisse de ficar com você...eu me arriscaria por você se algo te ameaçasse, eu daria a minha vida em troca da sua...eu...nossa, eu nunca imaginei que poderia sentir algo assim por alguém antes...pensava que isso só servia para os meus pais, sei lá...mas você me mostrou que pode ser diferente e que é isso o que eu quero!

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas a cada palavra solta do maroto em sua frente e sentia seu coração disparado.

- Você me ama, Lily Evans? Seja a mais sincera possível...você me ama de verdade?

- Sem dúvidas que te amo e te amo muito. Eu faria tudo o que você disse e muito mais. - ela disse um pouco chorosa e sorrindo, o fazendo sorrir também.

Ele escorregou pela cadeira até ficar de joelhos no chão, em frente à ruiva, e manteve o contato visual com ela, enquanto a caixinha preta saia de seu paletó e ela nem percebera. Ele levantou a mão, os olhos dela pousaram sobre a caixinha e sorriu embaraçada. Ele a abriu e o efeito das velas nos pequenos cristais se refletiu nos olhos verdes dela.

- Se diz que me ama a esse ponto... Então casa-se comigo?

Ela ficou mirando os olhos esperançosos do namorado, deixando passar um turbilhão de pensamentos pela sua cabeça um pouco confusa. Quando a esperança dos olhos dele estava sendo substituída pelo desespero da demora da resposta, ela sorriu.

- Caso!

O sorriso dele se alargou como nunca. Os dentes perfeitamente alinhados estavam à mostra, demonstrando a imensa felicidade que lhe tomou. Ele mal acreditara que o peso que tinha nas costas pelo medo dela não aceitar se fora e que agora era noivo de Lily Evans.

Ele retirou o anel da caixinha, segurou a mão direita da ruiva, o colocou delicadamente no dedo anelar e depois depositou um beijo.

- Eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz, Lily!

- Você já me faz!

Ele levantou e deu beijos seguidos nela de felicidade para depois se sentar novamente de frente a ela, a encarando, quase não acreditando em tudo aquilo.

- Agora que eu já disse o que eu queria e antes de comemorar mesmo, está na sua vez de contar algo. - ele se endireitou na cadeira, segurando as duas mãos da ruiva, enquanto o sorriso dela ia se dissipando aos poucos.

- É algo sério, James!

- Depois de agora, posso agüentar tudo.

Lily mirou o chão por uns instantes para procurar as palavras certas e tentar fazer com que o namorado a entendesse.

- Eu... – ela parou de falar. Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca novamente, mas demorou em emitir algum som – Nós saímos de Hogwarts e vamos tentar a vida como Aurores...é o que eu mais quero...

- Sim, e começará nessa segunda as inscrições!- ele a cortou feliz - Vamos juntos e assim nós pod...

- Me deixa terminar, James, por favor.

- Me desculpe.

- Eu não sou sangue puro e corro certos perigos por isso e também por meter o bedelho em muita coisa que não deveria na escola.

- De novo com essa história de puro sangue, Lily?

- Me deixe falar, James, por Mérlin!

- Ok!

- Eu... Estou sendo ameaçada!

- AMEAÇADA? POR QUEM?

- Pelos seguidores de Voldemort!Calma, me deixe terminar - ela disse quando viu que James iria recomeçar a falar – Um deles, dos seguidores, mandou uma carta anônima muito estranha para a Central de Aurores e... e...eu e a minha família... – as lágrimas, agora de tristeza, começaram a rolar pelo rosto da ruiva – Estamos lá, James!

- Como você sabe disso, Li? Espera, como saberia disso? Te mandaram alguma carta falando isso? Porque podem estar querendo brincar com você.

- Não, não...

- Me mostra.

- Jacob!

- O que tem ele?

- Ele me avisou! Depois da formatura, ele foi para a Central de Aurores aqui de Londres e acabou caindo nesse caso e viu o meu nome.

- Isso é ridículo! Como um comensal iria fazer isso? Seria muito estúpido e burro, por favor...ele está querendo mostrar que é o bonzão, Lily, o Jacob.

- Deixa de implicar com ele, deixa esse ciúmes besta e acredite nele...ele não brincaria com coisa séria.

- Ele é nojento. Tem coragem de fazer qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção.

- Então isso é de família, caso se lembre, você fazia de tudo para ter a atenção em Hogwarts. – James a olhou incrédulo

- Não venha me comparar com ele, Lily!

- Então pare com essa criancice.

- Não é criancice. Eu não creio que caiu na ladainha dele, juro que não acredito. - ele se levantou e foi até a pia, ficando de costas para ela. Lily também se levantou, mas ficou no mesmo lugar.

- Você acha que ele contaria uma mentira que eu pudesse verificar depois? Perceba o que está falando, James, pelo amor. Ele estava em choque, quase tão preocupado como eu estou. Caramba, é a minha família que corre perigo! Minha mãe, que está doente, meu pai que faz de tudo para ajudá-la e, por mais que nos odiemos, a minha irmã. Prometi que não deixaria que nada acontecesse para a minha mãe...quero que ela viva bastante ainda, que aproveite bastante.

- Lily, acorda, isso é impossível! – James alterara a voz sem olhar para ela ainda. A ruiva sentiu uma raiva a dominar, assim como havia dominado o namorado/noivo.

- Eu vou para a Alemanha!- ela disse como se tivesse acabado de decidir e que tinha certeza absoluta do que dizia

Ele se virou muito rápido e bateu a cabeça no armário ao lado da pia. Massageou o local e olhou para ela

- Você vai para onde?- ele cerrou os olhos dando dois passos à frente

- Alemanha!- ela disse firme, mesmo sentindo arrepios quando ele a olhava daquele jeito.

- O que você irá fazer lá? Com quem? Por que 'Alemanha'?

- Minha família está sendo ameaçada por eu querer me formar Auror aqui na Inglaterra...você está entendendo? Eles nem vivem com magia, mas estão sendo ameaçados graças a mim!

- E eles deixarão de ser ameaçados se você for para a Alemanha?- perguntou com tom irônico.

- Eu irei! Já decidi. Além do que, estarei segura por lá também. Jacob me ofereceu...

- Aaah, então foi idéia do Santo Jacob? Ele quer te levar com ele! Céus, acabei de te pedir em casamento!

- Isso não anula o fato de estarmos noivos.

- Eu não quero que você vá!- ele disse de repente, apontando o dedo para ela. Ela abriu a boca surpresa

- Você é meu noivo, não meu pai! Quem decide o que eu faço sou eu.

- Estou tentando não te deixar fazer uma burrice. Você estará segura com Dumbledore por perto e não por meia dúzia de alemãozinhos.

- Eu já tenho uma vaga garantida por lá...emprego, um lugar para morar.

- Até moradia? Irá dividir a cama com o meu primo?- James cuspiu as palavras fazendo a raiva de Lily aumentar ainda mais.

- Seu idiota, pense antes de falar algo.

- E vejo que vocês combinaram direitinho isso, pois já tem tudo disponível. MERDA!- ele deu um murro na mesa, no que tudo que estava em cima pulasse um centímetro.

Lily respirou fundo diversas vezes para se acalmar e deixar que as idéias se firmassem direito em sua cabeça, pois não queria continuar com essa discussão.

- Estou fazendo isso por nós, mesmo que você não acredite. Se você estivesse comigo se me atacassem, iria virar alvo também...eu nunca me perdoaria.

- Se eu estivesse com você se, por um acaso muito estranho, te atacassem, eu te defenderia até morrer.

- Essa é a questão, eu não quero que aconteça algo com você...quero me casar com você, construir uma família e continuar feliz do jeito que sou ao seu lado.

- E você quer acabar com todos esses nossos planos para poder se mudar com ele. Isso é inaceitável! Prefere ir com Jacob, a ficar aqui comigo. Lily...nossa – ele parou de falar, controlando a raiva e passando as mãos pelo rosto – Obrigado pelo jantar, Evans!

James arrumou o paletó, guardou a caixinha preta, vazia, no bolso e se dirigiu para fora da cozinha e Lily foi atrás.

- Espera, por favor...conversando assim, não conseguiremos nada.

- Quer conseguir o que? Convencer-me de que as intenções do meu primo são as melhores quando ele te tira de mim? De que estará mais segura lá do que aqui? De que após nem cinco minutos de virar minha noiva, me diz que vai embora? Queria que eu gritasse e desse pulinhos felizes em torno da mesa com essas notícias?

- Queria que me apoiasse com essa situação difícil para mim. - ela encarou o chão do hall, enquanto James se segurava para não abraçá-la.

- O que eu mais quero é te ver segura e despreocupada. Tentei fazer você se sentir assim por anos em Hogwarts. Quando sonserinos vinham te atormentar, quando o Snape lhe dirigia a palavra com coisas que você não era, não é e nunca será e sempre disse para que não pensasse que poderia ser atacada assim, por seguidores de Voldemort. Sempre me preocupei com o que achava ou sentia, mas você não está dando valor a tudo isso, pois indo embora, estará jogando fora todo o meu trabalho de querer te proteger e tudo passará ter sido em vão. Não te garanto que estará 100 por cento protegida por aqui, mas isso não quer dizer que estará melhor lá... Principalmente sem estarmos juntos para aproveitarmos! – James abriu a porta e deu um passo para sair

- Eu nunca deixarei de te amar, James!- ela disse com a voz fraca, mas o fazendo ouvir e o parando.

- Você sabe que eu nunca deixarei de te amar também...você é a mulher da minha vida...mas isso o que está fazendo é... é...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e saiu da casa, sem olhar para trás. Lily ficou parada na porta, vendo James andar apressado pela escuridão e desaparatar quando já estava alguns metros de distância de sua casa.

_**Uma hora antes.**_

Seus pais haviam saído à uma hora para que Shane fosse atendida no hospital por estar passando tão mal, Petúnia saíra para a casa do namorado a quase ao mesmo tempo de seus pais e ela ficara sozinha. Estava sentada no sofá, assistindo televisão, revivendo sua história-trouxa e esperando que desse o horário do namorado chegar. Acabara de tomar seu banho e já estava devidamente pronta... devidamente adiantada. Parou em um canal com um programa de auditório totalmente sem nexo, mal prestara atenção nas pessoas jogando tortas nas outras... Até que a campainha soou.

Revirando os olhos, ela se levantou, colocou as pantufas que havia tirado para jogar os pés no sofá e se dirigiu até a porta. Virou a chave e a abriu, fazendo seu queixo cair por completo. Lá estava o lindo moreno, com seus olhos belamente azuis claros e seu sempre impecável traje.

- Jacob, que surpresa!- ela abraçou o primo do namorado que não estava sorridente como sempre esteve ao encontrar a ruiva.

- Lily, como você abre a porta desse jeito sem perguntar quem é ou nem se quer olhar antes por alguma janela?- ela o soltou um pouco confusa

- Eu me esqueci, mas esse bairro não é perigoso.

- Eu posso entrar? Porque eu tenho algo bem sério para conversar com você que talvez mude seu conceito.

Lily sentiu ficar com a boca aberta de espanto, mas deu passagem para Jacob. Ele entrou na sala onde a ruiva estava e ficou admirando a televisão com um sorriso fraco no rosto

- Eu realmente admiro muito esse invento trouxa, sabe? Muita criatividade, sim, muita. - e ele soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver uma mulher sendo atacada por tortas no tal programa. Lily percebeu o quanto Jacob poderia ser tão charmoso quanto o namorado.

- Não veio me falar que a televisão transmitirá ondas nucleares que poderão me deixar doente depois de me falar aquilo na porta, não é?- ele se virou para ela já com a expressão séria

- Não, pois ai a solução seria simples, mas o que vim te contar não é.

- Você está começando a me assustar. Sente-se.

Ambos se acomodaram: Lily em uma poltrona e Jacob no sofá ao lado. Ela o encarava, enquanto ele encarava o tapete.

- E então?- ela disse

- Estou procurando a melhor forma de dizer - ele sorriu rápido

- Se é sério, seja direto!

Jacob assentiu e colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça, retirando, logo depois, um pergaminho. Desdobrou e deu uma rápida olhada.

- Lily, isso o que estou fazendo é proibido! Se descobrem que fiz, é capaz de me tirarem o título de Auror, mas não tinha como não fazer, entende? Por que você...bom, eu te quero muito bem.

- Por Mérlin, meu coração vai pular pela boca. Fale logo.

- É o seguinte: em minhas mãos eu tenho uma carta enviada para a Central de Aurores...por um Comensal. Na realidade, não sabemos se é mesmo um Comensal ou algum "aprendiz" de Voldemort, mas é alguém bem ligado a eles por ter tal informação.

- E a informação seria...?

- É uma lista, Lily!

- Lista?

- Sim. Uma lista de nomes de pessoas que terão "total atenção" dele.

- Jacob, eu não estou entendendo muito bem o que está me dizendo. Olha, vou pegar um pouco de chá para nós e vamos ver se você se acalma.

Lily se levantou e foi para a cozinha. O moreno continuou sentado, relendo a carta, dando uma olhada ao redor, depois na carta novamente, respirou fundo muitas vezes e chegou a sentir sua barriga borbulhar. Ela voltou algum tempo depois, trazendo duas xícaras de chá em uma bandeja.

- Um pouco de chá de camomila para você...é ótimo nessas situações.- a ruiva entregou a xícara para Jacob que aceitou sorrindo

- Obrigado, Lily!- ela pegou a sua xícara e voltou a se sentar na poltrona

- Então...uma lista. Me fale sobre essa lista.

- Como havia lhe dito, foi alguém "daquele lado" que enviou essa lista. Talvez não esteja satisfeito com o que tem feito, não sabemos ainda quem mandou ou o motivo...mas aqui tem nomes muito preciosos, de grandes bruxos, famílias de total respeito, entende? Eles não foram comunicados ainda dessa lista e dúvido que serão, pois o Ministério Inglês anda um pouco atrapalhado com tudo isso... fiquei chocado ao ver que o Ministério Alemão esteja tão a frente assim, sendo que o mal ainda esteja aqui. Mas isso não vem ao caso, não vim aqui conversar sobre burocracia com você.

- Sim, mas estou esperando você falar logo o que é...pode me poupar dos pequenos detalhes, Jacob, porque está me deixando apreensiva.

- Me desculpe, estou um pouco nervoso. Eu serei direto então.

- Sim, então vamos.

- Lily, o seu nome está nessa lista!- ele disse rápido como se fosse menos doloroso assim. Assistiu, como em camêra lenta, a xícara da ruiva escapar de suas mãos e cair no tapete da sala, espalhando cacos e chá ao redor.

- O que?

- Desculpe por não ter uma notícia boa para te dar.

- Você deve estar enganado, Jacob...deve ser outra Lily, minha família não é bruxa, não traria mal algum para eles, eu...eu não entendo...- ela se levantou e começou a andar pela sala

- Poderia até ser outra Lily, mas não outra Lily Evans. Eu vim te contar, pois você não está no mundo bruxo no momento e todo cuidado é pouco...estou preocupado com você!

- Jacob, muito obrigado por vir...obrigado por estar preocupado comigo e, ao mesmo tempo, te peço desculpas por te deixar assim. Agora preciso fazer algo quanto a isso...

- Desista de ser Auror!- o moreno disse de repente. Ela se sentou na poltrona novamente e o olhou surpresa

- Desistir de ser Auror? É o que eu mais quero! Quero colocar todos esse infelizes atrás das grades de Azkaban...quero acabar com eles e até com Voldemort! Eu não desistirei de ser Auror...NUNCA!

O moreno respirou fundo e pegou as mãos da ruiva.

- Então eu tenho uma oferta para lhe fazer.

- Oferta?

- Sim. Quer ser Auror, mas não está segura para isso...pelo menos não aqui na Inglaterra.

- O que está sugerindo?

- Estou te oferecendo segurança, o trabalho que quer e uma grande oportunidade de ser a melhor...na Alemanha!

- Alemanha?- ela disse espantada. Tirou suas mãos das dele e se encostou mais na poltrona - Alemanha?

- Sim, Alemanha...ao meu lado. Como Auror, posso ajeitar sua prova para a Academia Deutsch bem rápido e totalmente garantido...te garanto também uma ótima moradia e, longe daqui, sua segurança estará reforçada.

A ruiva não abriu a boca para responder, deixou ser invadida pelos pensamentos e as dúvidas.

"_Alemanha! Por Deus, Alemanha! Sei que a Academia de Aurores de lá é quase incomparável...seria ótima para a minha carreira, para a minha segurança e da minha família. Longe daqui, eles ficariam salvos, mas...meus amigos...meu namorado. Minha mãe está em péssimo estado...como me sentiria se ela morresse por Comensais e não pela doença?"_

- Eu...eu não sei o que te dizer, Jacob!

- Não precisa me responder agora, Lily. Irei embora na próxima semana...te dou sete dias para decidir. Mas te peço para pensar bem, muito bem, Lieb...não estou querendo te arrancar nada de especial, estou apenas preocupado com a sua segurança e a da sua família...você é uma das poucas pessoas que não merece isso.

- Muito obrigado por isso, Jacob...serei eternamente grata!- ela abraçou Jacob e deixou lágrimas escorrerem. Talvez lágrimas de tristeza, talvez de desespero ou talvez de felicidade por ter alguém em que pudesse confiar, mesmo não conhecendo tão bem. Não conseguia descrever a sensação. O moreno a soltou devagar e limpou duas lágrimas do rosto dela e sorriu

- Seu agradecimento poderá ser pago se eu te ver viva durante muito tempo. Bom, agora eu preciso ir, pois já está tarde.

- Eu vou trocar as pantufas por sandálias e já volto.

A ruiva subiu até seu quarto e colocou sua sandália branca e se olhou no espelho antes. Estava com o rosto vermelho por ter segurado o choro e também pelas poucas lágrimas que conseguiram escapar. Mirou seu vestido que lhe estava lindo no corpo, arrumou um pouco o cabelo bagunçado e depois desceu até o hall, onde Jacob já esperava, olhando os porta-retratos em cima de uma estante perto da porta.

- É realmente estranho ver essas fotos paradas, sabe?- ele disse depois de colocar a foto de toda a família Evans no lugar de novo.

- Se você acha estranho as ver paradas, imagina a minha reação ao ver as fotos se mexendo pela primeira vez.- os dois riram. Lily segurou na maçaneta e a girou, abrindo a porta logo em seguida e fazendo Jacob passar a sua frente. Percebeu que o moreno empacou na porta e viu, depois de se erguer um pouco na pontas dos pés por cima do ombro de Jacob, que James estava em sua frente, com a mão estendida para apertar a campainha.

* * *

Qualquer um que o olhasse poderia dizer que estava preocupado, mas esse adjetivo não lhe cabia...estava desesperado. Estava em uma praça, perto de sua casa, tremendo de nervoso e com vontade de sumir. 

- Não acredito que eu fiz aquilo. Não deveria me meter nisso desde o começo...onde estava com a cabeça?

Olhou assustado para duas velhinhas que passavam por ele o medindo com cara de desprezo. Chegou a ouvir uma delas comentar "Esses jovens se enfiam nessa onda de drogas e depois ficam desse jeito". Meneou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o chão, enquanto dava voltas sem rumo. A cada segundo que lembrava de tudo, seu coração disparava de tal modo que sentia que iria ter um ataque.

- Pelo menos eu tentei dar uma invertida...espero que o Ministério faça bom uso daquela lista..isso se levarem a sério aquilo tudo.

Lembrou dos nomes que estavam na lista. Apesar de tudo, sentiu um grande pesar em ter colocado seus amigos ali. Se sentou em um dos bancos e suspirou, quase pegando todo o ar a sua volta.

- Agora é me conformar...nunca mais serei um verdadeiro marauder.

* * *

Lily ainda olhava para o lugar onde James acabara de aparatar e depois olhou para o chão, onde as rosas que o namorado trouxera estavam. Se abaixou e recolheu o buquê, sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro que elas emanavam. No meio delas, havia um cartão com uma bela paisagem na frente. Ela se levantou e o abriu. 

_" Para a mulher mais incrível que já conheci e a flor mais perfumada que possa existir._

_Do homem completamente apaixonado por você_

_James"_

Não podia, tentou segurar, mas as lágrimas novamente tomaram conta de seu rosto.

_

* * *

**I hope you know, I hope you know** _

_(Espero que você saiba, Eu espero que você saiba)  
_

**That this has nothing to do with you**

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

**It's personal, myself and I**

_(Isso é pessoal, eu mesmo e eu)_

**We got some straightening out to do**

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

_(E eu sentirei a sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor)  
_

**But I've gotta to get a move on with my life**

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

**It's time to be a big girl now**

_(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande)_

**And big girls don't cry**

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

* * *

**_CONTINUA..._**


End file.
